Challenges
by Calypso21
Summary: Voldemorts Rückkehr in Harrys fünftem Jahr veranlasst Dumbledore, seine Schüler auch im Flugkampf zur Verteidigung auszubilden. Oliver Wood scheint ihm geeignet dafür - und sofort beginnt für den ehemaligen Kapitän eine turbulente Herausforderung ... KBxO
1. Prolog

Prolog

**Titel: **Challenges

**Teaserbild** : s5./images/071113/z4jx3fsu.jpg

**Autorin**: Calypso

**Genre: **Adventure, großteils AU, der Rest gibt sich von Kapitel zu Kapitel … )

**Rating **: Für's erste PG-13 denke ich, kann sich aber in späteren Kapiteln ändern

**Disclaimer**: Was ihr hier lest, gehört nicht mir (außer die Handlung natürlich, sofern sie nicht schon von JKR vorgeschrieben wurde ). Die Songtexte an den Kapitelanfängen gehören auch den dazugehörigen Interpreten; die Figuren, die nicht aus Harry Potter bekannt sind gehören selbstverständlich mir (und teilweise auch meiner Muse Fahir, also nicht anfassen )

**Inhalt**: Voldemorts Rückkehr – wenn auch nicht vom Ministerium akzeptiert – veranlasst Dumbledore, seine Schüler verstärkt auf die Verteidigung und den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord auszubilden. Für die Stelle des Professors in dem Fach „Flugkampf" hält McGonagall es für das Beste, Oliver Wood nach Hogwarts zurückzuholen. Dort erwarten den ehemaligen Quidditchkapitän alte Freunde, neue Bekanntschaften und ungekannte Gefühle; denn nicht nur eine neue Kollegin hat ein Auge auf ihn geworfen; auch Katie Bell hat ihre Gefühle für den Kapitän nicht vergessen. Doch seine neue Position als Professor macht die Situation noch schwerer: Oliver muss sich entscheiden – zwischen zwei Frauen, zu denen jedwede Liebe verboten ist …

Als dann jedoch Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts und Dumbledore plant, ist nicht nur die Zaubererschaft in Gefahr – und Wood muss seine vereinten Kräfte aufbringen, um gemeinsam mit seinen Schülern und Dumbledore dem Bösen stand zu halten …

**Pairings: **KBxOW … ooooder…. :D nein ich denk mal schon

**Sonstiges**: Ich freue mich – wie immer – auf konstruktive Kritik, Vorschläge, Lob und Beschwerden!! Der Reviewbutton ist ja schließlich nicht zum Verstauben da

Und nun viel Vergnügen!

Eure Lala

**Prolog**

_**If a man loses everything he owns**_

_**Has he truly lost his worth?**_

_**Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?**_

_**Brian Stokes – The Prince of Egypt**_

Der Regen trommelte unaufhörlich gegen die glatten, spiegelnden Fenster und rann in ganzen Sturzbächen die Schlossmauern hinunter. Der Himmel war verdunkelt, von Helligkeit war keine Spur zu sehen. Große, graue Wolken bedeckten das Firmament, und ab und zu zuckte ein Blitz durch die Nacht, begleitet von grollendem Donner.

Seit Tagen lebten die Briten nun schon mit diesem Sauwetter, doch so schlimm wie im Norden schien es nirgends zu sein. Fernseh- und Radiosprecher berichteten von schweren Unfällen und Flutkatastrophen, die Menschen waren in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

Nein. Solch ein Wetter hatten sie noch nie erlebt.

Die Probleme der Muggel allerdings kümmerten die Bewohner von Hogwarts in dieser stürmischen Nacht Mitte August eher weniger. Das Schloss – noch ganz leer, da die Schüler in den Ferien waren – lag kalt und dunkel da; verlassen, mochte man meinen.

Doch hoch oben, in einem der höchsten Türme, geschützt durch steinerne Wächter, saß in einem Büro ein Mann, dem die Geschehnisse in der Muggelwelt tatsächlich Sorgen bereiteten, ganz im Gegenteil zum Rest der Zaubererwelt. In seinen Augen hatte der plötzliche Umschwung der Natur etwas zu bedeuten, genauso wie die ganzen seltsamen Vorfälle, die sich in der menschlichen Welt zutrugen.

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Schulleiter von Hogwarts und seit Ende letzten Schuljahres erklärter Verrückter in den Augen des Ministeriums, stand am Fenster seines in Zwielicht getauchten Büros und seufzte. Durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser blickte er hinaus in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und beobachtete einige Regentropfen, die langsam und in vielen Schnörkeln die Fensterscheibe herunterrannen.

Seit Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr zugebracht. Wenn er nicht gerade über das Warum und die Möglichkeiten nachdachte, wie man den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Harry Potter ab, dem Jungen, den diese schreckliche Tatsache wohl am meisten betraf. Die Anhörung hatte zu einer Aufheiterung in dieser dunklen Zeit nicht gerade beigetragen, auch wenn sie dem Himmel sei Dank noch einmal glimpflich ausgegangen war.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut und stützte sich auf dem kalten, steinernen Fensterbrett ab. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er seine Schüler noch besser gegen den Feind ausbilden sollte.

Natürlich hatte er mit den Lehrern des Kollegiums gesprochen und sie gebeten, die wichtigsten Schwerpunkte – egal in welcher Klasse – zu unterrichten. Selbst die Jüngsten sollten im Falle der höchsten Gefahr gewappnet sein.

Die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde dieses Jahr erstmals eine Frau übernehmen.

Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore kannte sie aus dem Ministerium, und er war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, sie in seiner Schule zu haben. Sie war Fudge treu ergeben, und dass sich dieser jetzt so gegen ihn wandte, würde die Zeit mit ihr nicht einfach machen.

An neuen Fächern hatte der Schulleiter auch beschlossen, Okklumentik einzuführen. Das Risiko, dass Voldemort sich in den Gedanken der Schüler einnistete und sie sich Untertan machte, wie schon einmal, wollte er auf keinen Fall eingehen. Diese Stelle würde eine neue Professorin bekommen, jung, sehr gut ausgebildet, und vor allem eine nette Frau.

Dumbledore schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an sie. Das Vorstellungsgespräch mit ihr war sehr angenehm gewesen, und er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie so weit angereist war, um sich zu bewerben. Tatsächlich war sie eine Griechin von gerade mal fast zwanzig Jahren, ausgebildet in der Zaubereiakademie Litochora in Athen, sprach aber trotzdem beinahe fließend Englisch. Er kannte den hiesigen Schulleiter – Kiriakos Thrakis – sehr gut und war sich der fabelhaften Ausbildung, die die Schüler dort genossen, bewusst. Deshalb und noch aus vielen anderen Gründen hatte sie die Stelle bekommen. Sie würde am ersten Schultag anreisen.

Und doch …

Der Schulleiter starrte wieder aus dem Fenster in die regnerische Nacht. Das andere Fach – Flugkampf – erschien ihm als besonders wichtig, war jedoch noch nicht mit einer passenden Person besetzt.

In diesem Unterricht sollte es darum gehen, Voldemort nicht nur von der Erde, sondern auch aus der Luft aus angreifen zu können, um so einen etwaigen Vorteil aus der Sache zu ziehen.

Sowohl der Angriff als auch die Verteidigung sollten geübt und spezialisiert werden. Ein nützliches Fach für die Schüler.

Es aber mit einer qualifizierten Person zu besetzen, war deutlich schwieriger; wie er sich letztendlich eingestehen musste.

Madam Hooch, bis jetzt immer treue und geschätzte Lehrerin für die hohe Kunst des Fliegens, hatte Ende des letzten Jahres um eine Auszeit gebeten, die Dumbledore ihr nur zu gern gewährt hatte, wissend, wie es um ihre Gesundheit bestellt war. Doch wer sollte dieses Fach nun unterrichten?

Es klopfte laut an die Tür und das dumpfe Geräusch verhallte in den hohen Wänden des Büros.

„Kommen Sie herein, Professor McGonagall!", rief Dumbledore, ohne sich umzudrehen und die Tür schwang leise auf.

Herein trat eine Frau, gewandet in einen langen, smaragdgrünen Umhang, den sie mit einer Silberbrosche zusammenhielt. Ihr dichtes, braunes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden und ihre grauen Augen blitzten hinter runden Brillengläsern hervor.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte sie mit besorgtem Blick und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Gibt es etwas Neues von Harry?"

„Ich fürchte nein, Minerva. Er ist noch immer in London, bei Sirius. Dort ist er zwar sicher, aber mir wird sehr viel wohler sein, wenn er zurück im Schloss ist."

Er seufzte und McGonagall trat näher, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfachte sie einige Kerzen, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen und nun das dunkle Büro erhellten.

„Haben sie schon jemanden für die Okklumentikstelle?"

„Ja … eine sehr qualifizierte Person aus Athen. Die Frau genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich hier gut einleben und den Schülern viel beibringen. Dieses Fach ist von äußerst hoher Priorität, ich habe die Stelle mit Sorgfalt besetzt."

Die Professorin nickte zufrieden und beobachtete den Schulleiter, wie er sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände stützte und starr vor sich hin blickte.

„Die Stelle für Flugkampf allerdings bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen."

„Haben Sie noch immer niemanden dafür gefunden?", fragte McGonagall erstaunt und nahm den Platz an, den er ihr anbot. Diese Tatsache verwunderte sie zutiefst. Es gab viele gute Flieger in England, warum also hatte er noch niemanden anwerben können?

„Leider nein. Alle, die ich im Sinn hatte, sind abgesprungen oder haben sich als unverlässlich herausgestellt. Der Zuständige sollte nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Flieger sein, sondern auch ein Gefühl für Menschen und seine Umgebung besitzen und sie von seinen Ideen und Strategien überzeugen, Taktikgefühl haben und auch in brenzligen Momenten mit dem Kopf handeln können."

Eine Weile war es still zwischen den beiden, und man hörte nur das Trommeln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben und das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin. Die Flammen tanzten über der Glut und malten verschwommene Lichter an die mit Bücherregalen vollgestellten Wände.

Die Professorin dachte angestrengt nach, genauso wie der Schulleiter; und ließ in ihren Gedanken jeden Revue passieren, der in ihren Augen jemals ein passabler Flieger mit den anderen angeführten Eigenschaften gewesen war. Einfallen wollte ihr zu ihrem eigenen Unmut vorerst niemand, der auf die Beschreibung passte.

Dann aber, als sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und er an den Gemeinschaftsfotos der Schulquidditchmannschaften (die Fotos waren schon über ein Jahr alt, da im vergangenen Jahr keine Schulmeisterschaft stattgefunden hatte) hängen blieb, erschien ihr plötzlich alles einfach.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht erhob sie sich so plötzlich, dass Dumbledore verwirrt aufschaute und sogar Fawkes verwundert den Kopf wandte.

„Gerade ist mir die perfekte Person für die Stelle eingefallen!", verkündete sie mit leuchtenden Augen und der Schulleiter lächelte erleichtert. Sein Blick folgte der Professorin, welche um den Schreibtisch herumging und vor den Quidditchfotos stehen blieb.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen begutachtete sie das Mannschaftsfoto der Gryffindors, die den Pokal mit sich trugen und allesamt übers ganze Gesicht grinsten.

Ja, er war sehr geeignet dafür …

Dumbledore war hinter sie getreten, warf ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild und nickte anerkennend. Er wusste sofort, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Gute Wahl, Minerva. Alleine wäre ich wohl nicht darauf gekommen. Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich habe gehört, er ist mittlerweile Profispieler bei einer Mannschaft, die in der Liga spielt. Puddlemere United, oder so ähnlich."

Der Schulleiter klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Dann würde ich Sie bitten, in meinem Namen sofort eine Eule zu versenden. An den Trainer dieser Mannschaft – erklären Sie ihm, worum es geht."

McGonagall nickte, sie verstand, was der Schulleiter weiter im Sinn hatte. „Und ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen –"

„… zu _ihm_ selbst", vollendete Dumbledore den Satz und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Schließlich hat er die Wahl, sich zu entscheiden."

„Hoffen wir, dass die Entscheidung zu unseren Gunsten ausfällt", seufzte die Professorin und verließ mit eiligen Schritten Dumbledores Büro. Sie musste erneut lächeln, als sie an den jungen Mann dachte, der hier vor zwei Jahren seinen Abschluss mit Bravour geschafft hatte.

Ja … und dies hier würde er auch schaffen …

Sie wusste es.

**Anm. der Autorin: Hy ihr da draußen! So … jetzt wisst ihr so ungefähr, wie es abläuft ;) **

**Das erste Kapitel kommt sobald! Ich hoffe auf Reviews schild hochhalt Das macht mich glücklich! :D**


	2. Der Hilferuf

1

**1. Kapitel Der „Hilferuf"**

**Anm. der Autorin: Herzlich willkommen zum 1. Kapitel! Reviewkommentare gibt's wie immer zum Schluss! ****Eure Calypso**

_**What's in it for me? I really gotta know**_

_**What's in it for me? This ain't a one man show**_

_**You in my new life – you come, you go**_

_**Ain't happy about it, so I gotta know**_

_**What's in it for me?**_

_** Diamond – What's in it for me? **___

„Bewegt euch, oder soll ich euch den Besenschweif in Flammen setzen?!"

Die Stimme Robert Grants zerriss den regnerischen Nachmittag wie einer der scharfen Blitze, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen über den schwarzen, mit großen Wolken verhangenen Himmel zuckten. Tropfen fielen in dichten Schnüren schwer vom Himmel und hatten den Boden aufgeweicht, sehen konnte man wegen diesem Sauwetter nichts. Nur hin und wieder nahm der Mann vierzehn verschwommene, blaue Schleier wahr, die in atemberaubendem Tempo durch die Luft sausten.

Grant selbst, in die Jahre gekommener Trainer der Mannschaft Puddlemere United, grauhaarig, kantengesichtig und etwas raubeinig, spuckte in den matschigen Boden und seufzte. Dass mieses Wetter gleichzeitig miese Stimmung beim Team bedeutete, passte ihm so ganz und gar nicht.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie grottenschlecht spielten, doch gedrückte Stimmung und der eindringliche Wunsch, nicht draußen sondern drinnen zu sein, beeinträchtigte ihren Willen und ihre Leistung doch sehr.

Heute hatte er beschlossen, nicht das Ligateam gegen das Reserveteam spielen zu lassen, sondern ausgelost, wer mit wem zusammenkam. Dies förderte immerhin den Teamgeist und vermied eine Kluft zwischen den beiden Mannschaften.

Mit einem dumpfen Zischen sauste ein Klatscher über seinen Kopf hinweg, dicht gefolgt von Ted Kelly, dem Treiber der einen Mannschaft, die zur besseren Erkennung silbrige Schleifen trug, der wie besessen dem kleinen, schwarzen Ball mit seinem Schläger nachjagte. Der junge Ire mit einem Alter von 25 Jahren war einer der wenigen in der Mannschaft, dem dieses Wetter nichts auszumachen schien.

Laute Rufe drangen durch den grollenden Donner zum Boden herunter, und der Trainer konnte Dinge wie „Hierher … komm schon!" oder „Achtung, hinter dir!" vernehmen.

Grant musste grinsen, als er an sein Team dachte. Vierzehn Spieler, davon sieben auf Reserve, die wirklich einiges zu bieten hatten an Ausdauer, Talent und Teamgeist.

Da waren einmal die drei Mannschaftsjäger Bill Parrish, Amanda Hopkins und Adrien Harrold (auch der Kapitän der Liga-Mannschaft), auf Reserve ersetzt durch Lester Dormish, Helena Eightor und Harry Eversemen. Allesamt pfeilschnell, ausgestattet mit den nötigen Reflexen und Treffsicherheit.

Dann gab es noch die vier Treiber Derrick Long und Ted Kelly (welche eine enorme Kraft in ihrem Schlägerschwung hatten), sowie Andrew Johnson und Eugene Carleigh.

Gary Callagher spielte auf dem Platz des 1. Suchers, Alanis Coverton machte die Reservespielerin (obwohl man in den Quidditchmagazinen viel munkelte, dass sie besser sei als Callagher).

Und dann waren da noch … die Hüter.

Ja, dachte Grant und spuckte erneut aus. Die Hüter waren eine Sache für sich.

Bis vor kurzem war Lee Blackburn 1. Hüter gewesen, hochqualifiziert und talentiert; ein Brite mit blondem Haar, kantigen Zügen und gefährlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Er war berüchtigt gewesen … und doch hatte es der Reservespieler, den Grant erst ein Jahr lang trainierte, geschafft, besser, schneller und gefürchteter zu sein.

Der junge Schotte hatte kurz vor seinem 18. Geburtstag gestanden, als er ihn für die Mannschaft als Reservehüter verpflichtet hatte; gerade aus Hogwarts draußen, wo er Mannschafskapitän von Gryffindor gewesen war. Genügend Erfahrung war also vorhanden (wenngleich man ohne sowieso nicht ins Team kam), die er sofort glänzend umzusetzen wusste, auch wenn er sich anfangs erst an die härteren Bedingungen des Berufsports anpassen musste – noch dazu war er auch bei weitem der Jüngste in der Mannschaft.

Wie es dann gekommen war, dass der Junge ein Jahr später Blackburn von seinem Posten verdrängt hatte, wusste Grant selbst nicht mehr so genau. Tatsache war, dass er jetzt mit verbissener Ausdauer und nötiger Konzentration den Hüter machte, ausnahmslos bei jedem Wetter, und mit seinen Leistungen nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch das Team zu Höhenflügen inspirierte. Aus den letzten Spielen waren sie immer als Sieger hervorgegangen, schon allein deshalb, weil nahezu kein Quaffel den Weg an ihm vorbei gefunden hatte.

„Oliver! Den hältst du! Komm schon!", brüllte Adrien über einen schwachen Donner hinweg und flog eine scharfe Kurve, als Harry Eversemen der Jägerin Amanda Hopkins den Quaffel abnehmen konnte und damit in Richtung der gegnerischen Torstangen davonjagte, dicht gefolgt von den Jägern der anderen Mannschaft.

Vor den drei Torringen schwebte ein junger Mann von fast zwanzig Jahren, das kurz geschnittene, dunkelbraune Haar hing ihm regen- und schweißnass in die Stirn und seine haselnussbraunen Augen hatten einen grimmigen Ausdruck angenommen. Die Hände fest um den rutschigen Stiel seines Besens geklammert hatte Oliver Wood den Ruf seines Kapitäns gehört und folgte mit den Augen wie ein Adler seinem Teamkollegen Harry, der pfeilschnell und im Zickzack durch den dichten Regen als verschwommener, blauer Fleck auf seine Tore zugerast kam.

Über ihnen zuckte ein weit verästelter Blitz über den grauen Himmel und es donnerte erneut, gleichzeitig wurde es in der nassen, schweren Kleidung samt den ledernen Arm- und Beinschützern immer schwerer, zu spielen.

Oliver biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich; diesen Ball durfte er nicht hindurch lassen. Es lag an ihm, Alanis Coverton – der Sucherin seiner Übungsmannschaft – Zeit zu verschaffen, die nicht von Torschüssen der Gegner gesäumt sein sollte.

Seit er bei Puddlemere United nun den Sport zu seinem Beruf gemacht hatte, hatte er auch etwas herausgefunden; etwas, dass er in Hogwarts eher selten gefühlt hatte.

Jedes Mal – kurz bevor Jäger und Quaffel so nahe waren, dass ein Tor erzielt werden konnte – schien die Welt vor seinen Augen plötzlich genau an den Punkten zu enden, wo der Umriss seines Gegners samt dem Ball begann. Seine Augen fokussierten sich genau auf das rote Etwas, und es war, als hätte jemand den Ton um einiges leiser gedreht. Dann kam eine ungeheure Stärke in ihm auf, beflügelte ihn zu gefährlichen Flügen und Paraden, die ihn meistens, würde er fallen, Kopf und Kragen kosten würden, doch es wirkte – der Quaffel kam nie ins Ziel.

Im Team nannte man dieses „Ereignis" bereits nurmehr „Olivers Blackout", keiner von den anderen konnte genau nachvollziehen, was dort oben mit ihrem Kameraden geschah. Es war vielleicht keine wirklich betreffende Bezeichnung, aber es nützte der Mannschaft, und das war wohl das wichtigste.

Eversemen war mittlerweile sehr nahe vor den Torringen, seine Silhouette war nur verschwommen im Regen erkennbar; doch Oliver sah sehr genau den dunkelroten Ball, der unter seinem rechten Arm klemmte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob der Jäger seine Hand mit dem Quaffel und holte aus – und in dieser Bruchteilsekunde geschah es wieder.

Es war, als würde sich Woods Blickfeld zusammenziehen, sein Blick sich nur auf Eversemen und den Quaffel beschränken; die stechend grauen Augen des Jägers (den Oliver übrigens nicht sonderlich leiden konnte) flogen von einem Torring zum anderen, so schnell und unkontrolliert, dass es Oliver ein Grinsen entlockte. Schließlich blieb Harrys Blick auf dem Ring rechts außen hängen und er schleuderte den Ball so weit und so zielgenau er konnte in Richtung des Torringes.

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, in dem Wood zu handeln hatte. Er zischte los und steil in die Höhe –

„Verdammt, Oliver! Was machst du denn?", brüllte Adrien von der anderen Seite des Feldes wütend und schüttelte den Kopf, doch was sein Hüter machte, sah er im nächsten Moment.

Der Schotte war nämlich in nur einer Hundertstel Sekunde über dem rechten Torring gewesen und im steilen Sinkflug mit dem Gesicht zum Ring nach unten gerast; kaum hatte er den Ring passiert, schoss auch schon der Quaffel auf ihn zu. Wood musste seinen Besen hart packen und nach oben reißen und spürte, dass der Schweif den Ball zu fassen bekam und ihn quer über das Spielfeld schleuderte, wo er direkt dem verdutzten Adrien in die Hände flog, der sich nach einer Schrecksekunde sofort auf dem Weg zu den gegnerischen Toren machte und den Quaffel versenkte.

Oliver atmete tief durch und ließ sich einige Meter absacken, bevor er wieder seine Position einnahm; solche Paraden kosteten ihn zwar Kraft, aber machten ihn gleichzeitig auch unheimlich stolz und glücklich. Ja … hier in der Luft war er zuhause, das war seine Welt …

Schon in Hogwarts war sie es gewesen … doch hier … er war endlich _frei_ …

Unten auf der Trainerbank spuckte Rob Grant erneut aus, nachdem er Woods Parade verfolgt hatte. Dieser Junge war ein Naturtalent, und dass er mit seinen gewagten Fängen den Kapitän Adrien Harrold manchmal zur Weißglut trieb (obwohl er die Bälle immer hielt) fand der Trainer beizeiten sogar ganz amüsant.

Lautes Rufen vom anderen Ende des Spielfeldes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Blick in den verschleierten Himmel. Alanis in ihrem marineblauen Umhang drehte einige Loopings hoch über dem Spielfeld, in ihren zierlichen Händen glitzerte der Goldene Schnatz. Damit hatte Adriens Team gewonnen und die Spieler ließen ihrer Freude freien Lauf, auch wenn es nur ein Übungsspiel gewesen war, um sie auf die Begegnung gegen die Falmouth Falcons vorzubereiten (Alanis würde dieses Mal statt Callagher spielen).

Oben in der Luft flog Adrien auf Oliver zu, und sein kantiges, gut aussehendes Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen. Auch wenn man es im Team selbst nicht immer sah, aber er und Wood waren ziemlich gute Freunde geworden, seit man den Schotten für das Team verpflichtet hatte.

„Du ausgekochtes Schlitzohr", meinte er und boxte seinem Teamkollegen in die Seite. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du meine Nerven ungeheuer strapazierst, wenn du so was machst?"

„Jedes mal, wenn ich so was mache", antwortete Oliver trocken und zwinkerte. „Und es bereitet mir jedes mal wieder Freude. Was glaubst du, was ich mir damals alles ansehen musste?"

„Ach jaaaa, unser Hüter war ja auch mal Kapitän", grinste Adrien, während sie in sanftem Sinkflug gen Rasen flogen und aufpassten, dass sie nicht von einer Windbö davongeweht wurden. „Hätt' ich beinahe vergessen!"

Sicher auf dem Boden angekommen machten sich die beiden klatschnass und ihre Armschützer abschnallend auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden; Oliver sah ein letztes Mal hoch in den mittlerweile schwarzen Himmel, bemerkte jedoch die hellgraue Eule nicht, die mit einem Brief fest in den Krallen geradewegs hinüber zur Kabine des Trainers flog und hin und durch die Luft taumelte oder vom Wind davongetragen wurde.

Grant spuckte aus, bevor er seine Kabine betrat und sich sofort seines nassen Umhangs entledigte, indem er ihn an den Haken neben der Tür hängte.

„_Incendio_", murmelte er gedankenabwesend mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und die Holzscheite im Kamin begannen sofort munter zu brennen. Das Prasseln des Feuers erfüllte den Raum genauso schnell und angenehm wie die Wärme, und die Flammen malten verschwommene Muster an die mit Urkunden, Bildern und Pokalen vollgehängten beziehungsweise vollgestellten Wände. Von allen vier Seiten lachte das Team herunter, ob als strahlende Sieger oder nach einem erfolgreichen Training; ein jeder trug ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Erschöpft ließ der Mann sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und hustete. Dieses Wetter war nicht auszuhalten. Schon seit Tagen schüttete es wie aus Kübeln, und eine Besserung war nicht in Sicht. Das Spiel gegen die Falmouth Falcons nächste Woche konnte ja heiter werden …

Müde rieb Grant sich seine schmerzenden Knie und lauschte dem Peitschen eines weit verästelten Blitzes draußen, auf das kurz darauf der laute Donner folgte, an den er in den letzten Tagen schon gewöhnt hatte. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes ließ er eine Tasse und eine Kanne zu sich herüberfliegen und schenkte sich daraus heißen Tee ein. Im nu breitete sich ein starker Duft nach Pfefferminz im Raum aus, der den Geruch von morschem Holz und muffeligen kleinen Kammern vertrieb. So sah die Welt doch gleich wieder ein wenig freundlicher aus …

Wohlig grummelnd lehnte sich der Trainer in seinem Stuhl zurück und wollte gerade an der Tasse mit Pfefferminztee nippen, als plötzlich – vollkommen zeitgleich mit einem der lauten Donnerschläge – etwas gegen sein regennasses Fenster krachte und draußen zu Boden fiel.

„Verdammt, heiß!", fluchte Grant und trocknete seine teenassen, brennenden Hände an seiner Hose ab. Er war einer dieser Menschen, die es gar nicht leiden konnten, wenn sie nach „Feierabend" gestört wurden, schon gar nicht, wenn das Wetter draußen beschissen und die eigene Stimmung sowieso schon am Tiefpunkt war.

Mühselig erhob er sich ächzend von seinem Stuhl und hinkte zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Dass das ein großer Fehler war, stellte sich Sekunden später heraus.

Kaum war es einen Spalt breit offen, fegte ein Windstoß mit solcher Wucht durch den kleinen Raum, dass er sämtliche Aktenpapiere und Formulare von Grants Schreibtisch fegte und selbst die Pokale neben den Wimpeln an den Wänden zu wackeln begannen. Der Regen benetzte sofort das Fensterbrett und einige Tropfen flogen ins Feuer, wo sie leise zischend zu Dampf verpufften. Dies kümmerte Grant im Moment jedoch nicht.

Viel interessanter war da schon die Eule, die etwas bedröppelt draußen vor dem Kabinenfenster hockte und sich schüttelte, offenbar zu schwach, um dem starken Wind standzuhalten und noch leicht benommen von der Kollision mit der Fensterscheibe.

Behutsam streckte der Mann die Hand aus und hob das Tier hinein in die warme Stube, bevor er schnell das Fenster wieder schloss. Die Eule schuhute leise und schüttelte sich, wobei die Wassertropfen aus ihren Federn in alle Richtungen spritzten, dann flatterte sie auf Grants Schreibtisch und hielt ihm demonstrativ ihr linkes Bein hin, an das ein Brief aus gelblichem Pergament gebunden war und seltsamerweise keine Spuren des herrschenden Unwetters aufwies.

Verdutzt nahm Grant der Eule ihre Last ab und sah ihr zu, wie sie vom Tisch zu Boden hüpfte und es sich mit einem wohligen Laut vor dem Feuer gemütlich machte. Dann erst wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief zu, den er in Händen hielt und der mit smaragdgrüner Tinte adressiert war an:

_Mr. Robert Grant_

_Trainerkabine_

_Quidditchfeld Puddlemere United_

_Prestwick_

Die Art einer solchen Adresse hatte der Mann schon in seinem Leben gesehen, doch das war schon ewig lange her. Zu lange. Er drehte den Brief um und fühlte sich sofort in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Auf der Rückseite des Umschlages prangte das Wappen von Hogwarts; Löwe, Adler, Dachs und Schlange, die sich um ein großes „H" rankten und für die vier Häuser standen.

Was konnte die Schule von ihm wollen? Oder besser gesagt, was konnte Dumbledore von ihm wollen, denn es war am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Nach alledem, was Grant von den Ereignissen vor dem Sommer gehört hatte, schien das Ministerium den Schulleiter nicht mehr für voll zu nehmen. Voldemorts Rückkehr … dunkle Verschwörungen … es klang tatsächlich etwas abgedroschen und düster; doch Grant war schon immer ein Mann gewesen, der Dumbledore vertraut hatte, und so tat er das Geschwätz Fudges nur mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

Nun aber öffnete der Trainer gespannt und mit leicht zitternden Fingern den Brief und entfaltete das Blatt Pergament, das sich in seinem Inneren befand und dicht in einer fein geschwungenen Handschrift beschrieben worden war.

Grants Augen huschten über die Zeilen, und je mehr er las, desto größer wurden sie.

Als er den Brief wieder sinken ließ und ins Feuer starrte, rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf und ihm fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Dann las er den Brief noch ein zweites Mal. Und ein drittes Mal, bis er endlich im ganzen Ausmaß begriffen hatte, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte.

„Beim Barte des Merlin …"

Der starke, heiße Strahl aus dem Duschkopf war wie eine Erlösung.

Kaum in seiner kleinen Wohnung in Prestwick angekommen, hatte Oliver sein klatschnasses Zeug ausgezogen und im Gang achtlos liegen gelassen, sich ein Handtuch geschnappt und war sofort unter die Dusche gesprungen.

Hier stand er nun und räkelte sich seufzend unter dem heißen Wasser, das auf seine schmerzenden Muskeln prasselte und in langen Bahnen seinen athletischen Körper hinablief. Darauf hatte er sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut, und nichts in der Welt konnte ihn in der nächsten Viertelstunde aus der Dusche holen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Mit einer Hand strich er sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus den Augen und streckte sich genüsslich. Bei solch einem Wetter war es sowieso das Beste, morgens einfach liegen zu bleiben. In seiner Schulzeit, dachte er grinsend, hätte er sich das noch erlauben können. Jetzt aber hatte er Verpflichtungen, nicht nur sich gegenüber, sondern auch seinem Trainer und seinen Teamkollegen.

Überhaupt war alles anders geworden, seit er von zuhause aus- und hier eingezogen war, um unabhängig zu sein. Von einem schönen Haus am Land in der Nähe von Glasgow bis hierher war es zwar nicht dermaßen weit, und doch bedeutete es eine gewisse Art von Unabhängigkeit, die er nach sieben Jahren Hogwarts sehr willkommen geheißen hatte. Die Wohnung, die er hier ganz in der Nähe des natürlich für die Muggel nicht wahrnehmbaren Quidditchplatzes erstanden hatte, war klein und gemütlich, bestehend aus Gang, Badezimmer, Schlafzimmer und Wohnraum mit integrierter Küche. Oliver zog es – meistens – vor, nach Muggelart zu kochen, wenn er denn überhaupt dazu kam, etwas zu essen. Da er aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie stammte, war es ihm am Anfang schwer gefallen, mit den vielen Gerätschaften umzugehen, die die Muggel so besaßen; doch nun hatte er gelernt, wie beispielsweise mit einem Staubsauger oder einer Waschmaschine umzugehen war. Trotzdem war die Zeit, die er wirklich für sich alleine verbringen konnte, erschreckend gering, wie er festgestellt hatte.

Der junge Schotte drehte den Wasserhahn etwas zurück, beließ die Wärme jedoch gleich und ließ das Wasser einige Sekunden lang auf sein Gesicht prasseln. Abschalten und genießen … das war alles was er an diesem Abend noch vorhatte …

Wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte …

Im nächsten Moment drang ein dumpfes Rumpeln durch die Tür, gefolgt von einem so durchdringenden Schrei seiner Eule Sayuri, dass Oliver vor Schreck beinahe in der glitschnassen Dusche ausgerutscht wäre.

Grummelnd und noch benommen von dem heißen Wasser stellte er den Hahn ab, steckte den Kopf aus der Dusche und öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt breit. Die kalte Luft, die aus dem Gang hereinströmte, ließ ihn kurz mit den Zähnen klappern.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Niemand antwortete ihm, und die Wohnung schien still, bis auf Sayuris schrilles, leises Kreischen, das aus dem Wohnzimmer herüberdrang.

Noch einmal schickte der junge Mann ein „Hallo?" in den Gang, doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, und so sah er sich gezwungen, die Dusche zu verlassen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Na toll", grummelte er, als er nach seinem Handtuch griff und es sich um die Hüften schlang. „Genauso hatte ich mir das vorgestellt …"

Mit klatschnassen Haaren, Wassertropfen auf dem Oberkörper und der Temperatur entsprechend zitternd wagte sich Oliver in den Gang hinaus, stieg behutsam über seine liegengelassenen Quidditchklamotten und stieß leicht die Tür ins Wohnzimmer auf.

„Komm schon, Sayu, wovor hast du jetzt schon wieder -?"

Wovor seine Eule Angst haben sollte, blieb dem Hüter jedoch vor Schreck im Halse stecken, als er sah, dass seine Eule gerade von einer etwas älteren, ihm wohlbekannten Dame in smaragdgrünem Umhang und mit spitzem, schwarzem Hut gestreichelt und mit Eulenkeksen gefüttert wurde.

Die Dame, zweifellos eine Hexe, war nach diesen Worten ebenso erschrocken wie er, trat sofort einen Schritt beiseite und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, während Oliver mit großem Schreck das Handtuch fester um seine Hüfte zog und sich gegen den Türrahmen presste. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er wirklich begriffen hatte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„P-p-professor McGonagall?", brachte er stammelnd hervor und hielt trotz geringer Hinunterrutschgefahr noch immer das Handtuch fest umklammert. Die Tatsache, dass er halbnackt vor seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin und Mentorin in seiner eigenen Wohnung stand, war ihm mehr als peinlich.

„Mr. Wood!"

Professor McGonagall, offenbar verschämt oder eher peinlich berührt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, wandte sich diskret um und betrachtete gezwungenermaßen das große Bild eines Schnatzes, das über dem Sofa hing. „Um Himmels Willen, ziehen Sie sich etwas an!"

Für einen Moment fühlte Oliver sich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt und wollte schon fast gehorchen (was vielleicht auch besser gewesen wäre), doch stattdessen versuchte er, das letzte bisschen Stolz, das er jetzt besaß, zusammenzukratzen (denn schließlich war ja _sie _in _seine _Wohnung eingedrungen) und fragte mit leicht herausforderndem Unterton: „Sagen Sie mir zuerst, was Sie in meiner Wohnung zu suchen haben, Professor!"

McGonagall hielt es jedoch noch immer nicht für angebracht, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, stattdessen sagte sie – eher zum Schnatz an der Wand als zu ihm: „Mein Tun und meine Absichten, die mich hierher geführt haben, bedürfen einiger Zeit der Erklärung. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich schleunigst etwas anziehen, Oliver, bevor Sie sich noch eine Erkältung holen und vor Schüttelfrost vom Besen fallen!"

Das hatte gesessen; Wood musste sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben und sich damit abfinden, dass diese Frau – der Tatsache zum Trotz, dass er bereits seit zwei Jahren kein Schüler mehr war – noch immer eine gewisse Macht über ihre Schützlinge besaß, ob ehemalig oder nicht. Er seufzte und schob sich eilig an der Wand entlang zur Tür seines Schlafzimmers, wo er hurtig im Raum dahinter verschwand, während McGonagall das hellgelb gestrichene Wohnzimmer mit den dunklen Möbeln und der holzverkleideten Küchenecke auf der Längsseite betrachtete. Neben dem Sofa lagen verwaschene Jeans und ein Paar Socken herum, über dem Stuhl am Küchentisch hingen ein paar Shirts und ein ungewaschener Topf samt Deckel zierte die Küchentheke. An den Wänden hingen nur fünf Bilder, eines zeigte einen Schnatz, zwei weitere Bilder die Mannschaft von Puddlemere United, eines eine Landschaft, die zweifellos in die Gegend rund um Glasgow, also seiner Heimat, gehörte; und das letzte Bild hatte die Professorin erst Stunden zuvor selbst in Dumbledores Büro gesehen. Harry Potter und der Rest der Mannschaft winkten ihr von dem eingerahmten Foto entgegen, Wood selbst hielt den Quidditchpokal in Armen und wusste gar nicht wohin mit seinem Glück.

Der ehemalige Kapitän hatte also seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen, und das war gut so.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken, Professor?"

McGonagall fuhr zur Schlafzimmertür herum und fragte sich, wieso sie Wood nicht kommen gehört hatte. Jetzt trug er eine schwarze, weite Hose wie sie die jungen Muggel trugen, die sie bereits gesehen hatte und ein dunkelgraues Shirt, das sich an seinen vom Sport geprägten Körper schmiegte. Die Professorin stellte fest, dass er etwas dünner, aber dafür auch noch größer und athletischer geworden war. Das dunkelbraune, noch immer nasse Haar umrahmte verstrubbelt sein ziemlich gutaussehendes Gesicht mit den haselnussbraunen Augen, aus denen noch immer derselbe Ehrgeiz sprach, den sie auch schon in der Schulzeit innegehabt hatten. Sollte Wood der neue Professor für Flugkampf werden, so, dachte McGonagall, würde er dem gleichen Problem wie Lockhart vor drei Jahren mit dem weiblichen Teil der Schülerschaft gegenüberstehen; mit dem kleinen, aber schwerwiegenden Unterschied, dass Wood sich nicht in seinem Ruhm sonnen und seine Schülerinnen nicht mit Autogrammen versorgen würde.

„Gerne."

Oliver spazierte gelassen hinüber zur Küchenzeile und öffnete den Kühlschrank – eine weitere praktische Erfindung, wie er fand.

„Wasser, Saft, Butterbier, …?"

„Wasser, Dankeschön."

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff beförderte Wood eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank sowie zwei Gläser aus dem Küchenkasten und deutete McGonagall, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Während die Frau sich setzte, füllte der junge Schotte sorgfältig die beiden Gläser an, stellte sie zwischen ihnen auf den Couchtisch, fischte nebenher die Socken und die Jeans auf einen Haufen zusammen und ließ sich seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin gegenüber auf dem Sessel nieder, wo er die Beine im Schneidersitz verschränkte, das Kinn auf die Fingerspitzen legte und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. Was wollte sie hier?

„Also?"

Nachdem Professor McGonagall einmal dezent an ihrem Wasserglas genippt, ihre Brille zurechtgerückt, ihren Umhang sorgfältig glatt gestrichen und mit ihren funkelnden Augen Wood fixiert hatte, fing sie endlich an zu sprechen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Oliver?"

Verdutzt über die völlig unerwartete Gegenfrage richtete sich der junge Mann etwas auf und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, worauf das alles hinauslaufen sollte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass seine alte Hauslehrerin plötzlich in seiner Wohnung stand, nur um ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Nicht McGonagall.

„Sehr gut, kann mich nicht beklagen", antwortete er trotzdem und erwiderte ihren durchringenden Blick, der ihn auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen schien. Langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich unter diesem Blick unwohl und er betrachtete den Wäschehaufen neben dem Sofa.

„Sie müssen die Unordnung entschuldigen, Professor; ich hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen immer bis spätnachts Training –"

„Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen." Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich gerade nicht erklären können, was ich hier in Ihrer Wohnung – Ihrem Leben zu suchen habe. Wenn Sie sich jedoch die Zeit nehmen wollen, es mich erklären zu lassen, wäre ich Ihnen mehr als dankbar. _Dumbledore_ wäre Ihnen mehr als dankbar."

Die Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen ließ Oliver aufhorchen, und einmal mehr fragte er sich, was die Schule von ihm wollte, doch er beschloss, McGonagall erst einmal ihre Sache loswerden zu lassen, bevor er etwas dazu sagte.

Sein Schweigen schien die Professorin als Zusage für das Weitersprechen zu interpretieren, denn sie räusperte sich erneut und fuhr fort.

„Sie haben vielleicht von den schrecklichen Ereignissen gehört, die am Ende des letzten Schuljahres geschehen sind …", Oliver nickte. Er hatte es im Tagespropheten gelesen; die Dinge, die man über Harry und Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, die Guten und die Schlechten. Persönlich aber glaubte er nicht an das Ministerium und seine Theorien. Wood kannte Harry zu gut, als dass er ihn als einen Lügner bezeichnet hätte. Was dies alles jedoch mit ihm zu tun hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

„… Voldemorts Rückkehr und dergleichen", holte ihn McGonagall aus seinen Gedanken, „haben die Stimmung und den Alltag in der Schule sehr verwandelt. Dumbledore setzt sich für den höchsten Schutz ein, den er seinen Schülern bieten kann; angefangen von umgekrempelten Stundenplänen und Fächern bis zu den Lehrplänen, die vollkommen neu und auf die wichtigsten und überlebensnotwendigsten Schwerpunkte ausgerichtet sind. Neue Banne wurden um die Schule gezogen, sie ist nun sicher wie vielleicht noch nie zuvor."

Oliver lauschte ein klein wenig angespannt den Ausführungen McGonagalls und ihn befiel ein leichtes Gefühl der Traurigkeit, als er hörte, dass Angst und Schrecken nicht einmal vor dem Ort halt machten, der ihm in seiner späten Kindheit so viel Spaß und Geborgenheit gegeben hatte.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr McGonagall fort und nippte erneut an ihrem Wasserglas, „Dumbledore hat vor, zwei neue Fächer im kommenden Schuljahr einzuführen. Das eine wird Okklumentik sein, unterrichtet von einer neuen Professorin. Es ist gut, wenn unsere Schüler sich gegen die geistigen Kräfte des Dunklen Lords wehren können. Das andere Fach", sie zögerte kurz und fixierte Wood wieder fest mit ihrem Blick, „soll dazu dienen, Du-weißt-schon-wers Gefolgschaft nicht nur vom Boden, sondern auch aus der Luft angreifen und sich gegen sie verteidigen zu können. Manchmal sind zwei Angriffsvarianten besser als eine. Deshalb möchte Dumbledore, dass die Schüler verstärkt im Besenflug und für den Kampf darauf ausgebildet werden. Unser einziges Problem in dieser Sache ist, dass Madam Hooch nicht bester Gesundheit ist und die Schule aus Altersgründen bereits verlassen hat …verstehen Sie?"

McGonagall hatte genug gesagt, um die einzelnen Puzzleteile in Woods Kopf zusammenzufügen und ihm klar zu machen, warum sie hier war. Vollkommen entgeistert und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen saß der junge Schotte im Schneidersitz da und starrte die Professorin an, als sei sie einer der Hausgeister von Hogwarts. Dann, nach einigen qualvoll langen Sekunden, schaffte er es, zu sprechen.

„Wenn ich Sie also nun richtig verstehe, Professor, dann …", er schluckte, „… dann soll ich…"

„Um das Sollen geht es hier nicht, Oliver", unterbrach ihn McGonagall und hob beruhigend eine Hand. „Dumbledore bittet Sie aufrichtig darum. Um ehrlich zu sein, Sie sind seine letzte Hoffnung; er will dieses Fach in seiner Schule und hält es für wichtig genug, um dafür alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen. Darüber hinaus hält er _Sie_ für mehr als fähig, nach alledem, was er all die Jahre lang von Ihnen sehen konnte."

Sie seufzte kurz und musterte den mittlerweile komplett verwirrten jungen Mann, der ihr gegenübersaß. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie schnell und kompliziert das für ihn gekommen sein musste. Seine dunklen Augen verrieten, dass sich in seinem Kopf gerade eine Jagd der Gedanken abspielte.

„Dumbledore … Dumbledore will, dass _ich_ Lehrer in Hogwarts werde?", fasste er schließlich zusammen, nachdem er das alles verdaut hatte und starrte McGonagall mit einem Blick an, der wohl sagen sollte_: Sagen Sie mir, dass das ein Scherz war_. Das Nicken, das als Antwort folgte, zerstörte rapide diese Illusion.

„Aber wie kann Dumbledore das nur sagen?", fragte der junge Mann fassungslos, erhob sich ruckartig aus seinem Sessel und begann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich meine, sehen Sie mich doch an!" Er drehte sich zu McGonagall um, beinahe schon mit einer hilfesuchenden Miene. „Mein Leben ist streng nach Vertrag festgelegt, ich kann weder essen, was ich will, noch schlafen, wann ich will; ich bin gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt, stehe am Anfang meiner Karriere und bin höchstens autoritär genug, Quidditchkapitän einer Schulmannschaft zu sein. Aber Lehrer?"

McGonagall hatte diese Reaktion erwartet; gewusst, dass er Zweifel haben würde. Jeder andere an seiner Stelle würde sie auch haben, dessen war sie sich gewiss.

„Ich sehe einen jungen Mann", begann sie mit ruhiger, gelassener Stimme und emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck, „den ich fliegen sah wie selten jemand anderen. Der als Kapitän Verantwortung über ein Team hatte und es mit Stärke und Köpfchen durch alle Höhen und Tiefen führte, bis hin zum verdienten Sieg. Ich sehe einen jungen Mann, der auch stark genug ist, diese Herausforderung zu bestehen."

Es wurde still im Wohnzimmer, und Wood war für den Moment so verdutzt, dass er sich kurzerhand wieder setzte. Solche Worte hatte er noch nie aus McGonagalls Mund gehört; und so absurd es ihm noch immer erschien, sich ihn als Lehrer in Hogwarts vorzustellen, ein wenig besser gefiel ihm die Vorstellung davon trotzdem. Lehrer … es bedeutete vor allem, sein altes Team wieder zu sehen, dessen Mitglieder er bis auf Harry seit seinem Abgang nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Wie ist die Wahl auf mich gefallen?", fragte er schließlich in die Stille hinein und McGonagall lächelte. „Das Foto hat uns sozusagen inspiriert."

Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf das Bild seines ehemaligen Teams an der Wand und Wood fiel ein, dass Dumbledore ein Abbild in seinem Büro hängen hatte, wie von jeder Mannschaft, die je den Pokal errungen hatte. Der Pokal … er musste lächeln, als er sich an dieses Spiel und vor allem diesen Moment in seinem Abschlussjahr erinnerte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er aus Glück so viele Tränen vergossen. Es war einfach ein Traum gewesen, der endlich wahr geworden war.

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal, Oliver", riss ihn die Professorin aus seinen Gedanken, „in aller Förmlichkeit und Ausführlichkeit. Dumbledore bittet Sie darum, Ihre Fähigkeiten unserer Schule zur Verfügung zu stellen und sie an lernhungrige junge Zauberer und Hexen weiterzugeben. Würden Sie die Stelle annehmen?"

Sie blickte ihn gespannt aus ihren Katzenaugen an, wartete auf eine Antwort; und sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie zu ihren Gunsten ausfallen würde.

Noch einmal rasten in Woods Kopf seine Gedanken umher; und er dachte an das Team von Puddlemere United, dass er wohl oder übel verlassen musste, wenn er nach Hogwarts ging. Er dachte an Adrien, seinen besten Freund, der sicher ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber sein würde, an Grant, der ihm wahrscheinlich den Besen in Brand stecken würde, wenn er das erfuhr, und an den Rest der Truppe, den er irgendwie in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Außerdem war da noch seine Karriere – seinen Stern, den die Presse unter großen Prophezeiungen aufgehen sah.

Andererseits dachte er an das Schloss mit all seinen Geheimnissen und Mythen, an die Geister, die Festmähler, die gemütlichen Zeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum und die harten Trainingsstunden; er dachte an sein altes Team und all die anderen alten Freunde, die er wieder sehen würde, zumindest für die Zeit, in der sie noch die Schule besuchten. War das alles es wert, sein jetziges Leben dafür aufzugeben?

_Würden Sie die Stelle annehmen?_

McGonagalls Frage geisterte zusätzlich noch immer in seinem Kopf herum, doch auf sonderbare Art und Weise schien sein Herz schon eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben.

Lächelnd sah er sein Gegenüber an und setzte sich aufrecht in den Sessel, jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt.

„Ja."

Minerva McGonagall glaubte für den ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Kam dieses entschlossene „Ja" von demselben jungen Mann, der vor Sekunden noch behauptet hatte, nicht der Richtige für die Stelle zu sein?

„Ja?"

„Ja. Ich will versuchen, Madam Hooch ein würdiger Nachfolger zu sein."

Oliver lächelte. McGonagall nickte anerkennend. „Das werden Sie sicher sein, darin hege ich keinen Zweifel. Sie wissen nicht, welch großer Stein Dumbledore vom Herzen fallen wird."

„Ich kann es mir annähernd vorstellen."

Nun entkam auch der betagten Hexe ein erleichtertes Lächeln und sie streckte Oliver über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand entgegen, die er nach minimalem Zögern selbstbewusst ergriff. Der Gedanke, dass sie von nun an eine „Kollegin" und nicht mehr eine Lehrerin sein würde, war doch etwas seltsam. Sayuri flatterte vergnügt mit den Schwingen und gab ein zufriedenes Glucksen von sich, ganz so, als ob sie das alles von Anfang an gutgeheißen hätte.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts lächelte erneut und hob ihr Wasserglas.

„Willkommen im Kollegium, _Professor_."

„Oliver wäre mir – zumindest bis Schulanfang – lieber", gab Wood lachend zu bedenken und atmete tief durch. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er gerade sein ganzes, bisheriges Leben über den Haufen geworfen und durcheinander gewirbelt, seinen Job geschmissen und eine Stelle als Lehrer angenommen hatte. Ideale Voraussetzungen für sein weiteres Leben, dachte er ironisch bei sich und leerte sein Wasserglas in einem Zug, als ob er sich wünschte, lieber etwas stark Alkoholisches darin vorzufinden.

„Unser härtester Kampf steht uns aber noch bevor", meinte er schließlich mit einem Seufzen und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ach ja? Und der wäre?"

Oliver rollte mit den Augen und deutete zu dem Foto der Mannschaft Puddlemere United.

„Adrien, mein Kapitän. Und Rob … mein Trainer."


	3. Eine schwere Entscheidung

2

**2. Kapitel Eine schwere Entscheidung**

**Anm. der Autorin: Dankeschön für die lieben Rückmeldungen! alle knuddelt Hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Was werden wohl die lieben Leute vom Team sagen? Hier erfahrt ihrs! Viel Spaß!! Eure Calypso**

_**Es ist mein Leben, das ist alles, was ich habe**_

_**Es ist mein Leben, und ich lebe es gerade**_

_**Nur schade, dass manchmal in mir ein Gefühl aufsteigt, **_

_**Das sich wehrt und beschwert**_

_**Dass das alles hier nicht so ist, wie ich's mir vorgestellt hatte**_

_**in meinen Träumen**_

_**Und trotz alldem bin ich hier …**_

_** Mondscheiner – Das was wir sind **_

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Junge?"

Grant schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und spuckte beinahe vor Fassungslosigkeit, als er mit stierendem Blick den jungen Mann anstarrte, der seelenruhig ihm gegenübersaß und keinerlei Emotion auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Der Trainer wusste, dass die ganze Mannschaft vor der Tür seiner Kabine stand und lauschte, doch er beschloss, sie nicht zu verjagen. Sollten sie ruhig hören, was ihr ehrenwerter Teamkollege zu tun gedachte.

Nachdem Grant den Brief von Dumbledore gelesen hatte, hatte er zuerst geglaubt, jemand erlaube sich einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm. Der Schulleiter konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen, seinen Hüter gerade zu Beginn der Saison aus dem Team zu entlassen, nur damit er – und das war der Gipfel an Frechheit – Lehrer in Hogwarts werden konnte. Lehrer! Nur ein Verrückter tauschte eine aufstrebende, glänzende Quidditchkarriere in einem altehrwürdigen, erfolgreichen Quidditchligateam gegen einen Lehrerposten ein. Wenn der Trainer allerdings den Blick sah, mit dem der Schotte ihn bedachte, so kam ihm der unbehagliche Gedanke, dass so ein Verrückter gerade vor ihm saß.

„Und was ist mit den Falmouth Falcons? Mit den Kenmare Kestrels? Mit all den anderen, deren Niederlage du besiegeln könntest? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht, bevor du mit dieser himmelschreienden Idee hier hereingestürmt kamst?"

Langsam aber sicher wurde Grant ungemütlich, und Woods gleichmütiges Gesicht ärgerte ihn noch viel mehr.

„Rob, bitte …", meinte der junge Hüter plötzlich und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor. „Hör mir zu. Du hast doch Dumbledores Schreiben erhalten, oder? Als jemand, der Dumbledore schätzt und vertraut, solltest du doch am besten wissen, dass seine Entscheidungen und Pläne zu durchdacht sind, um sie in Frage zu stellen!"

„Ich sehe bloß nicht den Sinn, den es macht, mir meinen Hüter wegzunehmen!", schnaubte Robert bitter mit gerötetem Gesicht und raufte sich die Haare. Gedanklich sah er schon die Spiele ohne Wood kommen, und Blackburn, der wieder seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, obwohl er dem Schotten weit unterlegen war … ein grausiges Szenario.

Oliver, seinerseits jetzt langsam wütend werdend trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und seufzte.

„Versteh doch bitte! Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurückgekehrt und glaub mir, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wieder schreckliche Morde und eine Zeit der Angst und des Schreckens beginnen! Dumbledore ist der einzige, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst hatte und noch immer hat, und das ist der Schutz, den er den Schülern geben kann! Alles andere müssen sie von selbst erlernen, und wenn der Schulleiter mich braucht, um ihm dabei zu helfen, so werde ich es tun Rob, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht! Bitte … lass mich gehen!"

Eine lange, schwerwiegende Pause trat zwischen den beiden Männern ein, in der sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten; und Grant sah das entschlossene Funkeln in Woods dunklen Augen, das sie förmlich zum Glühen brachte. In diesem Moment wusste er, das es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, zu widersprechen. Noch einmal dachte er über das ganze nach, und er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seinen Bruder Roy, dessen Tochter Mara im Herbst mit der Schule beginnen sollte. Wenn er es nun recht bedachte, so wollte auch er, dass sie sicher war und alles erlernte, um sich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen. Ihre Mutter war muggelstämmig, und deshalb war doppelte Vorsicht geboten.

„Na dann komm schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Mit einem sanfteren Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich der Trainer schließlich Oliver gegenüber nieder und kramte in seiner Schublade nach einem Blatt Pergament.

„So einen wie dich krieg ich nie wieder", murmelte er trotz allem verbissen und begann, die Feder wie wild über das Pergament sausen zu lassen. Glänzende, schwarze Tinte ließ eine Vertragsauflösung in krakeliger Schrift zurück, und Oliver wurde das Herz ein wenig schwer, als er die Worte las. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

_Durch meine Unterschrift bestätige ich, __Mr Robert Lewis Grant__, Trainer von Puddlemere United, kraft meiner Position __Mr Oliver Calum Wood__ auf eigenen Wunsch hin des abgeschlossenen Vertrages mit Dauer von 4 Jahren entbunden zu haben. Die Funktion des Ausgetretenen wird mit dem Nächsten der Reservebank ersetzt und ist bei eventuellen Rückentschlüssen ohne vorherige Prüfung und Aufnahme nicht wieder zu vergeben …_

„Aber wenn das dein Weg ist, Junge", Grant setzte am Ende des Schreibens seinen Namen auf den dafür vorgesehenen Strich und schnalzte mit der Zunge, „so will ich ihn gerne billigen. Meinen Segen hast du."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er dem ehemaligen Hüter von Puddlemere United das Pergament und die Feder hin, welche Oliver mit ein wenig zitternden Händen ergriff. Wenn er jetzt unterschrieb, gab es endgültig keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit mehr. War es denn richtig, jetzt alles aufzugeben?

Er unterdrückte die stummen Zweifel und dachte mit beherrschter Miene an das, was McGonagall ihm gesagt hatte … und an das, was er selbst in ihm gefühlt hatte.

Entschlossen senkte er den Federkiel und unterschrieb neben Grants Namen, dann blies er leise die Luft aus und reichte seinem Ex-Trainer das Blatt zurück, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

Dieser nahm es mit einem Seufzer entgegen und sah den Jüngeren eine ganze Weile nur an, und ein wehmütiger, fast schon väterlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, mein Junge", meinte er schließlich mit krächzender Stimme und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, Oliver tat es ihm gleich. „Und lass dir von den kleinen Scheißern nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen. Das Fluggenie bist hier immer noch du, kapiert?"

Wood nickte lächelnd und versuchte, das beklommene Gefühl in seinem Magen zu unterdrücken, als er Grant die Hand zum Abschied reichte. „Danke, Rob. Für alles. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie soweit geschafft."

Rob jedoch winkte nur ab und begann, in seinem Schreibtisch herumzukramen. „Ja ja, schon gut! Los, raus mit dir, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dich zum Bleiben zwinge!"

Schwermütig machte der junge Schotte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür, jedoch nicht, ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal nach dem kauzigen, alten Mann umzudrehen, den er in den letzten zwei Jahren seinen Mentor genannt hatte. Er seufzte und griff nach der Türklinke, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und öffnete die Tür.

Nur Sekunden später sah er sich einer wahren Horde von Menschen gegenüber, die ihn alle mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Ärger anblickten.

Ted, Derrick, Bill, Amanda, Lester, Helena und Harry; Andrew, Eugene, Garry, Alanis und Lee; sie alle standen vor der Tür ihres Trainers und starrten ihn an; und in diesem Moment schienen sie Welten zu trennen. Wood blieb nur ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem er mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen merkte, das Adrien – sein eigentlich bester Freund – fehlte, bevor Helena vortrat und zu ihm aufsah (sie war um gut zwei Köpfe kleiner als er).

„Du gehst also? Und wann hatte der gnädige Herr vor, uns davon in Kenntnis zu setzen?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel brach im Rest des Teams aus und ihre Blicke verloren all die Spur Traurigkeit, die sie besessen hatten. Enttäuschung, das beschrieb den Ausdruck richtig.

„Leute, ich …", setzte Wood an, doch ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Was sollte er ihnen sagen? Das es ihm Leid tat? Er kannte sie gut genug, und „Es tut mir Leid" war in der Sportbranche nicht die richtige Entschuldigung. Also versuchte er es anders. „Lasst es mich erklären, ich –"

„Was soll es da noch zu erklären geben?", unterbrach ihn Lee (der aber eher so aussah, als würde er am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft springen, endlich wieder der 1. Hüter zu sein). „Es ist Saisonbeginn und du machst einfach 'n Abgang! Von dem Teamgeist, den du uns so oft eingebläut hast, kann doch da keine Rede sein!"

Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel, und Oliver war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er musste ihnen unbedingt erklären, dass er sie nur schweren Herzens verließ, und das auch nur wegen Dumbledores Bitte. Zu allererst schloss er die Tür zur Trainerkabine, dann bahnte er sich wortlos einen Weg durch seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen und ließ sich etwas weiter hinten im Gang auf eine Bank sinken. Die anderen folgten ihm und stellten sich um ihn herum auf, einen driftigen Grund und eine ausreichende Erklärung erwartend.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt von mir hören?", richtete Wood das Wort an die steinernen Gesichter, die sich wie eine Mauer um ihn herum zogen und ihn mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren schienen.

„Dass es mir Leid tut? Dass es mir verdammt noch mal _schwer_ gefallen ist, diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Ja! Ob ihr es hören wollt oder nicht, dass ist es, was ich euch zu sagen habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch jetzt so hängen lassen _muss_. Es war verdammt noch mal sehr schwer, und ich habe gut darüber nachgedacht …"

„Nicht recht lange, meine ich", unterbrach ihn Derrick lakonisch und Ted pflichtete ihm bei.

„Genau! So eine Entscheidung sollte man doch gut und lange überdenken! Erst gestern warst du noch ein fixer Bestandteil unseres Teams, und jetzt …", resignierend ließ er die Hände sinken und starrte den Hüter mit traurig gewordener Miene an. „… jetzt stehen wir vor der Tatsache, dass wir nicht nur unseren … unseren besten Mann, sondern auch einen Freund verlieren."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten, und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Woods Magen aus.

_Hatte Ted ihn gerade ihren ‚besten Mann' genannt?_

Plötzlich verstand er wirklich, was es auch für das Team bedeutete, wenn er ging. Er war wirklich gut gewesen … und ohne hochmütig sein zu wollen, konnte er sagen, dass sie seinetwegen viele Spiele gewonnen hatten. Jetzt aber gab er seine ganze, viel versprechende Karriere auf.

Würde ihr Siegeszug nun auch seinetwegen seinem Ende entgegensehen? Das war das Letzte, was er gewollt hatte.

„Leute, ich …", der junge Schotte raufte sich die Haare und vergrub seine langen Finger darin, seine Augen brannten verräterisch und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Himmel, wie ein kleiner Junge flennen, das würde er nicht.

„Ich … das hatte ich nicht geplant, wisst ihr? Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde … ich würde aus eigenen Überlegungen heraus … _Lehrer_ werden?"

Die Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Teammitglieder wurden allmählich sanfter, bei seinen letzten Worten hatte sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf die Münder der jungen Frauen gestohlen.

„Nein? Also! Meine Gründe sind nicht eigener, sondern viel dringenderer Natur. Hat euch Grant denn irgendetwas erzählt?"

„Nur, dass du deinen Posten hinschmeißt und dich aus dem Vertrag schmuggelst, nur um zurück in deine alte Schule zu gehen und zu unterrichten", kam es von Alanis. „Mehr wollte er uns nicht sagen, er meinte, wir sollten uns besser auf den Sport als auf das konzentrieren."

„Es ist nicht gut von ihm, euch die Gründe für mein Gehen vorzuenthalten", schnaubte Wood, dann räusperte er sich kurz und begann, ihnen eben jene Gründe zu schildern.

Aus seinen Worten sprach Überzeugung dessen, was er vertrat, und je länger er redete, desto mehr verstanden auch alle, warum er das Team so überstürzt verlassen hatte.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm aussieht", murmelte Andrew, der seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts erst gute sechs Jahre hinter sich hatte und ebenfalls in Gryffindor gewesen war. Auch alle anderen machten betroffene Gesichter, und nun schien es, als habe keiner mehr Einwände oder Bedenken gegen Woods Aufgabe.

„Versteht ihr mich jetzt?", fragte dieser mit matter Stimme und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu seinen Kollegen auf, und statt der wütenden Gesichter von vorhin kam ihm nun Freundlichkeit, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und Verständnis entgegen.

„Klar", meine Lee und klopfte Oliver auf die Schulter (der junge Schotte hatte zwar noch immer das Gefühl, als könne es dem anderen Hüter gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass er fort kam, doch er freute sich über diese Geste).

„Ich denke, ich spreche für das ganze Team, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir viel Glück wünsche", kam es plötzlich von Alanis, in ihren Augen stand ehrliches Bedauern, sie trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn (da sie so klein war, artete es fast schon in eine Verrenkübung für sie aus).

„Du wirst uns fehlen, du Super-Hüter! Pass auf dich auf."

Plötzlich wollte ein jeder Oliver ein letztes Mal umarmen, Wood erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von jedem mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, denn niemand konnte sagen, wann sie sich jemals wieder sehen würden.

Als er sich schließlich auch von Lester losgerissen hatte, sah er sich suchend im Vorzimmer um, doch der, auf den er gehofft hatte, war noch immer nicht erschienen; und langsam befiel den jungen Schotten wieder ein dumpfes Gefühl des schlechten Gewissens.

„Wo ist Adrien?"

Alanis und Andrew wechselten einen kurzen, aber vielsagenden Blick, der Olivers geübtem Blick nicht entging, und er stellte die Frage erneut an sie.

„Wo. Ist. Adrien? Ich will mit ihm reden!"

Als Andrew nach kurzem Zögern schließlich begann, zu sprechen, konnte er Wood nicht in die Augen sehen, sondern richtete seinen Blick kontinuierlich auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Er … nun ja, er … als er gehört hat, dass du aussteigst … war er – um es milde auszudrücken – ziemlich sauer und enttäuscht. Du kennst ihn doch, leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen und schwer zu beruhigen. Er ist abgehauen, ich glaube er trainiert sich grade den ganzen Frust von der Seele."

Vorsichtig hob Andrew den Blick und blinzelte, auch der Rest des Teams wartete scheinbar auf Olivers Reaktion. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit Adrien gesprochen, nachdem sie die Neuigkeit erfahren hatten, doch ein jeder hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, und das war genug gewesen.

Das dumpfe Gefühl in Woods Magen verstärkte sich und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Es stimmte, eigentlich kannte er Adrien gut genug, um dessen Reaktion vorhersehen zu können. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, sonst würde mit seinem Gehen auch ihre Freundschaft zerbrechen.

Mit einem kurzen „Entschuldigt mich" schob er sich durch den Haufen und eilte aus dem Vorzimmer, hinaus an die kühle, frische Luft.

Das scharfe Sausen, als der Quaffel wieder und wieder mit aller Kraft durch einen der Torringe geschossen wurde, erfüllte schon eine ganze Weile das verlassene Stadion von Puddlemere United. Das große Quidditchfeld lag fast verlassen da, die Torringe und Fahnen erhoben sich majestätisch in den mattgrauen Himmel, der vom starken Gewitter am Vortag noch wolkenverhangen war.

Wieder raste der rote Quaffel durch einen der Ringe, begleitet von einem verärgerten, kurzen Aufschrei desjenigen, der ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit immer wieder warf, um seiner ganzen Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.

Adrien Harrolds sonst so ruhiges, markantes Gesicht war zu einer grimmigen Maske verzerrt; immer und immer wieder, wenn der rote Ball zu ihm zurück kam, packte er ihn erneut und schleuderte ihn mit solch einer Kraft von ihm weg, dass sogar den Nationalspielern die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt wäre.

Die Wut, die er schon seit dem Morgen in sich trug, verrauchte langsam; und mit jedem Wurf blieb nur noch tiefe Enttäuschung zurück. Mutlos ließ er den Arm sinken, als er den Quaffel erneut in Richtung der Tore werfen wollte und schwebte für einen Moment still in der Luft hoch über dem Rasen. Seine hellen Augen waren ausdruckslos auf einen Punkt irgendwo in der weiten Landschaft vor ihm gerichtet, sein Blick verlor sich in den Weiten der Wälder und Wiesen; und er fühlte sich, als würde ihn seine maßlose Enttäuschung von innen heraus aufzehren.

Was Oliver getan hatte, tat ihm weh; doch das wagte er nicht, zuzugeben. Nach außen hin hatte er den starken, aber doch sich überrumpelt gefühlten Kapitän der Mannschaft gespielt, der nach dieser Neuigkeit versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren. In seinem Inneren jedoch schien etwas zerbrochen zu sein.

Er glaubte, dass die anderen aus dem Team es nie wirklich geahnt hatten; vielleicht wegen der Art, mit der er immer mit dem Hüter gesprochen hatte oder mit ihm umgegangen war; doch in Wahrheit waren er und Oliver gute Freunde gewesen – vom ersten Tag an. Seit der junge Schotte das erste Mal mit ihnen trainiert hatte, hatte Adrien ihn unter seine erfahrenen Fittiche genommen, obwohl er nur um einige Jahre älter war als er.

Seitdem hatten sie viel zusammen unternommen, waren abends ausgegangen, hatten Spielzüge besprochen, zusammen trainiert, wenn beide vor einem wichtigen Spiel nicht ruhig sein oder schlafen konnten, sich über Grant lustig gemacht und dann und wann gemütlich ein Bier in seiner oder Olivers Wohnung getrunken.

Im Grunde waren sie vom selben Schlag gewesen – sowohl was das Spiel als auch das Private anbelangte. Und doch …

_Und doch_, dachte Adrien mit erneut aufkeimendem Groll und umklammerte seinen Besenstiel fester, _und doch hat er mich so hintergangen_…

Adrien hätte viel erwartet; auf das jedoch war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Nie im Traum hätte er daran gedacht, dass Wood das Team verlassen würde – noch dazu JETZT und ohne einleuchtende Erklärung. Dass er Puddlemere United verließ, bedeutete für den Kapitän nicht nur in gewisser Weise einen Verrat am Team selbst. Nein, auch einen Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft.

Kraftlos und mit allmählich schmerzenden Armen wollte er schon umkehren und gen Boden fliegen, um nach Hause zu gehen und allein zu sein, als plötzlich eine Stimme quer durch das Stadion schallte.

„Adrien? ADRIEN!"

Mit einem Ruck riss der Kapitän seinen Besen herum und sah, wie unten auf dem Boden eine Gestalt die Umkleiden verließ und langsam über den Rasen spazierte. Selbst aus dieser Höhe konnte der Angesprochene erkennen, wer es war; er hatte sich also nicht in der Stimme getäuscht, und erneut wallte Zorn in ihm auf.

„Was willst du?", bellte er und hielt verbissen seine Flughöhe, nicht willens, zu Wood auf den Boden zu kommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Oliver war jetzt fast in der Mitte des großen Feldes und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Adrien aufsehen zu können. Mit einer Hand beschattete er seine Augen und blickte hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Dann erhob er seine Stimme erneut.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es etwas unhöflich und stimmbänderzerstörend ist, wenn du dort oben bleibst und wir uns auf diese Distanz unterhalten? Komm runter, Adrien! Wir müssen reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", kam die kurz angebundene Antwort und Oliver ließ seinen Arm sinken, „und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es noch etwas bringen würde. Musst du nicht nach Hause und deine _Koffer packen_ _für deine neue Herausforderung_?"

Mit seinen scharfen Augen sah er, wie Wood die Stirn runzelte und ein verletzter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Willst du nicht wenigstens zuerst herunterkommen, bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst und mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf wirfst?", kam es ein klein wenig mutlos vom Boden und Adrien rollte mit den Augen. Der Schotte gab einfach nicht auf.

Er warf einen weiteren Blick zum Boden hinunter und erkannte, dass Oliver sich kurzerhand ins taunasse Gras gesetzt hatte und noch immer zu ihm aufsah. Seine Miene verriet das aufrichtige Bedürfnis, mit seinem Kapitän sprechen zu wollen.

Adrien schnaubte und wendete scharf seinen Besen. Verdammt sei dieser Schotte mit den unerträglich guten Fähigkeiten!

Im langsamen Sinkflug kehrte er mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück zur Erde und landete etwas härter als beabsichtigt auf dem nassen Gras, nur einen Meter von seinem Freund entfernt.

Oliver erhob sich wie in Trance und klopfte beiläufig das klebrig-nasse Gras von seiner Hose.

Dann ging er bedächtigen Schrittes auf Adrien zu, der ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, ganz so, als hätte er einen Feind vor sich. Seine Stimme war kalt, als er sprach.

„Bevor du jetzt versuchst, mir irgendwelche Erklärungen aufzuschwatzen, lass dir eines gesagt sein, Oliver Wood: Ich hätte nie von dir gedacht, dass du das Team – und _mich_ – so im Stich lässt. Echt nicht. Ich habe gedacht, das alles bedeutet dir etwas; zuviel, um es einfach _wegzuwerfen_! Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt … in dem, und in dir!"

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden und nur der Wind war in den Wipfeln der umliegenden Bäume zu hören. Der Hüter raufte sich die Haare und seufzte.

„Lass es mich dir erklären, Adrien! Sei doch nicht so stur."

Doch Harrold rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, kein Wort kam über seine zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Adrien, bitte", versuchte Wood es noch einmal und erreichte wenigstens, dass sein Freund die Spannung aus seinem Gesicht nahm und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich höre."

Der junge Schotte atmete tief durch, und begann schließlich, mit leiser, aufrichtig klingender Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich habe eine Zeit lang darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es dir erklären könnte. Habe alles gedreht und gewendet, doch ich bin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Aber schließlich habe ich etwas wieder gefunden, dass dich vielleicht von dem überzeugt, was meine neue Bestimmung wird. Hier."

Und er reichte Adrien ein zusammengefaltetes Stück abgegriffen aussehendes Pergament. Tatsächlich hatte Oliver es wieder und wieder gelesen, als er es erhalten hatte, und nun holte er es aus seiner Manteltasche und gab es an seinen ehemaligen Kapitän.

Dieser faltete das Stück Pergament mit gerunzelter Stirn auseinander, glättete es und begann leise murmelnd zu lesen.

_Lieber Oliver,_

_wie geht es dir? Nachdem du ja so lange nichts hast von dir hören lassen, haben wir beschlossen, dich mit einem Brief zu nerven._

_Bestimmt bist du Tag und Nacht beschäftigt mit Training, und vielleicht erkennst du jetzt endlich, wie unser Leben während deiner Zeit als Kapitän war. :-)_

_Hogwarts hat sich sehr verändert, seit du weg bist. Keine Trainingsstunden zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten, keine emotionalen Aufmunterungsreden …_

_Und vor allem KEIN QUIDDITCH! Du hast richtig gelesen – letztes Schuljahr gab's keine Hausmeisterschaften. Schrecklich, oder?_

_Der Grund war das Trimagische Turnier, das in der Schule stattgefunden hat; und Harry war einer der Trimagischen Champions (was du sicher im Tagespropheten gelesen hast)._

_Natürlich ist das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen. Am Ende stellte sich dann heraus, das Du-weißt-schon-wer Harry eine Falle gestellt hat, um ihn umzubringen._

_Du hast sicher bereits von Cedric Diggorys Tod erfahren – eine grauenvolle Geschichte. Harry macht sich noch immer Vorwürfe, er war ja schließlich dabei._

_Die Tage werden immer dunkler, Oliver. Vielleicht spürst du das nicht, weil dein Leben voll von Quidditch davon noch verschont geblieben ist._

_Doch in Hogwarts sind deutlich Veränderungen zu spüren. Die Schüler haben Angst, und Dumbledore auch. Obwohl das Ministerium alle Beweise, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, abstreitet, weiß es hier ein jeder (mit Ausnahme der Slytherins vielleicht)._

_Im Ernst, würdest du denken, Harry lügt? Es ist schrecklich, viele Eltern reden angeblich davon, ihre Kinder von Hogwarts zu nehmen. _

_Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden wahrscheinlich radikal verschärft; und das Leben hier wird einfach nicht mehr so sein, wie es zu deiner Zeit noch war._

_Aber genug davon, wie läufts bei Puddlemere United? Haben gehört, du bist zum 1. Hüter aufgestiegen, Gratulation! Wir haben uns bereits gefragt, wann sie endlich deine herausragenden Fähigkeiten entdecken und dich von der Bank holen._

_Hoffentlich hören wir bald wieder von dir, denn die alten Zeiten fehlen uns manchmal doch sehr …_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Katie u. Harry_

Adrien hatte zu Ende gelesen; stumm ließ er den Brief sinken und starrte Oliver mit komplett veränderter Miene an. Aus seinen Augen sprach nicht mehr Abneigung, sondern ein Hauch von Furcht; und ein Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit trat in seine Züge.

„Ich – ich wusste nicht, dass … dass es so … _schlimm_ ist", sagte auch er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme und Oliver erkannte Aufrichtigkeit dahinter.

Er trat zu seinem Freund heran und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter.

„Adrien, ich … ich gehe nicht weg, weil ich irgendjemandem eins auswischen will oder weil ich mich zu etwas Besserem berufen fühle. Ich gehe weg, weil es von mir verlangt wird, weil _Dumbledore_ mit darum bittet. Die Zeit wird kommen, da wir gerüstet sein müssen für den letzten Kampf, und wenn der Schulleiter der Meinung ist, ich könnte dazu beitragen, so werde ich es tun. Verstehst du?"

Und Adrien Harrold verstand.

Wortlos legte er Wood ebenfalls eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihm lange in die Augen. Dann nickte er mit ernster Miene zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Er war noch nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen, das wusste der junge Schotte; doch allein der Blick und den Ausdruck, den Adrien jetzt in seinem Gesicht trug, waren ihm Antwort genug.

_Viel Glück. Pass auf dich auf._

Wood lächelte und es war, als wäre ein tonnenschwerer Stein von seinem Herzen gefallen. Dass nun auch Adrien hinter der Entscheidung stand, machte die Sache gleich viel einfacher.

„So, und nun erzähl", forderte ihn Harrold auf, als sie langsamen Schrittes aus dem Stadion und zurück zum Hauptgebäude der Mannschaft schlenderten. „Ich will alle Details – und keine weiteren Verheimlichungen, ok?"

Doch er zwinkerte mit einem schelmischen Blick, so wie er es immer tat.

Schnell und behände flog die Spitze der Adlerfeder über das glatte Pergament und hinterließ feine, glänzende Linien aus Tinte. Die flackernden Flammen der großen Kerze auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch warfen goldene und lichte Sprenkel auf die skizzierte Zeichnung eines großen Feldes. Geschwungene Pfeile und gestrichelte Linien markierten verschiedene Richtungen und Flugbahnen, versehen mit hingekritzelten Kommentaren und verschiedenen Taktiken, die alle schon einmal in einem seiner Quidditchspiele Einsatz gefunden hatten.

Seit vier Tagen nun schon hatte es sich Wood in seiner Wohnung mehr oder weniger gemütlich gemacht; war nur zum Einkaufen und zu einem Treffen mit Adrien hinausgegangen und hatte auch nur einen sehr geringen Teil dieser Zeit verschlafen.

Ununterbrochen hatte er über einem Haufen Pergamentblätter gebrütet; Kommentare und Vorbereitungen für seine ersten Stunden entworfen; Strategiezüge und Taktiken ersonnen und wieder verworfen, nur um sie dann zu verbessern; ehemalige Spielzüge in effektive Finten umgetüftelt und Anweisungen des korrekten Fliegens für die Erstklässler zusammengestellt, die ja erst einmal den Umgang mit dem Besen kennenlernen sollten. Dabei hatte er sich beinahe wortgetreu an jene Erklärungen gehalten, die ihm Madam Hooch in seinem ersten Jahr gegeben hatte, vermischt mit eigenen Eindrücken und Erkenntnissen.

Auch an diesem Abend hockte er im Schneidersitz und an das Sofa gelehnt vor dem Wohnzimmertisch. Die Kerze war schon fast zur Hälfte heruntergebrannt und flackerte immer öfter, doch es störte ihn kaum.

Der Boden um ihn herum war bedeckt mit zerknüllten oder sorgfältig gestapelten Pergamentblättern; von denen er jene, die er gebrauchen konnte, später in ordentliche Mappen einsortieren würde.

Aus dem kleinen CD-Player (einer Muggelerfindung, für die ihn Adrien begeistert hatte) neben der Couch drangen leise Klänge einer Muggelband aus seiner Heimatregion, den Schicksalsschwestern gar nicht unähnlich.

Olivers geschickte Hände führten die Feder in einem letzten, geraden Pfeil über das Blatt und er begutachtete die Skizze, die er angefertigt hatte.

Schon seit Stunden hatte er daran getüftelt; es sollte eine Finte zur Fluchabwehr bei schlechtem Wetter sein; denn dichte Nebel- und Regenschleier – so erinnerte er sich – konnten wahrlich hilfreich sein, wollte man sich vor anderer Augen verbergen.

Schon etwas müde fügte er der Skizze noch einige abschließende Erklärungen und Kommentare hinzu, dann legte er die Adlerfeder beiseite und blies sachte über das Pergament, um die Tinte zu trocknen. Dann seufzte er und langte gedankenverloren nach der mittlerweile dritten Flasche Butterbier, die neben ihm auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand.

Während er einen tiefen Schluck nahm und die langen Beine von sich streckte, dachte er nach. Über das, was auf ihn zukommen würde, und über das, was hinter ihm lag.

Es würde unbestreitbar viele Herausforderungen geben, mit denen er zurechtkommen würde müssen. Die Schüler, die teilweise schon zu seiner Zeit in der Schule gewesen waren und ihn nun als Lehrer anerkennen mussten; die Slytherins, die das ganze sicher als eine Lachnummer abtun würden; und schließlich derjenige, gegen er all die Unschuldigen schulen und vorbereiten musste.

_Voldemort_.

Allein beim Gedanken an diesen Namen und das damit verbundene Grauen jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken, obwohl es im Zimmer zunehmend heißer wurde.

Rasch nahm er einen weiteren tiefen Zug, bevor er sich dessen besann, dass es auch positive Dinge geben würde.

Er würde seine alten Freunde wieder sehen – auch wenn sich der Spaß mit ihnen, seiner neuen Stellung zum Trotz, in Grenzen halten musste – ,sein Team und all die anderen; die ehemaligen Lehrer, die von nun an seine Kollegen waren (so seltsam sich das auch anhören mochte) und das Schloss mit all seinen Geheimnissen und Mythen.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet befand er seine Entscheidung für richtig. Nur jemand, der egoistisch genug war, an seine eigene Karriere zu denken, hätte die Bitte Albus Dumbledores, des mächtigsten Zauberers, den er kannte, abgeschlagen und die Augen vor der dunklen Wirklichkeit verschlossen.

Seufzend und mit schmerzendem Rücken erhob sich der junge Schotte vom Boden und trug die mittlerweile leere Butterbierflasche zum Abfalleimer. Dann sammelte er langsam die zerknüllten Pergamentfetzen auf und beförderte sie der Flasche hinterher. Die Blätter mit den Unterrichtsmaterialien stapelte er säuberlich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, bevor er die Kerze ausblies und sich streckend das Zimmer verließ, um sich endlich schlafen zu legen.

In elf Tagen würde ein neues Leben für ihn beginnen, das war unbestreitbare Tatsache. Ein Leben, von dem er nie geträumt hatte, denn seine Träume hatten immer dem Sport gegolten.

Und trotz alldem würde er die neue Herausforderung bestreiten und meistern; genauso, wie McGonagall es ihm vorausgesagt hatte.

**Reviews? **


	4. Zurück in die alten Zeiten

3

**3. Kapitel Zurück in die alten Zeiten**

**Anm. der Autorin: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! knuffz Ihr helft mir wirklich sehr!**** Besonders Psaum ist zu erwähnen, die immer fleißig als erstes am Start ist DANKE )**

**Danke auch an meine Muse Fahir, die mich immer nervend in die Seite piekst, wenn ich mal nicht schreibe ****…**

**Kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel … freudiges Wiedersehen mit altbekannten Gesichtern? ****Kreischende Puddlemere-Fangemeinden? Wir werden sehen … **

**Die kursiven Stellen sollen Olivers Gedanken darstellen. Viel Spaß! Eure Calypso**

**P.S.****: Wundert euch nicht, wenn die Liedexte nicht ganz zum Kapitel passen aber manchmal finde ich eben nichts Besseres Danke an Judith für das Finden eines Liedes für dieses Kap 3!**

_**There's a man who came to stay**_

_**The boy he replaced disappeared without a trace**_

_**No-one would say what they wanted to say**_

_**So he was king for a day**_

_**There's a man who came to stay …**_

_**Babyshambles – There's a man who came to stay **_

Der Tag brach an, sonnig und mit einer leichten, lauwarmen Brise. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und warf ihre Strahlen durch den schmalen Spalt der weißen Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer, malte goldene Sprenkel an Wände und Decke und spiegelte sich vielfach in den Schnallen des großen Reisekoffers, der aufgeklappt neben der Tür stand, und in der Glasfläche des Weckers, dessen Zeiger im Moment neun Uhr anzeigten.

Als er mit einem Mal ein lautes, schrilles Läuten von sich gab, ging ein plötzliches Rucken durch den Körper, der sich unter dem leichten Leinenlaken zusammengekauert hatte.

Aus den langen Bahnen weißen Stoffes schoss eine Hand hervor und schlug wie ferngesteuert auf den Wecker ein, bis dieser Ruhe gab, dann war ein leises Murren unter der Bettdecke zu hören.

Langsam und sich genüsslich streckend begann Wood, sich im Bett herumzuwälzen. Es war wie an jedem anderen Morgen, in fünf Minuten würde er gut erholt aufstehen und …

… _und heute zurück nach Hogwarts gehen._

Diese Erkenntnis entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sich noch leicht bedröppelt aufsetzte und sich durchs zerzauste Haar fuhr. Beinahe schon hätte er erwartet, seine Mutter an die Tür klopfen und ihn wecken zu hören, wie in alten Zeiten.

„_Oliver! Oliver, Schatz, mach schon! Sonst kommen wir zu spät!"_

Doch dieses Mal war er auf sich allein gestellt; seine Mutter würde ihn nicht wecken und zum Hauskamin scheuchen, von dort aus sie immer in den Tropfenden Kessel gereist waren, um nach King's Cross zu gelangen.

Dieses Mal nicht.

Sich erneut streckend und dehnend stieg der neue Professor für Flugkampf gut gelaunt und nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet aus dem Bett und trottete ins Bad hinüber. Auch das müde, ziemlich fertig aussehende Gesicht im Spiegel – dem man die Schlaflosigkeit der vergangenen Tage ansah – konnte seine Laune nicht trüben; und so entledigte er sich nach der Morgenrasur mit einem Schwung seiner Kleidung und nahm eine ausgiebige, aber kalte Dusche.

Das eisige Wasser belebte seine Sinne endgültig, und minutenlang ließ er die Tropfen auf seinen Kopf prasseln und seinen athletisch gebauten Körper hinunterrinnen. Dann wurde er sich dem Zeitdruck bewusst, unter dem er stand; er verließ die Dusche eilig, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in dieselbe weite, schwarze Hose und dasselbe, langärmelige Shirt, das er auch an jenem Tag getragen hatte, an dem McGonagall bei ihm gewesen war.

Mit einem Handtuch halb um den Kopf und halb um den Hals geschlungen stromerte er unruhig und hektisch durch die Wohnung und sammelte hie und da noch Sachen ein, die er am Vortag vergessen hatte, einzupacken. So landeten noch seine aufgehobenen Hand- und Knieschützer aus Hogwartszeiten (die von Puddlemere United hatte er zurückgeben müssen), eine zusätzliche Packung Eulenkekse und ein warmer Mantel für kalte Tage in seinem offenen, schon gut angefüllten Koffer.

Als seine Haare endlich trocken waren, sah er sich noch einmal in jedem Zimmer seiner kleinen Wohnung, die er während der Schulzeit leer zurückließ, genau um; doch er konnte nichts entdecken, was er vergessen haben könnte.

Leise Klopfgeräusche ließen ihn zum Wohnzimmerfenster herumfahren; draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß seine Eule Sayuri, im Schnabel trug sie einen Brief, wahrscheinlich von seinen Eltern. Gestern noch hatte er ihnen von seinen neuen Plänen berichtet – etwas spät zwar, wie er wusste, aber doch.

Gespannt öffnete er das Fenster, zum einen, um frische Morgenluft hereinzulassen, zum anderen, um Sayuri zu empfangen, die sich mit den Flügeln schlagend auf seine Schulter setzte und leise schuhute. Behutsam nahm Oliver ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel, faltete ihn auf und las.

_Lieber Oliver,_

_danke für deinen langen und ziemlich unerwarteten Brief. Wir dachten erst, du willst uns an der Nase herumführen, doch je mehr wir lasen, desto mehr wurde erkenntlich, dass du das Ganze ernst meinst._

_Natürlich haben wir die ganze Geschichte ebenfalls im Tagespropheten verfolgt, und sei dir gewiss, dass auch wir Harry Potter nicht für einen Lügner halten. Dass Voldemort zurückkehrt, musste früher oder später ja so kommen._

_Pass auf dich auf, Oliver. Wir können deine Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen, doch wir können dich wissen lassen, dass wir hinter dir stehen und dir alles Gute wünschen. Wir haben vollstes Vertrauen, und sind sehr stolz auf dich._

_In Liebe,_

_Mum & Dad_

„Danke Sayu, hast du prima gemacht", lobte Wood seine Eule, und noch in den Brief vertieft kramte er in der Schachtel Eulenkekse auf der Kommode und fischte das letzte Keks heraus. Sayuri schnappte begierig mit dem Schnabel danach und fraß es mit einem Biss auf, dann flatterte sie von der Schulter ihres Herrchens und setzte sich vorsorglich in ihren Käfig. Sie schien zu spüren, dass die Abreise kurz bevor stand.

Mittlerweile war es zehn vor zehn. Oliver faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Dass auch seine Eltern, neben Adrien und seinen Teamkollegen, hinter ihm standen, gab ihm erneut ein wenig mehr Mut.

Mit langen Schritten eilte er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und verschloss nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick den Koffer sorgfältig. Er würde ihn – zusammen mit Sayuris Käfig – auf Taschengröße verkleinern, bevor er nachher in die Seitengasse neben dem Bahnhofshauptgebäude apparierte. Den frühen Zeitpunkt des Aufbruchs hatte er gewählt, um möglichst wenig Aufsehen unter den Schülern und vielleicht auch Puddlemere-Fans, die ihn erkannten, zu erregen, so lange es sich vermeiden ließ. Sobald er am Bahnsteig war, würde er sich ein abgelegenes Abteil suchen, bevor es zu Fragen kam, die sich ohnehin beim Festmahl beantworten würden. Verraten wollte er nichts, sollte er doch jemanden treffen.

Nachdem er den Koffer mit einiger Anstrengung in den Flur gezerrt hatte, schlüpfte er dort in seine Turnschuhe und zog einen schwarzen Mantel gegen den Wind über. Dann holte er Sayuri samt Käfig aus dem Wohnzimmer und langte in der Hosentasche nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Tut mir Leid, Sayu. Ist ja nicht für lang", meinte er mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner Eule, bevor er murmelte: „_Reducio_!"

Koffer und Eulenkäfig schrumpften im selben Augenblick auf eine so geringe Größe zusammen, dass sie in seine Manteltasche passten. Zufrieden blickte er sich ein letztes Mal um, atmete tief durch und verließ mit pochendem Herzen seine Wohnung.

Draußen auf dem Flur des Apartmenthauses warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf das Türschild, auf dem in kleiner, gerader Handschrift _Oliver C. Wood_ stand.

_Mach's gut … ich seh dich dann nächsten Sommer…_

Dann atmete er tief durch, drehte sich mit Schwung auf der Stelle, fixierte sein Ziel in Gedanken und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war noch fast leer, als Gryffindors ehemaliger Quidditchkapitän durch die steinerne Absperrung gestolpert kam und versuchte, wieder das Gleichgewicht zu finden. Es war einfach schon zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal hindurchgeglitten war.

Ein leises Fiepen in seiner Manteltasche erinnerte ihn plötzlich wieder an Sayuri, und eilig holte er sowohl seine Eule als auch seinen Koffer – auf das Minimum geschrumpft – aus der Manteltasche. Beides stellte er vor sich auf den Boden, und zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Verdammt … tut mir echt Leid, Sayu … _engorgio_!"

Koffer und Eulenkäfig schwollen augenblicklich synchron auf ihre jeweilige Originalgröße an, und Sayuri, die im ersten Moment etwas zerknautscht und fuchsig aussah, gab nach einigen Sekunden wieder zufriedenere Laute von sich.

Entschlossen packte Wood seinen Koffer und den Käfig an ihren Griffen und trat hinter der Säule, hinter der er gestanden hatte, nach vorne auf den Hauptteil des Bahnsteigs.

Vereinzelte Schüler standen da mit ihren Eltern und verabschiedeten sich; bei manchen, die aussahen, als würden sie ihr erstes Schuljahr antreten, ging dies tränenreich vonstatten; bei anderen, wie schon irgendwie routinierter aussahen, konnte man keine solch ausgeprägten Emotionen erkennen.

Vor sich, auf den Schienen, erkannte er – umwabert von dichtem Dampf – den Hogwarts Express, und augenblicklich schoben sich alte Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit in seine Gedanken, riefen Bilder und Szenen hervor und brachten ihn dazu, eine Zeit lang nur schweigend und mit ausdruckslosem Blick auf dem Bahnsteig zu stehen und die Lok anzustarren.

Erst, als er unmittelbar neben ihm jemanden tuscheln hörte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und wandte sich verwundert um. Etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein stämmiger, braunhaariger Junge, der wohl um die zwölf sein mochte und Wood seltsam an sich selbst in diesem Alter erinnerte. Er trug bereits seinen Hogwartsumhang, und anhand des Wappens auf seiner Brust erkannte Oliver, dass er dem Haus Gryffindor angehörte. Neben ihm befanden sich noch zwei weitere Jungen, ebenfalls aus Gryffindor. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und schielten hin und wieder mit ungläubigem Blick zu ihm herüber, bevor sie sich wieder berieten.

„Ist das …?", fragte der erste Junge mit großen Augen und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Wood herüber.

„Nein, das gibt's nicht …", kommentierte der andere und folgte dem Blick des ersten.

„Warum nicht, du Blödmann! Auf meinen Sammelkarten sieht er genauso aus!", beschwerte sich der stämmige Junge aufgebracht, aber leise, und ohne seine Augen von Oliver zu wenden.

„Was sollte er hier zu suchen haben, Raleigh?" Der dritte Junge hatte beschwichtigend das Wort an den ersten gerichtet.

Die Stimmen der drei Freunde waren schon etwas lauter geworden, und Wood schluckte. Er brauchte gar nicht weiter zuzuhören, um zu wissen, von wem sie sprachen. Sie hatten ihn sofort erkannt.

_Eigentlich hättest du dir da vorher schon draufkommen können, dass solche Situationen auf dich zukommen werden, Oliver Wood, ehemaliger erster Hüter von Puddlemere United, Jungtalent in der englischen Liga und begehrtes Fanobjekt seit dem letzen Cupsieg. Ob sie wohl schon wissen, dass du ausgestiegen bist, um ihr neuer Lehrer zu werden?_

Raleigh warf die Hände in die Luft. „Was weiß ich, Connor? Tatsache ist, dass er es ist, basta. Egal, was Davy sagt; ich werd doch wohl noch wissen, wie einer meiner Lieblingsspieler aussie-"

Plötzlich hielt er inne und seine Augen wurden noch größer; anscheinend hatte er entdeckt, dass ihr Gesprächsobjekt schon die ganze Zeit zu ihnen hinübersah und sie beobachtete, so wie sie ihn. Auch Connor und Davy wandten nun die Köpfe und wurden rot, als sie den Mann bemerkten, der mit einem Koffer und einem Eulenkäfig auf dem fast verlassenen Bahnsteig stand und ihrem Quidditchidol so dermaßen ähnlich war.

Bevor Wood auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, der Situation zu entfliehen und einfach in den Zug zu steigen, war auch schon der Junge namens Raleigh mutig vorgetreten, marschierte entschlossen auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Gespannt sah Oliver auf ihn hinunter und setzte ein möglichst freundliches Gesicht auf. Er wollte es sich ja nicht schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres mit seinen Schülern verscherzen, besonders, wenn sie noch dazu Fans von ihm waren.

„Ja bitte?"

Nach einem vergewissernden Seitenblick auf seine beiden Freunde, die mit scheinbar angehaltenem Atem hinter ihm standen, wandte sich Raleigh wieder um und begann zu sprechen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir … ich – also ich und meine Freunde – haben uns gefragt, ob Sie … ob Sie vielleicht …"

Er holte tief Luft, und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus wie ein Wasserfall. „_ObSieDEROliverWoodvonPuddlemereUnitedsind_."

Die Nervosität des Jungen zauberte ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf Woods Gesicht und er strich sich über das frisch rasierte Kinn.

„Nun ja, als ich zuletzt in den Spiegel gesehen habe, _war_ ich zumindest noch der Oliver Wood, der bei Puddlemere gespielt hat", antwortete er beflissen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Raleighs Augen ein Maximummaß an Größe erlangten und auch Connor und Davy die Kinnladen herunterfielen.

„Und du bist?"

„R-r-Raleigh J-jones, Sir", stotterte der junge Gryffindor verlegen und mit hochrotem Gesicht, dann deutete er auf seine Freunde. „Und das s-sind Connor Taylor und Dave Parker, aber wir nennen ihn nur Davy, Sir."

„Nun, war nett, euch kennen zu lernen, euch drei", erwiderte Oliver, inzwischen gut gelaunt, hob seinen Koffer hoch und nickte auch den anderen zwei Jungen zu, die stocksteif dastanden und kein Wort herausbrachten. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich sollte mir wohl besser ein Abteil suchen, bevor es hier zu voll wird."

Und mit einem letzten Nicken hob er auch Sayuri in ihrem Käfig auf und stieg in den Zug. Raleigh marschierte mit noch immer verlegenem, aber dennoch triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu seinen Freunden, der wohl sagen sollte: _Hab ich euch's nicht gesagt? Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen!_

„Wahnsinn", war alles, was Connor herausbrachte.

„Was macht _Oliver Wood_ im Hogwarts Express? Was macht ein Ligaspieler im Schulzug? Ich dachte, der ist längst aus der Schule", fragte Davy in die Runde, doch niemand wusste eine Antwort darauf.

„Seit eineinhalb Jahren, ja. Ich denke", meinte Raleigh nachdenklich, „dass wir das noch früh genug erfahren werden …"

Mittlerweile hatte Oliver ein vollkommen leeres Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges gefunden, der auch sonst kaum besetzt gewesen war und seinen Koffer und Eulenkäfig auf die Gepäckablage gehievt. Merlin sei Dank hatte er nur eine Handvoll Schüler auf seinem Weg getroffen, die ihn großäugig und tuschelnd angestarrt hatten.

Auf einem der Sitze lag eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und ein Blick auf das Datum sagte ihm, dass sie von heute war.

Ein klein wenig erschöpft ließ sich Wood auf den Sitz direkt neben dem Fenster sinken – der Platz, der auch schon während der Schulzeit immer der seine gewesen war. Seufzend streckte er die langen Beine von sich und legte sie auf den Sitz gegenüber. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits zwanzig nach zehn war.

Langsam wurde der Bahnsteig vor dem Fenster voller. Eltern und Schüler sagten einander Lebewohl und hievten schwere Koffer, Käfige und Pakete in den Zug; alle eingehüllt von Schwaden dicken Dampfes, der aus der Lok strömte.

Die Zeit schritt voran und Oliver beobachtete das Treiben interessiert durch sein Fenster. Obwohl schon viele an seinem Abteil vorbeigekommen waren, hatte noch niemand daran gedacht, sich zu ihm zu setzen, was er einerseits begrüßte (um weiterem Fanrummel zu entgehen) und andererseits darauf begründete, dass er doch größer und älter aussah als ein normaler Hogwartsschüler.

_Und trotzdem bist du erst zwanzig. ZWANZIG! Wie zum Teufel konnte Dumbledore bloß auf so eine Schnapsidee kommen?_

Plötzlich vernahm er lautes Lachen auf dem Bahnsteig, ein Lachen, das ihm mehr als bekannt vorkam. Er beugte sich stirnrunzelnd vor und entdeckte tatsächlich zwei rothaarige Gestalten in der Menge; Gestalten, die er auch aus tausenden wiedererkannt hätte; bei ihnen stand ein schlaksiger Junge mit verwuscheltem, schwarzem Haar, und Olivers Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Harry Potter stand dort und lachte über einen Witz, den Fred und George Weasley gerissen hatten und sie schienen sich ziemlich gut zu amüsieren – bis plötzlich weitere Personen die Gruppe anvisierten und sich mit großem Hallo dazugesellten.

Angelina, Katie und Alicia hatten die Jungs mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange begrüßt und sich auf ihre Koffer gestützt. Alle sahen sie unverändert aus, genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass die Mädchen – besonders Katie – noch hübscher geworden waren.

_Katie._

Sie lachte, während sie ihre blonden Haare zurückwarf und sie sich in einer Flut über ihren Rücken ergossen; und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie sehr attraktiv geworden war.

_Ob sie wohl noch dasselbe für dich empfindet wie vor zwei Jahren? Ob sie diese Gefühle, die du dir damals nicht eingestanden hast, wohl noch im Herzen trägt?_

Durch Angelina hatte er damals mehr oder weniger zufällig von Katies Gedanken und Gefühlen erfahren, die junge Jägerin jedoch nie darauf angesprochen. Seines Wissen nach wusste sie nichts davon, dass _er _es wusste, und dabei hatte er es belassen. Eine Tat, für die er sich heute – mittlerweile aus seiner Gewohnheit, solchen Dingen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, herausgewachsen – ohrfeigen könnte.

Die Gruppe hatte sich derweil lachend und schwatzend in ein Gespräch vertieft; Altersunterschiede schien es hier nicht zu geben, alle waren sie gleich.

Ihre Gemeinschaft war also noch immer so stark, wie sie in seinem letzten Jahr gewesen war, das sah er auf den ersten Blick.

Irgendwie versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, dass er sie alle zwar wieder sehen würde, jedoch nicht wieder Teil dieser Gemeinschaft werden konnte, jedenfalls kein richtiger.

Plötzlich hob einer der Zwillinge – er meinte zu wissen, dass es Fred war – den Kopf und seine Augen verfingen sich genau in Woods Richtung, schienen ihn direkt anzusehen. Der Zwilling runzelte kurz die Stirn und der junge Schotte ließ sich mit pochendem Herzen schnell zurück in den Sitz fallen. Dort verharrte er einige Sekunden, dann riskierte er einen weitern Blick nach draußen. Fred hatte den Blick abgewandt, sich anscheinend nicht weiter mit dem beschäftigend, was er zu sehen glaubte, und scherzte wieder mit den anderen.

Ihr Lachen konnte er bis ins Abteil hören und er seufzte. Dann griff er ein klein wenig frustriert nach dem Tagespropheten, schlug ihn auf und verschwand mit seinem Kopf zur Gänze dahinter.

„Hey Jungs, alles klar?"

Mit großem Hallo begrüßte Angelina Johnson, Jägerin des Gryffindorhausteams, vergnügt den Rest der Mannschaft – sprich die Jungs, die bereits am Bahnsteig auf sie gewartet hatten. Auch Alicia und Katie, die gleich nach ihr angekommen waren und sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatten, gesellten sich zu ihnen und die Jungs wurden – zu ihrem großen Vergnügen – mit Küsschen auf die Wange begrüßt.

„Natürlich, natürlich", erwiderte Fred Weasley mit einem breiten Grinsen und zwinkerte Angelina zu. „Wie könnte es uns besser gehen…"

„Schönen Sommer gehabt?"

„Wie war die Anhörung, Harry?", fragte Katie besorgt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Alles gut gegangen?"

„Jaah", antwortete Harry und seine Augen nahmen harte Züge an. „Ich versteh ohnehin nicht, warum ich dorthin musste. Immerhin hab ich meinen Cousin ja vor den Dementoren _gerettet_ …"

Und er erzählte den anderen bis auf Fred und George (die die Geschichte ja schon kannten), was an jenem Sommerabend und bei der Anhörung geschehen war.

„… und dann hat Dumbledore mich rausgeboxt", endete er schließlich und klang erleichtert. „Fudge wollte mir kein Wort von dem glauben, was ich gesagt hab. Denkt wohl noch immer, ich würde mir wegen der Sache mit Voldemort die Seele aus dem Leib lügen –"

„Sag – nicht – den – Namen", zischten die Zwillinge sofort, die genauso empfindlich in dieser Sache zu sein schienen wie Ron es war.

Fred schüttelte sich, zwinkerte und hob den Kopf – dann erstarrte er mit einem Mal. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum hinteren Teil des Zuges, von dem sie gar nicht so weit entfernt standen. Dort, im Fenster eines Abteils, sah er jemanden, einen jungen Mann, der zu ihnen herüberblickte; ein junger Mann mit kurzem, braunem Haar und dunklen Augen; ein junger Mann, der ihm verdammt bekannt vorkam … doch das konnte nicht sein …

Der Zwilling zwinkerte wieder und sah erneut hin, doch das Gesicht war verschwunden. Hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet? Bestimmt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _er kann_ gar nicht hier sein. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich wieder ab und schloss sich der Ferienanekdote an, die sein Bruder gerade erzählte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein Abteil zusammen nehmen würden?", kicherte Angelina, nachdem George eine ganze Serie Anekdoten fertig erzählt hatte und sie alle lachten. „Dann könnten wir schon mal ein paar Dinge für die kommende Saison besprechen; ihr wisst schon, wegen des Hüters und so."

Damit waren alle einverstanden und auch Harry, der wusste, dass Ron und Hermine bei den Vertrauensschülern sein und Rundgänge machen mussten, stimmte zu. Mittlerweile war es fünf vor elf, sie hatten viel Zeit vertrödelt.

„Kommt schon, steigen wir ein und suchen ein Abteil, bevor gar nichts mehr frei ist", meinte Alicia und packte ihren Koffer, die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Hogwarts Express und schlugen gleich die Richtung in den hinteren Teil ein, der weniger besetzt schien.

Rempelnd und schubsend bahnten sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck ihren Weg durch einige Erst- und Zweitklässler, vorbei an gehässigen Slytherins und vor allem vollen Abteilen; immer auf der Suche nach einer leeren Kabine. Je weiter sie stolperten (was immer schwieriger wurde, da der Zug bereits angefahren war), desto mehr gaben sie die Hoffnung auf ein letztes, freies Abteil auf, bis Fred schließlich rief: „Hey Leute, hier ist noch was! Da sitzt nur einer drin, das macht doch nichts, oder?"

„Ist ja unsere einzige Option, nicht?", kam es von George, der neugierig ins Innere des Abteils spähte. Ein einzelner Fahrgast saß dort am Fenster, Koffer und Eule lagen über ihm auf dem Gepäcksnetz. Sein Gesicht konnten sie nicht sehen, sein Kopf war hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden.

„Wenn ihr stehen wollt, bitte! Ich geh da jetzt rein, denn ich zähle eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf freie Plätze."

„Wir sind aber sechs!", beschwerte sich Angelina.

„Du kannst auf meinem Schoß sitzen", meinte Fred darauf nur frech und grinste seine Teamkollegin an, diese wurde rot und murmelte etwas Unverständliches in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Hat niemand mehr Einwände? Nein? Na dann los."

Und mit diesen Worten schob Fred die Abteiltür auf.

Oliver Wood war gerade in einen Artikel über die neuesten Produktionspläne der einzelnen Besenfirmen Englands vertieft und der Zug bereits angefahren, als er vor seinem Abteil eine Stimme hörte.

Er horchte auf, und bevor er noch in einer Mischung aus Freude und Erschrockenheit feststellen konnte, dass es Freds Stimme war, die er hörte, hatte auch schon jemand die Abteiltür aufgeschoben.

„'Tschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?" Ja, es war eindeutig Fred.

Hoffend, dass niemand sein laut klopfendes Herz hören konnte, machte er mit der Hand eine Bewegung, die andeuten sollte, dass hier ruhig noch jemand sitzen konnte; senkte jedoch nicht den Tagespropheten.

„Danke." Fred und George, wie immer unisono.

„Danke." Harry.

„Danke." Angelina, Alicia und Katie, das Trio Infernale.

Wood schluckte, denn als die Abteiltür wieder zugeschoben wurde, saß er mit seinem ganzen, ehemaligen Team in einem Raum zusammen, und mit dieser Situation hatte er am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Nicht damit, sie schon zu Beginn alle auf einem Haufen zusammen zu haben.

_So höflich hab ich sie ja gar nicht in Erinnerung …_

Der Hogwarts Express verließ London und begab sich auf die verschlungene Reise hoch hinauf in den Norden der Insel. Vor der Tür liefen immer wieder Schüler vorbei und merkwürdig viele warfen einen neugierigen Blick herein, doch es kümmerte niemanden (und Oliver bemerkte dies auch nicht). Im Gryffindorteam hatte sich derweil eine Diskussion um das neue Schuljahr und damit die neue Saison angebahnt.

„Wer wird eigentlich der neue Kapitän?", fragte Harry und sah in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Alicia und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das bestimmt doch die McGonagall, oder?"

_War das noch eine Zeit … als McGonagall zu dir kam, um dir zu sagen, du seiest der neue Kapitän der Hausmannschaft …_

„Richtig", bestätigte George. „Also, ich wäre ganz stark für dich, Angelina!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel vom Rest der Mannschaft. Oliver wusste genau, dass Angelina in diesem Moment rot wurde. Er kannte seine Jägerin, und hätte er sich für seinen eigenen Nachfolger entscheiden dürfen, wäre seine Wahl ebenfalls auf die junge Gryffindor gefallen.

„Aber ich bin doch gar nicht _so_ gut", protestierte Angelina mit leiser Stimme. „Zumindest nicht so gut wie Oliver es war."

„Angelina, _niemand_ von uns oder ein anderer des Hauses wird _je_ so gut wie Oliver Wood sein", meinte Fred Weasley und seufzte. „Ich wünschte, er wäre noch bei uns und nicht weit weg, um Siege in der Liga einzufahren; denn dann müssten wir uns ab diesem Jahr nicht mit solchen Pappnasen als Hüter herumschlagen."

_Wenn du nur wüsstest, Fred. Wenn du nur wüsstest._

„Ich finde, er hat ein ziemliches Loch hinterlassen", meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Jetzt haben wir niemanden mehr, der uns zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten aus den Betten aufs Quidditchfeld treibt wie eine Schafherde oder uns Strategien und Taktiken einschärft bis wir sie im Schlaf aufsagen können. Und vor allem niemanden mehr, der uns unablässig zum Zusammenhalt antreibt, obwohl wir immer zusammenhalten wie Zauberkleber. Das alles wird mir schon ein wenig fehlen."

Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel von den anderen. Woods Finger krampften sich fester um das Zeitungspapier. All das, was hier an Worten, hatte ihm noch nie jemand ins Gesicht gesagt (im Nachhinein war ihm ohnehin klar, dass er das ganze manchmal ein wenig _lockerer_ hätte sehen müssen).

Er schluckte schwer, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. In seinem Kopf stritten sich gerade Vernunft und Starrsinn darum, ob er sich ihnen preisgeben sollte (er wollte doch mit ihnen reden, nach so langer Zeit) oder ob er sich bis in die Abendstunden hinter dem Tagespropheten verstecken sollte (was einerseits längerfristig nicht machbar und andererseits auch keine gute Alternative war). Die Fragen, denen er bis zum Festessen entgehen hatte wollen, würden sowieso spätestens dann kommen, wenn sie ihn auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckten.

Das Gespräch des Teams hatte sich mittlerweile von seiner Person weggedreht, und es wurde munter über verschiedene neue Taktiken diskutiert, mit denen man den Slytherins dieses Jahr das Fürchten lehren konnte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob der Wronsky Bluff so eine gute Idee ist", mutmaßte Katie und schlug die Beine übereinander, „wisst ihr noch, damals, als die Bulgaren bei der WM ihn angewendet haben und er bei dem Sucher der Iren so fürchterlich verkehrt lief? Jetzt, wo Oliver nicht mehr da ist, will ich ihn schon gar nicht mehr ausprobieren. Kuckt doch nicht so", wies sie die Weasleyzwillinge zurecht, die eine Schnute zogen. „Nur weil euer zweiter Vorname Risiko ist, braucht Harry nicht seinen Hals zu riskieren." Angelina und Alicia nickten zustimmend, ebenso wie Harry.

„Laaaangweilig", kommentierte George Weasley. „Oliver würde den Bluff bestimmt ausprobieren, wenn er noch da wäre. Verrückt genug für so was ist er ja."

_Oh, erwischt. Da haben sie recht. Wieso hast du den Bluff nicht während deiner Schulzeit vorgeschlagen?_

„Gott sei Dank hat er es nicht getan", fauchte Alicia und ein leises Geräusch verriet, dass sie George einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben hatte. „Und auch niemand von uns wird es je_ wagen _zu tun, kapiert?"

Für Oliver wurde es zunehmend amüsanter, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Sollten sie doch noch eine Weile schmoren, er würde sich diese Wortduelle und Diskussionen rund um Quidditchtaktiken, Trainingsideen und haarsträubende neue Manöver noch ein wenig zu Gemüte führen.

„Hey, hey, hey!", verschaffte sich schließlich Fred das Wort, als schon keine klare Gesprächsstruktur mehr zu erkennen war. „Bevor wir überhaupt mal anfangen, uns Gedanken über irgendwelche Schlachtpläne zu machen, sollten wir erstmal festlegen, wann und wie oft wir trainieren wollen."

„Bitte nicht, wenn's in Strömen regnet …"

„… oder es kälter als 0 Grad ist …"

„… oder es früher als acht Uhr morgens ist …"

„… oder wenn Hogsmeade ansteht …"

„… oder wenn wir noch einen Kater vom Vortag haben …"

„… haha, sehr witzig, George …"

Die Reaktionen der Mannschaft fielen unterschiedlich aus und entlockten dem rothaarigen Zwilling ein freches Grinsen.

„Wie ihr wollt, wie ihr wollt. Nun, wer – mit mir – einer Meinung ist, dreimal die Woche zu trainieren, außer zu bereits genannten Bedingungen, der gebe bitte einen Zustimmungslaut von sich."

„Ja", kam es fünfmal zurück und Fred sagte mit lauter Stimme: „So sei es denn! Vorbei sind die Zeiten, da wir zu unmöglichen Zeiten die Betten verlassen mussten und Opfer von Regen, Kälte, Schlamm, Sturm und Hagel wurden! Eine neue Ära ist angebrochen!"

„Du spinnst, Fred", kommentierte Harry diesen heroischen Ausbruch des Treibers.

Wood verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Es kribbelte und juckte ihn in den Fingern, die Zeitung niederzulegen und ihnen einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen; und bevor er sich noch einen richtig guten Ansatz überlegen konnte, entfuhr ihm bereits der erstbeste Satz, der ihm einfiel.

„Dass ihr solche Weicheier werdet, sobald ihr keinen mehr habt, der euch Feuer unterm Hintern macht, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Schlagartig war es totenstill im Abteil geworden und Oliver konnte durch das Papier hindurch spüren, wie sechs Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wiederum schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, diesmal noch breiter. Die Situation war einfach zu amüsant.

„Entschuldigung?", kam es von Fred und in seiner Stimme schwang Unsicherheit mit.

„Ich sagte", wiederholte Wood grinsend und ließ beherzt die Zeitung sinken, „dass ihr solche Weicheier werdet, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Vor sich sah er die zutiefst erstaunten Gesichter seines ehemaligen Teams; Angelina, Alicia und Katie machten so große Augen, dass er fürchtete, sie würden ihnen im nächsten Moment herauskullern; Harry war der Mund offen stehen geblieben und die Weasleyzwillinge waren in demselben fassungslosen Gesichtszug erstarrt.

„Ich glaub, mich tritt ein Hippogreif", entwischte es George und er blinzelte. „_Oliver_?"

Fred war der nächste, der aus seiner Starre erwachte.

„Ha!", stieß er aus und seine Stimme klang triumphierend. „Dann hab ich mich vorhin am Bahnsteig doch nicht getäuscht!"

Doch die allgemeine Verwunderung über diesen Kommentar ging im lauten Begrüßungsgeschrei der Mädchen unter, die allesamt freudig aufgesprungen und ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän um den Hals gefallen waren, so dass er mit der Atemnot zu kämpfen hatte als sie ihn unter sich begruben. Er spürte kurz die Berührung von Lippen auf seiner Wange, so zart und leicht, dass er glaubte, sie wäre gar nicht da gewesen.

_Es kann eine jede von ihnen gewesen sein … _

„Hey, Angelina – Alicia – Katie, STOP! Ihr erdrückt mich noch", brachte er schließlich lachend hervor und schob sie nach der „liebevollen" Umarmung sanft von sich, doch dann hatten ihn auch schon die Zwillinge und Harry nacheinander fest in ihre Arme gezogen, während die Mädchen aufgeregt schnatternd auf ihren Sitzen saßen und kaum fassen konnten, was hier geschah.

„Oliver, was _machst du hier_?", stellte schließlich Alicia Spinnet die Frage aller Fragen, nachdem auch die Jungs wieder ihre Plätze gefunden haben. „Solltest du nicht – solltest du nicht grade bei deiner Mannschaft sein und für die Saison trainieren? Ich meine – WAHNSINN, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dich wieder zu sehen!" Dabei strahlte sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, und auch der Rest der Mannschaft freute sich bei aller Verwunderung aufrichtig, ihren ehemaligen Kapitän wieder zu sehen.

_Sag ihnen die Wahrheit, du Blödmann. Über kurz oder lang werden sie es ohnehin rauskriegen. Frühestens heute Abend, und spätestens, wenn du sie in ihrer ersten Stunde bei dir auf dem Besen durch die Lüfte jagst._

„Entschuldigt, dass ich eure wirklich interessante Diskussion so schmählich belauscht und unterbrochen habe", grinste er und Katie, die – wie er jetzt merkte – neben ihm saß, gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Aber länger hätte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es ist _toll_, euch alle zu sehen; damit hatte ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so bald gerechnet."

„Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum so ungewöhnlich viele Schüler die ganze Zeit vor unserer Abteiltür herumrennen und wie blöde reinglotzen", brummte George amüsiert. „Die werden sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen, wenn sie merken, dass _Oliver Wood_ im Zug sitzt."

„Und ich glaubte schon, ich hätte Halluzinationen", bemerkte Fred mit einem Hauch Erleichterung in der Stimme. „Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, du würdest mich in allen Quidditchsaisonen meines Lebens verfolgen."

Das Team und Oliver lachten und Freds Ohren wurden rot, wie immer, wenn er verlegen ja. „Was denn? Kein Wunder, nach all der Schinderei, die wir unter seiner Führung über uns ergehen lassen mussten …" Doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seine Worte Lügen, denn sie funkelten belustigt.

„So habt ihr vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht über mich gesprochen", schmollte Wood gespielt beleidigt und vergaß in diesem Moment vollkommen, weshalb er hier war und welchen Status und welches Verhalten er eigentlich gegenüber den Hogwartsschülern (denn das waren sie ja) einzunehmen hatte. In diesem Moment war er wieder Oliver Wood, der ein neues Schuljahr an der Seite seiner Freunde begann.

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, mein Lieber", unterbrach Angelina sein Schmollen und ihr lächelndes Gesicht nahm nun einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Genug geblödelt. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, warum du – völlig unangekündigt, wohlgemerkt – im Hogwarts Express auftauchst –"

„He, _ihr_ seid immerhin bei _mir_ aufgetaucht!", stellte Oliver richtig und grinste.

„Wie auch immer. Du sitzt in diesem Abteil, in diesem _Zug_, obwohl du längst kein Schüler dieser Schule mehr bist und – und stiftest heillose Verwirrung", beendete sie schließlich ihre Zusammenfassung, und jene Verwirrung, von der sie gesprochen hatte, spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Da hat sie Recht", kam es nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille von George, der dem ehemaligen Kapitän gegenüber saß. „Klär uns auf, Mann!"

Oliver atmete tief ein und seufzte. Auch wenn er sich im vornherein Erklärungen festgelegt hätte, so wären ihm diese jetzt entwischt, denn sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Nun", sagte er und verschlang die Finger seiner Hände ineinander; Nervosität stieg in ihm auf, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Über die Reaktion, die seine Freunde wohl auf die Antwort geben würden, hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

_Was, wenn sie dich auslachen? Dich für unfähig halten?_

Sechs erwartungsvolle Gesichter blickten ihn an und er schluckte. Dann überwand er seine Zweifel und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, es ist am besten, wenn ich euch die ganze Geschichte erzähle …"

Und so sprach er mindestens zehn Minuten lang über das Geschehene; über seine Vergangenheit bei Puddlemere United, McGonagalls überraschenden Besuch, seine tage- und nächtelangen Vorbereitungen und die eher zufällige Begegnung mit den drei Jungen auf dem Bahnsteig. Als er geendet hatte, standen den anderen die Münder offen.

„Wow", machte Fred schließlich und blinzelte. „Du bist verrückt, Mann. Ich meine –", redete er weiter, als Oliver ihn mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte, „ich find's toll und so … aber – was ist mit deiner Karriere? Ich dachte, das war dir immer wichtiger als alles andere!"

„War es auch", gab Wood ehrlich zu. „Am Anfang fiel ich aus allen Wolken, als McGonagall plötzlich in meiner Wohnung stand und mir die Lage schilderte. Es war, als wäre ich im falschen Film."

„Film?", fragten Fred und George neugierig dazwischen?

„Eine großartige Erfindung der Muggel", erklärte Wood mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, dieser nickte schmunzelnd. Oliver, der aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie kam, und ihn noch vor Jahren gefragt hatte, was denn Basketball sei, hatte sich also auch ein wenig in der Welt der Muggel zurechtgefunden.

„Aber dann, je mehr sie erzählte und erklärte, desto überzeugter wurde ich von der Botschaft Dumbledores, mit der sie zu mir gekommen war", fuhr der junge Schotte fort. „Bald war ich auch gefangen von dieser Idee, obwohl eine Stimme in meinem Kopf lauthals darüber philosophierte, ob ich nicht doch zu jung dafür wäre. Schlussendlich aber", er seufzte, „habe ich mich entschieden. Ich kam Dumbledores Bitte nach, und jetzt bin ich hier."

All diese Informationen musste die Mannschaft erst einmal verarbeiten. Gerade noch hatten sie davon gesprochen, welch ein Loch ihr ehemaliger Kapitän im Team und im Freundeskreis hinterlassen hatte, und jetzt saß er leibhaftig mit ihnen im Abteil und offenbarte ihnen, dass auch er dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Als Lehrer.

Dies war ein Gedanke, der sie alle ein wenig schmunzeln ließ, doch nicht aus Spott oder Belustigung. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachten, war er _perfekt_ für diese Aufgabe.

Oliver liebte die Luft, den Himmel, das Fliegen und vor allem den Besen – optimale Voraussetzungen dafür, Schülern das Gespür für Fliegen und mögliche Taktiken zur Verteidigung beizubringen; denn im Erklären ausschweifender Strategien war er spitze.

Im Grunde trugen alle sechs denselben Gedanken im Herzen: Er wird es schaffen.

„Und was ist mit Puddlemere?", fragte nun Katie stirnrunzelnd und Wood wandte sich seiner ehemaligen Jägerin zu. Fast glaubte er sie erstarren zu sehen, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

„Der Head Coach hat mich aus dem Vertrag entlassen, das sagte ich doch schon."

Es war ihm scheinbar unangenehm, über dieses Thema zu sprechen; und so, wie die Mannschaft ihren Freund kannte, musste es ihn viel Überwindung und Beherrschung gekostet haben, seinen Traum vom Profisport aufzugeben und sich einer komplett neuen und andersartigen Aufgabe zu widmen.

„War – war dein Team … sauer?", fuhr Katie dennoch zögernd fort, und anstatt eines erwarteten Rüffels, wie sie ihn von früher noch gewohnt war, stahl sich ein gequältes Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht.

„Nun ja, _sauer_ … die meisten haben es verstanden. Der Kapitän meiner Mannschaft, Adrien, allerdings nicht. Das Adjektiv _sauer_ ist hier leicht untertrieben."

Er erzählte nicht, dass Adrien unendlich enttäuscht gewesen war und an ihrer Freundschaft gezweifelt hatte; er erzählte nicht, dass er ihn des Verrats an der Mannschaft bezichtigt hatte.

Stattdessen meinte er mit plötzlich heiserer Stimme: „Aber ich konnte ihn glücklicherweise gut stellen … mithilfe des Briefes, den ihr mir vor den Sommerferien geschrieben habt."

„Du hast _Adrien Harrold _UNSEREN Brief zum lesen gegeben?", staunte Alicia, denn Adrien war – und das wusste Wood – schon lange ihr Vorbild als Jäger.

„Er hat ihn letztendlich überzeugt, ja", antwortete Wood und ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. „Aber jetzt seid ihr dran. Erzählt! Was ist passiert, seit ich weg bin?"

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und der Zug schlängelte sich weiter nach Norden, vorbei an sonnenbeschienenen Hügeln und Ebenen, Flüssen und Tälern. Die Fahrt verlief relativ ereignislos, wenn man von der chronisch anwachsenden Schar Schüler absah, die im Minutentakt an der Abteiltür vorbeiliefen; oder von der freundlichen Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen, die sie alles aussuchen ließ, was sie wollte und im Gegenzug nur ein Autogramm des Puddlemere-Hüters verlangte.

So unbeschwert das Gespräch auch verlief, Katie Bell hatte kein einziges Mal mehr das Wort ergriffen, geschweige denn ihren Sitznachbarn mehr als mit einem kurzen, schüchternen Blick angesehen. Unsicher hielt sie ihren seltsam nachdenklich wirkenden Blick auf Angelina gerichtet, die ihr gegenüber auf Freds Schoß saß, und sie schien gedankenversunken. Nach einem kurzen, unauffälligen Seitenblick auf sie seufzte Wood beinahe unmerklich.

_Sie weiß noch, was sie gefühlt hat … und dass sie jetzt dir gegenüber fast nichts rausbringt, ist allein deine Schuld, du unsensibler Idiot …_

Er _mochte_ Katie, ohne Frage. Anscheinend aber hatte er vor zwei Jahren die Einfühlsamkeit und Erkenntnisgabe einer Blindschleiche an den Tag gelegt, nicht besonders förderlich für jemanden, der – sogar schon in den Trainings ein klein wenig offensichtlich – verliebt in ihn gewesen war.

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, es dieses Mal besser zu machen und abzuwarten, was die Zeit bringen würde, richtete Wood seinen Blick wieder auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.

Vor den Fenstern brach schließlich langsam die Nacht herein, die Sonne ging unter und tauchte alles in orange-goldenes Zwielicht. Für die Mannschaft wurde es Zeit, sich umzuziehen, und auch Oliver schlüpfte wieder in seinen Mantel, während er die Landschaft draußen beobachtete. Jetzt, wo er der Schule immer näher kam, begann sich Nervosität erneut in seinem Brustkorb breit zu machen, und er atmete tief ein und aus.

_Panik …_

Endlich verlangsamte der Hogwarts Express das Tempo und fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Die Mädchen und Harry holten ihre Koffer von dem Gepäcksablagen und begaben sich nach draußen in den Gang, in dem es bereits von Schülern wimmelte.

„Kommst du?", fragte Fred und tippte Wood, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, gegen die Schulter.

„Ja … ja natürlich!"

Schwerfällig stand der Schotte auf und holte Sayuri und den Koffer von der Ablage. Als er wieder aufsah, blickte er direkt in Freds blitzende Augen. Der Zwilling grinste, doch es war nicht frech, sondern aufmunternd.

„He, Löwe! Du schaffst das schon, hm? Georges und meinen Respekt hast du, und das ist doch schon mal was, oder?"

Diese Aussage brachte Oliver zum Lachen. „Na siehst du! Und der Rest liegt dir sowieso zu Füßen, weil du ein _junges, aufsteigendes Talent in der Quidditchliga und Vorbild sooo vieler junger Menschen bist …_"

Wood gab ihm einen Knuff in die Seite. „Du bist ein Idiot, Fred Weasley. _Danke_."

„Keine Ursache, _Professor_. Und jetzt komm, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier rauskommen und ne Kutsche erwischen."

Und nachdem sich beide noch einmal umgesehen hatten, verließen sie das Abteil und stiegen aus dem Zug.

**Anm. der Autorin: Soooo das war der dritte Streich! ) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und meine Reviewbox beißt nicht! Ihr könnt mir also ruhig Rückmeldungen da lassen, dann macht das Schreiben gleich mehr Spaß!**

**Eure Calypso**


	5. Veränderungen im Kollegium

4

**4. Kapitel Veränderungen im Kollegium**

**Anm. der Autorin: Ich möchte mich – wieder mal – für die lieben Reviews bedanken!! Ihr seid toll! Und an all die stillen Oliver-Fans da draußen: Wo seid ihr? Ich will euch sehen!! **

**hihi Nun ja. So, gehen wir's an! Welcome back to Hogwarts! An dieser Stelle möchte ich einen disclaimerartigen Kommentar loswerden: ab jetzt überschneiden sich manche Stellen und Ausdrücke mit Harry Potter 5 von J.K. Rowling, und all das gehört ihr. Ich borgs mir nur schändlicherweise aus, weils sonst **_**zu**_** AU werden würde (was es ja – logischerweise – sowieso schon ziemlich ist )**

**Danke, JK. Und jetzt Leinen los für ein neues Jahr – und Veränderungen im Kollegium! )**

**Viel Spaß!Eure Calypso**

**P.S.: Hätte „Many Meetings" von Howard Shore (Herr der Ringe 1 ****Soundtrack) einen Text, wäre der perfekt und würde jetzt da unten stehen … so muss ein anderer herhalten …**

_**Dies ist die Stunde, genau bedacht,**_

_**wo der Moment des Augenblicks in mir erwacht.**_

_**Lass mir die Stunde! Gib mir die Chance!**_

_**Vergangenes ist vorbei,**_

_**jetzt setz' ich Kräfte frei!**_

_** Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde – Dies ist die Stunde **_

Noch nicht ganz zwei Jahre war es her, dass er die Schule verlassen hatte; und trotzdem hatte er vergessen, wie unbequem die Kutschen hinauf zum Schloss doch waren.

Wood seufzte und versuchte, sich in eine angenehmere Sitzposition zu bringen; was aufgrund des relativ begrenzten Platzangebots in der kleinen Kutsche schier unmöglich war – noch dazu dachten die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan, mit denen er die Fahrt verbrachte, nicht daran, sich etwas dünner zu machen.

_Ist ja wieder mal typisch_.

Kaum war er, in Begleitung seines Teams, aus dem Zug gestiegen, waren die Tuscheleien auch schon losgegangen. Bahnsteig auf, Bahnsteig ab hatten sich Köpfe nach ihm umgedreht und ihn neugierig gemustert; und er vermutete, dass die drei Jungs vom Bahnhof nicht ganz unschuldig daran waren. Bestimmt hatten sie allen erzählt, _wen_ sie da in den Zug hatten steigen sehen.

Fred und George hatten ihn nur weiter zu den Kutschen bugsiert, wo Lee Jordan schon auf sie gewartet und Oliver herzlich begrüßt hatte. Anschließend waren sie zu viert in eine freie Kutsche gestiegen, die von Thestralen gezogen wurden (wie der junge Schotte wusste, sie jedoch nicht sehen konnte.)

Nun saßen sie hier, und er lauschte mit gedankenverlorenem Blick hinaus in die Nacht den hitzigen Diskussionen der anderen drei, bei der es hauptsächlich um neue Streiche gegen Filch und die Slytherins ging. Gleichzeitig war er erstaunt, wie kreativ und vor allem wirkungsvoll diese Streiche zu sein schienen und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Da sitzt er und grinst, der Irre", meinte Lee schließlich kopfschüttelnd mit einem Seitenblick auf den ehemaligen Hauskapitän. „Also ich würd mich ja nicht so freuen, wenn ich noch mal hierher zurückmüsste, obwohl ich eigentlich schon draußen bin. Zumindest nicht heutzutage." Er erschauderte, ein Anblick, der bei ihm so selten war wie ein Lächeln von Professor Snape.

„Genau deshalb bin ich aber hier, Lee", antwortete Oliver mit heiserer Stimme, nach wie vor aus dem Kutschenfenster starrend. „Um denen, die jetzt hier sind, die Angst vor dem ‚heutzutage' zu nehmen. Sie zu wappnen vor dem, der wie ein Schatten über unserer Welt liegt."

Diese Worte waren es, die die Zwillinge und Lee in Staunen versetzten, denn während seiner Schulzeit hatten sie selten Worte von solcher Nachdenklichkeit und Tiefgründigkeit von ihm gehört (zählte man die endlosen Taktiken, ersonnenen Spielzüge und aufbauenden Aufmunterungsreden vor den Matches nicht mit).

Als er keine Antwort bekam, wandte Wood den Blick von der in Dunkelheit getauchten Landschaft ab und richtete ihn auf seine Freunde.

„Was?"

„Nichts, nichts", antwortete Fred Weasley und die Situation hatte ihre Wirkung verloren; sein Zwilling fuhr unbekümmert fort, mit Lee zu diskutieren. Allerdings stahl sich ein beinahe schon stolzes Lächeln auf Freds Lippen, als auch Wood wieder in sich gekehrt aus dem Fenster sah.

Während in der einen Kutsche die Weasley-Zwillinge mit Lee diskutierten und Oliver in die Nacht hinaus starrte, lief in der Kutsche der Mädchen ein nicht minder aufgeregtes Gespräch. Noch immer konnten es die drei Jägerinnen, die in ihrem Haus gerne als das „Trio Infernale" bezeichnet wurden, kaum glauben, dass Oliver Wood tatsächlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war.

„Es ist seltsam, findet ihr nicht?", meinte Alicia und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. „Er ist wieder hier, und doch wird er nicht wieder wirklich _zu uns gehören_. Versteht ihr, was ich meine?"

Angelina nickte bekümmert. „Das ist wahr. Trotz all der Macken wegen des Trainings und so war es doch eine tolle Zeit. Schade, dass seine Pflichten ihm jetzt die Hände binden."

„Aber so wie ich Oliver kenne, lässt der keine Gelegenheit aus, um dem Professorendasein zumindest ein bisschen zu entfliehen. Ich meine – würdest du freiwillig deine ganze Zeit im Lehrerzimmer mit Snape oder McGonagall verbringen?"

„Der arme Oliver", kicherte Angelina, und ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. „Wenn ich mir das nur vorstelle … er inmitten all der … hihi … Lehrer …"

Nun prustete auch Alicia los. Einzig und allein Katie Bell blieb still und starrte stumm aus dem Fenster.

„Hey Katie, was ist denn los?", kicherte Alicia, die ihr am nächsten saß.

„Er hat eine sehr schwere Aufgabe auferlegt bekommen, die keineswegs lustig ist", murmelte die Angesprochene mit wachem Blick. „Er muss die Schüler – _uns_ – für den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen ausbilden. Wenn Dumbledore zu solchen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen greift, muss die Lage schon sehr ernst sein." Sie seufzte betrübt und wandte sich ihren Freundinnen zu. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass die Sache am Ende nicht gut ausgehen wird …"

„Ach Katie!" Angelinas Lächeln verschwand aus ihren Mundwinkeln und sie fasste die Jägerin an der Hand. „Denk nicht so negativ. Wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht! Olivers Aufgabe ist wirklich nicht einfach, und wir alle glauben an ihn und werden ihn unterstützen. Das weißt du doch, wir waren ein Team und werden immer Freunde sein. Daran kann auch seine neue Position nichts ändern. Und glaub mir, Katie: Am Ende wird alles gut werden. Ja?"

Katie nickte beklommen und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

Angelina und Alicia warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Sie beide wussten, dass Katies großer Bruder Tyler kurz vor Voldemorts Fall vor Jahren von Todessern verschleppt und getötet worden war; und auch wenn sie damals noch zu klein gewesen war, um es zu verstehen und ihn nur von Bildern her kannte, so hatte sich die Tatsache, dass es geschehen war, in ihre Seele eingebrannt.

Alicia – sich erst vergewissernd, dass Katie nicht mehr hinsah – formte mit den Lippen und mit den Händen verschiedene Gesten und Laute, in jener Zeichensprache, die sie und Angelina einst in einer langweiligen Geschichtestunde erfunden hatten.

_Ich glaube, sie hat Angst um ihn._

Angelina entzifferte die Botschaft und nickte ernst. Genau dasselbe hatte auch sie gedacht. Vorsichtig deutete sie ihrer Freundin in derselben Zeichensprache zurück.

_Ich weiß, dass sie noch immer stark etwas für ihn empfindet._

Alicia runzelte die Stirn und formte mit den Lippen das Wort _Ehrlich_?

Johnson nickte und Spinnets Miene wurde mitleidig. Dieses Jahr würde nicht einfach werden für Katie; die ihre Gefühle bestimmt niemals vergessen hatte.

Katie selbst starrte noch immer in die Dunkelheit, und ihr Herz war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude über Woods Rückkehr und dumpfer Unsicherheit über das Vergangene.

Es war verwunderlich, dass sie die Sehnsucht noch in ihr spürte, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er als ihr Kapitän so oft in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Noch viel verwunderlicher war aber, dass sein Anblick im Zug einen wahren Emotionensturm in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Er hatte gut ausgesehen – sehr gut, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Erwachsener, reifer; seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Ihre ganze schüchterne, unsichere Art ihm gegenüber war im Abteil plötzlich zurückgekehrt … darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie für ihn empfunden hatte – und immer noch empfand. Zumindest glaubte sie das.

Die Art, wie er sie angelächelt hatte jedoch …

_Nein_, schalt sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzen und stützte das Kinn auf die geballte Faust. Die Position, die er jetzt bekleidete, hatte ihn für sie noch unerreichbarer gemacht, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war …

Langsam erklommen die Kutschen den schlängelnden Weg von Hogsmeade hinauf zu Schloss, und in der Ferne konnte man die Lichter der Schule näher kommen sehen. Die Große Halle schien hell erleuchtet, und ein eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in Olivers Magengegend aus, als sie das Tor zum Schulgelände passierten und die Auffahrt zum Portal hinaufschaukelten. Er war wieder da.

_Was wird mich erwarten?_

Endlich hielt die Kutsche an und die vier Insassen stiegen ächzend aus. Ihr Gepäck würde von den Kutschen direkt zu den Schlafsälen gebracht werden.

„Eine neue Polsterung würde den Karren nicht schaden", meinte Fred, während er sich streckte und man einige Knochen knacken hörte.

Hinter ihnen kam bereits die nächste Kutsche den Hang herauf und hielt an der Stelle, wo kurz zuvor noch die andere gestanden hatte.

„Da kommen Heimatgefühle auf, was?", witzelte Lee und klopfte Wood grinsend auf die Schulter, der in seinem nachtschwarzen Reiseumhang wie erstarrt dastand und mit großen Augen auf das Schlossportal vor ihm blickte. Jetzt, da er das ganze Umfeld der Schule wieder vor sich hatte, fühlte er sich, als wäre er nie fortgewesen.

„Los, komm schon!", riefen ihm die Zwillinge, die sich schon auf den Stufen zum Portal hinauf befanden, unisono zu und verschwanden im nächsten Moment durch die mächtigen Torflügel.

Oliver, erwacht aus seiner Starre, glättete seinen Umhang, straffte seine Schultern und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt machen als –

RUMMS.

Schneller als er vielleicht Quidditch hätte sagen können fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder – mit einer in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin schimpfenden Person quer über seinen Beinen.

„Was zum –?"

Die Person, gerade noch mehr oder weniger hilflos auf seinen langen Beinen zappelnd, hatte sich in Windeseile aufgerichtet; und Wood erkannte, dass es eine junge Frau war – gekleidet in einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang und zu alt, um eine Schülerin zu sein, wie er feststellte. Jedoch konnte sie auch nicht um vieles älter als er selbst sein.

Ihr Erscheinungsbild war nicht typisch wunderschön, aber doch hübsch und attraktiv. Langes, pechschwarzes Haar fiel ihr in vollen Locken weit über die Schultern; ihr Teint erschien im Zwielicht der Fackeln und des Mondes natürlich gebräunt, wie es für eine Engländerin eher unüblich war. Dazu kamen die schmale, eher scharf geschnittene Nase und ihre beinahe schon schwarz wirkenden dunklen Augen, in die ein besorgter Ausdruck trat, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir", bat sie ziemlich geknickt und bot ihm eine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, tut mir Leid!"

Ihr Englisch – so gut sie die Wortwahl und die Aussprache auch beherrschen mochte – klang ein wenig hart, sie hatte es anscheinend nicht ganz geschafft, den Akzent daraus zu verbannen.

„Ist ja nichts passiert", antwortete Oliver mit einem Lächeln und klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang. „Keine Sorge."

Die junge Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sie zu den Zinnen des Schlosses aufsehen konnte.

„Was für ein Gebäude", staunte sie und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an ihn. „Es tut mir Leid, Sie noch einmal belästigen zu müssen, aber … kennen Sie sich hier vielleicht aus? Professor Dumbledore sagte, ich solle mich mit ihm treffen aber … Es erscheint mir alles so unübersichtlich …"

Sie grinste ein wenig verlegen. Wood war sie auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Natürlich. Am besten gehen wir erst mal hinein. Wo das Festmahl ist, kann Dumbledore nie weit sein."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie nun die Stufen zum Schlossportal hoch, und Wood ignorierte gekonnt das Tuscheln und Flüstern jener Schüler, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen, um einen besonders guten Platz in der Halle zu ergattern.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Oliver Wood", stellte er sich schließlich vor, was er als höflich und angebracht befand. „Ich bin der neue Professor für Flugkampf."

„Nett, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", meinte die Unbekannte lächelnd und ergriff die Hand, die Oliver ihr hinhielt. „Mein Name ist Cassandra Theano. Ich bin hier, um die Stelle für den Unterricht in Okklumentik anzutreten."

„Ah ja?", entfuhr es Wood überrascht und er hob eine Augenbraue. Dann war er also nicht der Einzige, den Dumbledore für dieses Schuljahr neu besetzt hatte. Nun ja, nach allem was er wusste, hatte der Schulleiter auch – wieder einmal – einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste finden müssen. Dieses Fach war wirklich verflucht.

„Verwundert Sie das, Mr. Wood?", erwiderte Cassandra, doch ihre belustigt blitzenden Augen straften ihren eher kühlen Tonfall Lügen.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Wenn Professor Dumbledores Wahl auf Sie gefallen ist, kann das nur Gutes bedeuten."

„Kennen Sie sich mit Okklumentik aus?", fragte sie weiter, als beide das Portal durchschritten und sich in der Eingangshalle befanden, von der die riesige Treppe hinauf in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Festliche Kerzen erleuchteten zum Anlass die steinernen Wände und Porträts, die dort hingen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich damit nie wirklich auseinandergesetzt", gab er zu und lächelte in sich hinein. Cassandra Theano war eine Professorin, die mit ihrem Scharfsinn, Humor und schlagfertigen Antworten sicher sehr bald beliebt sein würde – vor allem bei der männlichen Schülerschaft.

„Zu schade", war Cassandras Kommentar auf seine Worte und sie wollte gerade ansetzen, um weiter zu sprechen, als eine tiefe, altbekannte Stimme zu ihnen drang.

„Mr. Wood, Miss Theano! Es freut mich außerordentlich, Sie beide zu sehen!"

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens amtierender Schulleiter von Hogwarts, kam mit wehendem Bart, dunkelviolettem, mit Sternen gesprenkeltem Umhang und dazupassendem Hut auf sie zugeschritten, die Arme in einer Willkommensgeste ausgebreitet.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine gute Reise", fuhr er lächelnd fort, als er ihnen die Hand schüttelte und Oliver fühlte sich erneut von diesem ungebrochenen Charisma des alten Zauberers eingenommen, wie er es schon zu Schulzeiten gewesen war. „Jetzt schlage ich aber vor, dass wir all das formelle Drumherum bis nach dem Festmahl warten lassen. Man soll schließlich nichts mit leerem Magen besprechen."

Er lachte, klatschte einmal in die Hände und wies sie zu einer kleinen, schäbig aussehenden Holztür, die man mehr als leicht übersehen konnte.

„Diese Tür hier führt Sie direkt an den Lehrertisch. Mr. Wood, Ihr Platz ist neben mir und Professor McGonagall, sie wird nach der Einteilung zu Ihnen stoßen; Miss Theano, der Ihre wird neben Professor Flitwick sein. Sie können ihn nicht verfehlen, er ist nicht der allergrößte."

Dumbledores durchdringende blaue Augen blitzten vergnügt, dann scheuchte er sie weiter und verschwand schließlich selbst durch eine andere Tür.

„Er ist ja noch außergewöhnlicher und erstaunlicher, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte", meinte Cassandra mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie Wood durch die kleine Holztür folgte.

Ein schmaler, mit kleinen Kerzen erleuchteter Gang führte sie um eine Biegung zu einer weiteren, kleinen Tür; Oliver, jetzt noch nervöser als vorhin, schaffte es zumindest, dass Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten, nicht aber sein laut pochendes Herz.

_Du hast keine Wahl … jetzt nicht mehr. Da musst du durch._

„Nach Ihnen", meinte er schließlich, packte die schwere Klinke und drückte sie hinunter.

„Oh, wie galant", gab Cassandra spöttisch zurück und Wood hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie seine Nervosität ganz genau spürte. Selbstbewusst straffte die Hexe ihre Schultern und schritt hinaus in die von tausenden Kerzen erleuchtete Große Halle, wo sie sich nach kurzem Umsehen neben Professor Flitwick niederließ, der sie sofort in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Wood atmete nochmals tief durch, versuchte selbstbewusst und wie ein ernst zu nehmender Professor auszusehen und entschied sich schließlich für den Gesichtsausdruck, den er auch immer aufgesetzt hatte, als er und sein Team hinaus auf das Feld marschiert waren. Ja, das war gut.

Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden – nachdem er auf das Podium getreten war und sich neben dem freien Stuhl von McGonagall niedergelassen hatte – bevor auf den Haustischen die Tuschelei erneut ausbrach.

Besonders am Gryffindortisch steckten viele Schüler die Köpfe zusammen oder warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu, unter ihnen auch Raleigh und seine Freunde, die ihm zuwinkten.

Fred und George Weasley saßen mit Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia und Katie fast am Kopfende des Gryffindortisches und winkten ihm unter aufmunterndem Zwinkern zu, das wohl sagen sollte: _Du schaffst das schon_!

Die Erstklässler waren noch nicht eingetroffen, und so blieb den Schülern unten an den Tischen noch genug Zeit, um über ihn und Cassandra zu tuscheln, die noch immer mit Flitwick sprach und somit nicht ganz allein der Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt war. Neben Wood aber saß Professor Sinistra, eine Hexe, die von Natur aus nie viel Wert auf unterhaltsame Konversation gelegt hatte, und so vermied er es, sie anzusprechen.

Er spürte die vielen Blicke, die noch immer auf ihm lagen – nicht nur, weil er mittlerweile ein berühmter Spieler der Quidditchliga geworden, sondern auch erst vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal dort unten gesessen hatte – und bemühte sich nach Kräften, seine „Kapitäns-Miene" aufrecht zu erhalten.

Adrien würde in dieser Situation wohl seine Maske aufsetzen, die er bei Spielen immer trug – kühl, beherrscht und unnahbar; so dass er niemandem seine Nervosität offenbaren musste.

Oliver musste schmunzeln, als er an Adrien dachte. Wie würde es ihm – und auch dem Rest des Teams – ergehen? Er beschloss, die Meute in den Weihnachtsferien zu besuchen.

Gerade hatte er seine Gedanken zu Ende geführt, als sich Professor Dumbledore hereinstahl, sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Seufzen auf den großen Lehnstuhl sinken ließ und die Handflächen auf die Holzplatte legte, vergnügt und leise summend und die durchdringend blauen Augen auf die Schüler vor ihm gerichtet.

Da von McGonagall und den Erstklässlern noch nichts zu sehen war (hoffentlich waren nicht wieder einige in den See gekippt wie schon einmal), ließ auch Wood seinen Blick unauffällig den Lehrertisch entlangschweifen.

Da saßen Professor Sprout, Professor Vektor, Professor Snape (der heute besonders griesgrämig dreinsah), dann ein leerer Stuhl (der üblicherweise Hagrids war), links von Professor Dumbledore am Fußende des Tisches Professor Flitwick mit Kassandra Theano (noch immer in ein Gespräch vertieft) sowie einige andere Lehrer – doch jene Frau, die den linken Platz neben dem Schulleiter innehatte, kannte er nicht.

Interessiert beugte er sich ein klein wenig vor, um sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen; was sich von der Seite als eher schwierig herausstellte, da sie sich gerade zu Dumbledore geneigt hatte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

Was er aber erkennen konnte, war zum einen ihre untersetzte Statur und zum anderen eine schreckliche, flauschige rosa Strickjacke, die sie über ihren Umhang gezogen hatte; passend zu dem – wie er nun, da sie sich abgewandt hatte und an ihrem Trinkkelch nippte, erkannte – noch schrecklicheren rosa Haarreifen, der in ihrem mausgrauen, lockigen Haar steckte. Ihr Gesicht machte einen fahlen, trägen Eindruck; ihre Augen schienen leicht hervorzuquellen und im Großen und Ganzen erinnerte sie ihn stark an eine Kröte. An eine ziemlich _bösartige_ Kröte.

_Wer bei Merlins Bart ist DAS denn_…

Oliver lehnte sich wieder zurück und nippte ebenfalls an seinem Trinkkelch, der – wie er erstaunt feststellte – nicht mit Kürbissaft (so wie gewohnt), sondern mit Wein gefüllt war.

Er hatte das drängende Gefühl, dass mit dieser Frau nicht leicht Kirschen essen sein würde, wer immer das auch war.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die die Türen der Halle geöffnet hatte und nun an der Spitze einer langen, verängstigt wirkenden Schar Neulinge hereinmarschierte; in den Händen trug sie ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament und den wackligen Stuhl, auf dem der Sprechende Hut lag.

Alle Gespräche an den Haustischen verstummten und die Blicke richteten sich gespannt auf die Erstklässler, die sich in einer Reihe vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellten und ängstlich zu ihnen hochsahen; das Kerzenlicht beleuchtete flackernd viele bleiche Gesichter.

Dumpf konnte Oliver sich an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts erinnern, als er – ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Halle und den vielen Menschen – den Hut aufgesetzt hatte.

Das alles schien so lange her zu sein …

Der Riss in der Hutkrempe öffnete sich nun weit und setzte an, das alljährliche Lied zu Schuljahresbeginn zu singen.

_In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,_

_Hogwarts am Anfang stand,_

_Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule_

_Noch einte ein enges Band;_

_Sie hatten ein gemeinsam' Ziel_

_Sie hatten ein Bestreben …_

Als der Hut nach einigen Minuten wieder verstummte, erklang wie gewohnt Beifall, doch dieses Mal, so fiel Wood auf, war auch viel Getuschel darunter. Er selbst war verwundert über die Wendung, die das Lied des Hutes dieses Jahr genommen hatte. Soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie eine Warnung ausgesprochen; und diese Tatsache behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die neue Bedrohung durch Voldemort schien noch näher und schrecklicher zu sein, als es auf den ersten Blick schien.

Professor McGonagall, die schließlich ihr Pergament entrollte und Anstalten machte, die Namen der Wartenden zu verlesen, gebot dem Flüstern und den Tischgesprächen ein Ende. Würdevoll hielt sie das Pergament hoch, sandte noch einmal einen Blick der finsteren Sorte über die vier Haustische, dann begann sie.

„Abercrombie, Euan."

Ein sehr verängstigt wirkender Junge stolperte nach vorne, und Wood tat er fast schon leid, als er den für ihn viel zu großen Hut aufsetzte. Als Euan Abercrombie schließlich dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt wurde, was Oliver applaudierend kommentierte, stolperte er zurück und zum Haustisch, wo der Rest der Gryffindors ihn bereits erwartete.

Mit jedem verlesenen Namen verkürzte sich die Reihe der wartenden Erstklässler, und langsam machte sich in Woods Magen ein starkes Hungergefühl breit; hatte er doch bis auf einen Schokofrosch im Hogwartsexpress seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

Schließlich wurde ein Mädchen namens Rose Zeller dem Hause Hufflepuff zugeteilt und die Verteilung war zu Ende. Professor McGonagall packte den Stuhl und den Hut und schritt eilig mit ihnen davon. Dafür erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und breitete die Arme weit aus, seine Augen blitzten.

„An unsere Neuen", rief er und strahlte, „willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen und so manch anderen – willkommen zurück." Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Oliver und er zwinkerte. Dann fuhr er gut gelaunt fort. „Es gibt eine Zeit, um Reden zu halten, aber dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein!"

Sofort nachdem Dumbledore verstummt war, erschienen auf allen Tischen eine Unmenge von Speisen, so dass sich die Tischplatten zu biegen schienen.

Auch auf dem langen Tisch der Lehrer reihten sich Platten mit Braten und Geflügel, Schüsseln mit Gemüse, Pasteten und Gebäck, sowie edle Krüge voll von Wein.

Oliver lächelte und tat sich ordentlich auf, um seinen mittlerweile fast revoltierenden Magen zu beruhigen. Als er den ersten Bissen tat, seufzte er leise auf. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Essen vermisst.

Den Stuhl neben ihm hatte mittlerweile Professor McGonagall eingenommen, die ihm kurz und aufmunternd zugezwinkert hatte und dann Dumbledore in ein Gespräch verwickelte; scheinbar sehr zum Ärger der untersetzten, rosa gekleideten Lady links neben ihm.

Interessiert ließ er dann den Blick weiter durch die Halle schweifen, sah zu seiner Freude hie und da bekannte Gesichter und fühlte sich in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr nervös, eher angenehm aufgeregt.

Als er das Mahl beendet hatte und sich satt und schon ein klein wenig müde in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, verschwand sein Teller sofort vom Tisch und McGonagall wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm zu.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind, Oliver", sagte sie und es klang aufrichtig. „Professor Dumbledore hat eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen; ich bin sicher, dass sie die Aufgabe mit Bravour meistern werden."

Sie lächelte, was während seiner Schulzeit nicht sehr oft vorgekommen war.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Professor."

„Minerva. Bitte."

„Nun, ich werde tun, was ich kann. _Minerva_."

McGonagall lächelte erneut (was für ein ungewohnter Anblick das doch war) und machte sich daran, den Rest ihres Nachtisches aufzuessen. Oliver derweil atmete tief durch und verschränkte die Finger auf der Tischplatte ineinander. An die Tatsache, eine seiner strengsten und unnahbarsten Professorinnen plötzlich mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, als wären sie altbekannte Freunde, musste er sich wohl erst gewöhnen.

Allmählich schwoll die Lautstärke in der Großen Halle wieder an, die Schüler hatten fertig gegessen und warteten nun satt und träge auf Dumbledores alljährliche Schulanfangsrede, die er ihnen gnädigerweise vor dem Essen erspart hatte.

Als der Schulleiter sich schließlich erhob, wurde es mucksmäuschenstill und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Lehrertisch. Auch Wood lehnte sich leicht vor, gespannt darauf, was Dumbledore ankündigen würde und sich selbst bewusst, dass die Ankündigung _seiner _Person ebenfalls bevorstand.

Unwillkürlich begann sein Herz wieder stärker zu pochen; auf eine Art, die er das letzte Mal beim Finalspiel in seinem Abschlussjahr gespürt hatte. Merkwürdig.

„Nun, jetzt, da wir alle ein weiteres herrliches Festessen verdauen, bitte ich für einige Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Bemerkungen zu Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist – und einige unserer älteren Schüler sollten es inzwischen auch wissen."

Wood sah, wie Harry und seine beiden Freunde sich unten am Gryffindortisch zulächelten.

„Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich, wie er sagt, zum vierhundertzweiundsechzigsten Mal darum gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist, ebenso wenig wie eine Reihe anderer Dinge, die alle auf der erschöpfenden Liste nachzulesen sind, die jetzt an Mr. Filchs Bürotür hängt."

_Ach, die Liste kann noch länger werden? _

Dumbledore räusperte sich und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Es schien, als wäre die nächste Ankündigung von sehr wichtiger Natur.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir gleich vier Veränderungen im Kollegium –" Unten auf den Tischen brach vereinzelt Geflüster aus und diejenigen, die eins und eins zusammenzählen konnten, blickten mit großen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn hoch zu Wood, der den Blicken mit Gelassenheit begegnete.

„Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor Raue-Pritsche erneut willkommen zu heißen, die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird."

Professor Raue-Pritsche erhob sich kurz, nickte knapp und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl nieder; müder Beifall erfüllte die Halle. Obwohl sie ein sehr großes Fachwissen im Bereich der magischen Kreaturen aufwies, konnte sie niemand ob ihrer eher griesgrämigen Art sonderlich leiden.

Als der Applaus verebbte, fuhr Dumbledore fort, ein stolzes Glitzern trat nun in seine Augen.

„Die – wie soll ich sagen … _gegebenen_ Umstände haben mich außerdem veranlasst, zwei weitere und vor allem neue Fächer in den Stundenplan aufzunehmen, die verpflichtend für alle Schüler sein werden. Aus diesem Grunde freut es mich außerordentlich, zum einen Professor Cassandra Theano aus Athen hier an der Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. Professor Theano wird so freundlich sein und euch ihren recht beeindruckenden Fundus an Fachwissen und Anwendungsgeschick der Okklumentik weitergeben. Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Theano."

Cassandra erhob sich mit einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln und der Beifall in der Halle fiel schon deutlich begeisterter aus; Oliver konnte von seinem Platz aus sehen, dass viele Schüler die Hälse reckten, um die neue und vor allem junge Professorin zu begutachten.

Als die junge Griechin wieder Platz genommen hatte, wandte Dumbledore sich ihm zu – und mit ihm hunderte Augen, deren Blicke nun auf ihm lagen. Er fühlte sich, als könne er jeden einzelnen von ihnen spüren. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen; der Moment, in dem sie alle erfahren würden, dass er zurückgekehrt war, um sie zu unterrichten. Er, der _zwanzigjährige _Ex-Hüter von Puddlemere United, der vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit noch selbst in ihren Reihen gesessen hatte. Wie wahnwitzig diese Begebenheit doch immer wieder erschien.

Sein Herz pochte laut und stark, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Worte des Schulleiters hörte er nur wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Zum anderen ist es eine außerordentlich glückliche Begebenheit, dass sich für die Stelle des Professors für das Fach Flugkampf", Fred und George zwinkerten sich zu und knufften sich gegenseitig in die Rippen, „niemand anderes als Oliver Wood bereit erklärt hat, der euch allen ja noch in guter Erinnerung sein dürfte. Wir alle kennen seine Stärken, und ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr davon nur profitieren könnt. Danke, Mr. Wood. Willkommen zurück."

Mit weichen Knien erhob sich Oliver, hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß (wie dämlich musste diese Geste doch aussehen!) und erlaubte sich ebenfalls ein verlegenes Grinsen. Lauter Beifall und Pfiffe erfüllten die Große Halle; und besonders die Gryffindors feierten die Rückkehr ihres ehemaligen Kapitäns und Hausmitgliedes mit Jubelrufen und stampfenden Füßen. Raleigh und seinen Freunden war die Kinnlade heruntergesackt und sie starrten ihn erst ungläubig an, bevor sie schließlich in die Jubelrufe miteinfielen. Die Slytherins hingegen ließen sich nur zu müdem Klatschen hinreißen und sahen recht griesgrämig drein.

_Die werden die Abreibung noch nicht vergessen haben, die das Team und ich ihnen verpasst haben …_

Erleichtert über die Reaktion seiner Mitschüler ließ Wood sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und Professor McGonagall klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Willkommen zurück, Oliver."

„Danke … Minerva."

Als die Schüler sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, setzte Dumbledore erneut an, zu sprechen.

„Wir freuen uns ebenfalls, Professor Umbridge vorstellen zu können, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Die Reaktion war höflicher aber kaum begeisterter Beifall. Umbridge war wohl keinem Schüler auch nur annähernd sympathisch.

Der Schulleiter, ungerührt über den spärlichen Applaus, fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaften der Häuser finden am –"

Weiter kam er nicht, plötzlich brach er ab und warf dieser Professor Umbridge neben ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Für einen Moment wunderte Oliver sich, warum der Schulleiter aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen; doch dann, als er bemerkte, dass die Professorin aufgestanden war (wobei sie nicht recht viel größer als im Sitzen wirkte) und sich mit einem leisen _chrm chrm_ räusperte, runzelte er die Stirn.

Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass jemand Dumbledore bei seiner Rede unterbrach, denn dies war etwas, was an Respektlosigkeit grenzte.

Dieser schien nur einen Moment verdutzt, dann setzte er sich kurzerhand wieder und bedachte Umbridge mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.

Die Schüler brachen in Tuscheln aus und tauschten teilweise verwirrte, teils belustigte Blicke. Wood spürte, wie McGonagall neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog und die Lippen auf eine Art und Weise zusammenpresste, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und bekam dafür ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Oliver, sagen Sie mir nach dem Festmahl, ob mit dieser _Person_ alles in Ordnung ist", meinte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag tiefe Abneigung.

Wood hatte nur kurz Zeit, über ihre Worte nachzudenken, denn Umbridge hatte bereits zu sprechen begonnen.

„Danke, Direktor, für diese freundlichen Willkommensworte."

Diese hohe, hauchzarte Stimme, die irgendwie an ein kleines Mädchen erinnerte, war übelkeiterregend; und sie begann dem jungen Schotten drastisch noch unsympathischer zu werden, angefangen von ihrem offensichtlich falschen Getue bis hin zu ihrer schrecklich rosa Flauschjacke.

„_Chrm chrm._ Es ist wunderbar, wieder in Howarts zu sein, muss ich sagen. Und solch glückliche kleine Gesichter zu mir heraufblicken zu sehen."

Oliver hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen und ließ den Blick im Saal umherschweifen. Keiner der Schüler sah sonderlich glücklich aus, eher verblüfft über die Art, wie diese Frau mit ihnen sprach. Als ob sie alle noch Kleinkinder wären.

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf, Sie alle kennen zu lernen, und ich bin sicher, wir werden sehr gute Freunde werden."

Nun konnte er das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und stütze sich so mit dem Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte auf, dass seine Handfläche über seinem Mund lag. Der Drang, zu lachen, wurde langsam aber sicher unerträglich. _Wer_ bei Merlin war diese Frau, und was musste ihr im Kopf herumgehen, dass sie so zu den Schülern sprach?

Professor Umbridge änderte ihre Sprachweise aber gänzlich, als sie weitersprach; und ihre Stimme hatte etwas Geschäftsmäßiges an sich.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat der Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer immer die größte Bedeutung beigemessen. Die seltenen Gaben, die Sie von Geburt an besitzen, könnten verkümmern, wenn wir sie nicht durch sorgfältige Anleitung fördern und hegen würden. Die uralten Fähigkeiten, die der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer vorbehalten sind …"

Je länger Umbrigde sprach, desto mehr Unruhe breitete sich unter den Schülern aus; und auch Wood musste an sich halten, um nicht in einen Tagtraum, in dem er zum ersten Mal wieder über das Quiddicht-Feld von Hogwarts flog, wegzudriften. Er zwang sich stattdessen, aufrecht zu sitzen und jedes Wort – mochte es noch so unsinnig oder merkwürdig sein – zu verfolgen. Was um Himmels Willen sagte diese Frau da? Worte über Fortschritt und dessen Einstellung fielen, ebenso Ausdrücke wie „Fähigkeiten, die der Zaubererschaft vorbehalten sind" oder „Traditionen des Herumstümperns"; und in seinem Kopf machte sich langsam aber sicher der Gedanke breit, dass diese Frau nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Dumbledore würde sie im Auge behalten müssen.

Auch Cassandra lauschte aufmerksam der Rede, doch sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war fragend.

„… um zu säubern, wo wir Verhaltensweisen finden, die verboten gehören."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich und Dumbledore begann laut zu klatschen. Seinem Beispiel folgten, wenn auch gänzlich abgeneigt, die Lehrer; von denen manche die Hände nur ein- oder zweimal zusammenschlugen und dann mit argwöhnischer Miene innehielten.

Auf den Haustischen fiel der Applaus ebenfalls eher spärlich aus, was – wie Oliver vermutete – an der allgemeinen Unaufmerksamkeit lag.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Professor Umbridge, das war eine höchst aufschlussreiche Rede", meinte Dumbledore, der das Wort wieder ergriffen hatte, schließlich und verbeugte sich in die Richtung der untersetzten Hexe. „Nun, wie gesagt, die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele finden diesen Freitag statt. Für die jeweilige genaue Uhrzeit der einzelnen Häuser wendet euch bitte an den Hauslehrer oder an den Kapitän der Hausmannschaft. Bei allen anderen Fragen stehen euch eure jeweiligen Hauslehrer gerne zur Verfügung. Und nun", schloss er und breitete erneut die Arme aus, „ist es Zeit, unseren Verstand ruhen zu lassen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und einen angenehmen Start ins neue Jahr."

Mit diesen Worten war das Festmahl endgültig aufgelöst, die Halle wurde erfüllt von Fußgetrappel und zahllosen Rufen, als sich hunderte von Schülern auf zu ihren Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen machten. Die Vertrauensschüler versuchten, dem Chaos Herr zu werden und ihre Schützlinge auf einen übersichtlichen Haufen zusammenzutreiben; und als das schließlich geschafft war, verließ Schar um Schar die Große Halle.

Auch Wood erhob sich, mittlerweile satt und in freudiger Erwartung auf das Bett, das ihn, obwohl er noch nicht wusste, wo, erwartete.

Als er sich umwandte, sah er Dumbledore auf ihn zukommen, in dessen Augen ein heiteres Funkeln lag; hinter ihm Cassandra Theano, die ebenfalls ein wenig erschöpft aussah. Kein Wunder, nach einer solchen Reise.

„Oliver, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie leider noch nicht Ihrer wohlverdienten Ruhe übergeben kann. Ich habe noch einige Dinge mit Ihnen und Miss Theano zu besprechen. Folgen Sie mir."

Mit zügigem Schritt (den man einem Mann seines Alters wohl kaum zutrauen würde) hielt er auf eine zweite Tür neben der einen zu, durch die sie gekommen waren, öffnete sie und bat sie hinein.

Die schmale Holzpforte führte in einen kleinen, aber gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, in den auf irgendeine Art und Weise alle Farben der vier Häuser inkludiert zu sein schienen. Im Kamin prasselte ein munteres Feuer und warf lange Schatten an die steinernen Wände. Davor, in einem hohen Fauteuil, saß Professor McGonagall und bedachte die Eintretenden mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

„Nun gut", begann der Schulleiter, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und den beiden neuen Professoren einen Platz angeboten hatte. Nebeneinander saßen sie nun auf einem ziemlich weichen Sofa und blickten zu dem hageren, alten Mann auf wie kleine Schulkinder, die auf ihre Instruktionen warteten.

„Noch einmal herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Eure Anwesenheit erleichtert die gegenwärtige Situation um einiges." Er dämpfte die Stimme, blickte nach links und nach rechts, als ob er befürchtete, jemand würde sie belauschen, dann sprach er weiter. „Meine Entscheidung, Eure Lehrfächer neu einzuführen, kommt nicht von ungefähr. Das wisst ihr. Jedoch ist nicht die gesamte Zaubererwelt der Meinung, dass jene Dinge, die Harry Potter letzten Sommer im Irrgarten erlebte, auch wirklich geschehen sind. _Meine linke Nachbarin_ ist dafür ein lebendes Beispiel."

Er hielt inne, und beide, Oliver und Cassandra, waren so scharfsinnig, die Person hinter Dumbledores Wortspiel zu erkennen. Umbridge war also eine von Fudges treuen Anhängern, seiner Meinung wahrscheinlich bedingungslos untergeben. Das machte die Sache natürlich schwieriger.

„Solchen Menschen", meinte der Schulleiter weiter, „ist es natürlich ein Dorn im Auge, dass ich Fächer bereitstelle, die zur Verteidigung Voldemorts dienen, obwohl er doch gar nicht zurück sein kann. In ihren Augen zumindest."

Mit ernstem Blick bedachte er die beiden Professoren und sah sie über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Deshalb ist es eure Aufgabe, die Schüler eines besseren zu belehren und ihnen zu helfen, sich gegen die Bedrohung zu schützen, die über uns heraufzieht. Egal, was manche von ihnen sagen werden – und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es einige darunter gibt, die dem Tagespropheten Glauben schenken -, davon sollt ihr euch nicht beirren lassen. Verstanden?"

Oliver und Cassandra nickten ernst, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten; und Wood, als er einen Blick zu McGonagall hinüberwarf, schien es, als sähe sie plötzlich sehr alt und angespannt aus. Diese Umbridge würde ihnen allen wohl noch sehr viel Ärger bereiten; wenn sie es nicht schon tat. Ihre Rede war erst der Anfang gewesen, da war er sich sicher.

„Und nun", rief Dumbledore besser gelaunt aus und klatschte in die Hände, „wenden wir uns angenehmeren Dingen zu. Sie beide werden im Lehrerflügel des Schlosses untergebracht – Ihr Stirnrunzeln ist berechtigt, Oliver. Kein Schüler hat ihn je betreten, deshalb weiß auch niemand, wie es dort aussieht. Glauben Sie mir, es wird Ihnen gefallen." Er zwinkerte spitzbübisch, bevor er sich McGonagall zuwandte und ihr zunickte.

Die Hexe erhob sich und holte aus den Tiefen ihres Umhangs zwei Pergamentblätter hervor, von denen sie jeweils eines Oliver und Cassandra gab.

„Ihr Stundenplan", erklärte sie. „Miss Theano, Ihre Stunden finden im dritten Stock statt. Es ist die Klasse neben der Statue von Gundula der Großartigen. Mr. Wood, Ihre Stunden finden vorwiegend draußen auf dem Feld statt. Sofern Sie das Bedürfnis haben sollten, Theoriestunden mit einem Dach über dem Kopf abzuhalten oder es das Wetter nicht zulässt, ist Ihnen das leere Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock freigestellt."

Oliver nickte und betrachtete eingehend den Stundenplan auf seinem Pergamentblatt.

**Montag**

Flugstunde, erste Klassen Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

/

/

Flugstunde, erste Klassen Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Mittagessen

/

Flugkampf, sechste Klasse Gryffindor

**Dienstag**

Flugkampf, zweite Klasse Gryffindor

Flugkampf, fünfte Klasse Ravenclaw

/

Flugkampf, sechste Klasse Ravenclaw & Slytherin

Mittagessen

Flugkampf, siebte Klasse Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Flugkampf, siebte Klasse Ravenclaw & Slytherin

**Mittwoch**

Flugkampf, zweite Klasse Slytherin

/

Flugkampf, zweite Klasse Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw

/

Mittagessen

Flugkampf, fünfte Klasse Gryffindor & Slytherin

/

**Donnerstag**

/

Flugkampf, dritte Klasse Gryffindor

Flugkampf, zweite Klasse Slytherin

/

Mittagessen

Flugkampf, sechste Klasse Hufflepuff

**Freitag**

Flugkampf, fünfte Klasse Hufflepuff

Flugkampf, vierte Klasse Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

/

Flugkampf, vierte Klasse Hufflepuff & Slytherin

Mittagessen

Ein anstrengender, aber ausgewogener Stundenplan. Als Wood die Klassen und deren Häuser betrachtete, fühlte er eine Art Aufregung in ihm aufsteigen. Morgen ging es also wirklich los.

„Ich denke, nun ist alles geklärt. Mir bleibt nichts anderes, als Ihnen eine gute Nacht und morgen einen guten Start zu wünschen. Miss Theano, erweisen Sie mir die Ehre, Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen zu dürfen", schloss Dumbledore schließlich galant und bot Cassandra seinen Arm an, den sie schüchtern ergriff und mit einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Kommen Sie, Oliver", sagte nun auch McGonagall und lächelte. „Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Unterkunft zeigen."

Wenige Minuten später (in denen Wood Hogwarts mit all seinen Treppen, Portraits und anderen Erinnerungen wiedersah) hatten sie das Bildnis einer großen, schlanken Frau erreicht, dass an einer sonst leeren, großen Wand hing. Sie trug eine leichte, weiße Tunika, die sie mit einem goldenen Band gegürtet hielt; blondes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und sie war gerade dabei, einige Pergamentrollen zu lesen, als sie die Ankömmlinge bemerkte.

„Guten Abend, Minerva. Es freut mich, Euch zu sehen", sprach sie, und ihre Ausdrucksweise hatte einen leichten, altertümlichen Hauch; genauso wie das Tongeschirr und die weißen Säulen, die ihr Landschaftsbild zierten. „Professor Dumbledore brachte vorhin eine Frau aus meiner Heimat mit; wohl neu hier, denn gesehen habe ich sie noch nie; und jetzt kommt Ihr mit einem Mann, der mir ebenfalls gänzlich unbekannt ist."

Sie musterte Oliver freundlich mit ihren perlmuttfarbenen Augen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wohl zum Zeichen, dass sie ihm wohlgesonnen war.

„Das ist Oliver Wood, Athene", erwiderte Professor McGonagall. „Er ist wie Cassandra, die du bereits kennengelernt hast, ein neuer Lehrer an der Schule; und ich bin gerade dabei, ihm die Gepflogenheiten des Lehrerflügels zu unterbreiten."

„Eine sehr gute Tat", lobte Athene und ließ sich anmutig auf dem grasbewachsenen Boden ihres Gemäldes nieder. „Wisset, Oliver: Das Kollegium der Lehrer von Hogwarts ist eine Gemeinschaft, die zusammenhält. Die einander an der Hand fasst, wenn die Zeiten schlecht stehen. Deshalb erfahrt nun den Weg, in diese Gemeinschaft zu gelangen."

Mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte – so schien es – die Oberfläche des Portraits.

Verwundert blickte Wood von ihr zu McGonagall, die ihn aufmunternd ein wenig nach vor schob. „Sie müssen Ihre Handfläche auf ihre legen, Oliver. Sie erkennt alle Lehrer an ihren Händen, Fälschungen haben gegen sie keine Macht. Athene wird nun auch die Details Ihrer Hand einprägen."

Zögernd trat Wood einen weiteren Schritt nach vor und streckte seine Hand aus, bis seine Handfläche auf die Athenes traf. Er spürte raue Leinwand unter seinen Fingern, und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er auch eine zarte Hand berühren.

„Ah!", sagte Athene und ihre Augen glitzerten. „Ihr tragt viel Mut in Euch, Oliver Wood. Und einen klugen Verstand. Willkommen."

Und mit einem Mal verschwand das Portrait vor seinen Augen und ein Gang offenbarte sich dahinter, mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet.

„Nach Ihnen", meinte McGonagall lächelnd und folgte ihrem ehemaligen Schüler in den freigelegten Korridor. Nachdem sie den Durchgang passiert hatten, erschien die Wand von neuem, reglos und starr, als wäre sie niemals da gewesen.

„Hier lang."

Sie bogen am Ende des Ganges rechts ab, kamen an vielen Türen vorbei, hinter jeder wohl eine Lehrerunterkunft liegen mochte, und Oliver staunte ob der vielen Portraits von Lehrkräften, die diese Schule je besessen hatte und die nun an der Wand hingen. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und auch Snape sah er da, sie alle festgehalten in einem goldverzierten Rahmen. Besonders verwundert war er, als er am Ende des Ganges ein Gemälde erkannte, dass Cassandra zeigte, und noch mehr staunte er, als er daneben eines von sich selbst erblickte. Selbstbewusst lächelnd beobachtete sein Gemälde-Ich den Gang und winkte ihm zwinkernd zu.

Wahnsinn.

Schließlich waren sie vor einer der großen Holztüren angelangt, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin drückte die Klinke herunter und bat Oliver in den Raum.

Als er diesen betrat, konnte er nicht anders, als zu staunen.

Ein großer Leuchter hing von der hohen Decke und tauchte das Zimmer in warmes, freundliches Kerzenlicht; warf lange Schatten auf ein großes, gemütlich aussehendes und dunkelrot bezogenes Himmelbett und einen großen Schreibtisch samt dahinter stehendem Lehnstuhl. Sein Gepäck und der Käfig mit Sayuri standen neben einem dunklen, ausladend wirkenden Schrank; und die Eule gab glückliche Laute von sich, als sie ihren Herrn erblickte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand zum Bett, neben einer weiteren Tür, war ein Kamin eingelassen, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte.

Der weiche Teppich dämpfte Olivers Schritte, als er das Zimmer durchmaß und einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das dunkle Schlossgelände warf. In einiger Entfernung konnte er den See im Mondlicht glitzern sehen.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich, als wäre er … ja, als wäre er nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

„Ich hoffe, es sagt Ihnen zu, Oliver", kam es von McGonagall, die noch immer hinter ihm stand und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Natürlich … natürlich, Minerva", erwiderte er perplex und wandte sich um, ziemlich sicher, dass sie das freudige Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen konnte, „es ist … _unglaublich_."

„Das freut mich." Sie lächelte und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Ich werde Sie nun allein lassen. Kommen Sie morgen um halb acht zum Frühstück, dann werde ich Ihnen noch weitere Informationen geben, was Ihren Unterricht betrifft, Oliver. Gute Nacht."

„Ist in Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Minerva."

Als die Professorin verschwunden war und die Tür sachte hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte Oliver seinen Umhang ab und ließ sich mit Anlauf auf das große Bett fallen. Dort lag er dann und gab sich ganz den neuen Eindrücken und Erlebnissen hin, die er heute gewonnen hatte.

Es verwunderte und verwirrte ihn noch immer zutiefst, dass McGonagall ihn plötzlich eher als einen Kollegen und Freund behandelte, wo er doch anderen Umgang mit ihr gewohnt war; doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, so war sie eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin und hilfreich, was das Schulgeschehen anging.

Auch Cassandra Theano hatte einen netten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, und er war froh, nicht der einzige junge Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass er auch mit ihr gut auskommen würde.

Und dann, als er seine Gedanken weiter schweifen ließ, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an eine Person, die er im ganzen Trubel völlig vergessen hatte.

Katie.

Seit der Zugfahrt hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, sie nur flüchtig gesehen. Hatte sie ihn angesehen, als er oben auf dem Podium gesessen hatte? Hatte sie ihn beobachtet?

Er seufzte und blickte gedankenverloren zu Sayuri hinüber.

_Was sie wohl gerade tut?_

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er all die Zeit, in der er bei Puddlemere gespielt hatte, neben seinem alten Team besonders ihre Art vermisst. Die Art, die ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte, selbst wenn die Umstände ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen gewesen waren. Die Art, die ihn aufgemuntert und ihn geneckt hatte, wenn er wieder mal zuviel nachgedacht hatte. Die Art, die temperamentvoll gegen ihn protestiert hatte, als er sie frühmorgens aus dem Schlafsaal aufs Feld geschleift hatte.

Die Art, die auf einmal in Gefühle umgeschlagen hatte.

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?

Er seufzte erneut und begann schließlich, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und Sayuri mit einem Eulenkeks zu füttern.

Morgen würde er früher aufstehen müssen, um seine Sachen einzusortieren und sich auf die erste Stunde vorzubereiten.

„Gute Nacht, Sayu. Schlaf gut."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs löschte er die Kerzen auf dem Leuchter und beschwor das Feuer im Kamin so weit herunter, dass es nur mehr schwach erglomm und rot-orange Sprenkel an die Wände malte; dann schlüpfte er nur in seinen Shorts unter die Bettdecke und starrte zum Baldachin über ihm hinauf.

Dies war sein neues Leben. Nun musste _er_ sehen, was er daraus machte; alle Kräfte freisetzen, die er benötigte, um dieser Bedrohung, wie Dumbledore sie nannte, zu widerstehen.

Irgendwo in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses zog Katie Bell die Decke bis weit über ihre Ohren hinauf, versuchte, ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen und seufzte.

Es war soweit. Ihre Gefühle waren wieder da, endgültig, unbestreitbar, stärker als zuvor; und die Verzweiflung, hervorgerufen von der Tatsache, dass er nun für sie noch unerreichbarer war, lief in Tränen ihren Wangen hinunter. Das, was sie so sehr wollte und begehrte, durfte nicht sein. Nicht mehr.

Und doch konnte sie sich mit diesem Faktum nicht einigen, fand keine Ruhe. Wenigstens versuchen wollte sie es, doch gab es irgendeine Chance?

Was sollte sie nur tun?

**Anm. der Autorin: Arme, arme Katie … ob sich alles noch zum Guten wendet? **

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!! schild auspack**

**Danke an alle bisherigen Leser, die die Geschichte toll finden und unterstützen! kekse verteilt**

**Eure Calypso**


	6. Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse

5

**5. Kapitel Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse**

**Anm. der Autorin: Dankeschön ****an Psaum für die stetigen und tollen Reviews!! keks schenk Wäre schön, wenn sich die anderen auch mal melden würden? )  
Und deshalb gibt es auch gleich ein neues Kapitelchen über den – von euch bestimmt schon heiß erwarteten – ersten Schultag unseres neuen Professors Zumindest über einen Teil davon, hab nämlich beschlossen, das ganze ein wenig aufzugliedern, um auf die ersten Begegnungen/Eindrücke/blah etwas mehr eingehen zu können.**

**Werden sich alle Schüler dem ja nicht sehr viel älteren ****neuen Lehrer beugen? Oder tanzt ein gewisses Haus mal wieder aus der Reihe? Wir werden sehen **

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Calypso**

_**This is the way that I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies …**_

_**Switchfoot – Learning to breathe **_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Wood von den hellen, noch etwas dämmrigen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt, die durch die hohen Fenster hereinfielen und das Zimmer in ihr erstes Licht tauchten.

Blinzelnd wühlte sich der junge Schotte aus seinen Decken, streckte sich genüsslich und fuhr sich noch etwas benommen durchs Haar; dann erhob er sich langsam, schlenderte – seine Muskeln ausgiebig dehnend – hinüber zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus.

Die Sonne schien gerade erst über den Ländereien aufgegangen zu sein, sie breitete sich nun über den ganzen Horizont aus und tauchte den See, die Berge und die riesigen Grünflächen in ihr Licht. Ein Blick auf seine Muggelarmbanduhr verriet Oliver, dass es halb sieben Uhr morgens war.

„Guten Morgen, Sayu", begrüßte er seine Eule, die ebenfalls schon wach war und sich vergnügt und flügelschlagend gegen die Käfigstangen drückte.

„Du willst raus, was?"

Lachend öffnete Wood die Käfigtür und Sayuri flatterte auf seine Schulter, wo sie glücklich tschirpend blieb.

Ausgiebig gähnend machte er mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Bett und ging dann zum Fenster hinüber, öffnete es und sah zu, wie seine Eule mit großen Flügelschlägen in die Unendlichkeiten des Himmels verschwand.

Jene Unendlichkeiten, die er selbst so sehr liebte.

Er seufzte und wandte sich dann vom Fenster ab, um endlich den Raum zu inspizieren, der hinter der zusätzlichen Tür neben seinem Kamin lag. Als er die Klinke gepackt, heruntergedrückt und das Zimmer betreten hatte, rieb er sich die Augen wieder und wieder, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht mehr träumte.

An der Wand, die der Tür gegenüber lag, war ein großes Waschbecken eingelassen; zwei glänzende Wasserhähne ragten aus der Wand über dem Becken heraus; und aus dem Spiegel darüber blinzelte Oliver sein eigenes Spiegelbild entgegen.

Ein großes Fenster an der Längsseite des Raumes ließ die ersten Sonnenstrahlen herein und beleuchtete so das beinah schwimmbeckengroße, mindestens einen Meter in den Boden eingelassene Badebecken mit seinen vielen Wasserhähnen, aus denen wahrscheinlich – so wie es im Vertrauensschülerbad war – alle Arten von Badeschäumen und Wasser flossen. Daneben befanden sich außerdem noch eine Dusche von der Art, wie man sie in den Umkleiden der Schulmannschaften fand (das waren Erinnerungen), eine Toilette und ein kleines Schränkchen für persönliche Dinge.

Mit solch einem Luxus hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet, und er betrachtete alles nochmals genau, als ob er befürchtete, es würde sich im nächsten Moment in Luft auflösen. Doch das tat es nicht, und gut gelaunt spazierte Wood wieder zurück in das eigentliche Wohnzimmer und öffnete den Schrankkoffer.

Als erstes nahm er seinen dunkelroten Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt in moderner Muggelart heraus, den er noch aus Hogwartszeiten besaß und den seine Großmutter ihm damals ziemlich groß gezaubert hatte (oder auch von Hand gestrickt, er wusste es nicht mehr). Diesen Umständen verdankte er jetzt, dass er ihm noch passte. In diesem Moment aber barg der Pullover noch einen viel größeren Schatz.

Sorgfältig legte Oliver das Kleidungsstück auf dem Bett ab und schlug es auseinander. Ein schwarzes Bündel kam zum Vorschein, mit zwei ineinander verschlungenen Kordeln verschlossen. Flink entflochten seine schlanken Finger die Bänder und öffneten den Beutel. Als der Inhalt frei lag, fiel ein Stein von Woods Herzen.

Ein kleiner Besen, gerade mal von der Größe seines Mittelfingers, lag vor ihm auf dem Bett; scheinbar unversehrt.

„Na Merlin sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert. _Engorgio_!"

Dort, wo eben noch der kleine Besen gelegen hatte, war nun ein um vielfaches größerer erschienen; der lange, blank polierte und schlanke Stiel aus etwas dunklerem Holz schimmerte im ersten Sonnenlicht; die Zweige, die aerodynamisch nach hinten gebogen und geformt waren, wiesen keine Spur des Schadens auf, sondern waren so straff und geradlinig wie eh und je.

In einem Anflug von Stolz fuhr Oliver mit dem Finger über die golden eingeprägte Schrift ganz vorne am Besenstiel und blies kurz darauf, um ein kleines Staubkörnchen zu vertreiben.

_Firebolt K.1_

Auch wenn es ihn einige Monate des Sparens all seines Einkommens und Preisgelder gekostet hatte, um dieses Prachtstück zu erwerben, so hatte es sich am Ende gelohnt. Dieser Besen ließ alles verblassen, was er je an Flugtechnik gesehen hatte, und mit ihm zu trainieren – besonders an Tagen, wo man Ausdauer und starkes Training brauchte – war eine wahre Freude. Es schien, als würde er Fähigkeiten freisetzen, die ein anderer Besen nicht freizusetzen vermochte.

Vorsichtig hob er den Besen hoch und lehnte ihn neben seinem Bett an die Steinmauer. Er würde ihn vor dem Frühstück wieder klein zaubern und ihn dann auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, wo seine erste Stunde stattfinden würde, einfliegen. Zu lange schon war er nicht mehr geflogen …

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs flogen schließlich sämtliche Kleidungsstücke aus dem Koffer – Hand- und Beinschützer inklusive – aus dem Koffer, die Schranktüren öffneten sich und mit einem weiteren Schlenker sortierten sich sämtliche schwarze Umhänge, seine Hosen, Shirts, Unterwäsche, Handtücher, Festroben und sonstige Kleidungsstücke ordentlich in die Fächer ein.

Die Ordner mit seinen Notizen nahm er eigenhändig heraus und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch, darauf achtend dass die Titel auf den Ordnerrücken den Themen im Schuljahr chronologisch geordnet waren. Seinen Ordnungsdrang hatte er also noch in gewissem Maße beibehalten.

Den Rest an persönlichen Dingen wie das Besenpflegeset oder einige Zeitschriften verräumte er in das Nachtkästchen oder die Schreibtischschubladen; dann blickte er sich zufrieden im Raum um, schnappte seine Toilettsachen und ein Handtuch und beschloss, eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Das lauwarme Wasser schoss schon wenig später auf seine Schultern nieder und erneut ließ er seine Gelenke unter dem stetigen Prasseln kreisen und dehnte seine Muskeln. Es waren Übungen, die ihm schon seit seiner Schulzeit vertraut waren und die er niemals aufgegeben hatte. Ihnen hatte er auch – zumindest zum Teil – seine Kondition zu verdanken.

Frischer und belebter verließ er das Badezimmer, nachdem er sich abgetrocknet, die Zähne geputzt und sich rasiert hatte. Er fühlte sich gut und ausgeruht, bereit für seine neue Aufgabe. Während er sich ein langärmeliges, schwarzes Shirt und die Hose vom Vortag zurechtlegte, summte er sogar einen Teil der Schulhymne – was ihn selbst erstaunte, da er diese Hymne früher eher seltsam als würdevoll gefunden hatte.

Gerade wollte er in sein Shirt schlüpfen und sich fertig für das Frühstück machen – McGonagall hatte am Vorabend ja angedeutet, ihn um halb acht zu erwarten, und es war bereits sieben – drang plötzlich leises Kreischen zum geöffneten Fenster herein, wenige Sekunden später gefolgt von einem großen, ziemlich ernst aussehenden Uhu, der sich flügelschlagend auf dem Stuhl hinter Woods Schreibtisch niederließ und demonstrativ den Brief in seinem Schnabel vorstreckte.

Oliver durchmaß mit langen Schritten den Raum, sein Herz hatte vor Freude einen Hüpfer gemacht. Er erkannte diesen Uhu, wusste, wer sein Besitzer war.

Adrien.

Freudig nahm er dem Tier den Brief aus dem Schnabel und tätschelte kurz den weichen Kopf; der Uhu gab ein wohliges Geräusch von sich und schlug erneut mit den Flügeln. Aus der Schreibtischschublade entnahm der junge Schotte schnell einen Eulenkeks und verfütterte ihn an das doch ziemlich hungrige Tier.

Dann riss er aufgeregt den Pergamentumschlag auf und entfaltete das Blatt, beschrieben mit Adriens geschwungener, doch ein wenig krakelig wirkender Handschrift.

_Hey Meisterhüter,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut – das Bild in meinem Kopf, wo dir kleine Kinder auf der Nase rumtanzen, will nicht so ganz zu meiner Erinnerung von dir passen… _

_Mal sehen, was heute bei deinem ersten Tag alles auf dich zukommt! _

_Ich erwarte detaillierte Berichte und regen Briefkontakt!_

_Hier ist alles beim Alten … __Rob jagt uns bei jedem Wetter durch die Lüfte – klar, das Spiel gegen die Kenmare Kestrels steht an und er muss ja Lee wieder auf Liganiveau eintrainieren. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl freut sich tierisch, dass er deinen Posten wieder hat, aber glaub mir: er macht sich lange nicht so gut wie du. Wie könnte er auch – du bist und bleibst unser Ass auf diesem Gebiet. _

_Alanis hat ihre Feuerprobe beim Spiel gegen die __Falcons bestanden, Callagher muss jetzt eine Zeitlang die Reservebank drücken (das passt ihm ganz und gar nicht, glaub mir)._

_Sonst geht's allen im Team gut. _

_Naja, fast. Meine linke Schulter hat wieder angefangen, zu schmerzen; und das nervt total. Merlin sei Dank ist es nicht meine Wurfhand, aber trotzdem. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht so __bin, und dass du das vielleicht von mir auch nicht gewohnt bist; aber ich muss dir trotzdem sagen, dass es ohne dich nicht mehr so ist, wie es war. Zu dir hatte ich einfach den besten Draht, und keiner hier wird deinen Platz einnehmen können (vor allem, da du der einzige warst, der in mir mehr erkannt hat, als einen verschlossenen, ständig ernsten Sturkopf)._

_Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich könnte dich doch mal besuchen kommen … irgendwann, wenn ihr das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade habt, oder so. Schreib mir einfach, wann es dir am besten passt._

_Naja, ich muss wieder los. Rob trommelt schon die ganze Zeit an die Umkleidentür und brüllt wie am Spieß. _

_Und ich dachte, als Kapitän könnte man sich mal ne kleine, unerfragte Auszeit erlauben. Anscheinend falsch gedacht._

_Bis bald, Oliver!_

_Adrien_

Während Wood den Brief seines Freundes gelesen hatte, hatte er sich stumm auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken lassen; und als er geendet hatte, seufzte er.

Natürlich freute er sich über den Brief des Kapitäns, und doch warf dieses Blatt Pergament all die Gefühle auf, die er als letztes bei der Aussprache mit dem Team und Adrien gefühlt hatte.

_Es war die richtige Entscheidung,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er verbannte alle Zweifel aus seinen Gedanken. Vielmehr blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr und beschloss, noch schnell eine Nachricht zu schreiben und dem Uhu einen Brief mit auf den Rückweg zu geben. Ein wenig beunruhigte es ihn, dass Adriens Schulter ihn wieder schmerzte – hatten doch die Medizauberer nach seinem Unfall vor zwei Jahren mit einem Klatscher versprochen, dass keine Schmerzen zurückbleiben würden. Hoffentlich war es nichts Ernstes.

Eilig zog er ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Schublade, tauchte die Adlerfeder in das Tintenfass und begann, zu schreiben.

_Hey __Jägerhäuptling,_

_du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen zu machen – die „kleinen Kinder" hier haben viel zu viel Ehrfurcht vor mir als dass sie mir gefährlich werden könnten … zumindest bis jetzt :-)_

_(auf der Herfahrt hat mich tatsächlich ein Junge ganz verdutzt angesprochen, weil ich ‚doch der von seinen Quidditchsammelkarten bin' – verrückt, so ein Gefühl)_

_Natürlich halte ich dich auf dem Laufenden – glaubst du, ich würde dich zu kurz kommen lassen? Ehrlich, was hältst du von mir?_

_Dass Lee sich über meine Position freut, war mir schon klar, als ich ihnen das mit meinem neuen Job erklärte. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen war einfach zu verräterisch._

_Versteck ihm bitte einmal __seine Fanghandschuhe von mir. Danke. Und richte Alanis schöne Grüße aus – ich wusste doch, dass sie es schafft. Allen andern natürlich auch, und vergiss Rob nicht. Sonst glaubt er womöglich noch, ich habe ihn vergessen._

_Du solltest vielleicht wieder ins St. Mungo's gehen und__ dich untersuchen lassen, Adrien. Könnte sein, dass sich da wieder was anbahnt – damals in meinem zweiten Schuljahr, nach meiner schweren Verletzung, musste ich auch ein Jahr danach noch mal ins Mungo's, um die Restverletzungen am Kniegelenk beheben zu lassen. Wart lieber nicht zu lange damit, glaub mir! Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung._

_Adrien Harrold, du BIST ein verschlossener, ernster Sturkopf; und gerade deswegen s__pielen wir vielleicht so gut zusammen. Ohne dich in der Nähe sind wirklich sehr viele Dinge anders geworden, vor allem die lustigen. Es gibt nicht viele, die unseren Humor haben, denke ich. Ein wenig Aufmunterung deinerseits könnte ich ruhig gebrauchen – zumindest jetzt … bin ein wenig aufgeregt. _

_Der Besuch ist __eine gute Idee! Ich werde dir das Datum vom ersten Wochenende, sobald ich es kenne, zukommen lassen (und als Lehrer werde ich das doch hoffentlich ein wenig schneller in die Hände kriegen). Wenn irgendwas nicht klappen sollte, dann können wir ja auch so mal ein Wochenende draus machen!_

_Muss jetzt aufbrechen – McGonagall wartet. Sie will mir noch irgendwas zeigen vor dem Unterricht – bin mal gespannt!_

_Ich freu mich, wieder von dir zu hören!_

_Oliver_

Zufrieden betrachtete der junge Schotte den Brief, dann blies er über die glänzende Tinte, faltete das Blatt und steckte es dem Uhu in den Schnabel, der sich daraufhin sofort flügelschlagend erhob und hinaus ins Freie flog.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits fünf vor halb acht war; hastig richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Besen („_Reducio_!"), packte ihn zurück in das Bündel und schob es in die weiteste seiner Umhangtaschen, dazu seinen Zauberstab. Ein letztes Mal warf er einen Blick auf seine Notizen, doch während er das Zimmer verließ und den Gang entlangeilte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ohnehin wusste, wie man Erstklässlern das Fliegen richtig beibrachte.

„Guten Morgen, Athene", begrüßte er das Porträt der jungen Göttin, und obwohl er nur gegen die Steinwand sprach, antwortete sie ihm.

„Einen schönen Morgen wünsche ich Euch, Oliver. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine gute Nacht."

„Sicher", erwiderte er und wartete, bis sich die Steinwand vor ihm aufgelöst hatte, dann schritt er eilig hindurch und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, als Athene wenige Sekunden später wieder in ihrem Gemälde auftauchte und ihm lächelnd zurückwinkte.

Nur vereinzelt begegneten ihm Schüler auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, flüsternd und tuschelnd warfen sie ihm verstohlene Blicke zu, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bis er schließlich um Punkt halb acht die Türen der Halle erreichte.

Gerade wollte er hindurchgehen als er – RUMMS – auch schon wieder mit jemandem zusammenstieß; zwar nicht so ungemütlich wie erst gestern mit Cassandra, aber doch heftig.

_Du solltest echt mal die Augen aufmachen…_

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab – oh. Guten Morgen, Katie", brachte er schließlich hervor, als er erkannt hatte, in wen er da gelaufen war und half ihr, wieder die Orientierung zu finden, indem er sie an beiden Armen hielt. Er spürte, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg; ein Gefühl, wie er es noch selten in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

_Totale Verwirrung … was ist bloß los mit dir? Seit wann schafft sie es, dich dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen? _

„Alles klar?"

Katie Bell, die gerade aus der Halle gekommen war und ein Stück Pergament – offenbar ihren Stundenplan – in Händen hielt, blinzelte kurz, doch dann lächelte sie. „Guten Morgen. Nichts passiert, keine Sorge. Bin selbst noch nicht ganz da heute."

Von der Schüchternheit, die sie gestern an den Tag gelegt hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen, was Oliver ein klein wenig verwunderte, aber auch ein wenig enttäuschte. Was sollte er daraus deuten?

Hätte er aber gehört, wie stark Katies Herz in diesem Moment gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug und wie sehr sie seine plötzliche Nähe aus dem Konzept brachte, wäre er eines Besseren belehrt worden.

So aber, indem sie nur eine gelassene, ruhige Maske zur Schau stellte – zur Schau stellen _musste_ – und ihre wahren Gefühle so gut es eben ging verbarg, ahnte er nichts davon.

„Wenn mein Stundenplan stimmt, sehen wir uns später ohnehin", meinte er gut gelaunt und merkte gar nicht, dass er sie noch immer festhielt, obwohl die junge Jägerin ihre Orientierung längst wiedergefunden hatte. Und doch genoss sie das Gefühl, das sie während seiner damaligen Schulzeit nie gekannt hatte. In diesem Gefühl konnte sie sich verlieren …

Dann aber durchzuckte sie die plötzliche Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag; und sie sah sich erschrocken um, konnte aber niemanden außer ihnen in der Eingangshalle entdecken. Das, was jetzt und hier geschah oder im Begriff war zu geschehen, konnte – _durfte_ nicht sein. Zumindest nicht nach Ansichten der Obrigkeit – und nach Ansichten der Gesetze. Gedanken und ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit stiegen in ihr hoch wie kochendes Wasser.

„Was ist los, Katie?", fragte Oliver mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah sie fragend, ja fast schon bekümmert an, als sie sich aus seinem Griff entwand.

„Du – _wir_ dürfen das nicht", wiegelte sie ab, doch der traurige Ausdruck in ihren Augen strafte den Klang ihrer Stimme Lügen. Plötzlich wirkte sie aufgelöst und ein klein wenig neben der Spur. „Es … es geht nicht, Oliver!"

„_Was_ dürfen wir nicht? _Was_ geht nicht, Katie?"

Wood wusste sehr wohl, was sie meinte; und es schien, als träfe es ihn mitten ins Herz. Ein Gefühl, dass er nicht erwartet hätte. Ein Gefühl, das ihm mehr sagte, als tausend Worte. Vor allem, da er es gerade selbst von ihr gehört hatte. Eine eisige Leere schien sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten und ihn gefangen zu nehmen; denn nun wurde ihm die Tragweite dessen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, wirklich bewusst. Solche Handlungen und Situationen wie diese hier durfte es nicht mehr geben. Zumindest nicht öffentlich.

Hier in Hogwarts würde es – durfte es – nur Professor Oliver Wood und die Schülerin Katie Bell geben; nichts anderes. Eine Tatsache, die so ernüchternd war, dass er schlucken musste und sie doch wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals stecken blieb. Die erzwungene Kluft, die nun zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden klaffte, trat so deutlich hervor, dass es wehtat.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Welchen Gefühlen, welchem Weg folgte sein Herz nun auf einmal, da es schien, als wäre ihm eine zweite Chance zugleich gewährt und verwehrt worden? Wusste es bereits etwas, was er selbst noch nicht wusste? Er war heillos verwirrt und unfähig, ein weiteres Wort hervorzubringen.

„Es … es tut mir Leid, Professor", murmelte Katie plötzlich und unterbrach seine Gedanken; wie durch eine Ohrfeige von dieser Form der Anrede zurück in die Realität geholt blickte Oliver auf; und er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht eine Vielfalt an Gefühlen widerspiegelte, doch Katie nickte nur kurz zum Abschied und lief davon, ja floh fast hinauf über die Treppe, ihr langes Haar flatterte wie ein Sturm um ihren Kopf; und sie ließ einen zutiefst verwirrten Wood vor der Großen Halle zurück.

Als Katie Bell schließlich vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ankam – viel zu früh für die Unterrichtsstunde – hielt sie sich die Hände in die Seiten, um zu verschnaufen. Gleichzeitig hätte sie sich selbst einen Schweigezauber auferlegen können, um nie wieder so etwas Falsches zu sagen, wie sie es noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

Wie konnte sie nur? Hatte sie in dieser Situation all ihre Überlegungen und Gedanken vom Vorabend einfach _vergessen_? Sie hatte hoffnungslos überreagiert; Dinge, die aus der richtigen Sichtweise gar nicht so schlimm erschienen, zu einem unlösbaren Problem gemacht.

_Was für eine Närrin du doch bist … jetzt hast du dir all deine Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht … __alles verbaut …_

Ihr war nach Weinen zumute, als sie an der Steinwand herabrutschte und auf den Steinboden vor der Klassenzimmertür sank. Der erste Tag konnte ja heiter werden … zumal ihr eine weitere Begegnung mit Oliver an diesem Vormittag nicht erspart bleiben würde. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn er sie jetzt einfach wie eine Schülerin behandeln würde und nicht wie eine Freundin.

_Wie kann ich ihm jetzt noch in die Augen sehen? Wie kann ich jetzt noch hoffen?_

Vollkommen erstarrt und unfähig, irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen war Oliver Wood am Fuße der Treppe zurückgeblieben und starrte mindestens eine Minute lang auf den Fleck, auf dem seine ehemalige Jägerin gerade verschwunden war. War das wirklich geschehen? Hatte alles, der ganze, eigentlich unbewusste erste Versuch der Annäherung, eines harmlosen, unbeschwerten Gespräches, solch eine katastrophale Wendung genommen?

Laute, auf dem Steinboden hallende Schritte und eine Hand, die plötzlich auf seiner Schulter lag, rissen ihn mit einem Mal aus seiner Starre; und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

„War die Nacht so schlimm für Sie, Oliver; dass Sie jetzt so schreckhaft sind?", meinte Professor McGonagall lächelnd, als sich der junge Mann ganz zu ihr umgewandt hatte und der erschrockene Ausdruck einigermaßen aus seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht verschwunden war. Irgendetwas musste ihn heute schon ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht haben; und so etwas war bei dem Oliver Wood, den sie in Erinnerung hatte, ziemlich selten und vor allem schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Er wirkte eher durcheinander als ausgeglichen, wie es sonst eine Art war.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, Minerva", erwiderte er mit seltsam heiserer Stimme, und das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen geschoben hatte, sah nicht wirklich echt aus. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Die Hexe beschloss, nicht auf das sonderbare Verhalten ihres Kollegen einzugehen und schob in sanft hinein in die Große Halle, in der es bereits von Schülern an den Haustischen wimmelte.

„Lassen wir das vorerst. Essen Sie zuerst eine Kleinigkeit, danach wird noch genug Zeit bleiben."

Oliver folgte der Professorin hinein in die Halle und nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Auf seinem Weg dorthin erblickte er Harry Potter, der mit seinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch saß und frühstückte.

„Hey, Oliver! Guten Morgen! Alles klar?", begrüßte der Sucher seinen ehemaligen Kapitän und Wood wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, froh dass er Harry traf um wenigstens mit ihm unbeschwert reden zu können, als McGonagall ein tadelndes Räuspern vernehmen ließ und sich neben dem jungen Schotten aufbaute.

„Für Sie _Professor Wood_, Potter", ermahnte sie den Fünftklässler mit einem strengen Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg, und Harry blinzelte verwirrt, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Aber Professor –"

„Kein Aber, Potter. Sie werden erkennen müssen, dass sich einiges verändert hat. Kommen Sie, Oliver."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon, und Wood fühlte sich mit einem Mal zusammengeschlagen; die gute Laune vom frühen Morgen war schon lange verschwunden, und dasselbe Gefühl, dass sich auch schon in seinem Brustkorb breitgemacht hatte, als er vorhin mit Katie gesprochen hatte, ergriff wieder in ihm Besitz.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, warum sie so überreagiert. Hör mal, es tut mir Leid, aber …"

„Schon gut", winkte der junge Gryffindor ab, doch seine Augen verrieten in etwa dieselben Gedanken, die Wood selbst gerade dachte. „Sie hat wohl Recht, oder? Es ist besser, du gehst jetzt. Umbridge sieht schon so komisch herüber; so wie die drauf ist, will sie sicher etwas finden, das sie mir anhängen will. Ich möchte echt nicht, dass du da auch noch Ärger kriegst."

Als Wood einen kurzen Seitenblick zum Lehrertisch warf, konnte er tatsächlich erkennen, dass Umbridge den kurzen Hals gereckt hatte und wie ein Adler auf den Gryffindortisch herunterschielte. Er seufzte.

„Na dann", meinte er mit heiserer Stimme und hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied; dann folgte er McGonagall, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, zu seinem Platz.

„Was war das denn eben?", raunte Fred Weasley, der mit seinem Bruder gerade ihre Plätze am Tisch eingenommen hatte, Ron zu, der neben Harry saß.

„McGonagall hat ihm verboten, Wood mit ‚Oliver' anzusprechen", erwiderte Ron mit einem mitleidigen Seitenblick auf Harry, der in seinem Schinken stocherte. „Ab jetzt wird ‚Professor' bevorzugt."

„Was?", kam es zeitgleich von den Zwillingen und sie nahmen den Sucher genauer ins Visier.

„Das hat sie gesagt?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry und warf einen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch, an dem Wood sich neben McGonagall niedergelassen hatte, Eier und Schinken auf seinen Teller häufte und eine rege Unterhaltung mit seiner Sitznachbarin führte, dabei jedoch nicht wirklich glücklich aussah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich seine neue Verpflichtung – zumindest in diesem Bereich – nicht so vorgestellt.

„Welche Laus ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte George verärgert und stierte hoch zum Lehrertisch. „Harry, du sprichst Hagrid außerhalb des Unterrichts auch mit seinem normalen Namen und mit ‚du' an. Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn wir es bei Oliver auch so machen? Ich meine, immerhin war er jahrelang unser Kapitän und ist jetzt noch unser Freund!"

„Hast ja Recht", murmelte Harry und Fred stimmte ebenfalls heftig nickend zu.

Die Situation am Gryffindortisch verlor allerdings ihre Spannung, als Angelina Johnson die Halle betrat, mit energischem Schritt auf sie zukam und ihnen eröffnete, dass sie die neue Kapitänin des Teams geworden war. Unter großem Jubel der Zwillinge („Go Lina, go Lina!") vereinbarten sie den Zeitpunkt für die Auswahlspiele, da ein neuer Hüter ja dringend gebraucht wurde, trotz der Ironie, dass ihr alter und bester Hüter direkt vor ihrer Nase saß.

Nur ein einziges Mal blickte Harry noch hinauf zum Lehrertisch, doch in diesem Augenblick verließ Wood seinen Platz und wünschte McGonagall einen schönen Schultag. Dann langte er in die Tasche seines weiten, schwarzen Umhangs und eilte mit langen Schritten aus der Halle, ohne sich noch einmal nach seinem alten Team umzuwenden.

Fred, der Harrys Blick verfolgt hatte, seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar, als Oliver mit jenem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie noch von Situationen, in denen in etwas beschäftigte, her kannten, die Halle verließ. Sein Freund war nicht glücklich mit dieser Fügung, denn eine Distanz zu seinen Freunden war wahrscheinlich das letzte, das er sich gewünscht hatte.

Das Team sah es seiner Meinung nach genauso; sie alle hatten sich über Woods Rückkehr gefreut, und jetzt nur ein mehr oder weniger kühles Verhältnis zu ihm zu pflegen, war keine sehr glückliche Fügung. Und deshalb beschloss der Zwilling lächelnd, das McGonagall ja nicht alles wissen musste, wann und wo Professor Wood sich mit wem traf.

Oliver hatte die Halle mit schnellen Schritten verlassen, ohne noch jemanden anzusehen und hielt stetig auf das Schlossportal zu. Als er ins Freie trat und die kühle Morgenbrise sein Gesicht streichelte, atmete er tief ein und das drückende Gefühl auf seiner Brust verschwand langsam. Zurück blieb nur ein undefinierbares Etwas, das ihm die Seele schwer machte.

_Reiß dich zusammen_, befahl sich schließlich selbst in Gedanken und straffte die Schultern. _Harry ist schließlich mit Hagrid befreundet, und der ist auch Lehrer. Also kann es nicht so schlimm werden. Es wird sich schon alles ergeben …_

Nachdem er das gedacht hatte, fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser; und er zog die Hand aus der Umhangtasche, die das kleine, schwarze Bündel vorsichtig umklammert hielt.

Daraus entnahm er seinen Besen, wieder klein wie ein Spielzeug, und ließ den Beutel zurück in die Tasche gleiten.

„_Engorgio_!", flüsterte er und im nächsten Moment war der Besen in seiner Hand auch schon auf seine volle Größe angewachsen, der Stiel glänzte im Sonnenlicht.

Mittlerweile war es halb acht, eine halbe Stunde blieb ihm noch, bevor er seine erste Stunde halten würde – ein seltsames Gefühl.

Erst, als er am Fuße der Eingangstreppe angelangt war und sich umgesehen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er schwang sich auf den Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom gekiesten Boden ab.

Der Feuerblitz schoss in die Höhe, hinein in den klaren Morgenhimmel; und erst, als Wood einen Looping gedreht hatte, der Wind ihm das Haar zerzauste und ihm ins Gesicht peitschte, fühlte er sich gut. _Zuhause_.

In eleganten Schleifen und mit haarsträubender Geschwindigkeit flog er über das Schlossgelände hinweg und sah unter sich auch bald das Quidditchfeld auftauchen, auf dem sich noch keiner der Erstklässler, denen er das Fliegen beibringen sollte, eingefunden hatte. Das befand er auch als gut so, denn so konnte er noch einige Runden fliegen (im Hogwartsstadion, das er schon etwas vermisst hatte) und sich aufwärmen.

Als er die Torringe und die verschiedenfarbigen Türme unter sich aufragen sah, legte er sich flach auf den Besen und verlagerte gut die Hälfte seines Körpergewichtes nach vorne, ohne jedoch vornüber zu kippen, wie es manchen, die das Gewicht nicht sehr gut teilen konnten, schon passiert war.

Im steilen Sturzflug schoss er gen Erde und nur einen Meter über der Rasenfläche packte er den Besenstiel und zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder in die Horizontale. Diesen Nervenkitzel brauchte er, das hatte er schon vor Jahren festgestellt.

Unten auf dem Rasen lagen schon etwa zwanzig Besen in einer Reihe bereit, McGonagall hatte dies schon am Morgen veranlasst. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls erklärt – und dies war die Sache gewesen, weswegen sie ihn schon dermaßen bald erwartet hatte – dass in der Schiedsrichterkabine auf der Ostseite des Stadions Unterrichtsmaterialien auf ihn warten würden, die sicher sehr hilfreich wären. Laut ihren Erklärungen handelte es sich dabei um fliegende – ja, man konnte fast schon sagen _Puppen_, die so verzaubert worden waren, dass sie plötzlich auftauchen und wieder verschwinden konnten und aus unechten Zauberstäben harmlose Blitze abschossen, denen die Schüler auszuweichen hatten. Sie selbst konnten Flüche und andere Zauber auf die Puppen abfeuern, die ihnen kein leichtes Ziel sein würden. Genauigkeit war also gefragt. Wenn eine der Puppen getroffen wurde, verschwand sie und kehrte im nächsten Augenblick wieder, um einen anderen Schüler anzugreifen. Sowie der Zauber mit einem Tipper des Zauberstabs begonnen wurde, so erstarrten die Puppen bei _Finite Incantatem_ wieder.

Diese Dinger würden tatsächlich den Unterricht erleichtern, wie Wood fand, und er war schon gespannt darauf, wie mit ihnen zu üben war.

Etwas langsamer ließ er den Feuerblitz nun im Stadion herumkreisen, umflog einige Male die Torringe, die so lange sein „Gebiet" gewesen waren, zog weite Schleifen um die Türme und probierte hie und da einige Tricks und Finten aus, die er teils erlernt, teils selber entwickelt hatte.

Er fühlte sich so wohl, dort oben in der Luft, dass er völlig vergaß, auf seine Armbanduhr zu sehen; und erst, als er nach einer Drehung um den eigenen Besenstiel Gemurmel von weit unten vernahm, blickte er hinunter.

Ein kleiner Haufen Erstklässler hatte sich auf dem Rasen zusammengedrängt und blickte zu ihm empor, staunendes Tuscheln und ehrfürchtige Blicke begegneten ihm.

Schnell ging er erneut in den Sinkflug und landete weich und sicher auf dem Rasen (sie sollten doch sehen, wie es richtig ging, ohne sich zu verletzen).

Er schulterte den Besen und marschierte mit leichtem Schritt auf die Erstklässler zu – Gryffindors und Ravenclaws – die ihn mit immer größer werdenden Augen anstarrten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie mit freundlicher Stimme und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

Ein vielstimmiges „Guten Morgen, Professor" kam zurück und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, wie schüchtern sie waren. In seiner vergleichsweise zu anderen relativ kurzen Zeit als Profispieler hatte er augenscheinlich schon sehr viel Eindruck auf die Quidditchfans des Landes gemacht.

„Habt ihr euch schon ein wenig eingelebt?", fragte er deshalb ebenso freundlich weiter und erntete dafür zustimmendes Gemurmel und scheues Nicken.

Einer der Gryffindors hob mit schüchternem Blick die Hand.

„Ja?"

„Das, was sie da eben gemacht haben … das war … das war _abgefahren_, Sir", meinte er und seine Augen leuchteten in Anbetracht dessen, dass er nun ebenfalls das Fliegen richtig erlernen würde.

Wood konnte nicht anders, als erneut zu grinsen; er stellte seinen Besen auf dem Boden ab und sah dem Jungen fest in die Augen.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Scott Glendale, Professor", antwortete der Gryffindor mit zunehmend sicher werdender Stimme.

„Nun, Scott, Dankeschön. Ich hoffe, es tut deiner Freude keinen Abbruch, dass wir gezwungen sind, mit etwas weniger spektakulären Dingen anzufangen."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", kam es von einem anderen Gryffindorschüler abrupt, den Wood als einen gewissen Euan Abercrombie und eher schüchtern in Erinnerung hatte.

Ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw mit klugem Gesicht, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam, war die nächste, die die Hand hob.

„Professor, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu persönlich. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie die derzeit beste Mannschaft der Liga verlassen haben, um uns zu unterrichten? Wird das die Gewinnquote von Puddlemere nicht _ein wenig_ sinken lassen, jetzt wo Lee Blackburn Ihren Posten wieder hat?"

„Habe ich eine Quidditchkennerin vor mir?", schmunzelte Wood und sah auf sie hinunter. Das Mädchen hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand und erinnerte ihn mit ihrer klugen, selbstsicheren Art an Hermine Granger.

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete sie und straffte stolz die Schultern, dabei zeigte sie ein verschmitztes Lächeln, dass ihm genauso bekannt vorkam wie ihr ganzes Auftreten. „Mein Onkel muss ja schließlich noch mehr dafür sorgen, dass die Klatscher die gegnerischen Jäger dem Torraum fernhalten, jetzt, wo Sie nicht mehr spielen."

„Dein Onkel?", fragte Oliver verdutzt und hob eine Augenbraue. Im Schnelldurchlauf durchforstete er alle männlichen Profile seiner ehemaligen Mannschaft, vor allem die Treiber; doch auf die Schnelle wollte ihm kein „Onkel" zu diesem Mädchen einfallen. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Charlene Kelly, Sir."

„Du bist Teds Nichte?", staunte er und sie nickte. „Na dann ist mir alles klar. Was deine Frage betrifft: Ich kann nicht einschätzen, ob ihre Gewinnquote sinken wird. Das wird sich zeigen, aber ich denke nicht. Und ich bin hier, weil es aufgrund der gegebenen Umstände", sein Blick wurde ernster, „nötig sein wird, euch in manchen Dingen mehr zu lehren. Das Fliegen auf Besen zum Beispiel. Einen ruhigen Kopf darauf zu bewaren, wenn es in der Luft gefährlich wird."

Charlene nickte ernst; sie schien zu verstehen, was er meinte und den Ereignissen, die geschehen waren, zu glauben. Darin war sie ihrem Onkel sehr ähnlich, stellte er fest. Auch die anderen schienen nicht verängstigt oder ungläubig zu sein, im Gegenteil.

„Möchte noch jemand etwas sagen?", meinte Wood schließlich, um die eher verdüsterte Stimmung wieder zu lockern, und hatte damit Erfolg.

Der Rest der Klasse begann nun offensichtlich, wie ihre Mitschüler vorhin die Schüchternheit abzulegen und stellten ihm noch einige Fragen; großteils, was seine Vergangenheit als Hüter bei Puddlemere United betraf.

Ihnen diesen Freiraum zu lassen, befand er als wichtig, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihn ihm mehr zu sehen, als den Quidditchprofi, der er gewesen war. Die „Beziehung", die sie nun zu ihm aufbauen mussten, sollte nicht mehr die von Fans sein.

„Wann werden wir auch in Flugkampf unterrichtet, Professor?", fragte eine junge, schwarzlockige Ravenclaw interessiert.

„Ihr werdet in der richtigen Flugtechnik bis Weihnachten unterrichtet, Loraine. Nach dem Ferien geht es auch bei euch mit Flugkampf los."

Als schließlich niemand mehr etwas sagte und er von allen den Namen eingeprägt hatte (was ihm sonderbar leicht fiel), nahm Oliver seinen Besen erneut auf die Schulter.

„Dann wollen wir mal anfangen", rief er und bedeutete ihnen, ihm hinüber zu den Besen zu folgen.

„Zu meinem großen Leidwesen muss ich sagen, dass die Schule die Übungsbesen seit meiner Zeit nicht ausgetauscht zu haben scheint", meinte er, als sie die im Gras liegenden Fluggeräte erreicht hatten. „Stellt euch jeweils hinter einem Besen auf."

Gehorsam suchte sich jeder der Schüler einen Besen und starrte mit mehr oder weniger nervösem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinunter. Oliver lächelte, als er die verschiedenen Reaktionen beobachtete. Er selbst hatte das Fliegen bereits beherrscht, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war; so manch andere – wie Percy Weasley beispielsweise – hatten aber damit Schwierigkeiten. Es war eben nichts, was man in Büchern auswendig lernen konnte.

Sachte legte er schließlich den Feuerblitz auf den Boden (viele bewundernde Blicke folgten seinen Bewegungen) und schritt langsam die Reihe entlang.

„Als erstes müsst ihr euch eines vor Augen halten: Keine Angst, wenn ihr auf dem Besen fliegen wollt. Ein Besen ist kein wildes Tier, das euch beißen oder mutwillig abwerfen will. Und doch vergleiche ich ihn gerne mit einem Pferd, das ebenfalls die Angst desjenigen spüren kann, der es reiten will. Solange der Besen ‚spürt', dass ihr euch vor ihm fürchtet, wird es euch schwer gelingen, auf ihm zu fliegen."

Mit langen Schritten gelangte er zurück zu seinem eigenen und stellte sich dahinter auf.

„Sollte doch jemand Probleme damit haben, so wird es meine Aufgabe sein, diese Angst abzubauen. Habt keine Angst, eure Furcht offen zuzugeben. Kein Meister ist je vom Himmel gefallen, glaubt mir. Ich kenne sogar Quidditchspieler in der Liga, die als kleine Kinder Angst vorm Fliegen hatten."

Offene Münder waren die Reaktion auf diese Worte und er lächelte.

„Alsdann", fuhr er fort und stellte stolz fest, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse wieder auf ihm lag. Es lief gar nicht so chaotisch und schlecht, wie er gedacht hatte.

Ein kurzer Bildfetzen schoss durch seine Gedanken, in dem Madam Hooch vor Jahren auf dem Rasen vor dem Verbotenen Wald gestanden und selbst diese Worte gesprochen hatte, die er nun folgen ließ. Das Gefühl, das ihn dabei durchströmte, war undefinierbar. Die Nervosität war gewichen.

„Haltet jetzt eure Hand über den Besen und sagt laut und deutlich ‚Auf!'."

Schon im nächsten Moment war das morgendliche Quidditchfeld erfüllt von den vielen „Auf"s, und tatsächlich hatten fast alle keine Probleme, ihren Besen hinauf in ihre Handflächen fliegen zu lassen. Euan Abercrombies Besen, ein ziemlich altes und verkorkstes Modell, drehte sich ein paar Mal auf dem Boden hin und her, bevor er langsam in die Hand des Jungens stieg; und Wood beschloss, auf den jungen, augenscheinlich eher mit wenig Selbstvertrauen gesegneten Gryffindor ein ganz besonderes Augenmerk zu legen.

Der Feuerblitz war mittlerweile ohne Worte und von selbst in seine Hand geschossen, und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle Schüler einen Besen in der Hand hielten, fuhr der junge Schotte fort.

„Als nächstes schwingt ihr ein Bein über den Besenstiel und packt den Griff _genau so_. Ihr müsst euch vergewissern, dass euer Griff fest genug ist, um nicht gleich bei der ersten Windbö abzurutschen."

Zur Demonstration schwang er sich selbst auf seinen Besen und umklammerte den Stiel fest mit allen seinen Fingern, wobei die linke Hand vor der rechten lag. Dann schritt er erneut die Reihe ab, überprüfte und korrigierte die Griffe der Erstklässler und erklärte geduldig noch einmal, wie es richtig zu machen war, bis jeder den richtigen Griff gefunden hatte.

„Jetzt kommt der spannende Teil", meinte er dann zwinkernd und blickte in die Runde. „Der Teil, der alles andere in den Schatten stellt."

Er schwang sich wieder auf den Feuerblitz.

„Wenn ich los sage, dann stoßt ihr euch mit mittlerer Kraft vom Boden ab", er demonstrierte es, indem er sich leicht vom Boden abstieß, „steigt einige Meter in die Höhe", seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er ein paar Meter hinaufstieg, „und kommt anschließend wieder runter. Das geht, indem ihr euren Vorderkörper leicht nach vor beugt, aber nicht bis ganz an den Besenstiel", er kehrte in sanftem Sinkflug zurück auf den Rasen. „Alles klar?"

Zustimmendes Nicken war die Folge; in den Gesichtern der Schüler spiegelte sich deutlich der aufgeregte Wunsch, endlich zu fliegen oder – im Falle derjenigen, die zuhause schon einen Vorgeschmack erhalten hatten – es wieder zu tun.

„Los!"

Gleichzeitig stießen sich die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws vom Boden ab; die einen mehr, die anderen weniger zögerlich; und schließlich schwebten alle aufrecht und sicher ein paar Meter über den Boden. Erstaunte Ausrufe erfüllten das Feld und Oliver fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, froh das alles gut ging (und nicht wie beispielsweise in Harrys erster Flugstunde, als dieser Longbottom sich den Arm gebrochen hatte).

„Gut. Sehr gut, wirklich. Jetzt neigt den Oberkörper leicht nach vor und kommt langsam wieder runter. Vorsicht, Euan, nicht zu weit vorbeugen! Geh wieder ein Stück nach hinten – genau, so ist es gut!"

Sanft landeten die Erstklässler wieder auf dem Rasen und aufgeregtes Schnattern brach in der Reihe aus, als sie in großartiges Schwärmen über ihren ersten Flug verfielen. Euan, der vorhin noch eher verloren gewirkt hatte, sah nun aus, als ob er ziemlich froh über seine Leistung wäre. Wood musste laut klatschen, um sich lachend wieder Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ich sehe schon, ihr habt Gefallen daran gefunden. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw ja einen von euch in ein paar Jahren im Hausteam wieder. Wie ich gerade merke, bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit", einige von den Schülern ließen enttäuschte Laute hören, „also schlage ich vor, dass ihr das ganze noch einmal versucht. Wer sich bereits sicher genug fühlt, kann versuchen, ein Stück weit zu fliegen. _Ein Stück weit_, sagte ich, Charlene, nicht eine Runde um die Torringe."

Die junge Ravenclaw, die ihrer Freundin bereits abenteuerlustig zugezwinkert hatte, schwieg nun mit schelmischem, aber ertappt wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachte Wood noch damit, den Schülern zuzusehen, wie sie sichtlich stolz über den Rasen schwebten, in Sinkflug gingen und wieder hinaufstiegen; und er musste sagen, dass sie ziemlich viel Gefühl dafür besaßen.

_Gryffindors__ und Ravenclaws. Was sonst._

Als schließlich der laue Morgenwind das Läuten aus der Schule herüberwehte, entließ er die Erstklässler mit leuchtenden Augen, nachdem sie sich gut gelaunt und fröhlich verabschiedet hatten (was sein Jahrgang seinerzeit, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, bei Madam Hooch nie getan hatte).

Nachdem er seinen Besen wieder verkleinert und verstaut hatte, sammelte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Besen ein und ließ sie neben sich herschweben, bis er die Schiedsrichterkabine erreicht hatte. Dort verstaute er sie in einem doch ziemlich geräumigen, aber muffig riechendem Schrank und versperrte die Tür wieder sorgfältig, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte.

Der Wind war wärmer geworden und zerzauste sein Haar, als er mit langen Schritten den Kiesweg zum Portal hinaufspazierte. Diese erfolgreiche erste Stunde hatte ihn all die Dinge vergessen lassen, über die er nach dem Frühstück noch nachgedacht hatte; und fröhlich ein Lied summend erklomm er die Stufen zum Tor hinauf. Spätestens jetzt waren alle Zweifel, die er ob seines Alters oder Fähigkeit, zu unterrichten, noch gehabt hatte, zerstreut.

Gerade als er die Halle betrat, läutete es bereits zur nächsten Stunde; und bevor er sich recht entschieden hatte, ob er ins Lehrerzimmer gehen oder noch einige Runden auf dem Feld drehen sollte, ertönte neben ihm plötzlich ein zuckersüß klingendes _chrm chrm_.

**Anm. der Autorin: ****Ja, ich weiß; es ist leicht fies, hier aufzuhören. Dies war der Tragödie erster Teil (neeein, man merkt nicht, dass ich bald eine Literaturklausur über die Goethe schreiben muss ) Der zweite Teil wird bald folgen … und hoffentlich lasst ihr mir bis dahin noch ein paar Reviews da ) lieb kuck**

**Bis dann!**

**Eure Calypso**

**Ach ja!! Fast hätt ich es vergessen:**

_**Firebolt K.1 ist natürlich die Marke seines Besens, logischerweise ein Feuerblitz. Ich dachte nur, auf Englisch siehts hier besser aus, nachher habe ich es sowieso mit dem deutschen Ausdruck beschrieben. „K.1" steht für „Keeper 1" und ist **__**hier ein speziell für Hüter angefertigter Besen (gut für schwierige Paraden und somit für Mr. Ich-liebe-haarsträubende-Paraden-wo-jeder-glaubt-dass-ich-sowieso-runterfalle geeignet hihi)**_


	7. Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten

6

**6. Kapitel ****„Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten"**

**Anm. der Autorin: Natürlich kann ich euch ja nach diesem unheilvollen **_**chrm chrm**_** nicht so lange warten lassen … Wir alle wissen ja, das Umbridge selten bis gar nie was gutes im Schilde führt – und wer denkt schon, dass sie bei einem in den Augen des Ministeriums bestimmt viiieel zu jungen Lehrer eine Ausnahme macht? Richtig: Keiner!**

**Also: Freuen wir uns auf ein „klärendes" Gespräch mit der rosa Lady (nicht mit der Fetten Dame ) – und natürlich auf Katies erste Flugkampfstunde!**

**Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei Psaum für das Review rotwerd Alle anderen, die vielleicht schwarz lesen, könnten sich ja auch mal melden! Ich beiße nicht ;) **

**Als provisorischen Liedtext (leider hat dieses Lied keinen Text) muss einfach der Liedtitel herhalten, und der passt wie die Faust aufs Auge!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Calypso**

**I've got my eye on you**

_** Pirates of the Caribbean – Dead Man's Chest**_

"_Chrm chrm_."

Dieses unausstehliche, zuckersüße und dermaßen falsche Räuspern hatte er doch schon einmal gehört …

Verwirrt wandte Wood sich um, konnte aber zu seiner rechten auf Augenhöhe niemanden entdecken. Erst als er den Blick tiefer richtete, erkannte er, dass Professor Umbridge neben ihm stand und ihn in einer Art und Weise mit ihrem breiten, krötenähnlichen Mund anlächelte, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Sie ging ihm gerade bis zur Schulter, und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er sie beinahe übersehen hatte.

Dann fielen ihm jene Dinge ein, die Dumbledore und Harry über diese Frau erzählt hatten; und er beschloss, ihr keinen Anlass zum Misstrauen zu geben. Selbst jetzt, da sie so breit lächelnd vor ihm stand, strahlte sie etwas Gefährliches aus, etwas, das mit Sicherheit nicht zu unterschätzen war; und Oliver brachte ihr das entwaffnenste Lächeln entgegen, das er aufbieten konnte.

„Professor Umbridge, welch ein Zufall, Sie hier zu treffen! So früh schon auf den Beinen?"

Das, was er sagte, war kompletter Schwachsinn, und das wusste er auch. Diese Frau sah nicht so aus, als ob sie eine Langschläferin wäre, geschweige denn irgendetwas dem Zufall überließ.

Umbridge jedoch lächelte geschmeichelt (was er ihr tatsächlich in keinster Weise abkaufte, dafür wirkte es viel zu berechnend) und fixierte ihn erneut mit ihren kleinen, stechenden Augen.

„Ich danke der Nachfrage, Professor Wood. Es ist doch schön zu sehen, dass nicht alle _jungen_ Zauberer heutzutage ihre Manieren vergessen haben, meinen Sie nicht?"

Die spezielle Betonung, die sie dabei auf das Wort ‚junge' richtete, entging ihm nicht. Daher wehte also der Wind.

„Ich bin vollkommen Ihrer Meinung, Madam", erwiderte Wood noch immer lächelnd und der Gedanke, dass er sich bestimmt anhörte wie Percy Weasley, wenn er vor McGonagall gekatzbuckelt hatte, verstärkte innerlich sein Übelkeitsgefühl, besonders wenn er daran dachte, welche Stellung sein ehemaliger Schulkollege laut Fred und George gegenüber Harrys Erlebnissen nun bezogen hatte.

„Sie haben eine Freistunde?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Begleiten Sie mich ein Stück zum Lehrerzimmer, _Professor_", meinte Umbridge schließlich, und es klang nicht wie eine höfliche Aufforderung, sondern eher wie ein Befehl. Das Wort _Professor_ sprach sie dabei aus, als ob er dieser Anrede nicht würdig wäre; kaschierte diese Bosheit jedoch mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Bereitwillig stimmte Wood zu und schlenderte wachsam neben der kleinen Frau dahin, die Mühe hatte, mit ihrem eher watschelnden Gang selbst seinen extra langsam gehaltenen Schritten zu folgen.

„Nun … wie ergeht es Ihnen an Ihrem ersten Tag in der Schule? Ich hoffe doch, Sie hatten noch keine Probleme?", fuhr Umbridge unschuldig lächelnd fort und der Unterton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, machte Oliver hellhörig. Er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass diese Frau mit allen Mitteln versuchen würde, ihn unauffällig auszuhorchen oder irgendetwas über seine Stellung zu den Ereignissen rund um Harry oder Voldemort zu erfahren. Tatsächlich würde er mehr auf der Hut sein müssen, als er dachte.

„Bis jetzt ist alles gut gelaufen", erwiderte er so freundlich er es eben konnte. „Die erste Stunde war ein voller Erfolg. Ich denke, den Schülern hat der Unterricht Spaß gemacht."

„So so", machte Umbridge, und das Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln hatte etwas strengere Züge angenommen. Offenbar hatte er genau das Falsche gesagt. „Nun, Mr. Wood; es kann natürlich sein, dass Sie nicht meiner Ansicht sind – ich meine, wer kann es Ihnen verübeln? Sie denken natürlich selbst noch ein wenig wie … _die Schüler _… - ", ihre Nase kräuselte sich in einem Anflug von Belustigung, „aber finden Sie nicht auch, dass Spaß am Unterricht, so wichtig er auch sein mag", sie ließ ein Lachen hören, als ob diese Aussage die dümmste wäre, die sie je geäußert hätte, „allgemein betrachtet das Lehrreiche entmachtet?"

Wood hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich unfreiwillig, so dass Umbridge jetzt mühelos mit ihm mithalten konnte und ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der dem einer Schlange glich, die auf ihre Beute lauert, bedachte.

„Nun, ich … ähm … ich finde, dass Spaß – richtig eingesetzt, natürlich – einen Großteil zum besseren Verständnis der Schüler beiträgt", antwortete er aufrichtig, und auch, wenn diese Antwort die Hexe vorerst zufriedenzustellen schien, so fühlte er sich, als würde er langsam, aber sicher in die Ecke eines Käfigs gedrängt.

„Natürlich", fuhr Umbridge fort und zupfte an ihrer Strickjacke. „Und die Mitglieder ihrer alten Mannschaft? Ihre Freunde? Wie sehen sie Ihren neuen Posten?"

Oliver erkannte dahinter eine geschickt gestellte Fangfrage zum Thema „Relation zu alten Freunden", erinnerte sich, wie Umbridge am Morgen zu ihm und Harry heruntergesehen hatte und dachte unwillkürlich an Katie. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Ich denke, sie können sich damit arrangieren, dass es nicht mehr wie früher ist", log er geschickt und die Hexe war es zufrieden, auch wenn ein verräterisches Blitzen in ihren Augen anderes vermuten ließ.

„Wie ist Ihr Tag bisher verlaufen, Professor?", erkundigte er sich schließlich höflich und versuchte, die Heiserkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler.

„Hervorragend", war die lakonische Antwort. „Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis die Schüler endlich begriffen hatten, dass in meinem Unterricht keine Zauberstäbe und praktische Zauber gebraucht werden …"

„Keine Zauberstäbe?", unterbrach Oliver sie verwundert.

Umbridge sah ihn irritiert an und erwiderte, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste überhaupt: „Natürlich keine Zauberstäbe! Das Ziel ist doch, den jungen Schülern die Grundlagen und die Basis des defensiven Zauberns beizubringen, welche in ihrem ZAG verlangt werden. Wozu noch Zauberstäbe verwenden, wo doch alles fein säuberlich in den Büchern steht?"

Sie ließ ein weiteres _chrm chrm_ vernehmen und lächelte selbstgefällig. In diesem Moment verspürte der junge Schotte eine derartige Abneigung gegen diese Frau, dass seine Schultern sich unbewusst anspannten und seine Augen einen merklich kühleren Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Unverständnis und Wut kochten in ihm hoch, kein gutes Zeichen, wenn man seinen sonst eher ausgeglichenen Charakter bedachte.

„Ich denke, dass es in gefährlichen Zeiten wie diesen nicht sehr sinnvoll ist, den Schülern den Umgang mit Zauberstäben zur defensiven Magie zu unterschlagen; vor allem nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit wartet, um sich zurückzuholen, was ihm genommen wurde", konterte er und hätte sich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. Zum Teufel mit seinem Temperament! Genau das, was er unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen, war eingetreten. Mit dieser Aussage war er direkt in die gestellte Falle getappt und Umbridge brauchte nichts weiter zu tun, als die Schlinge zuzuziehen.

Die Professorin lächelte, doch es lag etwas Falsches und Berechnendes darin. Ihre Stimme war deutlich eisiger geworden, als sie weitersprach und hatte das Zuckersüße längst verloren.

„So, wie sie antworten, könnte ich doch fast auf die Idee kommen, Sie würden dem jungen Mr. Potter und seinen aberwitzigen Erzählungen Glauben schenken", stellte sie fest und es klang wie eine Frage. Eine Frage, aus der es kein ehrliches Entkommen zu geben schien.

Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Lehrerzimmer angelangt, doch Umbridge machte keine Anstalten, hineinzugehen. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zu Wood hoch, der ihr mit kühlem, ausdruckslosem Blick begegnete. Was sollte er jetzt bloß sagen?

„Ich …"

„Sie wissen doch genauso gut wie ich, dass all die Geschichten über die", sie erlaubte sich erneut ein spöttisches Lachen, „_vermeintliche_ Rückkehr des Zauberers, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nichts weiter als das dumme Gerede eines psychisch ziemlich mitgenommenen Jungen sind?"

_Diese Frau hätte niemals die Mauern dieses Schlosses betreten dürfen …_

Für Oliver erhielt Dolores Umbridge in diesem Moment eine völlig neue Definition, die sich in seine Gedanken einbrannte.

_Böse_.

Ohne Zweifel, diese Frau war böse. Nicht böse in der Art, wie Voldemort und seine Todesser es waren, doch auf andere Weise. Auf eine Weise, die ihm nicht geheuer war, und er fröstelte.

Jetzt wusste sie, warum Fudge sie so hoch schätzte, dass er sie als Lehrkraft – nein, als Aufpasserin – schickte. Sie teilte praktisch jede seiner Ansichten.

„Ich … nun ich finde …", begann er zögernd und versuchte tapfer, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch die stechenden Augen schienen tief in seine Seele zu sehen.

„Ja?"

„Ich finde …"

Wood hätte zweifellos noch weitere Dinge gesagt, die ihn in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bei Umbridge gebracht hätten, wäre nicht wie auf Merlins Geheiß Professor McGonagall aus dem Lehrerzimmer getreten und hätte die Unterhaltung gestört.

Diese Frau spürte wirklich, wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab. Dies hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", begrüßte sie Umbridge mit einem kühlen Lächeln und nickte Oliver mit einem etwas wärmeren Ausdruck in den Augen zu. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht bei Ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung, Dolores, doch ich fürchte, ich benötige Ihre Meinung bei einem Inhalt meines Lehrplanes. Wenn Sie so nett wären …"

Das, was McGonagall da von sich gab, war gelogen, dass wusste Wood. Sie würde Umbridge niemals bitten, bei irgendetwas ihre Meinung hinzuzugeben; doch offenbar hatte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin tatsächlich gespürt, dass er mehr oder weniger keinen Ausweg mehr gehabt hatte.

„Nun, ich wollte ohnehin in die Bibliothek", meinte er rasch, nickte den beiden Professorinnen noch ein letztes Mal zu, wünschte ihnen einen schönen Tag und wandte sich eilig um, während McGonagall Umbridge, die etwas von sich gab, dass sich wie „Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten" anhörte, ins Lehrerzimmer bugsierte. Als die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors sich noch ein letztes Mal umwandte, formte er mit den Lippen ein lautloses _Dankeschön_, das die Professorin mit einem Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte, der wohl sagen sollte _Ja ja, schon gut. Jetzt gehen Sie endlich_ …

Froh, dieser heiklen Situation entkommen zu sein, spazierte Wood weiter in Richtung Bibliothek, stieg gewohnheitsbedingt hinter dem ziemlich ramponierten Portrait einer grauhaarigen, mürrischen Hexe in einen Geheimgang ein und verließ diesen kurzerhand durch einen Vorhang direkt gegenüber der Bibliothek wieder.

Froh, dass alle Schüler im Unterricht waren und ihn niemand verstohlen beobachtete, betrat er das stille Reich von Madam Pince, der alten und etwas kauzigen Bibliothekarin.

Nur wenige Schüler saßen vereinzelt auf den kleinen Tischen mit den grünlich leuchtenden Leselampen und studierten dicke Wälzer, während sie dann und wann etwas in ihr Heft kritzelten. Wood dachte lächelnd an seine eigene Schulzeit zurück und daran, wie oft auch er hier gesessen und über den oft dicksten Büchern in der ganzen Bibliothek gebrütet hatte, um irgendwelche Aufsätze fertigzustellen.

So tief in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, dass er – sich schon im hinteren Teil der Bücherei befindend – schon wieder mit jemandem zusammengestoßen wäre – wenn dieser jemand ihm nicht ausgewichen wäre.

„Hey, Käpt'n! Augen auf", neckte Angelina Johnson grinsend ihren Freund und Professor und piekste ihn in die Seite, wie in alten Zeiten.

„'Tschuldige" murmelte dieser und ärgerte sich wiederum über seine heute ziemlich offensichtliche Unaufmerksamkeit außerhalb des Unterrichts. Irgendetwas schien sein Gleichgewicht ziemlich zu stören und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein paar ruhigen Stunden nach dem ersten Tag benötigte, um dieses Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.

„Na, alles klar bei dir?" Angelina ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern zog ihn lächelnd hinter ein Bücherregal und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl, und erst, als sie sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen und herumgespäht hatte, ob auch niemand sie beobachtete, rückte sie mit der Nachricht heraus, die sie offenbar so glücklich machte.

„Hör mal, ich bin zum neuen Kapitän … naja, zur _Kapitänin_ ernannt worden!", strahlte sie und Wood erinnerte sich vage an das Gespräch, dass das Team noch im Zug um die Ernennung eines neuen Kapitäns geführt hatte und das Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen geflochtenen Haaren ihrer Meinung nach die besten Chancen besaß.

„Das ist _toll_, Angelina", gratulierte er ihr und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, doch so richtig wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Noch immer ließ ihm die Begegnung mit Umbridge keine Ruhe, sorgte dafür, dass seine Gedanken rastlos waren.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Toll. Aber weißt du", begann die Jägerin zögernd, bemerkte offensichtlich seine Unruhe nicht und malte mit dem Finger gedankenverloren Kreise auf die Holztischplatte, „ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich die Sache angehen soll. Ich meine – da warst _du_, und du hast deine Sache wirklich toll gemacht, obwohl wir es dir oft nicht gezeigt haben. Im Nachhinein hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir vielmehr hätten würdigen sollen, was du für uns getan hast – wenn man von den Strafliegestützen absieht."

Sie grinste und sah ihm in die Augen. „Deine Fußstapfen kommen mir einfach so riesig vor …"

Dies war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sein Team – oder ein Mitglied davon – offen über Erfahrungen in der Zeit seines Kapitänsamtes gesprochen und ihn dafür gelobt hatten oder hatte; und wie auch schon im Zug wurde es ihm – so abgedroschen es auch klingen mochte – warm ums Herz.

Je länger er bei Puddlemere gespielt hatte, desto mehr war ihm bewusst geworden, dass manche seiner Taten und Handlungen als Kapitän und Trainer nicht fair und vertretbar gewesen waren; und manchmal hatte es ihm einen Stich im Herzen versetzt, dass er sich nie dafür entschuldigt hatte. Doch nun, da er sich weiterentwickelt und die ‚Hörner abgestoßen' hatte, fühlte er, dass er es schaffen würde, über seinen Schatten zu springen.

„So riesig sind sie gar nicht, Angelina", meinte er schließlich und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich habe viel getan, was nicht richtig und gut war; was für meinen Traum vielleicht einen Fortschritt, aber für euch Qual bedeutete. Und immer war ich zu feige, mich zu entschuldigen …"

Sein Blick verhärtete sich etwas, und die Jägerin verstand seine stumme Entschuldigung. Wortlos lächelte sie ihm zu und nickte.

„Ist schon gut, Käpt'n. Wir leben ja alle noch." Sie lachte leise, sah sich verstohlen nach Madam Pince um und fuhr dann fort. „Trotzdem, Oliver … es sind einfach so viele Dinge, die man beachten und erledigen muss … wo zum Beispiel bekomme ich so einen Wahnsinnshüter wie dich her? Unmöglich, sag ich dir", seufzte sie und ließ ihren Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen. „Wer weiß, _wer_ alles am Freitag zu den Auswahlspielen kommt …"

Etwas frustriert stützte sie den Kopf auf die Handfläche und atmete lange und geräuschvoll aus.

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen", versuchte Wood sie aufzumuntern und stupste sie behutsam an. „Weißt du noch, als wir keinen Sucher mehr hatten? Ich glaubte auch, ich würde nie mehr den richtigen finden – aber dann kam Harry! Vielleicht weht dir das Schicksal am Freitag ja auch so einen Glücksfang aufs Feld."

Er zwinkerte, was sie zum Lachen brachte. „Na siehst du. Hör auf, Trübsal zu blasen. Du wirst sehen, dass sich alles so wendet, so wie du und das Team es braucht. Und wenn du willst, sehe ich mir die Spiele am Freitag an und helf dir bei der Entscheidung. Natürlich nur, wenn das für dich in Ordnung geht."

„Das würdest du tun?" Angelina war begeistert. „Toll von dir. Du hast immerhin am meisten Ahnung davon." Sie lächelte schelmisch. „Wir müssen uns nur eine gute Ausrede für die olle Umbridge einfallen lassen, so wie die drauf ist … und McGonagall soll ja auch nicht recht begeistert über ‚Freundschaft während des Unterrichts' sein … kuck nicht so, Fred hat mir alles erzählt", klärte sie den völlig verdutzten Oliver auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also wirklich, das kann sie doch nicht machen!", fuhr sie schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme fort und beugte sich zu Oliver heran. „Die weiß doch, wie wir alle zueinander stehen! Da kann sie uns doch nicht zwingen, dich mit _Professor _anzusprechen – zumindest nicht außerhalb der Stunden. Innerhalb versteh ich's ja, wegen der anderen und so."

Wood nickte ernst, zum Zeichen, dass er genauso dachte. Vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht, würde er mit McGonagall reden, und das sagte er Angelina auch, die daraufhin skeptisch reagierte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht … lass das ganze Mal ruhen", riet sie ihm. „Ist ja nicht so schlimm … Fred hat ja gesagt, dass sie nicht wissen kann, wann und wo wir uns treffen – so wie jetzt gerade. Und Umbridge kann ihre ekligen Augen auch nicht überall haben."

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile über verschiedene Dinge, bis beide mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhren erkannten, dass die nächste Stunde bereits in zehn Minuten begann. Lachend und mit einer kurzen Umarmung hinter dem Bücherregal verabschiedeten sich der ehemalige Mannschaftskapitän und seine Nachfolgerin voneinander und Angelina brauste los, um nicht zur Zauberkunststunde zu spät zu kommen.

Wood derweil schlenderte gemächlich zurück auf das Quidditchfeld, wo nach einigen Minuten des Wartens pünktlich zum Läuten der nächste Schwung Erstklässler eintraf. Dieses Mal waren es Slytherins und Hufflepuffs, die nicht minder aufgeregt zu ihm hochsahen und seinen Besen, den er mittlerweile wieder vergrößert hatte, bestaunten. Die Slytherins allerdings, und das merkte er deutlich, ließen bei allem Staunen doch eine gewisse Abneigung verspüren, mit der er sehr wohl gerechnet hatte. Sie ließen sich auch länger als die Hufflepuffs bitten, seinen Aufforderungen folge zu leisten.

So verging die Stunde ähnlich wie seine erste, wobei er feststellte, dass sich die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws um einiges geschickter angestellt hatten, was den ersten Flug anbelangte. Viele der Hufflepuffs hatten es erst nach ein paar Versuchen geschafft, den Besen in ihre Hand zu bekommen und die Slytherins hatten teilweise mehr durch spöttische und blöde Sprüche geglänzt als durch gute Leistungen – und doch war Wood zufrieden, als es wieder läutete und er mit den Schülern hoch zum Schloss ging, um seinen hungrigen Magen mit dem guten Mittagessen zu füllen.

Als er die bereits gut besuchte Große Halle betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Dumbledore, der auf dem Hohen Tisch bereits sein Mahl zu sich nahm, ihn plötzlich bemerkte und strahlend zu sich winkte.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen, Oliver", begrüßte er den jungen Schotten und bot ihm den Platz zu seiner Rechten an, der eigentlich Professor McGonagall gehörte. Sein Zögern musste Oliver verraten haben, denn der Schulleiter zwinkerte und meinte: „Keine Sorge, Minerva wird heute nicht zum Essen erscheinen. Haben Sie keine Hemmungen!"

Er schmunzelte und Wood ließ sich lächelnd neben dem Älteren nieder.

„Wie ist es heute gelaufen?", wollte Dumbledore schließlich mit blitzenden Augen wissen und tat sich bereits das Dessert auf den Teller.

„Gut, Professor", antwortete ihm der junge Schotte und erzählte von seinen Stunden mit den Erstklässlern, berichtete von ihren Fortschritten und davon, dass die Slytherins – wie üblich – Ärger machten.

Der Schulleiter lachte trocken und spießte ein Stück Pudding auf seine Gabel. „Natürlich, wie sollte es sonst sein … Merlin sei Dank besitze ich die Gewissheit, dass Sticheleien dieser Seite Ihnen nichts ausmachen, nicht wahr Oliver?"

„Nein, Professor. Sie können beruhigt sein, damit werd ich schon fertig."

Beide lachten und Wood ließ den Blick über das reiche Angebot an Mittagessen schweifen. Seine Begegnung mit Angelina und das darauffolgende Gespräch hatte er sicherheitshalber nicht erwähnt; jedoch er bemerkte nicht, dass Dumbledore ihm einen wissenden Blick zuwarf und sich dann wieder seinem Pudding zuwandte.

Mit knurrendem Magen tat er sich etwas von dem guten Braten auf und war so beschäftigt mit der Entscheidung, ob er nun Kartoffeln oder Reis dazu nehmen sollte, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Cassandra Theano ebenfalls die Halle betrat und sich gut gelaunt neben Dumbledore niederließ, der auch ihr den Platz direkt zu seiner Linken anbot.

„Guten Tag, Direktor."

„Miss Theano, schön Sie zu sehen! Wie war Ihr Tag bisher?"

„Zweifelsohne erfolgreich", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und tat sich Reis auf. „Die Schüler sind sehr talentiert, bei manchen ist es sehr schwer, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen."

„Das macht der englische Sturkopf. Der ist ziemlich schwer zu handhaben", entfuhr es Wood mit einem Lächeln, bevor er sich ein Stück Braten in den Mund schob. Cassandra hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und beugte sich nach vor, um ihn besser sehen zu können.

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Mr. Wood", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Sprechen Sie aus Erfahrung?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte und verzehrte den Rest seines Puddings, ließ sich nur leicht anmerken, dass diese Unterhaltung ihn amüsierte; denn er glaubte genau zu wissen, was der junge Wood als nächstes sagen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Miss. Mein Sturkopf ist zu hundert Prozent schottisch."

Der Schulleiter tupfte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und lachte in seinen Bart. Seine Vermutung hatte sich gerade bestätigt.

Auch Cassandra lachte. „Ach, so ist das! Nun, dann tut es mir Leid, Sie in die falsche Schublade gesteckt zu haben."

Vergnügt wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, und auch Oliver verspeiste nach einem belustigten „Keine Ursache!" sein Mahl.

Es traf sich, dass beide gleichzeitig fertig wurden und sich vom Tisch erhoben, doch da ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte, dass sie noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn des nächsten Unterrichts hatten, standen sie erst etwas unschlüssig herum. Olivers Herz klopfte laut bei dem Gedanken, _wen_ er in seiner ersten Flugkampfstunde unterrichten würde und dachte an den Vorfall am Morgen zurück. Wie würde sich die Situation entwickeln?

Ein leichtes Tippen auf seine Schulter holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah verwundert auf Cassandra hinunter (die doch ein schönes Stück kleiner war als er).

„Was halten Sie von einem Spaziergang?", meinte sie und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der sehr vielseitig zu deuten war. Oliver entschied sich für die harmlose Variante und nickte lächelnd. „Sehr viel."

„Gut", erwiderte die junge Griechin und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle in Richtung des Schlossportals.

„Wissen Sie", meinte Wood schließlich, als sie das Portal durchquert und einen der vielen verschlungenen Wege über die Ländereien eingeschlagen hatte, „ich denke, dass sich das Per-Sie für Menschen unseres Alters viel zu hochtrabend anhört."

Er grinste und sah sie an, dann hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. „Ich bin Oliver."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und packte selbstbewusst seine Hand. „Sie – _du_ hast Recht. Ich bin Cassandra."

Beide schüttelten sich die Hände, und aus der vorsichtigen Annäherung entstand ein munter vor sich hin laufendes Gespräch, das sich um viele Bereiche des Lebens, auch um ihre Unterrichtsfächer drehte. So erfuhr er, dass die junge Frau ebenfalls erst vor zwei Jahren die Zaubererakademie in Griechenland beendet hatte und seitdem viel herumgereist war

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass dein Abschluss hier erst gut zwei Jahre zurückliegt", sagte Cassandra schließlich und sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Und dass du Kapitän der Hausmannschaft warst. Stimmt das?"

„Ja", bestätigte er und dachte wehmütig an die alten Zeiten zurück, in denen alles noch viel einfacher gewesen zu sein schien. „Ich war Hüter …"

„HA!", entfuhr es Cassandra plötzlich und sie grinste triumphierend. „Jetzt weiß ich, woher ich dich kenne!" In ihre Worte schlich sich vor lauter Aufregung wieder ein leichter Akzent, der das ganze noch lustiger gestaltete. „Du bist der Hüter von Puddlemere United, ihr habt letztes Jahr das Finalspiel gegen die Falcons gewonnen! Ich hab das Spiel gesehen, als ich in London auf Durchreise war!"

Einen Moment lang war es still, man hörte nur das Zwitschern der Vögel hoch oben in den Bäumen und das leichte Sausen des Windes, der über die Lande wehte, dann brach Wood in amüsiertes Lachen aus.

„Und das hast du erst jetzt mitbekommen?"

Cassandra schnappte empört nach Luft und boxte ihn in die Seite, als er weiterhin über ihre Worte lachte.

„Lach nicht über mich, Oliver _Calum_ Wood!"

Das Lachen erstarb ihm auf den Lippen, als er sich plötzlich beim vollen Vornamen angesprochen hörte und ruckartig wandte er sich zu ihr um, das Erstaunen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Woher weißt du …?"

Ein überlegenes Grinsen teilte Cassandras schöne, volle Lippen. „Du vergisst, wer ich bin und was ich unterrichte, du schottischer Sturkopf."

Wieder legte sich ein Moment des Schweigens über sie, bevor sie beide losprusteten.

„Das ist Einbruch in die Privatsphäre eines Stars", lachte Wood und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Lass das gefälligst!"

Die Griechin kicherte und zwinkerte. „Du bist leicht in die Irre zu führen. Glaubst du, ich mische mich wirklich in deine Gedanken ein?" Sie versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, als er sie wiederum erstaunt ansah. „Nein, du Dummkopf, das würdest du doch spüren. Ich habs auf deinen Papieren gesehen. Sie lagen in Dumbledores Büro als ich bei ihm war, um weitere Details für meine Stelle zu besprechen."

„Welch mieser Trick", wandte Oliver ein und erntete dafür noch mehr Gelächter.

„Und größenwahnsinnig bist du dazu, du _Star!_"

„Pah! Du hast keine Ahnung …"

Er seufzte und streckte seine Arme weit von sich. Gedanklich ging er noch jene Dinge durch, die er im Unterricht durchnehmen wollte; doch seine Gedanken schweiften zu Cassandra ab, die lächelnd neben ihm einherging und die Landschaft betrachtete. In ihrer Nähe, so stellte er fest, fühlte er sich wohl; sie besaßen denselben schlagfertigen Humor und verstanden sich sehr gut. Wenn er schon nicht gewünschten Kontakt zu seinen alten Freunden halten konnte, so schadete es nicht, neue Freundschaften aufzubauen; so dachte er.

Die verstohlenen Blicke allerdings, die Cassandra ihm interessiert zuwarf, als er nicht hinsah, bemerkte er nicht.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb den Rest des Spazierganges schelmisch und doch leicht abwesend, und als sie zurück zum Portal kamen, verabschiedeten sie sich, da Wood gleich hinunter zum Feld gehen würde, um seine erste Flugkampfstunde abzuhalten.

Die Ablenkung, die er durch den erfrischend aufheiternden Spaziergang mit Cassandra erfahren hatte, ließ langsam nach und zurück blieb nur ein bleischweres Gefühl im Magen, das sich unaufhaltbar bis zu seinem Herzen auszubreiten schien. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Morgen und Katies erschrockener und zugleich kummervoller Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Langsam fühlte er Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, als er das Stadion betrat und just in dem Moment der Wind die Schulglocken herüberwehte. Mit heiserer Stimme zauberte er seinen Feuerblitz auf Originalgröße und versuchte sich angestrengt, auf den Unterrichtsinhalt zu konzentrieren, doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Katie ab; eine Tatsache, die ihn erneut verwirrte. Wieso beschäftigte es ihn dermaßen, was Katie einst für ihn gefühlt hatte – oder was sie jetzt noch fühlte, wo er doch damals davor ‚davongelaufen' war? Aus Angst vor Verantwortung, wie Angelina später geglaubt hatte? Wieso machte er sich jetzt darüber so viele Gedanken? Er spürte etwas in seiner Brust aufkeimen – ein Gefühl, dass er nicht zu deuten wusste – und lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. All die Worte jedoch, die Katie ihm heute Morgen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, ließen dieses Gefühl schrumpfen und unmerklich werden.

_Gott, verstehe einer die Frauen … Gott, verstehe einer meine Gedanken …_

Von fern erkannten seine scharfen Augen schließlich, wie ein Pulk Schüler den Weg vom Schloss zum Feld herunter einschlug und – die Besen geschultert – immer näher kam.

Er erkannte sie schon von weitem. Ihre langen, blonden Haare schimmerten im blassen Sonnenlicht, und als sie das Stadion betrat, glaubte er, die grünen Augen in ihrem hübschen Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen. Sie sah gedankenverloren und niedergeschlagen aus und wagte es anscheinend nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Der Rest der Gruppe, darunter auch Leanne Wright, Katies beste Freundin und Komplizin, wenn es darum ging, Quidditchkapitäne in frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu verjagen, begrüßte ihn gut gelaunt, fast schon wie einen alten Freund, denn sie alle kannten ihn aus seiner Schulzeit und er kannte sie.

„Nun gut", rief er schließlich und klatschte in die Hände. Mit Schülern umzugehen, die nur um weniges jünger waren als er selbst, war doch viel einfacher, fand er, als es mit Erstklässlern war. „Ihr wisst alle, warum ihr hier seid …"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde laut unter den Gryffindors, hie und da konnte er einige unfreundliche Worte über Umbridge und das Ministerium heraushören, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte.

„… und deshalb werden wir auch keine Zeit verschwenden, denn die ist kostbar dieser Tage. _Accio Puppen!_"

Er richtete den Zauberstab hinüber zu den Kabinen und nach wenigen Sekunden schon ruckelte die Tür, die die Puppen hinter sich barg, schlug auf und entließ die Übungsgegenstände, die auf die Gruppe zuflogen und sich fein säuberlich in einer Reihe vor ihnen aufstellten, immer noch in der Schwebe. Es waren ihrer 10; sie trugen lange, schwarze Mäntel, die Gesichter waren von großen Kapuzen in Schatten gelegt und sie machten einen gruseligen Eindruck. Eine jede hielt in der knochigen, rechten Hand einen Zauberstab.

„Diese Puppen hier", rief er mit lauter Stimme, so dass jeder ihn hören konnte und deutete auf sie, während er auf und abging, „werden in den Stunden unsere ganz besonderen _Freunde_ sein."

Einige Schüler lachten, hörten jedoch sofort wieder auf, als Oliver ihnen einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. Er beschloss, die Funktion der Puppen zu demonstrieren, auch wenn er sie selbst noch nie getestet hatte. Mehr als schiefgehen konnte es ja kaum.

Mutig schwang er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz (der wie bei den Erstklässlern staunende Blicke unter den männlichen Sechstklässlern auslöste) und befreite eine der Puppen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs von ihrem fesselnden Zauber, dann stieß er sich blitzschnell vom Boden ab und schoss in die Höhe. Die Puppe tat es ihm gleich und verschwand nach einigen Metern so schnell ins Nichts, dass einige Mädchen aufschrien.

Katie Bell jedoch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, begann, nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Oliver nach, der immer weiter nach oben schoss. Dabei ignorierte sie gekonnt Leannes wissenden Blick. In diesem Moment bereute sie es ein klein wenig, ihrer besten Freundin immer _all_ ihre Sorgen zu berichten, auch wenn Leanne sich als eine sehr gute und zuverlässige Ratgeberin erwies.

So richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit gen Himmel und beobachtete jede Bewegung, die Wood tat.

Der junge Schotte hatte mittlerweile seinen Besen viele Meter über den Stadion in die Waagrechte gezogen und ließ seinen scharfen Blick gründlich umherwandern, um auch ja nicht unvorbereitet angegriffen zu werden; den Zauberstab hielt er bereit in der rechten Hand. Insgeheim hoffte er, die Puppe würde direkt vor ihm auftauchen und einen geradlinigen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern, dann würde er am lebenden Beispiel zeigen können, was er gedachte, den Gryffindors heute beizubringen.

Und tatsächlich; gerade, als er den Blick wieder nach vor richtete, tauchte vor ihm die Puppe auf, groß und furchterregend. Aufgeregte Rufe drangen vom Boden zu ihm hoch, doch er nahm sie nur wie aus weiter Ferne war.

Sein Blickfeld verengte sich, er erkannte, wie die Puppe ihre knochige Hand hob und aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs ein grüner Strahl hervorschoss - direkt auf ihn zu.

_Tu was du auch als Hüter getan hast … nur anders rum_ …

Es war ganz simpel … das, was ihm beim Fangen der Quaffel geholfen hatte, würde auch jetzt funktionieren – nur umgekehrt. Das eingeschränkte Sichtfeld half ihm, die genaue Flugbahn des Fluches auszumachen; ein Detail, das sehr wichtig für sein Vorhaben war.

Die Hände fest um den Besenstiel geklammert ließ Wood sich nach rechts fallen (was an die Faultierrolle erinnerte), mit so viel Schwung, dass er es gleichzeitig schaffte, dem Todesfluch der Puppe zu entgehen und einen eigenen Zauber abzufeuern, als er beinahe wieder gerade auf dem Besen saß.

„_Stupor!"_

Der rote Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab traf die Puppe genau dort, wo Menschen das Herz trugen; sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und wurde wieder unsichtbar; bevor sie unverletzt und angriffslustig wieder links von ihm auftauchte und drohend die Hand erhob.

„_Finite Incantatem!"_

Es war, als würden sich unsichtbare Fesseln um die Puppe legen, der Arm schnellte zurück an den Körper und sie sank in leichtem Sinkflug zurück zu den anderen, wo sie reglos ein paar Handbreit über dem Boden schwebte.

Auch Wood neigte seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vor und begab sich zurück auf den Boden, wo ihn anerkennende Blicke empfingen.

„Seht ihr?", meinte Oliver etwas außer Atem, als er vom Besen stieg und in die Runde sah. „Wenn der Gegner euch frontal angreift, ist dies eine praktische, kleine Finte, mit der ihr einerseits euren Hals rettet und andererseits euren Gegner – zumindest für einige Zeit – unschädlich macht. Alles, was ihr dafür braucht, ist keine Angst vorm Fliegen und eine gewisse Wendigkeit auf dem Besen, die einige von euch schon beherrschen", seine Augen blitzten zu Katie hinüber, die schnell erschrocken wegsah, „und die anderen hier noch lernen werden."

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte er damit, den Schülern, die mittlerweile alle auf ihrem Besen saßen, den richtigen Griff zu erklären, um auch ja nicht vom Besen zu fallen und ließ sie im „Trockentraining" versuchen, wie viel Schwung sie benötigten, um eine ganze Drehung um den Stiel zu schaffen. Zu seiner Erleichterung fiel dabei keiner herunter und ihm fiel auf, dass Katie eine der ersten war, die schnell ihr Gleichgewicht herausgefunden hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm noch immer nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als nötig war; doch er war so beschäftigt damit, manchen den richtigen Griff zu erklären, dass er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte. Sehr wohl aber registrierte er es, und auf seltsame Art und weise stimmte es ihn traurig.

„Du bist unmöglich", zischte Leanne augenverdrehend und beugte sich zu Katie hinüber, als der Professor ein Stück weit entfernt war und einem ihrer Klassenkameraden, der in der Hälfte der Drehung stecken geblieben war, um den Besen half. „Wie ein Kind benimmst du dich! Kuck doch, wie er dich die ganze Zeit ansieht! Und du glaubst, er will kein Wort mehr mit dir reden, nur weil du heute Morgen ein _wenig_ Panik gekriegt hast."

„Ein _wenig_? Leanne, ich hab _vollkommen durchgedreht_", murmelte Katie bestürzt, während ihre Augen dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann folgten, der langsam die Reihe entlangging und sich von jedem noch einmal die Drehung vorführen ließ. „Du hast seinen Blick nicht gesehen – er sah komplett perplex aus. Ich hab aus einem Wichtel einen Hippogreif gemacht und ihn Ende nie verwirrt! Alle meinen Chancen sind dahin …"

Traurig ließ sie den Kopf sinken und starrte beklommen auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Leanne, die genau um die Gefühle ihrer besten Freundin Bescheid wusste, legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Komm schon, Kates. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich könnte schwören, dass alles nicht so schlimm ist, wie du denkst."

„Ich weiß nicht …"

Ihr flüsterndes Gespräch wurde rapide unterbrochen, als plötzlich Katies Name fiel. Die Jägerin blickte verwirrt auf und sah direkt in Oliver Woods tiefgründige, dunkle Augen, die sie freundlich anblickten. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse lag auf den beiden und Katie schluckte, fühlte, wie ihr Herz rasend schnell zu klopfen begann.

„W-wie bitte?"

Einige Jungs brachen in verstohlenes Kichern aus, was ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und es ihr noch schwerer machte, diesem Blick tapfer zu widerstehen. Diesem Blick, in dem man ertrinken konnte. Oh Merlin.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Olivers Lippen und er wiederholte seine Frage; froh, dass er seine bebenden Hände vor der Brust verschränken konnte. Dies war der Moment, der schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt war; und er löste wieder jenes seltsame Gefühl in ihm aus, das auch der Vorfall am Morgen in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

_Reiß dich zusammen … so kann das nicht weitergehen_, wies er sich selbst zurecht und holte sich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich fragte mich, ob du der Klasse vielleicht sagen könntest, worauf man bei der Drehung besonders achten sollte?"

Vollkommen verdutzt brauchte Katie eine ganze Weile, bis die Frage endlich zu ihr durchgedrungen war; zu erschrocken war sie über diesen verbalen „Frontalangriff" gewesen. Dann vertrieb ein selbstbewusstes Funkeln die Emotionen in ihrem Blick. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, sie vor der ganzen Klasse so bloßzustellen?

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie sich nicht mehr so spielerisch gegen ihn auflehnen konnte wie früher, und ein kleines Räuspern nahm ihrem Ärger ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Ich … ähm … ich denke … man sollte die Finger nicht zu fest um den Stiel klammern. Sie sollten guten Halt gewährleisten, doch die Drehfähigkeit in den Handgelenken darf nicht zu sperrig sein. Sonst bleibt man auf halber Strecke irgendwo hängen."

Die Klasse nahm diese Information interessiert auf und übte sofort den neuen Griff selbst, Wood aber sah ihr nochmals in die Augen, und wandte sich mit einem „Sehr gut, Bell" lächelnd wieder von ihr ab.

„Na siehst du", kam es flüsternd von Leanne. „Ist doch gar nicht schlecht gelaufen."

Katie jedoch schwieg verdrossen und starrte Oliver hinterher, der nun begann, die Schüler zu Paaren zusammenzustellen, damit sie jeweils zu zweien gegen zwei der Puppen antreten konnten. Der Tag war für sie heute gelaufen, und auch, dass sie erfolgreich einen Schockzauber gegen eines dieser Ungetümer abgefeuert hatte, besserte ihre Laune nicht, als sie nach der Stunde zusammen mit dem sich aufgeregt und begeistert über die Stunde unterhaltenden Rest der Klasse auf den Weg hoch zur Schule ging.

Oliver war auf dem Feld geblieben und hatte – beflügelt von dem Erfolg, den die erste Stunde in seinem eigentlichen Fach gebracht hatte – der Klasse hinterher gesehen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verbannte er die Puppen zurück in ihre Kabine und machte sich schließlich selbst auf den Weg hoch ins Schloss. Nach diesem Tag freute er sich schon auf eine heiße Dusche und einen entspannten Abend, der ihm hoffentlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und einige Lösungen für sein nicht vorhandenes seelisches Gleichgewicht bescheren würde.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich diesem Ding einen Schockzauber in den Schädel gejagt hab?"

„Ja, cool Alter …"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man aus normalem Fliegen so viel machen kann …"

„… stimmt, Wood hat's echt drauf …"

Mürrisch lauschte Katie den begeisterten „Nachbesprechungen" der Flugkampfstunde und musste zugeben, dass auch sie das, was Oliver ihnen beigebracht hatte, für eine gute Taktik befand. Erstaunt hatte sie seine ruhige, ausgeglichene Art, zu unterrichten und Dinge zu erklären; ein Wesenszug, den er früher selten innegehabt hatte und den sie sehr anziehend fand. Er schien gereift und gewachsen zu sein.

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie das Portal passierten und auch Leanne getraute sich nicht mehr, etwas zu sagen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, und als Katie schließlich in ihrem Schlafsaal die Schultasche auf das Bett warf und sich seltsam kraftlos darauf niederließ, fragte sie sich, was für einen wahnwitzigen Lebensablauf sich irgendjemand dort oben für sie vorgestellt hatte.

**Anm. der Autorin: Tja, das war's wieder einmal von mir! Olivers erste Flugkampfstunde ist um – noch immer herrschen ungeklärte Verhältnisse und das ist vorerst gut so wo käme denn da die ganze Spannung hin!**

**Sehen wir mal, was sich entwickelt …**

**Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein paar Reviews da! Das motiviert ungemein! Bis bald!**

**Eure Calypso**


	8. Gryffindors neuer Hüter

7

**7. Kapitel Gryffindors neuer Hüter**

**Anm. der Autorin: Ein erster Schultag ging zu Ende … aber wie wir alle wissen, folgen ja noch viele weitere … Ich hab mich dafür entschieden, den Ereignissen zu Beginn des Schuljahres und vielen anderen eine halb detaillierte, halb überblickende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken – so wird denke ich für jeden was dabei sein ) **

**Kommen wir gleich mal zu solch einem Ereignis – die erste Woche neigt sich ihrem Ende zu und wie wir wissen, kann Harry der Kröte gegenüber den Mund nicht halten, Angelina verliert die Nerven und – ja, Gryffindor bekommt einen neuen Hüter, der versucht, Olivers großes Erbe weiterzuführen … Was sagt der wohl zu Angelinas Wahl?**

**Lest selbst!**

**Eure Calypso**

_**Happy turns to sad, sometimes life gets bad**_

_**But things get rearranged, nothing stays the same**_

_**It just never ends, here we go again**_

_**One thing still remains**_

_**Season changes …**_

_** Anastacia – Season Changes**_

„Sie hat _was_ getan?"

Oliver hob entsetzt eine Augenbraue und sah die Weasleyzwillinge, die neben ihm gingen, fragend an. Die drei schlenderten gerade von der ersten, erfolgreichen Flugkampfstunde der siebten Gryffindorklasse zurück ins Schloss und hatten sich über dieses und jenes unterhalten. Es war ein bewölkter, eher kühler Nachmittag und der Wind zerzauste in kalten Böen ihre Haare. Gerade eben hatte Fred dem ehemaligen Kapitän von dem Vorfall während Harry Potters erster Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Stunde erzählt.

„Eine ganze Woche nachsitzen, ja", wiederholte George finster und kickte ein Steinchen mit der Schuhspitze aus dem Weg. „Nur, weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber du kennst die Alte ja. Fudge ist Gott und seine Ansichten Gesetz. Ich glaub, sie würde jeden, der es wagt, an Voldemorts Rückkehr zu glauben, am liebsten nach Askaban stecken." Er seufzte. „Das Nachsitzen stell ich mir nicht angenehm vor, vor allem für Harry nicht. Immer abends. Angelina hat getobt, das sag ich dir. Harry tat mir richtig leid, als sie ihn heute zusammengestaucht hat."

„Zusammengestaucht? Wieso das denn?", fragte Wood nach, denn das Bild, welches Angelina ihm noch am Vortag dargeboten hatte, wollte nicht wirklich zu dieser Erzählung passen.

„Naja, weil doch am Freitag um fünf die Auswahlspiele für den neuen Hüter sind", erklärte der Zwilling und schob die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. „Sie wollte, dass _alle_ aus dem Team dabei sind, damit der Neue mit allen abkann und so …"

Oliver nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und richtete den Blick nach vor auf das große Mädchen mit den langen, geflochtenen Haaren, das bereits das Schlossportal wenige Meter vor ihnen passierte. Er nahm sich vor, später mit ihr zu reden.

Im Schloss angelangt verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge mit einem Handschlag von Oliver, nachdem sie sich dreifach vergewissert hatten, dass auch ja keiner der Lehrer anwesend war; und der junge Schotte schlug schließlich den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer ein.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten ihm einige Grüppchen von Schülern, die zu viert oder fünft durch die Gänge liefen, und es war ihm noch immer ein wenig unangenehm, wenn sie tuschelnd an ihm vorbeigingen. Nun allerdings merkte er, dass kindliches Kichern und Kieksen – besonders bei den Mädchengruppen – hinzugekommen war. Na toll.

_Sieh zu, dass du nich__t zum nächsten Gilderoy Lockhart mutierst …_

„Halt, für Schüler kein Zutritt!", meinte einer der Wasserspeier keck, als er vor der breiten Holztür angekommen war und im Begriff war, hinein zu gehen. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und fixierte den Wasserspeier mit einem gefährlichen Blick.

„Was du nicht sagst … sehr witzig."

Er wusste, warum er diese Wasserspeier schon immer gehasst hatte.

„Stimmt, ich könnte mich zu Tode lachen", meldete sich nun auch der zweite Wasserspeier mit spottender Stimme zu Wort. „Ich glaube, wir können den da nicht mehr so leicht aus der Fassung bringen", meinte er schließlich an seinen Kollegen gewandt. „Immerhin ist er ja _Lehrer_."

Beide brachen in lautes, gackerndes Lachen aus und Wood betrat mit einem letzten bösen Blick das Lehrerzimmer. Diese beiden konnten einem echt auf die Nerven gehen.

Warme Luft schlug ihm entgegen; eine Wärme, die das Feuer aus dem großen Kamin, der in die Wand eingelassen war, entsandte und damit den langgezogenen, mit dunklem Holz ausgetäfelten Raum erfüllte. Rund um einen langen, rechteckigen Tisch reihten sich verschiedene Stühle, die alle nicht zueinanderpassten, und einige recht gemütlich aussehende Lehnstühle waren vor dem Kaminfeuer aufgestellt.

Um diese Zeit war das Lehrerzimmer gut besucht; die Professoren Sprout und Vektor unterhielten sich vor dem Kamin, Professor Flitwick war in ein ernstes Gespräch mit Professor Raue-Pritsche vertieft und Professor Sinistra (deren Anblick ihn höchst erstaunte, war sie doch sonst eher nachtaktiv) hatte – wohl aus Mangel an Platz auf ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch – eine überdimensionale Sternkarte auf dem langen Tisch ausgebreitet und zeichnete mit seltsam aussehenden Linealen tief konzentriert darauf herum.

Da alle so vertieft in irgendwelche Beschäftigungen zu sein schienen und er sich nirgends aufdrängen wollte, dachte Wood schon daran, umzukehren, als er plötzlich hinter sich seinen Namen hörte. Erstaunt wandte er den Kopf und sah Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Tür herein kommen, im Arm hielt sie einen Stoß Pergamentrollen.

„Ah, Oliver. Schön Sie zu treffen."

Sie bugsierte ihn zu zwei freien Plätzen am großen Tisch und legte die Rollen auf der blankpolierten Tischplatte ab, dann forderte sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen. Als sie es ihm schließlich gleichgetan hatte, wurde ihr Lächeln noch breiter, ein Anblick, der so ungewohnt war, dass er fast schon surreal wirkte.

„Was ist der Grund für Ihre gute Laune, Minerva?", fragte er schließlich, selbst schon lächelnd, als sein Gegenüber noch immer kein Wort verloren hatte. Gleichzeitig merkte er, dass es ihm keine Probleme mehr bereitete, seine alte Hauslehrerin beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Ihr Erfolg natürlich", rückte sie schließlich heraus und nickte anerkennend. „Glauben Sie mir Oliver, schneidet man auch nur einmal das Thema Fliegen an, so bricht die ganze Schule in Begeisterung über Ihren Unterricht aus. Ihre Methoden und Unterrichtsart sind sehr beliebt, und das nach nur einem Tag. Sogar Dolores hat mich darauf angesprochen – sie konnte es gar nicht glauben."

McGonagall lachte leise. „Damit dürften wir ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht haben. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sich Ihr Alter und Unterrichten nicht vertragen würden."

Nun verstand Wood wahrlich die gute Laune seiner Kollegin und konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Umbridge hatte sich gründlich getäuscht, was seine Qualifikationen anging, und dass die Schüler seinen Unterricht mochten anstatt sich über ihn lustig zu machen, hob seine Laune noch um ein Stück mehr.

Da McGonagall aber Umbridge als Thema angeschnitten hatte, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht sogleich wieder, als er an Harry und seine Strafarbeit dachte. Vielleicht hatte Minerva bereits davon gehört und konnte ihm mehr darüber sagen als die Zwillinge.

Professor McGonagalls Lippen verwandelten sich so schnell von dem breiten Lächeln in einen schmalen Strich, als der das Thema aufgriff, dass er fast gar nicht so schnell hätte schauen können.

„Natürlich habe ich davon gehört. Dolores hat Potter mit einer von ihr verfassten Notiz zu mir geschickt, in der sie … _versucht_ hat, mir die Geschehnisse im Unterricht darzulegen."

Sie senkte die Stimme auf ein Flüstern. „Eigentlich verbietet es mir meinen Stellung, schlecht über Kollegen zu sprechen – aber bei dieser Frau wird man regelrecht dazu gezwungen. Sie und ich wissen, dass das, was Harry Potter erlebt hat, der reinen Wahrheit entspricht und dass Dolores Umbridge lediglich eine Marionette von Cornelius Fudge ist …"

Tief durchatmend massierte sie sich die Schläfen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Das, was ich erst gestern zu Harry Potter gesagt habe, Oliver, habe ich nicht getan, weil ich die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen auf Eis legen oder verhindern will. Natürlich ist es in Ordnung, wenn Sie – außerhalb des Unterrichts – die alten Kontakte pflegen. Und trotz allem warne ich Sie, Wood. Diese Frau ist _gefährlich_ in dem Sinne, dass sie uns in allen Tätigkeiten, die dem Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords in jeglicher Weise vorbeugen, hindern kann. Sie dürfen ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, Sie vor dem Minister anzuschwärzen oder gar zu verweisen, denn das würde unser Vorhaben mehr als zurückwerfen."

Wood nickte ernst und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. So etwas in dieser Hinsicht hatte er bereits geahnt und ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass diese Situation mit höchster Vorsicht zu behandeln war. Trotz allem überraschte es ihn ein wenig, dass Minervas strenge Mahnung vom Vortag nur eine Art Scharade gewesen war, um Umbridge ein heiles Bild vorzugaukeln. Hieß das, sein Verhältnis zu seinen alten Freunden war nun doch nicht so eng zu sehen?

McGonagall schien zu merken, wie sehr ihn dieses Thema nachdenklich stimmte und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Denken Sie nicht zuviel darüber nach, Oliver. Geben Sie sich nicht krampfhaft anders, als sie sind. Natürlichkeit wird Dolores keinen Anstoß zum Misstrauen geben."

„Da könnten Sie recht haben, Minerva."

„Sehen Sie. Und nun lächeln Sie wieder, denn das ist etwas, dass in diesen Tagen viel zu selten vorkommt. Ich bewundere und schätze Ihre Arbeit, Oliver; nicht jeder junge Mann in Ihrem Alter würde dies zustande bringen. Tun Sie sich etwas Gutes und sehen Sie sich am Freitag die Auswahlspiele für den neuen Hüter an. Lassen Sie den unschuldigen Blick – ich weiß, dass Sie ohnehin hingegangen wären. Tragen Sie zu unser aller Vorteil ein wenig dazu bei, dass Miss Johnson ihre Nerven im Zaum hält."

Olivers Blick wandelte sich in Schuldbewusstsein und er konnte nicht anders, als verlegen zu lächeln; versuchte gar nicht, sein geplantes Vorhaben, dass er noch am Vortag mit Angelina besprochen hatte, zu leugnen und hatte schon längst aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, wie McGonagall seine Gedanken spielend erraten konnte.

„Stimmt …", bestätigte er schließlich kleinlaut und zwinkerte, was McGonagall amüsierte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Ihr alter Geist noch nicht verloren gegangen ist", schmunzelte sie und erhob sich samt ihren Pergamentstößen. „Sie werden mir verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt in die Einsamkeit meines Büros zurückkehre, um mir die Zeit mit dem Korrigieren von Aufsätzen zu vertreiben."

Sie seufzte und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Haben Sie noch einen schönen Tag, Oliver."

„Ebenfalls, Professor."

Wood traf Angelina Johnson später am Abend, als er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer und sie auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war. Die Siebtklässlerin sah abgespannt und müde aus; ein Anblick, der den jungen Schotten seltsam an sich selbst erinnerte.

„Hi Angelina", begrüßte er sie freundlich und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, denn er spürte, dass sie ziemlich gestresst war. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja, geht schon", murmelte die Kapitänin und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durchs Haar. „Bei dir?"

„Alles bestens … ist es noch immer in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich am Freitag zusehe?", fragte er vorsichtshalber, denn er wusste noch aus alten Zeiten, dass mit einer gestressten oder gereizten Angelina Johnson nicht gut Kirschen essen war und sie oftmals rapide ihre Meinung änderte.

Angelinas Augen durchzog ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer und sie nickte heftig. „Natürlich, Oliver! Ich bin froh, wenn ich die Meinung eines Kenners einholen kann … ich meine, immerhin sollte der Neue schon was auf dem Kasten haben … und ins Team passen … und …"

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, wurde ihr hübsches Gesicht ärgerlich und ihr Blick zornig.

„Oliver, ich glaube, ich brauche deinen Rat als Kapitän. Es ist so … Harry macht Probleme. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, Umbridge in die Quere zu kommen, und jetzt hat sie ihm die _ganze Woche_ abends nachsitzen aufgehalst, und das, obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass _das ganze Team am Freitag um fünf im Stadion sein soll, weil der Neue zu allen passen muss!_ Und ich habe ihm extra gesagt, er soll Umbridge um Erlaubnis bitten, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehen kann – aber NEIN! Jetzt sind wir einen zu wenig und es können nicht alle mitentscheiden und – und dann hab ich einfach die Nerven verloren heut beim Frühstück und …"

Das alles war mit so atemberaubend schneller Geschwindigkeit aus Angelina herausgesprudelt, dass Wood besonders aufpassen musste, um all ihre Worte zu verstehen. Beruhigend packte er sie an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Angelina, beruhig dich", befahl er mit ruhiger Stimme und die Jägerin holte tief Luft; Unsicherheit, die beim „Gespräch" mit Harry bestimmt noch nicht aufgetreten war, blitzte in ihrem Blick auf.

„Aber …"

„Hör mir zu … ich weiß, es ist ziemlich seltsam, das ausgerechnet von _mir_ zu hören; aber ich erkenne, dass du gerade dabei bist, denselben Fehler zu begehen, den ich so viele Male begangen habe. Die Gründe, die andere vorbrachten, weil sie nicht zum Training oder was auch immer erscheinen konnten, waren mir oftmals herzlich egal, und das weißt du auch. Das hätte es aber nicht sein sollen. Es wird noch öfter passieren, dass irgendetwas nicht nach dem Schema läuft, das man sich ausgedacht hat, aber damit muss man lernen, zurecht zu kommen, glaub mir. Angelina, Harry hat von dieser", er dämpfte die Stimme, „schrecklichen Frau eine Strafarbeit gekriegt, weil er _die Wahrheit_ gesagt hat. Nichts als die Wahrheit, und dafür sollte man nicht bestraft werden, das wissen wir beide. Die Umstände zwingen uns aber dazu, es so hinzunehmen, wie es ist."

Die junge Gryffindor schluckte und blinzelte. Von dieser Seite hatte sie es in ihrer aufgebrachten Stimmung nicht betrachtet.

„Du hast Recht", flüsterte sie heiser und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Natürlich hast du Recht. Ich hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, nachdem ich ihn so angefahren hatte – aber ich wollte nicht schwach erscheinen …"

„Um Verzeihung zu bitten ist kein Zeichen der Schwäche", berichtigte Wood sanft und lächelte. „Es hat mich zwei Jahre gekostet, um das herauszufinden; und glaub mir, es war keine angenehme Erfahrung, es auf die harte Tour da draußen zu lernen."

Diese Worte verschafften Angelina eine etwas bessere Laune und es war, als ob sie ihren ehemaligen Teamkollegen plötzlich in einem völlig anderen Licht sah. So wie er jetzt sprach, hatte er nie während all seiner Jahre als Kapitän gesprochen, und sie spürte, dass die Veränderung, die in ihm vorgegangen war, aufrichtig war.

„Stimmt", meinte sie dann schwach grinsend. „Die eine oder andere Entschuldigung deinerseits hätte nicht geschadet …"

„He!", beschwerte sich Oliver und knuffte sie in die Seite, seine Augen trugen einen schelmischen Ausdruck. In seinem Inneren aber wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte vieles falsch gemacht – und doch war es, als hätte er die Chance, sich neu und besser zu entwickeln, bekommen und genutzt.

„Entschuldige dich bei Harry", riet er ihr schließlich, bevor sie wieder getrennte Wege einschlugen und Angelina schuldbewusst von einem Bein aufs andre trat. „Er hat im Moment genug um die Ohren – da muss ihm nicht auch noch seine liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung zur Hölle gemacht werden. Hm?"

„Mhm …", machte die Jägerin und schenkte ihrem Freund einen dankbaren Blick, froh, dass er ihr mit so gutem Rat zur Seite stand, und lächelte. „Danke, Oliver."

„Keine Ursache", schmunzelte er und klopfte seiner Nachfolgerin auf die Schulter, bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und er auf sein Zimmer zurückkehrten.

Der Freitag brach genauso kühl und windig an, wie der Großteil der Woche gewesen war; und Oliver spürte schon beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle die Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden Auswahlspiele in seinem Bauch rumoren. Zu lange schon hatte er keinem Quidditchspiel mehr beigewohnt, geschweige denn selbst gespielt.

Fast schon tat ihm sein Besen, der mittlerweile nur noch für Übungsflüge (im Falle der Erstklässler) und haarsträubende Manöver (im Falle der Flugkampfklassen) gebraucht wurde, und er nahm sich vor, in der nächsten Zeit mehr zu fliegen und seine Kondition aufrecht zu erhalten.

Die Gelegenheit, auf die er wartete, erschien auch gleich nach dem Frühstück, als er die Eingangshalle betrat – in Form von Fred und George, die ihn mit einem dieser schelmisch-verschmitzten Blicke empfingen, die normalerweise nichts Gutes verhießen.

Als er mit einem Schmunzeln absichtlich an ihnen vorbeiging, folgten sie ihm wie Hunde auf Schritt und Tritt und warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu.

Typisch Fred und George eben.

Als er bereits draußen auf dem Schulgelände war und die beiden noch immer hinter ihm herliefen, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und drehte sich so schnell um, dass die Zwillinge beinahe gegen ihn geprallt wären.

„Spuckt es schon aus, ihr beiden. Was habt ihr vor?", fragte er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und legte den Kopf leicht schief, so wie er es schon früher getan hatte, wenn die beiden etwas ausheckten.

„Nichts Besonderes …"

„… oder Haarsträubendes …"

„… oder Spektakuläres …"

„… nein, wir haben uns einfach gedacht, wir unterbreiten dir einen kleinen Vorschlag – wo Angelina uns darüber informiert hat, dass Eure Durchlaucht auch bei den Auswahlspielen anwesend sein wird", neckte Fred frech und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. So ein Kommentar konnte wirklich nur von ihm kommen – es war kaum zu glauben, doch wenn es um Schlagfertigkeit und Frechheit ging, war er sogar noch gefürchteter als sein Bruder.

„So, und welchen Vorschlag wollt ihr meiner Majestät nun unterbreiten?", konterte Wood grinsend und stieg – wie schon so oft in alten Zeiten – auf das alberne Spiel der Zwillinge ein.

„Wir – also nicht nur wir beide, sondern auch der Rest des Teams – haben uns gedacht, es würde dir vielleicht gut tun, mal aus dem ganzen _Lehrerkram_ auszubrechen …"

„… ja, wieder ein wenig Energie zu tanken …"

„… alte Zeiten aufleben zu lassen …"

„_Jungs!_ Kommt schon, raus damit; ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ungeduldig wie eh und je", seufzten Fred und George unisono, bevor letzterer dann endlich mit dem geheimnisvollen Vorschlag herausrückte.

„Was hältst du von einem Training? Einem ganz simplen Spiel? Wir sieben – wie früher! Bevor ein Neuer unsere alte Teamordnung völlig aufhebt? Na, wär das was?"

Erwartungsvoll und mit Dackelblick bedachten die Brüder den ehemaligen Kapitän, der sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen wollte. Sie hatten einfach zu genau gespürt, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte.

Seine Vernunft erwachte in seinem Kopf und schien die Gestalt einer kleinen, wispernden Stimme anzunehmen, die sagte, dass das sicherlich ein Grund für Umbridge wäre, ihn anzuschwärzen und er damit McGonagalls Vertrauen mehr als strapazieren würde. Letztendlich jedoch siegte das Gefühl seines Herzens, das lautstark für ein Training mit seinen Freunden plädierte.

Mit einem lässigen Lächeln auf den Lippen kickte er ein Steinchen von sich und blickte den wartenden Zwillingen in die Augen. Ein kühnes, wagemutiges Blitzen durchzog seinen Blick.

„Abgemacht. Wann soll ich da sein?"

Der Wind pfiff in eisigen Böen, sandte Welle um Welle durch das Gras des Schlossgeländes und zerzauste Woods Haare, als er um vier Uhr mit geschultertem Besen hinunter zum Quidditchfeld schlenderte und den Umhang fester um seinen Körper zog, um die Windstöße nicht einzulassen.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und sturmgrau; die Wolken bildeten scheinbar meterhohe Türme und verliehen dem späten Nachmittag etwas Weltuntergangähnliches.

Bereits jetzt konnte er fünf rote Gestalten hoch oben über dem Feld kreisen sehen, und sein Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen. Er schob alle beunruhigenden Gedanken an Umbridge beiseite und hoffte, dass dies endlich eine Gelegenheit sein würde, um richtig an Katie heranzukommen und normal mit ihr zu reden; endlich die Ungereimtheiten, die seit Anfang der Woche zwischen ihnen standen, zu beseitigen.

Vielstimmige Begrüßungsrufe empfingen ihn, als er das Stadion betrat; und ein breites Lächeln teilte seine Lippen, als sein ehemaliges Team – bis auf Harry – geschlossen in Sinkflug ging und ein paar Handbreit über dem feuchten Rasen vor ihm schweben blieb. Verstohlen warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Katie hinüber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck weder traurig noch schüchtern, sondern eher ausgeglichen war.

„Euch fehlt nicht zufällig ein Hüter, oder?", grinste er und zwinkerte, was dazu führte, dass Angelina die Arme vor der Brust mit der glänzenden, roten Kapitänsplakette verschränkte und überlegen lächelte.

„_Noch_, mein Guter, noch. Es ist allerdings nurmehr eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir dich ersetzt haben."

Der schelmische Ausdruck in ihren Augen strafte allerdings ihren Ton Lügen, und die Überlegenheit in ihrem Blick wich schnell purer Freude.

„Schön, dass du da bist, Oliver."

„Danke für die Einladung", erwiderte er und nahm seinen Feuerblitz von der Schulter. Der Himmel hatte sich ein wenig verdunkelt und der Wind war deutlich stärker geworden.

„Ja ja, genug mit der Gefühlsduselei", rhabarberte Fred und verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Geht's jetzt endlich los?"

Diesen Satz nahmen sie alle beim Wort; Wood schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und schon einen Augenblick später hatten sie sich alle in die kalten Lüfte erhoben.

Es war wirklich wie früher, nur mit der kleinen, aber entscheidenden Ausnahme, dass Angelina die Befehle gab. Die Jägerinnen führten wie immer einen grandiosen Ballwechsel, und doch schaffte es keine von ihnen, einen Ball an ihrem ehemaligen Hüter und mittlerweile ehemaligen Ligaspieler vorbeizubekommen, was ihn – nach langen Wochen des Nichtspielens – ungemein freute.

„Na Katie, schaffst du es dieses Mal?", lachte er zwinkernd und behielt die junge Gryffindor genau im Auge, die, wieder einmal auf ihn zusteuernd und den Quaffel unter dem Arm, kurz erstarrte und dann jedoch sein Lächeln erwiderte; auch ihre Stimme war fest und gut gelaunt, als sie antwortete.

„Lass dich überraschen", erwiderte sie keck und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, bevor sie einen eleganten Bogen flog und mit einem wirklich sehr guten Schuss versuchte, den Quaffel im rechten Torring zu versenken, doch Oliver war schneller. Wie der Blitz war er in die Schusslinie abgetaucht und hielt den Ball sicher in Händen, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie er ihn immer getragen hatte, als Flint es nicht geschafft hatte, ein Tor zu erzielen.

„Ach mist!", rief Katie gespielt frustriert und wendete ihren Besen, hoffend, dass ihre gute Laune ausreichte, um das Flattern im Bauch zu beruhigen. Sie hatte in der letzten halben Stunde sehr wohl bemerkt, dass alles viel leichter lief und ihr auch der Umgang mit Oliver viel leichter fiel, wenn sie sich betont lässig und ausgeglichen gab – und zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte sie sich trotz des laut pochenden Herzens wohl dabei und genoss die Zeit, in der sie Wood so nahe sein konnte wie sonst nicht.

Sie drehte einen Salto aus Freude über die ein wenig positiv verlaufende Wandlung der Dinge und stellte mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr enttäuscht fest, dass es bereits zehn vor fünf war und sie aufhören mussten, um keine Zeugen bei ihrer doch heiklen Tätigkeit zu haben.

Und tatsächlich, kaum war das Team auf dem Rasen gelandet sah man auch schon ein kleines Grüppchen Schüler, das aus dem Schloss kam, und Wood hatte sich gerade erst am Spielfeldrand in die erste Reihe gesetzt und den Besen kleingezaubert, da kamen auch schon die ersten Gryffindors und potenziellen neuen Hüter mit geschulterten Besen im Stadion an.

Erst, als Fred und George sich mit ungläubigem Blick und tuschelnd in die Seiten stießen, erkannte Oliver, dass auch ihr jüngster Bruder Ron unter den mittlerweile sieben Schülern war und verlegen versuchte, den beiden nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

_Aha, da hatte wohl jemand ein kleines Geheimnis …_

Von den anderen kannte er nur zwei; Vicky Frobisher (das einzige Mädchen unter ihnen) war eine Viertklässlerin mit ziemlich großem Mundwerk und Geoffrey Hooper, der blasiert aussehende Junge aus Katies Jahrgang, fand seiner Erinnerung nach immer etwas, worüber er sich beklagen konnte.

George, der mittlerweile herübergekommen war und neben Oliver Platz genommen hatte (für die Auswahlspiele würde nur ein Treiber benötigt werden), verriet ihm flüsternd die Namen der anderen Kandidaten für den Hüterposten. Lennart Smith und Ioan Turpin, zwei große, schlaksige Jungen, waren Viertklässler; wogegen Joshua Jameson, ein kantiger, vierschrötiger Kerl, ein Siebtklässler und Jamie Crawford, der leicht und wendig aussah, ein Drittklässler war.

Angelinas Nervosität war deutlich gestiegen, das war ihr anzumerken, doch ihre Miene festigte sich, als sie vor die Gruppe trat.

„Willkommen bei den Auswahlspielen für den neuen Hüter der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor", begrüßte sie die Schüler, die teilweise ihr, teilweise Wood hinter ihr interessierte Blicke zuwarfen. Sie schien es zu bemerken, denn sie räusperte sich streng und fuhr fort. „Die Aufgabe des neuen Hüters ist es, unsere Torringe zu bewachen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die andere Mannschaft keine Punkte macht, klar? Das Erbe, das ihr anzutreten habt ist ziemlich groß", sie deutete kurz mit der Hand hinter sich und ein jeder wusste, wen und was sie meinte, „also macht das Beste draus. Ok?"

Die Kandidaten nickten, und Ron Weasley schien ein bisschen blass um die Nase. Wood beugte sich interessiert zu George hinüber.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich dein Bruder so für den Sport interessiert."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte der Zwilling perplex und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der sich zu den anderen gesellte, die am Spielfeldrand in einer Reihe Aufstellung genommen hatten. Er würde als vorletzter an der Reihe sein.

Inzwischen rief Angelina den ersten Kandidaten, Jamie Crawford, zu sich und das Team erhob sich erneut in die Lüfte. Die Kapitänin wies den Drittklässler hinüber zu den Torringen und gab Alicia und Katie danach ein Zeichen, mit dem vorgesehenen Ballabtausch und den Torwürfen zu beginnen.

Crawford flog gut, aber nicht ausreichend. Wie Oliver vermutet hatte, war er leicht und wendig, was aber nicht gleichzeitig voraussetzte, dass er gut darin war, den Quaffel zu fangen – zu oft blies ihn der mittlerweile heftiger gewordene Wind vom Kurs. Schon nach wenigen Minuten gab Angelina das Zeichen zum Aufhören und winkte den Nächsten, Lennart Smith, heran.

Bei Smith brauchte die Kapitänin nicht lange, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Der Viertklässler war dermaßen nervös, dass er kaum imstande war, sich auf dem Besen zu halten, geschweige denn die Hände vom Stiel zu nehmen. Seine Augen huschten fahrig hin und her und er übersah Alicia völlig, wie sie an ihn heranflog und den Quaffel neben ihm durch den Ring fallen ließ.

Seufzend ließ sich der ehemalige Kapitän in den Sitz zurücksinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Noch war zwar noch nichts verloren, doch allein der Ausdruck in Angelinas Gesicht erregte Mitleid in ihm und erinnerte ihn an seine eigene, verzweifelte Suche nach einem Sucher. Er hoffte so sehr, dass auch seiner Nachfolgerin derartiges Glück zukommen würde.

Nachdem auch Smith wieder zurück auf der Erde war, stieg Vicky Frobisher frohen Mutes auf ihren Sauberwisch und schwebte gen Himmel, der langsam aber sicher den Einbruch der Nacht verkündete.

Sie war ein Lichtblick in diesem bis jetzt eher trüb verlaufenden Auswahlspiel, denn sie flog gut und schaffte es auch, die meisten Quaffel zu halten. Das einzige Manko, das sie zu besitzen schien, war, wie George Wood mitteilte, dass sie in allen möglichen Vereinen und Klubs Mitglied war und besonders den Koboldsteinklub sehr ernst zu nehmen schien.

„Sich für mehrere Dinge zerreißen zu müssen, ist keine gute Voraussetzung", meinte Oliver nachdenklich, als Vicky landete und Joshua Jameson sein Glück suchte.

Dass er es dort oben nicht finden würde, wusste der junge Schotte bereits, als der Siebtklässler noch nicht einmal vor den Torringen schwebte. Er wirkte auf einem Besen ziemlich fehl am Platz, lenkte ihn ziemlich schroff in die Richtung, aus der der Quaffel kam und wollte sich am Ende auch noch mit Angelina anlegen, als diese ihm bedeutete, dass sein Spiel vorbei war. Erst als Fred mit gefährlichem Blick eingriff, flog Jameson zu Boden und verließ wütend das Stadion, ohne auf eine Entscheidung zu warten.

„Trottel", kommentierte George das Verhalten seines Klassenkameraden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn was nicht nach seinem hohlen Schädel geht …"

„Mhm …", machte Wood und beobachtete mit genauem Blick Geoffrey Hooper, der sich nach einer ellenlangen Beschwerde über das miese Wetter und die schlechten Bedingungen endlich dazu bequemte, zu den Ringen hinaufzufliegen. All der Jammerei zum Trotz flog er nicht schlecht und schaffte es, einem ziemlich gut gezielten Klatscher von Fred auszuweichen. Umso banaler war es dann aber, dass er einen wirklich einfach geworfenen Quaffel von Alicia durchließ, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Angelina, die einen mittlerweile leicht verzweifelten Eindruck machte, setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und entließ ihn zurück auf die Erde, warf dann Oliver einen flehenden Blick zu und flog zurück zu ihrer Position.

Ron Weasley war der Nächste. Mittlerweile leicht grünlich im Gesicht schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und schwirrte hinfort in die Lüfte.

Woods Einschätzung im ersten Moment sagte ihm, dass Ron schon einiges von Charlie geerbt hatte, jedoch wahrscheinlich erst seinen Schatten überspringen musste, um diese Kräfte freizusetzen. Er flog gut, aber nicht spektakulär, was ohne Zweifel auf die Nervosität zurückzuführen war.

Zumindest hielt er einen Großteil der Quaffel, die Angelina und Katie an ihm vorbeizubringen suchten, wurde aber sofort hochrot im Gesicht, wenn er den Ball aus Versehen fallen ließ oder ihn nicht zu fassen bekam. Wood lehnte sich zurück und dachte über die Leistungen, die er bisher gesehen hatte, nach, während Angelina den letzten Kandidaten, Ioan Turpin, nach oben holte.

Seine Leistung war nicht einen Kommentar wert, und George sog hörbar die Luft ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich all das ein _wenig_ anders vorgestellt.

„Da hast du's, Mann", murmelte er finster, als auch Turpin zurück auf dem Boden war und Angelina mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zugeflogen kam, „so einen wie dich kriegen wir nie mehr …"

Wood antwortete nichts darauf, sondern versuchte, einen möglichst optimistischen Eindruck auf Angelina zu machen, die vom Besen stieg und energisch auf sie zugeschritten kam, den Tränen gefährlich nahe.

„Sag nichts", krächzte sie, als sie die Sitze erreicht hatte und zu dem Haufen Gryffindors hinüberspähte, die auf eine Entscheidung warteten. „Wir sind erledigt …"

„Nein, Angelina. Erledigt seid ihr nicht", versuchte der ehemalige Kapitän sie aufzumuntern und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, und ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Entscheidung zum Vorteil des Teams gereicht." Er ließ den Blick über die Kandidaten wandern und musterte einen jeden genau. „Hast du schon eine Vorstellung?"

Die Kapitänin folgte seinem Blick und hob hilflos die Schultern. „Naja … Jameson fällt schon mal weg, der war grauenhaft … Smith auch … und Crawford könnte wahrscheinlich nur spielen, wenn kein Wind bläst …"

„Bleiben also nur noch Frobisher, Hooper und Weasley", fasste Wood zusammen und Angelina nickte. Mittlerweile war auch der Rest des Teams zu ihnen gestoßen, alle mehr oder weniger ratlos. Die Siebtklässlerin richtete ihr Wort nun an sie.

„Was meint ihr, Leute?"

Hilflose Blicke seitens der Mädchen und ein Kratzen Freds am Hinterkopf waren die Folge.

„Das ist beeindruckend unhilfreich", meinte Oliver lächelnd und ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke, die er daraufhin bekam. „Was? Nennt die Dinge doch beim Namen! Hooper kann gut fliegen, aber noch besser nörgeln. Stellt euch einen in eurem Team vor, der noch schlimmer darin ist, als ich es war." Die Zwillinge erschauderten. „Na also …"

„Gut, Hooper fällt weg", meinte Angelina, erleichtert, dass so schnell eine Vorentscheidung getroffen werden konnte und blickte fragend in die Runde; alle Teammitglieder waren einverstanden.

„Soweit käme es noch", seufzte Alicia, „dass wir einen bekämen, der noch schlimmer ist als Oliver."

„Das habe ich nicht gehört, Miss Spinnet, sonst setzt's Punkteabzug", konterte Wood leise und streng, so dass die Angesprochene leicht zusammenzuckte, dann jedoch die Faust drohend in seine Richtung schüttelte.

„Wage es ja nicht, mein Lieber …"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu ich in der Lage bin …"

Schicksal oder nicht, Tatsache war, dass sein Blick bei diesen Worten unbewusst zu Katie hinüberglitt und die Jägerin verlegen die Augen niederschlug.

_Was war denn das jetzt grade, du Idiot?_

Merlin sei Dank schien niemand der anderen diese kleine Situation bemerkt zu haben, denn Angelina sprach schon von Vicky Frobisher.

„Wie schon gesagt, die ist in allen möglichen Vereinen", merkte George an und blinzelte. „Die für ein Training zu gewinnen, wenn gleichzeitig der Koboldsteinklub tagt, wird schwierig werden …"

„Da hast du allerdings Recht", mutmaßte Angelina nachdenklich und strich sich eine geflochtene Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Bliebe nur noch …"

„Ronnie-Spätzchen", kam es unisono von den breit grinsenden Zwillingen, was den Mädchen mit erstaunten Blicken und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen quittiert wurde.

„Naja, er ist nicht schlecht geflogen", überlegte Wood mit gerunzelter Stirn und versuchte, sich Ron Weasleys Darbietung zurück ins Gedächtnis zu holen. „Außerdem hat er eine Ahnung vom Sport und hält die Quaffel ganz gut. Ich denke, er ist sich seiner selbst etwas unsicher … UND DAS VERHALTEN VON EUCH BEIDEN WIRD IHN SICHER NICHT STÄRKEN", meinte er ernst an Fred und George gewandt, die sich bereits lachend nach ihrem Bruder umgewandt hatten und erstaunt innehielten.

„Da hat Oliver recht. Wenn ihr euch über ihn lustig macht, wird er sich nie was zutrauen", meldete sich nun Katie zu Wort, und ein seltsames Gefühl durchflutete Woods Bauch. Streng befahl er sich, sich zusammenzureißen und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Könnte sie richtig liegen", meinte Fred verlegen an George gewandt und die beiden gelobten Besserung, was ihnen niemand so wirklich abkaufen wollte.

Fünf Minuten und eine Diskussion über verschiedene Aspekte von Rons Fähigkeiten später stand der Fünftklässler als neuer Hüter Gryffindors fest, und Angelina lief hinüber, um den Wartenden die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Die Reaktionen fielen verschieden aus; Joshua Jameson stampfte wütend und schnaubend wie ein Stier aus dem Stadion, Crawford gratulierte Ron zu seinem Sieg und stellte sich als guter Verlierer heraus; Vicky Frobisher war froh, nicht noch mehr Stress in ihrer Freizeit zu haben und Hooper nölte, wie immer, an der Entscheidung herum.

Ron aber schien still und blass, sein Blick war abwesend, als das Team und auch Wood zu ihm traten und ihm gratulierten; doch kaum waren sie auf dem Weg hoch ins Schloss, kam Leben in ihn, und er freute sich über seinen Triumph, nicht zuletzt, da seine Brüder ihm aufrichtig dazu Glück gewünscht hatten.

Sie hatten die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle erreicht und das Team zog, Ron beinahe auf den Schultern tragend, nach oben, um eine kleine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzubereiten; doch Angelina blieb noch einen Moment bei Oliver, der am Treppenfuß stehengeblieben war.

„Danke, Oliver. Für deine Hilfe", sagte sie aufrichtig und er konnte spüren, dass sie sehr erleichtert war. „Ron wird es schon schaffen, das weiß ich. Er braucht bestimmt nur einen kleinen Schubs … ich werde sowieso das erste Training gleich für morgen Nachmittag ansetzen … ich – du kannst ja vorbeikommen, wenn du Zeit hast."

Woods Miene hellte sich auf. Er hatte ohnehin nicht gewusst, womit er sich das erste Wochenende vertreiben sollte, und ob Cassandra überhaupt Zeit für jegliche Unternehmungen hatte, wusste er auch nicht. So nahm er dankbar Angelinas Einladung an und verabschiedete sich von ihr, bevor er die Richtung zum Lehrerzimmer einschlug, um Professor McGonagall von der Neuigkeit zu berichten.

„Komm Ron, mal sehen, ob Woods alter Umhang dir passt. Wir können seinen Namen abtrennen und deinen draufnähen! Ich geh ihn mal holen", rief Katie Bell im vollen, lauten Gemeinschaftsraum zu Gryffindors neuem Hüter hinüber und verschwand in eine kleine Kammer, die alte Umhänge, Möbel und allerlei Kram beherbergte.

In einem Regal, fein säuberlich aufgestapelt, lagen alte, scharlachrote Quidditchumhänge; manche mehr oder weniger zerschlissen, doch auf einem jeden standen noch der Name und die Nummer des jeweiligen Spielers.

Katie spürte, wie ihr Herz in dieser stickigen, staubigen Kammer unwillkürlich anfing, schneller zu schlagen, je näher sie dem Stapel mit Umhängen kam. Sie atmete tief durch und streckte mit ungewollt zitternden Fingern die Hand nach dem Umhang aus, der ganz oben auf dem Stapel lag, ein wenig staubig zwar, doch gut instand gehalten und noch kraftvoll in der Farbe.

In einer langsamen Bewegung entfaltete sie den weichen Stoff, der in faltigen Bahnen gen Boden fiel. Auf der Rückseite prangten groß in goldenen Lettern nur ein Wort und eine Eins.

_Wood_

Die Jägerin seufzte tief und knetete Olivers alten Umhang in ihren Händen. Er fühlte sich gut an, und als sie – sich vergewissernd, dass auch niemand ihr gefolgt war – ihre Nase hineinsteckte und daran roch, glaubte sie, ihn leibhaftig vor sich zu haben, ihn zu spüren und das Kitzeln seines Atems auf der Haut zu genießen.

So stand sie gedankenverloren einige Zeit lang da, bis ein Ruf Angelinas sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Kates, wo bleibst du denn? Die Umhänge sind doch gleich gegenüber der Tür!"

„Ja, ich komme schon", antwortete die junge Gryffindor erschrocken, faltete mit schnellen Bewegungen den Umhang wieder zusammen und verließ die Kammer. Der Duft in ihrer Nase aber blieb.

**Anm. der Autorin: Uiiii nach was Wood wohl riecht? Nun ja, vielleicht werden wir es ja erfahren ;)**** (und es sind NICHT Schweiß oder Moder… was denkt ihr bloß? Wo bleibt euer Sinn für Romantik? )**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr habt Lust auf meeehr ) und ein wenig Aufklärung, was die Geschehnisse „von damals" betrifft … **

**Reviews sind immer erwünscht! **

**Schönen Tag euch noch und bis bald!**

**Eure Calypso**


	9. Eine verlorene Chance

8

**8. Kapitel ****Eine verlorene Chance**

**Anm. der Autorin: Also, da wären wir wieder zu einem – vielleicht eher nicht so lustigen – Kapitel … Ich glaube, ihr alle wisst, worum es geht. ) Es ist ein eher kurzes Kapitel, da es ja nur ein gewisses Ereignis behandelt … Welche Umstände haben dazu geführt, dass Oliver von Angelina von Katies Gefühlen erfuhr? Wieso hat er damals – trotz seinen eigenen Empfindungen – seine Chance nicht ergriffen und sich – wie er heute weiß – vor der Verantwortung davongestohlen? Wir werden es erfahren …**

**Deshalb werd ich jetzt keine großen Reden schwingen und euch einfach lesen lassen … **

**Der Liedtext stammt dieses Mal von einer meiner Lieblingsbands – nämlich Switchfoot. **

**Viel Spaß!**

**Ach ja, hiermit schreibe ich einen kleinen Contest aus An alle Leser, die Vorschläge haben, wonach Oliver Wood riecht (was ja viele anscheinend brennend interessiert) ;-) Eine Mail an mich reicht, und vielleicht ist der origniellste/schönste Vorschlag schon bald in der Story ;-)**

_**Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead**_

_**Yesterday is a promise that you've broken**_

_**Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes**_

_**This is your life and today is all you've got now**_

_**Today is all you'll ever have …**_

___**Switchfoot – This is your life **_

Seine Armbanduhr zeigte gerade mal halb neun Uhr abends , als Wood die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen und den Umhang achtlos fallen ließ. Er streckte und dehnte seine müden Glieder, denen das lange Sitzen auf den unbequemen Stadionbänken nicht unbedingt gut getan hatte. Im Nachhinein verstand er nicht, wie die Schüler bei den teilweise langen Spielen bloß so lange darauf ausharren konnten – er selbst war ja nur in seinem ersten Jahr in den „Genuss" gekommen.

Über das Auswahlspiel nachdenkend zog er die Vorhänge zu, verstaute seinen Besen wieder in seinem Beutel und wollte gerade beginnen, sich bettfertig zu machen (denn eine unheimliche Müdigkeit hatte ihn ergriffen), als er auf seinem Schreibtisch eine kleine Notiz bemerkte.

Verwundert trat der junge Schotte näher heran und nahm sie, um sie zu lesen. Es war ein kleines Stück Pergament, auf dem sich einige Zeilen in geschwungener, aber etwas unbeholfener Schrift befanden. Ein Blick auf die Unterschrift sagte ihm, dass die Nachricht von Cassandra war, und er lächelte. Offensichtlich fiel es ihr schwer, die griechischen Buchstaben gegen die lateinischen einzutauschen.

_Lieber Oliver,_

_ich hoffe, die Auswahlspiele für Gryffindor sind gut gelaufen. Durch das Fenster konnte ich_

_es ein wenig sehen und mitverfolgen. _

_Leider konnte ich dich nicht antreffen, darum hab ich dir einfach eine kleine Notiz dagelassen. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust, heute Abend zum Wochenausklang ein kleines Getränk unten im Dorf zu nehmen?_

_Komm einfach zu mir herüber, wenn du willst._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_ά___

Ihren Namen hatte sie auf Griechisch geschrieben, was Wood belustigte. Interessiert betrachtete er die fremdartigen Schriftzeichen eingehend und beschloss, die Einladung anzunehmen, da er ohnehin nichts zu tun hatte und das Bett weitgehend eine Notalternative gewesen war. Vorher aber wollte er noch eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegen; und so zog er das Shirt wieder zurück über seinen Oberkörper anstatt es in eine Ecke zu werfen und ließ sich mit Schwung auf sein Bett fallen.

Das letzte, was er noch denken konnte, bevor die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte, war die Frage, was Lehrer wohl an ihren Wochenenden so taten und die völlig abstrakte Vorstellung, wie Snape unten im Eberkopf völlig allein einen drauf machte, schlich durch seine Gedanken; dann fiel er in einen kurzen, aber tiefen Schlaf; und Träume mit längst vergangenen Erinnerungen suchten ihn heim, die er schon lange verdrängt hatte …

_Die Sonne sandte ihre wärmenden Strahlen hinunter auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts und eine lauwarme Aprilbrise fuhr in sanften Wellen durch das Gras. _

_Die Schüler von Hogwarts, die ihre Prüfungen herbeisehnten und unter den Lasten der ihnen aufgebürdeten Hausaufgaben und Lernpläne ächzten, hatten ihre Lagerplätze am Seeufer oder unter schattenspendenden Bäumen auf dem Gelände aufgegeben und waren ins Schloss zurückgekehrt – alle, bis auf einen. _

_Die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten sich tausendfach auf er Oberfläche des sich in Wellen kräuselnden Sees und tauchten Oliver Woods große, athletische Gestalt in zartes Dämmerlicht. Mutterseelenallein stand er am Ufer des Gewässers und sah in die unendlichen Weiten hinaus, ganz so, als ob er auf etwas wartete. Seine Miene war undefinierbar, keine Emotionen durchzogen sein hübsches Gesicht._

_Suchend schweifte sein Blick über den Horizont, und seine Fäuste, die sich noch gerade eben zu Fäusten geballt hatten, lockerten sich im nächsten Moment entspannt, ja klopften schon nervös gegen seine Oberschenkel. Die fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen sahen auch nicht mehr dermaßen streng aus und alles in allem wirkte der Siebtklässler regelrecht entspannter, als die große Schleiereule flügelschwingend aus dem Firmament auf ihn herabstieß und leise schuhuhend auf seiner Schulter landete. In ihrem zarten Schnabel steckte ein Brief._

_Nun sollte er also endlich Antwort erfahren … sollte endlich Gewissheit haben und sehen, was das Auswahlspiel und das Gespräch mit Robert Grant, dem Trainer seiner Lieblingsmannschaft in Prestwick gebracht hatten. Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu der Auswahl zurück und er versuchte sich aufzumuntern, indem er sich sagte, dass er gut gewesen war – mindestens so gut wie die anderen (die übrigens alle um einiges älter gewesen waren als er)._

„_Na, was bringst du mir Schönes, Sayu?", murmelte Wood mit vor Aufregung bebender Stimme und nahm seinem Haustier mit zitternden Händen das Schreiben ab. Sayuri, die seine Nervosität zu spüren schien, stupste ihn leicht mit dem schönen Kopf an und gab beruhigende Laute von sich. _

„_Ja ja, du hast leicht reden … in diesem Brief, Sayu, steckt meine Zukunft …"_

_Fein säuberlich war auf die Vorderseite der Empfänger aufgeschrieben worden._

_**Oliver Calum Wood**_

_**Haus Gryffindor, siebter Jahrgang**_

_**Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

_Der Kapitän atmete tief durch und versuchte, sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Derartige Nervosität hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt, und all der Stress rund um seine Abschlussprüfungen schien irgendwo in den Weiten seines Kopfes verschwunden zu sein. Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn und diesen Brief – der Brief, der ihm entweder eine aussichtsreiche Zukunft als nationaler Spieler ermöglichen oder seinen Traum platzen lassen würde._

_Mit bebenden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament, beschrieben mit derselben Handschrift, heraus. Es fiel ihm ungeheuer schwer, das Stück Pergament zu entfalten und zu lesen, seine Hände krampften sich in ungeheurer Anspannung um den Brief, während sein Herz aus der Brust zu springen drohte._

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Wood,**_

_**nachdem wir uns von Ihren wirklich sehr beachtlichen Fähigkeiten und Flugkünsten bei den Auswahlspielen vor zwei Wochen überzeugen konnten, freut es mich besonders, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie die Konkurrenz, wie man so schön sagt, vom Platz gefegt haben.**_

_**Ihr Können und Charisma, sowohl im Teamspiel als auch außerhalb, erleichtert uns die Entscheidung, Ihnen den Posten als Hüter in unserer Reservemannschaft anzubieten.**_

_Oliver taumelte und vor seinen Augen blitzen für einen Moment Sterne auf; wieder und wieder las er den letzten Satz durch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte, dann las er den Brief zu Ende, noch heftiger zitternd als zuvor._

_**Wie wir wissen, wird ihre Ausbildung an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit Beginn dieses Sommers beendet sein.**_

_**Deshalb hoffen wir, Sie am 1. August um 14 Uhr zu Ihrem ersten Training bei Puddlemere United willkommen heißen zu können. **_

_**Über alles Weitere werden wir sprechen, wenn Sie dort angekommen sind.**_

_**Wir erwarten Ihre Eule mit Ihrer Zusage! Es würde uns sehr freuen, Oliver, wenn sie ein Teil unseres Teams werden könnten.**_

_**Einen schönen Abend.**_

_**Robert Grant**_

_**Das Management**_

_**Puddlemere United**_

_Den Triumph- und Freudenschrei, der wenige Sekunden später über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schallte, hätte selbst der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels hören können._

„_Oliver, das ist WAHNSINN!", brüllten Fred und George Weasley unisono und begruben ihren Teamkapitän in einer ziemlich heftigen Umarmung. Auch Harry klopfte seinem Freund – sofern er ein Stück freien Körpers erwischte – anerkennend auf die Schulter, während die Mädchen jubelnd und strahlend in die Hände klatschten._

_Der Siebtklässler hatte das Training am nächsten Abend dazu auserkoren, seinem Team von seinem glücklichen Erfolg zu berichten, und als er mit der Neuigkeit herausgerückt war, als alle verschwitzt und motiviert wieder zurück in der Umkleide waren, hätten der Tumult und die ehrliche Freude seiner Freunde nicht größer sein können._

„_Und wann wirst du anfangen, zu trainieren?", fragte Angelina interessiert, als sie sich alle wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten und in einer gemütlichen Runde beisammen saßen, um sich zu unterhalten – wie immer nach dem Training._

„_Anfang August", erwiderte Oliver glücklich, und das Hochgefühl in seiner Brust schien noch ein wenig mehr anzuschwellen. Nicht einmal Snape, der ihm – äußerst mies gelaunt – die heutige Zaubertränkestunde zur Hölle gemacht hatte, obwohl sein Trank fehlerfrei gewesen war, hatte seine Stimmung trüben können._

_Eine Weile noch unterhielten sie sich über seine Zukunftspläne, und Olivers Blicke huschten unbewusst immer wieder zu Katie Bell hinüber. Die hübsche Jägerin saß auf der Bank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und schien ins Unendliche zu blicken, beteiligte sich kaum am aufgeregten Geschnatter ihrer Freundinnen und schien sich nur von den Spekulationen der Zwillinge über das Leben im Profisport berieseln zu lassen. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken – worüber dachte sie wohl nach? Was konnte es sein, dass sie so bedrückt aussehen ließ und sie keinerlei Freude an seiner Neuigkeit zeigte? Sein Glücksgefühl ließ etwas nach._

_Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus und er schluckte. Es war sinnlos zu leugnen, dass er Katie, die für ihr Alter einen doch sehr reifen Charakter und Humor besaß, mochte und sie äußerst attraktiv fand, doch ihre teilweise eher schüchterne und ablehnende Haltung machte es ihm unmöglich, ihren Standpunkt herauszufinden. Warum mussten Mädchen auch immer so kompliziert funktionieren?_

_Nun mal langsam Junge, meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort; würde es denn in Anbetracht der neuesten Tatsachen – wenn du dir trotz deinen Wünschen ehrlich bist, mit euch funktionieren?_

_Doch bevor Oliver auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, diesen äußerst beunruhigenden Gedanken weiterzuspinnen, löste sich die Gesellschaft nach einem Blick auf die Wanduhr langsam auf. Katie war eine der ersten, die die Kabine verließ, gefolgt von Alicia und den Zwillingen, die es nicht lassen konnten, die Mädchen zu ärgern. Harry folgte der Meute kopfschüttelnd und war kurz darauf ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit verschwunden._

_Angelina, wie so oft die letzte, stopfte schnell ihren Umhang in die Sporttasche, die sie für solche Zwecke besaß und wartete galant auf ihren Kapitän, der seinen Nimbus schulterte und die Lichter ausmachte. _

„_Da hast du dir ja ziemlich was vorgenommen", staunte sie schließlich, als sie alleine zum Schloss hochschlenderten (die anderen waren längst hineingegangen). „Reservehüter bei Puddlemere United … wahnsinn. Du wirst schon sehen, dabei wird es nicht bleiben!"_

„_Immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen!", lachte Wood und boxte die Gryffindor in die Seite. „Jetzt muss ich erst mal zusehen, dass ich mich in dieser Branche überhaupt zurecht finde. Immerhin ist das was völlig anderes als Schulsport und außerdem bin ich um ein ganzes Stück jünger als der Rest des Teams."_

„_Stimmt, sie werden sich fragen, was so ein Dreikäsehoch in ihrer Mannschaft zu suchen hat", konterte Angelina keck und fing sich erneut einen halbherzigen Rippenstoß ein. „He, du weißt, wie ich es meine."_

_Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und lächelte. „Ich freue mich sehr für dich, Oliver. Ehrlich. Endlich hast du die Chance, auch da draußen zu zeigen, welche außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten in dir stecken."_

„_Danke", murmelte Wood, verlegen ob des Kompliments seiner Jägerin und sprach dann nach kurzem Zögern an, was ihn schon seit dem Gespräch in der Kabine beschäftigte. _

„_Du Angelina … ich habe das Gefühl, dass … nun ja … dass Katie sich nicht wirklich für mich freut … ich meine, ich kann mir keinen Grund dazu vorstellen und ich hab einfach schon länger das Gefühl, dass ich ihr irgendwie zu nahe getreten bin, also … vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was mit ihr los ist? Immerhin bist du ihre Freundin."_

„_Naja, wie soll man sich auch freuen, wenn der, in den man verliebt ist, von der Schule geht und auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Liga verschwindet?"_

_Dieser Satz war so schnell und leise aus Angelina herausgesprudelt, dass Oliver ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte, doch er hatte es, und die Worte trafen ihn wie Stromschläge. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wild klopfendem Herzen starrte er die Jägerin an, die vor Schreck stehen geblieben war und erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, den Ausdruck puren Schuldbewusstseins in den dunklen Augen. _

„_Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"_

„_Nichts, Oliver, gar nichts", versuchte Johnson noch, die Situation zu retten und zog ihn weiter Richtung Schloss, offenbar zutiefst ärgerlich über sich selbst, doch Wood ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zurück, so dass sie auf der Stelle stehen blieb. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und schien mit einem Mal ihre Schuhspitzen sehr interessant zu finden._

„_Wiederhol das", befahl er ihr mit bebender Stimme, doch sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen und er wusste, dass sie sich gerade in ziemlich üblem Ausmaß verplappert hatte._

_Der Sturm in seinen Gedanken legte sich allmählich und er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren._

„_Angelina, rede mit mir! Hast du eben gesagt, dass Katie in … in mich verliebt ist?"_

_Die Jägerin blieb stumm und versteifte sich. Woods Herz pochte laut gegen seine Brust._

„_Das hast du gesagt, stimmt's? Verdammt Angelina, woher … ich meine wieso … wann …? Komm schon, sag es mir!"_

_Er war sprachlos und ließ die Fünftklässlerin los, die sich nervös durchs Haar fuhr und den Umhang fest um sich zog. Die Situation war ihr offenbar mehr als unangenehm._

„_Oliver …", begann sie schließlich, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „Hör mal … ich könnte mich gerade echt selbst verfluchen und würde am liebsten alles zurücknehmen. Aber … naja … es ist die Wahrheit …"_

_Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an und Oliver fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. _

„_Katie … also, ich … ich meine … Katie Bell ist … ist …" Er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu vollenden und Angelina nickte schweigend._

_Katie Bell war verliebt – in ihn. Und das seit wusste Merlin wie lange. Oh, wie sehr er sich ohrfeigen könnte für all jene Momente, in denen er ihr Verhalten falsch gedeutet oder sich ihr gegenüber unfair oder distanziert verhalten hatte._

„_Das … das wusste ich nicht", krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich verlegen, Angelinas Blick nahm einen verwunderten Ausdruck an, als sie ihren Kapitän so nervös erblickte. Sie hob stirnrunzelnd eine Augenbraue. _

„_Aber eigentlich ist das für dich ohnehin kein Grund, um darüber nachzudenken … ich meine, du gehst Ende des Jahres von der Schule und …" Sie hielt inne, als sie Woods versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, seine Augen sprachen Bände. Die ihren weiteten sich und ihr Mund formte ein erstauntes „Oh …". _

_Ihre Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Arm, doch er spürte die Berührung kaum. Ein düsterer Gedanke hatte sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet und begann, sich unaufhörlich auszubreiten. _

_Auch wenn er jetzt die Gewissheit besaß, dass sie zueinanderfinden konnten – die Chance auf eine Zukunft würde es kaum geben. Wie Angelina gesagt hatte: Am Ende dieses Jahres würde er von der Schule gehen, bei einer der besten Mannschaften Großbritanniens spielen und somit ständig unterwegs oder eingespannt sein. Für eine Beziehung blieb da kaum mehr Platz und Zeit, und das war nicht das, was er Katie bieten wollte._

_Er fühlte ein Brennen in seinen Augen, als er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde, und sein Herz wurde schwer, Kälte erfüllte seine Brust._

_Es war doch alles umsonst …_

„_Oliver?"_

_Angelinas zaghafte Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blinzelte. Sie stand vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an, ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Arm._

„_Oliver, was ist los mit dir, hm? Komm schon, ich hab doch schon länger gemerkt, dass dir was im Kopf herumgeht. Dass SIE dir im Kopf herumgeht, stimmt's?"_

_Wood schluckte, doch dann beschloss er, sich einfach seiner wohl besten Freundin anzuvertrauen und nickte._

„_Also doch…", murmelte sie verständnisvoll und seufzte, während ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich schwieg und den Blick in gen Himmel richtete. Sie konnte spüren, dass eine jede Faser seines athletischen Körpers sich verkrampft hatte und verfluchte sich – wie schon so oft in den letzten Minuten – dass sie so töricht gewesen war, Katies gut gehütetes Geheimnis so leichtfertig preiszugeben. Nun aber, als sie sah, dass sich ihre Vermutung, was Wood betraf, bestätigte, sah sie kein Problem mehr an der Sache, und das sagte sie dem Kapitän auch._

„_Aber Oliver, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, ist das doch gut! Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, was sie für dich empfindet und du solltest zu ihr gehen und –"_

„_Nein, Angelina!", unterbrach er sie mit gebrochener Stimme und die Jägerin hielt erstaunt inne. _

„_Was meinst du mit ‚Nein'?"_

„_Ich …" Oliver stockte und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verhärteten sich, und er spürte, wie sie alles Gute zu verdrängen schienen. Zurück blieb nur endlose Aussichtslosigkeit._

„… _ich kann nicht zu ihr gehen. Es würde nichts bringen …"_

„_Was heißt da, es würde nichts bringen?", empörte sich Angelina leise. „Oliver, sie ist in dich verliebt, so lange ich sie kenne. Und du bist es – offensichtlich – ja auch. Was also würde da nichts bringen?"_

„_Du verstehst das nicht", erwiderte Wood mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich ab. „Ich würde ihr nie das bieten können, was sie braucht. Ich würde so oft nicht für sie da sein können, es – es geht einfach nicht."_

_Angelina, die solche Worte nicht erwartet hatte, erschrak. Dachte er wirklich, er könnte Katie nicht genug bieten?_

„_Oliver, was du redest, ist Schwachsinn! Wie kommst du nur auf so was?"_

_Doch ihr Freund hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern hatte mit langen Schritten den Weg zum Schloss fortgesetzt. Seine Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit an ihre Ohren._

„_Angelina, bitte sag Katie nicht, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben. Bitte. Behalt es für dich. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun."_

_Und damit war er auch schon in der Finsternis verschwunden. Angelina Johnson, komplett ratlos und mit hängenden Schultern, blieb zurück._

„_Hoffentlich weißt du, was du tust!", rief sie ihm leise nach, nicht sicher, ob er sie noch gehört hatte._

_Oliver Wood aber fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs verstohlen über die Augen, als er das Portal erreichte und hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum spurtete. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten._

_Du hast nichts Falsches getan, du hast genau richtig entschieden …_

_Habe ich das?_

Oliver fuhr von seinem Bett hoch, so schnell, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Blinzelnd, mit verschwitztem Shirt und rasendem Herzen sah er sich im Zimmer um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Schwer atmend fuhr er sich durchs Haar und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Alle Versuche, sein aufgebrachtes Herz zu beruhigen, scheiterten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Traum dieser Art gehabt hatte, und er war voll von solcher Intensität gewesen, dass es ihm vorgekommen war, als hätte er alles noch einmal gelebt. Der letzte Satz aber, der wie in seinem Kopf unheilvoll in der Luft gehangen war, war ihm neu …

Das Gespräch mit Angelina … Katies Geheimnis … und sein furchtbarer Fehler …

Sein Inneres zog sich zusammen, als er an seine Gedanken damals dachte. Mittlerweile, und auch in der Zeit nach Hogwarts, hatte er eingesehen, dass Angelina Recht gehabt hatte. Das, was er geredet hatte, _war_ Schwachsinn gewesen, und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Er hätte eine Chance gehabt, doch er hatte sie nicht genützt … nicht wahrgenommen … es nicht einmal versucht … was war er doch für ein Idiot.

Das alles natürlich machte die Situation für ihn jetzt noch schwerer. Wie er unbefangener mit Katie umgehen sollte, vor allem bei ihrem Verhalten, wusste er nicht. Die Tatsache, dass die neue, dicke Mauer namens Professor beständig zwischen ihnen stand, machte das ganze auch nicht leichter, erschwerte eher alles noch.

Er war nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und sein umherschweifender Blick blieb an Kassandras Brief hängen.

Nein, nach diesem Traum konnte er nicht mehr ausgehen …

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und hing noch lange seinen wirren Gedanken nach, ohne auf eine Lösung zu kommen, bis die Schwere des Schlafes ihn übermannte und erneut gefangen nahm.

Kassandra Theano sah auf die Uhr und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr, und Oliver war noch immer nicht gekommen.

Ein klein wenig enttäuscht wandte sie den Blick vom Fenster ab und warf sich auf ihr edel blaues Himmelbett. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, während sie schweigend vor sich hinstarrte.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr gefiel. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte und sprach, und besonders sein Lachen hatten es ihr angetan. Er war klug, humorvoll und hatte Stil; er schien perfekt zu sein.

Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie an ihn herankommen konnte, denn er schien in seinem Herzen etwas zu verbergen, das sie nicht erahnen konnte.

Und da waren noch die anderen Kollegen, die sicher etwas merken würden. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, um ihre geliebte Stelle nicht zu verlieren.

Frustriert hieb sie mit der Faust in die weiche Matratze und rollte sich ein wie eine Katze, das Kribbeln im Bauch war noch immer da. Erst nach ewig langer Zeit, so schien es ihr, fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf, und das letzte, was sie sich fragte, war, welche Erklärung er wohl am nächsten Morgen haben würde …

**Anm. der Autorin: Sooo ich hoffe, jetzt sind einige Hintergründe besser geklärt … immer diese Jungs, müssen erst aus der Pubertät herauswachsen, um klar denken zu können ;-)**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und verspreche euch schnell ein neues Kapitelchen :-D**

**Eure Caly**


	10. Emotionen

9

**9. Kapitel ****Emotionen**

**Anm. der Autorin: So, nach einem eher traurigen Kapitel geht's jetzt wieder weiter im Schülerleben von Hogwarts … **

**Natürlich nimmt Wood Angelinas Einladung an und wohnt dem ersten Training bei – das, wie wir wissen, ja von gewissen Schülern aus anderen Häusern eher unangenehm gestaltet wird. Da kann man ja nicht ruhig zusehen. Und so muss Wood sich am Ende des Tages verantworten (ja, weswegen wohl ) und verbringt aber auch eine erst tragische, aber dann angenehm schöne Zeit mit …?? **

**Disclaimer: Viele Stellen und Passagen überschneiden sich mal wieder mit JKR's Meisterwerk, von dem mir nichts gehört :D**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Eure Caly**

_**He's a desperate man in a world so cold**_

_**Und du weißt, er hat ein Herz wie ein Löwe**_

_**He's just longing for a woman to hold**_

_**Oh, he's emotional; he's an emotional man …**_

_** Falco – Emotional **_

Als Oliver am nächsten Morgen mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und ziemlich unausgeschlafen die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, saß Cassandra bereits an ihrem Platz und bestrich ihr Brötchen mit Marmelade, ohne seine Ankunft zu registrieren, oder registrieren zu wollen, wenn man ihren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

Der junge Schotte seufzte und ließ sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl fallen. Das letzte, was er nach dieser unruhigen und schrecklichen Nacht noch gebrauchen konnte, war, dass Cassandra nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war.

_Tja, dann hättest du sie eben nicht versetzen dürfen …_

Die Gedanken über den Traum in seinem Kopf ließen sich noch immer nicht verdrängen. Es war, als würde er noch immer in diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis gefangen sein.

Er schenkte sich heißen Tee in seinen Becher und warf unauffällige Blicke zu der jungen Griechin hinüber, die in aller Seelenruhe in ihr Marmeladenbrötchen biss, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und sprach sie an, ohne recht zu wissen, was ihn erwartete.

„Cassandra?"

Keine Reaktion. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ja nicht gehört, immerhin war die Halle erfüllt von den Gesprächen der Schüler.

„Cassandra?", wiederholte er, diesmal etwas lauter. Dieses Mal schien sie ihn sehr wohl gehört zu haben, doch sie hob nur mit missbilligendem Blick die Augenbrauen und antwortete ihm nicht. Also war sie doch sauer.

_Mist._

„Cassandra, hör mal", versuchte er, ihr die Umstände zu erklären (wobei er natürlich nicht gedachte, ihr von seinen Verwirrungen wegen Katie zu erzählen) und schenkte ihr den wärmsten Blick, den er aufzubieten hatte. Die junge Professorin veränderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht, doch sie schien ihm wenigstens zuzuhören.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich gestern Abend nicht mehr auf deine Einladung eingegangen bin", erklärte er ihr entschuldigend und schaffte es endlich, dass sie ihn mit ihren großen, fast schwarzen Augen ansah. „Ich war einfach zu müde und bin nach den Auswahlspielen für Gryffindors neuen Hüter sofort ins Bett gefallen. Sei bitte nicht böse, ich verspreche dir, wir holen es nach. Okay?"

Fast schon konnte man es sehen, wie es hinter Cassandras Stirn arbeitete, und er wartete mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch auf irgendeine Reaktion.

Die Griechin derweil versuchte, ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen und stellte fest, dass Wood einfach süß aussah, wenn er versuchte, etwas wieder gut zu machen, obwohl er irgendwie unruhig und völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht wirkte. Ihre Enttäuschung vom Vorabend verschwand allmählich und machte einem guten Gefühl Platz, das ihre Stimmung wieder hob. Voll von Freude über seine Einladung, das ganze nachzuholen, beschloss sie, nicht mehr länger die Beleidigte zu spielen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihm endlich antwortete. „Ist schon gut, Oliver. So was hatte ich mir bereits gedacht. Wir können es gerne nachholen, ja."

Ihr Gegenüber schien äußerst erleichtert über diese Antwort und es war, als würden die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen etwas heller werden.

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert …", meinte er lächelnd und begann nun ebenfalls ein ausführliches Samstagsfrühstück; immerhin hatte er eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich. „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein, noch nicht", erwiderte sie mit freudiger Stimme und bestrich sich ein weiteres Brötchen. „Wie wär's mit einem Drink, wie ihr so schön sagt?"

Da sie fast neben ihm saß, konnte sie ihm mühelos gut gelaunt unter dem Tisch in die Seite pieken, was er mit einem leisen, vor Lachen gedämpften „Hör auf, wir sollen doch Vorbilder sein" quittierte.

„Ja ja, erst junge Damen versetzen und dann auch noch meckern. Ich denke, du bist mir heute Abend mehr als ein Getränk schuldig."

Die Zweideutigkeit, die dieser Satz mit sich brachte, entging dem jungen Schotten allerdings.

„Gerne, kannst du haben. Ich hol dich sogar ab, so gegen acht?"

„Einverstanden."

Sie beide lachten, fühlten sich gut und vertraut und Wood sah auf, blickte hinunter auf die Haustische – und hätte beinahe seine Gabel mit einem Stück Schinken fallen gelassen.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors hatte sich eben Katie Bell neben Angelina und Alicia auf der Bank niedergelassen und den Blick auf ihn gerichtet – er sagte mehr aus, als sie es bereits beabsichtigte. Der Ausdruck, mit dem sie sein und Cassandras Gespräch registriert hatte, war eindeutig.

Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Blicke sich getroffen hatten, sah sie schnell weg, doch ihre geröteten Wangen verschwanden nicht, verrieten sie.

Mit einem Schlag waren die rasenden und fast schon schmerzhaften Gedanken über den Traum zurückgekehrt, und hatte das unbeschwerte Reden mit Cassandra ihn vorhin noch davon bewahrt, so fühlte er sich nun wieder erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte die Griechin erstaunt, als er seinen vollen Teller stehen ließ und sich zum Gehen erhob. „Du hast ja noch gar nicht angefangen …"

„Keinen Hunger", murmelte er heiser und schluckte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, hab nur schlecht geschlafen. Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis er durch die großen Flügeltüren verschwunden war. Dann verfiel sie in stummes Nachdenken, während sie ihr zweites Brötchen verspeiste und bemerkte nicht, dass Katie Bell sie noch immer argwöhnisch vom Gryffindortisch aus beobachtete.

Oliver spurtete hoch in den Lehrerflügel, viele Schüler, die ihm entgegenkamen, wichen ihm mit erstaunten Gesichtern aus, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Katies Augen hatten sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt und ließen ihn nicht mehr los, zu eindeutig war der Ausdruck in ihnen gewesen.

_Hey, du brauchst dich vor nichts rechtzufertigen, immerhin seid ihr nicht zusammen und mit Cassandra läuft auch nichts …_

Nun, genau das aber schien die junge Gryffindor zu denken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie das dachte, denn immerhin war kein Fünkchen an Wahrheit daran, und sie sollte nicht glauben, dass er mit einer anderen …

Frustriert verlangsamte er seine Schritte und steckte die Hände tief in die Umhangtaschen. Peeves, der schadenfroh gackernd aus einem leeren Klassenzimmer herausgeschwebt kam und sich vor ihm aufbaute, bemerkte er erst, als er fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

„Wo will er denn hin, unser Professoooor", höhnte der Poltergeist frech und drehte einen Looping. „Heutzutage darf sich ja schon alles einen Lehrer schimpfen …"

„HAU AB!", blaffte Wood in einem Anflug von angestauter Emotion den Geist an, so dass dieser für einen Moment selbst verwundert wirkte. „Such dir jemand anderen, dem du auf die Nerven gehen kannst, bei mir schaffst du das heute nicht mehr, kapiert? Mir reicht's schon."

Und mit diesen Worten umrundete der junge Schotte den zutiefst und wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich perplexen Peeves und stapfte in Richtung Lehrerflügel davon.

Was für ein guter Start in das Wochenende …

„Wie sie ihn _anschmachtet_, einfach ekelhaft", grummelte Katie, kurz nachdem Wood die Halle verlassen hatte, mit bösem Blick an ihren Haferbrei gewandt und sah im Moment wirklich zum Fürchten aus. Ihre hübschen Gesichtszüge hatten einen zornigen Ausdruck angenommen und ihre Wangen glühten.

Angelina, die ihr gegenüber und Alicia, die neben ihr saß, warfen sich einen kurzen, bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und wussten genau, wen ihre Freundin damit meinte. Dennoch fragte die Kapitänin gezielt nach.

„Wer denn, Katie?"

Noch immer mit einem Blick, bei dem sogar der Blutige Baron in Schweiß ausgebrochen wäre, sah die junge Jägerin auf und ruckte mit dem Kopf missmutig Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Na sie! Fräulein Ich-schmeiß-mich-an-meine-Kollegen-ran!"

Merlin sei Dank saß im Umfeld der drei Jägerinnen niemand, und Alicia beschwichtigte ihre Sitznachbarin, indem sie ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Angelina sah ebenfalls hoch zum Lehrertisch und beobachtete Professor Theano, wie sie in aller Seelenruhe frühstückte. In der Tat war sie eine schöne, attraktive und vor allem junge Frau und konnte sicher vielen Männern den Kopf verdrehen – aber doch nicht Oliver. Zumindest hoffte die Jägerin das sehr, vor allem für Katie, die sich wegen der möglichen Konkurrenz heftig den Kopf zu zerbrechen schien.

„Mensch Kates, auf so etwas geht er doch nicht ein!", versuchte Alicia indes vergeblich, ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

„Ach nein? Wieso lacht und scherzt er dann die ganze Zeit mit ihr, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden?", murmelte die Angesprochene niedergeschlagen und schien fast den Tränen nahe. All das, was sie sich wünschte, an einer anderen demonstriert zu sehen, war als ob sich etwas Eiskaltes in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. „Und mich hat er nicht einmal angesehen, als er rausgegangen ist … dabei dachte ich, dass es gerade gut läuft …"

Alicia seufzte und tauschte erneut einen Blick mit Angelina, der eindeutig nach Hilfe verlangte.

„Katie", ergriff diese nun das Wort. „Dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen, kann auch andere Gründe haben. Sieh mal, der Rest des Kollegiums ist mindestens zehn Jahre älter als Oliver, mit uns kann er sich wegen Umbridge nicht so viel abgeben und Professor Theano ist nun mal die einzige, die auch in seinem Alter ist. Da versteht man sich schon mal besser. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er sich auf sie und ihr Getue einlässt …"

_Was sie auch ziemlich offensichtlich herbeiführen will_, dachte die Kapitänin aber im Stillen, als sie sich an Cassandras Lächeln und Blicke erinnerte, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie erkannte doch, wenn Frauen sich verliebten.

„Meinst du?", kam es kläglich von Katie und Angelina nickte heftig. „Glaub mir, Kleines. Auch, wenn es nicht so einfach ist, kriegen wir das schon hin. Was das Gesetz nicht weiß, macht das Gesetz nicht heiß. Und immerhin versteht ihr euch ja gerade ganz gut, wie du gesagt hast. Ich denke, wenn du dich natürlich gibst und so wie immer bist, eroberst du ihn am schnellsten Wege."

Sie zwinkerte frech und widmete sich wieder ihrem Spiegelei; Katie aber sah schon viel fröhlicher aus.

„Du hast Recht … Danke, ihr beiden. Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?" Sie seufzte und stocherte in ihrem Haferbrei, während sie laut überlegte: „Wahrscheinlich ist es ohnehin das Beste, einfach natürlich zu sein. So, wie er gestern bei den Spielen zu mir war, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mehr so unendlich weit von mir entfernt ist. Dass er mich … zumindest ein wenig … mag …"

Grinsend errötete sie und wandte sich dann ihrem Haferbrei ganz zu. Angelina hatte bei diesen Worten kauend innegehalten und atmete mit einem seltsam schweren Gefühl in der Brust tief ein.

_Dass er mich … zumindest ein wenig … mag … Ach Katie, wenn du nur wüsstest …_

Bilder aus der Vergangenheit blitzten durch ihren Kopf; Szenen mit Sätzen, die niemals hätten fallen sollen und einem Geständnis, das bis zum heutigen Tage unter Schweigen begraben war …

Um viertel vor zwei machte sich Oliver schließlich auf den Weg hinunter ins Quidditchstadion, um dem ersten Training der Gryffindors beizuwohnen. Seine schlechte Laune und Trübsal hatte den ganzen Vormittag über Zeit gehabt, um zu verrauchen; und zurück war nur eine seltsame Mischung aus Leere und Verdrängung geblieben.

Der Wind umspielte ihn mit einer sachten Brise, als er den sanft abfallenden Hang zum Feld hinunterschlenderte und schon von Weitem Harry und seinen Freund Ron in Richtung der Umkleiden verschwinden sah. Er war gespannt, wie der junge Weasley sich machen würde und beschloss, ihn so gut wie es ihm möglich war vor den Scherzen seiner Brüder zu bewahren.

Als er das Stadion erreichte und sich nach einem guten Sitzplatz umsah, blieb sein Blick an zehn Gestalten hängen, die sich bereits auf halber Höhe auf der leeren Tribüne eingefunden hatten und eifrig miteinander sprachen.

Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich in den silbrigen Flächen auf den Wappen ihrer Umhänge, und von der Ferne erkannte Wood zu seinem größten Missfallen, dass die gesamte Mannschaft der Slytherins, inklusive einiger anderer ungebetener Gäste anwesend war, wahrscheinlich um Ron bei seinem ersten Training zuzusehen. Oder ihn zu demütigen.

Beide Vorstellungen besaßen dasselbe Ausmaß an Grausamkeit für den Fünftklässler, das konnte Wood erahnen, und er beschloss, einzugreifen, wenn die Situation eskalierte.

Zum ersten Mal wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass er nun noch mehr gegen sie ausrichten konnte als seinerzeit als Kapitän oder sogar noch als einer der Vertrauensschüler.

Mit wachsamem Blick auf die Slytherins, die ihn mittlerweile bemerkt hatten und zu seiner Freude offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass noch jemand anderes, noch dazu einer der Lehrer, zusah, suchte er sich einen Platz am Spielfeldrand und schwang sich auf die Barrikade, die das Feld von der Tribüne trennte.

Fred und Alicia, die den Ballkorb trugen, waren die ersten, die aus den Umkleiden traten und finstere Blicke in Richtung der ungebetenen Gäste warfen, der Rest des Teams folgte ihnen auf dem Fuß. Ron Weasley, hinter Harry, wirkte leicht grünlich im Gesicht, und obwohl er wirklich groß und gut gebaut war, fand Wood, dass er in seinem ehemaligen Umhang etwas verloren wirkte.

„Hey!", begrüßten Fred und Alicia ihn, als sie den Ballkorb vor der Barrikade abstellten. „Schön dass du da bist. Umso weniger schön ist es, dass die da sind." Fred nickte ungehalten in die Richtung der ungebetenen Gäste. „Aber was soll's. Bis später!" Und sie waren zurück zur Feldmitte verschwunden.

Kaum hatte der Rest des Gryffindorteams das Feld betreten, brach vonseiten der Slytherins ein Sturm an Buh-Rufen und Schmähungen los, die laut im Stadion widerhallten und zu unglaublicher Lautstärke anschwollen. Sie alle schienen sich nicht von seiner Anwesenheit beirren zu lassen.

Draco Malfoy, und das hatte Oliver fast erwartet, war der erste, der großspurig den Mund aufmachte.

„Was fliegt eigentlich dieser Weasley?", rief er verächtlich. „Warum sollte jemand einen so schimmligen alten Holzklotz mit einem Flugzauber belegen?"

Die drei, die nicht zum slytherin'schen Quidditchteam gehörten, kreischten lachend und prustend los, während Ron sich mit hochrotem Gesicht auf seinen Besen schwang und gemeinsam mit Harry hoch in die Lüfte stieg.

Oliver beobachtete die Szene genau, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt folgte sein Blick Katie Bell, die im Begriff war, sich ebenfalls auf den Besen zu schwingen. Gerade war sie in ein Gespräch mit Alicia vertieft, bei dem es anscheinend um den Unterricht ging.

„… also Kräuterkunde hat dieses Jahr schon mal ziemlich spannend angefangen, findest du nicht Katie?"

„Stimmt… hast du die großen, weißen Rosen gesehen, die Professor Sprout im Gewächshaus 3 gezüchtet hat? Die sind wunderschön …"

„Oh ja, da hast du Recht …"

Katie lachte, dann suchten ihre Augen mit einem Mal die Tribünen ab, blieben schließlich an ihm hängen und sie lächelte, hob sogar eine Hand zum Gruß, was er erleichtert erwiderte. Von den bösen Blicken vom Frühstück war nichts mehr zu sehen, und das fand er gut. Vielleicht entwickelte sich die Situation ja wieder genauso entspannt, wie sie am Vortag noch gewesen war.

„Ignorier die einfach! Wir werden ja sehen, wer lacht, wenn wir erst gegen die gespielt haben …", rief Harry seinem Freund oben in der Luft seinem Freund aufmunternd zu und schloss zu ihm auf.

_Gut Harry, das ist die richtige Einstellung …_

„Genau die Einstellung brauchen wir, Harry", ertönte es in diesem Moment auch von Angelina, die mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm das Feld umflog.

_Ich wusste doch, warum genau SIE meine Nachfolgerin geworden ist …_

Die Slytherins verhielten sich für einen Augenblick still, genug Zeit für die Kapitänin, ihrem Team Anweisungen zu geben.

„Okay, hört alle zu, wir fangen mit ein paar Pässen an, nur zum Aufwärmen, die ganze Mannschaft bitte –"

Doch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm währte nur kurz, das Mädchen, das nicht zur Slytherinmannschaft gehörte, kreischte boshaft: „Hey Johnson, was ist das denn für 'ne Frisur? Warum willst du eigentlich so aussehen, als würden dir Würmer aus dem Kopf rauskommen?"

Das hatte gesessen. Wood, der wusste, wie heilig Angelina ihre geliebten Rastas waren, warf einen bitterbösen Blick zu der Unruhestifterin hinüber, die daraufhin schnell verstummte und sah dann hinauf zu seiner Freundin, die sich deutlich zwanghaft gefasst eine geflochtene Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich und ruhig, aber mit bebender Stimme fortfuhr: „Also verteilt euch, dann sehen wir mal, wie's läuft …"

Sie schien aus dem Konzept gekommen zu sein, und Oliver stützte das Kinn auf der geballten Faust ab. So, wie es jetzt gerade lief, war Angelina sicher wieder einem Nervenzusammenbruch und das Team einer kompletten Demütigung nahe, und das wollte er auf alle Fälle verhindern.

„Entweder ihr da drüben verzieht euch zurück ins Schloss oder ihr haltet euren Mund!", fauchte er laut hinüber zu den Slytherins und war dabei aufgestanden. Katie, die in diesem Moment zu ihm hinuntersah, fröstelte; denn er sah wahrlich gefährlich aus, wie er so dastand, in seiner vollen Größe (mittlerweile hatte er Marcus Flint wahrscheinlich schon überragt) und mit einem zornigen, bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck. So wie sie ihn kannte, wusste sie, dass seine schönen Augen bestimmt jenes gefährliche Funkeln in sich trugen, das sie auch vor jedem Spiel gegen die Slytherins innegehabt hatten.

Diese schienen jetzt ganz kleinlaut und wagten es nicht wirklich, bis auf ein paar gemurmelte Verwünschungen dem Lehrer zu widersprechen, mochte er auch nur einige Jahre älter sein als sie, und so setzten sie sich auf die Sitze und waren still.

Angelina warf Wood einen dankbaren Blick zu und gab den Quaffel endlich ab an Fred, der ihn geschickt auffing und zu seinem Zwillingsbruder weiterpasste, dieser warf ihn zu Harry, der zu Ron – und dann geschah etwas, dass die „Zuschauer" wieder in ungeheure Schadenfreude versetzte. Ron ließ den Quaffel fallen.

Mit Malfoy als ihren Anführer brachen die Slytherins in lautes Brüllen und Lachen aus, und es begleitete Ron, wie er hastig in Sturzflug ging, den Ball noch vor dem Aufprall auf dem Boden auffing, sich mit hochrotem Gesicht unsauber aus dem Sturzflug zog und dabei ein wenig den Halt verlor. Verlegen und scharlachrot im Gesicht kehrte er auf seine Ausgangsposition zurück.

Fred und George warfen sich Blicke zu, doch zu Woods Erleichterung hielten sie ausnahmsweise den Mund, was er ihnen sehr hoch anrechnete. Anscheinend hatte seine Predigt geholfen.

Angelina, die innerlich bestimmt schon am Rande des nervlichen Abgrunds wandelte, tat, als wäre nichts geschehen und rief: „Abgeben, Ron!"

So machte der Quaffel wieder die Runde, und als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, schickte Malfoy sich an, erneut Salz in irgendwelche Wunden rieseln zu lassen.

„Hey Potter, wie geht's deiner Narbe? Willst du dich nicht mal wieder hinlegen? Muss doch schon eine ganze Woche her sein, seit du im Krankenflügel warst, das ist doch ein Rekord für dich, oder?"

Harry allerdings ließ sich – wie damals bei dem gespielten Dementorenangriff – nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und erwischte den Quaffel, den Angelina ihm in einem Rückpass hinwarf, gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen. Der Ball sauste schnell weiter zu Ron, der ebenfalls danach hechtete und ihn erneut verfehlte.

Oliver atmete tief ein und seufzte. Das Projekt „Neuer Hüter" erwies sich als schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. Ron war nicht nur durch seine Brüder leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, sondern durch alle, die ihm nur irgendwie negativ auf die Finger sahen, und das erschwerte die Sache ungemein, vor allem für Angelina, die wirklich an sich halten musste, um nicht wieder loszubrüllen.

„Nun komm schon, Ron!", rief sie ihm trotzdem barsch hinterher, als er erneut in die Tiefe jagte. „Pass doch mal auf!"

Malfoy und seine Kumpanen heulten mittlerweile vor Lachen, als Ron wieder nach oben kam und man seine Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr von der des Quaffels unterscheiden konnte.

Beim dritten Versuch endlich erwischte er den Ball, den er von George zugepasst bekam; Wood beobachtete ein wenig erleichtert, wie Weasley den Ball an Katie weitergab.

Sie allerdings konnte den ziemlich energisch geworfenen Quaffel nicht halten, er rutschte mit solch einer Wucht durch ihre ausgestreckten Arme hindurch, dass er sie ziemlich hart im Gesicht traf.

Erschrocken sprang Oliver auf, beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand und sah hoch zum Team, das Anstalten machte, der Jägerin zu helfen.

„Zurück auf deine Position, sie hat sich nichts getan!", rief Angelina Ron zu, der zu Katie fliegen wollte. „Aber wenn du an deine eigenen Leute abgibst, pass bitte auf, dass du sie nicht vom Besen schmetterst! Dafür haben wir die Klatscher!"

Die Slytherins johlten und grölten ob der Vorstellung, die sie da geboten bekamen; sie stampften mit den Füßen und stimmten einen Schlachtgesang an. Wood behielt Katie unablässig im Auge, die mittlerweile aus der Nase blutete und ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Gib ihr eine Auszeit, Angelina", murmelte er unruhig und merkte selbst gar nicht, wie besorgt er war. „Sie hat sich sehr wohl was getan …"

Oben in der Luft flogen Fred und George auf sie zu und reichten ihr etwas Kleines, Lilafarbenes aus ihren Taschen.

„Hier, nimm das …"

„… dann hört's im Nu auf!"

Dankbar nahm die Sechstklässlerin das Toffee an und schluckte es. Oliver allerdings betrachtete die Hilfestellung skeptisch, wusste er doch um diese kleinen Leckereien der Zwillinge Bescheid.

„Alles klar", kam es nun von Angelina, die fahrig und nervös wirkte ob der Tatsache, dass so viel auf einmal schief laufen konnte. „Fred und George, holt jetzt eure Schläger und einen Klatscher. Ron, hoch zu den Toren. Harry, auf mein Kommando lässt du den Schnatz los. Natürlich spielen wir jetzt auf Rons Tore!"

Die Zwillinge und Harry kamen auf Wood zugeflogen und landeten mit mürrischen Gesichtern vor ihm im Gras, um die Bälle aus dem Ballkorb zu holen.

„Kommt schon Leute, gebt nicht auf! Das wird schon noch!", versuchte ihr ehemaliger Kapitän, sie aufzumuntern, doch er erntete nur ironisches Lächeln.

„Ron stellt sich richtig bescheuert an, was?", murmelte George niedergeschlagen, als sie die Bälle aus dem Korb holten.

„Das wird schon noch. Es ist sein erstes Mal und er ist nervös, weil diese Plagegeister hier sind", meinte Wood und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Slytherins. „Es bessert sich bestimmt! Und wenn's sein muss, trainiere ich persönlich mit ihm."

„Er ist einfach nervös", kam es zustimmend von Harry. „Als ich heute Morgen mit ihm trainiert hab, war er noch ganz gut!"

„Mag sein. Ich hoffe nur, er hat sein Pulver nicht zu früh verschossen", erwiderte Fred finster, bevor sie sich mit kurzem Nicken von Oliver, der mit seinen Aufmunterungsversuchen anscheinend kläglich gescheitert war, verabschiedeten und zurück auf ihre Positionen flogen.

Angelinas Anpfiff kam wenige Sekunden später, alle Spieler begaben sich auf ihre Positionen und begannen, zu spielen. Oliver behielt Ron genau im Auge, der inzwischen vor den drei großen Torringen schwebte, die es zu verteidigen galt. Doch das, was er tat, war nicht sehr geschickt. Er sah unablässig den Jägerinnen bei ihren Manövern zu und driftete langsam zum linken Torring hin ab, während er alle anderen ungeschützt ließ.

_Würde er in der Mitte bleiben, bis er agieren muss oder wenigstens um die Tore fliegen ohne seitlich wegzutreiben und so Tore zu kassieren, würde es besser laufen …_

Genau diese Dinge teilte die Kapitänin im nächsten Moment nach einem gellenden „Stopp – _stopp _– STOPP!" dem neuen Hüter mit, dessen Gesicht sich mittlerweile leuchtend rot vom hellblauen Himmel abhob.

Woods Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick auf Katie, und das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Noch immer blutete die Jägerin aus der Nase, doch es schien immer heftiger zu werden.

„Kannst du nicht was gegen dein Nasenbluten unternehmen?", fragte Angelina ungeduldig und flog zu ihr hinüber. Katie aber, die den Blutstrom bereits mit dem Ärmel abfangen musste, schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Es wird einfach immer schlimmer!"

Die Siebtklässlerin ließ sich davon nicht beirren – ein Fehler, den Wood, wie er sich selbst eingestand, er selbst viel zu oft begangen hatte. Einfach weiterzumachen, wenn es jemandem schlecht ging, war keine Alternative.

Die Slytherins hatten einen „Gryffindor, Flaschen vor!"-Kanon angestimmt und trugen ihn aus vollem Halse immer wieder vor, während das Team weitertrainierte.

Fred und George, die plötzlich eine Eingebung gehabt zu haben schienen, hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt, energisch diskutiert und schließlich mit vor Erschrockenheit großen Augen zu Katie hinüber geblickt, doch bevor Wood sich noch fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, pfiff Angelina erneut ab.

Dieses Mal gab es keine Ausreden mehr, Katie war inzwischen kreideweiß im Gesicht, ihr Umhang glänzte im Sonnenlicht vor lauter Blut.

In aller Eile flog das Team auf sie zu und umringte sie, gab acht, dass sie nicht vom Besen kippte und versuchte, die Ursache für das unnatürlich lange und heftige Bluten herauszufinden.

Wood war aufgesprungen und zur Mitte des Feldes geeilt, sah hinauf in den Himmel und fragte sich wieder, wie bei einem einzigen Training so viel schief laufen konnte. Gleichzeitig verspürte er tief in seinem Inneren brennende Sorge für die Jägerin. Was war bloß mit ihr los?

„Sie könnte irrtümlich eine Blutblasenschote geschluckt haben …", gab Fred Weasley schließlich nach ewigem Hin und Her kleinlaut von sich, doch Angelina sparte sich ihre Schimpfkanonade für später. Die Sorge um Katie ging einfach vor.

„Sie muss dringend in den Krankenflügel!"

„Bringt sie hier runter, ich werde das übernehmen!", rief er hinauf und die Siebtklässlerin, dankbarer als je zuvor, nahm Katie sachte zwischen sich und Alicia und brachte sie auf den sicheren Boden hinunter. Das Team folgte ihr.

Auf den Tribünen fuhren die Slytherins mit ihren Schlachtrufen und –gesängen fort, schadenfroher als je zu vor.

„Nimm meinen Besen, dann seid ihr ein wenig schneller. Du kannst ihn mir später wieder geben", sagte sie knapp, stieg von ihrem Sauberwisch und übergab ihn Oliver. Katie neben ihm bebte am ganzen Körper und das Blut auf ihren Wangen vermischte sich kontinuierlich mit Tränen. Die blutverschmierten Hände hielt sie fest vor die Nase gepresst und sie sah Wood mit flehendem, hilflosem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Komm Katie, das kriegen wir schon", redete er mit beruhigender Stimme auf sie ein, sah ihr fest in die Augen und schwang sich auf den Besen. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte und versuchte, sich so gut es ging auf dem Fluggerät zu halten.

„Hey, Wood", tönte es in diesem Moment von der Bühne, und das Gryffindorteam wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wer sich erdreistete, den jetzigen Professor derart respektlos anzusprechen.

Es war natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, Draco Malfoy. Großspurig grinsend stand er auf dem Sitz, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Augen blitzten hämisch.

„Hab gehört, dass sie dich bei Puddlemere rausgeworfen haben und der Job hier das Beste war, das du kriegen konntest. Irgendwie logisch, hier kannst du wenigstens die Schülerinnen –"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Oliver war von seinem Besen gesprungen, hatte ihn achtlos ins Gras fallen lassen und war – jetzt erst richtig wütend – hinüber zu den Tribünen marschiert.

„Oliver, bleib hier!", rief Angelina ihm erschrocken hinterher, doch es half nichts. Wenigstens begnügte sich der junge Schotte damit, vor den Barrikaden halt zu machen und nicht zu ihnen hoch über die Sitze zu klettern und Malfoy zu schlagen (so wie er es vielleicht zu Schulzeiten gemacht hätte).

Sein Herz pochte laut gegen seinen Brustkorb und seine Wut brach nun zum zweiten Mal an nur einem Tag aus ihm heraus. Er hatte es satt, dass diese Slytherins dank Snape nie irgendwelcher Vergehen beschuldigt wurden, er hatte es satt, dass sein Haus von ihnen niedergemacht wurde, er hatte es satt, dass sie ihn und indirekt auch Katie beleidigt hatten.

„JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU, DU KLEINER, SCHMIERIGER SOHN EINES VERLOGENEN VATERS! DAS, WAS DU UND DEINE TRUPPE VON AMATEURSPIELERN HIER BRINGT, IST NIVEAULOS UND ABARTIG. SELBST SALAZAR SLYTHERIN WÄRE BESTÜRZT DARÜBER, WIE IHR SEIN ERBE DURCH DEN DRECK ZIEHT!! SOLLTE ICH NOCH EINMAL ERLEBEN, DASS DAS HIER ODER ÄHNLICHE AKTIONEN WIEDERHOLT WERDEN, KANN EUCH SNAPE NICHT MEHR HELFEN; DENN DANN SITZE ICH AM LÄNGEREN AST UND ES SETZT PUNKTEABZUG, STRAFARBEITEN UND SCHLIMMERES!! UND ZWAR FÜR EUCH ALLE!!"

Seine Stimme, laut und kraftvoll wie zu Kapitänszeiten, peitschte wie ein Donnergrollen durch das Stadion und den Slytherins blieb sichtlich die Spucke weg. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saßen sie auf ihren Sitzen und wagten nicht, sich zu rühren; und das Team der Gryffindors starrte ihren Freund mit offenen Mündern an, als er rauchend vor Zorn zu ihnen zurück kam und Angelinas Besen erneut bestieg.

„Komm Katie, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier wegkommen", murmelte er etwas sanfter, zog sie auf ihrem Besen nahe zu sich heran, so dass sie seinen vor Wut bebenden Körper spüren konnte und schwebte mit ihr aus dem Stadion hoch zum Schloss. Das sein eigenes Shirt dabei bald blutig wurde, war ihm egal.

Nach einigen Sekunden kam das Team wieder zur Besinnung.

„Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?", fragte Fred Weasley komplett perplex und starrte fassungslos in die Runde.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete George mit großen Augen und sah zu den Slytherins hinüber, die noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt auf ihren Plätzen saßen und nicht einmal wagten, miteinander zu sprechen.

„Hoffentlich bekommt er dafür keinen Ärger", meinte Alicia nachdenklich. „Ich meine, das was Malfoy gesagt hat, war provokant und äußerst unverschämt … Aber das eben von Oliver war ziemlich heftig. So was hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte ihr Angelina zu und blinzelte. So wütend und außer sich hatte selbst sie ihren besten Freund noch nie erlebt. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns umziehen gehen, es hat eh keinen Sinn mehr …"

Und mit zustimmendem Gemurmel zog sich das Team der Gryffindors in die Umkleiden zurück, ohne noch mal den Vorfall anzusprechen.

„Ich denke, ich werde sie bis morgen früh hier behalten, nur zur Sicherheit", verkündete Madam Pomfrey, als sie mit spitzen Fingern den durch und durch blutigen Quidditchumhang der Jägerin in einen Wäschekorb mit bereits schmutzigen Bettlaken fallen ließ.

Oliver und Katie hatten eine halbe Stunde zuvor den Krankenflügel gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht, denn die Sechstklässlerin war beim Eintreten bereits so kreideweiß im Gesicht und schwach gewesen, dass sie mit einem Mal zusammengeklappt und bewusstlos geworden war. Wood hatte sie darauf hin zu einem Bett getragen und sie gemeinsam mit der Krankenschwester ihres schweren, blutglänzenden Umhangs entledigt.

Während Oliver schließlich nervös auf dem Bett daneben saß, hatte Madam Pomfrey Katie einen ziemlich eklig aussehenden, blutorangen Trank eingeflößt, der den Blutstrom aus der Nase Gott sei Dank schnell gestoppt hatte.

Die junge Gryffindor war nun bereits wieder dabei, zu Kräften zu kommen und schien zu schlafen. Noch immer war ihr schönes Gesicht blass und leblos, und es versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen, sie so liegen zu sehen.

Zum Teufel mit Fred und George mit ihren gemeingefährlichen Schulschwänzartikeln! Er beschloss, sich die beiden später noch vorzuknöpfen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Madam Pomfrey", meinte Wood erleichtert lächelnd an die Krankenschwester gewandt, diese jedoch tat verlegen und murmelte etwas von „Das ist doch selbstverständlich …" und trippelte davon, um Katie eine Tasse heißen Tees aufzubrühen.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich später noch einmal vorbei komme?", fragte er sie mit einem Blick, dem wohl niemand wiederstehen konnte; Poppy, die sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, lächelte erneut verlegen und beteuerte, dass dies überhaupt kein Problem sei.

Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck wandte Wood sich dann wieder Katie zu, und ein seltsam drückendes Gefühl schlich sich in seine Brust. Jetzt besaß er die Gelegenheit, sie anzusehen, ohne von ihr ebenfalls beobachtet zu werden, und er musste sich – wie vor Jahren schon – eingestehen, dass sie ungemein hübsch, ja sogar noch hübscher geworden war. Ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr lockig über die Schultern hinab und glänzten meistens mit ihren hellen, grünen Augen um die Wette, wenn sie lachte oder einen guten Tag hatte.

Ja, sie war ein überaus faszinierendes Mädchen …

Wieder kam ihm sein Alptraum in den Sinn, und er seufzte.

Was sollte er nur tun? Sollte er seine Chance dieses Mal ergreifen, obwohl so viel davon abhängig war? Seine Stelle, sein Ruf?

Hatte er überhaupt noch eine Chance?

Dies war die entscheidende Frage, auf die er nicht wirklich eine Antwort wusste. Er beschloss, irgendwann mit Angelina zu sprechen, denn schließlich war sie seine beste Freundin und eine sehr gute Zuhörerin, wenn es um solche Dinge ging.

Sanft nahm er Katies eiskalte Hand und drückte sie leicht. Die Jägerin bewegte sich nicht, nur ihre Brust hob und senkte sich leicht im Schlaf.

„Ich komme bald wieder, Katie. Und dann will ich, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist, hörst du?", flüsterte er leise, ließ ihre Hand los und verließ mit großen Schritten den Krankensaal.

Er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er sie wieder aufmuntern konnte …

Als Katie Bell mit einem Gefühl, als ob sich ihr ganzer Körper gegen sie verschworen hätte, erwachte, dämmerte es draußen bereits. Sie blinzelte und versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, doch ihre geschwächten Glieder ließen das nicht zu.

Seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was nach Olivers Ausbruch geschehen war, denn ihr Gedächtnis seitdem war seltsam getrübt.

Verfluchte Blutblasenschoten …

Sie konnte sich an seinen Körper ganz nahe bei ihr erinnern, als er sie hoch ins Schloss geflogen hatte, an seine beruhigenden Worte, an sein aufmunterndes Lächeln; die Fürsorge, mit der er sich um sie gekümmert hatte; sie glaubte sogar, sich an seinen Duft erinnern zu können, als sie in seinen Armen den Halt verloren hatte …

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie an all diese Dinge dachte, und trotz all dem Nasenbluten war es, so fand sie, ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, ihm endlich so nahe gewesen zu sein.

Nur schade, dass es – zurück im Schulalltag – wieder anders werden würde …

In diesem Moment ging die Eingangstür am anderen Ende des Saales auf und Madam Pomfrey kam hereingetrippelt, gefolgt von jemandem, den sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Ah, Miss Bell, Sie sind aufgewacht!", rief sie entzückt und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Sie sehen auch schon viel besser aus – Ihr Besuch wird sich freuen. Ich komme gleich wieder und wärme Ihren Tee auf."

Sie zwinkerte, verschwand in ihr Büro und gab endlich den Blick auf den ominösen Fremden frei, der hinter ihr den Saal betreten hatte. Katie stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem, doch dann strahlte sie und ihr Herz schien einen Salto rückwärts zu machen.

Es war Oliver.

Mit dem wohl schönsten Lächeln, das er aufbieten konnte, stand er tatsächlich vor ihr hier im Krankensaal und sah sie einfach nur an – eine Tatsache, die ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch auslöste.

„Hey Kates! Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist. Ich hatte schon Angst, du hättest zu viel Blut verloren oder Schlimmeres!"

_Er hatte Angst um sie gehabt …_

Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, warum es plötzlich so gut und unbeschwert zwischen ihnen lief, dachte nicht darüber nach wie er einen Stuhl heranzog und sich neben sie setzte und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, als er sie bat, die Augen zu schließen.

„Oliver, was machst du denn – glaubst du nicht, es ist besser, dass uns niemand so …" Verlegen brach sie ab und schloss tatsächlich die Augen, spürte, wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht stieg und verfluchte sich innerlich für diese Aussage.

„Was? Dass niemand sieht, dass wir unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgegeben haben? Ich bitte dich!" Er senkte grinsend seine Stimme und hoffte, dass sie seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte.

„Madam Pomfrey scheint in letzter Zeit ein Fan von mir geworden zu sein, glaub mir, ich könnte hier ein Quidditchspiel stattfinden lassen und es würde bei ihr durchgehen."

Katie, mit geschlossenen Augen, lachte leise.

Trotz der Lässigkeit, mit der er sich gab, und trotz dem Gefühl, dass sie nun besser miteinander umgehen würden können, glaubte er dennoch, noch etwas zwischen ihnen zu fühlen. Etwas, dass sich wie ein Schild zwischen ihnen ausbreitete und den unbeschwerten Umgang nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad erlaubte.

_Wie kann man dieses Gefühl umgehen?_

Über diese Frage sollte er sich allerdings später Gedanken machen, denn Katie lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da und schien leicht ungeduldig zu werden, dabei lag jedoch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Wird das heute noch was? Oder willst du mir bloß beim Einschlafen zusehen?"

Da war sie, die Katie, wie sie früher gewesen war. Frech und humorvoll.

„Mit den Jahren bist du nicht geduldiger geworden, Fräulein", schmunzelte er, vergewisserte sich erneut, dass Madam Pomfrey auch nicht zu sehen war, griff vorsichtig in das Innere seiner weiten Hosentasche und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus, die er alsdann öffnete.

„_Engorgio!"_

„He, willst du mich aufblasen?", kam es gespielt empört von Katie, doch Oliver, der mit dem Ergebnis überaus zufrieden war, erwiderte: „Nein. Du kannst die Augen aufmachen."

Gespannt öffnete die junge Jägerin ihre Augen Millimeter um Millimeter und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als sie sah, was Oliver Wood ihr mitgebracht hatte.

„Ach Oliver, die ist ja wunderschön!", flüsterte sie, um die Krankenschwester nicht auf den Plan zu rufen und nahm strahlend die schöne, blühende weiße Rose entgegen, die er ihr hingehalten hatte. Woher wusste er, dass es ihre Lieblingsblume war?

„Ich dachte, sie würde dich ein wenig aufmuntern und etwas Frische in diesen Saal bringen", meinte er gelassen, doch er verbarg die aufkeimende Nervosität geschickt unter dieser Maske, froh, dass er das Gespräch der beiden Jägerinnen belauscht hatte.

_Sie steht dir in ihrer Blüte um nichts nach …_

„Das ist echt lieb von dir, danke", sagte sie lächelnd und legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine, was sie wie ein Stromschlag durchzuckte. Sie waren ganz warm und nicht rau, so wie man es eigentlich von einem Profispieler, der ständig Holz und jedem Wetter ausgesetzt war, erwartete.

„Wo hast du die denn her? Aus den Gewächshäusern geklaut?", meinte sie schließlich ironisch mit einem Seitenblick auf den ehemaligen Kapitän, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck nahm ihr schlagartig alle Ironie, Verblüffung machte sich breit. „Das hast du nicht getan!"

„Doch."

„Du spinnst ja!"

„Okay, okay – ich habe Professor Sprout vorher gefragt. Sagte ihr, ich wolle mein Zimmer etwas lebendiger gestalten …" Er grinste schief.

„Mit einer _einzigen_ Rose? Du? So etwas kann echt nur dir einfallen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie jetzt von dir denkt. Wie hast du in Kräuterkunde noch mal abgeschlossen?"

„Mit einem _T_, wieso?", kam es keck zurück.

Katie prustete in ihre Bettdecke, ganz genau wissend, dass er damals ein _E_ geschafft hatte, und betrachtete die Rose. Sie war wirklich wunderschön – wieso kam er auf eine derartige Idee? Wollte er sie tatsächlich nur aufheitern oder steckte etwas gänzlich anderes dahinter?

Was immer es auch war und so gut es sich auch anfühlte, irgendetwas schien noch immer zwischen ihnen zu stehen, etwas, das schwer zu beseitigen sein würde. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Schwur, den sie noch Tage zuvor im dunklen Mädchenschlafsaal abgeleistet hatte und beschloss, dafür zu kämpfen – auch wenn alles andere dagegensprach.

Deshalb ließ sie sich auch während dem restlichen Besuch von ihren Gedanken nichts anmerken.

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey bitten, mir eine Vase zu bringen. Sonst vertrocknet sie ja."

„Tu das. Und sag ihr bitte, dass sie von Angelina ist oder sonst jemandem. Nicht, dass Malfoy Grund bekommt, seine blöde Aussage zum Gerücht zu machen …"

Diese Worte ernüchterten Katie ein wenig und sie betrachtete nachdenklich schweigend wieder die Rose.

_Natürlich muss das geheim bleiben, er ist – oh verdammt – doch immer noch dein Lehrer und Lehrer schenken ihren Schülerinnen keine Blumen …_

„Das war echt spitze von dir, dass du ihm die Meinung gegeigt hast", murmelte sie schließlich und sah ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten fest die ihren, doch in ihnen war keine Emotion zu erkennen. Es war so schwer, zu erkennen, was er fühlte …

„Hoffentlich bekommst du keinen Ärger …"

„Wofür denn? Dass ich euch vor übler Nachrede beschützt habe? Beziehungsweise dem ein Ende setzen wollte? Malfoy wird ohnehin zu Snape laufen, aber dann hat er Pech gehabt – Dumbledore und McGonagall sind auf _meiner_ Seite …"

„Trotzdem musst du aufpassen, was du sagst und tust", riet sie ihm und klang dabei fast wie Angelina. „Umbridge hat ihre Augen und Ohren überall … pass auf, bitte."

„Mach ich doch, Kates. Mach ich doch."

Sie lächelten einander an und in diesem Augenblick trat Madam Pomfrey aus der Tür, ein Tablett mit dampfendem Tee in den Händen.

„Sie sind ja immer noch hier!", rief sie erstaunt aus und kam eilig auf sie zu gewatschelt, bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass Katie die Rose schnell auf das Nachtkästchen legte und den Wasserkrug davorschob, so dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ich glaube, Miss Bell braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe, Professor. Die Zeit war lange genug. Sie können gehen."

Und mit eiligen Bewegungen scheuchte sie ihn von seinem Stuhl und aus dem Saal.

„Gute Besserung, Katie!", konnte er gerade noch rufen, bevor sie ihm die Türe vor der Nase zugeknallt hatte.

_Lieber Adrien,_

_es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich diese Woche noch keine Zeit hatte, dir – wie versprochen – detailgenau und wahrheitsgetreu meine ersten Erlebnisse hier in Hogwarts zu schreiben._

_Ich hatte einfach immer zu tun; ist ziemlich stressig, so von Klasse zu Klasse zu laufen, den Kleinen beizubringen, wie man nicht vom Besen fällt und den Großen Maßnahmen zu erklären, mit denen sie ihren Hals retten können._

_Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht böse und bist wenigstens mit diesem Brief zufrieden :-)_

_Hier in Hogwarts ist eigentlich alles noch so, wie früher – bis auf die Ausnahme, dass eine ziemlich niederträchtige Person – gesandt von Fudge persönlich – uns allen das Leben schwer macht, in dem sie jeden bestrafen lässt, der auch nur an Voldemorts Wiedererstehung glaubt. Vor ein paar Tagen wollte Harry auf der Wahrheit beharren und hat sich gleich eine Woche nachsitzen eingehandelt. Diese Frau ist böse, widerwärtig, schleimt sich bei mir ein (obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie nur nach einem Grund sucht, um mich wegen meinem Alter und der Freundschaft zu Harry und den anderen anzuschwärzen). Du kennst sie nicht, glaube ich, aber ich traue mich nicht, ihren Namen hier zu schreiben, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Kontrollmaßnahmen schon auf Eulenkontrollen ausgeweitet wurden. _

_Was diese Zustände in der Schule angeht, so kann ich nichts weiter tun, als auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen und den Schülern zu helfen – und vor allem, sie NICHT zu belügen. _

_McGonagall steht Merlin sei Dank hinter mir und hilft mir, wo sie nur kann. Außerdem ist eine meiner neuen Kolleginnen in meinem Alter – ich bin nicht der einzige, yay!_

_Sie ist Griechin und ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie heiß finden würdest ;-) Auf alle Fälle ist sie sehr nett und erleichtert ebenfalls ein wenig das Leben unter den Augen des Ministeriums._

_War gestern bei den Auswahlspielen für den neuen Hüter meiner ehemaligen Mannschaft dabei – Angelina (du weißt, von wem ich rede, ich hab dir von ihr erzählt) ist nahe am Nervenzusammenbruch, weil fast nur Blindgänger aufgetaucht sind; trotzdem haben sie jetzt einen passablen Ersatz gefunden. Das Training heute war dafür eher eine Katastrophe: Ein Haufen Slytherins war im Stadion und hat sie ausgebuht und blöde Bemerkungen gelassen … nun ja, als ich dazwischengegangen bin, waren sie endlich ruhig – obwohl ich vielleicht nicht so herumbrüllen hätte sollen … :-)_

_Naja, noch war Snape nicht hier, um sich zu beschweren …_

_Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe dir, deiner Schulter und den anderen geht es gut! Bestell ihnen allen schöne Grüße von mir!_

_Ich freue mich sehr auf unser Treffen!_

_Oliver_

_P.S.: Übrigens, ich hab den Termin für den Hogsmeadeausflug erfahren: das erste Wochenende im Oktober. Wie sieht's aus? Wir könnten uns zum Mittagessen treffen?!_

Zufrieden überflog Oliver noch einmal den Brief, den er an seinen besten Freund verfasst hatte, legte dann den Federkiel beiseite und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Sayuri, die schon zu ahnen schien, dass es Arbeit für sie gab, flatterte aus ihrem geöffneten Käfig auf den Schreibtisch und hielt ihrem Herrn ein Bein hin.

„Du weißt, wohin es geht, Sayu", raunte er der Eule ins Ohr und band die Nachricht an ihrem Bein fest, dann öffnete er das Fenster und entließ sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Ein letzter, prüfender Blick in den Spiegel an der Innenseite der Kastentür und schon konnte es losgehen.

Zu seinen dunklen Bluejeans trug er ein weißes T-Shirt, über das er den roten Sweater mit dem V-Ausschnitt gezogen hatte. In den Hosentaschen klingelten einige Münzen und er versuchte ein letztes Mal vergeblich, etwas Form in seine ziemlich verwuschelten Haare zu bringen, doch es half nichts.

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden schloss er schließlich die Kastentür, schnappte seinen Umhang (draußen war es kalt), sah sich noch einmal um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, und verließ das Zimmer.

Gerade aber, als er den Weg nach links zu Kassandras Wohnung einschlagen wollte, ertönte hinter ihm eine sonore, ölige Stimme.

„Wohin so eilig, _Professor _Wood? Ich denke, wir haben etwas zu klären …"

Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und in einer dumpfen Vorahnung wusste er genau, was jetzt kommen würde.

Langsam, ganz langsam, drehte er sich um und blickte einem gefährlich grinsenden Severus Snape ins Gesicht.

**Anm. der Autorin: Sooo da ich gerade ein bisschen Stress hab und das Kapitel noch hochladen will, bleibt mir nicht mehr zu tun, als mich für diesen Cliffhanger zu entschuldigen hähä und euch um Reviews zu bitten ) **

**Eure Caly**


	11. Samstagabend auf Griechisch

10

**10. Kapitel Samstagabend auf Griechisch**

**Anm. der Autorin: Aaaber jetzt gibt's Ärger hehe Snape ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass seine Schützlinge zusammengestaucht werden – mal sehen, wie Wood sich da rausredet und ob er sein Temperament zügeln kann … außerdem steht ja noch das „Date" mit Cassandra an – sozusagen, wie im Titel schon erwähnt – ein kleiner Samstagabend auf Griechisch ;-)**

**(An alle Katie-Fans unter euch: Nur nicht die Pferde scheu machen, auch wenn sie dieses Mal nicht wirklich vorkommt Ein wenig muss ich euch ja auf die Folter spannen )**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Caly**

**P.S.: Das Lied passt vielleicht nicht wirklich, aber es hat wenigstens etwas mit Griechenland zu tun Und einen lieben Gruß noch mal an Judith, die dachte, dass dieses Kapitel etwas mit Pornografie zu tun hat :D**

_**Griechischer Wein ist wie das Blut der Erde**_

_**Komm, schenk mir ein!**_

_**Und wenn ich dann traurig werde, liegt es daran**_

_**Dass ich immer träume von daheim …**_

_** Udo Jürgens – Griechischer Wein**_

Oliver beschloss, es auf die eher lockere Art zu versuchen – ähnlich wie bei McGonagall und dem Rest des ihm respektierenden Kollegiums – und auf keinen Fall überlegen zu wirken, denn das würde bei dem Meister der Zaubertränke sein Untergang sein.

„Severus, was kann ich für Sie tun?", meinte er deshalb freundlich, bemerkte aber zu seinem größten Missfallen, dass seine Stimme nicht wirklich sicher klang. Und vielleicht war die Wahl des Vornamens auch keine sonderlich gute Partie gewesen, denn Snapes Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen. Verdammt.

„Für Sie immer noch _Professor Snape_, Wood", schnarrte der Professor mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen und trat langsam näher. Er wirkte mehr denn je wie eine große Fledermaus, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er jetzt aussah, als würde er sein Opfer gleich auseinandernehmen.

Rundherum waren die ehemaligen Professoren in ihren Portraits zusammengekommen und blickten aufgeregt und tuschelnd auf die beiden Männer, die sich gegenüberstanden; es war mucksmäuschenstill.

Oliver fühlte, wie sein Herz in die Hose sank, genau wie damals, als er noch ein Schüler Snapes gewesen war. Stunde um Stunde zurechtgewiesen, mit Strafarbeiten eingedeckt oder gemein behandelt, nur seines Hauses und des Kapitänsamtes wegen.

Die Erinnerungen ließen sein Herz klopfen und er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Nun gut, _Professor …_ Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich für Sie tun kann", wiederholte er, doch dieses Mal fiel ihm der freundliche Ton in der Stimme schwerer. Was konnte Snape denn schon tun? Ihm Punkte abziehen? Ihm eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen? Nein, diese Zeiten waren vorbei, und derselbe alte Hass wie schon am Tage gegen die Slytherins schwelte in seiner Brust. Er würde sich nicht erniedrigen lassen – nicht mehr.

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie sehr wohl, Wood", zischte Snape leise und trat noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck war furchterregend. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie heute Nachmittag Schüler meines Hauses zurechtgewiesen haben …"

„Nun, das ist korrekt, aber –"

„… sie angeschrien haben …"

„Ich …"

„… und sogar die Familie eines Schülers beleidigt haben!"

Diese letzten Worte drangen abgehackt und überdeutlich aus Snapes Mund und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten böse.

_Oh mein Gott, wieso hast du dir ausgerechnet MALFOY ausgesucht??_

Wood schluckte und straffte seine Schultern, neues Selbstbewusstsein durchflutete ihn und er dachte an McGonagall, die ihm bestimmt zur Seite stehen würde, sollte Snape irgendetwas Krummes drehen.

„In der Tat gab es heute eine _kleine_ Meinungsverschiedenheit unten auf dem Quidditchfeld …"

„Das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, meine Schüler anzuschreien!", unterbrach Snape ihn mit scharfer Stimme und die Professoren in den Portraits zuckten zusammen.

Wood blinzelte kurz, doch dann besann er sich, sammelte neues Selbstbewusstsein und fuhr er ungerührt fort.

„Wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich ständig zu unterbrechen, könnte ich den Sachverhalt vielleicht genauer schildern."

Snape sah aus, als hätte Oliver ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Bestimmt hatte noch nie jemand – Dumbledore eventuell ausgenommen – es gewagt, ihm dermaßen das Wort zu nehmen, doch er blieb – sichtlich empört – still und hörte an, was Oliver weiter zu sagen hatte.

Dieser fühlte sich mit einem Mal mutig, mutig, all das zu sagen, was ihn seiner Brust heranwuchs, und ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, begann er zu sprechen.

„Ihre Schüler, Snape, haben heute Nachmittag unten auf dem Quidditchfeld Aktionen geliefert, die selbst eines wahren Slytherins ganz und gar nicht würdig waren. Sie mögen vielleicht aufgrund meiner eigenen Schulzeit glauben, dass ich alle Schüler dieses Hauses für falsche Schlangen halte, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sich einige wirklich unter diesem Haufen befanden – allerdings kenne auch ich die anderen Eigenschaften, die einen Slytherin ausmachen _sollten_ und seien Sie darüber informiert, dass keiner von diesen Schülern auch nur eine davon besitzt! Andere Leute fertigzumachen und zu demütigen ist keine Ruhmestat, sondern ein jämmerlicher Versuch, sich selbst größer und mächtiger erscheinen zu lassen. Manche von diesen Demütigungen gingen einfach zu weit. Ich sah mich gezwungen, Mr Malfoy in diesem Fall den Mund zu verbieten, denn er griff nicht nur das Team der Gryffindors, sondern auch mich persönlich an. Und ich denke, dass in dieser Schule ein gewisser Respekt vor Professoren – _egal welchen Alters_ – vorherrscht, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Snape, offenbar noch immer perplex ob Olivers mit sicherer und scharfer Stimme vorgetragener Erklärung, schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Zu Woods Verwunderung erschien er etwas versöhnlicher – ein Zug, den er an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Und trotz allem blieb das misstrauische Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Wenn diese Dinge der Wahrheit entsprechen …"

„Das tun sie, denn ich habe gerade nicht die Geduld, Gegenteiliges vorzuheucheln, Professor."

Diese Worte schienen Snape bewusst zu machen, dass aus dem Oliver Wood, den er noch vor einigen Jahren in seinem Unterricht zu Schnecke gemacht hatte, jemand geworden war, der seinen Weg ohne Wenn und Aber ging und sich nicht mehr so leicht unterkriegen ließ, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Nun, wenn Sie sich persönlich angegriffen gefühlt haben, so werde ich dieses Problem schnellstmöglich lösen", meinte er mit öliger Stimme und neigte leicht den Kopf, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen passte nicht zu diesem schon leicht spöttischen Tonfall. Sein Blick war immer noch gefährlich und erinnerte Wood an eine Schlange, die nur darauf wartete, ihre Beute in Stücke zu reißen.

Trotzdem gab Oliver seine mittlerweile sehr selbstsichere Stellung nicht auf und hielt tapfer dem stechenden Blick Snapes stand, der immer noch so aussah, als wollte er auf irgendetwas hinaus. Eine Pause entstand.

Schließlich räusperte Wood sich.

„Wenn sonst kein Problem mehr vorliegt, Professor, dann entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich bin verabredet."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er schließlich Snape, der noch immer ein wenig perplex aussah und sich damit begnügen musste, die gegebenen Umstände einfach als richtig hinzunehmen, stehen und schlenderte in aller Seelenruhe davon, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und das Herz unbeschwert wie noch nie. Er fühlte sich gut, großartig um genau zu sein, und als er um die Ecke gebogen war und an Cassandras Tür klopfte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Abend nur noch besser werden konnte.

_Dem hast du's gezeigt … endlich …_

Die junge Griechin öffnete ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Da bist du ja! Pünktlich wie eine Sonnenuhr. Komm ruhig noch kurz herein, ich mach mich schnell fertig."

Sie bugsierte ihn in ihre Wohnung, die ähnlich der seinen eingeteilt und aufgebaut war und huschte mit einem atemlosen „Gib mir zwei Minuten!" ins Bad. Derweil hatte er genügend Zeit, das Zimmer in all seinen – wie er bemerkte sehr ordentlichen – Kleinigkeiten zu betrachten.

Das Bett war nicht von dunklem Rot wie seines, sondern edel dunkelblau; weiße Kissen und Decken lagen darauf herum und Wood schmunzelte. Da war wohl jemand in seine Landesfarben vernarrt …

Der große Schreibtisch wirkte aufgeräumt und auch sonst schien in diesem Raum nichts dem Zufall überlassen worden zu sein; Bücher, Schreibutensilien und Bilderrahmen standen ordentlich in den dafür vorgesehenen Regalen.

Interessiert beugte er sich über einen silbernen Rahmen, aus dem ihm Cassandra und ein kleines, hübsches Mädchen, das ihr ziemlich ähnlich sah und in etwa elf Jahre alt sein musste, entgegenwinkten. Cassandra zwinkerte und stieß das Mädchen gespielt empört in die Seite, als es ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Evangelía. Meine Schwester", kam es plötzlich von der Badezimmertür her und Oliver fuhr herum. Die junge Griechin kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, und bei Merlin, sie sah in ihrer weißen, langärmeligen und körperbetonten Tunika und den dunklen Jeans unleugbar gut aus. Ein schwarzer Umhang hing lässig über ihrem linken Arm.

„Na, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", meinte sie verschmitzt lächelnd und Wood, der aus seiner Starre erwachte, blinzelte.

_Was tust du da eigentlich?_

Schnell besann er sich auf seine Schlagfertigkeit und versuchte, der peinlichen Situation etwas Komik abzugewinnen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Ich war nur erstaunt darüber, dass es so etwas wie dich auch zwei Mal gibt."

„Dankeschön für das Kompliment", antwortete Cassandra trocken, doch ihren Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Darf man es zurückgeben?"

„Pech gehabt, meine Liebe. Ich bin einzigartig auf dieser Welt."

„Wie schade …"

Stille, ihre Blicke – ineinander verfangen, dann …

Beide brachen in prustendes Lachen aus, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Der Spaß, den er jetzt mit Cassandra zusammen hatte, bestärkte Oliver nur noch in dem Glücksgefühl, das er seit dem Sieg über Snape in sich trug – und half ihm vielleicht auch ein wenig über seine anderen, etwas komplizierteren Gefühlsprobleme hinweg.

„Bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen, sollten wir lieber gehen", riet die junge Griechin schließlich lachend und schob Wood mit mehr Kraft, als er von ihr erwartet hätte, aus der Tür.

Scherzend und neckend verließen sie Seite an Seite ungesehen das Schloss und schlenderten in gemütlichem Tempo den steinigen, teilweise grasüberwucherten Weg ins Dorf hinunter. Eine kühle Brise strich um ihre Gesichter und zerzauste Cassandras lange Lockenpracht, drang unter ihre Umhänge und ließ sie schon bald etwas frieren. Der Himmel allerdings war klar, die Regenwolken hatten sich endgültig verzogen und er gab nun die Vielfältigkeit und Schönheit der Sterne preis, die auf sie hinunterfunkelten.

Unwillkürlich musste Wood an Katie denken – und an jene, sternenklare Nacht, in der Angelina ihm ihr größtes Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, das sich bald zu einem angenehmen Kribbeln entwickelte, wenn er an seine jüngste, ehemalige Jägerin dachte – doch dann war da noch Cassandra, die neben ihm spazierte und mit der er so unbeschwert sein konnte wie noch mit wenigen vor ihr.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schrecklich zerrissen, und hätte er seiner Kollegin nicht das Nachholen des Abends versprochen, so hätte er sich jetzt am liebsten in seinem Bett unter den Decken vergraben und seinen Kopf einfach seinen wirren, wild im Kreis jagenden Gedanken überlassen.

So aber blieb ihm keine Zeit, über seine Wirrungen nachzudenken, denn das Dorf rückte näher und die Stille, die zwischen ihm und der Griechin lag, breitete sich bleischwer aus.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen", bibberte Cassandra endlich nach einer Weile und man konnte deutlich ihre Zähne aufeinanderschlagen hören. „Solche Temperaturen bin ich einfach nicht gewohnt …"

Hoffnungsvoll schielte sie zu Wood hinüber, der diesen Blick zu ihrem großen Missfallen allerdings nicht bemerkte, oder zumindest falsch deutete, denn er meinte nur aufmunternd: „Wir sind gleich da. Da vorne sind schon die Lichter."

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, seine Hände waren tief in den Taschen vergraben und so gar nicht dort, wo die Griechin sie gerne gehabt hätte – nämlich wärmend um ihren Schultern.

Es würde schwerer sein, seinen Geist und seinen Charakter zu erforschen und für sich zu gewinnen, als sie gedacht hatte; eine Tatsache, die sie noch mehr frösteln ließ. Dazu kam noch, dass er irgendetwas vor ihr zu verbergen schien – vielleicht nicht mit Absicht, doch etwas füllte seine Gedanken und ließ ihn nicht befreit und unbeschwert leben.

Ihre stärkste Waffe zur Lüftung dieses Geheimnisses einzusetzen, nein, das getraute sich Cassandra nicht und verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort. Wie skrupellos von ihr, überhaupt darauf zu kommen …

Der Wind pfiff in den Ritzen der alten Holzhäuser und heulte durch die schmalen Gassen, als die beiden Professoren das Dorf betraten und die steinige Hauptstraße entlang schlenderten. Die Geschäfte und Läden hatten überwiegend geschlossen; nur aus Zonko's Scherzartikelladen waren dann und wann grüne und rote Lichtschimmer zu sehen, gefolgt von einem leisen, gedämpften Knall.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woher Fred und George all ihre Inspiration haben", brummte Wood schmunzelnd, als sie den Laden passierten und ein grünes Leuchten ihre Gesichter gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit erhellte. „So viele Jahre lang immer von Zonko's Nachschub in Sachen Scherzartikel zu bekommen hat ihnen nicht gut getan …"

„Du meinst die Weasley-Zwillinge?", fragte Cassandra und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Laden um, der in diesem Moment von einem etwas lauteren Knall erschüttert wurde. „In der Tat, sie sind etwas übermütig … und sehr verwegen … und vorlaut … aber sie sind ein perfektes Team, soweit ich sehen kann. Sie ergänzen sich ohne Worte – und du musst zugeben, dass es ihren Einfällen nicht an Genialität mangelt!"

Erstaunt wandte Wood den Blick seiner Kollegin zu. „Du kennst ihre Erfindungen?"

„Ich bitte dich – wer im Schloss kennt sie nicht? Man hört so einiges von Schülern … aber kein Wunder, in deinen Stunden müsste man sich ja über das Feld heiser brüllen, um miteinander zu sprechen, von daher bin ich nicht erstaunt darüber, dass deine Schüler dir so etwas vorenthalten."

Sie grinste verschmitzt und zog den Umhang fester um ihren Körper. Dann bemerkte sie den beinahe schon wehmütigen Ausdruck in Woods Gesicht.

„Sie sind gute Freunde von dir, hm? Die beiden?"

Oliver nickte schweigend und kickte ein kleines Steinchen mit der Spitze seiner Turnschuhe die Straße entlang. „Freunde wie sie kann man sich wirklich wünschen – wenn du in der Klemme steckst, oder nicht weiter weißt, ist immer einer von ihnen da und muntert dich auf. Das war in meiner Zeit als Kapitän besonders hilfreich … auch wenn sie es meistens waren, die mich zur Weißglut getrieben haben … so wie der Rest des Teams."

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Zeiten und seufzte, als er an das unbeschwerte Training am Vortag dachte. Die Freundschaft zu den Zwillingen sowie zum ganzen Team war wohl diejenige, der er zu Schulzeiten am meisten gepflegt hatte, nicht zuletzt des Sports wegen.

„Du wünschtest, du wärst wieder einer von ihnen, habe ich Recht?" Cassandra war stehen geblieben und blickte ihn aus ihren großen, dunklen Augen an; doch kein Spott sprach aus ihnen, vielmehr Verständnis. Wood hielt inne und erwiderte ihren Blick, sie konnte die Sterne sehen, die sich im unergründlichen Dunkel seiner Augen spiegelten. Sein Mund verbog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„_Anns na h-òrain againne cluinnidh tu a' ghaoth, a' mhuir agus ar dualchas _..." meinte er schließlich, und es war eine Sprache, die Cassandra nicht verstand. Sie aus seinem Mund zu hören, war gleichzeitig so fremd und doch vertraut, dass sie ihn nur verwundert anstarren konnte. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig, als er sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte und ihr schon einige Schritte voraus war. „Welche Sprache hast du gesprochen?" Der junge Schotte schenkte ihr erneut ein schwaches Lächeln, dann sagte er: „_In unseren Liedern hörst du den Wind, das Meer und unsere Geschichte _…" Kurz hielt er inne, schob die Hände wieder tief in die Taschen und schlug die Richtung zu den Drei Besen ein. „Auch, wenn wir nie gesungen haben und es hier weit und breit kein Meer gibt … manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte wieder ein Teil des ganzen sein, wie es früher einmal war. Ich wünschte, die Zeiten wären wieder so friedlich wie damals. Doch das wird nicht sein … Unsere _Geschichte_ ist zu Ende … oder jedenfalls findet sie einen ganz anderen Ausgang, als sie begonnen hat." Und mit diesen Worten hielt er der nachdenklich gewordenen Griechin die Tür des Wirtshauses auf und folgte ihr hinein. Warme, stickige Luft und vielstimmiges Gemurmel schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die hell erleuchtete Stube betraten, und sich nach einem freien Tisch umsahen. Das Wirtshaus war gut besucht, und doch war es nicht so vollgestopft wie Oliver es noch von Hogsmeade-Wochenenden aus alten Zeiten gewöhnt war. Einige Dorfbewohner saßen an großen Tischen zusammen, spielten Karten oder unterhielten sich; Madam Rosmerta, die wohlgeformte und hübsche Wirtin, stand hinter der Schank und mischte einigen vermummten, gedrungenen Gestalten einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey. Wood und Cassandra kämpften sich zwischen den kleinen Tischen hindurch, denn Cassandra hatte einen freien Platz gleich neben der Schank entdeckt; und als die vermummten Gestalten mit ihrem Feuerwhiskey von dannen zogen und Madam Rosmerta freie Sicht auf die Ankömmlinge hatte, quietschte sie kurz auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Dann ist es also wahr!", rief sie mit einem breiten Lächeln aus, kam um die Schank herum und drückte Oliver so fest an sich, dass ihm beinahe die Luft ausging. „Mein Oliver ist tatsächlich zurückgekommen!" „Rosmerta, du – erwürgst – mich …", keuchte er lachend und versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch die Wirtin, die in atemberaubendem Tempo weiterjubilierte, ließ nicht locker. „Als ich von Hagrid hörte, dass du zurückkommst, dachte ich, dass die Hippogreife ein wenig mit ihm durchgegangen wären – _Professor für Flugkampf_, dachte ich, so etwas Hirnrissiges – aber jetzt… JETZT bist du hier!" Cassandra biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht laut aufzulachen. Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch: Oliver Wood, ein großer und athletischer junger Mann, außer Gefecht gesetzt von einer um mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe kleineren Frau.

Langsam aber sicher drehten sich alle Leute im Wirtshaus neugierig nach den dreien um, das Murmeln wurde lauter, viele zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie und tuschelten, und Wood schaffte es endlich, sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff Rosmertas zu befreien.

„Hagrid hatte schon Recht", schnaufte er und atmete tief ein, um seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen; er kam sich ziemlich zerdrückt vor. „Ich bin wieder oben im Schloss … und jetzt hätten wir gerne einen Platz und zwei Butterbiere, wenn du erlaubst. Ich fühle mich irgendwie beobachtet …"

Neben ihm brach Cassandra in verhaltenes Kichern aus. ‚Irgendwie beobachtet' war noch leicht untertrieben, die ganze Stube hatte ihre Augen mittlerweile auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, ein Großteil der Gespräche war verstummt.

Rosmerta füllte die aufkeimende Stille, in dem sie die beiden umständlich zu dem freien Tisch bugsierte und ungläubig vor sich hin murmelnd zurück hinter ihre Schank wuselte, um Butterbier zu holen.

„Hier scheint es ja vor Verehrerinnen nur so zu wimmeln", grinste die Griechin keck, als sie sich gesetzt hatten und Wood sich seines Umhangs entledigte. „Und ich dachte, du hattest zu deiner Schulzeit nur Augen für den Sport?" Belustigt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und erntete nur einen undefinierbaren Blick seinerseits.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig", brummte er und rieb sich die Augen. Dann aber lächelte er, zu ihrer Erleichterung, da sie schon gefürchtet hatte, ihn verärgert zu haben. „Sie hatte schon immer was für mich übrig – schon damals, als ich das erste Mal dieses Wirtshaus betrat. Irgendwie kennt sie auch meine Eltern aus deren Schulzeit – was weiß ich. Das Ergebnis all dieser Fakten nun ist das, was du eben gesehen hast."

Cassandra lachte herzlich und nahm dankend das Butterbier entgegen, welches die eifrig herangeeilte Madam Rosmerta gebracht hatte. Dabei plapperte sie erneut fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Also, ich kann es noch immer gar nicht glauben … wie stolz deine Eltern auf dich sein müssen, mein Junge! Da fällt mir ein, ich hab sie schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr besucht – nun ja, die Arbeit, weißt du, die Arbeit …"

Oliver nickte schmunzelnd und nahm sein eigenes Butterbier entgegen. „Danke, Rosmerta … würde es dir etwas ausmachen …" Er vollendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern ruckte mit dem Kopf nur kurz in Cassandras Richtung und lächelte entschuldigend. Die Wirtin wurde rot und entschuldigte sich umständlich für ihr „Geschwätz", wie sie es nannte. Wenn sie etwas brauchten, so rief sie ihnen auf dem Weg zum nächsten, vollbesetzten Tisch zu, so sollten sie nur nach ihr rufen.

„Ich mag sie", stellte die Griechin fest, nachdem sie angestoßen und einen ersten, tiefen Schluck getrunken hatten. „Sie ist eine gute Seele … sehr redselig, aber eine gute Seele."

„Zu diesen Zeiten sind die nicht mehr oft zu finden", murmelte Oliver gedankenverloren und dachte an jenes Grauen, gegen das er seine Schüler auszubilden hatte.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und man hörte nur mehr die Gespräche, die an den Nebentischen erneuten Aufschwung gefunden hatten.

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, welche Sprache das eben war", erinnerte sich Cassandra plötzlich und sah ihn aufmerksam an, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre gefalteten Hände und blickte ihn im die Augen. „Also?"

„Ach das", winkte er ab und nahm noch einen großen Schluck. „Das war Gälisch."

„Gälisch?", wiederholte Cassandra verwundert. „Was ist Gälisch?"

„Eine Sprache."

„Ach nein, da wäre ich jetzt nicht alleine draufgekommen!"

Er lachte. „Gälisch ist eine schottische Sprache … sozusagen eine zweite neben Englisch. Sie stammt von einem Volk, das vor Jahrtausenden diese Lande bevölkerte: den Kelten."

Nach einem weiteren Schluck fuhr er fort: „Es gibt auch in Irland eine Form von Gälisch, aber die beiden Sprachen unterscheiden sich doch voneinander. Mein Vater ist damit aufgewachsen und dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn es bei mir genauso wäre … nun ja …"

Ihr Gespräch wandte sich von diesem Thema ab und anderen zu, und die Zeit schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Cassandra beispielsweise erzählte viel von ihrer Heimat und ihrer Familie, die sie sehr zu vermissen schien; und Oliver, der noch nie in Griechenland gewesen war, lauschte der Beschreibung der Landschaften zunehmend interessiert. Madam Rosmerta brachte ihnen noch einige Male neue Getränke und wollte partout nicht zulassen, dass Wood bezahlte. Dann und wann kam es auch vor, dass einer der Gäste, bevor er das Gasthaus verließ, mit scheuem Blick um ein Autogramm bat; und wieder einmal verfluchte Wood die Presse dafür, dass er nirgends mehr unerkannt tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

„Weißt du, wenn du anfängst, bist du für sie ein Frischling, nicht weiter beachtenswert … und dann, sobald du deine ersten Siege einfährst, feiern sie dich wie einen Volkshelden", sagte er ein klein wenig missmutig, nachdem er seinen Namen für eine kleine, völlig aus dem Häuschen plappernde Hexe auf eine Serviette gekritzelt hatte. „Du bist dauernd im Kreuzfeuer der Medien, kannst dich während der Saison auf niemanden einlassen und niemandem wirklich vertrauen, weil du immer das Gefühl hast, er könnte deine persönlichen Dinge an die Presse weitererzählen. Jeder deiner Schritte wird beobachtet und viele Dinge, die du selbst noch gar nicht über dich weißt, erfährst du aus der Zeitung. Du wirst es nicht glauben, wie viele angebliche Beziehungen mit irgendwelchen Frauen oder Prügeleien ich mit irgendwelchen Ligaspielern schon hatte, seit ich nicht mehr auf Reserve spiele."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, und während er an seiner fünften Flasche Butterbier nippte, konnte Cassandra gut nachfühlen, wie es in ihm zu jenen Zeiten ausgesehen haben musste. Gerade erst dem Schulalltag entwachsen zu sein und schon ein Opfer der Presse zu werden, stellte sie sich hart und unbarmherzig vor, und das sagte sie ihm auch. Ein hölzernes Lachen war die Antwort.

„Hart und unbarmherzig, in der Tat … Es gibt Magazine, die nur einen schiefen Blick von dir als aggressive Persönlichkeitsstörungen auslegen … Mein bester Freund Adrien zum Beispiel war bei einem Spiel ziemlich verschlossen und schweigsam, weil sein Bruder mit komplizierten Brüchen im St. Mungo's lag, und am nächsten Tag wusste ganz Großbritannien, dass sein Bruder ‚an tödlichen Vergiftungen leide und Adrien deshalb darüber nachdenke, den Sport an den Nagel zu hängen, um sich einem Leben der Erforschung zu Gegengiften zu widmen'."

„Das ist ja furchtbar!"

„So ist es", stimmte er ihr zu und leerte die Flasche in einem Zug. „Er war komplett aus dem Häuschen und wäre am liebsten zu denen gefahren und hätte sich mit den Reportern angelegt … Merlin sei Dank hat er es nicht getan … er ist manchmal ein wenig temperamentvoll, weißt du?"

Die Stimmung war ein wenig gedrückt, und so beschloss Cassandra, das ‚Motto' des Abends etwas umzugestalten. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz bei Wood, stand auf und schlenderte zur Theke hinüber, wo Madam Rosmerta Bierkrüge auswischte. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel, ein erstaunter Ausruf, Gelächter und schon wenig später kam die Griechin mit einem kleinen Tablett voller Schnapsgläser und zwei Wassergläsern zurück. Die durchsichtige, aber doch etwas trüb wirkende Flüssigkeit in den kleineren Gläsern schwappte hin und her und als sie das Tablett auf ihren Tisch stellte, drang Wood ein intensiver Geruch nach Kräutern in die Nase.

„Was ist das? Nach Feuerwhiskey sieht's nicht aus …"

„Völlig richtig", lächelte Cassandra geheimnisvoll und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, nachdem sie Rosmerta mit dankbarem Blick zugewinkt hatte. „Das ist nämlich auch keiner. Das ist Ouzo."

„Bitte was?"

„Ouzo", wiederholte Cassandra und musste ob des verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Gegenübers lachen. Er war einfach zu süß …

„Und was bitte ist Ouzo genau?", kam schon die nächste Frage von Wood, der sich näher über die Schnapsgläser gebeugt hatte und deren flüssigen Inhalt näher in Augenschein nahm. „Sieht irgendwie … seltsam aus …"

„Ich würde es mal so bezeichnen", meinte die junge Griechin schmunzelnd, „das, was Scotch Whisky für euch ist, ist der Ouzo für uns Griechen."

„Ich verstehe", grinste Wood. „Eine Art Nationalgetränk also …"

„Richtig", bestätigte Cassandra. „Die Gelegenheit, dass dieses Gasthaus hier einen Ouzo-Vorrat besitzt – was ich nicht wirklich erwartet habe – muss genutzt werden! Und damit du all deine Fans hier um dich herum auch mal ein wenig vergessen kannst, bringe ich dir jetzt bei, wie man in Griechenland trinkt."

„Wie, so etwas kann man lernen?", witzelte Oliver, fing sich jedoch nur einen strafenden Blick seines Gegenübers ein. Die mittlerweile schon fünf Butterbiere und zwei Feuerwhiskey in seinem Blut machten sich ein wenig bemerkbar und ließen die Geräusche um ihn herum alle etwas intensiver werden, doch er fühlte sich gut – unbeschreiblich gut. Da konnte ihn so ein griechisches Gesöff auch nicht mehr aus der Bahn schlagen.

„Natürlich kann man das lernen, auch wenn es die meisten Nicht-Griechen leicht vom Hocker haut."

„Nun gut", erwiderte er angriffslustig und schob die Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben. „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange dein Ozu gegen schottische Trinkfestigkeit durchhält."

„Es heißt _Ouzo_, du Anfänger", kam es schlagfertig von Cassandra. „Du kannst dir wohl auch nichts merken, was?"

Er wollte den Mund aufmachen, um ihr etwas entgegenzuschleudern, doch sie legte schnell einen Finger auf seine Lippen und gebot ihm, zu schweigen. „Hör mir erst mal zu, bevor du große Reden schwingst, Mister. Also … während ich durch die Welt gereist bin, habe ich gemerkt, dass viele Nationen den Ouzo komplett anders trinken als die Griechen es eigentlich tun – nämlich unverdünnt. Das ist bei uns eher unüblich."

„Schwach!", war Olivers kichernder Kommentar zu dieser Aussage, doch er schwieg sofort, als Cassandra ihn gefährlich anfunkelte.

„Dazu haben wir die Wassergläser", erklärte sie und wies auf die beiden größeren Gläser. „Du kannst dir soviel Wasser in deinen Ouzo geben, wie du für richtig befindest – deshalb sind die kleinen Gläser nicht ganz angefüllt. Normalerweise gehört da auch noch Eis dazu, aber das lassen wir für heute mal. Hier!"

Und mit diesen Worten stellte sie ihm das erste Glas voll Ouzo seines Lebens hin. Wiederum stieg ihm der scharfe Geruch des Getränks in die Nase, und er blinzelte.

„Und das trinke ich jetzt einfach so?"

„Genau, einfach so", bestätigte Cassandra, die ihr Glas sorgsam mit Wasser auffüllte. Wood tat es ihr gleich, doch sein schottischer Stolz ließ nur ein kleines Wasserrinnsal in seinem eigenen Glas zu. Cassandra registrierte dies mit spöttischem Blick.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, was?"

„Nein, leider nicht", erwiderte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und hob das Glas. „Auf die jüngsten Professoren, die diese Schule wahrscheinlich jemals gesehen hat!"

„Auf unsere Freundschaft", sagte Cassandra leise, und ihre Augen blitzten dabei.

„Dito", bestätigte Wood mit rauer Stimme und erwiderte ihren Blick, ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr ihn und er fragte sich, was wohl hinter diesen großen Augen, so dunkel wie das Gefieder eines Raben, vorgehen mochte.

„Das wichtigste, was wir jetzt noch zum Anstoßen brauchen, ist die griechische Version von ‚Cheers'."

„Die da wäre?"

„_Yia mas_."

„Gut … _yia mas!"_

Glas klirrte auf Glas, als sie anstießen und im nächsten Moment hatte auch schon jeder sein Glas auf einen Zug geleert.

Cassandra räusperte sich und schloss kurz die Augen, Wood jedoch verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schluckte den Rest, der sich noch in seinem Mund befand, mit einem für die Griechin zutiefst komischen Gesichtsausdruck hinunter; begleitet von einem Brennen im Rachen.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist das für ein Teufelszeug?", krächzte er und stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. Cassandra lachte schallend.

„Na, halten wir etwa nichts aus?"

„Davon war jetzt nicht die Rede, Fräulein. Ich fragte, was das für ein Teufelszeug ist!", korrigierte Oliver gespielt empört und nahm sich das nächste Glas vom Teller, dieses Mal gänzlich auf das Wasser verzichtend.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Dieses _Teufelszeug _besteht aus reinem Alkohol, vermischt mit verschiedensten Kräutern, hauptsächlich aber Fenchelsamen oder Anis", erklärte Cassandra noch immer kichernd und nahm sich ebenfalls ein zweites Glas.

„Ist ja schrecklich … so genau wollte ich das nicht wissen", waren Olivers Worte, bevor er erneut mit seiner Kollegin anstieß und das Glas leerte.

So verstrichen die Stunden, und es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Madam Rosmerta die beiden freundlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie bereits die letzten Gäste waren und sie schließen musste. Noch immer wollte sie partout kein Geld von Oliver annehmen, obwohl bereits eine beachtliche Zahl Gläser auf dem Tisch standen, und so versprach der junge Schotte grinsend, dass sie bestimmt bald wieder kommen würden.

Lachend verließen sie das Gasthaus und schlenderten den Weg zurück hoch ins Schloss. Es war noch kühler geworden, doch der Wind hatte etwas nachgelassen und erfrischte ihre erhitzten Gesichter nur mit einer leichten Brise.

Die Sterne schienen auf sie herab, als sie so dahin schlenderten und hinauf ins Firmament blickten.

„Schön, nicht?", meinte Cassandra staunend und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um alle Himmelsrichtungen sehen zu können. Der Alkohol aber machte ihrem Gleichgewicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sie stolperte und fand sich – gerade noch rechtzeitig – in Olivers Armen wieder.

„Nächstes Mal musst du weniger trinken, hörst du?", philosophierte der mit ernstem Gesicht, doch aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Das sagt genau der Richtige", protestierte Cassandra lachend und befreite sich aus seinem Griff (auch wenn sie nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, länger darin zu verweilen).

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Schlossportal erreicht und stahlen sich leise hinein. Die Korridore lagen wie ausgestorben in Dunkelheit, nur hier und da brannte eine Fackel; und mit viel unterdrücktem Lachen hatten sie schließlich Athenes Portrait gefunden – den Zugang zum Lehrerflügel.

Die junge Göttin war aus ihrem leichten Schlummer aufgeschreckt und betrachtete, eine Augenbraue belustigt erhoben, die beiden Ankömmlinge.

„Guten Abend, ihr zwei", lächelte sie. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen, gute Nacht? Abend scheint mir nicht mehr ganz angemessen."

„Weise gesprochen, Athene", stimmte Wood ihr zu und streckte seine Hand aus, damit sie aus ihr lesen konnte. „Wir waren unten im Dorf, etwas trinken."

„Wie schön. Es erfreut mich, wenn die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts auch untereinander starken Zusammenhalt findet", meinte Athene freundlich und las auch aus Cassandras Hand.

„Ich habe ihm griechische Bräuche gezeigt", erzählte die junge Griechin zwinkernd und die Göttin hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen.

„In der Tat? Ein kluger Schritt von dir …"

„Naja, ich will das mal klarstellen. Die _griechischen Bräuche_, wie sie es nennt, haben sich auf das richtige Trinken von Ozu …"

„OUZO!"

„… also gut, _Ouzo_ beschränkt. Da war nicht viel dabei."

„Er hat ihn nicht mal verdünnt", flüsterte Cassandra empört der Göttin zu, die gespielt erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Hat er nicht? Aus ihm wird wohl nie ein Grieche werden …"

Die beiden Frauen lachten, und Oliver rollte mit den Augen. Seine Lider wurden langsam aber sicher immer schwer, so wie sein Herz, denn mit der Trägheit des Alkohols kamen auch die Gedanken über Katie zurück.

„Ich möchte euch ja nicht bei eurem Gespräch stören, aber ich würde gerne ins Bett", versuchte er schließlich, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erringen und schaffte es. Athene gab mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einem Gutenachtwunsch den Eingang frei und verschloss sich wieder, sobald Oliver und Cassandra den Flügel betreten hatten.

„Na dann … gute Nacht", meinte Cassandra lächelnd, als sie vor Olivers Wohnung angekommen waren. Einen Moment lang standen sie unschlüssig herum, dann meinte sie: „Es war ein toller Abend …"

„Mhm", machte Oliver, der plötzlich – wie sie bemerkte – müde und abgespannt aussah. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, bevor auch er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte. „Schlaf gut …"

Irgendetwas war da in der Luft … sie glaubte, es spüren zu können …

Erwartungsvoll beugte sie sich vor, Oliver tat es ihr gleich – ihr Herz fing an, in rasendem Tempo zu pochen, ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher …

Doch ihre Erwartungen wurden enttäuscht; Wood gab ihr einen leichten Abschiedskuss auf die rechte Wange, so wie es jeder mit seinen Freunden halten würde.

„Bis morgen dann …"

Und mit diesen Worten öffnete der junge Schotte seine Zimmertür und verschwand mit einem letzten Lächeln dahinter.

Zurück ließ er eine enttäuschte Cassandra, die sich ungläubig über die rechte Wange fuhr und nicht verstehen konnte, warum alles so schnell gegangen war. Schließlich besann sie sich und setzte ihren Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer fort. Noch war nicht aller Tage Abend, das wusste sie, und als sie die Stelle, die seine Lippen berührt hatten, betastete, kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch.

Wenigstens etwas …

_Neeeeiiiin …_

Mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen erwachte Katie Bell und setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Krankensaalbett auf. Erst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch dann kam die Erinnerung an das furchtbare Training zurück … und an Oliver …

Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ, und sie atmete tief ein und aus …

Der Traum, oder besser gesagt Albtraum, der sie eben heimgesucht hatte, nahm jeden Winkel ihres Kopfes ein und spielte die schreckliche Szenerie immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

Ein dunkler Korridor, Professor Theano – mit Oliver alleine, ihre Hände, die nach seinen verlangten und ihre Lippen, die sich auf seine legten; er, der sich nicht dagegen wehrte …

Katie wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, als würde sie die Gedanken zu verscheuchen versuchen.

_Mach dich nicht verrückt, Katie … hast du etwa den schönen Nachmittag vergessen, den du mit ihm verbracht hast? Lass dich nicht von dieser impertinenten Person einschüchtern – ha!_

Diese Tatsache tröstete sie ein wenig und half ihr, schneller wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Dennoch, ein ungutes Gefühl blieb die ganze Nacht über und sollte auch den nächsten Tag, ja sogar die nächste Woche überdauern.

**Anm. der Autorin: Die arme Katie … was muss sie doch durchstehen … Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, obwohl es hier mal eher um die Relation zwischen Oliver und Cassandra ging … ist ja immerhin auch Teil der Story … **

**Aber keine Sorge … wenn die hohen Mächte wollen, wird alles gut ;-)**

**Wie immer freu ich mich über Reviews aller Art Keksteller hinstellt**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**Eure Caly**


	12. Adrien

11

**11. Kapitel ****Adrien**

**Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel – das, wie der Titel schon verrät, von unserem aller Lieblings-PU-Kapitän handelt. Halleluja, wir hören wieder von Adrien Harrold!! hihi**

**Es ist nicht allzu lang, dafür aber – denke ich – sehr aussagekräftig (was seine Situation im Team betrifft) und soll schon mal auf einige Dinge hinweisen bzw. vorbereiten, die ich noch mit dem lieben Adrien (den ich mittlerweile stark in mein Herz geschlossen habe) vorhabe xD**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr lasst ein paar Reviews da! **

**Eure Caly**

_**It's been a bad day**_

_**Please don't take a picture**_

_**It's been a bad day**_

_**Please …**_

_**R.E.M. – Bad Day**_

_Zwei Wochen später_

„Zum Teufel, Lee, was machst du denn?"

Adrien Harrold vergrub in einem Anflug von unbändigem Zorn das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Etwas anderes konnte er auch in diesem Moment nicht tun, denn das, was Lee Blackburn vor den Torringen aufführte, war keinen anderen Kommentar – ja keine weitere Gefühlsregung wert.

Genau eine solche aber brach wenige Sekunden später aus dem temperamentvollen Kapitän heraus, als er seinen Besen vor den Ringen in die Waagrechte brachte und den drahtigen, blonden Hüter mit den listigen, hellen Augen wütend anfunkelte.

„Was sollte das grade, Blackburn?", stellte er den Hüter mit scharfer Stimme zur Rede, und ein fernes Donnergrollen am sturmgrauen Horizont unterstrich seinen Tonfall ziemlich perfekt, wie der Rest des Teams, der sich still auf den Positionen hielt, fand.

„Er macht es schon wieder", flüsterte Ted Kelly Alanis Coverton zu, die lautlos neben ihm schwebte und nachdenklich die Szenerie beobachtete.

„Ja, das sehe ich", gab sie ebenso leise zurück und strich sich übers Kinn. „Er kann sich so stark und unbehelligt geben wie er will – ich nehm's ihm nicht ab … nicht nach all den Wutanfällen Lee gegenüber."

„Mhm …", machte Ted gedankenverloren; genau wissend, worauf seine Teamkollegin aus war. Lee Blackburn war, und das wusste ein jeder von ihnen, nicht Oliver Wood. Nicht, was sein Können anbelangte – und schon gar nicht seine Persönlichkeit.

Blackburn indes fuhr sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Haare und verdrehte die Augen, was nur noch einen weiteren Tropfen in das bereits überlaufende Fass Adriens fallen ließ. Was genug war, war einfach genug. Seit Lee Olivers Posten wieder übernommen hatte, sonnte er sich nicht nur unerträglich selbstverliebt im neu entfachten Interesse der Presse – nein, er glaubte auch, mit allem durchzukommen, was er auf dem Spielfeld aufführte.

„Komm mal wieder runter, Adrien! Ich wollte nur versuchen, ob das hier klappen würde …"

„Du sollst keine Eigenkreationen erfinden, du sollst ZUVERLÄSSIG den Quaffel fangen – und zwar so, wie du es mit mir und Rob abgesprochen hast!", fauchte Adrien gereizt und spürte, wie der Ärger in seiner Brust hochkochte – wieder einmal. Zu allem Überfluss begann der seit Wochen andauernde Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter wieder zuzunehmen – Olivers Ratschlag, sich im St. Mungo's behandeln zu lassen, hatte er bisher noch nicht beherzigt (was er nun bitter bereute).

Zum wohl tausendsten Male in den letzten beiden Monaten schoss ihm ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Oliver, wieso bist du nicht da, wenn ich dich brauche??_

„Spiel dich nicht auf, nur weil du hier was zu sagen hast", konterte Lee mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, die Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengt. „Oliver konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte und du hast _ihn_ nie davon abgehalten." Aus seinen Worten war ein kleiner Hauch von Neid herauszuhören, der Adrien nur noch mehr erzürnte.

„Wann geht es endlich in deinen Schädel rein, Lee? Oliver kam damit durch, weil er _dazu imstande_ war, Neues auszuprobieren ohne meine Nerven übermäßig zu strapazieren. _Du_ aber wirst niemals wie Oliver Wood sein, und deshalb lässt du in Zukunft diese Albernheiten – haben wir uns verstanden?"

Seine Stimme war inzwischen so laut und scharf geworden, dass alle anderen verstummt waren. Blackburn lachte hohl und seine Lippen verschoben sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, in seiner Stimme schwang eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus.

„Rührend, welch hohe Meinung du von Wood hast. Wenn man dir so zuhört, könnte man fast meinen, er wäre der Gott aller Hüter … nur schade, dass er _nicht mehr DA ist …_"

„Lee, das reicht …", knurrte Adrien mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, doch er kannte Blackburn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser keinesfalls aufhören würde. Dafür verschaffte ihm das Herumreiten auf wunden Punkten anderer Leute zuviel Genugtuung.

„Sieh's doch endlich ein, Adrien. Wood hatte einfach Besseres zu tun … vielleicht fühlte er sich auch zu was Besserem berufen – wer weiß. Aber dass du so auf den kleinen, talentierten Oliver angewiesen bist …"

„Ich sagte, _das reicht_!", brüllte Adrien, nun bebend vor Wut – und mit dem ersten Donnerschlag in der Ferne hörte man auch das Schallen einer saftigen Ohrfeige.

Rob Grant, der während dem Training den belanglosen Papierkram unten auf der Tribüne erledigt und das Team nur mit einem Auge beobachtet hatte, legte die Pergamentrollen nun stirnrunzelnd beiseite und eilte in die Mitte des Feldes, während Lee Blackburn sich blinzelnd seine gerötete Wange rieb und den schwer atmenden Adrien halb perplex, halb bösartig anstierte.

„Harrold, was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?", bellte Grant mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen hinauf in den grauen Himmel, an dessen Firmament die anderen in dunkelblaue Umhänge gekleideten Spieler wie erstarrt in der Luft schwebten und ihren Hüter und Kapitän genau beobachteten. Keiner wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Der Kapitän starrte für den Bruchteil seiner Sekunde auf seine Hand im Schutzhandschuh, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen Atemzügen und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihm im nächsten Moment aus der Brust springen.

„Adrien, _spinnst du_?", kam es plötzlich von Harry Eversemen rechts von ihm; der Jäger hatte seinen Besen gewendet und neben dem Kapitän zum Stillstand gebracht. „Was ist bloß los mit dir?"

Adrien sah auf und in viele fassungslose und erstaunte Gesichter; egal wohin er sich wandte, ihre Blicke schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Es war dieser Augenblick, als er wieder einmal erkannte, dass keiner in diesem Team in je wirklich verstanden hatte – oder verstehen würde. Der einzige Mensch, der dies zustande gebracht hatte … er war fort.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich erschöpft und müde, der aufkommende Wind – als Ankündigung für das aufziehende Gewitter – zerzauste sein Haar und er klammerte die Hände fest um den Besenstil seines Feuerblitzes. Sein Herz und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter pochten im Einklang.

„Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe …", murmelte er heiser und setzte ohne weitere Worte zum Sinkflug an; er landete und schlug etwas härter auf der Erde auf als beabsichtigt. Mit einem seltsam wackeligen Gefühl in den Kniescheiben schulterte er seinen Besen und marschierte vom Feld, vorbei an Robert Grant, der ihn erst fassungslos anstarrte und ihm dann, zeternd wie ein Rohrspatz, hinterherlief; die Spieler verharrten noch immer schweigend auf ihren Positionen, während sich Blackburns Lippen zu einem leichten, triumphierenden Lächeln verbogen.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was mit dir los ist? In letzter Zeit verlierst du ziemlich oft die Nerven, Freundchen!"

„Passiert …"

„Passiert?! Herrgott noch mal, Adrien! Du sollst das Team leiten und es vereinen – nicht die Mitglieder k.o. schlagen! Verschwinde, für heute bist du hinüber … geh nach Hause und bleib da –"

„Hatte ich ohnehin vor …"

„… ich lasse nicht zu, dass du den anderen gegenüber gewalttätig wirst, Adrien Harrold!", beendete Grant seine Schimpftirade und blieb mit hängenden Schultern stehen. Auch Adrien war stehengeblieben und hatte sich umgewandt, doch der Blick, den er in seinen Augen trug, ließ Rob frösteln.

„Ach ja? Aber du lässt es zu, dass sich dieser arrogante Vollidiot aufführt wie der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich und sich alles herausnimmt, was ihm nicht zusteht?", rief der Kapitän zornig und deutete hoch in den Himmel, Unverständnis und Wut flackerten in seinem Blick.

„Adrien, komm auf den Boden –"

„Bin ich doch schon längst", kam es lakonisch zurück und Grant seufzte. Womit hatte er solch eine Teamkrise verdient?

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, und jetzt hör mir endlich zu! Ich kenne Lees Art, aber er ist der Einzige, den wir haben – und damit wirst du dich zurechtfinden müssen, Junge. Du konntest es schon einmal, schon vergessen?"

„Das war, bevor Oliver kam, Rob! Oliver hatte _Talent_, er war nicht _so_, er hätte nie –"

„Oliver ist Geschichte, Adrien!", rief Grant händeringend aus, und dieser eine Satz schien endlich Wirkung zu zeigen. Es war, als hätte Adrien ein Blitz getroffen, er war erstarrt und sein Blick wurde leer.

Oben in den Lüften wussten die anderen, dass der Coach einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte. Olivers Weggang hatte Adrien nicht gut getan – sie alle wussten, dass Wood der einzige gewesen war, der einen wirklich guten und tief freundschaftlichen Draht zu dem Kapitän gehabt hatte (so schwer und kompliziert ihnen dies auch erscheinen mochte).

„Geschichte, sagst du?", wiederholte Adrien schließlich in die Stille hinein, und seine Stimme klang hohl und seltsam leblos. Er sah aus, als hätte ihn eben jemand geohrfeigt. „Nun, wenn du es so siehst …"

„Adrien, du weißt genau wie ich es meine … komm zurück!"

Doch der Kapitän war bereits hinter den Absperrungen zu den Kabinen verschwunden. Seine letzten Worte waren voll von Enttäuschung und Verachtung.

„Wie schnell du vergisst, Rob, was Oliver für uns getan hat, ist nicht meine Sache. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich dieser Idiot dort oben mit Federn schmückt, die seiner nicht würdig sind!"

Wütend stürmte er aus dem Stadion, entledigte sich mit rasenden Gedanken in der Umkleide seiner Mannschaftsumhänge, verhedderte sich unzählige Male, fluchte und schaffte es schließlich nach einigen Minuten, wieder in Bluejeans, Shirt und heller Lederjacke dazustehen. Die Wut in seinem Herzen allerdings schwelte immer noch.

Als er mit der Tasche über der Schulter und in Gedanken versunken hinaus auf die Straße trat, empfingen ihn ein heller Blitz und eine Rauchwolke. Unwirsch hielt sich Adrien blinzelnd die Hände vor die Augen und konnte gerade noch einen Fotografen ausmachen, der – er wusste nicht, von welchem Blatt er war – eifrig versuchte, ihn noch mal aus einem besseren Winkel ablichten zu können.

„Mr Harrold, hier rüber, hier rüber! Kommen Sie, sehen Sie hier rüber!"

Adrien, der sich noch immer schützend die Arme vors Gesicht hielt, machte einen großen Bogen um den Fotografen und seinen magischen Fotoapparat.

„Verschwinden Sie! Ich will keine Fotos!", fuhr er den untersetzten, schelmisch grinsenden Mann mit der schief auf dem Kopf sitzenden Melone an, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Zu spät", kicherte er boshaft und wollte gerade ein weiteres Bild eines sich sträubenden und ziemlich fertig aussehenden Kapitäns von Puddlemere United schießen, doch dieser machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Mit einer kurzen Drehung und einem leisen PLOPP war Adrien Harrold verschwunden und der Blitz des Fotoapparates beleuchtete die leere Straße.

„Ist mit dem Herrn alles in Ordnung?", fragte die winzige Hauselfe vorsichtig, als Adrien im Flur seiner Wohnung – die unweit der Olivers lag – apparierte und frustriert die Sporttasche unsanfter als beabsichtigt auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage pfefferte. Sofort wuselte die Hauselfe herbei und begann, die Tasche mit den verschwitzten Sachen darin auf ihre winzigen Arme zu laden, um sie später zu waschen.

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen, Cubby", murmelte der junge Mann gedankenverloren und strich der Hauselfe kurz über die großen, fledermausartigen Ohren, was ihr zu gefallen schien. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und nachher den Brief von Oliver Wood zu mir ins Wohnzimmer bringen? Ach ja, und nimm die Feuerwhiskyflasche auch gleich mit. Danke."

Cubby verbeugte sich tief und bedachte ihren Herrn mit einem ehrfurchtsvollen Blick aus ihren großen, grünen Glubschaugen; dann trippelte sie auch schon von dannen, um die Wäsche zu entsorgen – so eifrig, dass ihr dunkelblaues Geschirrtuch hin und her raschelte.

Eine Hauselfe wie sie war ein Privileg, das nur dem jeweiligen Kapitän der Mannschaft vorbehalten war, und da Adrien vor Jahren zu eben diesem gewählt worden war, stand sie nun in seinen Diensten, was ihr außerordentlichen Spaß zu machen schien. Er selbst mochte es, sie um sich zu haben, denn sie war eine quirlige Elfe, die immer etwas zu erzählen wusste und ihn so in den letzen Wochen oft von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt hatte.

Mit einem leichten Hungergefühl im Bauch verließ Adrien den schmalen Flur mit den Ablagen für seine Taschen und Jacken und dem großen, eingerahmten Schwarz-Weiß-Bild von Joscelind Wadcock, jener Jägerin, die in den frühen Dreißigern der Mannschaft von Puddlemere einen Rekord im Torewerfen beschert hatte. Die Aufnahme war schon alt und die Hexe darauf wirkte seltsam verschwommen, doch es bescherte dem Kapitän immer wieder kalte Schauer auf dem Rücken, wenn er sah, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit und Effizienz diese Frau den Quaffel durch die Torringe schleuderte.

Und da sagte noch einer, Frauen verstünden nichts vom Sport.

Neben der geräumigen und hellen Küche, in der Cubby ein äußerst ordentliches und talentiertes Händchen bewies, befand sich das ebenfalls hell gestrichene Wohnzimmer mit den dann doch eher dunkel gehaltenen Möbeln. Ein niedriger Glastisch befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes, darunter ein großer, dunkelroter Teppich und in der Ecke eine kleine Zimmerpalme. Im Bücherregal an einer der Wände waren neben verschiedensten Quidditchbüchern, -zeitschriften, Medaillen und anderen Dingen auch Bilderrahmen mit Fotos darin zu finden und die Personen winkten fröhlich heraus, als sie Adrien hereinkommen sahen.

Auch Oliver war vertreten, Seite an Seite mit seinem Kapitän saß er auf der Tribüne des Stadions und lächelte in die Kamera, bevor er Adrien lachend in die Seite boxte – ein Anblick, der beinahe schon wehtat.

Adrien seufzte und ließ sich auf das dunkle Ledersofa fallen, sein Blick schweifte über die mit Regalen vollgestellte, gegenüberliegende Wand und blieb an jenem Foto hängen.

„Was machst du wohl gerade, du verrückter Schotte …", murmelte er niedergeschlagen und rieb sich die Augen. Eigentlich fühlte er sich erschöpft und ausgebrannt, doch er beschloss, Cubby noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und auf Olivers Brief zu antworten. Ächzend rieb er sich seine Schulter, die ein jäher Schmerz durchfuhr. Er sollte wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen.

„Ist der Herr hungrig?", kam es in diesem Moment piepsend von der Wohnzimmertür her; Cubby hatte den Raum betreten, in der einen Hand den Brief von Oliver und in der anderen eine Flasche halbvoll mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit.

„Nein, danke Cubby. Du kannst die Flasche hier lassen."

Die Hauselfe stellte gehorsam alles auf den Tisch und verbeugte sich tief. Dann schien sie etwas nervös zu werden, unruhig tapste sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zerknüllte ihr Geschirrtuch zwischen den langen, knorrigen Fingern. So, als ob etwas dringend aus ihr herausmüsste, sah sie ihn aus ihren großen Augen an.

Adrien runzelte die Stirn und langte nach der Whiskyflasche – ein Griff, der in letzter Zeit zur Gewohnheit geworden war. „Was ist denn, Cubby? Los, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Cubby will dem Herrn ja nicht zu nahe treten", piepste die Elfe leise, „aber das ist bereits die zweite Flasche, die Cubby diese Woche gekauft hat – und heute ist doch erst Mittwoch!"

Der junge Mann stutzte und betrachtete die scheue Hauselfe, die offensichtlich eine Rüge für diese Aussage erwartete, mit nachdenklichem Blick. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen, natürlich merkte sie, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie hatte sogar – und das gab er etwas widerwillig zu – Recht mit dem versteckten Vorwurf. Er trank wirklich zuviel in letzter Zeit – eine Tatsache, die sich sowohl auf seine Laune als auch auf seine Fähigkeiten als Jäger auswirkte.

Und doch … wie es die Zeitungen schon oft schön umschrieben hatten: Mit seinem _etwas_ schwierigen Charakter war nicht leicht umzugehen – das beste Beispiel dafür war der Rest des Teams. Von Anfang an schon, seit er vor sechs Jahren mit zwanzig zu Puddlemere gekommen war, war es so gewesen – akzeptiert, gut behandelt und respektiert, aber nie wirklich zugehörig war er gewesen. Mit Olivers Einstieg in die Mannschaft hatte sich dieser Zustand gewandelt – und Adriens Leben, bis dahin eher einsam, hatte einen Aufschwung bekommen. Nun aber, da Oliver fort und wieder in Hogwarts war, hatten ihn die Vergangenheit und die Einsamkeit wieder eingeholt – ein Zustand, den Lee Blackburn schamlos ausnutzte, ganz genau wissend, wie es um die Hitzköpfigkeit und das Temperament des Kapitäns bestellt war – ebenso wie um dessen Schwächen.

Irgendwie, so glaubte er, konnte er selbst nicht mehr mit sich umgehen.

Harrold hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die anderen sehr wohl wussten, dass er seine Einsamkeit auf die eine oder andere Art zu vergessen suchte, doch darauf angesprochen hatte ihn noch niemand. Sollten sie doch über ihn reden … der Sport war das einzige, das ihm wirklich geblieben war.

Cubby aber sollte sich nicht mehr Sorgen machen als ihr gut tat, und genau dieser Zustand sollte geändert werden.

Adrien stellte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch und blickte die Elfe aufmunternd an.

„Keine Sorge, Cubby. Es ist gut, okay? Ich komme schon klar … du kannst dich schlafen legen, wenn du willst."

Die Augen der Hauselfe weiteten sich und sie nickte beklommen. „Und der Herr ist sicher, dass er keinen Hunger mehr hat? Cubby könnte Sandwiches anrichten …"

„Heute nicht mehr. Ruh dich aus, Cubby."

„Gute Nacht, Adrien, Sir!"

Die Hauselfe verließ mit gesenktem Kopf das Wohnzimmer, das viel zu große Geschirrtuch schlurfte zwischen ihren großen Füßen auf dem Boden dahin. So niedergeschlagen und nachdenklich hatte Adrien sie selten gesehen und er beschloss, das Trinken in ihrer Gegenwart zurückzunehmen.

Als der Kapitän die Tür zur kleinen Kammer der Hauselfe zugehen hörte, seufzte er und langte erneut nach der Whiskyflasche.

Das Brennen der Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinunter und betäubte das drückende Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb. Er hustete und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck, bevor er die Flasche wieder wegstellte und den Zauberstab aus der Tasche holte.

„_Accio_ Schreibzeug!"

Aus dem Regal gegenüber erhoben sich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Pergament, eine Adlerfeder sowie ein geschlossenes Tintenfässchen und flogen langsam zu ihm herüber, bevor sie sich fein säuberlich auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch niederließen.

Adrien zog das leere Pergamentblatt zu sich heran, nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Whisky und entfaltete Olivers letzten Brief.

Der starke Alkohol in seinem Blut tat bereits seine Wirkung, und nicht selten kam es vor, dass der Kapitän manche Wörter zweimal lesen musste, als er den Brief noch einmal überflog.

Wood hatte es also auch nicht leicht, dort in der Schule – zumindest nicht, was gewisse Lehrkörper anbelangte. Die Beschreibung seiner neuen Kollegin aber ließ Adrien schmunzeln; und die Einladung zum Mittagessen am ersten Oktoberwochenende, das ja bereits in eineinhalb Wochen war, erfreute ihn.

Er hätte schon viel früher Zeit finden müssen, seinem besten Freund zu antworten, dachte er beklommen und nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal schneller zu sein.

Während die Flüssigkeit in der Whiskyflasche immer mehr zur Neige ging, füllte Adrien das Blatt Pergament mit Zeilen in ziemlich krakeliger, vom Alkohol gezeichneter Schrift, und je mehr er schrieb, desto mehr wünschte er sich die alten Zeiten zurück.

_Hey Oliver,_

_ich hab mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut – schön, dass es dir gut geht. _

_Eine niederträchtige Person? Ehrlich Oliver, lass dir von der nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen, oder besser gesagt vorschreiben, wie du leben oder woran du glauben sollst. Dumbledore hat dir einen Auftrag gegeben, den du meisterhaft ausführst – alles andere ist zweitrangig._

_Eine heiße Griechin? Hey, wann kann ich vorbeikommen? :-)_

_Slytherins und Anbrüllen – die beiden Wörter zusammen gefallen mir sehr gut … ;-) Dein ausschweifendes Temperament ist uns ja allen bekannt … Du musst mir die Einzelheiten dieser Auseinandersetzung mal näher berichten._

_Ja, von Angelina hast du mir erzählt – die Ärmste, ich hoffe, der „passable Ersatz" ist kein solcher Vollidiot, wie Lee Blackburn es ist. Wenn sie nur halb so viel Temperament hat wie du, würde sie hier durchdrehen._

Adrien hielt inne, die Spitze der Feder war nur Millimeter über das Pergament gesenkt. Sollte er Oliver von seinen Problemen in der Mannschaft erzählen? Sollte er ihm erzählen, dass Grant ihn nach Hause geschickt hatte? Dass alle ihn schief ansahen? Dass die Medien langsam Wind von der Sache bekamen? Dass er Lee geschlagen hatte?

Nein, besser nicht. Er sollte sich zu all den Problemen rund um die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords nicht auch noch Gedanken um ihn machen müssen.

_Nun ja … mach dir keine Sorgen um mich hier. Ich komm mit ihm schon zurecht … _

_Irgendwie … sicher …_

_Danke übrigens für deine Einladung – werde natürlich kommen! Wir können die näheren Details ja noch besprechen._

_Schönen Tag noch – pass auf dich auf, tu mir den Gefallen …_

_Adrien_

Schwungvoll unterschrieb der Kapitän auf dem Pergament und betrachtete den fertigen Brief, der mittlerweile einige Whiskyflecken abkommen hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte der Alkohol Adrien nachdenklich und niedergeschlagen gemacht – wie so oft, und er starrte eine ganze Weile auf die Zeilen, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, bevor er das Pergament faltete und Olivers Namen daraufschrieb.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, und Adrien erhob sich schwankend, blinzelte und tappte dann mit den Händen tastend hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer, wo sein Uhu Skiron in seinem Käfig auf der Kommode hockte und Eulenkekse verspeiste, die Cubby ihm gegeben hatte. Auf dem Boden des Raumes lagen Jeans, Hemden und Shirts wild verstreut, das Bett war nicht gemacht und man hätte wieder einmal durchlüften sollen – doch in diesem Moment war dem jungen Mann alles egal.

„Hey Skiron, Arbeit für dich", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und ließ den Uhu aus dem Käfig. Skiron, der mit seinem dunklen Gefieder und den tiefliegenden, dunklen Augen sehr ernst auszusehen schien, schuhute leise und hielt seinem Herrn ein Bein hin, damit dieser den Brief daran festmachen konnte.

„Bist ein guter Uhu", versicherte Adrien dem Tier, bevor er das Fenster öffnete und es nach draußen in die bewölkte Nacht entließ. „Bring es zu Oliver, ja?" Die letzten Worte brüllte er hinaus in die Nacht, während der Wind zum Fenster hereinfuhr und seine erhitzte Haut kühlte.

Sein Herz pochte schnell und unkontrolliert gegen seinen Brustkorb und mit einem Mal hatte er Lust, noch auszugehen – etwas, das er in den letzten Wochen ziemlich häufig tat. Fahrig stromerte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und bemächtigte sich erneut seiner Whiskyflasche, dann begann er im Schlafzimmer, sämtliche Jeans, die er besaß, aus dem Schrank herauszuholen und auf dem großen Bett auszubreiten. Dasselbe geschah mit allen Shirts und allen Sneakers, und schließlich glich das Schlafzimmer einem modischen Schlachtfeld.

Während Adrien einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche nahm, wühlte er sich durch seine Kleiderbestände und hatte sich schließlich für ein schwarz-weiß gestreiftes Shirt zu dunklen Jeans und weißen Turnschuhen entschieden. Er lachte leise ob der Unordnung; bemerkte, dass die Flasche mittlerweile leer war und warf sie fluchend in eine Ecke (wo sie Merlin sei Dank weich auf einem Haufen Hemden landete).

Einige Minuten später schließlich war er fertig angezogen, seine Haare waren einigermaßen in Form gebracht, und aus einer kleinen Vase im Wohnzimmer fischte er einige Pfundnoten, die er für solche Fälle bei Gringotts getauscht hatte. Eigentlich war er mit Oliver gerne in Pubs gegangen, die der Zaubererwelt angehörten, doch seit Wood weg war, hatte Adrien in seinen zahllosen Nachtspaziergängen durch alle möglichen Großstädte Englands (in die er sich wahllos appariert hatte) die Clubs der Muggel für sich entdeckt.

Keine stumpfsinnigen Reporter und Fotografen irgendwelcher Sportzeitschriften, die ihn verfolgten und fotografierten, keine Fans, die Autogramme von ihm wollten – einfach Muggel, die keine Ahnung hatten, wer er war.

Zufrieden mit seinem ihm entgegengrinsenden Spiegelbild (tatsächlich sah es müde und abgespannt aus) trat er in den Flur und machte sich zum Disapparieren bereit. Auch wenn sein Gang taumelnd war und er mehrmals blinzeln musste, um sich klare Sicht zu verschaffen, schaffte er es, sich auf sein Ziel – einen der größten Clubs Londons – zu konzentrieren und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln.

Wayne Sandrew, seines Zeichens Fotograf des Tagespropheten und immer zur Stelle, wenn es eine heiße Story aufzuspüren galt, schlenderte seit geraumer Zeit durch Londons Straßen; die magische Kamera baumelte von seiner Schulter, die Melone saß schief auf seinem Kopf.

Heute war ein schlechter Tag gewesen – bis auf einen übel gelaunten Adrien Harrold war ihm nichts vor die Linse gelaufen, und diese Tatsache war auch verantwortlich für seine schlechte Laune. Bis zehn Uhr musste er die Fotos an die Redaktion des Propheten weitergeben, wenn sie in der Ausgabe des nächsten Tages erscheinen sollten – doch mit solch einer mageren Ausbeute brauchte er gar nicht erst aufzukreuzen.

Sein Weg hatte ihn aus dem Zauberer-London herausgeführt, und so schlug er den Weg in eine belebte Muggelstraße ein. Er wusste, dass es manche berühmte Zauberer gab, die sich auch hier aufhielten, um nicht erkannt zu werden – und er sah es als letzte Chance, seine Ausbeute etwas aufzubessern.

Er passierte einen bunt beleuchteten, aufmerksamheischenden Hauseingang, vor dem sich ein ganzer Haufen Menschen drängte und aus dem ziemlich laute Musik tönte. Zwei bullige Männer in schwarzer Kleidung sorgten dafür, dass die Leute in geordneten Reihen in das Haus strömen konnten, und Wayne schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

_Muggel …_

Sandrew wechselte auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite und wollte gerade schon den Weg in eine Seitenstraße links einbiegen, als in der Seitenstraße rechts von ihm plötzlich eine Person aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Der Fotograf schluckte und huschte schnell hinter eine Litfasssäule, die Kamera bereit – denn Muggel tauchten nicht plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf, und schon gar nicht in einer Seitenstraße. Hier wollte wohl jemand nicht gesehen werden, und das roch nach einer Story.

Die Person, die eben in der Seitenstraße appariert hatte, stolperte und lehnte sich an die Wand, bevor sie sich an der Mauer nach vorn tastete und ins Licht der Straßenlaterne trat; das Gesicht abgespannt, die Bewegungen langsam und fahrig, der Schritt unsicher, und endlich konnte Wayne Sandrew sein Gesicht sehen.

„Bingo!", flüsterte der Fotograf triumphierend, packte seine Kamera und folgte Adrien Harrold, der auf die Menge Leute zuhielt, die nun schneller in den Club strömte und reihte sich in die Schlange hinter einer dunkelhaarigen, attraktiven Frau ein, die bereits im Takt der Musik mit dem Fuß wippte.

_Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre an den Alkoholgerüchten doch etwas dran …_

Mit einem kurzen Tippen seines Zauberstabs auf die Kamera deaktivierte er den üblichen, pompösen Blitz mit Rauchwolke – was die Schnappschüsse auf die „Opfer" unauffälliger und so erfolgreicher machte; dann reihte er sich ebenfalls in die Schlange ein und konnte gerade noch ein heimliches Foto schießen, als Adrien Harrold den Club betrat, sein Arm lag bereits um die Schultern der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit vor ihm und er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, so als ob sie sich schon ewig zu kennen schienen. Sie lachte und warf in einer eleganten Bewegung ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar zurück.

Es sah ganz so aus, fand Sandrew, als er den Club betreten hatte und Harrold unauffällig folgte, als würde die Ausbeute um zehn Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch des Chefredakteurs deutlich spektakulärer ausfallen …

Als Oliver Wood am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, hinunter in die Große Halle schlenderte, um zu frühstücken, dachte er noch immer über den eher seltsam anmutenden Brief nach, den er noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor von Adrien erhalten hatte. Erst nach zwei Wochen hatte er geantwortet, der September neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und das Treffen rückte immer näher.

Wood hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er die Handschrift, die gar nicht zu seinem besten Freund passte, entziffert hatte, ganz zu schweigen von den unzähligen Flecken quer über dem Pergament. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Adrien, das konnte der junge Schotte spüren, doch im Brief war nichts, was er als Anhaltspunkt gebrauchen konnte (nun gut, sah man von dem beunruhigend scharfen, alkoholischen Geruch ab, der dem Blatt entströmte).

Die zwei Wochen, die Adrien gebraucht hatte, um zu antworten, kamen ihm ebenfalls höchst ungewöhnlich vor, war es doch der Kapitän, der immer sofort auf dem neuesten Stand sein wollte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte das Leben in Hogwarts den Lauf der Routine eingenommen, die Stunden liefen wie am Schnürchen, Katie lächelte ihm jedes Mal zu, wenn sie sich begegneten und Cassandra hatte mittlerweile begonnen, ihm in den Pausen und während des Mittagessens griechische Wörter und Phrasen zu lehren. Sein Leben lief also in geordneten Bahnen (mehr oder weniger, wenn man die ständig um Katie und den Albtraum vor zwei Wochen kreisenden Gedanken ignorierte), und dieser Brief hatte jenen Bahnen einen Stein in den Weg gelegt.

All die Überlegungen über Adriens Verhalten brachten Oliver keinen Schritt weiter, und er wollte gerade den Weg zur Großen Halle einschlagen, als Harry Potter aus einem Seitengang trat, ihn erblickte und ihn mit ernstem Blick aufhielt.

„Morgen, Harry! Welche Laus ist dir denn schon über die Leber gelaufen?", begrüßte Oliver den Sucher gut gelaunt und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mir nicht, Oliver", antwortete Harry mit ernster Stimme und erst jetzt bemerkte Wood, dass sein Freund eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in den Händen hielt.

„Was ist dann mit dir los?"

Harry zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Aus deinem Verhalten schließe ich, dass du es noch nicht gelesen hast …"

„Was gelesen, Harry?"

Und Harry hielt ihm wortlos den Tagespropheten hin.

**Anm. der Autorin: Uhuuuuuu welch böser Cliff aber ich verspreche euch , dass es schnell weitergehen wird!! Natürlich hoffe ich wieder auf viele Reviews und dass es euch gefallen hat natürlich auch )**

**Eure Caly**


	13. Sorgen

12

**12. Kapitel ****Sorgen **

**Anm. der Autorin: Wooohoo! Es geht jetzt auch schon weiter … Der Zeitungsartikel trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Wood sich weniger Sorgen um Adrien macht, und das, wo ein Treffen erst in fast zwei Wochen möglich ist! Zu allem Übel findet sich auch noch eine ominöse Notiz von Umbridge auf Woods Schreibtisch … und ein kleines Treffen mit dem Team nimmt eine höchst gefährliche Wendung …**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Caly**

**P.S.: Das Lied bezieht sich – wie ihr sicher merkt – nicht wirklich auf die Inspektion, sondern eher auf jene Dinge, die man so über böse Quidditchkapitäne in Zeitungen liest **

_**He's dangerous, just get it up**_

_**The way he moves so scandalous**_

_**Hot stuff, head to toe**_

_**Where he goes, no one knows …**_

_** Mis-Teeq – Scandalous**_

Als Oliver sah, was da vor ihm in großen Bildern und Lettern auf der Titelseite prangte, war es, als legte sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz. Er blinzelte, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das, was er sah, keine Einbildung war.

„Was zum –"

Fahrig riss er dem betretenen Harry den Tagespropheten aus den Händen, glättete das Blatt und las mit klopfendem Herzen die Schlagzeile – einige Drittklässler, die tuschelnd an ihm vorbeigingen, bemerkte er nicht; Harry aber sehr wohl, und er blickte ihnen böse hinterher.

**KAPITÄN AUF ABWEGEN – Puddlemere-Kapitän ‚ertränkt' Teamkrise** stand in großen Lettern auf der ersten Seite, darunter ein Bild von Adrien, der irgendwo an einer Theke saß und munter ein Glas Whisky nach dem anderen kippte – zusammen mit einer dunkelhaarigen Frau, die Oliver nicht kannte. Der offensichtlich betrunkene Foto-Adrien lachte und seine Hand wanderte den Rücken der Frau entlang, hinunter in Regionen, die er in nüchternem Zustand niemals angefasst hätte.

Woods Hände bebten, als seine Finger das Papier umkrampften und ihm war plötzlich übel.

Mit trockenem Mund las er den kurzen Absatz, der unter dem Bild geschrieben stand.

_Adrien Harrold, Kapitän der Nummer Eins in der Liga – Puddlemere United – versucht mit allen Mitteln über den Rücktritt des Team-Wunderknaben Oliver Wood hinwegzukommen_

_Mehr dazu auf Seite 7_

Leise fluchend blätterte Wood in der Zeitung und verursachte ein kleines Papierchaos, das Harry vorsichtshalber zu beseitigen half. Der junge Sucher legte seinem Professor beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn dann samt Zeitung in den eher weniger betriebsamen Seitengang, aus dem er gekommen war.

„Komm schon, Oliver. Komm hierher, hier sind wir nicht so im Mittelpunkt …"

Der junge Schotte schien etwas abwesend zu sein, als er erneut die Seiten durchblätterte und schließlich auf der siebten haltmachte. Harry hatte den Artikel noch nicht wirklich gelesen und war umso erschrockener darüber, wie viele Fotos von Adrien Harrold geschossen worden waren. Eines zeigte ihn tanzend mit jener dunkelhaarigen Frau, ein anderes trinkend und lachend, ein weiteres, wie er in einer schrägen Fratze die Zunge der Frau zwischen den Zähnen hatte, und wieder ein anderes, wie er mit abgespanntem und müdem Gesicht aus einer Tür trat und sich schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt. Unter diesem Foto befand sich erneut ein kurzer Absatz.

_Trauriger Blick, rastlos: Adrien Harrold auf dem Heimweg vom Training. Er wirkt abwesend und gedankenversunken. Sind seine privaten und beruflichen Probleme die Gründe für die Flucht in den Alkohol?_

Oliver, der diesen Absatz wohl ebenfalls gerade gelesen hatte, schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. „Diese verlogenen …"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, neben all den Bildern, die von Adrien aufgenommen worden waren, erblickte er plötzlich auch sich selbst. Es war ein Foto, das einmal in der Halbzeit eines Spieles aufgenommen worden war – und auf dem er seltsam enttäuscht wirkte. Tatsächlich war bei einem Spiel aufgenommen worden, das, wie er sich erinnerte, sich erst in der zweiten Halbzeit zu ihren Gunsten gewandt hatte – seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der eigentlich einem schlechten Spiel galt, für diesen Schundartikel auszulegen, machte ihn wütend. Auch darunter fanden sich Zeilen.

_Oliver Wood – nach dem Rücktritt aus dem Team nun Lehrer für Flugkampf an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Weiß er von den Eskapaden seines besten Freundes?_

„Was schreiben die da bloß?", murmelte Harry angewidert und begann nun, neben dem immer fahriger werdenden Oliver den Hauptartikel zu lesen, der von einem gewissen Reporter mit den Initialen _TB _verfasst worden war.

_Was es heißt, den besten Freund zu verlieren – das ist eine Situation, die Adrien Harrold (26) – Kapitän von Puddlemere United – in diesen Tagen durchmachen muss._

_Jetzt, eine Wochen nach dem Rücktritt der Hütersensation des Teams und gleichzeitig dem besten Freund Harrolds – Oliver Wood – sieht es so aus, als versuche der junge Kapitän verzweifelt, Ablenkung zu finden – und das mit alarmierenden Auswirkungen._

_Erst gestern sah man ihn in einem der laut Quellen populärsten Clubs in der Innenstadt Muggellondonds, ein Paradies für prominente Zauberer, die ihrer Berühmtheit entgehen und dafür ihre Unbekanntheit bei den Muggeln ausnützen wollen. Dies hatte wohl auch Harrold vor, jedoch die Rechnung ohne die Fotografen gemacht._

_Anstatt seines besten Freundes, mit dem er in vergangenen Tagen solche Trips zu unternehmen pflegte, befand sich an seiner Seite eine unbekannte, dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die aber wahrscheinlich nicht der Zaubererwelt angehört und ihn wohl von seinen trübseligen Gedanken ablenken sollte (siehe Bilder oben). Später am Abend verließen die beiden den Club mit unbekanntem Ziel. _

_Robert Grant, Headcoach von Puddlemere United, war für ein genaueres Interview nicht zu sprechen, dementiert aber die Gerüchte, die sich um teaminterne und persönliche Probleme seines Jägers und Kapitäns ranken – allerdings nicht recht überzeugend._

„_Adrien Harrold hat mit Sicherheit kein Problem, sei es persönlich, noch mit Teammitgliedern oder dem Alkohol!", so die einzige Stellungnahme Grants, doch seine Augen sprechen bei diesem Satz eine andere Sprache, und die Indizien, die gegen Harrold vorliegen, bestätigen die mittlerweile aufkeimenden Vermutungen der Fans und Sportexperten. Der PU-Kapitän ist immerhin nicht gerade als einfacher Mensch bekannt._

_Was geht in Adrien Harrold vor? Steckt er in einer kurzfristigen oder länger währenden Lebenskrise? Niemand weiß, wie es in seinen Gedanken aussieht, und doch sprechen Insider von einem Freundschaftsverrat zwischen ihm und Oliver Wood – eine Ligatragödie, wie sie lange nicht mehr gesehen wurde. tb_

Für einen Moment lang blieb Wood der Mund offen stehen, und beide, er und Harry, schwiegen. Um sie herum hörte man nur das Schnattern einiger vorbeiziehender Schüler und das Prasseln des Regens gegen die nahegelegenen Fenster.

„Oliver?", fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig, als der noch immer mit ausdruckslosem Blick auf den Propheten starrende Schotte kein Wort von sich gab. Der junge Gryffindor wusste, dass es für Wood ein Schock sein musste, dies zu lesen – war Adrien doch wirklich sein bester Freund, und so sehr er auch glauben wollte, dass der Tagesprophet sich die Geschichte rund um die persönlichen Probleme nur ausgedacht hatte, so musste er zugeben, dass die Fotos eindeutig waren.

„Wie können sie es nur wagen, _so etwas_ zu veröffentlichen?!", knurrte Oliver schließlich und knüllte die Zeitung wütend zwischen seinen Händen zusammen. „Wie bei Merlin kommen die auf so einen Schwachsinn? Adrien und ein Alkoholproblem – _meinetwegen?_ Pah! Das ich nicht lache!"

So abwertend er aber auch tat, innerlich bebte er und seine Gedanken rasten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, dass er zu schmerzen begann. Was um Himmels willen war mit Adrien los? Erst der Brief und dann dieser Zeitungsartikel …

„Ich bin mir sicher, die interpretieren da was falsch", versuchte Harry, ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch Erfolg hatte er damit nicht wirklich; dafür war Oliver viel zu aufgekratzt. „Du solltest dich nicht darum scheren! Wann, hast du noch mal gesagt, trefft ihr euch? In eineinhalb Wochen? Sprich mit _ihm selbst_, und glaub nicht das, was die Zeitungen schreiben. Ist ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag, und ich muss es ja wissen, oder?" Er zwinkerte schelmisch.

Etwas besänftigt ließ Wood die Hände mit dem Papierknäuel sinken und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war alles wirklich nicht so schlimm, die wie Zeitung es aufbauschte. Ja – Adrien hatte einfach seinen Spaß gehabt und mal einen über den Durst getrunken, und das war ja etwas, was sie beide in vergangenen Tagen auch manchmal erlebt hatten.

„Du hast Recht, Harry", murmelte der junge Schotte schließlich und räusperte sich. „Ich sollte wirklich nicht so viel auf diesen Schund hier geben …"

Trotz allem aber blieben noch so viele Fragen offen, schoss es ihm wenig später, als er sich von Harry verabschiedet hatte und zurück zu seinem Zimmer schlenderte (der Appetit auf Frühstück war ihm gehörig vergangen). Wenn die Gerüchte wirklich nicht stimmten, was hatte es dann aber mit dem seltsamen, alkoholischen Geruch auf sich, den der Brief schwach zu verströmen schien? Und mit jener Zeile, die ihn erst stutzig gemacht hatte?

_Nun ja … mach dir keine Sorgen um mich hier. Ich komm mit Lee schon zurecht … Irgendwie … sicher …_

Er dachte an vorangegangene Briefe, in denen sein Freund schon so manche Dinge angedeutet hatte (wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können, das nicht wahrzunehmen?) und nahm sich vor, mit Adrien zu sprechen und ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, sollte er tatsächlich solchen Mist bauen. Einigermaßen beruhigt bog er um eine Ecke – und wäre um ein Haar schon wieder mit jemandem zusammengeprallt.

Und er hatte gedacht, mittlerweile hätte wenigstens das aufgehört.

„Verzeihung", murmelte er gedankenverloren und wollte schon weiter seines Weges gehen, bis er bemerkte, dass es – wieder einmal – Katie war, die er fast umgerannt hatte.

„Langsam könnte man meinen, du legst es darauf an", witzelte sie und ihre Augen blitzten. „Was schwirrt dir durch den Kopf? Der Unterrichtsplan für morgen? Ein Schüler, der es einfach nicht schafft, sich auf dem Besen zu halten? Oder bin es etwa ich?"

Der letzte Satz war von ihrer Seite her sehr wohl scherzhaft gemeint, doch Oliver zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und blinzelte.

„Was?"

Katie lächelte und winkte ab. Plötzlich schien sie etwas verlegen. „Vergiss es. Ich weiß, was es ist! Du hast Angst, dass Umbridge dich in deinem Unterricht besuchen kommt und dir mit ihren Inspektionen auf die Nerven geht!" Bei diesen Worten machte sie ein düsteres Gesicht und rollte unheilvoll mit den Augen.

Ach ja. Die Inspektionen.

Vor ein paar Tagen war ein groß aufgemachter Artikel im Tagespropheten erschienen, der alle Schüler und andere, die es wissen wollten, darüber informierte, dass Dolores Umbridge zur Großinquisitorin ernannt worden war und somit die volle Befugnis erhielt, die Lehrkräfte der Schule zu inspizieren, ihre Fähigkeiten zu prüfen und etwaige Änderungen vorzunehmen – ein Ministeriumsgesetz, das im Kollegium viel Unmut (beispielsweise einen kleinen Wutanfall McGonagalls oder einen noch übler gelaunten Snape) und bei ihm selbst ein banges Gefühl in der Magengegend hervorgerufen hatte.

Was führte diese Frau im Schilde? Wie konnte er sich gegen sie wappnen, ohne aufzufallen oder erneut etwas Falsches zu sagen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie in seinen Unterricht kommen würde.

Tatsächlich war ihm auch das im Kopf herumgeschwirrt, wenn auch nicht in jenem Moment, und so nickte er einfach etwas beklommen.

„Genau. Genau das wird's sein …"

Katie schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und hatte offenbar noch keinen Blick in die Zeitung geworfen, denn sie legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf den Oberarm und blickte in seine Augen. „Du machst das schon! Wenn du schon ein aufmüpfiges, rebellierendes Quidditchteam unter Kontrolle halten konntest, schaffst du Umbridge mit links!" Sie zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Was dagegen, wenn ich dich zum Frühstück begleite?"

„Hab keinen Hunger", erwiderte er entschuldigend. „Ich wollte gerade zurück."

„Schade", meinte die Jägerin mit einem Schulterzucken und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Aber ich habe welchen, und werde mir den leckeren Toast mit Marmelade _nicht_ entgehen lassen!"

„Tu das."

Sie lachte, und bevor sie endgültig ging, beugte sie sich ein letztes Mal ganz nahe an ihn heran, so dass ihre Lippen schon fast sein Ohr berührten und ihr Atem über seine Haut strich.

„Übrigens … deine Rose sieht noch immer aus wie am ersten Tag …"

Und mit einem Lächeln, das er nicht deuten konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden. Blinzelnd stand er da und sah ihr hinterher, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl. Ihre lebensfrohe Art war noch immer genauso ansteckend wie früher.

Sie war wirklich faszinierend …

„Oh Mann!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Oliver sich wenig später auf sein Bett fallen, eine kleine Notiz in der Hand, die er dreimal durchgelesen hatte, bevor er endlich glauben konnte (oder musste), dass es wahr war.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Wood,_

_ich, Dolores Umbridge, Großinquisitorin hiesiger Schule, bin dafür verantwortlich, das angestellte Lehrpersonal und deren Fähigkeiten zu überprüfen und dem Ministerium als Bericht vorzulegen sind._

_Aus diesem Grunde nehmen Sie bitte zur Kenntnis, dass diese Überprüfung in Ihrem Gegenstand „Flugkampf" am Dienstag den 23. September in der 6. Einheit stattfinden wird._

_Es verbleibt hochachtungsvoll_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Großinquisitorin_

Das _Hochachtungsvoll_ könntest du dir sparen, du falsche Schlange, dachte er verbittert und rollte sich auf die Seite; die Notiz ließ er achtlos auf seine Bettdecke fallen.

Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte er mit doch etwas rumorendem Magen auf seinem Bett und zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, wie er es anstellen konnte, Umbridge gegenüber nicht erneut die Nerven zu verlieren oder etwas zu sagen, was ihn ‚überführen' konnte – wo sie sich doch ‚passenderweise' die Flugkampfstunde mit jener Klasse ausgesucht hatte, in der Fred, George und Angelina waren. Na toll.

Er brauchte einen guten Plan, und zwar dringend. Dies gestaltete sich allerdings als etwas schwierig, da sich Adrien penetrant in sein Gedankenfeld rückte und seine unerklärliche Verhaltensweise den jungen Schotten nicht losließ.

Wood beschloss schließlich, abzuwarten und zu sehen, was die Zeitungen weiter bringen würden. So wie er die Presse kannte, fand sie schnell ein neues Opfer, dass sie publik zur Schau stellen konnten – und wenn der ganze Rummel abgeklungen war, würde er endlich mit Adrien sprechen können.

Ob er wohl den Artikel schon gesehen hatte? Was er dazu sagte?

Leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen verworrenen Gedanken; er blinzelte und besann sich, dann rappelte er sich auf und eilte zur Tür, nicht ohne vorher sein Shirt gerade zu zupfen. Vorsichtig öffnete er und blickte direkt in Professor McGonagalls perlmuttfarbene Augen, die einen seltsamen Hauch von Besorgnis in sich trugen.

„Minerva, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, Oliver?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage und der junge Schotte bat seine Kollegin ins Zimmer, wo sie auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm und die Hände im Schoß faltete. Oliver selbst nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Für einen Augenblick fochten ihre Augen einen stummen Kampf aus, dann meinte er: „Was gibt's?"

McGonagall zögerte, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Im Prinzip nichts … nur … wie geht es Ihnen?"

Dieser Satz ließ Wood sofort wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Adrien.

Er räusperte sich und stützte sich seufzend auf die Tischplatte ab, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leerer Ausdruck in seine Augen trat.

„Ich weiß, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Professor. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen – den Artikel habe ich bereits gesehen und werde ihn wohl nicht weiter beachten …"

„Dann denken Sie also nicht –"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie bestimmt und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, seine Stimme klang zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. „Die Zeitungen haben oft genug unwahre Dinge geschrieben, sei es über ihn oder über mich. Was die Bilder angeht, so glaube ich, dass sie Sachen darin interpretieren, die so niemals geschehen sind. Damit ist das Thema erledigt."

Die Professorin hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn über die Ränder ihrer eckigen Brillengläser an, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie versuchen wollte, in seine Seele zu blicken.

„Erledigt? Dieser an schamlose Verleumdung grenzende Artikel ist für Sie _erledigt_?"

„Ja. Was soll ich in Ihren Augen tun, Minerva? Eine öffentliche Stellungnahme abgeben?"

„Vielleicht."

Wood erhob sich hitzig und wanderte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster hin und her.

„Ein sehr unkluger Schachzug, fürchte ich. Damit würde ich mich Umbridge freiwillig auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren – ein Lehrer, der im öffentlichen Interesse steht, allem Anschein nach einen alkoholabhängigen Freund hat und zufällig noch mit Harry Potter gut befreundet ist und an dessen Erzählungen glaubt? Ich bitte Sie! Wenn ich das tue, kann ich meine Koffer auch gleich packen und gehen!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie nun beide und Oliver, der es jetzt ein wenig bereute, sich so in Rage geredet zu haben, ließ sich wieder kleinlaut auf seinem Stuhl nieder. McGonagall schien nachzudenken, doch als sie letztendlich wieder etwas sagte, sah sie versöhnlicher aus.

„Sie haben Recht, Oliver. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich nicht klug, die Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr auf Sie zu lenken. Ich dachte nur … wissen Sie, Adrien Harrold war vor vielen Jahren auch einmal mein Schüler, und ich kenne seine Art. Dieser Artikel hier … vielleicht geht Ihnen das ja nahe …"

Glaubte hier denn niemand an Adriens Unschuld und an eine Missinterpretation der Sachlage?

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Und wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden – ich habe noch zu tun."

Jetzt wieder ein wenig mehr aufgebracht erhob sich der junge Schotte und geleitete seine Kollegin zur Tür, wo sie sich mit einem vielsagenden Blick verabschiedete.

Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, ließ sich Wood zurück aufs Bett fallen und schlug mit der Faust wütend in sein Kissen. Was war nur plötzlich los? Kaum waren seine ‚Probleme' mit dem Albtraum und Katie im Griff, kam der nächste Schlag. Warum konnte nicht einfach alles nach Plan verlaufen?

_Ach, ist in deinem Leben jemals schon etwas durchgehend nach Plan verlaufen?_, meldete sich eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, und er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

Jetzt war keine Zeit für Selbstzweifel. Es gab andere Dinge, denen er seine Sorge und Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste – und Adrien, den er ohnehin bald treffen würde, war im Moment noch das kleinere Übel.

Umbridge glaubhaft den ministeriumstreuen, qualifizierten Lehrer vorzuspielen, würde bedeutend schwieriger werden …

Stupsen.

Es war ein beständiges Stupsen, das ihn seit einigen Minuten unaufhörlich versuchte, zu wecken und seine ohnehin schon geschädigte Schulter traktierte.

„Herr Adrien? Sir?"

Die hohe, piepsige Stimme riss ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Das durchs Schlafzimmerfenster hereinfallende Sonnenlicht schmerzte, und schnell kniff er die Lider wieder zu. Doch das war nicht das einzige Problem, denn seine Glieder waren bleischwer und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen schlagen.

Adrien stöhnte leise und rollte sich auf den Rücken, wo er eine Weile schwer atmend liegen blieb und erstmals das pelzige, ekelige Gefühl im Mund registrierte. Was zum Teufel war gestern bloß geschehen? Wie er nach Hause gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr; und zuhause musste er sein, denn die Stimme, die ihn geweckt hatte, hatte er eindeutig als die Cubbys identifiziert. Was mit dieser dunkelhaarigen Frau passiert war, deren Namen er vergessen hatte, wusste er auch nicht mehr.

Wieder stupste ihn die Hauselfe in die Seite. „Der Herr muss aufstehen, Sir! Cubby hat schlimme Neuigkeiten, oh ja!"

Der Kapitän blinzelte erneut und schaffte es endlich, sich auf seine Ellbogen aufzustützen. Seine Sicht klarte langsam auf und Cubby trat in sein Blickfeld, die Hände betreten in den Weiten ihres Geschirrtuchs vergraben, ein Ausdruck stummen Entsetzens in ihren großen Glubschaugen.

„Cubby!", flüsterte er heiser und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast zwei Uhr nachmittags, Sir. Cubby hat den Herrn schlafen lassen, weil er doch erst um sechs Uhr nach Hause gekommen ist!"

„Um sechs?", fragte Adrien ungläubig und schaffte es endlich, sich aufzusetzen. Die Bettdecke rutschte seinen nackten, athletischen Oberkörper hinunter und er fröstelte. Zudem plagte ihn ein höllischer Durst. „Ich weiß gar nichts mehr …"

„Cubby weiß das", erwiderte die Hauselfe, zuckte kurz darauf unmerklich zusammen, als ob sie befürchtete, für diese Aussage bestraft zu werden (obwohl sie wusste, dass sie von Adrien keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte) und wuselte zum Fensterbrett, wo sie ein Glas mit Saft hingestellt hatte.

„Hier, der Herr muss trinken", meinte sie hilfsbereit und reichte ihm das Glas, das er in einem Zug leer trank. Danach hatte das pelzige Gefühl ein wenig nachgelassen, doch der Durst war geblieben.

„Es tut mir Leid, Cubby", murmelte er schließlich betreten, als er den traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Hauselfe bemerkte. Er musste wirklich damit aufhören. „Aber weißt du … manchmal ist es nicht so einfach, mit sich selbst fertig zu werden."

Cubby nickte, doch Besorgnis sprach aus ihren Augen, und sie schien wegen etwas schrecklich nervös zu sein. Natürlich, sie hatte von einer schlechten Neuigkeit gesprochen.

„Was ist los, Cubby? Welche schlechten Neuigkeiten gibt es denn?", sprach er sie schließlich darauf an, als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und sich streckte und dehnte.

„Der Herr muss andere Lösungen für seine Probleme finden!", quiekte Cubby mit kullernden Augen und sie trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Er schadet sich sonst nur selbst, sich und seinem Ruf!"

„Wovon redest du, Cubby?" Adrien war hellhörig geworden und fixierte die Hauselfe mit seinem Blick, die darunter zu schrumpfen schien. „Was ist passiert?"

Cubby, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, seufzte tief und zog aus den Falten ihres Geschirrtuchs eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, und obwohl der Kapitän nicht wissen konnte, was kam, erfasste ihn ein eisiges Gefühl und ihm war mit einem Mal schlecht.

„Was hast du da? Komm schon, zeig es mir!", verlangte er und streckte seine zitternde Hand aus, er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. „Na los!"

Die Hauselfe wimmerte leise und übergab die unheilvolle Zeitung ihrem Herrn, der sie auseinanderschlug, das Papier glättete – und erstarrte.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm und seine Augen wanderten hektisch über das, was er auf der ersten Seite zu sehen bekam. „Verdammte Scheiße!"

Fahrig blätterte er auf die angegebene Seite weiter hinten in der Zeitung und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment der Ohnmacht nahe. An all das, was er hier sah, konnte er sich nur mehr schemenhaft bis gar nicht mehr erinnern.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", fluchte er leise und überflog den Artikel, den der Tagesprophet abgedruckt hatte – und mit jeder Zeile pochte sein Herz schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte und Cubby sich beklommen in eine Ecke des Raumes verdrückt hatte, saß Adrien noch immer wie versteinert auf der Bettkante und rührte sich nicht, sprach nichts, war mit einem Mal hellwach. Erst dann fiel sein Blick auf die leere Whiskyflasche, die er abends zuvor noch geleert hatte und die nun auf einem Kleidungsberg vor sich hin vegetierte.

Unruhig stand er auf und stromerte in seinem Schlafzimmer umher – als er an seinem Spiegel vorbeikam, hielt er inne.

Der Adrien, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegensah, war ihm so fremd, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Helle Augen, die ihren Glanz verloren hatten, blickten ihn unter dunklen Ringen aus einem abgespannten, leeren Gesicht an.

Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild.

Wann war es geschehen? Wann war der Alkohol zu seiner einzigen Problemlösung geworden? Wann hatte die Einsamkeit wieder so über ihn Besitz ergriffen und hatte ihn überrollt wie eine eiskalte Welle? _Wann_ hatte er so dermaßen die Kontrolle über sich verloren?

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er auch noch seinen besten Freund mit in die missliche Lage hineingezogen hatte.

„Oliver …", flüsterte er heiser und berührte sacht mit einem Finger das Bild des jungen Schotten auf dem Papier. Der ehemalige Hüter sah blass und abgespannt aus – und obwohl es Adrien als Bild von einem vergangenen Spiel bekannt war, hatte er das Gefühl, das Wood in diesem Moment nicht anders aussah. Hatte er den Artikel schon gesehen? Wie musste er sich jetzt fühlen?

„Was habe ich bloß getan …?"

Der restliche Sonntag und der ganze Montag vergingen für Oliver quälend langsam, und McGonagall war nicht die letzte Person gewesen, die ihn auf den Zeitungsartikel mit Adrien angesprochen hatte. Nach Dumbledore, Cassandra, den Weasley-Zwillingen und einer überaus besorgten Katie war nun auch Angelina am Montagnachmittag in einem Korridor zu ihm gestoßen und hatte ihn über den Artikel ausgefragt.

Jedoch waren ihre Fragen nicht bohrend oder abschätzend, nein – ganz so, wie es sich für eine beste Freundin gehörte, drängte sie ihn nicht und verstand sogar, dass er versuchte, sich nicht so viel aus dem Gerede zu machen.

„Harry könnte Recht haben, weißt du – vielleicht haben die sich wirklich nur eine passende Story zu den Bildern ausgedacht", vermutete sie stirnrunzelnd, als sie den Gang im siebten Stock hinunterschlenderten. „Das, was in Zeitungen steht, ist doch noch lang nicht wahr! Denen wird wahrscheinlich eine gute Story gefehlt haben und _zack_, hatten sie schon ein Opfer, dem sie was andichten konnten!"

Oliver nickte bloß und schulterte seine Tasche mit den Notizen für den Unterricht. Der Vormittag war dem strömenden Regen zum Opfer gefallen und sie hatten ihn drin verbringen müssen – mit Theorien zu verschiedenen Flugmanövern oder – im Falle der Erstklässler – richtigen Besenstielhaltungen, und das alles in dem von McGonagall angebotenen leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Hör auf, dir Gedanken darüber zu machen!", schalt die junge Kapitänin schließlich ihren besten Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach ich doch gar nicht …"

„Ach nein, es ist dir auch kaum anzusehen", erwiderte Angelina sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Sturheit. „Das ist wieder mal typisch du; du versuchst allen weiszumachen, dass es dir völlig gleichgültig ist, und in Wirklichkeit frisst es dich von innen auf! Ich kenn dich doch, Oliver!"

Sie knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite und schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick. „Du solltest langsam lernen, zu sagen, was du denkst. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, weißt du noch?"

„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich jene Nacht vergessen …", murmelte Oliver mit rauer Stimme, während sie um eine Ecke bogen und die Statue einer ziemlich hässlichen Hexe mit schauderhaften Furunkeln passierten. Dass er mittlerweile an seiner damaligen Entscheidung gehörig zweifelte, sagte er Angelina nicht. Der Zeitpunkt für ein solches Gespräch würde schon noch kommen.

„Na siehst du! Also?"

Wood seufzte und rückte seine Tasche zurecht, bevor er den Entschluss fasste, doch mit Angelina zu reden. Ihre Ratschläge und Aufmunterungsreden konnten manchmal wahre Wunder wirken – das hatte er bei manchem verlorenen Schulspiel erkannt.

„Es ist einfach so, dass …", begann er zögernd und blickte die Siebtklässlerin von der Seite her an. „Weißt du, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen! Das Schlimmste ist nicht, dass die Zeitungen vielleicht Mist gedruckt haben, sondern … sondern dass ich es ihm sogar zutrauen würde, Angelina …"

Diese Antwort schien die Jägerin ernsthaft zu verblüffen. „Zutrauen? Warum?"

„Wenn du je geglaubt hast, ich wäre schwierig, dann solltest du Adrien erst einmal kennenlernen", erwiderte Oliver beklommen und lehnte sich an die Wand des verlassenen Korridors, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. „Er ist unendlich loyal und mir der beste Freund, den ich mir wünschen kann. Wenn man ihn besser kennt, entdeckt man sogar eine gewisse Art von Humor an ihm. Als ich bei Puddlemere auf der Reserve anfing, wusste ich nicht so Recht, wohin ich mich wenden sollte. Schließlich waren alle anderen älter als ich, und ich kam auch noch frisch von der Schule. Aber Adrien hat das nicht gestört, im Gegenteil. Wir wurden schnell Freunde und entdeckten gemeinsame Interessen. Irgendwie waren wir vom selben Schlag, wenn du verstehst was ich meine …"

Angelina, die neben ihrem Freund an der Wand lehnte, nickte verständnisvoll.

„Nun musst du aber wissen, dass … naja … Adrien es nicht immer sehr leicht hatte. Er ist nicht gerade das, was man als einfachen Menschen bezeichnen kann – und damit ist er oft angeeckt. Erst als ich schon einige Monate bei Puddlemere war und mich scheinbar als Einziger am besten mit Adrien verstand – was mir damals irgendwie nicht ganz klar war -, klärte mich unser Coach eines Tages darüber auf, dass Adrien vor meinem Einstieg nicht gerade – nun ja, nicht gerade der private Mittelpunkt der Mannschaft war, verstehst du? Ein Kapitän, dem man Respekt und Aufmerksamkeit zollt, und mehr auch nicht. Rob sagte, es fiele den anderen schwer, auf ihn zuzugehen und mehr als eine berufliche Basis aufzubauen – und er gratulierte mir augenzwinkernd dazu, dass ich es geschafft hätte. Seine Worte aber hatten mich nachdenklich gemacht – wie musste Adriens Leben vor meinem Eintritt in die Mannschaft ausgesehen haben? Wie muss es jetzt aussehen? Ich habe nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, er hätte bestimmt sofort dicht gemacht. Wenn es um persönliche Emotionen geht, ist er sogar noch schlimmer als ich."

Er seufzte erneut und richtete den Blick an die Korridordecke. „Jetzt höre ich all diese Gerüchte und versuche, ihnen keinen Glauben zu schenken … aber was ist, Angelina, wenn die alte Einsamkeit ihn jetzt noch mehr mitnimmt als früher? Was, wenn er damit nicht umgehen kann und wirklich …" Wood brach ab und schwieg. Angelina legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm und strich sanft darüber.

„Du glaubst, dass ihm der Weggang des einzigen Freundes, den er hatte, so zu schaffen macht?"

Oliver nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Der Brief, den er mir geschrieben hat – er roch nach Alkohol. Und er schrieb auch, dass er _irgendwie schon zurecht kommt_ … es würde alles zusammenpassen!"

„Ach Calum …"

Woods Kopf ruckte bei der Erwähnung seines zweiten Vornamens herum und seine Augen sahen direkt in die Angelinas, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„So hast du mich schon lange nicht mehr genannt", stellte er schwach grinsend fest und stieß sich von der Wand ab, seine Freundin tat es ihm gleich.

„Stimmt. Und so nenne ich dich auch nur, wenn du wieder mal so in deinen Sorgen versinkst, dass niemand mehr an dich herankommt. Glaub mir, solche Situationen hab ich deinerzeit hier oft erlebt."

Sie zwinkerte, und Oliver fühlte, wie sein Herz allmählich leichter wurde. Anscheinend hatte es doch etwas genützt, seine Sorgen auszusprechen.

„Was rätst du mir?", wollte er schließlich wissen, als sie durch einen Geheimgang weitermarschierten.

„Ich würde mit ihm reden. Aber nicht per Eulenpost – persönlich. Man kann viel Unsinn in einem Brief schreiben, damit andere sich keine Sorgen machen. Sprich einfach mit ihm, das wird ihm gut tun. Hey, sieh mich nicht so an! Alicias Mutter ist Psychologin, schon vergessen? Das kommt halt heraus, wenn man die Sommerferien bei Spinnets verbringt und sich dafür interessiert."

Wood lachte. Alicias nichtmagische Mutter, die in ihrem Beruf verzweifelte Menschen beriet, hatte er schon vergessen, genauso wie Alicias ‚gut gemeinte Ratschläge' die sie ihm in der Phase der Nervosität immer gegeben hatte. Jetzt, wo er sich daran erinnerte, musste er lächeln, auch wenn es ihn damals beinahe zur Weißglut getrieben hatte – sehr zum Spaß von Fred und George.

„Und was den Tagespropheten angeht", sprach Angelina weiter, als sie bereits im zweiten Stock angekommen waren und sie sich langsam auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machen musste, „lass ihn reden und Gras über die Sache wachsen. Vielleicht hat Adrien ja mit diesem Artikel eingesehen, dass sein Verhalten nichts bringt – wenn es denn wahr ist. Die werden ihn schnell vergessen."

„Du hast vermutlich Recht", stimmte Oliver ihr zu und betrachtete seine Schuhe. „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich abwarten …"

„Ist besser so, glaub mir. Ich muss jetzt leider los, McGonagall dreht mir den Kragen um, wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Wood suchend nach rechts und nach links blickte, einen leeren Korridor zur Kenntnis nahm und dann Angelina in eine Umarmung zog, die sie erst verwundert, doch dann lächelnd erwiderte.

„Danke, Angelina. Was würde ich wohl ohne dich machen?"

„Dein Geld für teure Psychologinnen ausgeben", scherzte sie zwinkernd und erntete dafür einen Knuff in die Seite. „Hey, war nur ein Witz!"

„Das habe ich auch angenommen", erwiderte er grinsend, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Wir sehen uns."

„Ja, wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich die Jägerin zwinkernd und war mit einem Lächeln auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden, ziemlich in Eile, vermutlich wegen McGonagall. Ein letztes Mal wandte sie sich allerdings um, so als hätte sie etwas vergessen und meinte: „Ach, und Oliver … heute Abend gibt's ne kleine Teamsitzung unten im Kapitänsbüro. Wie sieht's aus, bist du dabei?"

Erfreut über die Einladung schob sich ein Lächeln auf Woods Lippen. „Klar! Ich meine …", er dämpfte die Stimme und blickte erneut umher, „wenn mich niemand sieht, natürlich gern. Ich möchte mich nicht so gerne am Tag vor der blöden Inspektion von Umbridge erwischen lassen."

„Na dann, bis heut Abend um acht", grinste die Kapitänin frech und war nun wirklich endgültig verschwunden.

Oliver schmunzelte, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging seines Weges. Er freute sich auf das Treffen und war erleichtert, dass er mit Angelina unbeschwert und frei über alles reden konnte.

Er versuchte allerdings nicht, sich auszumalen, wie ‚ruhig und ausgeglichen' Angelina mit ihren Ratschlägen sein würde, wenn er ihr von seinem Albtraum und seiner Einsicht erzählte.

„Komm schon, Oliver. Und das sollen wir dir jetzt glauben, ja?", meinte Fred Weasley spöttisch und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Butterbier. Das Team der Gryffindors samt Oliver befand sich in Angelinas Kapitänsbüro, das sich in seiner Erscheinung seit der Kapitänszeit des jungen Schotten nur etwas gewandelt hatte. Die einzige Veränderung, die zu erkennen war, war die verringerte Anzahl an Quidditchzeitschriften und fetten Ordnern mit Spielstrategien, die sich sonst in den Regalen gehäuft hatten.

„Wieso denn nicht?", kam es lachend von Oliver, der ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche nahm. „Was ist so abwegig daran?"

Der Rest des Teams verfolgte die Debatte gespannt und hatte es sich in den Stühlen rund um den Schreibtisch bequem gemacht; und sogar Ron Weasley, der erst ziemlich erstaunt über Olivers Anwesenheit gewesen war, lachte und scherzte nun genauso mit ihm, als gehöre er zu ihnen.

„Was daran abwegig ist? Das will ich dir sagen, mein Guter: Nie im Leben kannst du mir erzählen, dass Finbar Quigley früher Angst vorm Fliegen hatte! Sieh ihn dir doch mal an!"

Dass Oliver seinem größten Treibervorbild so etwas unterstellte, war für Fred einfach unfassbar; und noch viel schlimmer war das triumphierende Lächeln, das die Lippen des Schotten zierte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dein Weltbild zu zerstören … aber es ist so, wie ich es sage. Finbar hatte ganz gewaltige Angst davor, in der Luft zu schweben, und das bis zu seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts! Hat er mir selbst erzählt. Touché!"

Fred war für einen Augenblick still und saß mit weitgeöffneten Augen ungläubig da; und gerade wollte er zum Gegenargument ansetzen, als Angelina dazwischen ging.

„Hört endlich auf damit, bevor ihr euch noch die Schädel einschlagt!"

Grummelnd verschränkte der Zwilling die Arme vor der Brust und murmelte vor sich hin, doch als Oliver ihm als Zeichen der Versöhnung seine Flasche zum Anstoßen hinhielt, reagierte er versöhnlich und stieß mit seiner Flasche dagegen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?"

„Danke, zur Kenntnis genommen. Kompliment zurück!", konterte Oliver gelassen und lachte mit der Runde. Dann wandte er sich an Angelina und Alicia. „Könntet ihr mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?"

„Na klar, rück raus", kam es von der gut gelaunten Alicia, die ihn gespannt anblickte.

„Nun ja … Umbridge hat mir für morgen ihre Inspektion angedroht … am Nachmittag, in eurer Stunde. Würde es euch was ausmachen …"

„… uns wie normale, deine Unterrichtsmethoden toll findende Schülerinnen zu benehmen und jeglichen Kontakt zu dir zu bestreiten?", vollendete Angelina augenzwinkernd den Satz.

„So krass hätte ich es zwar nicht ausgedrückt, aber… so in etwa, ja", grinste Oliver verlegen und sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Oliver", versicherte ihm Alicia und mit einem Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge fügte sie hinzu: „Und dass die zwei sich benehmen, kriegen wir auch noch hin."

„Danke! Ihr seid –"

„Die Größten …"

„… wissen wir!"

Die beiden Jägerinnen grinsten ihn an, und es war ihm etwas leichter ums Herz.

Die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener und es war bereits kurz nach neun Uhr. Wood war ungesehen zu den Umkleiden gekommen und beschloss, bald das Weite zu suchen, um von niemandem mehr gesehen zu werden – da klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür.

Das Team zuckte zusammen und starrte unisono auf die Tür, an der es erneut klopfte; und sie alle konnten ein leises und doch hörbar deutliches _chrm chrm_ auf der anderen Seite vernehmen.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Oliver lautlos und sah mit schreckensweit geöffneten Augen zu Angelina hinüber, die erstarrt zu sein schien; dann aber kam Leben in das Team. Möglichst leise erhoben sie sich; Fred ließ die Butterbierflaschen verschwinden, George räumte einige Spielskizzen auf die Schreibtischplatte und die Mädchen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Versteck für Oliver, der unfähig war, nachzudenken oder sich zu bewegen.

_Wenn sie dich hier findet … jetzt … hier … bist du erledigt …_

Von draußen ertönte erneut das leise _chrm chrm,_ gefolgt von der unheilvollen, mädchenhaften Stimme.

„Entschuldigung? Ist hier noch jemand?"

So unschuldig diese Frage erst auch klingen mochte, wenn man genauer hinhörte, erkannte man, dass Umbridge genau wusste, dass sich noch jemand in dem Büro befand. Oliver hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wusste, _wer _genau es war.

„Schnell, hier rein!", zischte Angelina fast lautlos, packte Oliver unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn hinüber zu einem ziemlich alten und vermoderten Aktenschrank, in dem selbst der junge Schotte nie etwas aufbewahrt hatte.

Ein „Muss das sein?" sparte sich Wood allerdings, da er den modrigen Schrank einer Entdeckung von Umbridge bei Weitem vorzog. So stieg er mit angehaltenem Atem in den Schrank, Angelina schloss mit einem leisen Klicken die Tür und Finsternis legte sich auf seine Augen.

Von draußen hörte er die dumpfen Schritte der anderen, sie mussten sich wieder hingesetzt haben, um beiläufig zu tun, und Angelina war bestimmt gegangen, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Wir stecken gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung", hörte Oliver die Kapitänin sagen und fand, dass sie sich ziemlich glaubhaft anhörte.

Wieder ertönte das mädchenhafte _chrm chrm_, und Wood liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken hinunter. Seine Hände zerknüllten fahrig den Stoff seines Umhangs und er zwang sich dazu, möglichst nicht zu atmen.

„Mir tut es Leid, meine Liebe, Sie hier stören zu müssen", vernahm er Umbridges zuckersüße Stimme, und vorsichtshalber hielt er den Atem noch etwas länger an.

„Ist nicht schlimm, Professor", antwortete Angelina, und zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte Oliver Unruhe in ihrer Stimme. „Um was geht es?"

„Ach", seufzte Umbridge theatralisch. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Professor Wood im Schloss nirgends finden. Dabei müsste ich noch wichtige Dinge wegen der Inspektion morgen mit ihm besprechen. Sie haben ihn nicht zufällig gesehen?"

Der letzte Satz klang nicht mehr unschuldig, sondern berechnend und kalt, und Wood war sich sicher, dass Umbridge die arme Angelina in diesem Moment mit einem schrecklich bohrenden Blick bedachte.

Stille. Dann …

„N-nein, nein Professor. Ich habe Ol- ich meine, Professor Wood nicht gesehen", hörte er Angelina sagen. „Schon seit heute Mittag nicht mehr."

„Ah …", machte Umbridge wissend, und überzeugt klang sie bei Weitem nicht. Doch – war es ein Wunder? Eine Fügung irgendwelcher höheren Mächte? – ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein und verlangte nicht, das Büro zu betreten.

„Dann werde ich ihn wohl oben im Schloss verpasst haben. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja noch, ihn zu finden. Dankeschön für die Auskunft, meine Liebe."

Und mit diesen Worten hörte man sich entfernende Schritte und das Schließen der Tür.

Wood kauerte eine ganze Viertelstunde in seinem Kasten und lauschte dem gespielten Gespräch draußen im Büro über irgendwelche Taktiken. Langsam ging seine Frischluft aus, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, gesehen zu werden, falls Umbridge es sich anders überlegte und doch zurückkam.

Endlich, es kam ihm vor wie nach einer Ewigkeit, holte Angelina ihn aus dem Schrank.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte sie, und er konnte sie zittern spüren, als sie ihm aufhalf.

„Verdammt knapp", pflichtete ihr ein bleichgesichtiger George Weasley bei, der noch immer halb erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Alicia und Katie waren sprachlos und saßen einfach nur da, doch Oliver konnte in einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Katie die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Er warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu, doch sie sah es nicht.

„Woher will die Kröte wissen, dass du hier bist? Von wegen Details wegen der Inspektion besprechen, das macht sie doch bei den anderen Lehrern genauso wenig!" George raufte sich die Haare und stützte den Kopf auf seinen Händen ab; alle anderen waren seiner Meinung. Woher hatte Umbridge die Vermutung, dass Oliver bei ihnen war? Was wusste sie? Wozu war sie fähig?

Drückende Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen", murmelte der junge Schotte schließlich betreten und langte nach der Türklinge, den Umhang über dem Arm. Als er zurückblickte, sah ihm sein ehemaliges Team entgegen, und es schmerzte ihn, dass sie ihre Freundschaft dermaßen verstecken mussten.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist", lockerte schließlich Fred die Situation auf und brachte Wood dazu, schwach zu lächeln.

„Danke für die Einladung …", erwiderte er und hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Ich geh dann mal …"

„Bye …", kam es siebenstimmig und ziemlich bedrückt zurück und Oliver lächelte ein letztes Mal, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich so vorsichtig wie noch nie in seinem Leben in der Dunkelheit zurück ins Schloss stahl.

**Das war's wieder einmal für heute das nächste Kapitel wird nur von der Inspektion handeln, demnach kürzer sein und schneller on kommen )**

**Schönen Tag noch und lasst bitte viele liebe Reviews da süchtig ist **

**Eure Lala**

**Ach ja, und für alle unter euch, die Finbar Quigley nicht kennen: Treiber der irischen Nationalmannschaft )**


	14. Die Inspektion

12

**12.1. Kapitel Die Inspektion**

**Anm. der Autorin: Soooo … letztendlich hab ich das Kapitel doch geteilt … ja ich weiß, Schande über mich Willkommen zum Unterkapitel 12.1. Wenn die Inspektion, die ja jetzt folgt, mal vorüber ist, wenden wir uns wieder sehr interessanten Dingen zu … ;)**

**Zuvor aber muss Oliver Umbridges Fragen über sich ergehen lassen und zusehen, dass er nichts Falsches von sich gibt … drücken wir ihm mal die Daumen **

**Außerdem kann Fred nach Ende der Inspektion mit einigen interessanten Neuigkeiten aufwarten, die unseren Professor mal wieder in die Bredouille bringen – wagt er auch diesmal ein Risiko? Wir werden sehen … **

**Und wie immer: Reviews erwünscht!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Caly**

**P.S.: Das Lied – wieder mal – seltsam Aber naja, sinngemäß kommt's vielleicht hin :D**

_**Drah di ned um, oh oh oh**_

_**Schau schau**_

_**Der Kommissar geht um, oh oh oh **_

_**Wenn er di anschaut und du weißt warum …**_

_** Falco – Der Kommissar**_

Der Dienstagmorgen brach kühl und windig an, war aber glücklicherweise regenfrei, wie Wood, der bereits um sechs Uhr aufgewacht war, mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster feststellte. Sein Magen rumorte und er fühlte sich ziemlich nervös. Das Erlebnis am Abend hatte ihn noch hibbeliger gemacht, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war. Eine Zeit lang tigerte er rastlos in seinem Zimmer herum und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alle möglichen Fragen durch, mit denen Umbridge ihn drangsalieren konnte, gefolgt von den dazupassenden Antworten, doch nach einer Weile klang für ihn alles nach aufgesetzter Heuchelei, und er gab es auf, bevor er sich selbst verrückt machte.

Das, was die Sache so nervenaufreibend machte, war die Tatsache, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was auf ihn zukam.

Schließlich schleppte er sich mit pochendem Herzen unter die Dusche und streckte und dehnte seine Muskeln und Glieder, in denen noch immer der Schrecken von gestern zu lauern schienen. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf seine Haut und erweckte seine Lebensgeister, und als er frisch rasiert, gewaschen und ordentlich angezogen hinunter in die Große Halle schlenderte, fühlte er sich etwas mutiger.

_Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen … die Schüler mögen deinen Unterricht, und sie mögen dich … naja … mit Ausnahme der Slytherins vielleicht … aber du hast heute Nachmittag Angelina, Alicia und die Zwillinge … alles wird gut …_

„Na, schon aufgeregt?", war das erste, was Cassandra sagte, als sie sich wenig später neben ihm am Lehrertisch niederließ. „Glaub mir, so schlimm wie du tust, ist es gar nicht."

Oliver, der keinen Bissen hinunterbrachte, ließ ein hohles Lachen hören. „Ach ja? Und woher weißt _du_ das?"

„Na weil ich meine Inspektion gestern schon hatte", antwortete die junge Griechin gelassen und schob sich ein Stück Würstchen in den Mund. Nach dem sie hinuntergeschluckt hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Sie war nicht aufdringlich oder unfreundlich, sondern hat mich einfach nur nach meiner Ausbildung und meiner Herkunft gefragt. Sonst nichts. Du siehst Gespenster, Oliver!"

„Nein, sehe ich nicht, Cassandra. Die Frau hat es auf mich abgesehen, schon seit sie weiß, wer ich bin und welche Freundschaften ich pflege. Die will doch nur einen Grund, um mich abservieren zu können. Toll – eine Gefahr für das Ministerium weniger! Fast schon ist es, als kennt sie jeden Schritt, den ich tue!"

„Wieso das denn?"

Flüsternd, so dass keiner der anderen Lehrer sie hören konnte, erzählte Oliver ihr von dem turbulenten Vorabend. Als er geendet hatte, machte Cassandra große Augen.

„Du hast dich hinunter zu deinen Freunden geschlichen?"

„Ja. Sie haben mich eingeladen!"

„Und wenn sie dich erwischt hätte?"

„Hat sie aber nicht!"

Cassandra legte die Stirn in Falten und setzte einen Blick auf, der auch gut zu Hermine Granger gepasst hätte. Ihr Ton allerdings klang besänftigt.

„Stimmt. Sei froh, dass du so gute Freunde hast. Auch wenn eine Freundschaft zu ihnen gefährlich für dich sein kann."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Würstchen zu und überließ einen vollends irritierten Wood sich selbst, dem der Hunger wieder einmal gänzlich vergangen war.

Wie er es schließlich geschafft hatte, den Vormittagsunterricht und das Mittagessen ohne Schweißausbrüche oder panische Herzklopfattacken zu überstehen, war ihm später ein Rätsel. Als er zur siebten Stunde den sanft abfallenden Hang hinunter zum Quidditchfeld schlenderte, in der einen Hand den Besen, in der anderen seine Tasche, fühlte er sich, als hätte jemand ziemlich schwere Beinschützer an seinen Schienbeinen befestigt.

_Du schaffst das schon … ja, du schaffst das schon … Cassandra hat es auch geschafft … was die Griechin schafft, schaffst du allemal …_

Obwohl es noch nicht geläutet hatte, war bereits die gesamte siebte Gryffindorklasse im Stadion versammelt, alle mit ihren Besen in den Händen und einem aufmunternden Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern. Umbridge war nirgends zu sehen.

Fred und George traten an Oliver heran, als er die Gruppe erreicht hatte und die Klasse ihn begrüßte.

„Bleib locker, Oliver …"

„… sonst wird das nie was …

„… du kriegst das schon …

„… und wenn nicht, können wir der Alten immer noch einen über den Schädel ziehen …"

Die beiden lachten, und Oliver erlaubte sich ein nervöses Grinsen, bevor er sie zurück in die Gruppe schickte und sich umsah. Von Umbridge weit und breit keine Spur. Gut. Er würde eben ohne sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen.

_Ganz normal …_

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle wisst noch, was wir letzte Stunde geübt haben, nicht wahr?", rief er und ging vor der Gruppe auf und ab, damit ihn auch ein jeder verstehen konnte. Manche Augen folgten immer noch verstohlen dem Feuerblitz in seiner Hand, der selbst jetzt noch eine Kuriosität darstellte.

Joshua Jameson, der vierschrötige Junge, der sich erfolglos als Hüter beworben hatte und seitdem etwas kleinlaut geworden war, hob die Hand.

„Joshua?"

„Den geschlossenen Angriff auf den Feind", spulte er eifrig herunter und erntete dafür von seinen Klassenkameraden unterdrücktes Kichern und von Fred und George einen geflüsterten Kommentar, der sich wie „Holzkopf" anhörte. Jameson schien Gefallen an solchen Manövern gefunden zu haben.

„Sehr richtig, Joshua. Der geschlossene Angriff auf den Feind. Nun, wie wir letztes Mal schon besprochen haben, bilden sich dabei immer Gruppen von fünf oder sechs Fliegern, die versuchen, den Feind von allen Seiten einzuengen und ihn in eine Sackgasse zu treiben und unschädlich zu machen. Es hört sich einfach an, erfordert aber höchste Konzentration. Dabei dürft ihr natürlich nicht auf die nötigen Schildzauber vergessen."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch holte der junge Schotte die Puppen aus ihrem Verschlag und ließ sie in einer langen Reihe vor der Gruppe schweben bleiben. Die Nervosität hatte sich gelegt, und die Freude daran, den anderen zu zeigen, wie sie sich verteidigen konnten, gewann die Oberhand.

„Heute dehnen wir unsere Übung etwas aus, soviel sei verraten. Aber zuerst übt eure Schildzauber auf dem Boden. Stellt euch paarweise zusammen und schickt euch gegenseitig einen Fluch an den Hals. Einen _harmlosen_, Fred. Du sollst George nicht krankenflügelreif fluchen, verstanden? Der andere beschwört ein Schutzschild herauf und versucht, sich zu schützen. Alles klar? Also dann legen wir –"

„_Chrm chrm_."

Sie war gekommen.

Olivers Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich mit dem freundlichsten Lächeln, das er aufbieten konnte, umwandte. Die Klasse vermied es, zu flüstern; sie standen alle ganz still da, und nur Angelina und Alicia warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

„Schön, dass sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben, Professor", begrüßte Wood die ältere Hexe, die einen furchtbaren grellrosa Umhang mit flauschigem Kragen und dazu passende Handschuhe trug, und blickte auf sie hinunter. Umbridges krötenhafter Mund hatte sich zu so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Lächeln verzogen und sie antwortete mit ihrer zuckersüßesten Stimme.

„Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite, Professor. Ich hoffe, sie haben meine Notiz erhalten …" Sie deutete mit gewichtigem Blick auf das Klemmbrett, das sie in der Hand hielt, und Oliver, der angestrengt versuchte, seine Nervosität zu verstecken, nickte. „Natürlich, Professor. Wie soll ich –"

„Oh, machen Sie sich meinetwegen keine Umstände!", rief Umbridge gekünstelt beschämt aus. „Sie haben doch eben Ihren Schülern ein kleines Selbststudium aufgegeben? Währenddessen kann ich mich umsehen und Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, wenn es Recht ist."

„Natürlich."

Auf einen bittenden Blick Woods stellte sich die Klasse schließlich sang- und klanglos paarweise zusammen und begann, den Abwehrzauber zu üben. Bald war das Stadion erfüllt von lauten Rufen, Lichtblitzen und zeitweiligem Gelächter, wenn ein Kitzelfluch das Schutzschild durchbrochen hatte.

„Nun, Mr Wood", begann Umbridge förmlich und betrachtete mit interessierter Miene die Weasley-Zwillinge, die sich gerade höchst konzentriert gegenseitig verfluchten und Schutzschilde aufbauten, und Oliver hatte nur kurz Zeit, erleichtert über das disziplinierte Verhalten der beiden zu sein, da kam auch schon die erste Frage. „Seit wann unterrichten Sie hier in Hogwarts?"

_Als ob du das nicht wüsstest …_

„Genau genommen erst seit Anfang dieses Monats", gab er wahrheitsgetreu zurück und Umbridge kritzelte etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett. Ob es gut oder schlecht war, vermochte der junge Schotte nicht zu sagen.

„Wann haben Sie ihren Abschluss an dieser Schule gemacht?"

„Im Juni 1994."

„Ah", machte Umbridge, noch immer zuckersüß lächelnd. Jedoch trug sie einen leicht triumphalen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Oliver nichts Gutes zu verheißen schien. „Und was haben Sie davor gemacht? Ich meine, in der kurzen Zeitspanne, die seit Ihrem Abschluss an dieser Schule vergangen ist." Sie erlaubte sich ein hochmütiges Lächeln und Wood erkannte den versteckten Seitenhieb dahinter. Raffinierte, alte Hexe.

„Nun … ich war Hüter in der britischen Liga, bei Puddlemere United, um genau zu sein. Erst auf der Reservebank, dann in der Ligamannschaft."

„Nein, wie aufregend", erwiderte Umbridge und klang dabei gar nicht beeindruckt, während sie weitere Zeilen auf ihren Block schrieb. „Dumbledore hat Sie nun für diese Stelle angeworben und besetzt. Denken Sie, dass Ihre Vergangenheit als Profispieler Sie automatisch als so guten Flieger ausgibt, um es anderen ordnungsgemäß beizubringen?"

Das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn nun bedachte, war an Falschheit nicht zu überbieten, und Oliver wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Für einen Moment hörte man nur die Rufe der Klasse, dann räusperte er sich.

„Ich denke, dass Dumbledore mir die Stelle nicht angeboten hätte, wenn er nicht zur Gänze davon überzeugt wäre, dass ich der Richtige dafür bin."

Das klang nicht zu selbstverherrlichend und auch nicht zu abwertend, und Umbridge notierte eifrig weiter.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie aufgrund ihres doch noch nicht sehr hohen Alters trotz allem die nötige Reife, die von einer Lehrkraft verlangt wird, mit einbringen?"

Dies war die Frage, auf die er insgeheim schon gewartet hatte. „Ich glaube, dass fortgeschrittenes Alter und Reife nicht immer Hand in Hand gehen, Professor. Als Kapitän habe ich jahrelang Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Leitung einer Mannschaft sammeln können, und wenn man in der Sportbranche ist, sieht und erlebt man ziemlich viel, was einen reifen lässt. Außerdem haben junge Professoren oft einen besseren Draht zu den Schülern. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass ich der Aufgabe gewachsen bin."

Auch dazu fanden sich sofort einige Zeilen auf dem Block. Dann ließ Umbridge von ihm ab und wandte sich Angelina und Alicia zu, die sich in der Nähe gegenseitig Kitzelflüche auf den Hals jagten. Ausgerechnet die beiden. Umbridge schien genau zu wissen, mit wem er näher befreundet war.

„Miss Johnson, könnten Sie mir kurz einige Fragen beantworten? Wenn Sie so nett wären."

Angelina und Alicia tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann kam die Kapitänin mit langsamem Schritt herüber und hielt vor Umbridge, die mindestens um einen Kopf kleiner als die ziemlich großgewachsene Siebtklässlerin war, inne.

„Wie würden Sie den Unterricht bei Mr Wood beschreiben?"

Angelina kicherte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigung, der Fluch eben … ähm … Auf alle Fälle interessant und produktiv. Erst denkt man, man gebraucht einen Besen nur, um normal zu fliegen oder Quidditch zu spielen, aber jetzt lernen wir Dinge, auf die wir normalerweise nie gekommen wären. Für mich ist das zumindest so." Angelina errötete leicht, was bei ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe aber eher unbemerkt blieb.

Umbridge kritzelte auf ihr Klemmbrett und stellte, ohne aufzusehen, die nächste Frage.

„Dieses Fach trägt den Namen ‚Flugkampf' – wozu, Miss Johnson, denken Sie, können Sie die daraus erworbenen Fähigkeiten gebrauchen?"

_Bitte sag nicht ‚Zum Kampf gegen Voldemort', bitte nicht …_

„Dieses Fach und jene Dinge, die wir erlernen, können in unserem späteren Berufsleben von Nutzen sein, glaube ich. Als Auror zum Beispiel sind viele der Manöver äußerst hilfreich, um Verbrechern das Handwerk zu legen oder sich gegen solche zu wappnen, die etwas widerspenstiger sind."

_Danke, Angelina. DANKE._

Wood vermied es, seine beste Freundin anzusehen, sondern beschloss, ihr später für die Antwort zu danken. Doch wenn er gedacht hatte, die Inspektion wäre damit zu Ende, hatte er gehörig falsch gedacht. Umbridge zauberte nämlich eine neue Frage aus dem Ärmel – eine Frage, die beinahe Angelinas und Olivers selbstbewusste Fassade ins Wanken brachte.

„Wie ich gehört habe, war Mr Wood seinerzeit ein überaus strenger und gnadenloser Kapitän in Ihrer Hausmannschaft, der wenig Rücksicht auf Wetterverhältnisse oder andere Hindernisse nahm. Können Sie dasselbe von seiner jetzigen Unterrichtsweise behaupten?"

Oliver sog erschrocken tief die Luft ein und versuchte, sein schon fast schmerzhaft pochendes Herz zu beruhigen; und auch Angelina sah wie auf frischer Tat ertappt aus. Dass der Professorin offensichtlich Details von den Quidditchtrainings damals bekannt waren, hatte keiner von beiden geglaubt; und dass Wood sich für viele seiner Fehler entschuldigt und eingesehen hatte, dass nicht alles richtig gewesen war, würde ihm jetzt nicht weiterhelfen.

_Wenn ich den oder die Verräter finde, die ihr das erzählt haben …_

„Nun", stammelte Angelina und versuchte tapfer, Umbridges Blick standzuhalten. „Ich -"

„Professor Woods Unterricht ist weder gnadenlos noch zu streng, Professor Umbridge", kam ihr plötzlich Alicia zu Hilfe, die die missliche Lage ihrer Freundin nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. „Er versteht es, auf die Schüler zuzugehen und ihnen den Sachverhalt nahezubringen, so dass ihm ein jeder folgen kann. Die Stunden sind immer unterschiedlich und interessant, und dass er ein guter Flieger ist, sieht man und merkt man, wenn er vor der Klasse steht."

„Genau", pflichtete ihr Angelina schnell bei. „Außerdem gibt es in jeder Klasse Schüler, die mit Besen nicht so viel am Hut haben. Denen hilft er, besser mit ihrer Abneigung umzugehen …"

„Und wer immer auch behauptet hat, unsere Trainings seien unmenschlich gewesen", fügte Alicia noch aufgeregt hinzu, „der weiß nicht, wovon er spricht. Professor Wood war ein sehr guter Kapitän!"

Zum Abschluss nickten die beiden Jägerinnen beinahe unisono und Professor Umbridge füllte mit den neuen Informationen weitere Zeilen auf ihrem Klemmbrett. Als Wood einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschte, runzelte er die Stirn, denn einer der Sätze lautete wortwörtlich „Wird von den weiblichen Schülern bedingungslos gelobt und verehrt "; und bevor er noch den Mund aufmachen konnte, um dagegen zu protestieren, schickte Umbridge die beiden Mädchen bereits zurück an ihre Arbeit.

„Ich danke Ihnen, meine Lieben … Nun, Mr Wood, so betrachtet findet Ihr Unterricht offensichtlich großen Anklang", stellte sie fest und überflog ihre Notizen. Fast schon konnte man meinen, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich darüber war, den in ihren Augen viel zu jungen und unerfahrenen Professor so gefestigt und qualifiziert zu erleben.

„Auch ich muss zugeben, dass Sie offensichtlich durchaus an Erfahrung mit dem Besen und Qualifikationen verfügen", musste sie einräumen und Woods Herz machte einen Luftsprung. „Ich bedanke mich für das Gespräch. Es war wirklich äußerst aufschlussreich. Sie erhalten das Ergebnis in ungefähr zehn Tagen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor."

Umbridge nickte knapp zum Abschied, drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Stadion, das Klemmbrett unter dem Arm und mit etwas säuerlicher Miene, da sie offenbar nicht das vorgefunden hatte, was sie erwartet hatte.

Oliver fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und atmete tief durch, als er den rosa Umhang schon fast beim Schloss oben wahrnahm; Fred und George warfen ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte ‚_Entspann dich, Mann – es ist vorbei_' und die beiden Mädchen kamen mit etwas betretenen Gesichtern herüber.

„Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht noch tiefer ins Schlamassel geritten", meinte Angelina kleinlaut und blickte verlegen zu Oliver auf. Dieser jedoch verschaffte ihr mit einem Lächeln Erleichterung.

„Ihr beide wart großartig", murmelte er ihnen leise zu und schenkte ihnen dankbare Blicke, die sie erleichtert auffingen. „Wer immer ihr auch von meinen Methoden erzählt hat, hat nicht mehr lange zu leben, das schwöre ich euch. Trotzdem danke. Ich schulde euch was."

„Lass mal", winkte Alicia ab. „Auch wenn ich nicht jeden Tag rumerzählen würde, dass deine Trainings _nicht_ gnadenlos und rücksichtslos waren, bin ich froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte." In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk und sie streckte dem grinsenden Oliver die Zunge heraus, bevor sie mit Angelina wieder zurück auf ihren Platz ging.

Wood klatschte in die Hände und erlangte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse wieder, die in den letzten Minuten etwas abgeschweift war. „Da wir nun wieder allein sind", von manchen hörte man freudiges Gemurmel, „und ihr alle offensichtlich schon ziemlich gut im Erschaffen von Schutzschilden seid, gehen wir jetzt zum spannenden Teil über."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entsandte er die Puppen, die reglos in einer Reihe etwas abseits verharrt hatten, hoch in die Lüfte, wo sie – nicht so wie sonst – im Stadion verweilten, sondern weit hinausflogen und schließlich irgendwo auf den Ländereien verschwanden.

Laute Oh-Rufe ertönten und ein paar Schüler sahen ihnen mit großen Augen hinterher – schon fast ahnend, worauf ihr Professor hinauswollte.

„Heute geben wir uns nicht mit den vorgeschriebenen Grenzen dieses Stadions zufrieden!", rief Oliver und beschrieb mit seinem ausgestreckten Zauberstabarm einen weiten Bogen, der das ganze Feld einzuschließen schien. „Heute sind die Ländereien unser Übungsplatz."

Erneut brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel los; so etwas hatten sie noch nicht erlebt und sie alle waren gespannt darauf, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten in einem wesentlich größeren Territorium beweisen konnten.

„Deshalb gebe ich euch jetzt eine halbe Stunde. Tut euch zu fünft oder zu sechst zusammen und verteilt euch auf dem Gelände. Übt das Manöver, das wir zuletzt besprochen haben. Wenn es euch gelungen ist, könnt ihr euch in kleinere Gruppen teilen und andere Taktiken versuchen. Ihr habt allen Platz, den ihr braucht. Wenn die Zeit um sind, werde ich rote Funken in den Himmel schicken und die Puppen zurückholen. Verstanden?"

Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort darauf. „Gut. Habt keine Angst vor den Puppen, sie tun euch nichts. Sie nicht; andere vielleicht schon. Deshalb solltet ihr nicht vergessen, weshalb ihr das hier lernt."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang schwieg die Klasse und warf sich beklommene Blicke zu, doch dann klatschte Oliver erneut in die Hände.

„Dann los. Strengt euch an, ich will sehen, was ihr könnt! Besen bereit?"

Die Schüler bestiegen ihre Besen und umklammerten die Stiele fest; die Zwillinge trugen ein abenteuerlustiges Glitzern in den Augen.

„Zauberstäbe bereit?"

Die letzten zogen nun ihren Zauberstab und sahen zu, dass sie ihn so festhielten, dass er nicht verloren gehen konnte.

„Ab mit euch!"

Fünfzehn Besen erhoben sich ins sturmgraue Firmament, schwirrten von dannen und verloren sich schon bald im wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Der Wind sandte eine kühle Brise über das Feld und zerzauste Olivers Haare. Der junge Schotte war als einziger im Stadion zurückgeblieben und genoss den frischen Windstoß, der sein erhitztes Gesicht kühlte.

Er hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, dass die Inspektion gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen war, wie er angenommen hatte, und diese Tatsache zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

_Du hast es ihr gezeigt … und du hast dir selbst etwas bewiesen …_

Aus der Ferne hörte man laute Rufe und ein schwaches Leuchten hoch oben in den Wolken verriet Oliver, dass die erste Gruppe soeben auf eine oder mehrere der Puppen gestoßen war.

Schmunzelnd bestieg der junge Professor ebenfalls seinen Feuerblitz, stieß sich mit Schwung vom Boden ab und schoss hinauf in die Lüfte, um zu sehen, was seine Schüler mit den Puppen anstellten.

Wenige Tage später schlenderte Oliver gemächlichen Schrittes am Waldrand entlang, die Hände in den Taschen und den Blick auf einen Punkt weit in der Ferne gerichtet. Der Himmel über ihm verdichtete sich und sturmgraue Wolken zogen auf, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit.

Der junge Schotte versuchte, den Kopf freizubekommen, und das konnte er nur, wenn er draußen an der frischen Luft war und der Wind alle Sorgen aus seinen Gedanken fortblasen konnte. Dieses Mal allerdings schien es aussichtslos zu sein.

Wood seufzte und hob einen kleinen Stein auf, der verwahrlost auf dem moosigen Boden lag; und während er ihn betrachtete, erkannte er, dass es noch eine Zeit lang dauern würde, bis die Sache mit Adrien vergessen war.

Viele Sportzeitschriften und andere Klatschblätter hatten die Story aufgegriffen und noch mehr aufgebauscht, als sie ohnehin schon war, von neuem sah sich Oliver mit plötzlichen, neuen Details aus dem anscheinend so turbulenten Leben Adriens konfrontiert. In der heutigen Ausgabe hatte Rob Grant wenigstens den ganzen Spekulationen rund um einen eventuellen Rücktritt (oder Rausschmiss) ein Ende gesetzt und klar und deutlich verkündet, dass Adrien Harrold fixer Bestandteil des Teams bleiben würde.

Der junge Kapitän selbst hatte allerdings zu nichts Stellung genommen, was Oliver einerseits als gut, andererseits als schade befand. Er hätte endlich gerne etwas gehört, das von seinem besten Freund selbst stammte.

Ein leises Kreischen holte Wood aus seinen Gedanken, verwundert hob er den Kopf und blickte suchend in die Umgebung, doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Erst als er hinauf in den Himmel sah, erkannte er den Uhu, der auf ihn hinabstieß, in den Krallen eine kleine Pergamentrolle; und sein Herz klopfte mit einem Mal schneller.

Adriens Uhu Skiron ließ sich flügelschlagend auf Olivers Schulter nieder und schuhute leise, während er seinen Kopf am Hals des jungen Schotten rieb. Dieser strich ihm sanft über das Gefieder und befreite den Brief mit bebenden Fingern aus den Krallen.

Fahrig entfaltete er das Blatt Pergament und war halb erstaunt, halb enttäuscht, nur einige Zeilen vorzufinden.

_Oliver,_

_ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was ich dir jetzt schreiben soll. Ich weiß auch ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es schaffe, dir in die Augen zu sehen, wenn wir uns treffen._

_Das, was passiert ist, ist geschehen und ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen – so sehr ich das auch will. Und am allermeisten verschulde ich mir, dass ich dich so mit in die Sache reingezogen hab. _

_Es ist schrecklich unpersönlich, alles in einem Brief zu erklären; deshalb bin ich froh, dass wir uns so bald treffen können. Wir müssen dringend reden._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass die letzten Tage sicher nicht einfach für dich waren. Vielleicht kann ich dir auch alles erklären – wenn du überhaupt noch willst, dass ich komme._

_Adrien_

Für einige Sekunden stand Oliver einfach nur da und starrte auf das kleine Stück Pergament in seiner Hand; der Wind zerzauste sein ohnehin schon unordentliches Haar, fuhr unter seinen Umhang und ließ ihn frösteln.

Diese wenigen Zeilen, die Adrien da geschrieben hatte, drückten für seine Verhältnisse eine Menge Gefühle aus, so viel stand fest. Anscheinend ging es ihm nach diesem Vorfall – der nun wirklich geschehen zu sein schien – wirklich nicht gut, und Oliver konnte sich vorstellen, dass Rob ein ziemliches Donnerwetter veranstaltet hatte (oder noch immer veranstaltete).

Skiron flatterte von seiner Schulter und hockte sich auf den Ast eines nahegelegenen Baumes, als Wood sich bückte und in seiner Tasche nach einem Federkiel, Tinte und einem Stück Pergament kramte.

Obwohl seine Finger von der Kälte schon ein wenig schmerzten, schaffte er es, das Fass aufzuschrauben, auf dem unebenen Grund abzustellen und kniend eine kurze Antwort zu verfassen.

_Adrien,_

_was redest du für einen Schwachsinn, natürlich will ich, dass du kommst!_

_Du hast Recht, wir müssen dringend reden. Aber bis dahin sieh zu, dass du dir nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken darüber machst, okay? Lass dich von Cubby ein bisschen umsorgen und aufpäppeln, ich weiß doch, wie gern sie das tut. Und mach dir um mich keine Sorgen._

_Bis bald,_

_Oliver_

Nachdenklich faltete er das Stück Pergament zusammen, räumte die Schreibsachen zurück in die Tasche und erhob sich. Skiron, der offensichtlich gemerkt hatte, dass die Nachricht fertiggestellt war, kam von seinem Ast herunter und setzte sich erneut auf Olivers Schulter.

„Das hier ist für deinen Herrn", flüsterte dieser dem Uhu zu, bevor er ihm den Brief in die ausgestreckten Krallen legte und ein letztes Mal übers Gefieder strich. „Flieg schnell."

Der Uhu schuhute leise und stieß sich von Woods Schulter ab. Majestätisch breitete er die Schwingen aus und erhob sich hinauf in den dunkler werdenden Himmel, immer höher und höher, bis er nur noch als kleiner, schwarzer Punkt im Firmament zu erkennen war.

Oliver blickte Skiron nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war; dann seufzte er, vergrub die Hände erneut in den Hosentaschen und wanderte weiter seines Weges, nun aufs Neue mit Gedanken um den letzten Brief seines Freundes beschäftigt.

Gerade wollte er den Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld einschlagen, als er hinter sich plötzlich schnelle Schritte hörte, gefolgt von einem leisen Ruf.

„Oliver! Warte!"

Verwundert hielt der Angesprochene inne und warf einen Blick nach hinten. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt und sah zu seinem Erstaunen Fred Weasley hinter ihm den Weg herabkommen. Der Zwilling rannte schnell, seine Haare wehten im Wind und seine Wangen glühten vor Aufregung. Schlitternd kam er vor Wood zum Stehen und holte tief Luft, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen Stößen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Fred", lachte Oliver und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Welcher Wahnsinn hat dich denn ergriffen? Du rennst ja, als ob die Häscher des Dunklen Lords persönlich hinter dir her wären."

„Ha ha", keuchte Fred augenrollend und richtete sich auf, um besser Luft zu bekommen. „Welch sinniger Vergleich, Käpt'n. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ich habe Neuigkeiten, die vielleicht auch _dich_ interessieren dürften." Sein Blick huschte in alle Himmelsrichtungen, ob auch außer ihnen sonst niemand zu sehen war.

„Bevor du etwas sagst, Fred, muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich alles, was du mir jetzt anvertraust und was sich nicht im Rahmen der Schulordnung oder des Gesetzes bewegt, dem Schulleiter oder Großinquisitorin Umbridge melden muss und werde", erwiderte Oliver mit todernster Miene und tadelndem Gesichtsausdruck, und Fred wich vor Schreck ein wenig zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen ob der strengen Miene.

„Wie? Was? _Oliver?"_

„Ja?", gab der Angesprochene mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück. „Glaubst du etwa, ich nehme meine Pflichten als Lehrer auf die leichte Schulter oder was?"

„N-nein … a-aber …"

„Na also …"

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus und Wood konnte es buchstäblich hinter Freds Stirn arbeiten sehen, dann schaffte er es nicht mehr, an sich zu halten und prustete los.

„Dein Gesicht … haha … ist göttlich, Fred … haha!"

Fred, der den Witz erst jetzt erkannte, schnaubte und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Du Idiot! War ja klar, immer auf die Armen mit den roten Haaren! Das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich mich bei Umbridges Anstandsbesuch so benommen habe!"

Oliver klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter. „Tut mir Leid, das musste sein. Es ist so schön mitanzusehen, wenn du und George auch mal reingelegt werdet."

„Ja, wirklich schön für dich. Lachen wir alle eine Runde über den hereingelegten Zwilling", brummte Fred gespielt verdrießlich, doch er besann sich schnell wieder, als ihm einfiel, weswegen er eigentlich hier war.

Derselbe Gedanke schien auch Wood gekommen zu sein, denn er blickte sein Gegenüber fragend an. „Also, was gibt es für Neuigkeiten, die so unglaublich interessant für mich sein sollen?"

„Nun ja", begann der Zwilling mit verheißungsvoller Miene. „Für dich allein ja nicht … eher für alle, die nicht damit zufrieden sind, wie der Verteidigungsunterricht hier an der Schule dieses Jahr abläuft."

Oliver wusste, was er meinte. Seit Umbridge angedeutet hatte, dass in ihrem Unterricht keine Zauberstäbe und Verteidigungssprüche vorkommen würden – was in ungefähr so war, als würde man ein Quidditchspiel ohne Besen vorschlagen – hatten sich viele Schüler auch in seinem Unterricht über diesen Zustand beschwert und waren erleichtert gewesen, dass er ihnen wenigstens ein paar nützliche Zauber beibrachte. Den Verteidigungsunterricht an sich aber konnte er ihnen nicht ersetzen, und deshalb lauschte er gespannt Freds Ausführungen.

„Nun ja, und vorhin hat Hermine Granger mit mir gesprochen. Du weißt schon, sie ist in Harrys Jahrgang und immer mit ihm zusammen. Ziemlich kluges Mädchen. Sie sagte was von der Gründung einer Gruppe, die – verborgen vor Umbridges Augen – selbst die Verteidigung erlernt und übt, wenn schon in der Schule nichts dafür getan wird. Harry würde der Gruppe ein paar Tipps geben, sagte sie, denn er hätte ja schon einige Erfahrung, nicht zuletzt wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier. Und dann meinte sie noch, dass alle, die Interesse hätten, am Hogsmeadewochenende um elf Uhr vormittags in den Eberkopf kommen sollen, da fände dann eine Besprechung statt. Ich glaube, sie hat es schon einigen gesagt, aber wir sollten auch noch andere, vertrauenswürdige Personen einweihen und fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen."

Er zwinkerte und scharrte mit der Schuhspitze in der Erde, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, während Oliver sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Harry und seine Freunde planten also eine Art Aufstand gegen die rosa Lady … Ziemlich mutig, doch von seinem Sucher war er ja auch nichts anderes gewohnt. Interessiert fragte er nach anderen Schülern, die Hermine angeworben hatte.

„Ach, da sind so einige, soweit ich weiß. Ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, Slytherins natürlich nicht; und von den Gryffindors Neville, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Lee … und natürlich Angelina, Alicia und Katie."

_Katie._

„Katie auch?", entfuhr es Oliver leise und Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Katie auch. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so", winkte der junge Schotte ab, sah seinem Freund dabei aber nicht in die Augen. „Und was hat das Ganze jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

Freds Augen nahmen ein abenteuerliches Glitzern an und seine Lippen umspielte ein eindeutiges Grinsen.

„Na was wohl? Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dabei bist!"

Erwartungsvoll blickte der Zwilling seinen ehemaligen Kapitän an, der die Frage erst einmal verdauen musste.

_Ich? In einer geheimen Schülerorganisation, die sich munter allen Ministeriumsvorschriften widersetzt? Spinnt er?_

„Würde sich ja toll in meinem Lebenslauf machen", meinte er schließlich ironisch an Fred gewandt. „Angestellt als Lehrer, verliert aber den Job aufgrund von geheimen Machenschaften mit unerlaubten Schülerorganisationen zur Bekämpfung des Bösen. Träum weiter, Mann."

Währenddessen war er bereits einige Schritte weitergegangen, doch der Treiber holte ihn ein und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, warte Oliver. Ich träume nicht, ich meine das komplett ernst."

Seine Stimme hörte sich tatsächlich ernst an; so ernst, wie Wood ihn noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wandte er sich um und blickte dem Rothaarigen in die Augen.

„Fred, du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist! Wie soll das gehen? Verrat's mir! Ich hab schon so genug Sorgen am Hals."

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber liegt dir gar nichts daran, dass wir _richtige_ Verteidigung erlernen? Sollen wir so unvorbereitet sein, wenn _er_ wirklich angreift?"

„Nein … aber das ist nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vorstellst." Oliver schnaubte frustriert und schob die Hände tief in die Taschen. Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, als einfacher Schüler Teil des Ganzen sein zu können. Die Differenzen, die seine jetzige Position hervorrief, waren einfach zu tiefgreifend. „Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn McGonagall davon erfährt? Oder Dumbledore? Oder – was noch viel schlimmer wäre – Umbridge?"

„Sie _müssen_ es ja nicht erfahren", wandte Fred beherzt ein. „Wenn das ganze Ding wirklich zustande kommt, werden wir uns ohnehin verstecken müssen. Einer mehr, der illegal dabei ist, fällt da auch nicht auf, glaub mir."

Ein hohles Auflachen vonseiten Woods war die Antwort darauf. „Du spinnst doch, Fred."

„Nein, tu ich nicht", beharrte dieser. „Wie gesagt, ich meine es todernst. Und todernst könnte das Ganze wirklich werden, wenn es erst zu spät ist."

Dieses Argument ließ Oliver aufhorchen. In gewisser Weise hatte sein Freund ja Recht – wenn Voldemorts Zorn erst über die Zauberergemeinschaft hereinbrach, würde es für die Schüler von Hogwarts, denen der richtige Umgang mit Abwehrzaubern fehlte, nicht gut stehen. Dumbledore würde bestimmt wollen, dass seine Schüler sich verteidigen konnten und war mit der jetzigen Methode wahrscheinlich alles andere als glücklich.

Hatte er, Oliver, nicht geschworen, Dumbledore bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen?

Nachdenklich geworden nagte der junge Schotte an seiner Unterlippe und lauschte Freds weiteren Worten. „Wir würden all das lernen, was uns jetzt verwehrt bleibt, wir würden eine Gemeinschaft sein, und niemand kann uns vorschreiben, was wir lernen sollen und was nicht. Und _du_, Oliver! Du hast schon mehr von der Welt gesehen als wir anderen. _Du_ bist Lehrer für Flugkampf, _du _hast schon deinen Abschluss mit halbwegs normalem Verteidigungsunterricht gemacht. Wenn du dabei wärst, ist es auch für Harry eine gute Stütze!"

Freundschaftlich boxte der Zwilling dem ehemaligen Kapitän in die Seite. „Und wir würden uns natürlich auch freuen … das weißt du doch. Komm schon, Oliver. Gib dir einen Ruck und sieh es dir wenigstens einmal an. Hilf Harry."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, und für eine Zeit lang war nur das ferne Rauschen des stärker gewordenen Windes hoch oben in den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes zu hören. Die Nacht war fast hereingebrochen und die Lichter des Schlosses leuchteten gespenstisch aus dem Halbdunkel zu ihnen herüber.

Oliver verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und zögerte, bevor er eine Antwort gab. Völlig widersprüchliche Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf und halfen ihm nicht gerade, die Entscheidung leichter treffen zu können. Einerseits bangte er um seine Arbeit und fürchtete, dass das Ganze auffliegen und Umbridge zu Ohren kommen konnte. Andererseits hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, Dumbledore in allem, was er gegen den Dunklen Lord zu unternehmen gedachte, zu unterstützen. Es war zwar Harry, der diese Treffen auf die Beine stellen wollte, doch was Harry für richtig befand, konnte von Dumbledores Meinung nicht so weit entfernt sein.

„Und du glaubst, das mit dieser Gruppe wird was, ja?" hakte er zur Sicherheit nach und Fred, der das Nachgeben seines ehemaligen Kapitäns witterte, bekam leuchtende Augen.

„Na klar, Mann! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir alle müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht erwischt werden. Das wird eine ziemlich heikle Sache – aber wir tun es für uns und unsere Verteidigung. Ich will schließlich nicht hinterrücks von einem Todesser kalt gemacht werden."

„Mhm", machte Oliver noch immer ziemlich nachdenklich und richtete seinen Blick auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt weit in der Ferne. „Ich glaube, das will niemand … und so weit wird es auch nicht kommen."

„Heißt das, du siehst es dir wenigstens mal an?"

„…"

„Oliver, bitte antworten!"

„Na gut, du Nervensäge! Du hast gewonnen. Ich seh mir euer Treffen an und dann reden wir weiter. Aber wehe, du erzählst irgendjemandem, dass ich zugesagt habe. Dann bringe ich dich höchst persönlich um."

„Schon gut", wehrte Fred lachend ab. „Keine Angst, ich kann meinen Mund halten. Harry werde ich aber wohl Bescheid geben dürfen. Komm schon, Oliver; schließlich soll er keinen Schreck kriegen, wenn du da plötzlich auftauchst."

Diese Worte lösten den nächsten alarmierenden Gedanken in Woods Kopf aus. „Das ist ja schon das nächste Problem! Wie soll ich bei diesem Treffen dabei sein, ohne dass ich zuviel Aufmerksamkeit errege? Gut, dass jeder gleich sehen kann, dass ich dabei bin und mich als Lehrer gegen das Ministerium auflehne!"

Wenn er aber erwartet hatte, dass Fred sich die Haare raufen und keine Antwort darauf parat haben würde, hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. Viel eher stahl sich ein verwegenes Grinsen auf die Lippen des Rothaarigen und seine Augen blitzten triumphierend.

„_Au contraire_, mein Freund", meinte er zwinkernd und legte Wood einen Arm um die Schulter. „Gehen wir ein Stück … Weißt du … Harry hat da einen sehr interessanten Umhang …"

**Anm. der Autorin: muahaha ) Böööser Oliver … aber noch wissen wir ja nicht, ob alles gut geht und er wirklich von dem überzeugt ist, was Hermine sich da ausgedacht hat ;) Auf jedem Fall wissen wir jetzt, dass Fred ein sehr **_**überzeugender**_** Mensch ist Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und Reviews sind immer schön, ne? **

**Eure Caly**


	15. Hogsmeade Teil 1 Die DA

13

**13. Kapitel ****Hogsmeade Teil 1 - Die DA**

**Anm. der Autorin: Ich denke, zu diesem Kapitel bedarf es nicht sehr vieler Worte … just read and enjoy, und bestaunt Hermines wirklich große Zauberkünste und Olivers grenzenlosen Wagemut xD (und vor allem Cassandras großen Irrtum zwinker)**

**Dies ist mal der erste Teil des tollen Hogsmeade-Samstags, der zweite Teil kommt später und beinhaltet ja wie erwartet das Treffen zwischen Oliver und Adrien uuhuu **

**Dann mal viel Freude mit dem Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören wieder so manche Textpassagen JKR (eigentlich ja ziemlich viele ) und sind der Richtigkeit halber aus dem fünften Band entnommen – allerdings eher aus Olivers Sicht beschrieben … ihr werdet ja sehen )**

**Eure Caly**

_**Everyone has a secret**_

_**but can they keep it? **_

_**Can they keep it?**_

_** Maroon 5 – Secret**_

„Bevor du wie alle anderen runter ins Dorf gehst, komm in den zweiten Stock. Du weißt schon, zu dem Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich. Ich hab was für dich", raunte Fred Weasley Oliver am Morgen des Hogsmeadesamstages unauffällig zu, als er den jungen Professor auf dem Weg zum Frühstück einholte.

Wood nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und der Zwilling beschleunigte seine Schritte wieder, um möglichst schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte Oliver den Blick nach links und rechts, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken, der ihre kurze Unterhaltung mit böser Absicht belauscht hatte. Zum wohl hundertsten Male fragte sich eine kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf, was denn in ihn gefahren war, diesem Unternehmen einfach zuzustimmen.

Nun gut, letztendlich hatte bei dem Gespräch mit Fred wohl sein altes Gryffindorherz gesiegt.

Als er die Große Halle betrat und zügig nach vorn zum Lehrertisch schritt, sah er Harry Potter bereits mit seinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch sitzen und frühstücken. Der Sucher sah kurz auf und seine bis dahin etwas angespannte Miene glättete sich, er zwinkerte sogar einmal fast unmerklich, was Wood als Geste der Dankbarkeit auffasste. Etwas mehr in dem Gefühl bestärkt, seine Position für etwas Gutes aufs Spiel zu setzen, ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder und tat sich eine Portion Speck auf.

Während er aß, beobachtete er unablässig die Halle und die wenigen Schüler, die zu dieser Zeit noch nicht auf dem Weg ins Dorf waren und fragte sich, wer von ihnen wohl auch im Eberkopf auftauchen würde.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass Cassandra sich neben ihm niederließ und ihn von der Seite her anblickte. Als er sich nicht rührte, tippte sie ihn schließlich leicht auf die Schulter; und Oliver fuhr mit erschrockenem Blick herum, die Augen weit geöffnet und mit einem Ausdruck, der schuldbewusster gar nicht sein konnte, im Gesicht.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch, dich heute morgen zu sehen", meinte die junge Griechin mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme und schenkte sich Tee ein. „Man sieht es dir an, du hattest einen ruhigen und angenehmen Schlaf."

„Schön, dass du darüber so gut Bescheid weißt", erwiderte Oliver gedankenverloren und ließ weiter die Schüler nicht aus den Augen.

_Wer von euch ist so mutig, Umbridge die Stirn zu bieten?_

Cassandra ließ mit verwirrtem Blick den Teekelch sinken. Was war heute bloß mit ihm los? Er wirkte seltsam abwesend und auch ein wenig fahrig, wenn man seine wild auf den Tisch klopfenden Finger bedachte.

„Oliver? Was hast du denn? Man könnte meinen, du hast irgendwas zu verbergen", schmunzelte sie schließlich, und der Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen traf sie wenig später mit einem ziemlich misstrauischen Blick.

„Was meinst du damit? Was soll ich zu verbergen haben?"

„Gar nichts", erwiderte sie, vollkommen irritiert. „Das hab ich doch nur so gesagt …"

„Gut", brummte Oliver, wandte sich ab und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. „Ich dachte schon …"

Cassandra warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Frühstück. Aus diesem Mann wurde sie einfach nicht schlau.

Als er wenig später den Frühstückstisch verließ, sah sie ihm nach, bis er aus der Halle verschwunden war. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich zurück und runzelte die Stirn, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas beschäftigte.

Irgendetwas versteckte er doch, da bestand kein Zweifel. Was es war, würde sie noch bald genug herausfinden. In Gedanken versunken widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Toast und ahnte nicht, dass Oliver in eben diesem Moment dabei war, Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren.

„Da bist du ja", murmelte Fred unruhig und winkte Oliver nach genauen Blicken nach links und rechts hinter den Wandteppich. Der junge Professor hatte sich sofort auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock gemacht, um den Zwilling zu treffen, der ihm Harrys Tarnumhang besorgt hatte.

Einen _Tarnumhang_. Erst hatte Wood geglaubt, Fred wolle ihn auf den Arm nehmen, doch langsam war dem Professor dann klar geworden, wie Harry so viele heimliche Ausflüge hatte unternehmen können, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden.

Welch ausgekochtes Schlitzohr.

„Ich hab mich doch schon beeilt", gab Oliver leise zurück und ließ den Teppich vor den Geheimgang fallen. Das Licht von Freds Zauberstab erleuchtete bereits den engen Gang und tauchte sie in gespenstisches Zwielicht. „Also?"

Der Zwilling grinste bloß, griff unter seinen Umhang, der eine seltsame Ausbuchtung aufwies, und holte etwas darunter hervor, das aussah wie flüssiges Silber.

„Ist er das?", raunte Wood mit heiserer Stimme und nahm den Umhang vorsichtig an. Er fühlte sich an, als wäre Wasser in Stoff eingewoben worden, und als er ihn ausbreitete, fielen die Falten des Umhangs wie ein Wasserfall auseinander.

„Jep", kam es von Fred, den der Anblick des Umhangs keineswegs zu erstaunen schien. „Familienerbstück von Harry oder so, also sieh zu, dass du ihn nicht verlierst oder kaputt machst."

„Das brauchst _du_ mir nicht zu sagen", grinste Wood und bestaunte den Umhang von allen Seiten. „Und der macht wirklich unsichtbar?"

„Probier es aus."

Zögernd hob Oliver den Umhang hoch und legte ihn um. Eine Sekunde später schreckte er zurück – sein Körper war tatsächlich verschwunden.

„Wahnsinn!"

„Es erstaunt mich auch immer wieder", bemerkte Fred lässig, als sein Freund sich im Kreis drehte und der Kopf allein im Gang herumwirbelte. „Toll, nicht?"

Oliver nickte und zog den Umhang wagemutig ganz über den Kopf. Nun war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Hey, komm wieder raus. Ich hab keine Lust, mit einem Unsichtbaren zu reden", jammerte Fred, doch aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk, als sein Freund mit abenteuerlustigem Gesichtsausdruck den Umhang abstreifte. „So gefällst du mir schon besser, Käpt'n. Nun ja, ich muss jetzt los. George, Lee und ich plündern erst noch Zonko's, bevor wir in den Eberkopf kommen. Merlin, die Zeit läuft mir davon. Bis später!"

Und mit einem letzten Winken war Fred aus dem Geheimgang verschwunden. Oliver blieb zurück, in den Händen das wohl wertvollste, magische Utensil, das er je gesehen hatte. Sich so unsichtbar zu machen, dass man vor allem und jedem verborgen blieb, war eine hohe Kunst.

Nun war sein Wagemut schon eher geweckt, und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand auf dem Gang war, huschte er hinter dem Wandteppich hervor und schob den Tarnumhang behutsam in seine Umhangtasche. Er hatte beschlossen, den Umhang draußen auf dem Gelände in einer Nische der Schlossmauer anzulegen.

So frohgemut gelangte er in die Große Halle und spazierte an Filch vorbei, der die kürzer werdende Schlange von Schülern mit missmutigem Gesicht nach draußen entließ. Lächelnd nickte er Raleigh Jones zu, der mit seinen Freunden Davy und Connor in der Schlange stand und ihm begeistert zuwinkte.

Draußen auf dem Gelände hielt er dann zielstrebig auf einen großen Mauervorsprung zu, der zu seinen Zeiten schon so manches Schülerpärchen erfolgreich verdeckt hatte – und merkte zu seinem größten Unglück nicht, dass ihn die Blicke einer Person Schritt für Schritt beobachteten.

Cassandra trat gerade aus der Großen Halle, als sie Oliver an der langen Schlange von Schülern, die nach unten ins Dorf wollten, vorbeispazieren sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr misstrauisch und schlecht gelaunt, sondern ausgeglichen und fröhlich.

Wie seltsam. Woher kam der plötzliche Sinneswandel?

Unauffällig, so dass weder er noch jemand anderes merkte, dass sie ihm folgte, schlenderte sie ebenfalls Richtung Schlossportal und trat wenige Augenblicke nach ihm hinaus ins Freie. Die frische, kalte Luft schlug ihr ins Gesicht und belebte ihre Sinne an diesem Samstagmorgen. Suchend blickte sie sich um und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Oliver halb hinter einem nahen Mauervorsprung verschwand. Nur mehr sein Rücken, den er ihr zugewandt hatte, war in ihrem Blickfeld.

Der junge Professor sah sich um und blickte Merlin sei Dank nicht in ihre Richtung, dann langte er in die Tasche seines Umhanges und zog etwas daraus hervor, das sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie blinzelte verwundert, und im nächsten Moment erschrak sie zutiefst, konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den leisen Aufschrei unterdrücken, der bereits in ihrer Kehle gesteckt hatte.

Oliver war verschwunden.

Einfach weg, spurlos weg. Dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, war nun Luft, pure Luft.

Mit pochendem Herzen wich Cassandra hinter einen Vorsprung neben dem Portal zurück und presste sich an den kalten Stein.

„Nur keine Panik", murmelte sie, doch ihr Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen; zu viele Fragen warfen sich mit diesem plötzlichen Verschwinden auf und rasten wild durch ihre Gedanken.

Wo war Oliver hin verschwunden? Was hatte er versucht, zu verbergen? Und wenn er etwas zu verbergen hatte – welcher Seite diente es?

Sich vollkommen unsichtbar zu machen – denn disapparieren konnte man innerhalb Dumbledores Bannen nicht – war eine Kunst, die nicht viele Magier beherrschten, und schon gar nicht viele, die auf der guten Seite waren.

Als die junge Griechin mit weichen Knien wieder das Schloss betrat und wie in Trance die Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke hinaufstieg, kam ihr ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

Was, wenn Oliver Wood ein anderer war als der, der er vorgab zu sein?

Unsichtbar zu sein war großartig.

Zu dieser Ansicht war Oliver spätestens dann gekommen, als er ziemlich nahe an einigen Drittklässlern, die das Dorf offenbar zum ersten Mal besuchten, vorbeischlenderte – natürlich sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass sein Körper vollständig vom Tarnumhang verborgen war – und sie mehrmals in seine Richtung sahen, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Sie sahen einfach durch ihn hindurch.

Es war der pure Wahnsinn.

Hätte er diesen Umhang doch schon zu seiner Schulzeit gehabt … oder wenigstens von seiner Existenz gewusst … wie viel hätte er dann Flint heimzahlen können …

Wood grinste, als er sich ausmalte, was dann alles geschehen wäre; und das Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen, als er bereits die ersten Häuschen von Hogsmeade erreichte.

Langsamen Schrittes durchquerte er die schmale Hauptstraße und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die bereits dreiviertel elf anzeigte.

Heute war zudem der Tag, an dem er Adrien nach langen Wochen wiedersehen würde. Er sah dem Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen; zum einen wusste er nicht, wie Adrien sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, zum anderen wusste er nicht, wie er seinem besten Freund im Falle des Falles helfen konnte.

_Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen … ihr kriegt das schon geregelt …_

In einer letzten Notiz an den Kapitän hatte Oliver als Zeitpunkt Mittag und als Ort die Drei Besen ausgewählt, und da von Adriens Seite keine Einwände gekommen waren, würde er sich an diese Absprachen halten.

Die Gedanken an Adrien wurden jedoch schnell wieder von dem bevorstehenden Treffen verdrängt.

Zehn vor elf.

Olivers Herz pochte mit einem Mal wieder heftiger und er hielt mit schneller werdendem Schritt auf ein besonders schäbig und heruntergekommen aussehendes Haus zu, dass etwas abgelegen von den anderen an einer kleinen Seitenstraße lag. Hier trieben sich nurmehr wenige Schüler herum, da es nichts Interessantes mehr zu sehen gab. Dem schäbigen Pub mit dem Aushängeschild, auf dem ein blutender Eberkopf zu sehen war, entströmte ein schwacher Geruch nach Ziegen.

Während seiner ganzen Schulzeit war Oliver nie hier gewesen, zu sehr hatte er Madam Rosmertas gemütliches Wirtshaus geschätzt und bevorzugt. Umso mehr verwunderte ihn, warum Harry und seine Freunde ausgerechnet diese Einrichtung ausgewählt hatten, um einen geheimen Club zu gründen. Nun ja, ihm sollte es Recht sein.

Als er den Eberkopf schon fast erreicht hatte, bemerkte er drei Schüler, die unschlüssig vor der Eingangstür herumstanden und die Gegend genau abschätzten. Ron Weasleys flammend roter Haarschopf verriet das Trio rund um Harry, das offensichtlich als erstes angekommen war und nun auf die anderen wartete.

So lautlos er konnte schlich Oliver heran und fing einige Wortfetzen des Gesprächs der drei Freunde auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, er kommt?", flüsterte Hermine Granger und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihr Blick war fragend.

„Fred war schon der Meinung, ja", erwiderte Harry zuversichtlich, doch so richtig daran zu glauben schien auch er nicht. Ron war offensichtlich der Einzige, der an die Worte seines Bruders glaubte.

„Jetzt hört auf, Panik zu schieben. Fred und George haben es einigen Leuten erzählt, sie werden schon kommen. Und wenn Oliver seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen will, wird er auch kommen … denke ich zumindest."

Wood war mittlerweile so nahe an die drei herangetreten, dass einer von ihnen ihn bestimmt schon hätte spüren müssen, doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

„Ihr habt aber wenig Vertrauen in meine Loyalität", raunte er mit einem unsichtbaren Lächeln, laut genug, damit alle drei es verstehen konnten. Hermine stieß ein spitzes Quieken aus, Ron zuckte zusammen und blickte hektisch um sich und Harry fuhr herum, so dass er Wood mitten ins Gesicht sah.

„Oliver?", wisperte er und sein Blick huschte über den unsichtbaren jungen Mann, der sein Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Ja?"

Über Hermines Gesicht glitt ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung, sie trat vorsichtig näher und lugte über Harrys Schulter. „Merlin, Professor Wood! Sie haben uns erschreckt."

„Entschuldigt. Ich konnt's nicht lassen. Und wenn du noch einmal außerhalb des Unterrichts Professor Wood zu mir sagst, erschrecke ich euch mit Vergnügen gerne wieder."

„Verzeihung", murmelte Hermine mit hochroten Wangen und Ron klopfte ihr gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. „Nimm's ihr nicht übel, unsere Hermine kann einfach nicht von der Schule lassen …"

„Kann ich wohl, du Blödmann", fauchte die Fünftklässlerin zurück und schüttelte Rons Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„Hört auf zu streiten", versuchte Harry, der offensichtlich den Ruhepol der Gruppe darstellte, die beiden zu besänftigen. „Wir sind immerhin nicht deshalb hier."

„Netten Umhang hast du da, Harry", meinte der unsichtbare Oliver mit anerkennendem Unterton in der Stimme und der Angesprochene lächelte ein klein bisschen stolz. „Schön, dass ich dir damit helfen konnte. Gute Idee von Fred, allein wär ich nicht drauf gekommen."

„Ja, beeindruckend einfallsreich."

Ron trat inzwischen bereits leicht hibbelig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ließ den Blick in alle Richtungen schweifen, offensichtlich ziemlich darauf eingestellt, von jemandem beobachtet zu werden.

Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich in die Richtung, in der er seinen ehemaligen Kapitän vermutete. „Hör mal, wir gehen jetzt rein und warten auf die anderen. Wenn du mitkommen willst …"

„Klar, natürlich", kam es aus dem Nichts und Harry nickte. „Gut. Am besten, du setzt dich irgendwo hin, wo es nicht auffällt, dass ein leerer Stuhl rumsteht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden, also gib dich besser nicht zu erkennen."

„Das hatte ich ohnehin nicht vor."

Harry grinste und bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen, als er auf die Eingangstür zuschritt und ihnen allen voran den Pub betrat.

Der Eberkopf schien das komplette Gegenteil zu den Drei Besen darzustellen, denn der Besitzer schien die Worte Gemütlichkeit und Sauberkeit nicht einmal schreiben zu können. Der einzige Raum – der Schankraum – war klein, eng und schmutzig; und sogar die Fenster waren zu verdreckt, um Sonnenlicht hineinfluten zu lassen. Dieses Manko wurde von kleinen, stümperhaften Kerzen nur wenig erfolgreich wettgemacht. Der Geruch nach Ziegen, der draußen schon leicht wahrzunehmen gewesen war, hatte sich drastisch intensiviert.

Als Oliver angewidert hinunter auf den Boden blickte, glaubte er erst, dass er aus nichts als festgetretener Erde bestünde – bis er noch viel angewiderter erkannte, dass es tatsächlich Stein war, der da unter dem Dreck von Merlin wusste wie lange schlummerte.

„Grauenhaft", entfuhr es ihm leise und er sah sich weiter in dem Pub um, der nicht sonderlich gut besucht war. Nur vier weitere Gäste befanden sich im Raum; am Tresen lehnte ein Mann, dessen ganzer Kopf mit einem schmutzig grauen Verband umwickelt war, der ihn offensichtlich nicht dabei störte, Glas um Glas einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit hinunter zu kippen, die selbst den Ouzo Cassandras verblassen lassen würde. An einem Tisch bei einem der Erkerfenster hielten sich zwei in Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten auf, die Dementoren gar nicht so unähnlich waren, doch als sie an ihnen vorbeikamen, fing Oliver einige Gesprächsfetzen in starkem Yorkshire-Akzent auf. In der Ecke neben dem ebenfalls schmutzigen Kamin saß eine Hexe mit einem tiefschwarzen Schleier, der ihr bis zu den Füßen reichte und gerade mal die Spitze einer anscheinend großen Nase erkennen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Hermine" murmelte Harry, dem wohl Zweifel gekommen waren und musterte die Hexe mit dem Schleier. „Schon mal überlegt, dass Umbridge da drunter stecken könnte?"

Hermine, Ron und Oliver warfen ebenfalls der verschleierten Hexe einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Umbridge ist kleiner als die", raunte Oliver in Harrys Ohr und Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Stimmt. Und selbst wenn Umbridge hier reinkommt, kann sie nichts tun, um uns aufzuhalten. Ich hab die Schulordnung doppelt und dreifach überprüft. Das Betreten hier ist nicht verboten, ich hab eigens Professor Flitwick gefragt, ob Schüler in den _Eberkopf_ dürfen. Er hat ja gesagt, mir aber dringend geraten, unsere eigenen Gläser mitzubringen."

„Wen wundert's", brummte Ron, dem dieser Ort sichtlich nicht geheuer war.

„Außerdem hab ich alles Erdenkliche nachgeschlagen über Studiengruppen und Hausaufgabengruppen und die sind eindeutig erlaubt. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir das, was wir tun, auch noch an die große Glocke hängen", vollendete Hermine ihre Aufmunterungsrede und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nein", meinte Harry trocken und hob eine Augenbraue. „Vor allem, da es nicht gerade eine Hausaufgabengruppe ist, die wir planen, oder?"

In diesem Moment kam der Wirt aus dem Hinterzimmer heraus auf sie zu. Es war ein griesgrämiger Alter mit grauen Haaren und einem Bart. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Wood, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, obwohl er noch nie in diesem Pub gewesen war.

Während Ron, Hermine und Harry etwas zu Trinken bestellten, ging Oliver in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und ließ sich vorsichtig an einem Tisch, der weit genug vom Tresen entfernt war, nieder. Misstrauisch beobachtete er die weiteren Anwesenden, konnte jedoch keine Anhaltspunkte für Ministeriumsbeamte oder Umbridge entdecken.

Als hätten sie seine Absicht erahnt, kamen die drei schließlich zum selben Tisch und ließen sich mit je einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand auf den anderen Stühlen nieder.

„Oliver?", flüsterte Hermine leise und unauffällig, und Wood gab ein kurzes Raunen von sich, um zu zeigen, dass er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Wisst ihr was?", murmelte Ron mit begeistertem Gesicht. „Hier drin könnten wir alles bestellen, was wir wollen. Ich wette, dieser Typ würde uns alles verkaufen, es wär ihm schnuppe. Ich wollte schon immer mal Feuerwhiskey ausprobieren –"

„Du bist _Vertrauensschüler_", kam es unisono und leise von einer aufgebrachten Hermine und Oliver unter dem Umhang und Rons Grinsen erstarb. „Oh … ja …"

„Also, wer, habt ihr gesagt, will sich hier mit uns treffen?", fragte Harry, riss den Deckel seines Butterbieres auf und genehmigte sich einen tiefen Schluck, als wäre es genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

„Würde mich auch interessieren", wisperte Wood unter seinem Umhang. „Ich weiß bisher nur von ein paar Leuten …"

„Naja, es sind ja auch nur ein paar Leute", meinte Hermine und sah nach einem Blick auf die Uhr besorgt zur Tür. „Ich hab gesagt, sie sollen um elf hier sein, und ich bin mir sicher, sie alle wissen, wo es ist – oh seht mal, das könnten sie sein!"

Tatsächlich – die Tür war aufgegangen und ein schwacher Sonnenstrahl drang in den dämmrigen Raum, der im nächsten Moment auch schon von einer hereinströmenden Schülerschar verdunkelt wurde. Ja, Schar war der richtige Ausdruck, der Wood staunend dazu einfiel.

Als erstes betrat Neville Longbottom aus Harrys Jahrgang den Raum, gefolgt von Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown. Hinterdrein kamen die Patil-Zwillinge Parvati und Padma, zusammen mit Ravenclaws Sucherin Cho Chang und einer ihrer Freundinnen. Danach Luna Lovegood (die Wood durch ihre ziemlich verträumte und sonderbare Art schon aufgefallen war), zusammen mit Colin und Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abott, einer weiteren Hufflepuff mit einem langen Zopf; zudem noch drei Ravenclaws, Freds und Georges Schwester Ginny, ein junger Gryffindor namens Michael Corner und Zacharias Smith, ein Mitglied der Hausmannschaft von Hufflepuff.

Als letzte schneiten die Zwillinge höchstpersönlich herein, in Begleitung von Lee Jordan und vollbepackt mit Tüten aus Zonko's Scherzartikelladen; dicht gefolgt von Angelina, Alicia und Katie.

Sie waren also tatsächlich auch gekommen.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, Angelina den Raum nach etwas Bestimmtem absuchen zu sehen, und er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass Fred ihr von seiner Anwesenheit erzählt hatte. Dieser Idiot. Von wegen, er konnte den Mund halten.

„Ein paar Leute?", krächzte Harry neben ihm auf seinem Stuhl an Hermine gewandt. „_Ein paar Leute_?"

Hermine war davon wenig beeindruckt, sie wirkte sogar äußerst zufrieden. „Die Idee schein ziemlichen Anklang zu finden … Ron, würdest du noch ein paar Stühle holen?"

Während Ron tat wie ihm geheißen, hatte Fred bereits die Bar gestürmt und dem missmutigen Wirt ganze fünfundzwanzig Butterbiere abgenommen.

„Prost", meinte er gut gelaunt, als er die Flaschen verteilte. „Und rückt alle mal fleißig das Geld raus, dafür hab ich nicht genug …"

Die große, wild durcheinander redende Schülerschar nahm dankend die Getränke an und kramte in den Taschen nach den Münzen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Harry sagte Oliver, dass dieser nicht so wirklich mit so einem Ansturm gerechnet hatte, denn er war blass, und in seiner Miene zeichnete sich ein Hauch von Wut ab.

„Was hast du den Leuten erzählt?", wandte er sich leise an Hermine. „Was erwarten die? Hör mal, wenn sie eine Rede oder so wollen, dann –"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie wollen einfach nur hören was du zu sagen hast", wehrte Hermine beschwichtigend ab, doch als Harrys Blick weiterhin äußerst böse auf ihr lag, beeilte sie sich, etwas hinzuzufügen. „Du brauchst jetzt noch gar nichts zu tun, ich werde zuerst mit ihnen reden."

Wood konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es sich in Harrys Haut wohl gerade anfühlte und stupste ihn beschwichtigend in den Oberarm. Potter, der die Geste wahrgenommen hatte, lächelte dankbar und zwinkerte kurz.

Bald hatte sich die ganze Schülerschar rund um die drei (oder besser gesagt vier) herum in kleinen Grüppchen niedergelassen und die Gespräche erstarben langsam, wichen aufgeregten und neugierigen Gesichtern.

Als es vollkommen still war, räusperte sich Hermine. „Ähm … nun ähm … hi."

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe lag auf ihr, obwohl – wie Oliver bemerkte – das eine oder andere Augenpaar noch hoffnungsvoll zu Harry hinüberhuschte.

„Ähm … ja, ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid … ähm … Harry hier hatte die Idee – besser gesagt, ich hatte die Idee – dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen möchten – und ich meine wirklich lernen, versteht ihr? Nicht den Stuss, den Umbridge mit uns macht …"

Man merkte deutlich, dass Hermine Granger dabei war, sich in Fahrt zu reden, und ihre selbstbewusste Stimme klang leise, aber gut verständlich zu jedem durch.

„Niemand kann das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nennen …"

„Das kannst du laut sagen", warf einer der Ravenclaws ein, was zustimmendes Geraune auslöste.

„Genau. Also, ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir – nun, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen würden."

Nach einem scheuen Seitenblick auf Harry fuhr sie fort. „Und damit meine ich lernen, wie wir uns richtig verteidigen, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern indem wir tatsächlich zaubern –"

Michael Corner hob eine Augenbraue. „Du willst doch auch deine ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, wette ich?"

„Natürlich will ich das", gab Hermine ungehalten zurück. „Aber ich will noch mehr, nämlich richtig ausgebildet sein, weil … weil …" Sie holte tief Luft und schloss mit den Worten: „… weil Lord Voldemort zurück ist."

Oliver zuckte unter seinem Umhang leicht zusammen, und er spürte, wie der Klang des so gefürchteten Namens eine Gänsehaut auf seine Oberarme zauberte. Auch seine Eltern hatten Du-weißt-schon-wen nie beim Namen genannt und es fiel ihm so manches Mal noch schwer, mitanzuhören, wie jemand die beiden Wörter aussprach, die den Untergang der Zauebrerwelt besiegeln konnten.

_Lord Voldemort._

Genauso absehbar wie seine eigene Reaktion war auch die der Schüler. Eine Ravenclaw verschüttete Butterbier über ihrer Kleidung, Terry Boot zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, eine der Patil-Zwillinge erschauderte und Neville gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, die irgendwie nach Husten klangen.

Unauffällig warf Oliver einen Blick zu den drei Jägerinnen hinüber, die beisammen neben den Zwillingen saßen. Angelina war gefasst (wie immer), Alicia spielte nervös mit den Falten ihres Umhangs und Katies Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie an ihren Bruder dachte und ertappte sich bei dem starken Wunsch, sie in den Arm nehmen zu wollen. Sie sah in jenem Moment so verletzlich aus, dass es ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Es war ihm sogar egal, dass er einen solchen Gedanken eigentlich gar nicht hegen durfte.

Die Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen hatte währenddessen das Interesse an Harry jedoch nur noch mehr angefacht.

„Nun … das ist jedenfalls der Plan", vollendete Hermine schließlich ihre Erklärung, nachdem sich die Aufregung einigermaßen gelegt hatte. „Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, müssen wir entscheiden, wie wir –"

Sie wurde erneut unterbrochen, diesmal von dem Quidditchspieler aus Hufflepuff, der für Oliver schon im Unterricht recht arrogant gewirkt hatte.

„Wo ist denn der Beweis, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist?", fragte er in ziemlich angriffslustigem Ton, und Oliver hätte ihn sicher für diese dumme Frage zurechtgewiesen – wenn er nicht unsichtbar unter einem Umhang gesessen hätte.

„Nun … Dumbledore glaubt es …"

„Du meinst, Dumbledore glaubt _ihm_", korrigierte der Hufflepuff und warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu, dem dieser kühl begegnete.

„Wer bist _du_ eigentlich?", brachte sich nun Ron ins Spiel, offenbar um Hermine den Rücken zu stärken.

„Zacharias Smith", antwortete der Junge gelassen, „und ich glaube, wir haben das Recht, genau zu erfahren, weshalb er behauptet, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück!"

Dieser Smith war unausstehlich, soviel stand für Wood fest. Leider gab es immer wieder Zauberer und Hexen, die offenbar dem Tagespropheten mehr Glauben schenkten als Augenzeugenberichten. Was er selbst vom Propheten hielt – nun, das war eine andere Geschichte.

Hermine versuchte höchst alarmiert, die Situation abzuwenden. „Sieh mal, darum sollte es bei diesem Treffen überhaupt nicht gehen …"

Genau das aber, so überlegte Oliver, als er das erwartungsvolle Glitzern in vielen Augen sah, hatten die meisten wohl erwartet. Sie alle wollten die Geschichte aus erster Hand hören – nämlich von Harry persönlich. Welch eine Gelegenheit, die sich da geboten hatte! Hermine, die sonst immer alles mit einberechnete, schien dieses Detail übersehen zu haben.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine." Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Harry um, der mit einem Mal gesprochen hatte, still und schweigsam, wie er da auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte. „Weshalb ich behaupte, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück?"

Er blickte Zacharias Smith direkt in die Augen und der Rest der Schülerschar verfolgte dieses verbale Duell mit Spannung, denn auch sie würden nun die Wahrheit – und nichts als die Wahrheit – erfahren.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Aber Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr der ganzen Schule erklärt, was passiert ist, und wenn du ihm nicht geglaubt hast, dann wirst du auch mir nicht glauben. Ich verschwende keinen Tag damit, irgendjemanden zu überzeugen!"

Das hatte gesessen. Alle hatten den Atem angehalten, und Oliver hatte das Gefühl, dass sogar die Gespräche an den Nachbartischen – sofern vorhanden – leiser geworden waren beziehungsweise ganz aufgehört hatten. Zacharias aber gab sich weiterhin abweisend.

„Dumbledore hat uns letztes Jahr nur gesagt, dass Cedric Diggory von Du-weißt-schon-wem ermordet wurde und dass du Diggorys Leiche nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht hast. Er hat uns keine Einzelheiten genannt, er hat uns nicht genau gesagt, wie Diggory ermordet wurde, und ich denke, wir alle würden gern wissen –"

Harry schien kurz davor zu sein, die Geduld zu verlieren und Oliver legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Oberarm (natürlich so, dass niemand es sehen konnte). Dennoch war Harrys Stimme hart, als er sprach.

„Wenn ihr hierher gekommen seid, um genau zu erfahren, wie es ist, wenn Voldemort jemanden ermordet, kann ich euch nicht helfen. Ich möchte nicht über Cedric Diggory reden, klar? Also, wenn ihr deshalb hier seid, dann verschwindet ihr am besten wieder."

Er warf einen wütenden Blick zu Hermine hinüber, die betreten auf ihrem Stuhl saß und eine solche Wendung des Gesprächs bestimmt nicht einkalkuliert hatte. Dennoch versuchte sie, mit hoher Stimme das Treffen irgendwie zu retten und nahm den Blick von Harry, der mittlerweile Zacharias mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck anstarrte.

„Also … wie ich schon sagte … wenn ihr lernen wollt, wie ihr euch verteidigen könnt, dann müssen wir besprechen, wie oft wir uns treffen, und wo wir –"

„Stimmt es, dass du einen Patronus zustande bringst?", unterbrach sie das Hufflepuff-Mädchen mit dem Zopf und blickte Harry freundlich an.

Dieser konnte nichts Falsches oder Abwertendes hinter dieser Frage erkennen, und so bejahte er, während rundum ein interessiertes Gemurmel ausbrach.

„Einen gestaltlichen Patronus?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Dann ist es wirklich wahr? Du erzeugst einen Hirsch als Patronus?"

„Ja."

„Ist ja irre, Harry!", rief Lee Jordan höchst beeindruckt aus. „Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst!"

Fred Weasley klärte ihn sofort über die Ursache dessen auf. „Mum hat Ron gesagt, er soll es nicht rumerzählen. Sie meinte, Harry bekäme ohnehin schon genug Aufmerksamkeit deswegen."

„Da hat sie nicht Unrecht", brummte Harry etwas besser gelaunt und ein paar Leute lachten.

Olivers Lippen teilte ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln und er ließ den Blick wie so oft in den letzten Minuten durch den Raum schweifen. Er blieb an der Hexe mit dem Schleier hängen, die unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Misstrauisch kniff Wood die Augen zusammen, um sie genauer zu beobachten, doch Details waren aufgrund des dämmrigen Lichtes selbst bei seinen scharfen Augen schier unmöglich. War sie womöglich eine Spionin Umbridges?

„Hast du einen Basilisken mit diesem Schwert aus Dumbledores Büro getötet?", wollte ein anderer Ravenclaw neugierig wissen. „Das hat mir eines von diesen Portraits erzählt, als ich letztes Jahr bei ihm war …"

„Ähm … ja, das hab ich", bekannte Harry, dem es sichtlich unangenehm war, all seine Heldentaten aufgelistet zu bekommen.

Justin Finch-Fletchley piff und die Creevey-Brüder, die ohnehin Harrys größte Fans zu sein schienen, tauschten ehrfurchtsvolle Blicke.

„Und im ersten Schuljahr", verkündete der rundgesichtige Neville stolz, „hat er den Stein der Meisen gerettet –"

„ – der Weisen!", zischte Hermine ungehalten.

„Ja genau … meine ich doch! Vor Ihr-wisst-schon-wem!"

„Und nicht zu vergessen", brachte sich auch die Sucherin der Ravenclaws ins Gespräch ein, „die ganzen Aufgaben, die er letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier lösen musste! An Drachen und Wassermenschen und dieser Acromantula vorbeikommen und so weiter …"

Oliver beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry Cho mit einem seltsam glänzenden Blick in den Augen bedachte und fragte sich, ob sich zwischen den beiden wohl etwas anbahnte. Unbewusst huschten seine Augen zu Katie hinüber, die dem ganzen interessiert folgte. Von der Traurigkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Hört mal", ergriff schließlich wieder Harry das Wort. „Ich möchte nicht so klingen, als versuchte ich bescheiden zu sein oder so … aber ich hatte bei alldem eine Menge Hilfe …"

„Bei dem Drachen hattest du keine", widersprach Michael Corner sofort. „Da bist du wirklich ganz cool geflogen …"

„Ja schon …"

„Und diesen Sommer hat dir keine geholfen, die Dementoren zu verjagen", meinte Susan Bones aufmunternd und Oliver hatte das Gefühl, als nahm das Treffen eine ziemlich positive Wendung, was ihn sehr für Harry und seine Freunde freute, die mehr als glücklich aussahen.

„Okay", gab Harry schließlich zu, „ich weiß, manches habe ich ohne Hilfe geschafft, aber was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist –"

Wieder unterbrach ihn Smith. „Weichst du aus wie ein Wiesel, weil du uns nichts von den Sachen beibringen willst?"

„Wie wär's, wenn du endlich mal die Klappe hältst?", fuhr Ron dazwischen und funkelte den vorlauten Hufflepuff so zornig an, als wolle er ihn auf der Stelle schlagen.

Zacharias wurde rot. „Na ja, wir sind alle hier, damit wir was von ihm lernen, und jetzt erzählt er uns, dass er im Grunde nichts davon kann", meinte er kleinlaut.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt", fauchte Fred und George fügte hinzu: „Willst du vielleicht, dass wir dir mal die Ohren ausputzen?", und zog ein langes und lebensgefährlich aussehendes Metallinstrument aus der Tüte von Zonko's.

„Oder sonst was von dir, wir sind echt nicht zimperlich, wo wir das hinstecken", verstärkte Fred die Drohung noch, sichtlich ungehalten über die Frechheit, solche Unterstellungen zu wagen.

„Ja, schön", unterbrach Hermine sie hastig und warf einen eiligen Blick zur Uhr. „Wir müssen weitermachen. Die Frage ist: Sind wir uns einig, dass wir bei Harry Unterricht nehmen?"

Zu Olivers und wahrscheinlich auch Harrys Erleichterung folgte allgemein zustimmendes Gemurmel. Einzig und allein Zacharias Smith blieb stumm, was aber vermutlich daran lag, dass das Metallding in Freds Hand immer noch seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Gut", sagte Hermine und sie sah aus, als wäre ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. „Nun, dann ist die nächste Frage, wie oft wir uns treffen. Ehrlich gesagt hat weniger als einmal die Woche keinen Sinn …"

„Wart mal", ergriff plötzlich Angelina das Wort. „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir unserem Quidditchtraining nicht in die Quere kommen …"

_Gut mitgedacht, Angelina …_

„Ja", schloss sich Cho an. „Unserem auch nicht."

„Auch nicht unserem", fiel Zacharias Smith mit ein.

„Ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Abend, an dem alle können", versicherte Hermine ihnen etwas ungeduldig. „Aber versteht ihr, das ist ziemlich wichtig. Immerhin geht es darum, dass wir uns gegen Voldemorts Todesser zu verteidigen lernen …"

„Gut gesagt!", stimmte ihr Ernie Macmillian, ein Junge, der Oliver ein wenig an Percy Weasley erinnerte, zu. „Ich persönlich halte das für äußerst wichtig, vielleicht noch wichtiger als alles andere, was wir dieses Jahr tun, einschließlich der ZAG-Prüfungen." Mit einem herausfordernden Blick in die Runde fuhr er fort. „Ich persönlich begreife einfach nicht, warum uns das Ministerium in dieser schwierigen Zeit eine so unbrauchbare Lehrerin vorsetzt. Offensichtlich wollen sie nicht wahrhaben, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer zurück ist! Mich wundert ohnehin, dass sie Dumbledore die Einführung der neuen Fächer haben durchgehen lassen. Das nenne ich richtigen Einsatz, um uns auf die Bedrohung vorzubereiten! Fähige Lehrer, sinnvoller Unterricht – aber uns eine Lehrerin zu schicken, die uns im Ernst daran hindern will, defensive Zauber einzusetzen …"

Oliver unter seinem Umhang verspürte einen Hauch von Stolz, als er Ernie so über seinen Unterricht reden hörte und war erleichtert, dass seine Methoden offenbar Anklang fanden (und nicht missmutige Trainingsverweigerungen wie noch vor ein paar Jahren).

„Wir glauben, der Grund, warum Umbridge nicht will, dass wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgebildet werden ist der, dass sie irgendeine Wahnidee hat, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler zu einer Art Privatarmee aufstellen könnte. Sie denkt, er würde uns gegen das Ministerium ins Feld führen!", erklärte Hermine ernst.

Diese Aussage schien fast alle zu verblüffen, sogar Wood hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass das der heimliche Grund für Umbridges Anti-Zauberstab-Unterricht war. Luna Lovegood allerdings schien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

„Ja, das passt zusammen. Schließlich hat auch Cornelius Fudge seine Privatarmee."

„Was?", kam es von einem völlig verdutzten Harry und die Blicke der gesamten Gruppe lagen auf der jungen Ravenclaw, die völlig verträumt irgendwo ins Leere starrte.

„Ja, er hat eine Armee aus Heliopathen."

„Nein, hat er nicht", zischte Hermine ungehalten.

„Doch, hat er."

„Was sind Heliopathen?", beendete der ahnungslose Neville die Diskussion und erlangte so die Aufmerksamkeit Lunas.

„Das sind Feuergeister", erklärte sie und bekam dabei so große Glubschaugen, dass Oliver fürchtete, sie würden demnächst herausfallen. „Riesig große Flammenwesen, die über das Land galoppieren und alles niederbrennen, was ihnen –"

„Es gibt sie nicht, Neville", fuhr Hermine mit schneidendem Ton dazwischen.

„O doch, es gibt sie!" Luna wurde langsam aber sicher wirklich zornig, was bei ihr ziemlich seltsam wirkte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wo ist der Beweis dafür?", fauchte Hermine.

„Es gibt genug Augenzeugenberichte. Nur weil du so engstirnig bist und man dir alles unter die Nase halten muss, bevor du –"

Ein leises, einschneidendes _chrm chrm_ ließ sie alle plötzlich herumfahren und ein eiskaltes Gefühl breitete sich in Olivers Brust aus – bis er und die anderen bemerkten, dass es bloß Ginny Weasley gewesen war, die Professor Umbridge ziemlich realgetreu nachgeahmt hatte. Erleichtertes Gelächter erfüllte den Schankraum und Ginny brachte vor, weswegen sie das Ende der Diskussion zwischen Hermine und Luna herbeigeführt hatte. „Wollten wir nicht gerade beschließen, wie oft wir uns zum Verteidigungsunterricht treffen?"

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine rasch, offensichtlich froh, der Diskussion mit Luna entkommen zu sein. „Allerdings, Ginny …"

„Nun, einmal die Woche klingt gut …", überlegte Lee Jordan.

„Solange …"begann Angelina, doch Hermine schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ja, ich weiß, solange das mit Quidditch klargeht. „Nun, was wir noch entscheiden müssen, ist, wo wir uns treffen."

Diese Frage gestaltete sich schon etwas schwieriger zu beantworten, und selbst Wood, der im Schnelldurchlauf alle möglichen Räumlichkeiten der Schule durchdachte, kam zu keiner Lösung.

„In der Bibliothek?", schlug Katie schließlich vor, klang aber dabei nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihrem Vorschlag.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Madam Pince erfreut sein wird, wenn wir Flüche in ihrer Bibliothek ausprobieren", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„In einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer?", kam es von Dean Thomas.

„Ja", schloss sich Ron dem an. „Vielleicht überlässt uns McGonagall ihres, das hat sie doch auch getan, als Harry für das Trimagische geübt hat!"

„Warte mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dieses Mal nicht so zuvorkommend sein wird", entgegnete Harry. „Hermine hat zwar gesagt, dass Studiergruppen nicht verboten sind, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das hier als ein wenig aufrührerisch gelten könnte. Da wird McGonagall nicht mitspielen."

Dasselbe hatte auch Wood bei Rons Vorschlag gedacht und fand sich nun in Harrys Antwort bestätigt.

Niemand sonst schien irgendeinen Raumvorschlag aufbringen zu können. Hermine seufzte. „Nun gut, wir werden versuchen, was zu finden. Sobald wir ein Datum und einen Ort für das erste Treffen haben, lassen wir eine Nachricht an alle rumgehen."

Sie stöberte in ihrer Tasche und zog Pergament und Feder heraus, dann zögerte sie kurz, als ob sie sich das, was sie sagen wollte, noch einmal überlegen müsste.

„Ich … ich finde, ihr solltet alle eure Namen aufschreiben, nur damit wir wissen, wer da war. Und ich denke auch", sie holte tief Luft, „dass wir uns einig sein sollten, dass wir nicht groß rumposaunen, was wir tun. Wenn ihr also unterschreibt, erklärt ihr euch einverstanden, weder Umbridge noch sonst jemandem zu sagen, was wir vorhaben."

Fred war der erste, der mutig nach dem Pergament griff und seinen Namen darauf setzte, doch Oliver fiel auf, dass einige Leute nun, da sie ihren Namen in die Liste eintragen sollten, nicht wirklich glücklich aussahen.

Zacharias Smith dachte gar nicht daran, das Pergament anzunehmen, als George es ihm mit eindringlichem Blick hinhielt. „Ähm … nun, Ernie wird es mir schon sagen, wenn ein Treffen stattfindet."

Doch auch Ernie widerstrebte es sichtlich, auf der Liste zu unterschreiben, was Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte.

„Ich ... nun, wir sind _Vertrauensschüler_", platzte er schließlich mit dem Grund für sein Zögern heraus. „Und wenn jemand diese Liste findet … also, ich wollte sagen … du hast es selbst gesagt, wenn Umbridge das rauskriegt …"

_Was für ein Feigling …_

„Eben hast du noch verkündet, die Gruppe sei für dich das Wichtigste in diesem Jahr", erinnerte ihn Harry mit finsterem Blick und Ernie wurde nervös.

„Ich – ja, das ist es auch, nur –"

„Ernie, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich diese Liste einfach rumliegen lasse?" Hermine wurde langsam aber sicher gereizt, was nie Gutes bedeutete. Derselbe Gedanke schien auch Ernie gekommen zu sein, denn er ließ sich mit etwas weniger besorgter Miene nicht mehr bitten und setzte beherzt seinen Namen auf das Pergament.

Danach hatte niemand mehr Einwände aufzubringen und die Liste füllte sich, selbst Zacharias Smith unterschrieb freiwillig. Während alle fünfundzwanzig Schüler ihren Namen auf die Liste schrieben, fühlte Wood sich erneut hin und hergerissen zwischen Vernunft und Risiko.

Was, wenn er ebenfalls der Gruppe beitrat und seinen Namen auf die Liste setzte? Er selbst glaubte zwar nicht wirklich daran, dass Hermine die Liste verlor oder jemand anderes sie in die Hände bekam, doch ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte ihm, dass das Böse niemals schlief. Sollte er den doch sehr riskanten Schritt wagen? Was, wenn jemand die Liste in die Hände bekam und seinen Namen darauf las? Jemand, der damit schneller zu Umbridge lief, als er Quidditch sagen konnte?

Nachdenklich sah er hinüber zur Schlange vor der Liste, wo Katie gerade frohgemut ihren Namen aufs Pergament schrieb, gefolgt von Angelina und Alicia, die allesamt keine Zweifel an diesem Unternehmen zu haben schienen, geschweige denn die Befürchtung, erwischt zu werden. Der Wunsch nach ordentlicher Ausbildung schien bei ihnen allen sehr stark vorhanden zu sein.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er selbst eine einigermaßen regelmäßige Ausbildung in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste genossen (auch wenn Quirrell und Lockhart nicht wirklich der Rede wert gewesen waren). Immerhin hatte er seinen Abschluss bei Lupin gemacht, einem wie er fand überaus fähigen Lehrer. Dieser hatte ihm noch viele Dinge beigebracht, doch manches von dem, was Harry zu zaubern imstande war (ein Patronus zum Beispiel) brachte auch er nach sieben Schuljahren nicht zustande.

_Interessant wäre es schon, gib es doch zu …_

Mittlerweile war der junge Schotte so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie die Schüler schnatternd aufstanden und in kleinen Gruppen den Eberkopf verließen. Die Zwillinge und Lee, die – wie sie sagten – noch einige Waren heikler Natur erwerben wollten, verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls, und Fred zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, bevor auch sie nach draußen verschwanden.

Noch bevor sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, hatte Oliver seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Ruhe war im Schankraum eingekehrt; der griesgrämige Wirt, der heute wohl das Geschäft seines Lebens gemacht hatte, stand stumm wie ein Fisch hinter dem Tresen und versuchte, einige Gläser mit einem schmutztriefenden Lappen zu säubern (was ihm natürlich nicht gelang). Der Mann mit dem komplett einbandagierten Gesicht kippte sein letztes Glas hinunter und wankte dann schließlich zur Tür hinaus, wobei er fast gegen den Türpfosten knallte.

Ron unterdrückte ein leises Kichern und wandte sich mit seiner Flasche Butterbier wieder den anderen zu.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollte sich der Typ zwei Löcher in seine Bandagen schneiden", gluckste er. „Bevor er noch über eine Klippe fällt …"

„Dass du dir über so etwas auch noch Gedanken machst", murmelte Hermine ungläubig und wollte gerade die Liste sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche verstauen, als ein geflüstertes „Warte!" sie aufhielt.

Irritiert hielt sie inne und sah zu Olivers Stuhl hinüber, und auch Harry und Ron horchten auf.

Wood rückte näher an die drei heran, befreite seine Hand vom Tarnumhang und nahm Hermine das Blatt Pergament aus der Hand. Für sie und ihre Freunde sah es ziemlich befremdlich aus, wie da eine einzelne Hand durch die sonst leere Luft tanzte und ihrem unsichtbaren Besitzer das Blatt vor Augen hielt.

Fein säuberlich hatten alle Anwesenden untereinander unterschrieben; Oliver erkannte Freds und Georges fast identisches Gekrakel, Angelinas kleine Handschrift und Katies schöne, geschwungene Schrift.

„Gibst du mir die Feder?", bat er Harry neben ihm im Flüsterton, worauf dieser verwundert die Augenbrauen hob. „Wozu? Willst du etwa –"

„Glaubst du, ich bin gekommen, weil mir langweilig war, oder was?", raunte Wood zurück und Ron fiel beinahe die Flasche Butterbier aus der Hand.

„Du willst auch mitmachen?", hakte er nach und Oliver nickte, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Ron es ja nicht sehen konnte. Unter seinem Umhang hervorzukommen getraute sich der junge Professor trotzdem nicht, zu sehr hielt ihn die beständige Anwesenheit der Hexe mit dem Schleier davon ab.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht sollte. Und bevor du mir mit meinen Pflichten und den Schulregeln kommst, Hermine", Hermine, die bereits zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, wurde rot und sah betreten zu Boden, „sollt ihr wissen, dass ich derselben Ansicht wie Ernie Macmillian eben bin. Er hat sehr weise gesprochen. Es ist traurig, dass diese Gruppe der einzige Weg zu sein scheint, wie man sich gegen den Dunklen Lord wappnen kann – und damit meine ich die unglaubliche Ignoranz des Ministeriums und dieses unfähigen Mannes, der sich unser Minister schimpft."

Er schnaubte verächtlich, und die drei Fünftklässler blickten sich erstaunt an. Dass so etwas von Olivers Seite kommen würde, hatten sie nicht gedacht. Selbst Fred hatte Harry erzählt, dass der ehemalige Kapitän sehr zögerlich gewesen war und nur dem zugestimmt hatte, sich die Sache anzusehen.

„Und deshalb", schloss Wood einige Momente später leise, „bin ich sicher dabei, wenn es darum geht, vielleicht jemand anderem etwas von meinem Wissen beizubringen und selbst dazuzulernen. Vor allem, wenn es dabei dem Wohl der Schüler dient. Ich hab immerhin ja auch meinen anderen Job dafür aufgegeben."

„Du hast Recht", mutmaßte Hermine, die sich wieder gefasst hatte und die Vorstellung, dass ein Lehrer – auch wenn er noch so gut mit ihnen befreundet sein mochte – die Regeln nach Strich und Faden brach, verdaut hatte. „Immerhin bist du der einzige von uns, der schon seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und da draußen viel rumgekommen ist."

„Ich kann auch einige Sachen von dir lernen", fügte Harry mit einem Hauch Dankbarkeit in der Stimme hinzu und erleichterte Stimmung machte sich breit.

Ron hatte bereits eifrig nach der Feder gekramt, mit der auch alle anderen unterschrieben hatten und reichte sie Wood, dessen Herz wieder schneller pochte.

_Du tust das Richtige …_

Ohne wirklich zu zögern setzte er die Spitze der Feder an und setzte seinen Namen unter den von Zacharias Smith. Es war getan – er war jetzt Teil dieser Gruppe, die es wagte, sich dem ungläubigen Ministerium zu widersetzen. Ein eigenartiges, aber gutes Gefühl.

Zufrieden nahm Hermine die Liste wieder an sich, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, tippte ein paar Mal gegen das Blatt und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was sie tat, denn das Pergament erstrahlte kurz in schwachem Lichtschein und verblasste dann wieder.

„Was hast du getan, Hermine?", wollte Harry wissen, während Wood seine Hand wieder unter den Umhang zog.

„Ich habe die Liste verhext", erwiderte die junge Gryffindor mit selbstzufriedenem Lächeln. „Jetzt würde ich es niemandem mehr raten, zu Umbridge zu gehen und ihr zu petzen, was wir vorhaben. Wir wüssten dann nämlich genau, wer es war – und derjenige würde es wirklich, wirklich bedauern. Sagen wir es mal so … die Pickel von Eloise Midgen würden aussehen wie ein paar harmlose Sommersprossen."

„Wie –", setzte Ron an, doch Hermine winkte ab. „Sei kurz still, ich muss mir für Oliver etwas überlegen …"

„Wieso für mich?", kam es verwundert aus dem Nichts.

„Nur für den Fall der Fälle", meinte Hermine, der ein guter Gedanke gekommen zu sein schien. Wieder tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Pergament, dieses Mal genau auf Woods Unterschrift, und murmelte ein kurzes Wort. Die Buchstaben leuchteten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glührot auf und nahmen dann wieder ihre ursprüngliche, schwarze Farbe an.

„Ich habe deine Unterschrift jetzt so verhext, dass sie nur von uns dreien gesehen werden kann, und von dir, dem Urheber, natürlich", erklärte Hermine mit schlauem Blick, rollte die Liste zusammen und steckte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche. „Sollte Umbridge sie jemals in ihre fetten, kleinen Wurstfinger bekommen, so wird sie deinen Namen darauf nicht entdecken."

„Wieso hast du das nicht mit allen Namen gemacht?"

„Weil du ein heikler Fall bist, Wood. Ich würde wetten, Fudge und Umbridge wären fies genug, dir deswegen einen Prozess anzuhängen, wenn sie erführen, dass du bei einer aufrührerischen Schülergruppe mitgemischt hast. Du bist immerhin volljährig, kein Schüler mehr und voll zurechnungsfähig – ach ja, und zu allem Überfluss bist du auch noch Lehrer. Bei uns allen ist es egal, mehr als von der Schule fliegen können wir nicht. Wir sind immerhin noch nicht erwachsen im Sinne des Gesetzes. Und ein komplizierter Zauber ist es außerdem."

Harry und Ron folgten Hermines Worten mit großen Augen, und sogar Oliver war überrascht, so etwas aus Hermine Grangers Mund zu hören.

„Du bist eine geniale Hexe, weißt du das?", brachte er schließlich hervor; etwas, was er schon einst während eines ziemlich regnerischen Quidditchspieles zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, und wie damals errötete Hermine. „Ach, lass mal …"

Die vier erhoben sich, nickten dem Wirt noch einmal zu, der davon nicht die geringste Notiz nahm, und verließen den stickigen Pub. Frische Luft schlug ihnen entgegen und begierig sogen sie sie in vollen Zügen ein.

„Ich denke, ich könnte eine neue Feder gebrauchen", meinte Hermine schließlich beflissen, als sie im hellen Sonnenlicht standen und Wood mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte, dass es fast zwölf Uhr war. Adrien, an den er bis zu diesem Moment nicht mehr gedacht hatte, tauchte wieder in seinen Gedanken auf, und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Ob er wohl schon im Dorf war?

„Wir sehen uns, Oliver", verabschiedete sich Harry schließlich von seinem unsichtbaren Freund und zwinkerte. Er schien genau zu wissen, was in dem ehemaligen Kapitän in diesem Moment vorging. „Wirst schon sehen, alles wird gut. Okay?"

„Okay", kam es mit belegter Stimme unter dem Umhang hervor und Harry nickte. „So will ich das hören. Also, man sieht sich. Und danke, dass du gekommen bist!"

Schnell beeilte er sich, zu den anderen beiden aufzuschließen; und Oliver huschte rasch hinter den Pub, um nach sorgfältigen Kontrollblicken in alle Richtungen den Umhang abzustreifen. Sein Körper wurde wieder sichtbar, und er streckte und dehnte sich, bevor er den Tarnumhang zusammenfaltete und vorsichtig in die Innentasche seines Umhangs schob. Es war doch etwas anderes, sich wieder freier bewegen zu können.

Raschen Schrittes verließ Wood schließlich die kleine Seitenstraße und gelangte zurück auf die belebtere Hauptstraße, auf der sich nun wesentlich mehr Schüler tummelten als noch am Vormittag. Die Drei Besen kamen langsam in Sicht, doch Adrien war nicht zu sehen, so genau Oliver auch die Umgebung absuchte.

Irgendwo schlug eine hell klingende Glocke zwölf, gerade als Oliver die Eingangstür des Wirtshauses erreichte und unschlüssig davor stehenblieb. Nervös schabte er mit dem Schuh auf dem lehmigen Boden herum und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Insgeheim befürchtete er, Adrien würde es nicht schaffen, zu kommen – würde ihm nicht unter die Augen treten können. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er jedoch schnell wieder, wusste er doch, dass auch sein bester Freund den Bedarf hatte, zu reden.

So wartete er und behielt die Straße vor ihm genau im Blick, versuchte Adrien in der Menge zu erkennen, doch er war weit und breit nirgends zu sehen.

Gerade überlegte er, in die warme Stube hineinzugehen und dort auf seinen Freund zu warten, als ihn plötzlich das Gefühl überkam, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Diesem Gefühl folgte ein leises Räuspern – ein Räuspern, dass er nur zu gut von Pressekonferenzen und sonstigen offiziellen Anlässen her kannte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und schnell pochendem Herzen wandte Oliver sich langsam um.

**Anm. der Autorin: Aus Maus huiiiii nicht verzagen, der zweite Teil folgt sobald … ich hoffe, ich konnte das mit dem ersten Treffen der DA etwas realistisch gestalten und ihr tut mich nicht als gnadenlose Abschreiberin vom 5. Band ab Aber ein bisschen muss ich mich ja auch an die Vorlage halten ;) **

**reviews-schild hochhalt das alles sagt**

**Eure Caly**


	16. Hogsmeade Teil 2 Adriens Geschichte

14

**14. Kapitel Hogsmeade Teil 2 – ****Adriens Geschichte**

**Anm. der Autorin: Bedarf es noch vieler Worte? Nein? Dann los, und ignoriert einfach das wohl kürzeste Vorwort, dass es hier je gegeben hat **

**Es sei nur noch vorneweg gesagt, dass mich dieses Gespräch seeehr, seehr viel Nerven und Zeit gekostet hat ;)**

**Reviews?? :-(**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit dem klärenden Gespräch ;-)**

Eure Caly

_**Mein Leben ist ein Chaos, schau mal genauer hin**_

_**Und du glaubst, ich bin stark und ich kenn den Weg**_

_**Du bildest dir ein, ich weiß wie alles geht**_

_**Du denkst, ich hab alles im Griff und kontrollier was geschieht …**_

_** Ich+Ich - Stark**_

„Hallo, Oliver …"

Das Erste, was Oliver durch den Kopf schoss, als er Adrien vor sich sah, war, dass dieser keineswegs gesund aussah.

Unter den sonst so durchdringenden hellen Augen, die nun so seltsam leer wirkten, zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, sein kantiges Gesicht mit dem stoppelig werdenden Kinn wirkte abgespannt und ausgebrannt und er sah aus, als ob er einige Nächte lang nicht geschlafen hätte. Seine leise Stimme klang ziemlich rau und heiser. Die Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben, starr wie eine Statue stand er da, mitten auf der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade, rührte sich nicht und sah Wood einfach nur in die Augen. Schuldbewusstsein, nichts als Schuldbewusstsein, sprach aus seinem Blick, vermischt mit einem Hauch – war es Angst?

„Adrien!"

Oliver machte mit klopfendem Herzen einen Schritt auf seinen besten Freund zu, doch dieser bewegte sich noch immer nicht, musterte ihn vorsichtig von Kopf bis Fuß, als ob er erwartete, Wood würde jeden Moment in eine Moralpredigt oder Schimpftirade ausbrechen oder sich gar von ihm abwenden.

Ungeachtet dieser Scheu brachte Oliver auch noch den Rest der Entfernung zwischen ihnen hinter sich und grinste Adrien – froh, dass er ihn endlich wiedersehen konnte – an, bevor er ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

Der junge Kapitän ließ diese völlig unerwartete Geste der Freundschaft erst regungslos über sich ergehen und hatte sichtlich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, bevor auch er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und die Umarmung erwiderte – und es war, als wäre ein Teil seines Inneren zurückgekehrt. Jener, der ihn selbst verstand.

„Ja … ich auch …"

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich voneinander lösen konnten; der Zeitungsartikel und alle Probleme schienen vergessen und beiden lagen unzählige Fragen auf der Zunge, die sie einander stellen wollten, doch zuerst galt es, von der belebten Hauptstraße wegzukommen, auf der bereits die ersten Schüler Adriens Anwesenheit tuschelnd und fingerzeigend zur Kenntnis genommen hatten.

Oliver warf ihnen einen tadelnden Blick zu und bugsierte seinen besten Freund hinein in das völlig überfüllte Wirtshaus. Er wusste später nicht mehr, wie sie es zustande gebracht hatten, Adrien fast unerkannt durch das Gewirr von Tischen, Schülern und Dorfbewohnern zu schleusen, doch er war dankbar dafür, und als sie am Tresen ankamen, empfing sie Madam Rosmerta mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Oliver, schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte sie den ehemaligen Kapitän überschwänglich und kam hinter der Schank hervor. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Als sie sah, wer neben Oliver stand und unsicher im Raum umherblickte, gefror das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihr Blick wurde ernst. Offenbar hatte auch sie die Geschichten im Tagespropheten verfolgt.

„Ich nehme an, du brauchst etwas Ruhigeres?", mutmaßte sie leise und Wood nickte dankbar. „Das wäre toll, Rosmerta."

Die Wirtin bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen und verschwand im Gedränge Richtung Hinterzimmer. Die beiden jungen Männer warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und folgten ihr.

Der Geräuschpegel im Hinterzimmer war um einiges angenehmer, so auch die Atmosphäre. Ein munteres Feuer prasselte im Kamin und malte goldene Schatten an die Wand, und ein paar Tische und Stühle säumten den mit Portraits und Bildern behangenen Raum. Durch ein Fenster an der Längsseite fiel Tageslicht herein.

„Danke, Rosmerta."

„Keine Ursache. Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Adrien, der sich bereits an einem der Tische niedergelassen hatte, streifte seinen Umhang ab und murmelte: „Einen doppelten – ahm, ich meine … Wasser, bitte."

Oliver warf Adrien einen musternden Blick zu und fügte dann hinzu: „Für mich auch, danke."

Madam Rosmerta verschwand eifrig wieder nach vorne in den Schankraum und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie waren allein.

Wood seufzte, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schritt langsam um den Tisch herum, bevor er sich seinem besten Freund gegenüber niederließ. Er versuchte, dessen Blick einzufangen, doch Adrien war schon immer ein gekonnter Meister im Blick-Ausweichen gewesen und schien auch in dieser Situation die Tischplatte viel interessanter zu finden.

„Du … siehst gut aus", murmelte der Kapitän mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern, noch immer, ohne seinen Freund anzusehen.

„Danke. Du nicht", erwiderte Oliver gelassen, der wusste, dass Adrien nichts von Heucheleien hielt und bestimmt genau wusste, was ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus ansah.

Wie durch ein Wunder erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf Adriens Lippen und er hob den Blick.

„Ehrlich wie immer. Danke für das Kompliment."

Oliver erwiderte das Lächeln und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Dass das Gespräch eine vorerst lockere Wendung nahm, erleichterte ihn. Er hatte schon befürchtet, aus Adrien würde nichts herauszubekommen sein. „Nichts zu danken. Immer wieder gerne."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und im nächsten Moment prusteten die beiden los; und selbst Adrien fiel in das Gelächter mit ein. Eine Unbeschwertheit, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, erfüllte sein Herz – es schien schon so lange her zu sein, dass er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Heute war es endlich zurückgekehrt.

„Aber _so_ ehrlich hättest du nicht zu sein brauchen … ich sehe bestimmt nicht so schlimm aus, wie _du_ tust!"

„Wann hast du bitte das letzte Mal in den Spiegel gesehen? War er beschlagen oder so was? Anders kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie du so eine gut geredete Meinung von dir haben kannst."

Solche Gespräche waren eindeutig auf den selbstentwickelten Humor der beiden zurückzuführen – und jeder von ihnen wusste, dass der andere ihm diesen keineswegs übel nahm. Dieser Humor bewirkte in diesem Augenblick nämlich, dass Adrien seine Scheu endgültig ablegte und fast so unbeschwert wirkte wie früher – mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sein Gesicht noch immer die harte Zeit widerspiegelte, die er hinter sich haben musste.

Die Tür ging auf und Rosmerta tänzelte herein, ein Tablett mit zwei Wasserkelchen balancierend und offensichtlich höchst verwundert, die beiden Freunde in dermaßen guter Laune vorzufinden.

Lächelnd stellte sie die Kelche auf der Tischplatte ab, erkundigte sich nach eventuellen Essenswünschen der beiden Herren und eilte Augenblicke später bereits wieder mit der Bestellung von zwei einfachen, kleinen Braten hinaus in die Schankstube.

„Ich war nie sehr oft hier in Hogsmeade, aber ich weiß noch, wie wir das erste Mal hier in den Drei Besen waren", meinte Adrien belustigt, als sei wieder alleine waren. „Alle anderen aus meinem Jahrgang waren verrückt nach Rosmerta, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Lass mich raten: Dich hat es wahrscheinlich völlig kalt gelassen, oder?", schmunzelte Oliver und nippte an seinem Kelch. „Erzähl mir was anderes – Rosmerta lässt niemanden kalt."

Adrien zwinkerte verschwörerisch und bediente sich ebenfalls bei seinem Wasserkelch. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel er in den letzten Minuten aufgetaut war. Fast schien es, als hätte es nie einen Zeitungsartikel gegeben. Selbst seine Gesichtsfarbe sah gesünder aus.

Trotz allem wollte Wood mit seinem Freund sprechen und die genauen Hintergründe für den Artikel erfahren – und vor allem all seine unbeantworteten Fragen klären. Er musste es nur vorsichtig angehen und zusehen, dass Adrien nicht wieder blockierte. Also plauderten sie eine Weile über das Leben oben im Schloss („Wahnsinn, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie viel Luxus den Professoren zusteht, dann wäre ich auch einer geworden!"), den Unterricht und natürlich Umbridge – obwohl Oliver sie vorsorglich nicht beim Namen nannte.

„Und dann dachte sie, mich irgendwie kleinkriegen zu können. Unentwegt hat sie mir Fragen gestellt und hat sogar Angelina und Alicia miteingespannt. Als sie dann damit anfing, sie hätte gehört, dass meine Trainingsmethoden zu meiner Kapitänszeit nicht immer sehr … nun … _menschlich_ waren, dachte ich, es wäre vorbei."

Er grinste und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Kelch, während Adrien sich ein Lachen verbeißen musste. Olivers frühere Trainingsmethoden waren ihm nur zu gut bekannt.

„Gott sei Dank hat Alicia mich aus der Misere gerettet und behauptet, ich wäre die Sanftheit in Person gewesen …"

„Wie viel Geld hat sie dafür verlangt?", warf Harrold frech grinsend ein und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Wenn ich mich so an deine Erzählungen erinnere, kann ich mir schwer vorstellen, dass irgendjemand aus deinem alten Team freiwillig ‚heile Welt' vorspielt."

„Hey, pass auf was du sagst!", mahnte ihn Oliver gespielt beleidigt, doch aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Ich habe meine Fehler mittlerweile wenigstens eingesehen …"

Nach diesem Satz senkte sich Stille über die beiden und Wood wusste, dass seine Worte eine eher unbeabsichtigte Wirkung auf Adrien gehabt hatten, denn er wurde still und ließ den Blick sichtlich unbehaglich im Raum umherschweifen. Seine Finger hatte er ineinander verschränkt und er wippte unablässig mit dem Fuß auf und ab – alles Zeichen riesiger innerer Nervosität, und auch Oliver wusste, dass die Phase der Unbeschwertheit nun vorübergegangen war.

Bevor er aber versuchen konnte, seinen besten Freund auf das Geschehene anzusprechen, ging die Tür auf und Madam Rosmerta stöckelte auf ihren altbewährten, türkis-glitzernden Pumps mit dem duftenden und dampfenden Mittagessen herein.

„Lasst es euch schmecken, meine Lieben", zwitscherte sie und stellte die Teller auf der Tischplatte ab. „Mahlzeit!" Laute Rufe von draußen holten sie auch sofort wieder zurück an den Tresen und sie ließ die beiden jungen Männer erneut alleine.

Während sie das Essen verspeisten, sprach keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort; nur hie und da huschte ein unsicherer Blick über die Tellerränder hinweg und musterte das Gegenüber vorsichtig.

Es war schließlich Wood, der zu dem Entschluss kam, das Schweigen, das wie eine dicke Eisschicht über ihnen lag, zu brechen. Er atmete tief durch und schob entschlossen seinen leeren Teller von sich, bereit, seinen besten Freund auf das anzusprechen, was ihm schon seit Wochen Sorgen bereitete.

Adrien hatte sein Mahl ebenfalls beendet, er warf Oliver einen kurzen Blick zu – und schien denselben Gedanken gefasst zu haben.

„Oliver –" „Adrien –"

Beide schmunzelten leicht, als sie vom anderen gleichzeitig angesprochen wurden und lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück.

„Du zuerst", gaben sie schließlich – erneut unisono – dem anderen den Vortritt, und Adrien starrte verlegen auf die Tischplatte. Oliver bemerkte, dass er mit einem Mal wieder nervöser und fahriger wirkte und auch ein wenig blasser geworden war. Allem Anschein nach ging ihm das Geschehene mehr unter die Haut, als er zugeben wollte.

Gerade wollte der junge Schotte zum Sprechen ansetzen, um das langsam undurchdringlich anmutende Schweigen zu brechen, das sich über sie gelegt hatte, als Adrien ihm plötzlich zuvor kam. Seine Stimme klang zwar heiser, aber dennoch entschlossen. Er schien den festen Vorsatz zu haben, bei diesem Treffen alle Probleme aus dem Weg zu schaffen – ganz so, wie er es in seinem Brief angedeutet hatte.

„Ich weiß … es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich wirklich für das einstehen würde, was ich getan hab … als ob ich es wirklich bereuen würde … Aber auch, wenn man es mir nicht ansieht, ich – es ist schwer für mich, dir jetzt so gegenüber zu treten … und du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat, dir in die Augen sehen zu können …" Er lachte leise und nervös auf, seine Finger kneteten fahrig die Falten seines Umhangs. Wood schwieg betreten und versuchte, den Blick seines Freundes aufzufangen, doch es war unmöglich. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Noch nie hatte er seinen Freund so dermaßen unsicher, ja fast schon _hilflos_ gesehen, und ihm kam der schleichende Gedanke, dass er den Zeitungen unrecht getan hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass das schlechte Gewissen dessen, was er getan hatte, den jungen Kapitän nicht losließ.

„Adrien –"

„Nein, sag bitte nichts. Noch fühle ich mich mutig genug, um das zu sagen, was ich denke", schnitt ihm der Angesprochene mit entschlossener werdender Stimme das Wort ab und der junge Schotte war still; wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Die Fragen, die brennend auf seiner Zunge lagen und nach Antworten verlangten wie ein Durstiger nach Wasser mussten einen Aufschub hinnehmen.

Noch immer hatte Adrien den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, doch in ihm schien etwas Entscheidendes vorgegangen zu sein – etwas, das ihn nun reden ließ, so wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte.

„In einem Brief, den ich dir einst schrieb … ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon damals erzählen sollen, hätte dich vielleicht um Rat bitten sollen. Mein großer Fehler war, dass ich es nicht getan habe, weder das eine noch das andere." Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen trafen nun endlich die Olivers. Schuldbewusstsein sprach aus ihnen, größer noch, als in allen Zeilen, die er jemals verfasst hatte, und Wood schauderte ob der Entschlossenheit seines besten Freundes, der anscheinend endlich vorhatte, hart mit sich selbst ins Gericht zu gehen.

„Was hättest du mir erzählen sollen?"

Adrien schluckte und wandte den Blick wieder ab, ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen. Seine Finger trommelten unablässig auf das Holz der Tischplatte.

„Weißt du, Oliver … ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es nicht gerade einfach ist, mit mir auszukommen. Mittlerweile habe ich sogar herausgefunden, dass ich nicht einmal _selbst_ mit mir klarkomme." Erneutes leises, fahriges Auflachen. „Vielleicht hast du es in jener Zeit, als du in der Mannschaft warst, gemerkt … gemerkt, dass sich offensichtlich _niemand_ wirklich dazu imstande fühlte, mit mir auszukommen … bis auf _dich_. Du warst immer anders – _du_ warst nicht so zu mir, _du_ hast nicht nur an meiner Oberfläche gekratzt. Du hast versucht, das, was darunter steckte, zu finden – und es geschafft. Ich weiß, dass hört sich alles sehr abgedroschen an …", er schluckte und in seinem Blick flackerte Verlegenheit auf, „… aber es ist so."

Eine kleine Pause trat ein; eine Pause, in der Oliver wieder einmal bewusst wurde, wie sehr man unter Einsamkeit leiden und deswegen verbittern konnte. Adrien war dafür das beste Beispiel und er selbst kannte das Gefühl, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, ebenfalls – oft genug hatte er mit seinen Träumen und Theorien von einem Pokalsieg alleine dagestanden. Vielleicht fiel es ihm deswegen nun umso leichter, Verständnis für seinen besten Freund aufzubringen – mochte der noch so viel falsch gemacht haben.

Adriens Stimme holte ihn schließlich zurück aus seinen Gedanken. Der junge Kapitän hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt, den Blick hatte er auf die rissige Decke über ihnen gerichtet.

„Weißt du, was es für ein Gefühl ist, jeden Morgen zur Arbeit zu kommen und von allen mit Respekt begrüßt und als eine Art Anführer akzeptiert zu werden, aber nicht mehr dahinter zu spüren? Von allen Seiten schief angesehen zu werden, weil all deine Teamkollegen dies oder jenes von dir gehört haben wollen? In ihre Augen zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass sie bestimmte Vorkommnisse niemals vergessen werden?"

Bei seinem letzten Satz lag ein Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme, und Wood wusste, dass er gewiss von den Trainings nach dem Erscheinen des Zeitungsartikels sprach.

„Nein, das Gefühl kenne ich nicht", antwortete er schließlich aufrichtig, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Adrien ihn gar nicht gehört. Der Kapitän schien nun erst richtig aufzutauen und es war, als sprudle alles, was in sich in ihm wochenlang festgesetzt hatte, wie ein Wasserfall heraus. Durch seinen Blick zog ein Schimmer der alten Lebensfreude – es schien ihm gut zu tun, sich endlich alles von der Seele reden zu können.

„Und das Schlimmste ist, wenn du letztendlich erkennen musst, dass du nicht dazu imstande bist, dich zu verändern. So zu verändern, dass du in das Schema der anderen passt. Vielleicht willst du dich ja auch gar nicht ändern – aber du spürst dieses drückende Gefühl in deinem Herzen, das dir eine Veränderung als einzig möglichen Lösungsweg hinstellt und du fühlst dich entzweigerissen – _ich _fühlte mich entzweigerissen. Was sollte ich tun? Der einzige Mensch, der mir das Gefühl gab, so, wie ich war, genau richtig zu sein, war fort – der Rest versuchte erst gar nicht, mich so hinzunehmen, wie ich bin. Damit kam ich nicht klar, ich …" Seine Stimme wurde leiser; es schien ihn viel Überwindung zu kosten, die Worte auszusprechen. „… Es wurde schlimmer als früher … ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Zeitpunkt erinnern, als die Einsamkeit schließlich stärker wurde, als ich es war … es passierte einfach …"

Er verstummte und schluckte; die Erinnerung an die Zeit, die er hinter sich hatte, schien noch immer an ihm zu nagen und tief in ihm verwurzelt zu sein. Oliver wusste genau, wovon er sprach, wenn er ‚früher' meinte – jene Zeit vor seinem Eintritt in die Mannschaft, die auch schon damals nicht sehr leicht für ihn gewesen war.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu Rob gegangen?"

Der Angesprochene schnaubte leise. „Glaubst du wirklich, Rob hat auch nur den Funken einer Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht? Glaubst du, er hätte ansatzweise Verständnis? Nein, Oliver. Er hat keins von beidem. Persönliche Probleme haben in seiner Mannschaft nichts verloren – das wirst du gemerkt haben, als du den Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ und die ganzen anderen gelesen hast. Auch wenn ich persönlich damit an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wäre, hätte er immer noch das Gegenteil behauptet. Das liegt in seiner Natur."

„Aber was ist mit mir? Wieso hast du _mir_ nichts erzählt, Adrien?"

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Oliver, gespannt auf die folgende Antwort, seinen besten Freund fragend ansah, während dieser so wirkte, als suche er angestrengt nach Worten. Es schien dem jungen Schotten so, als kämen sie der wahren Ursache für all die Dinge, die über Adrien in der Zeitung gestanden hatten, immer näher.

„Ich … ich dachte, dass du ohnehin schon genug Probleme am Hals hast", murmelte Adrien schließlich mit gesenktem Blick. „Du bist Lehrer in Hogwarts, sollst Kinder zur Verteidigung gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ausbilden und dabei noch möglichst unauffällig zu Harry Potter halten, um dem Ministerium keinen Grund zu geben, dich rauszuwerfen – und da soll ich auch noch mit meinen Problemen kommen?"

„Natürlich, Adrien! Hast du etwa gedacht, dass ich keine Zeit für dich finden würde?"

„Nein … das nicht", gab der Angesprochene zögernd zu, „aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dir auch noch wegen mir Gedanken machst. So einfach war das."

Entschlossen und fast schon trotzig blickte er auf und direkt in Olivers ungläubiges Gesicht. Der Professor schien offenbar mit dieser Erklärung nicht wirklich zufrieden zu sein.

„Was für ein Schwachsinn!", meinte er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelnd, darum bemüht, seine Stimme nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen. „Du bist mein _Freund_, wie sollte ich da keine Zeit finden sollen? Du hättest mir wenigstens gleich nach dem Artikel schreiben sollen, ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht!"

„Gerade da hielt ich es für das Beste, es nicht zu tun", setzte Adrien mit beklommener Stimme seine Geschichte fort. „Keine Angst, mittlerweile weiß ich ja, dass es eine gründlich falsche Entscheidung war." Er seufzte. „Der Tag, an dem das alles passiert ist … an diesem Tag ist alles ein wenig … aus dem Ruder gelaufen …"

„Wie meinst du das? Was ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen?", fragte Oliver leise nach und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er befürchtete, dass das, was nun kam, ihn noch mehr beunruhigen würde.

„Ach, einfach alles", erwiderte Adrien und dachte mit einem brennend schlechten Gewissen im Herzen zurück an jenen Tag. _Nun_ war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er sich endlich jemandem anvertrauen konnte – und obwohl er beschlossen hatte, die Sache mit Lee etwas harmloser zu umschreiben, platzten die Worte mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus, noch bevor er sich die passenden Sätze zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Die anderen hatten damals schon seit einiger Zeit die Vermutung, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Aufgrund meiner unberechenbaren Laune, ständigen Müdigkeit und schwächeren Leistung als sonst kamen sie schließlich zu der stillen Lösung, dass ich mir die Nächte mit allem anderen, nur nicht mit Schlaf um die Ohren schlug … Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir je nachspioniert haben … Auf alle Fälle setzte Lee dem ganzen eines Tages – aber nicht an dem, von dem ich dir erzählen will – die Krone auf, in dem er mich darauf ansprach und mir ‚freundlich' mit seinem falschesten Lächeln riet, die Trinkerei doch endlich sein zu lassen."

Während er von Lee Blackburn sprach, verhärtete sich Adriens Blick und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, was Oliver sehr wohl registrierte. Irgendetwas musste offensichtlich zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein, und er hoffte, es bald zu erfahren. Seine Nerven waren mittlerweile zum Zerreißen gespannt – noch nie hatte er Adrien Harrold so voll von Emotionen und vor allem so lange und fließend sprechen hören.

Adrien fuhr schließlich mit seltsam heiserer Stimme fort. „Nach diesem Gespräch schlug das Klima im Team schneller um als ich hätte ‚Quaffel' sagen können. Schiefe Blicke, Geflüster hinter meinem Rücken – ich hab alles erlebt, glaub mir. Das alles machte die Situation noch schlimmer … "

Er wirkte plötzlich sehr erschöpft und ausgebrannt, wie er so auf seinem Stuhl saß und auf die Tischplatte starrte. In seinen Augen flackerte seine innere Unruhe wie tosende Wogen draußen auf dem weiten Ozean.

Mitleid regte sich in Olivers Brust, doch dieses Gefühl wurde rasch von den noch immer unbeantworteten Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangten, verdrängt.

„Hatten sie denn Recht damit? Mit ihren Vermutungen?", fragte er schließlich mit seltsam trockenem Mund, sein Herz pochte gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Stille, unsichere Blicke, tiefes Einatmen. Dann –

„Ja."

Adrien schaffte es nicht mehr, seinem besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Oliver seufzte und stütze sein Kinn auf die Fingerspitzen seiner gefalteten Hände ab. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten wie wild durcheinander und es war, als liefen alle aufmunternden Worte, die er je von seinen Freunden nach dem Erscheinen des Artikels erhalten hatte, vor seinem inneren Auge ab – und das in einer Art und Weise, als wollten sie seine Naivität verspotten.

_Ich bin sicher, die interpretieren da was falsch … _

_Sprich mit ihm selbst, glaub nicht das, was die Zeitung schreibt …_

_In diese Bilder sind Dinge interpretiert worden, die so nie geschehen sind … _

_Denen wird wahrscheinlich eine gute Story gefehlt haben und zack –__ hatten sie schon ein_

_Opfer, dem sie was andichten konnten … _

Hatte er so dermaßen falsch gelegen? Hatte er die Wahrheit nicht wahrhaben wollen?

_Doch d__och_, meldete sich plötzlich eine kleine, boshafte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _du hast sogar gesagt, dass du es ihm zutrauen würdest …_

Wie ein Faustschlag fiel ihm sein Gespräch mit Angelina Johnson wieder ein.

_Das Schlimmste ist nicht, dass die Zeitungen vielleicht Mist gedruckt haben, sondern … sondern dass ich es ihm sogar zutrauen würde … Jetzt höre ich all diese Gerüchte und versuche, ihnen keinen Glauben zu schenken … aber was ist, Angelina, wenn die alte Einsamkeit ihn jetzt noch mehr mitnimmt als früher? Was, wenn er damit nicht umgehen kann …_

Er schluckte schwer und senkte ebenfalls den Blick. Fast schon schämte er sich für seine Worte Angelina gegenüber, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte. Wichtig war nicht das, was geschehen oder gesagt worden war – was jetzt wirklich zählte, war ein Gespräch, das alle Probleme aus dem Weg räumte und ihnen beiden eine große Last vom Herzen nahm – vor allem Adrien, der eine größere Bürde mit sich trug als gut und gesund für ihn war.

Als der junge Schotte den Blick wieder hob, sah er, dass Adrien sein Wasserglas fest umklammert hielt und seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt hatte; er bemerkte dessen bemüht langsame und ausgeglichene Atmung und das fahle Glitzern in seinen Augen, das schon leichte Anzeichen der Erleichterung erahnen ließ. Offenbar befand er es für gut, die Wahrheit endlich gesagt zu haben.

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist", griff Oliver schließlich das Gespräch wieder auf, und seine Stimme klang dabei ungewollt nachdenklich. Adrien schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe herum und schien irgendwie den Faden verloren zu haben.

Zu seiner Rettung erschien jedoch nach einem leisen Klopfen an die Tür Madam Rosmerta, die kam, um das benutzte Geschirr zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Sie schwieg, als sie den Tisch abräumte; offensichtlich hatte sie die Spannung in der Luft bemerkt, als sie eingetreten war.

Als die Wirtin erneut verschwunden war – nicht ohne Oliver doch noch ein aufmunterndes Zwinkern zu schenken – erhob sich Adrien plötzlich von seinem Stuhl und begann, rastlos im Raum umherzugehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und mit langsamem Schritt. Seine Augen hatten keinen genauen Punkt fixiert und starrten ins Leere, seine Lippen waren fest aufeinandergepresst und machten Professor McGonagall wirklich starke Konkurrenz – wie Oliver kurz innerlich schmunzelnd feststellte.

Dann wiederum besann er sich auf ihr Gespräch – oder zumindest dessen einstweilige Pause – und ließ das bereits Gesagte kurz Revue passieren, während Adrien am Fenster stand, auf das Dorf hinaussah und anscheinend noch keine Worte gefunden hatte.

_Wenigstens die Hintergründe sind geklärt_, dachte Wood mit einem leichteren Gefühl in der Brust und rieb sich die Augen. Adriens Worte hatten ihn zwar äußerst nachdenklich gestimmt, aber vieles, was für ihn vorher nicht klar gewesen war, verständlich gemacht.

_Er braucht __jemanden, der ihm zur Seite steht … sonst wird er daran zerbrechen … _

„Lee ist ein Idiot", kam es plötzlich vom Fenster her. „Vermutlich der größte, der frei auf diesem Erdball herumläuft. Er hält sich selbst für den _neuen _Star der Liga … _lächerlich."_

Die letzten Worte trugen soviel Bitterkeit und Abneigung in sich, wie Oliver es in ihrem ganzen Gespräch noch nicht gehört hatte.

„Adrien, du kennst doch Lee", versuchte er den Kapitän schließlich zu beschwichtigen. „Der war doch schon immer ein wenig neben der Spur …"

„Ein wenig neben der Spur ist noch viel zu untertrieben für diesen Dreckskerl. An diesem Tag, an dem alles zu viel wurde … er war der Auslöser dafür … er hat das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht." Adrien ließ seine schmerzende Schulter kreisen und ächzte leise. Als er schließlich weitersprach, wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und Oliver musste sich zusammenreißen, um genau zu verstehen, was er sagte.

Als Adrien nach einigen Augenblicken wieder innehielt, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt, wusste Wood nicht, was er sagten sollte.

„Du hast _was_ gemacht?", brachte er schließlich ungläubig hervor, den Blick unverwandt auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet.

„Ich geb's ja zu … hab ein wenig überreagiert …"

„_Überreagiert_ … so kann man es auch nennen", murmelte Oliver noch immer fassungslos und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Was hat Rob dazu gesagt, dass du seinem Hüter vor versammelter Mannschaft eine gescheuert hast?"

„Er hat mich nach Hause geschickt", brummte Adrien, der langsam begann, seine Tat zu bereuen. „Aber ich wäre auch so gegangen …"

„Adrien … es war nicht sehr klug von dir, Lee zu schlagen …"

„Aber er hat dich beleidigt", unterbrach ihn der junge Kapitän trotzig. „Und mich auch. Er hat meine Situation so schamlos ausgenutzt, dass ich ihm jederzeit wieder eine reinhauen könnte …"

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er damit noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ist!", erwiderte Wood nachdrücklich. „Stell dir vor, was es dann für Schlagzeilen gegeben hätte! Du musst dich bei ihm entschuldigen!"

„Niemals."

Oliver seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Damit, dass Adrien seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen und sie auf Lee konzentrieren würde, hatte er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet – umso mehr war er nun von dieser Nachricht bestürzt, genauso wie von der Starrsinnigkeit seines Freundes.

„Was ist dann passiert?", forschte er schließlich weiter, als ihm klar wurde, dass Adrien sowieso seinen eigenen Willen behalten würde. „Nachdem du gegangen bist?"

„Da ist mir dieser komische Fotograf über den Weg gelaufen", erzählte Adrien wütend und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Ich konnte ihm Merlin sei Dank schnell entwischen – aber ein Foto hat er trotzdem zustande gebracht, wie du sicher gemerkt hast. Er hat mich dabei erwischt, wie ich _rastlos und mit traurigem Blick das Training verlasse_."

Gehässig zitierte der Kapitän die Passage aus dem Artikel und schnaubte. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich diesen Kerl in die Finger kriege … nun ja, dann bin ich nach Hause appariert und hab beschlossen, auf deinen Brief zu antworten – für dessen Verspätung ich mich wirklich entschuldigen will …"

„Du hattest ziemlich viel um die Ohren."

Adrien lächelte schwach. „Stimmt … na ja und dann war da diese Flasche voll von Whiskey …" Er erschauderte, ganz so, als ob seine Taten selbst für ihn nicht mehr verständlich waren. „Den Rest kannst du dir wohl denken … oder in der Zeitung nachlesen. Ich kann mich an die folgende Nacht nicht mehr wirklich erinnern … Es war der schlimmste Filmriss, den ich je in meinem Leben hatte … und als Cubby mich am nächsten Tag weckte, fühlte ich mich einfach nur mies …"

Niedergeschlagen ließ Adrien den Kopf hängen und betrachtete wieder die Tischplatte. „Sie wusste schon von dem Artikel und hat ihn mir natürlich sofort gezeigt … es war, als hätte mir jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich konnte nicht still sitzen bleiben, ich war rastlos und wanderte im ganzen Zimmer herum, musste ständig daran denken, was all die anderen nun von mir denken würden – was _du_ denken würdest. Nachdem du durch den Artikel so mit in meine Probleme hineingezogen wurdest, war diese Vorstellung besonders schlimm für mich …"

Seine Stimme wurde heiser. „Ich blickte in den Spiegel und erkannte den Mann nicht, der mir entgegensah … erkannte mich selbst nicht mehr. Weißt du, welch schreckliches Gefühl das ist? Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass alles so eskaliert … und jetzt …" Er brach ab und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen; er wirkte ausgelaugt, ganz so, als ob das Gespräch ihn all seiner Kräfte beraubt hätte. „Jetzt frage ich mich, wie dieser Mann so werden konnte. Jetzt bin ich für mich selbst zu einem Problem geworden …"

Erneute Stille trat ein und Wood befand das Gespräch – zumindest von Adriens Seite her – für beendet. Der junge Kapitän schien sich alles von der Seele geredet zu haben, was ihm möglich gewesen war – und Oliver war dafür mehr als dankbar. Endlich hatte er Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen, ganz zu schweigen von einem besseren Einblick in das offensichtlich riesige Chaos, das in Adriens Innerem herrschte. Er _verstand_.

„Verzeihst du mir?", kam es plötzlich mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme zwischen Adriens Händen hervor. Wood runzelte verwundert die Stirn – glaubte sein Freund wahrhaftig, er würde ihm das Geschehene so übelnehmen?

„Was soll ich dir bitte verzeihen?"

„Dass ich mich unmöglich benommen habe, mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, es geschafft habe, damit die ganze Nation zu beschäftigen und dich da auch noch mit reingezogen habe, vielleicht?"

Adriens Stimme klang frustriert und nicht sehr zuversichtlich, doch Oliver, der nicht vorhatte, in irgendeiner Art und Weise nachtragend zu sein, streckte seinen Arm über den Tisch aus und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Adrien …"

Es brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis der Angesprochene den Sinn des eben Gesagten erfasst hatte. Ungläubig hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt auf in Olivers lächelndes Gesicht – und plötzlich fühlte er sich, als fiele all seine Last von ihm ab wie Schnee von einem hoffnungslos überladenen Dach; als hätte er nur durch dieses Gespräch die Chance erhalten, alle seine Fehler wieder gutzumachen.

„Ich weiß, dass du ziemlichen Mist gebaut hast", fuhr Wood mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen fort. „Und mit Sicherheit werde ich den halben Herzstillstand nie vergessen, den ich hatte, als der Artikel erschienen ist."

Adrien wirkte nun wie ein geschlagener Hund, doch in seinen Augen war deutlich die Erleichterung zu sehen, die ihn in diesem Moment durchströmen musste wie ein großer Fluss.

„Das heißt, du …"

„Das heißt, ich werde dich _nicht_ auf ewig ächten und nicht alle deine dunklen Geheimnisse der Presse verraten", erwiderte Oliver ernst, doch seine Lippen umspielte ein verschmitztes Grinsen. „Allerdings musst du mir eines versprechen, Adrien … ich weiß, dass die ganze Situation nicht leicht für dich ist. Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, wüsste ich auch nicht weiter … Trotzdem: Du musst aufhören, deinen Frust im Alkohol zu ertränken."

„Bin schon dabei", kam die lakonische, aber ehrliche Antwort. „Ich weiß doch selbst, dass das kein richtiger Weg ist …"

„Gut." Oliver lächelte erleichtert. „Und dass die anderen eine eher unterkühlte Meinung von dir haben, kannst du auch bekämpfen."

„Ach ja?", murmelte Adrien leise. „Bestimmt nicht, nachdem ich Lee eine gescheuert und die Aktion mit dem Tagespropheten geliefert hab …"

„Ach komm schon", versuchte Wood, ihn aufzumuntern. „Weißt du, ein paar nette Worte, Geselligkeit und ein häufigeres Sowas", er bog seine Lippen zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, „würden dabei schon recht nützlich sein!"

„Denkst du?"

„Klar. Glaub mir, das verändert deine Position total."

Oliver schmunzelte leicht und kam sich immer mehr wie Angelina vor, die ihm in ihren Unterhaltungen immer lang und breit vortrug, was sie von Alicias Mutter gelernt hatte.

Adrien richtete sich mit einem Mal kerzengerade auf und straffte die Schultern – es war wundersam, wie sehr dieses Gespräch ihn verwandelt hatte. Von dem ausgezehrt wirkenden jungen Mann war nichts übrig geblieben; vielmehr saß Oliver jetzt ein Adrien Harrold gegenüber, der wieder die Stärke besaß, das Leben dort weiterzuführen, wo es nach seinem Weggang aufgehört hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß was ich zu tun habe", flüsterte er ergriffen und mit einem fahlen Glitzern in seinen hellen Augen. „Danke."

Er streckte die Hand aus und Oliver schlug ein, unendlich froh, dieses Gespräch geführt zu haben.

Das Thema wechselte schnell, für beide war der ernste Teil nun vorüber und Wood hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass Adrien versuchen wollte, alles wieder gerade zu biegen.

Mit so leichten Herzen ließ sich nun natürlich besser über Dinge sprechen, die vorher ein wenig untergegangen waren.

„Wer war eigentlich die ominöse Dunkelhaarige?", fragte Oliver amüsiert und neugierig nach, als er sich an die Fotos aus dem Artikel erinnerte.

„Ach die", winkte Adrien augenrollend ab. „Eine Muggel, die ich in dem Club dort getroffen hab. Sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und ich glaube, ich war nicht mehr klar genug im Kopf, um sie irgendwie abschütteln zu können. In meinem Zustand war mir anscheinend jede Gesellschaft recht … sie hat die ganze Zeit wie blöde gekichert … ziemlich kindisch."

„Das hat man gesehen."

„Nur die Freude darüber, dich zu sehen, hält mich davon ab, dir den Kelch da an den Kopf zu schmeißen", grummelte Adrien beleidigt, doch aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Im nächsten Augenblick schien ihm auch schon die passende Gegenfrage eingefallen zu sein. „Und wie geht's mit dieser Griechin?"

„Was soll da gehen?"

„Weiß nicht", meinte Adrien mit einem besserwisserischen Lächeln und hob ahnungslos die Schultern. „Deswegen frage ich ja. Könnte ja sein … das da was läuft …"

„Nein", berichtigte Wood sofort diese Unterstellung und spürte zu seinem größten Missfallen, dass Adrien ihn damit in Verlegenheit brachte. „Spinnst du? Wir sind nur befreundet, das ist alles…"

„Wie du es sagst, mein Freund", erwiderte Adrien grinsend und leerte seinen Wasserkelch. „Ich dachte bloß … und Angelina?"

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Sie ist meine _beste_ _Freundin_, klar? Verwechsel das mal nicht!"

„Ach, stimmt ja … Man bedenke, du hast sie mir noch immer nicht vorgestellt."

„Ich kann sie ja mal fragen, ob sie beim nächsten Hogsmeadebesuch mitkommt …"

„Aus dir ist echt gar nichts rauszukriegen", schmunzelte Adrien und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Irgendwas verschweigst du doch … keine Sorge, ich finds schon raus."

Er lachte, doch Wood verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen und seine Gedanken kehrten – wie so oft in den letzten Tagen auch – zu seinem Traum zurück … und zu jenem faszinierenden Geschöpf, das seinen Schlaf und seine Gedanken seitdem Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als Oliver zurück ins Schloss schlenderte; die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Gespräch mit Adrien hatte sein Herz leichter gemacht und viel Licht in das Dunkel seiner Fragen gebracht. Er war froh, dass sein bester Freund beschlossen hatte, die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie waren und Lee Blackburn (zumindest einigermaßen) zu akzeptieren und versuchen wollte, seinen Ruf auch in der Öffentlichkeit wieder zurechtzubiegen.

Mittlerweile hatte Wood das Schloss erreicht und trat durch das fackelbeleuchtete Portal. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz vor neun Uhr abends war – viele Schüler waren aus diesem Grund nicht mehr in den Korridoren unterwegs.

Auf dem Weg hoch in den Lehrerflügel begegnete ihm noch kurz Professor Sprout, die ihm übermütig eine gute Nacht wünschte und in Richtung Lehrerzimmer davonstapfte, um dort noch – wie sie sagte – ihre nächsten Stunden vorzubereiten.

Über den Arbeitseifer der sonst doch eher bedächtig anmutenden Kollegin schmunzelnd bog Oliver in den Gang ab, der zu Athenes Porträt führte.

„Guten Abend, Oliver Wood", begrüßte ihn die Göttin mit einem sanften Lächeln, erhob sich vom grasbewachsenen Porträtboden und schritt langsam in den Vordergrund des Gemäldes. „Ihr wünscht Einlass, nehme ich an?"

„Richtig", stimmte Oliver gut gelaunt zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „Mein Bett ruft bereits nach mir. Es war ein anstrengender Tag."

Athenes durchdringende Augen musterten ihn interessiert und für einen Moment fragte sich der junge Schotte, ob sie erahnen konnte, was er heute im _Eberkopf_ getan hatte.

_Bestimmt nicht … _

„Die Ruhe sei Euch wohlverdient", meinte sie schließlich schmunzelnd und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. Sofort verschwand die Mauer, die ihn noch vom Lehrerflügel trennte und er schritt hindurch. Als sich der Durchgang hinter ihm wieder verschloss, hatte er noch immer das unbehagliche Gefühl, Athenes Blick läge auf ihm.

Sein eigenes Porträt-Ich zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und streckte beide Daumen nach oben, als er es passierte; ganz so als wollte es sagen: ‚_Toll, was du gemacht hast'_.

Amüsiert hob der echte Oliver die Augenbrauen und erwiderte den Gruß seines Gegenstücks mit einem leichten Nicken. Es war noch immer zutiefst erstaunlich, sich selbst aus einem Porträt herauswinken zu sehen.

Endlich kam die Tür seines Zimmers in Sicht, und eiligen Schrittes hielt er darauf zu; denn tatsächlich hatte Müdigkeit ihn erfasst und machte seine Lider träge. Es war wirklich viel passiert.

Mit einem Mal schob sich Katie vor seine Augen, ihre Traurigkeit, wie sie so im _Eberkopf_ dagesessen hatte, überschwemmt von den Erinnerungen eines Bruders, an den sie sich zwar nicht mehr wirklich erinnern konnte, dessen Schicksal aber allem Anschein nach noch immer sehr präsent war. Sie hatte so zerbrechlich gewirkt, dass sich in seiner Brust jetzt noch ein flaues Gefühl ausbreitete, als er daran dachte. Als er gedankenverloren die Tür öffnete und sich nicht darüber wunderte, warum er sie nicht abgeschlossen hatte, verspürte er erneut den Wunsch, die Jägerin bei sich zu haben und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr die Traurigkeit zu nehmen und wieder ihr Lachen zu sehen … ihr Lachen …

Neben dem leichter werdenden flauen Gefühl breitete sich plötzlich noch etwas anderes in seiner Brust aus; etwas, das er noch nie zuvor dermaßen gespürt hatte, und es verunsicherte ihn. Einen Moment hielt er inne und versuchte, das Gefühl zu identifizieren, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Allerdings war es keineswegs ein unangenehmes Gefühl – eher ein sehr angenehmes.

Nachdenklich schloss er die Tür hinter sich, entledigte sich seines Umhangs (in dessen Tasche auch sein Zauberstab steckte) und warf ihn achtlos neben sich auf den Boden. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam und seinen Geist ausruhte.

Gerade aber, als er bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab mit dem Umhang zu Boden geworfen hatte und sich danach bücken wollte, um den Kamin zu entfachen und Licht zu machen, sah er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich hinter ihm etwas aus den Schatten des Raumes löste.

Sein Griff nach dem Zauberstab war zu langsam.

Bereits im nächsten Moment spürte er einen anderen Zauberstab an seinem Hals entlangstreichen und schließlich an der empfindlichsten Stelle verharren. Das Holz bohrte sich tief in seine Haut.

Mit pochendem Herzen richtete Oliver sich auf – soweit wie der Zauberstab es zuließ – und hob die Hände zum Zeichen, dass er selbst nicht bewaffnet war. Er war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – zu sehr ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Es hätte ihm schon auffallen müssen, als er seine Tür unverschlossen vorgefunden hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", zischte er beherrscht und versuchte angestrengt, irgendein Geräusch hinter sich wahrzunehmen. „Was wollen Sie?"

Der Zauberstab drückte sich nur noch stärker gegen seinen Hals und Oliver entfuhr ein leises Ächzen. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich feine Schweißperlen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sein eigener Zauberstab unerreichbar war.

„Sag mir sofort, für wen du arbeitest und welcher Seite du angehörst – oder ich schwöre, ich liefere dich schneller aus, als du nach Hilfe schreien kannst", zischte ihm da plötzlich eine Stimme ins Ohr – eine Stimme, die ihm zu seinem größten Entsetzen mehr als bekannt vorkam und deren Besitzerin er niemals erwartet hatte.

**Anm. der Autorin: ****Uhuuuuu … und zum kürzesten Vorwort bisher passt auch das kürzeste Schlusswort … hihi …**

**Abwarten und Ouzo trinken **

**Eure Caly**


	17. Annäherungen und andere Vorkommnisse

**15. KapitelAnnäherungen und andere Vorkommnisse**

**Anm. der Autorin: So, endlich ist dieses Gespräch vorüber *pfuuh* Hoffentlich hat es euch auch gefallen … kommen wir nun zur Fortsetzung des ziemlich fiesen Cliffs vom letzten Kapitel … Ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle wisst, wer sich da so klammheimlich auf Olivers Zimmer schleicht … **

**An alle Katie-Fans unter euch (ziemlich viele, nehme ich an): Ich hoffe, ich konnt euch im letzten Kapitel schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack liefern… in diesem Kap hier hat die Gute wieder einmal einen schönen Auftritt, der nicht ohne Folgen bleiben wird und Oliver ganz schön durcheinanderbringt … aber lest selbst …**

**Außerdem kommt Adrien wieder direkt vor und beweist uns allen, dass er doch anders kann ;)**

**Reviews sind erwünscht – ich weiß, es ist oftmals sehr zeitaufwändig, aber ich würd mich darüber sehr freuen, wüsste, was euch gefällt und was nicht und wäre auch motivierter zum Schreiben!!! *kekse verteilt* Keine Revs zu bekommen ist auch nicht schön ******

**Eure Calypso**

**P.S.: Und JA, es gibt ein Aftershave, das nach Wald riecht ^^ Mein Papa hat so eins ;)**

_**I can fly like a bird in the sky**_

_**Hey, and I can buy anything that money can buy**_

_**I can turn a river into raging fire and I can live forever if I so desired**_

_**But my life is incomplete and I'm so blue**_

'_**Cause I can't get next to you …**_

_**~The Temptations – I can't get next to you~**_

„Cassandra?", stieß Oliver ungläubig hervor und sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. „Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", zischte die junge Griechin gefährlich und drückte ihren Zauberstab noch etwas fester gegen den Hals ihres Kollegen. „Ich wiederhole die Frage noch einmal, Oliver: Für wen arbeitest du?"

Wood ächzte, als sich der Stab tiefer in seine Haut bohrte und er ein leichtes Kribbeln an seiner Schlagader spürte. Langsam aber sicher wurde die Situation sehr bedenklich. War Cassandra komplett verrückt geworden?

„Ich könnte ja versuchen, dir eine Antwort zu geben, nur geht das nicht so einfach wenn man Gefahr läuft, umgebracht zu werden", erwiderte er schließlich gereizt und sofort ließ der Druck auf seinen Hals nach. Noch immer vor innerer Anspannung bebend und mit im Kopf umherrasenden Gedanken hob er die Hand und schob sachte den Zauberstab beiseite, so dass er nicht mehr in Körperkontakt mit ihm stand.

Im Kamin loderte plötzlich ein kleines Feuer auf und tauchte den Raum in flackerndes Zwielicht, sodass Oliver alles klar sehen konnte. Cassandra stand schräg hinter ihm, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab ausgestreckt und direkt auf seinen Hals gerichtet, ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Cassandra?", fragte Wood, als er sich zu ihr umgewandt und die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben hatte. „Wieso drohst du mir?"

Die junge Griechin schien sich plötzlich dessen bewusst zu werden, dass sie trotz ihres erhobenen Zauberstabs noch immer einen um mindestens eineinhalb Kopf größeren Mann vor sich hatte, der sich noch dazu seit Schulanfang immer tiefer in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte, und ihre selbstbewusste Fassade begann zu bröckeln. Einerseits fühlte sie ein Stechen ganz in der Nähe ihres Herzens, da sie nicht glauben konnte – und wollte – dass Oliver anscheinend nicht ihrer Seite angehörte. Andererseits war sie äußerst wütend darüber, wild entschlossen, den Verräter zu stellen.

„Weil … weil du nicht für Dumbledore arbeitest", antwortete sie mit höherer Stimme als sonst und umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab, ganz so, als klammere sie sich durch ihn an ihrer Überzeugung fest. Mit Olivers Reaktion – amüsiertem Lachen – hatte sie nicht gerechnet, und diese Überraschung zeichnete sich auch auf ihrer Miene ab.

„Nicht für Dumbledore? Cassandra? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Für Wood nahm die Situation langsam aber sicher immer abstraktere Züge an. Irgendetwas lief hier gehörig in die falsche Richtung.

„Nein", erwiderte Cassandra und verbarg das Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren wieder hinter ihrer unerbittlichen Maske. „Ich bin nicht verrückt. Das, was ich gesehen habe, hat alles gesagt."

Oliver stutzte. Das, was sie _gesehen _hatte? „Wie bitte? Was hast du denn gesehen?" In seinem Kopf allerdings dämmerte bereits eine schreckliche Vermutung und sein Herz pochte fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb.

_Der Tarnumhang … er war noch immer in seinem Umhang… _

„Ich glaube, dass ich in den Arten der Magie gut genug bewandert bin, um Gut und Böse unterscheiden zu können, Oliver Wood", sagte sie mit leiser, scharfer Stimme. „Und einfach so im Nichts zu verschwinden, ohne dabei zu apparieren, ist etwas, das nicht viele Zauberer beherrschen – und schon gar nicht viele, die _nichts_ mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun haben!"

Der Griff um den Zauberstab wurde wieder fester. „Wie kannst _du_ es zustande bringen, wo du doch erst seit zwei Jahren deinen Abschluss hast und _angeblich_ auf Dumbledores Seite stehst?" Ihre Stimme begann zu beben – etwas, das ihr sichtlich missfiel. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht so viele Emotionen zeigen wollen, vermutete Oliver – bis ihm wieder einfiel, wessen sie ihn grad beschuldigt hatte.

„Ich? Dunkle Künste?", entfuhr ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Eine gereizte, bewaffnete Cassandra war ihm bei Weitem nicht mehr geheuer. „Cassandra, hast du vergessen, wer vor dir steht? Hast du vergessen, wozu ich hier bin? Wer meine Freunde sind? Wie kannst du so etwas nur denken?"

„Du machst es mir ziemlich leicht, indem du dich einfach mal so in Luft auflöst", fauchte die Angesprochene zurück, doch sie schien sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr so sicher zu sein. „Ich meine, im einen Moment bist du noch neben der Schlossmauer und im anderen verschwunden! Erklär mir doch mal, was ich da denken soll!"

„Gegenfrage: Wieso spionierst du mir überhaupt nach?"

Stille trat ein und Oliver konnte Cassandra trotz des flackernden Feuerschimmers deutlich erröten sehen. Es war jedoch eine berechtigte Frage, wie er fand – wenn sie wirklich gesehen hatte, wie er verschwunden war (und das auch noch in einer nicht wirklich gut sichtbaren Nische), dann musste sie ihm mutwillig gefolgt sein, und das hätte er beim besten Willen nicht gedacht oder erwartet.

„Na ja, ich …" Sie brach ab, offensichtlich verlegen und kalt erwischt. Ihr Blick, der bisher den seinen fixiert hatte, huschte unruhig im Raum umher. Als Wood näher an sie herantrat, wich sie unmerklich ein Stück zurück; den Zauberstab hatte sie noch nicht sinken lassen. „Ich habe mich gewundert, warum du so abweisend und schlecht gelaunt warst … und …"

„Und da hast du geglaubt, du könntest mir einfach so hinterherspionieren, ja?", vollendete Oliver den Satz, nun seinerseits leicht ungehalten. Er hatte von Cassandra bisher nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie anderen Menschen erst nachschnüffelte, nur weil ihr Verhalten seltsam anmutete und ihnen anschließend in ihrem Zimmer mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag auflauerte, weil sie angeblich mit den dunklen Mächten konspirierten.

„Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du deswegen sauer wirst", murmelte die junge Griechin, nun offenbar auch selbst der Ansicht, dass Oliver weder heimlich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem Kontakt hielt noch dunkle Künste innerhalb der Ländereien praktizierte und sich sichtlich für ihre Aktion schämte. „Aber es hat so ausgesehen … und …"

„Ist schon gut", winkte Oliver ab und raufte sich die Haare, schon wieder einigermaßen von dem Schrecken des Überfalls erholt. Er fühlte sich wieder müde und erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages und wollte nur noch ins Bett – wahrscheinlich jene Gründe, warum er beschloss, sich nicht weiter über Cassandras Aktion aufzuregen. „Ich geb's ja zu … für Außenstehende war es vielleicht wirklich ziemlich … verwirrend."

Cassandra wirkte erleichtert und ließ endlich den Zauberstab sinken, das gefährliche Glitzern verschwand spurlos aus ihrem Blick. „So richtig wollte ich auch gar nicht glauben, dass du die Seite gewechselt hast", meinte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe …"

„Ach, ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht umgelegt hast", schmunzelte Oliver und rieb sich die Stelle seines Halses, wo Minuten zuvor noch Cassandras Zauberstab verweilt hatte. Die Spannung der Situation war verflogen und langsam breitete sich wieder die alte Freundschaftlichkeit zwischen ihnen aus.

„Du kannst mir trotzdem verraten, wie du das geschafft hast", versuchte die junge Professorin dann jedoch noch einmal, das Thema vorsichtig anzuschneiden. „Und vor allem, wozu es gedient hat."

Oliver runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust, und der Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren hätte nicht größer sein können. Sollte er Cassandra von seinem Vorhaben erzählen und sie einweihen? Würde sie dafür Verständnis haben? In dieser Hinsicht konnte er sie – wie er erkannte – noch nicht so richtig einschätzen. Deshalb beschloss er, die Sache vorerst ruhen zu lassen und seine Kollegin noch nicht in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen.

„Weißt du", meinte er schließlich etwas nervös, da er bei ihr immer das Gefühl hatte, dass sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte, auch ohne dass er es spürte, „ich will jetzt nicht davon reden, es … nun ja, ich muss erst sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln und darum ... sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja? Ich verspreche dir, wenn die Zeiten sicherer sind, dann werde ich dir Rede und Antwort stehen." Er legte eine Hand aufs Herz, um den Wert seiner Worte noch zu untermalen.

Cassandra nickte, halb perplex und halb nachdenklich, doch sie akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, wenn auch ein klein wenig widerstrebend.

„Gut …", meinte sie dennoch etwas argwöhnisch und musterte ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich.

„Ich versichere dir, dass es nichts mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun hat", legte Oliver noch nach und blickte seiner Kollegin dabei fest in die Augen, um ihr Misstrauen zu mildern. „Glaub mir …" Dass das Ganze sehr wohl aber mit Regelbruch – vielleicht auch Gesetzesbruch – zu tun hatte, verschwieg er lieber.

„Dann … werde ich wohl mal wieder gehen", murmelte die Griechin noch immer ein klein wenig verlegen und nachdenklich und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. „Entschuldige noch mal, dass ich dich so überfallen hab …"

„Schon gut … sehen wir uns morgen?", versuchte Wood die offensichtlich ziemlich peinlich berührte und nachdenkliche Cassandra aufzumuntern und schaffte es auch. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre fein geschwungenen Lippen.

„Ja … natürlich."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

~*~

Als Oliver am Montagmorgen erwachte, seine Glieder dehnte und streckte und sich für das Frühstück fertig machte, ahnte er noch nichts von der eher unheilvollen Neuigkeit, die bereits in Form eines formell aussehenden Briefes an der Außenseite seiner Tür befestigt worden war.

Erst als er – gewaschen und angezogen – das Zimmer in Richtung Große Halle verlassen wollte, bemerkte er das Schreiben an der Tür.

„Was ist das denn?", murmelte er noch etwas schläfrig, löste den offensichtlich magisch befestigten Brief von der Tür, las seinen Namen auf der Vorderseite des Umschlags und zog langsam das eigentliche Schreiben hervor.

_**PER ANORDNUNG DER GROßINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS**_

_Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, _

_Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs_

_sind mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst._

_Eine Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder _

_ein Klub wird hiermit definiert als regelmäßige_

_Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr_

_Schülern und Schülerinnen._

_Die Genehmigung für eine Neugründung kann bei der Großinquisitorin eingeholt werden_

_(Professor Umbridge)._

_Allen Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen oder Klubs_

_ist es verboten, ohne Wissen und Genehmigung_

_der Großinquisitorin tätig zu sein._

_Sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen, von denen festgestellt wird, dass sie eine von der_

_Großinquisitorin nicht genehmigte Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder_

_einen Klub gegründet haben oder einer solchen Vereinigung angehören,_

_werden von der Schule verwiesen._

_Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24._

_Unterzeichnet: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin_

Es war, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schwall kalten Wassers ins Gesicht geschüttet – mit einem Mal war Oliver hellwach.

Fassungslos starrte er auf das Stück Pergament hinunter, das er in den mittlerweile bebenden Händen hielt. Dass Umbridge einen solchen Ausbildungserlass, wie sie es nannte, herbeigeführt hatte, konnte kein Zufall sein. Irgendjemand musste von ihrem Treffen im Eberkopf Wind bekommen haben und sofort zu ihr gerannt sein, um ihr davon zu berichten. Für einen Moment dachte er an Zacharias Smith, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Dass der Hufflepuff die Gruppe verraten hatte, wollte er nicht glauben – und wenn es doch so gewesen war, würde er später beim Frühstück schnell feststellen, ob er an diesem Morgen besonders picklig aussah.

_Die alte Hexe … was ist mit der alten Hexe unter dem Schleier …?_

Oliver atmete tief durch, verbannte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und überflog dann nochmals das Schreiben, das Umbridge offenbar allen Lehrern an die Tür geheftet hatte (ein Blick den Gang hinunter bestätigte seine Vermutung).

_Allen Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen oder Klubs ist es verboten, ohne Wissen und Genehmigung der Großinquisitorin tätig zu sein …_

_Wenn die Alte nur wüsste_, dachte Wood mit grimmiger Miene und dachte fast schon mit Stolz an jene Gruppe, die Harry und seine Freunde ins Leben gerufen hatten. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sogar Stolz in sich aufkeimen.

_Sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen, von denen festgestellt wird, dass sie eine von der_

_Großinquisitorin nicht genehmigte Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder_

_einen Klub gegründet haben oder einer solchen Vereinigung angehören,_

_werden von der Schule verwiesen._

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln schob sich auf Olivers Lippen. _Er_ war _kein_ Schüler. _Er_ würde nicht zulassen, dass Umbridge immer mehr Macht über diese Schule gewann – und wenn er nur heimlich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Vorsorglich steckte er den Brief in seine Hosentasche, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, noch immer nachdenklich und nach einem Verräter suchend. Erst als er schon fast die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein wichtiges Detail in Umbridges Erlass ein.

_Mannschaften …_ _Die Genehmigung für eine Neugründung kann bei der Großinquisitorin eingeholt werden …_

Das musste bedeuten, dass mit diesem Gesetz auch sämtliche Hausmannschaften ab dem heutigen Tage nicht mehr existierten – zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Umbridge ihnen gnädigerweise (er schnaubte verbittert) die Erlaubnis erteilte, wieder zusammenzukommen.

_Alte Schlange_ …

Oliver wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, wie die sportverrückte und ewig Quiddicht liebende

Angelina auf diesen Erlass reagiert haben mochte …

Mochte es Zufall sein oder nicht: Als er schließlich die große Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinabschlenderte und schon fast unten angelangt war, kam eine Schülerin mit wehendem, geflochtenem Haar aus der Großen Halle gestürmt und rannte ihm direkt in die Arme.

„Hey Angelina, immer langsam!", lachte Oliver, selbst von der Fügung der Dinge überrascht, und blickte seiner besten Freundin ins Gesicht. Sein Lächeln erstarb als er bemerkte, wie aufgelöst und den Tränen nahe die junge Kapitänin schien. „Bei Merlin, Angelina! Was ist passiert?"

Angelina schüttelte verbissen den Kopf und wollte anscheinend etwas sagen, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor. Sie schien äußerst verzweifelt zu sein; ein Zustand, in dem Oliver sie in letzter Zeit häufiger gesehen hatte. Ohne lange nachzudenken packte er sie am Arm, blickte um sich, ob auch keine Schüler in der Eingangshalle waren und zog sie in einen ruhigeren, verlassenen Seitengang, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Beruhig dich, Lina", flüsterte Oliver ihr eindringlich zu, als sie völlig allein waren und versuchte, ihren Blick aufzufangen. „Und dann erzählst du mir was los ist, okay?"

Die letzte Frage zu stellen war eigentlich überflüssig gewesen – der junge Schotte konnte auch so erahnen, worauf sich Angelinas Verzweiflung begründete.

„Umbridge hat von … naja … du weißt schon was erfahren", wisperte sie nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte und blickte sorgenvoll um sich, als erwarte sie, dass Umbridge oder Filch hinter der nächsten Ecke standen und lauschten. „Sie hat einen schrecklichen Erlass aufgesetzt …"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Wood düster. „Sie hat alle Gruppen aufgelöst … ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie sie von dem Treffen erfahren konnte …"

„Ja, ich auch", stimmte ihm Angelina zu, doch es schien nicht der Punkt zu sein, der sie bedrückte. „Aber noch schlimmer ist –"

„… dass sie die Mannschaften auch aufgelöst hat, ja", vollendete ihr Freund den Satz grimmig und bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Das kann sie doch nicht machen", flüsterte die Kapitänin erstickt und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Was haben die Hausmannschaften mit irgendwelchen unerlaubten Gruppen zu tun? Wieso hat Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen?"

„Ich glaube, dass die Zeit, als Dumbledore im Ministerium noch was zu sagen hatte, vorüber ist", mutmaßte Oliver nachdenklich. „Fudge und Umbridge halten ihn schließlich für einen verrückten, alten Mann, der an Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr glaubt und alles dafür tut, um diese zu verhindern. Er wird keinen Einfluss mehr auf Ministeriumsentscheidungen haben."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", stimmte Angelina niedergeschlagen zu und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Aber was ist jetzt mit den Teams? Was ist mit Quidditch?" Ihre Stimme wurde wieder verzweifelter. „Die Kapitäne müssen eine Neugründung beantragen, und Umbridge wird uns sicher nicht sofort wieder spielen lassen! Sie hasst Gryffindor – und Harry. Ich hab ihn schon gebeten, sich in ihren Stunden zusammenzureißen, sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer!"

„Mhm", machte Wood, der unbehaglich an Umbridges Groll gegen Harry, den sie in regelmäßigem Nachsitzen ausdrückte, dachte. „Das Wichtigste ist, einfach nicht aufzufallen.

Keiner darf Verdacht schöpfen, die alte Kröte am allerwenigsten. Wie haben die anderen auf den Erlass reagiert?"

„Sie waren alle total in Aufruhr", erzählte Angelina, die die Geschehnisse in der Großen Halle sehr wohl miterlebt hatte. „Ein paar von den anderen Häusern kamen an unseren Tisch, aber Hermine Granger hat sie alle wieder möglichst unauffällig zurückbeordert. Solche Blödmänner, ehrlich. Umbridge kuckte schon ganz komisch … Harry hat mir aber dann gesagt, dass die Treffen trotzdem stattfinden werden."

„Gut", erwiderte Oliver mit grimmigem Stolz in der Stimme. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass des Ausbildungserlasses zum Trotz der heimliche Kampf gegen die Ignoranz des Ministeriums fortgeführt wurde. „Unsere Überzeugung kann sie uns nämlich nicht verbieten."

„Wohl wahr, Käpt'n", nickte Angelina und ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf ihre Lippen. „Wenn sich die schon uneinig sind, dann halten wir erst recht zusammen!"

Stimmengewirr drang aus der Eingangshalle zu ihnen herüber und Oliver spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke des schmalen Ganges, in dem sie sich befanden.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", meinte die Gryffindor augenzwinkernd und strich sich eine Strähne ihres geflochtenen Haares zurück. „Bevor Umbridge noch hier herumschnüffelt …"

„Ist gut … man sieht sich!"

„Man sieht sich."

Angelina hatte sich gerade umgewandt und war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als Oliver plötzlich wieder sein Traum vor Wochen einfiel – und das Gefühl vom Vorabend in seiner Brust, das noch immer schwach in seinem Herzen pochte.

„Angelina, warte kurz … kann ich … ähm … kann ich mit dir reden? Später, oder so?"

Die Angesprochene wandte sich um und blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen ihres besten Freundes, deren Ausdruck sie beim besten Willen nicht definieren konnte. So vieles lag darin, doch am deutlichsten war das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem über etwas sprechen zu wollen, herauszulesen.

„Ja … natürlich, Oliver. Geht es um Adrien?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach und war erleichtert, als ihr Gegenüber den Kopf schüttelte. Also war die Aussprache am Wochenende doch gut verlaufen, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, worüber er sonst sprechen wollte. Wood sah allerdings so ratsuchend aus, dass sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte – die Meinung oder der Rat von anderen war etwas gewesen, das der ehemalige Kapitän zu seiner Amtszeit nie wirklich gerne zugelassen hatte. „Wir können uns heute Abend treffen, wenn du willst … kein Training. Wie wär's mit acht Uhr unten im Kapitänsbüro?"

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf Olivers Lippen. „Einverstanden."

So trennten sich die beiden und schlenderten in jeweils andere Richtungen davon; Angelina – über den Erlass und das, worüber Oliver mit ihr reden wollte, nachdenkend – hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Wood in die Große Halle zum Frühstück – verwirrt registrierend, dass mit jeder Minute, die die Flugkampfstunde der sechsten Klasse von Gryffindor näher rückte, das vorabendliche Gefühl in seiner Brust anzuschwellen schien.

~*~

„Jetzt sag mir schon endlich, was du am Samstag in Hogsmeade gemacht hast!", quengelte die aus Krankheitsgründen zurückgebliebene Leanne mit einem ziemlich gekonnten Schmollmund, während sie und Katie den sanft abfallenden Hang hinunter zu ihrer Flugkampfstunde spazierten. Sie hatten sich absichtlich hinter die anderen zurückfallen lassen und nun versuchte Leanne (übrigens schon seit dem Samstagabend) nähere Details des Hogsmeadebesuchs aus ihrer besten Freundin herauszukitzeln.

„Ach Leanne, was soll ich schon gemacht haben? Ich war mit Angelina und Alicia unterwegs", erklärte Katie wohl zum hundertsten Mal und schulterte ihren Besen. Sie hatte Leanne noch nicht von dem geheimen Treffen im Eberkopf erzählt, zu sehr war sie von den Ereignissen des Wochenendes aufgewühlt gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie beschlossen, dem ganzen erstmal eine Chance zur Entwicklung zu geben, bevor sie Leanne einweihte – ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass deren Eltern den Geschichten aus dem Tagespropheten Harrys Erzählungen zum Trotz Glauben schenkten und bestimmt nicht einverstanden waren, wenn ihre Tochter einer Widerstandsgruppe angehörte.

„Wieso habt ihr dann so geheimnisvoll getan, als ihr wieder zurückgekommen seid?", bohrte Leanne, ebenfalls zum hundertsten Male, neugierig nach und piekste ihre Freundin in die Seite, so dass diese leise aufschrie. „Ich meine, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass ihr über Dinge sprecht, von denen ich nichts verstehe, aber es ist irgendwie ein dämliches Gefühl, wenn die beste Freundin offensichtlich Geheimnisse vor einem hat."

Überrascht blieb Katie stehen und bedachte ihre Begleiterin mit einem fragenden Blick. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Geheimnisse vor dir habe?"

„Denk ich mir halt", murmelte Leanne und starrte auf ihre Füße. „Ich hab so das Gefühl …"

„Das brauchst du nicht zu haben", beschwichtigte die junge Jägerin sie und dachte mit schlechtem Gewissen an den Eberkopf. „Ich habe keine Geheimnisse … es ist nur … wegen einer Sache bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher … davon will ich dir erst erzählen, wenn … naja, wenn es sich ein wenig gefestigt hat …"

„Ah", machte Leanne mit einem Blick, als wüsste sie genau, wovon ihre Freundin sprach. „Es geht um Oliver, hab ich Recht?"

„Leanne! Sei still!", rief Katie empört aus, blickte um sich, ob auch niemand zugehört hatte und stieß ihre Freundin in die Seite, doch sie errötete dabei. „Nein, es geht _nicht_ um Oliver…"

„Uh, ausnahmsweise mal …"

„Du spinnst doch", winkte Katie ab, doch das Rot auf ihren Wangen blieb. „Nein, es geht um etwas völlig anderes …"

„Also hast du noch immer nicht mit ihm gesprochen?", hakte Leanne nach, als sie weitergingen und schien den eigentlichen Grund ihres Gespräches völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Über was denn gesprochen?" Katie wirkte irritiert.

„Na … über euch", flüsterte Leanne verheißungsvoll und kullerte mit den Augen. „Warum er dich die ganze Zeit so seltsam ansieht … und warum er dir eine weiße Rose in den Krankenflügel bringt!"

„Er sieht mich nicht seltsam an, Leanne … und bestimmt wollte er nur nett sein", murmelte Katie etwas niedergeschlagen, doch tief in ihrem Herzen ließen ihre Gefühle ihre eigenen, abwertenden Worte nicht zu. Es stimmte _tatsächlich_, dass Oliver ihr in letzter Zeit viele Blicke zugeworfen hatte, die sie nicht hatte deuten können – von der weißen Rose ganz zu schweigen. Sie seufzte und dachte erneut an das Treffen im Eberkopf. Sie alle waren zusammen dort gewesen und hatten sich gegen Umbridge verschworen … sie war sich sicher, dass Oliver – wäre er noch Schüler – bestimmt dabei gewesen wäre … doch es ging nicht mehr.

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Mädchen das Quidditchstadion beinahe erreicht und Leanne hatte noch immer nicht die Antworten, die sie auf ihre Fragen hören wollte.

„Hör zu, Kates", begann sie noch einmal, als sie bereits den Rest der Klasse bei Professor Wood stehen und plaudern sahen. „Ich bin deine Freundin, und ich kann_ nicht_ mitansehen, wie du Abend für Abend auf deinem Bett oder in einem Sessel liegst, an die Decke starrst und nur an _ihn_ denken kannst und daran, wie tragisch das Schicksal doch ist, dass es seinen Posten zwischen euch gestellt hat!"

„Leanne!"

„Na ist doch wahr! Ich geb dir einen Rat, Katie. Nur einen einzigen: Warte nicht darauf, dass andere den ersten Schritt machen. Mach ihn selbst. Und lass dich von _nichts_ und _niemandem_ davon abhalten, hörst du?"

Mit einem Zwinkern ließ Leanne ihre Freundin schließlich stehen und schlenderte hinüber zu ihren Klassenkameraden. Katie blieb nachdenklich stehen, legte den Kopf leicht schief (wie immer, wenn sie nachdachte) und ließ Leannes Worte auf sich wirken.

_Mach selbst den ersten Schritt …_

Wenn sie es recht bedachte, war der Ratschlag gar nicht einmal so abwegig … ja, warum nicht es versuchen? Mehr als auf die Schnauze fallen konnte sie damit nicht – und wenn sie die Dinge, die geschehen waren, nur einigermaßen richtig gedeutet hatte, dann konnte sie damit nicht so falsch liegen … oder?

Keine Zeit für Zweifel, schalt sie sich und straffte die Schultern. Es war wirklich Zeit, in die Offensive zu gehen und endlich etwas zu wagen.

Selbstbewusster wirkend als sie sich in ihrem Inneren wirklich fühlte und mit klopfendem Herzen marschierte sie schließlich hinein ins Stadion, wo der Rest der Klasse und Oliver bereits auf sie warteten.

Wood stand vor der Klasse, lässig auf seinen Besen gestützt, und blickte der Ankommenden erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er sah so unleugbar gut aus, dass Katies Magen undefinierbare Turnübungen veranstaltete und ein warmes Kribbeln sich in ihren Adern auszubreiten schien. Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich an jenen Tag, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte – die Wärme seiner Hand, die die ihre bei ihrer Einschulung zur Gratulation geschüttelt hatte, würde sie wohl niemals vergessen.

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen atmete sie tief durch – heute würde sie den Zweifeln in ihrer Brust keine Chance geben. Heute würde sie zumindest einen weiteren Schritt wagen.

„Gut, nachdem wir jetzt ja vollständig ist, können wir anfangen", eröffnete Wood die Stunde und lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Schön, dass du uns noch mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst, Katie."

„Keine Ursache, Professor", gab die junge Gryffindor keck zurück und stellte sich neben Leanne, die ihr einen unauffälligen, aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.

„Also!", rief Wood und klatschte in die Hände, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Nachdem ihr ja nach den letzten Stunden schon richtige Profis seid, was die leichten Manöver im freien Feld angeht, wenden wir uns heute etwas _größer angelegten_ Dingen zu …"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob sich – waren doch die Grundkenntnisse, die sie nun auf ihren Besen beherrschten und gegen die Puppen anwenden konnten, schon interessant gewesen.

Eben jene Puppen schwebten bereits verhängnisvoll aussehend auf der anderen Seite des Feldes und warteten scheinbar auf ihren Einsatz.

Auf Woods Gesicht erschien ein abenteuerliches Grinsen und Katie erschauderte. Es war dasselbe Grinsen wie vor Jahren, als er regelmäßig versucht hatte, seinem Team haarsträubende Spielzüge beizubringen.

Dasselbe Grinsen, das jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut auf ihre Arme zauberte …

„Nun denn", holte seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah zu, wie er die Puppen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hoch in die Lüfte beförderte. „Für heute hätte ich mir folgendes gedacht …"

Schon wenig später war die sechste Klasse hoch oben in den Lüften und befolgte die genauen Anweisungen, die Wood ihnen vom Boden aus zurief. Dann und wann schallte Gelächter durch das Stadion; die Gryffindors schienen heute besonders ausgelassen zu sein.

Der junge Schotte lächelte und begutachtete zufrieden die Fortschritte, die Katies Jahrgang seit Schuljahresanfang gemacht hatte. Selbst jene, die anfangs mit dem Fliegen nicht viel am Hut gehabt hatten, wussten nun sicher mit dem Besen umzugehen – eine Tatsache, die ihn sehr stolz machte.

Er wanderte die Absperrungen entlang und suchte verstohlen am Firmament, wo die Klasse gerade in geschlossener Kampfformation vorbeirauschte und ihre vereinten Flüche gegen die gesamte Puppenarmee prasseln ließ, nach Katie und folgte ihr mit seinem Blick. Sie wirkte konzentriert, den Zauberstabarm hatte sie von sich gestreckt und aus der Spitze ihres Stabes schossen leuchtend rote Schockstrahlen, die ihr Ziel niemals verfehlten, so oft die Puppe vor ihr auch auftauchen mochte.

Das angenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust intensivierte sich – doch plötzlich, er konnte nicht sagen woher und aus welchem Grund, tauchte in seinem Kopf die alarmierende Frage auf, ob sie denn mit jemandem ausging. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit irgendeinem Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff (an einen Slytherin wollte er nicht mal denken) Hand in Hand in Hogsmeade herumbummelte, verursachte seltsamerweise ein stechendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Nein … hätte sie einen Freund, wäre sie mit ihm im Eberkopf gewesen … ganz bestimmt … oder?

Er musste Angelina danach fragen … ja, das würde er …

_Was ist bloß los mit dir? Wieso denkst du über so etwas nach?_

Ungehalten schüttelte Oliver den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Schüler oben in den Lüften, doch es fiel ihm immer schwerer, Katie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie flog so elegant wie eh und je, drehte Schleifen und Pirouetten und hatte bis jetzt eine jede Übung perfekt gemeistert. Eine sehr gute Fliegerin, ohne Frage; es war schön, ihr zuzusehen.

_Nur wegen dem guten Flugstil?_

Mit einem Mal wurde er bei seiner Beobachterei ertappt – nämlich (zu seiner größten Verlegenheit) von Katie selbst, deren Blick den seinen getroffen hatte und ihn nun ebenfalls interessiert musterte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und hob kurz die Hand, so dass kein anderer es sehen konnte – und Oliver musste stark an sich halten, nicht zurückzuwinken. Ein seltsames Gefühl.

_Was passiert mit dir?_

Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und rief der Klasse zur Ablenkung weitere Anweisungen zu. Das Gefühl in seiner Brust allerdings, das beständig weiter in ihm brodelte, blieb.

Am Ende der Stunde kehrten die Schüler schwatzend und mit vor Stolz glühenden Gesichtern zurück zur Erde. Sie hatten in einer geschlossenen Gemeinschaft die Puppen – und es war bei weitem keine Untertreibung – zur Schnecke gemacht und fühlten sich nun als Einheit stark. Olivers Plan, seinen Schülern den Zusammenhalt als wichtigste Waffe überhaupt einzuschärfen, war voll aufgegangen.

„Geht bis zur nächsten Stunde noch einmal alles in Gedanken durch, was wir bisher gemacht haben!", rief Wood der Klasse hinterher, als sich die meisten schon auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss gemacht hatten. „Dann können wir nächstes Mal mit einigen aufbauenden Übungen anfangen."

Er nickte einigen noch zum Abschied zu und wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Puppen wieder in ihrem Unterstand zu verstauen, als er Katie und Leanne nicht weit von ihm landen sah.

Die Jägerin schulterte lächelnd ihren Besen und besprach mit ihrer Freundin noch einmal die vergangene Stunde, nicht ohne diese gespielt stolz darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie um eine Puppe mehr erlegt hatte als sie, worauf Leanne sie lachend in die Seite boxte.

Das Gefühl in Woods Brust wurde stärker und er verspürte mit einem Mal den dringenden Wunsch, Katie zurückzubehalten und allein mit ihr zu sein – so wie an jenem Nachmittag im Krankenflügel. Einfach mit ihr zu reden, wie in alten Zeiten … einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein … Es war wie verhext. Noch bevor er sich etwas Passendes zurechtlegen oder seine Vernunft in sein Handeln eingreifen konnte, waren ihm bereits die Worte entwischt.

„Katie? Könntest du mir noch kurz mit den Puppen hier helfen?"

Katie und Leanne verstummten, und seltsamerweise presste Leanne ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, ganz so, als wolle sie dringend etwas sagen oder laut loslachen, während Katie ziemlich überrumpelt schien. Ihr Blick flackerte unsicher zu ihm hinüber, festigte sich jedoch sofort, als sie in seine Augen sah.

„Ja … natürlich, Professor."

„Ich geh schon mal hoch ins Schloss", meinte Leanne daraufhin wie beiläufig und schulterte ihren Besen. Katie warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Freundin nur um ihretwillen das Weite suchte. „Muss noch … in die Bibliothek! Wir sehen uns nachher, Kates …"

Sie zwinkerte ihrer besten Freundin zu, was Wood zu Katies Glück nicht bemerkte und verließ das Stadion. Die beiden ehemaligen Teamkollegen waren nun allein.

Katies Herz pochte wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb, so laut, dass sie fürchtete, Oliver könnte es hören. Es war, als hätte jemand beschlossen, ihr Vorhaben ein wenig einfacher zu gestalten; denn was hätte sie sich anderes wünschen können, als mit ihm allein zu sein?

Selbstsicherer als sie sich fühlte schlenderte sie auf ihren ehemaligen Kapitän zu und versuchte, die lockere Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Danke, dass du mir noch kurz hilfst … würdest du bitte die Puppen da drüben rüber in den Schuppen bringen?", bat Wood sie mit dem, wie sie fand, schönsten Lächeln, das er aufbringen konnte. „Ich werde die dort hinten einfangen …"

Er wirkte leicht nachdenklich und fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar, wodurch es noch verwuschelter wirkte, als es ohnehin schon war. Ein weiteres Detail, das Katie so an ihm mochte – wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt, einmal ihre Hände durch sein Haar gleiten zu lassen, ihre Finger oder ihr Gesicht darin zu vergraben und ihn nahe zu sich heranzuziehen …

„Katie?"

Die Gryffindor schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und blickte direkt in Olivers dunkle Augen. Beide erstarrten.

_Merlin …_

Wood schluckte und räusperte sich. „Wir … wir treffen uns dann hinten beim Schuppen."

Mit diesen Worten eilte er fort zum anderen Ende des Feldes und fing die Puppen, die schon Anstalten gemacht hatten, ihn anzugreifen, mit dem Aufrufezauber ein und ließ sie neben sich her Richtung Schuppen schweben. Katie hatte ebenfalls die Puppen zu sich hergezaubert, die sich bei den Absperrungen zur Tribüne herumgetrieben hatten und folgte Oliver hinüber zum Schuppen, in dem – wie sie wusste – neben den Puppen auch die Übungsbesen sowie die Übungsbälle für das Quidditchtraining untergebracht waren.

„Danke … lieb von dir", empfing Wood sie mit einem Lächeln und hielt ihr die morsche Holztür des Schuppens auf.

„Kein Ding", erwiderte Katie, erwiderte sein Lächeln und ließ die Puppen vor sich her hinein in den diesigen, stickigen Raum schweben. „Übrigens … tolle Stunde heute", murmelte sie und hätte sich im nächsten Moment auch schon dafür ohrfeigen können. Tolle Stunde heute? Wie abgedroschen klang das denn? Es ärgerte sie, dass sich ihr Vorhaben, in die Offensive zu gehen, nun, da sie so nahe bei ihm war, so dermaßen schwierig gestaltete. Warum machte er sie bloß so nervös?

Oliver aber schien sich über das Kompliment zu freuen, und wenn sie ihren Augen im Zwielicht des Schuppens trauen konnte, färbten sich seine Wangen sogar ein wenig rosa. „Findest du? Danke … Ihr tragt aber auch euren Teil dazu bei. Die Flugkünste deines Jahrgangs sind nicht von schlechten Eltern."

_Oliver, was redest du bloß – für – einen – Schwachsinn?_

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf Katie, die die Puppen vorsichtig mit ihren Händen in eine Ecke schob. Vereinzelt fiel gebrochenes Sonnenlicht durch die Ritzen der Bretterwand des Schuppens und beleuchtete in unzähligen Nuancen ihr hübsches Gesicht. Eine blonde Haarsträhne hatte sich in ihr Gesicht verirrt und kitzelte sie scheinbar an der Nase; sie versuchte verzweifelt, die widerspenstige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht zu pusten und scheiterte kläglich.

Sein Herz begann heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb zu pochen und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen zu wollen. Fahrig schob er seine Puppen hinüber zu Katies und fragte sich dabei einmal mehr, was gerade in ihm vorging. Seit er Katie Bell am Anfang des Schuljahres wiedergesehen hatte, jagte ein seltsames Gefühl das nächste, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Traum. Hatten seine plötzlichen Reaktionen auf Katies Anwesenheit etwas damit zu tun, dass er sich mit einem Mal wieder an sein Gespräch mit Angelina vor Jahren erinnert hatte? An seine damaligen Worte und Gefühle? Und wie er nun darüber dachte? Wie sein Herz sich offensichtlich langsam aber sicher zu entscheiden begann?

_Es ist heute genauso unmöglich wie damals_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch dieses Mal blieb die Vernunft, die ihm bis jetzt ein jedes Mal seine Lehrerschaft vor Augen gehalten hatte, aus. Stattdessen meldete sich eine kleine, wagemutige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm leise zu sagen schien: _Warum nicht? Wieso nicht dafür kämpfen und ein Risiko eingehen?_

„Oliver? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", mischte sich plötzlich Katies Stimme in seine Gedanken und der junge Schotte schreckte hoch.

„Was? Wie? Ja … natürlich", meinte er, doch ganz überzeugt schien Katie nicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie amüsiert schien.

„Na gut, wie du meinst …" Sie grinste. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du noch irgendetwas hast, was verräumt gehört. Wenn nicht, wären wir wohl fertig."

Wood blickte sich um und fand tatsächlich alle Puppen ordentlich aufgereiht an der Schuppenwand vor.

„Ja … dann sind wir wohl fertig …"

_Irgendwie schade_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _gleich wird sie zurück ins Schloss gehen und das kleine Bisschen Ungestörtheit vor Umbridge wird wieder dem Alltag weichen …_

Schweigend wandte er sich zum Gehen um; ein Gedanke, den Katie wohl ebenfalls gleichzeitig gefasst hatte – und es kam in der Enge des Schuppens wohl so, wie es kommen musste.

Der ehemalige Kapitän und die Jägerin stießen – wieder einmal, wie später Oliver zynisch feststellte – aneinander und Katie, zierlich wie sie war, verlor das Gleichgewicht; ihr Zauberstab, den sie in Händen gehalten hatte, fiel mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden und auch sie wäre gefallen – hätte Oliver sie nicht in einem schnellen Reflex an den Armen gepackt und zu sich herangezogen, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sich Katie so sehr gewünscht, dass die Zeit still stehen möge.

Sie spürte ihn so nahe bei sich wie noch nie zuvor; als sie ihren Blick hob, traf er direkt seine dunkle, undurchdringliche Iris, in der sie sich im Traum schon unzählige Male verloren hatte, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, so nahe war sie ihm. Keiner von beiden wagte zu blinzeln. Die Tatsache, dass die Situation etwas _Verbotenes_ an sich hatte, erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper mit einem sanften Prickeln. Der Duft seines Aftershaves stieg ihr in die Nase und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wo es etwas zu kaufen gab, das so dermaßen anziehend und gut nach Wald roch. Der Quidditchumhang im dunklen Abstellraum im Gryffindorturm kam ihr wieder in den Sinn – wie sehr hatte sie den Duft vermisst …

Sie spürte seine warme Hand, die – wann war das denn geschehen? – über ihren Unterarm auf ihre gerutscht war und ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr sie. In diesem Moment konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als einfach still zu stehen und den so lange erträumten Moment zu genießen.

Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten; doch in ihren Augen war es viel zu kurz gewesen, und viel zu früh hatte Oliver sich geräuspert, sie losgelassen und mit einer galanten Geste ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufgelesen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er sie und fixierte sie mit einem fast schon sorgenvollen Blick. Der Zauberstab wechselte von einer Hand in die andere. „Hier. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder umrennen." Ein schwaches Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen, doch er schien zu Katies Verwunderung noch nervöser als zuvor.

„Ist schon gut", entgegnete sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er hatte Recht – wie oft schon waren sie sich in diesem Jahr über den Weg gelaufen, und wie oft waren sie ineinander gerannt … „Ich hab's doch damals schon gesagt, du hast es wohl auf mich abgesehen." Sie zwinkerte, und Oliver schluckte.

„Gar nicht wahr", verteidigte er sich, jedoch mit zu heiserer Stimme, wie er fand. Er räusperte sich erneut. „Vielleicht … vielleicht sollten wir jetzt gehen …"

„Oh … ja, das sollten wir."

Als sie nebeneinanderher und schweigend zurück zum Schloss schlenderten, wagte es keiner, den anderen anzublicken; zu bedeutsam und fast schon intim war die vorangegangene Situation gewesen. Beide wussten in ihrem Inneren, dass es niemals zu einer solchen Nähe hätte kommen dürfen, und sowohl Katie als auch Oliver dachten über das Geschehene nach, bis sie das Schlossportal schon fast erreicht hatten.

„Wie läuft eigentlich das Training?", unternahm Oliver schließlich einen Versuch, das eher peinliche Schweigen zu brechen und Katie schien diesen „Themenwechsel" erleichtert aufzugreifen. „Ach weißt du, gar nicht mal so übel … Ron müsste einfach mal mehr Selbstvertrauen entwickeln, dann würde es schon klappen … aber da wir jetzt sowieso nicht trainieren dürfen …" Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ach ja, Umbridges Erlass … Angelina hat mir schon gesagt, dass sie eine Genehmigung beantragen muss. … Ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Umbridge euch gegenüber nicht sehr kooperativ sein wird … Vielleicht rede ich auch noch einmal mit McGonagall …"

„Das würdest du tun?" Ein bewundernder und dankbarer Ausdruck trat in Katies Augen und Wood nickte. „Natürlich … glaubst du, ich lasse meine Freunde im Stich?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie verneinte lachend. „Nein, natürlich _nicht_ … das bist du uns ohnehin schuldig, nachdem du einfach so ein Loch in der Mannschaft hinterlassen hast …" Sie schniefte gespielt, aus ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Na du hast Nerven, Bell!", empörte sich Oliver und ging auf ihr Spiel ein. „Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Mich mit Händen und Füßen gegen mein Abschlusszeugnis wehren?"

„Klar", neckte Katie. „Außerdem hättest du ruhig einmal sitzen bleiben können … hätte dir nicht geschadet …"

„Werd ja nicht frech, sonst setzt's Strafarbeiten!", grummelte Wood, doch er fühlte sich gut und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr in Katies Gesellschaft. Auch sein Herzrhythmus hatte sich Merlin sei Dank wieder beruhigt.

Sie hatten das Schlossportal erreicht, und bevor Oliver den schweren Türflügel aufziehen und ihn für Katie aufhalten konnte, wurde das Portal schon von der anderen Seite aufgezogen.

Cassandra trat aus der Großen Halle und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, bevor sie Oliver und Katie bemerkte, die in ihrem gut gelaunten Gespräch innegehalten hatten und sie nun beide anstarrten.

Die junge Griechin legte leicht den Kopf schief und ihr Blick musterte unauffällig das doch sehr hübsche Mädchen, das in Olivers Begleitung war. Sie konnte sich an die Schülerin erinnern, es war eine Sechstklässlerin aus dem Hause Gryffindor und – soweit sie mitbekommen hatte – ein Mitglied aus Olivers altem Team. Seltsamerweise _störte_ Cassandra die Art und Weise, wie die beiden offensichtlich miteinander gesprochen hatten, bevor sie zu ihnen gestoßen war – und sie spürte, wie sich eine Spur von Eifersucht in ihrem Herzen breit machte. Ihr griechisches Temperament kam zum Vorschein; er sollte mit _ihr_ lachen und scherzen … nicht mit einer Schülerin, auch wenn sie eine ehemalige Teamkollegin war. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich der Spieß nicht umdrehen ließe.

„Oliver, gut dich zu sehen!", rief sie aus, setzte ihr wie sie fand entwaffnenstes Lächeln auf und tat einige Schritte auf die beiden Ankömmlinge zu. Der abschätzige und misstrauische Blick der Sechstklässlerin entging ihr dabei nicht, und das war auch gut so. Sollte sie ruhig sehen, wer hier am längeren Ast saß.

„Cassandra. Gar nicht mehr im Unterricht?" Wood schien ebenso überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Auftreten seiner Kollegin.

„Ach nein, ich hatte heute schon früher frei", antwortete die junge Griechin wie beiläufig; dann ersann sie eine gute Strategie, wie sie Oliver zu ihrem Begleiter machen konnte – nicht zu dem der Schülerin. „Und ich dachte mir, vielleicht hättest du Lust, mir bei meiner Stundenplanung zu helfen? Ich fürchte, ich brauche die Meinung einer Person, die nicht so sehr mit der Materie vertraut ist, um zu wissen, wie viel ich einer siebten Klasse zumuten kann …"

Katie bebte innerlich vor Zorn, als Professor Theano unerwartet und vor allem _unerwünscht_ zu ihnen gestoßen war und nun höchst offensichtlich mit allen Mitteln versuchte, Oliver für den Rest des Tages für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sie verspürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, der sich ziemlich eindeutig als Eifersucht identifizieren ließ und erinnerte sich an jenes Frühstück, an dem sie Angelina und Alicia gegenüber das erste Mal den Verdacht geäußert hatte, Cassandra Theano habe es auf den ehemaligen Kapitän abgesehen. Angelina hatte ihr versichert, dass Oliver darauf nicht eingehen würde … doch ob das wirklich stimmte?

In diesem Moment nämlich hatte die Professorin ein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt und Oliver mit einem bettelnden Blick bedacht, der für Katie nur zu eindeutig verriet, welche wahren Absichten hinter der Maskerade steckten.

Wood schwieg und blickte, sichtlich in der Zwickmühle, von einer Frau zur anderen; die Jägerin konnte sich vorstellen, dass er in diesem Moment fieberhaft überlegte, wie er entscheiden sollte. Konnte er dieser Cassandra anvertrauen, dass er außerhalb des regulären Unterrichts sehr wohl immer noch mit seinen alten Freunden zu tun hatte, obwohl Umbridge dies niemals gutheißen würde?

Um nicht aufzufallen und Oliver auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wandte Katie sich schließlich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zum Gehen.

„Ich … ich werde dann mal zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", murmelte sie und sah dabei Oliver nicht an, bemerkte nicht seinen fragenden Blick. „Danke, dass Sie mir das Manöver noch einmal erläutert haben, Professor."

Oliver schien von diesen Worten ziemlich überrascht, denn seine Stimme klang ebenso fragend wie sein Blick, als er sich von Katie verabschiedete. „G-gern geschehen … Katie…"

Doch Katies blonder Haarschopf war bereits in der Eingangshalle verschwunden, und das Hochgefühl, das Sekunden zuvor noch in Olivers Brust geschwelt hatte, verklang. Er spürte, dass sie ihm nur wegen Cassandra hatte helfen wollen; wahrscheinlich glaubte sie, er müsse auch vor ihr seine Freundschaften geheimhalten, um nicht vor Umbridge aufzufliegen. Katie hatte mitgedacht …

„Oliver? Hilfst du mir nun oder nicht?" Cassandra zupfte ungeduldig am Ärmel seines Shirts und Wood schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Ja … ja natürlich. Kein Problem."

Gemeinsam mit seiner Kollegin betrat er nun ebenfalls die Eingangshalle, noch immer in Gedanken versunken und mit dem beschäftigt, was unten auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert war; und konnte nicht ahnen, dass sich in der jungen Professorin neben ihm ein kleines, triumphierendes Siegesgefühl ausbreitete.

~*~

„Hey Leute", begrüßte Adrien Harrold den Rest seiner Teamkollegen und ließ seine Tasche gut gelaunt auf die Bank in der Mannschaftsumkleide fallen. „Na, schönes Wochenende gehabt?"

Er entledigte sich seines Umhanges, zog seine Trainingskleidung hervor und merkte nicht, dass seine männlichen Teamkollegen von Ted Kelly bis Harry Eversemen innegehalten hatten und ihn nun mit großen Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrten. So gut gelaunt und ungezwungen hatte keiner den Kapitän je gesehen. Es war vor allem auffallend, dass Adrien besser aussah als noch vor dem Wochenende; er wirkte ausgeschlafen und entspannt – ganz so, als hätte er sich gründlich von der schweren Zeit erholt, die er hinter sich hatte.

„Ähm … ja, klar", kam es schließlich von Ted Kelly, der verwundert sein Shirt hatte sinken lassen. „Endlich mal ausspannen … und bei dir?" Dabei warf er Gary Callagher neben ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Alles bestens", kam es von Adrien, der seine Quidditchroben mittlerweile angelegt hatte und fein säuberlich die Verschlüsse seiner Armschützer zuschnappen ließ. „Es war ziemlich … hilfreich."

Als er aufsah, bemerkte auch er die ungläubigen Blicke seiner Teamkollegen, die auf ihm lagen und ihm entfuhr ein leichtes Grinsen. Es war tatsächlich so, wie Oliver es vorausgesagt hatte – sich lockerer und offener zu geben fiel ihm nicht einmal so schwer, und die Wirkung, die dieses Verhalten auf den Rest der Mannschaft hatte, waren mehr als positiv. „Was kuckt ihr so? Hab ich Dreck an der Nase oder so?"

Schnell beeilte sich ein jeder, den Blick zu senken und sich weiter umzuziehen, doch Adrien registrierte amüsiert die Blicke, die sie einander noch zuwarfen, als er seinen Besen schulterte. Gerade als er die Umkleiden in Richtung Feld verlassen wollte, holte Ted Kelly zu ihm auf.

„Hey Adrien", er schien ziemlich verlegen zu sein und fuhr sich durch sein ohnehin schon stark verstrubbeltes Haar. „Schön, dass es dir… naja … _besser _ geht …"

Erstaunt über Teds plötzliche Offenheit und sein Interesse ihm gegenüber erwiderte Adrien: „Danke … ja, ich … es ist, als wüsste ich jetzt endlich, was ich zu tun hab."

„Das ist gut", grinste Ted und gemeinsam traten sie hinaus aufs Feld, wo bereits die weiblichen Teammitglieder und Lee, der es vorzog, sich bereits zuhause umzuziehen, warteten.

„Weißt du, und eben _weil_ _ich_ jetzt weiß, was ich zu tun habe, werde ich das gleich mal in die Tat umsetzen", murmelte Adrien leise, als er Lee Blackburn lässig auf seinen Besen gestützt erblickte und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Ted, der bemerkte, auf wen Adrien zuhielt, wurde zunehmend unruhig, wagte es jedoch nicht, den Kapitän von seinem Weg abzuhalten. Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und folgte seinem Kollegen langsamen Schrittes, auf das, was nun geschehen würde, wartend.

Es war, als würden Adrien Harrolds Gedanken nur von einem Ziel beherrscht. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte … er wusste, dass auch er einen entscheidenden Schritt tun musste …

Als er Lee erreicht hatte und in dessen überlegen wirkendes Gesicht sah, zwang er sich zu einem versöhnlichen Grinsen und streckte dem Hüter unter dem erstaunten Gemurmel der anderen Anwesenden die Hand entgegen.

Tatsächlich … es war in gewisser Art und Weise … _befreiend_ …

~*~

„Professor Wood, wenn Sie doch bitte einen Moment warten würden!"

_Was will die falsche Schlange jetzt schon wieder?_

Oliver, gerade auf dem Weg hinunter zum Kapitänsbüro und ohnehin schon spät dran, rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Dolores Umbridge um, die ihn von der Treppe herab zuckersüß anlächelte. Mit kleinen, trippelnden Schritten kam sie herunter in die Eingangshalle, die Arme in einem grässlich rosa Wolljackett vor der Brust verschränkt. Auf ihrer Frisur thronte stolz eine mächtige, farblich dazu passende Schleife.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor Umbridge?"

Die Hexe räusperte sich und begann, mit ihrer unerträglichen Kleinmädchenstimme zu sprechen. Dabei hatte sie Wood am Arm gepackt und schob ihn sanft, aber mit Nachdruck weg vom Schlossportal und geradewegs in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Ich darf Sie doch um diese Uhrzeit noch belästigen? Oder haben Sie etwas vor, Wertester?", meinte sie mit Unschuldsmiene, doch wieder einmal waren ihre Augen es, die ihre Worte Lügen straften. Wood schluckte und dachte an Angelina, die bestimmt schon auf ihn wartete. Was sollte er bloß sagen?

„Ach, wissen Sie …"

„Dachte ich's mir doch. Schön, dass Sie Zeit für mich haben", unterbrach ihn Umbridge und verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Oberarm. Für einen Moment fragte Oliver sich, wie aus einer so kleinen und unscheinbaren Frau so viel Kraft kommen konnte. „Ich würde nämlich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen, was sie so in der nächsten Zeit mit Ihren Schülern geplant haben. Kein Grund zur Sorge, nur eine kleine Routineuntersuchung des Ministeriums, alle Lehrer führen dieses Gespräch mit mir …"

Mit diesen Worten führte sie ihn immer weiter durch die Gänge des Schlosses, und Oliver hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein Gespräch mit Angelina würde warten müssen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er es wohl am meisten benötigte.

Sein Herz begann erneut zu pochen und er beschloss, gleich am nächsten Morgen mit Angelina zu sprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, den Rat seiner Freundin noch nie so dringend gebraucht zu haben.

Zur selben Zeit blickte Angelina Johnson unten im Kapitänsbüro auf die Wanduhr, dann auf ihre eigene. Viertel nach acht Uhr, Oliver war zu spät.

Sie seufzte und schritt einmal um ihren Schreibtisch herum, darüber nachdenkend, was er so dringend mit ihr besprechen wollte.

Wenn es nichts mit Adrien zu tun hatte, womit dann? Doch nicht etwa mit … nein, mit diesem Thema hatte er schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen, damals in jener Nacht … oder doch nicht?

Die Kapitänin rieb sich die Augen. Fragen über Fragen. Dass Wood sie versetzte, glaubte sie kaum; zu ehrlich hatte sich seine Bitte nach einem Gespräch angehört. Bestimmt war er von etwas aufgehalten worden … oder von _jemandem_. Letzteres war wahrscheinlicher.

„Umbridge…", grummelte sie mit bitterer Stimme. Diese schreckliche Frau trieb es noch so weit, dass man nicht einmal mehr einem Freund bei seinem Problem helfen konnte, mochte er Lehrer sein oder nicht.

Als die Uhr bereits halb neun anzeigte, entschloss sich Angelina, nicht mehr zu warten. Morgen würde sie Oliver ohnehin in ihrer Stunde treffen und so die Antwort auf sein Nichterscheinen erfahren.

Sie löschte das Feuer im Kamin, blickte sich noch einmal im Raum um, verschloss die Tür und machte sich durch die kühle, windige Nacht auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

~*~

**Anm. der Autorin: Also ich hoffe doch, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel wieder das Interesse einiger Katie-Fans geweckt und ein paar Reviews verdient habe? *lieb kuck* Außerdem wäre konstruktive Kritik zu dem Ganzen auch nett, so weiß ich wenigstens was ihr gerne mögt und was nicht!**

**Auf alle Fälle ist unser Lieblingsprofessor jetzt erst einmal mit seinen Gefühlsverwirrungen beschäftigt … Zeit, dass er mal mit Angelina redet … ;)**

**Naja, das nächste Kapitel kommt so bald und bringt einiges mit sich! **

**Eure Caly**


	18. Fehler eingestehen

**15.1.****Fehler eingestehen**

**Anm. der Autorin: So, nachdem es nach Abistress und Ballsorgen ein wenig gedauert hat hier, kommt ein neues Kapitelchen, bzw. wieder mal ein kleines Unterkap, das dieses Mal wirklich nicht lange ist und nur dazu dient, dass Oliver endlich mit Angelina reden und diese ihm gehörig den Kopf waschen kann ;) Gut so, denn so kommt Wood letztendlich zu einer folgenreichen Erkenntnis …**

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich hiermit einer guten Freundin, die sich mit dem Songtext unten sehr gut identifizieren kann ; ) Außerdem möchte ich mich bei Psaum für die lieben Neujahrswünsche bedanken und sie retournieren! Thanks, dass du jedes Kapitel reviewst und das wirklich toll und konstruktiv! ******

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Caly**

_**I was mistaken, so who where you?**_

_**I thought I knew you? **_

_**I guess I was mistaken**_

_**But I only wanted you …**_

_**~ Save Ferris – Mistaken ~**_

Das Wetter über den Ländereien von Hogwarts war kühl und windig – wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen. Die mächtigen Wipfel der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes bogen sich ächzend und das Rauschen der Blätter war bis ins Quidditchstadion zu hören, wo Oliver gerade Angelinas Jahrgang durch die Lüfte jagte.

Nachdem Fred und George Weasley besonders übermütig gewesen waren, hatte Wood die ganze Klasse ohne Erbarmen zu einer Art Zirkeltraining in der Luft verdonnert, das aus schwebenden Hindernissen und – ganz besonders vielen – Puppen bestand. Die Schüler schnauften, ihre erhitzten Gesichter leuchteten rot, denn einfach war dieser Zirkel bestimmt nicht. Dann und wann streifte ein zorniger Blick aus der Klasse die Zwillinge, die nun sichtlich kleinlaut geworden waren und, genauso wie Angelina und Alicia, nicht verstehen konnten, wieso mit Oliver scheinbar wieder sein alter Kapitänsgeist durchgegangen war.

Tatsächlich war Oliver an diesem Nachmittag ziemlich gereizt, was sich ganz schlicht und einfach mit der Tatsache begründen ließ, dass er wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen und Umbridge ihn gestern noch bis an seine Grenzen der Selbstbeherrschung genervt hatte. Länger als ein paar Minuten mit dieser Frau zu verbringen war unerträglich, und doch hatte sie ihn fast eine Stunde lang nicht gehen lassen. Immer wieder waren ihr neue Fragen eingefallen, und als Oliver schließlich – wie sollte es anders sein: genervt und stocksauer – die Tür seines Zimmers zugeknallt hatte, wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

Umbridges „Anstandsbesuch", wie man es harmlos nennen konnte, das verpasste und doch so dringend benötigte Gespräch mit Angelina und die kurze Zeit mit Katie aber hielten ihn noch lange wach, begleitet von fieberhaften Überlegungen, wie er sich Angelina am besten erklären konnte. Als ihm lange keine Antwort darauf eingefallen war und sein Herz mit jedem Gedanken an Katie Bell seine Brust sprengen zu wollen schien, hatte er schließlich aufgegeben und war in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinübergeglitten.

Nun stand er auf dem Quidditchfeld, ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und er beobachtete mit genauen Blicken die Klasse bei ihrem Zirkeltraining. Sein aufgewühlter Geist wurde etwas besänftigt, als er Angelina mit Bravour ihre zehnte Runde fliegen sah und seine schlechte Laune wich derselben Erleichterung, die er noch in sich getragen hatte, bevor Umbridge ihn aufgehalten hatte.

Nach der Stunde würde er endlich mit seiner besten Freundin reden können … seltsam … der Gedanke an den Verlauf des Gesprächs machte ihn ziemlich nervös, und er wagte sich nicht auszumalen, welche „Komplimente" Angelina für ihn bereit haben würde.

Vom Schloss wehte endlich Glockengeläut herüber und Oliver rief die Klasse zu sich herunter. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs beförderte er Hindernisse und Puppen zurück in den Schuppen und blickte sich dann verstohlen nach Angelina um, die gerade mit Alicia gelandet war, ihr etwas zuflüsterte und dann ebenfalls ziemlich unschlüssig stehenblieb und so tat, als suche sie etwas in ihren Umhangtaschen. Alicia, die wohl verstanden zu haben schien, machte sich mit den noch immer grübelnden Zwillingen und dem Rest der Klasse auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Angelina blickte auf, und als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihrer Klassenkameraden mehr im Stadion war, nickte sie mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung Kapitänsbüro. Oliver stimmte zu und die beiden durchquerten das nun menschenleere Stadion.

„Wo hast du gestern gesteckt?", murmelte die Kapitänin leise und beäugte misstrauisch die Umgebung.

„Umbridge hat mich aufgehalten", erwiderte Oliver ebenso leise. „Als hätte die alte Kröte _gewusst_, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffen wollte. Langsam wird das echt bedenklich."

„Ich hab's doch gewusst", war Angelinas einziger abschätziger Kommentar zu seiner Erklärung. Sie hatten das Kapitänsbüro erreicht und verschwanden darin; bevor sie jedoch die Tür schloss, vergewisserte sich die Gryffindor erneut, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war.

„Also … was ist los, Oliver?", begann sie schließlich unverblümt und ließ sich ihrem besten Freund gegenüber in ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Sie versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen, doch es war unmöglich. Er blickte sichtlich nachdenklich zu Boden, seine Finger trommelten auf die Schreibtischplatte, auf der er sich abgestützt hatte. „Worüber willst du so dringend reden?"

Oliver seufzte und versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Er wusste, was er Angelina fragen wollte … _musste_, um seinem Herzen wieder Ruhe zu geben. Es gab kein Zurück, er musste es wagen – egal, mit welcher Reaktion seine beste Freundin dann aufwarten würde.

„Hey, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben!", neckte ihn diese, als er noch immer nichts sagte und stützte das Kinn auf ihre gefalteten Hände. „Weder beiße ich, noch werde ich dich auslachen oder dir den Kopf abreißen."

„Ich befürchte, Letzteres ist gar nicht so abwegig."

Angelina stutzte, fing sich jedoch wieder und schenkte Oliver ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Los, komm! Erzähl's mir. Sonst kannst du wieder nächtelang nicht schlafen, ich kenn dich doch!"

Es schien, als suche Oliver fieberhaft nach Worten. „Nun ja … ich … wollte eigentlich nur …"

„Ja?"

„Nun … sag mal … geht Katie eigentlich mit jemandem aus?"

Mit einem Mal hatte sich Angelina gerade in ihrem Stuhl aufgerichtet, die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte Oliver mit höchst verwundertem Blick an.

„_Was_?"

Wurde Wood wirklich gerade rot? Lief die Welt plötzlich verkehrt? Angelina war unfähig, diesen Gedanken auch nur eine Silbe weiterzuspinnen, zu sehr war sie von Olivers Worten – ja, sie war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Oliver senkte den Blick erneut und schien plötzlich seine Schuhspitzen sehr interessant zu finden. Seine darauffolgenden Worte waren so leise, dass Angelina sie fast nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ich hab doch bloß gefragt, ob Katie … ob sie … ob sie mit jemandem ausgeht. Was ist schon dabei?"

„Was schon dabei ist?" Angelina klang leicht schockiert, doch ihre Lippen umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln. „Das verrate ich dir gleich, aber erst werde ich dich beruhigen, sonst bringen dich deine Gedanken noch um viele weitere Nächte Schlaf. Sie geht mit niemandem."

Etwas in Olivers Innerem entspannte sich bei diesen Worten und das leicht stechende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verschwand augenblicklich. Mittlerweile verleugnete er sich selbst gegenüber schon nicht mehr, dass ihn diese Nachricht ganz und gar nicht kalt ließ.

Seine Erleichterung musste ihm ziemlich anzusehen sein, denn Angelina hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und bedachte ihren Freund mit einem belustigten Blick. „Na, geht's dir jetzt besser? Alle Sorgen aus dem Weg geräumt?"

„Wa- wie kommst du darauf? Das waren keine Sorgen, ich … ich-"

„Erzähl das mal ruhig deiner Großmutter, mein Lieber", schnitt ihm die Kapitänin das Wort ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die wird es dir genauso wenig glauben. Hör mal, Oliver: Wie könnte Katie mit jemand anderem ausgehen? Du weißt, wie es um sie steht. Ich hoffe, du hast das nicht vergessen." Ihre Stimme wurde ernst und ihre Augen musterten ihr Gegenüber genau. Wood bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr lächelte und ihr Blick eindeutig zu sagen schien ‚_Erinnere dich an das, was damals passiert ist und was du gesagt hast …_'

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Angelina", murmelte Oliver unbehaglich und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. All das, was er sich an Worten zurechtgelegt hatte, war mit einem Mal aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden. „Ich wollte ohnehin mit dir darüber sprechen … über …", er räusperte sich und warf Angelina einen beinahe schon ängstlichen Blick zu, „… über damals."

„Ha!", entfuhr es der Kapitänin leise und es hörte sich verdächtig nach _Ich hab's doch gewusst!_ an, doch sie hielt sich zurück und beschloss, erst zu hören, was Oliver zu sagen hatte. In ihren Augen war es zu eindeutig, das Oliver eines ebenfalls nicht vergessen hatte, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte – nämlich seine Gefühle für Katie. Ob sich ihre Vermutung endgültig bestätigte, würde sie in wenigen Sekunden erfahren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Genauso sicher war sie sich allerdings, dass sie mit ihm, sollte er nun wirklich eine Art _Reue_ zeigen, ein ernstes Wörtchen reden musste.

„Weißt du, ich … Am Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte ich … hatte ich einen Traum", begann Oliver schließlich zögernd. „Ich weiß, wie bescheuert sich das anhört, aber … ich erinnerte mich an damals, als ich das Schreiben von Puddlemere bekam. Als ich dich fragte, was mit Katie los wäre. .." Er schluckte und wagte es kaum, weiterzusprechen – Angelinas Gesichtsausdruck war so undefinierbar geworden, dass er nicht erahnen konnte, ob sie ihn ihm nächsten Moment umbringen würde oder nicht. „Auf alle Fälle habe ich dann darüber nachgedacht, was damals geschehen ist … was ich gesagt habe… und je länger ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto mehr ist mir letztendlich klar geworden, dass …", seine Stimme wurde leiser, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, „… dass ich ziemlich Mist gebaut hab."

Er verstummte und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Es war, als breite sich die Erleichterung erneut in ihm aus wie das Blut in seinen Adern – endlich war er es losgeworden, und endlich – so bemerkte er mit einem seltsam prickelnden Gefühl im Bauch – hatte er seinen Fehler von damals eingestanden; erkannt, dass die Realität bei Weitem anders aussah.

Angelinas Reaktion allerdings war genau so, wie er sie vorausgesagt – oder vielmehr befürchtet hatte.

„Oliver? Wiederhol das!" Sie klang ziemlich aufgebracht. Nicht gut. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Schon damals hatte sich die Gryffindor sehr für Katies Gefühle eingesetzt, hatte sie unterstützt und war ihr immer eine gute Freundin gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sie seine Worte nun leicht – wie sollte er sagen – aus der Fassung brachten.

„Angelina, es tut mir Leid, ich –"

„_Es tut dir Leid_?" Angelinas Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Was genau davon _tut dir Leid_, Oliver?"

„Komm schon, Angelina!"

„Nein, ich mein's ernst, Oliver", unterbrach ihn die Kapitänin mit leiser Stimme und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick. Es fiel ihr schwer, seine plötzliche Sinneswandlung zu begreifen. „Sag mir eines. Tut es dir Leid, dass du Katie einfach so im Unwissen gelassen hast? Oder tut es dir Leid, dass du erst jetzt den Mut dazu gefunden hast, den Fehler einzugestehen?"

Oliver schwieg und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Er konnte verstehen, dass Angelina nicht gerade erfreut darüber war, und wenn er es recht bedachte, mutete dies alles nun wirklich ein wenig seltsam an. Erst verleugnete er seine Gefühle für Katie und sorgte dafür, dass sie nichts davon erfuhr und dann machte er seine Aussage wieder rückgängig? Er besaß offensichtlich wirklich die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels.

Angelina währenddessen hatte seine Antwort gar nicht erst abgewartet, aufgebracht begann sie ihm einen Vortrag zu halten – nämlich über alles, was er damals in ihren Augen falsch gemacht hatte. Ihre Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit schien sich in diesem Moment mehr als gut versteckt zu haben.

„Weißt du Oliver, ich verstehe das nicht! Ihr Männer müsst das immer alle so kompliziert machen. Ihr steht _nie_ zu dem, was ihr wirklich fühlt, und kaum erlebt ihr eine Situation, in der ihr es euch doch mal anders überkommt, als ihr es geplant hattet, macht ihr einfach alles Gesagte und Getane rückgängig! Ist dir eigentlich klar, _was_ Katie für dich empfunden hat?"

„Empfunden _hat_?"

Unwillig winkte Angelina ab. „Noch immer empfindet, wie auch immer! Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du damals nach diesem Training –"

„Und nachdem du dich verplappert hast", erinnerte Oliver sie kleinlaut.

„Bei Merlin, HÄTTE ICH MICH NICHT VERPLAPPERT, WÄRE NIE WAS DARAUS GEWORDEN!", konterte Angelina und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Und lass mich gefälligst ausreden, Freundchen. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du nach diesem Training _erst _gesagt hast, dass du in sie verliebt bist und _dann_ plötzlich der Meinung warst, sie dürfe das nie erfahren und du würdest ihr ohnehin nichts bieten können! Und jetzt sitzt du hier und willst mir erzählen, dass du dich damals gründlicher in dir selbst geirrt hast als das Ministerium, als es Fudge zum Minister machte? _HALLO_?"

Wood blickte betreten zu Boden und scharrte mit der Spitze seines Sneakers auf dem Boden. Jetzt, wo er all das, was geschehen war, von einer anderen Person zu hören bekam, meldete sich in seinem Inneren das schlechte Gewissen – und zwar ziemlich heftig.

Angelina allerdings schien es gutzuheißen, dass er kleinlaut und nachdenklich geworden war, denn ihre Schimpftirade (deren aufgebrachter Ton allerdings langsam abflaute) ging munter weiter.

„Wenn du damals einfach zugelassen _hättest_, dass du genauso gern mit Katie zusammen sein würdest wie sie mit dir, dann würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen und mich über dich Sturkopf ärgern! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass jetzt alles noch weitaus schwieriger sein wird als es damals war?"

Stummes Nicken war die Antwort. „Gut, wenigstens _das_ ist dir bewusst", schnaubte Angelina kopfschüttelnd, doch langsam bekam sie Mitleid mit ihrem besten Freund, der wie ein Häufchen Elend (was irgendwie sehr seltsam an ihm aussah) vor ihr saß, nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah und offensichtlich nur ihren Rat gewollt hatte. Ganz war ihr Ärger noch nicht abgeflaut, trotzdem fuhr sie mit etwas sanfterer Stimme fort: „Weißt du, ich hab damals nicht ganz verstanden, warum du das alles gesagt hast; aber ich hab meinen Mund dir zuliebe gehalten und es einfach akzeptiert. Darum würde ich es jetzt sehr zuvorkommend von dir finden, wenn du mir alles erklären könntest."

Überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Umschwung hob Oliver den Blick und begegnete dem Angelinas. Ein fragender Ausdruck war darin – und der junge Schotte erkannte, dass Angelina nicht wirklich böse auf ihn war, sondern vielmehr eine einleuchtende Erklärung forderte. Nun, nach all dieser Zeit, als er sich an seine damaligen Worte erinnerte, kamen sie ihm selbst so unwirklich vor, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sie zu wiederholen.

„Ich geb's ehrlich zu Angelina … ich habe damals nicht das Richtige getan", begann er mit leiser Stimme. „Dieser … dieser Traum war so – so heftig, dass ich nächtelang nicht schlafen konnte, ständig musste ich daran denken … Ständig hatte ich _sie_ vor Augen. Vielleicht war ich damals nicht reif genug, Verantwortung für eine solche Beziehung zu übernehmen; vielleicht hatte ich Angst davor, ihr wehzutun, wenn ich dauernd weg wäre, um zu spielen und sie in Hogwarts sitzt und dann auch noch Angst haben muss, dass mir irgendetwas passiert …"

„Das hatte sie auch so", warf Angelina ein. „Dazu musstet ihr nicht zusammen sein."

„Hm", machte Wood bedrückt. „Das tut mir Leid … das wollte ich nicht …"

„Zu spät, mein Lieber."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, so zynisch zu sein? Ich versuche immerhin gerade, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen!"

„Entschuldige."

„Danke. Auf alle Fälle dachte ich deswegen, es wäre besser, es gar nicht erst so weit kommen zu lassen. Und jetzt bin ich wieder hier, und seit ich Katie wiedergesehen habe, erinnert mich alles an unser Gespräch damals und ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob es wirklich richtig ist, was ich damals entschieden habe." Er seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. „So langsam beginne ich nämlich, daran zu zweifeln."

Angelina, die Olivers Entscheidung nun ein wenig besser nachvollziehen konnte, legte ihrem Freund aufmunternd eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, nicht den Mut verlieren! Das bin ich von dir nicht gewöhnt!"

„Die jetzigen Umstände verleiten mich aber dazu", erwiderte Oliver düster. „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurückgekehrt und Umbridge schleicht in der Schule herum und wartet nur darauf, mir irgendetwas anhängen zu können. Toll, genauso habe ich es mir vorgestellt."

„Vergiss die verbotenen Schülergruppen nicht, denen du angehörst", bemerkte Angelina zwinkernd und Olivers Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Du weißt es?"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn Fred seinen Mund nicht halten kann?", erwiderte die Jägerin trocken, doch ihre Augen funkelten. „Nein, Spaß beiseite. Ich hab vor dem Hogsmeadewochenende mit ihm darüber diskutiert, ob du wohl auch dabei wärst, wenn du noch zur Schule gingst, und dann hat er es mir verraten."

„Weiß noch jemand davon?" Angelina verneinte. „Gut … es wird ohnehin herauskommen, wenn das erste Treffen stattfindet …"

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab", erinnerte ihn seine beste Freundin. „Wolltest du nicht gerade in Selbstmitleid vergehen, weil die Situation gerade alles andere als einfach ist?"

„Angelina!"

„Ist doch wahr."

Oliver schnaubte. „Nächstes Mal gehe ich zu Alicias Mutter, die hat wenigstens ein Ohr für meine Probleme."

„Untersteh dich, deine Chefpsychologin bin immer noch ich!"

Die beiden prusteten los und die angespannte Stimmung war mit einem Mal verflogen. Sein Herz fühlte sich viel leichter an, als es sich noch vor einer Viertelstunde angefühlt hatte.

„Ich werde dir jetzt einen Rat geben, _Calum_", verkündete Angelina schließlich hoheitsvoll. „Also hör gut zu: Egal, was immer auch geschehen mag, du musst immer hören, was dein Herz dir sagt. Wie du gesehen hast, trifft der Kopf nicht immer Entscheidungen, die für einen selbst das Beste sind. Wenn dein Herz dich auf einen Weg führt, dann solltest du danach gehen – und da können auch zehn Umbridges in der Schule herumschwirren: Lass dich nicht von dem Weg abbringen! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass zehn Mal Umbridge eine grauenhafte Vorstellung ist …"

„Ich versteh schon, was du meinst", grinste Oliver dankbar und legte seine Hand auf Angelinas. „Danke."

Die Jägerin lächelte verschmitzt. „Keine Ursache. Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin etwas laut geworden bin."

„Das macht nichts", winkte Oliver ab. „Es war sehr, sehr hilfreich, glaub mir."

Stille trat ein, keiner von beiden sagte etwas; bis schließlich Angelina zögernd eine Frage stellte.

„Oliver?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist noch immer verliebt, habe ich Recht?"

So heftig hatte er sich noch nicht einmal selbst mit diesem Thema konfrontiert; doch er beschloss, einfach Angelinas Rat zu befolgen und auf sein Herz zu hören. Die Szene im Schuppen kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, gefolgt von dem einen Nachmittag im Krankenflügel.

Das laute Pochen gegen seinen Brustkorb war eindeutig.

„Ich denke schon", gab er schließlich leise zu und Angelina jauchzte, klatschte in die Hände und war drauf und dran, einen kleinen Freudentanz im Kapitänsbüro aufzuführen.

„Ich habe es gewusst, ich habe es gewusst!", jubelte sie in einer Art Singsang. „Ist das toll …"

Dann jedoch schien ihr ein ziemlich ernster Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn sie hörte auf, auf ihrem Stuhl herumzuwackeln und fixierte Oliver mit erschrockenem Blick.

„Was? Ist dir plötzlich eingefallen, dass Katie doch mit jemandem ausgeht?", fragte Wood, nun da er sich endlich in einer Art und Weise zu seinen Gefühlen bekannt hatte, leicht alarmiert.

„Nein, du Dummkopf", murmelte Angelina. „Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen … du bist ihr Lehrer …"

„Schön, dass du es auch mitbekommen hast und nun das Hauptproblem etwas besser nachvollziehen kannst."

„Ist ja bescheuert …"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Aber egal!", rief Angelina plötzlich mit frischem Lebensmut aus und klatschte erneut in die Hände. „Ein bisschen Risiko ist immer gut. Kuck mich nicht so an! Das war der Lieblingssatz meines ehemaligen Mannschaftskapitäns, wenn er uns mal wieder einen seiner waghalsigen Spielzüge beibringen wollte." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und zwinkerte. „Mal im Ernst, Oliver: Was Umbridge nicht weiß, macht Umbridge nicht heiß! Niemand kann euch eure Gefühle nehmen, und das weißt du! Nicht einmal das Ministerium. Außerdem hast du ja noch Freunde, die dir ein Alibi beschaffen können."

„Denkst du nicht schon etwas zu weit, Fräulein?", bemerkte Wood amüsiert ob Angelinas plötzlichen Tatendrang; obwohl er insgeheim sehr wohl dachte, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Ganz und gar nicht", verneinte die Kapitänin. „Irgendeiner muss es ja tun, wenn ihr beide nicht soweit seid …"

„Hey!", rief Oliver gespielt empört aus. „Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, danke."

„Weiß ich doch, du schottischer Sturkopf", erwiderte Angelina lächelnd. „Siehst du, so gefällst du mir viel besser. Du hast endlich _gesagt_ was du denkst; und du siehst, was dabei herausgekommen ist! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemandem etwas von unserem Gespräch erzählen, auch Katie nicht. Das überlasse ich allein dir, mein Freund."

„Danke, Angelina. Ich schulde dir was."

„Lass mal, dafür bin ich doch da", meinte die Angesprochene grinsend. „Du würdest doch auch dasselbe für mich tun."

„Stimmt. Und sollte es je einer wagen, dir wehzutun, dann komme ich höchstpersönlich vorbei und ziehe ihm mit dem Besenstiel eins über."

„Mein Retter!", seufzte Angelina und tat so, als fiele sie in Ohnmacht.

„Das habe ich ernst gemeint", fügte Oliver mit Nachdruck hinzu und nahm sich wirklich vor, sollte irgendjemand seiner besten Freundin eines Tages wehtun, dann würde er es mit ihm zu tun bekommen. Dann jedoch kam ihm ein Gedanke, wie er sich bei Angelina revanchieren konnte.

„Du, Angelina … was hältst du davon, wenn wir am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende gemeinsam ins Dorf hinunter gehen? Weißt du, Adrien kommt wieder her und ich würde dich ihm gerne vorstellen. Er hat sich schon darüber beschwert, dass ich immer nur von meiner besten Freundin erzähle, aber sie nie mitbringe."

Angelina machte große Augen. „Ich – treffen – Adrien Harrold?"

Oliver, amüsiert über ihre Sprachlosigkeit, nickte grinsend. „Ja, ganz genau."

Sie schien die Nachricht eine Weile zu verdauen, bevor sie endlich darauf antworten konnte. „Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne tun. Vor allem jetzt, da ich dir an deiner Nasenspitze ansehen kann, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

„Oh ja, das ist es", meinte Oliver erleichtert und erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen, nicht dass noch jemand misstrauisch wird."

„Man wird uns eine Affäre andichten, du wirst schon sehen", prophezeite Angelina mit unheilvoller Stimme und kullerte mit den Augen. „Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen vor mir …"

„Träum weiter, Lina", lachte Wood und beide verließen gut gelaunt das Kapitänsbüro in Richtung Schloss.

Der Professor hielt den ganzen Weg über den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und beobachtete den Gang der Wolken, während eine kühle Brise sein Haar zerzauste.

Es war, als wäre in ihm ein Damm gebrochen, der alles zurückgehalten hatte, was er so tief in seinem Inneren gefühlt hatte; und vor seinen Augen tanzte den ganzen Weg bis zum Schloss ein einziges Wesen – ein Wesen mit blondem Haar und dem schönsten Lächeln auf der ganzen, weiten Welt.

~*~

**Anm. der Autorin: Na endlich ist es raus ^^ Bitte alle mal für Oliver applaudieren, danke =)**

**Ach ja, und Angelina hat natürlich einen Ehrenapplaus verdient ^^ **

**Nun, da Oliver endlich Ordnung ins Chaos gebracht hat, folgt der nächste Schritt – man sei gespannt ;)**

**Eure Caly**


	19. Ein Professor auf Revolutionskurs

**16. KapitelEin Professor auf Revolutionskurs**

**Anm. der Autorin: Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel, in dem dem Gespräch im Eberkopf endlich Taten folgen *hähä***

**Während Oliver und Katie endlich einen gemeinsamen Moment erlebt haben, Cassandra in die Offensive geht und Oliver langsam Klarheit in sein Gefühlschaos bringt, findet so ganz nebenbei das erste Treffen der DA statt – freut euch auf die Reaktion der Schüler und ganz besonders auf die von Katie ;)**

**Aber lest selbst!**

**Wieder einmal ein Disclaimer, da Inhalte aus dem Buch übernommen: Danke JKR =)**

**Reviews? *schild hochhalt***

**Psaum – DANKE =)**

**Eure ****Caly**

_**And I pray, oh my god**_

_**Do I pray, I pray every single day**_

_**For a revolution … **_

_**~ 4 non Blondes – What's up?~**_

Mit kühlen, regnerischen Tagen ging der Oktober langsam seinen Gang. Das Wetter wurde zunehmend rauer und unangenehmer, und wäre Oliver noch Kapitän seiner Mannschaft gewesen, hätten ihm diese Umstände eher weniger bis gar nichts ausgemacht. So aber, da er unter anderem die Verantwortung für eine Horde Erst- und Zweitklässler trug (war sein Jahrgang damals auch so klein gewesen?), musste er manchmal zu seinem eigenen und dem Unwillen der Schüler in die von McGonagall bereitgestellte Klasse ausweichen, wo sie die Stunden mit dem selbstständigen Entwickeln von „Schlachtplänen" zubrachten, wie die Schüler sie getauft hatten.

Nicht selten waren dabei, besonders in Harrys und Angelinas Jahrgang, abenteuerliche Manöver zustande gekommen, die sie ausprobierten, sobald das Wetter wieder besser wurde. Das Zusammenspiel zwischen Lehrer und Schüler hätte dabei besser nicht sein können, und das Hochgefühl, das Oliver bei dieser Erfahrung empfand, wurde nur noch von Umbridges Inspektionsergebnis übertroffen, das zehn Tage später auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Es war besser ausgefallen, als er es gedacht hatte, und er hatte die leise Vermutung, dass es Umbridge mächtig gewurmt hatte, ihn seine Sache so gut machen zu sehen.

Seit jenem Erlebnis im Schuppen hatte Oliver zu seinem größten Missfallen keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, alleine und ausführlich mit Katie zu sprechen, und doch behielt er sie in seinen Stunden mit ihr verstohlen im Blick und suchte des Öfteren auch die Große Halle nach ihr ab, nur um sie mit Angelina und Alicia scherzend oder in ein Lehrbuch vertieft am Gryffindortisch vorzufinden. Der Drang, einfach aufzustehen, seinen alten Schulumhang anzuziehen und sich ebenfalls an den Haustisch neben sie zu setzen und eine unbeschwerte Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, rumorte dabei besonders stark in seinem Bauch.

Angelina hatte allem Anschein nach ihr Versprechen gehalten, Katie nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit Oliver zu erzählen; denn die blonde Jägerin verhielt sich weder überbetont anhänglich noch zurückhaltend, erfreute Wood aber jedes Mal, wenn sie oder ihre Blicke sich begegneten, mit einem freudigen Lächeln oder einem kurzen Wink.

Trotz der zunehmend schärferen Kontrolle, die Umbridge mehr und mehr über das Schloss zu erlangen schien, war es Oliver außerdem gelungen, sich drei Mal heimlich aus der Schule zu stehlen und den Gryffindors beim Training zuzusehen, dabei natürlich wie immer Katie zu beobachten und auch Ron ein paar nützliche Tipps zu geben, der jedes Mal aussah, als wolle er vor Dankbarkeit auf die Knie fallen.

Wenn er aber seine freie Zeit nicht gerade mit dem Entwickeln von neuen Flugstrategien, einem netten Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall (dem er es auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu verdanken hatte, dass Angelina wenige Tage nach dem Inkrafttreten des Erlasses freudestrahlend zu ihm gekommen war und ihm berichtet hatte, dass die Mannschaft wieder zusammenkommen durfte), einem Brief an Adrien oder einem abendlichen Abstecher ins Quidditchstadion (er hatte wieder angefangen zu trainieren, um seine Form nicht ganz zu verlieren) verbrachte, schien es als wäre Cassandra plötzlich sehr erpicht darauf, ihn immer in ihrer Nähe zu wissen. Beständig bat sie ihn um Hilfe bei ihren Unterrichtsvorbereitungen oder schlug einen Spaziergang oder einen Drink im Dorf vor, jedes Mal mit einem so entwaffnenden Lächeln, dass Oliver nicht anders konnte, als ihr zuzusagen, obwohl er viele Male lieber allein gewesen und über sich und Katie nachgedacht hätte.

Tatsächlich hielt ihn das Leben in Hogwarts ziemlich in Atem; denn neben all den bereits genannten Dingen war er vor allem damit beschäftigt, dass Umbridge, die dieser Tage ein wenig missgestimmt schien, von alledem nichts mitbekam.

Über all dem Trubel hatte der junge Professor auch fast vergessen, was an jenem Samstagvormittag im Eberkopf beschlossen worden war – erst an einem ziemlich regnerischen Tag Mitte Oktober, als er gerade von seiner letzten Stunde mit dem Umhang über dem Kopf zurück zum Schloss eilte, wurde er wieder an Harrys Verteidigungsgruppe erinnert. Auslöser dafür war Angelina, die offenbar neben dem Schlossportal auf ihn wartete und von einem Bein aufs andere trat, was den Eindruck vermittelte, dass sie unbedingt etwas loswerden wollte.

Oliver blickte sich nach etwaigen Zusehern um, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass man durch die grauen Regenschnüre ohnehin nichts erkennen konnte; dann trat er auf seine beste Freundin zu.

„Hey Angelina. Was machst du hier draußen?"

„Auf unbarmherzige Professoren warten, die es wagen, ihre Schüler bei diesem Wetter auch noch in der Luft herumzuscheuchen", erwiderte die Angesprochene frech grinsend. „Aber ich hatte mir auch nichts anderes erwartet …"

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest? Wenn ja, dann entschuldige mich bitte. Über mich herziehen kann ich auch alleine", grummelte Oliver mit einem ziemlich gekonnten Schmollmund, der Angelina zum Lachen brachte.

„Jetzt lass dich doch nicht von mir ärgern. In Wirklichkeit geht es um etwas völlig anderes … obwohl ich das mit dem Regen eigentlich ernst gemeint hab … nun ja, auf alle Fälle gibt es Neuigkeiten!"

„Neuigkeiten?", wiederholte Oliver und strich sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn. Er hätte seinen Umhang vielleicht doch mit einem Wasserabwehrzauber belegen sollen. „Welche Neuigkeiten?"

Angelina machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht und suchte die Umgebung nach eventuellen Zuhörern ab, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Du weißt schon … Harrys Ding", flüsterte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „Die Gruppe. Er hat ein Treffen angesetzt."

„Im Ernst?" Wood, der sich etwas ärgerlich fragte, wie er so etwas hatte vergessen können, war mit einem Mal wieder Feuer und Flamme für die Aktion. „Wann? Wo?"

„Ich war eben bei Harry, um ihm zu sagen, dass das Training heute ausfällt –"

„Ihr seid wirklich zu Weicheiern mutiert. Ich bitte dich – das _bisschen_ Regen!"

„Mund halten, du Tyrann. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Also, als ich bei ihm war, hat er es mir gesagt. Heute Abend, acht Uhr. Es findet im siebten Stock statt, gegenüber von dem Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten … den kennst du sicher, er wird übelst von Trollen verdroschen …"

„Ja, ich weiß wo das ist", überlegte Oliver nachdenklich, konnte sich jedoch nicht entsinnen, dort ein freies Klassenzimmer oder andere Räumlichkeiten zu kennen. Wenn Harry es aber so anordnete, dann würde es schon seine Richtigkeit und vor allem Sicherheit haben – immerhin war Hermine Granger seine beste Freundin.

Angelina war es schließlich, die ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ich muss los, Oliver … hab noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke …" Sie verzog das hübsche Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, zwinkerte dann jedoch verschwörerisch. „Wir sehen uns später!"

„Ja, bis später."

Und während Angelina hinunter in die Kerker spurtete, um Snape keinen Anlass zu geben, ihr für diesen Abend Nachsitzen aufzubrummen, schlenderte Oliver nachdenklich zurück in sein Zimmer, um zu duschen und die Kleidung zu wechseln. Immer wieder surrten ihm zweierlei Gedanken durch den Kopf, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Zum einen waren es die Aufregung und Anspannung vor dem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Harrys Gruppe und die Gewissheit, etwas zu tun, das Umbridge niemals dulden würde; zum anderen war es eine gewisse Art von Vorfreude, denn Katie würde ebenfalls anwesend sein und nun erkennen, dass die Gruppe ein weiteres Mitglied bekommen hatte…

~*~

Die Dunkelheit brach unaufhaltsam über die Ländereien und das Schloss herein und die zusätzlichen Fackeln, die man aufgrund der immer undurchdringlicher werdenden Düsternis in den Korridoren angebracht hatte, wurden entzündet.

In seinem Zimmer stand Oliver in seinem Bad vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete prüfend sein Spiegelbild. Er legte den Kopf schief, zog einen Schmollmund, richtete den Kopf wieder grade, zwinkerte und lächelte, bis er schließlich entschied, mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden zu sein. Nachdenklich zupfte er seinen frisch gewaschenen, dunkelroten Pullover zurecht und prüfte, ob seine Jeans auch richtig saß.

Für einen Moment musste er über sein Verhalten schmunzeln. _Wenn Angelina dich jetzt so sehen könnte … sie würde sich totlachen …_

Normalerweise war er wirklich nicht dermaßen eitel und auf sein Aussehen fixiert, obwohl er schon einen gewissen Wert auf seine Erscheinung legte. Heute aber erforderten die gegebenen _Umstände_ eben andere Maßnahmen …

Erneut grinste er seinem Spiegelbild zu und das in den letzten Tagen so oft gefühlte Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend verstärkte sich, als er auf seine Armbanduhr blickte. Es war dreiviertel acht. Die Spannung und das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf stieg und er verließ aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr das Badezimmer, sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um und steckte ihn vorsorglich in die weiten Taschen seiner Hose.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Raum löschte er das Licht, öffnete die Tür – und rannte fast in Cassandra, die auf der Schwelle stand und wohl gerade die Absicht gehabt hatte, zu klopfen.

„Obacht!", rief sie lachend aus und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. „Na, wo willst du denn so eilig hin?"

_Oh nein, nicht schon wieder …_

Entschuldigend lächelnd schloss Oliver die Tür und zwängte sich an seiner Kollegin vorbei hinaus auf den Korridor.

„Tut mir Leid, Cassandra. Ich habe im Moment ein _kleines_ zeitliches Problem. Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigst …"

Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, seine wohl einzige „legale" Freundin so abfertigen zu müssen, doch der Zeiger der Uhr wanderte unablässig weiter und es war bereits zehn vor acht. Cassandras fragender und ein klein wenig enttäuschter Blick besserte sein leicht schlechtes Gewissen auch nicht gerade.

Seufzend blieb er stehen und suchte ihren Blick. „Hör mal, Cassandra. Ich habe jetzt nicht wirklich die Zeit, um mich zu erklären, aber ich hab dich schon einmal darum gebeten, mir zu vertrauen und ich tue es jetzt wieder. Bitte."

Die junge Griechin nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte jedoch nichts und nickte nur knapp. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Danke. Du bist ein Engel." Oliver wirkte äußerst erleichtert und tatsächlich – wie Cassandra erst Sekunden später mit starkem Herzklopfen realisieren konnte – war er noch einmal zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie kurz umarmt, bevor er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Mit einem warmen Kribbeln im Bauch blickte sie ihm nach, und obwohl eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf misstrauisch nachgrübelte, was Oliver um Merlins Willen nur heimlich trieb, so war die Freude über diese kleine Umarmung übermächtiger.

Wenn das mal kein Zeichen war …

Oliver spurtete durch die zwielichtigen und fackelbeleuchteten Korridore hinauf in den siebten Stock, nicht jedoch ohne zuerst um jede Ecke zu spähen, ob nicht Snape, Umbridge oder irgendjemand anderer zu dieser Zeit noch gedachte, eine Patrouille durchs Schloss zu machen.

Der Korridor lag verlassen und fackelbeschienen da, nur am Ende des Ganges – genau dort, wo nach Olivers Ermessen der Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hing, bewegte sich etwas. Mit eiligen, jedoch vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich der von Angelina beschriebenen Stelle und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder etwas, als er Harry, Ron und Hermine erkannte, die ebenfalls ziemlich erschreckt wirkten.

„Oliver!", schnaufte Hermine und legte eine Hand aufs Herz. „Du hast uns erschreckt!"

„Entschuldige, das habe ich wohl so an mir", erwiderte der Angesprochene zwinkernd, dann erst bemerkte er die glänzende, polierte Tür, die in der Wand eingelassen war und die er in ihrer Form so noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ist das der Raum?"

„Jep", erwiderte Harry, offenbar selbst noch vom Erscheinen des Raumes überrascht. „Ein … _Bekannter_ hat mir davon erzählt. Man nennt ihn auch den Raum der Wünsche."

„Ah, ich hab davon gehört", grinste Wood. „Er erscheint, wenn man daran vorbeigeht und sich sehnlich etwas wünscht. Fred und George haben sich da drin mal vor Filch versteckt …"

Ron, der die Tür mit zunehmendem Argwohn betrachtete, stupste leicht mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Holz, als wolle er es auf seine Echtheit prüfen, was Hermine aufseufzen ließ.

„Oh Ron, jetzt stell dich nicht so an", wies sie den Rothaarigen zurecht und gab Harry unauffällig einen Schubs Richtung Tür. „Kommt schon, lass uns reingehen."

Wood bemerkte, dass Harry ebenfalls etwas argwöhnisch wirkte, doch er hatte die Neugier seines Suchers nicht unterschätzt. Der Gryffindor packte mutig die Messingklinke, zog die Tür (die offensichtlich ziemlich schwer war) auf und ging den anderen voran in den auf den ersten Blick weitläufigen Raum.

Staunend betrat Oliver den Raum der Wünsche und ließ den Blick interessiert umherschweifen. Schwach fühlte er sich an die Kerker erinnert, allzu ähnlich waren die Fackeln denen aus dem verhassten Klassenzimmer Snapes. Erst dann wurde er sich dessen bewusst, wie _passend_ der Raum eigentlich ausgestattet war: Hölzerne, schwere Bücherschränke zogen sich die Wände entlang, Seidenkissen (die wohl als Sitzgelegenheiten dienen sollten) lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand reihten sich allerlei interessante Dinge wie Spickoskope, Geheimnisdetektoren und etwas, das aussah wie ein großer, kaputter Spiegel.

Fasziniert nahm Oliver diese Gerätschaften näher in Augenschein, während Hermine ihr Paradies beim Bücherregal gefunden zu haben schien und sich sofort mit einem dicken Schinken auf einem der bequemen Kissen niederließ, die von Harry schon vorsorglich für das Üben von Schockzaubern „eingeteilt" worden waren.

Plötzlich klopfte es sachte an die Tür, die Anwesenden fuhren herum und Oliver trat instinktiv einen Schritt hinter den zerbrochenen Spiegel, wo das flackernde Licht der Fackeln nicht wirklich hinreichte. Ron bemerkte es und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, und auch er selbst fragte sich, warum er sich noch versteckte – immerhin würden über zwanzig Schüler dieser Schule in der nächsten Viertelstunde von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren.

Katie … auf ihre Reaktion war er am meisten gespannt.

Rons kleine Schwester Ginny und vier Klassenkameraden Harrys hatten soeben den Raum der Wünsche betreten und sahen sich beeindruckt um.

„Wow!", entfuhr es einem schwarzen Jungen mit dunklem gelocktem Haar, der – soweit Wood sich nicht irrte – Dean Thomas hieß. „Was ist das für ein Zimmer, Harry?" Deans Blick schweifte im Raum umher und blieb plötzlich genau an Oliver hängen, dessen Herz just in diesem Moment laut zu pochen begann. Man hatte ihn entdeckt. Als Deans Augen immer größer wurden und er unverständliche Laute von sich gab, waren auch die anderen seinem Blick gefolgt.

„Professor Wood?", fragte Ginny Weasley verwirrt blinzelnd, während die beiden anderen Mädchen, Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, in leises Kichern ausbrachen. „Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?"

Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, sich zu verstecken und mit einem leisen Räuspern trat Oliver aus den Schatten, die ihn – mehr oder weniger gut – vor den anderen verborgen hatten. Neville Longbottom quiekte erschrocken und Dean Thomas entfuhr ein leises „Krass!".

Harry hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um die Umstände zu erklären, während Oliver noch immer Ziel aller erstaunten Blicke war, da klopfte es erneut und die nächste Menschentraube schneite herein: Parvati Patils Zwillingsschwester Padma, Cho Chang, ihre Ravenclawfreundin und Luna Lovegood, die eher hereinzuschweben als zu –gehen schien.

Auch sie registrierten mit Getuschel Olivers Anwesenheit und Harry wollte gerade erneut zu einem Erklärungsversuch ansetzen als mit Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillian, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, den Creevey-Brüdern, Hannah Abbott samt Freundin und noch drei weiteren Ravenclaws der nächste Schwung hereingeschneit kam.

Wood wich zunehmend nervös den musternden Blicken seiner Schüler aus, fuhr sich durchs Haar und spähte über ihre Köpfe hinweg zur Tür. Wo blieb bloß seine ehemalige Mannschaft? Wo blieb Katie? Kamen sie womöglich nicht?

_Nein, du Dummkopf … sonst hätte Angelina nicht mit dir gesprochen …_

Gerade hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, als die Tür mit einem Mal erneut aufging und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

Fred und George rauschten herein, winkten den bereits Angekommenen gut gelaunt zu und suchten sich wie die anderen einen freien Sitzplatz auf einem Kissen; direkt hinter ihnen betraten Angelina (die Oliver verschmitzt zuzwinkerte) und Alicia (die beim Anblick ihres ehemaligen Kapitäns ein klein wenig verdutzt wirkte und sofort ihre Kapitänin am Ärmel zupfte und heftig mit ihr zu flüstern begann) den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Katie.

Es war, als hätte jemand den Ton in Woods Ohren um ein ganzes Stück leiser gedreht. Sein Blick traf den ihren mit einer wie es ihm vorkam ungeheuren Wucht und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie erstarrte und ihre Augen sich weiteten. Sein Herz schlug mittlerweile so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er fürchtete, jemand könnte es hören.

„_Du_?", formten ihre Lippen schließlich in tonloser Ungläubigkeit und er nickte leicht, brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, das sie sogleich erwiderte. Den Blick nicht von ihm abwendend durchquerte sie den Raum und ließ sich neben Angelina und Alicia nieder, wo sie sofort Angelina zur Seite nahm.

„Oliver ist hier!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt und beobachtete den jungen Professor, der sich jetzt neben Harry ebenfalls auf eines der Kissen sinken ließ, wie immer – oder heute sogar besonders – anziehend und gutaussehend; seine dunklen Augen huschten in regelmäßigen Abständen zu den drei Jägerinnen herüber.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Angelina ebenso leise und schelmisch zwinkernd zurück und Katie fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter. Auch Alicia schien ziemlich überrumpelt.

„Du hast es gewusst?", hakte Katie nach, als sie die Nachricht verdaut hatte und fixierte die Kapitänin mit ihrem Blick. „Seit wann …?"

„Er war im Eberkopf auch schon dabei, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt", kam Angelinas lakonische Antwort. „Sagen wir es mal so, er war _gut _versteckt, darum konnte ihn damals noch niemand sehen. Harry hat nämlich vor dem Treffen mit Fred gesprochen und der hielt es für eine grandiose Idee, wenn Oliver auch mitmachen würde, wie er mir später erzählt hat." Sie grinste und ließ ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern kreiseln.

„Aber was ist, wenn Umbridge das rausfindet?", flüsterte Alicia besorgt und Katie schluckte. Daran hatte sie auch schon gedacht. Was, wenn man Oliver dabei erwischen würde, wie er – eigentlich als Professor angestellt – mit einer verbotenen Schülergruppe defensive Zauber übte, die in den Augen des Ministeriums nicht nötig waren? In gewisser Weise _verboten_ waren?

„Wird sie schon nicht", versicherte ihnen Angelina mit beruhigender Stimme. „Oliver hat gesagt, dass Hermine Granger alles unter Kontrolle hat. Das reicht mir als Absicherung."

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", musste Alicia zugeben, und auch Katie schien etwas erleichtert zu sein. Verstohlen warf sie noch einen Blick auf Oliver, der sich mittlerweile mit den Weasleyzwillingen unterhielt, die sich hinter ihn gesetzt und ihn lautstark begrüßt hatten.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr die Begegnung mit Professor Theano wieder ein und der wohlbekannte Hauch von Eifersucht machte sich erneut in ihrem Herzen breit. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte sie die beiden in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft zusammen gesehen, und merkwürdigerweise schien es immer die Professorin gewesen zu sein, die den Anstoß dazu geliefert hatte. Mittlerweile war es für Katie so offensichtlich, dass Cassandra Theano hinter Oliver (_ihrem_ Oliver!) her war wie die Tatsache, dass Lord Voldemort böse war. Zweifelnde Stimmen in ihrem Hinterkopf überlegten immer wieder, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn Oliver Cassandras Werben eines Tages nachgab … daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Nein! Sie würde stark bleiben und um ihre Liebe kämpfen – auch wenn es noch so aussichtslos schien …

Ihre Gefühle mussten sich ziemlich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abgespielt haben, denn Angelina berührte sie sachte am Unterarm und beugte sich zu ihr herüber.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kates?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Alicia, die gerade mit einem Schüler aus Ravenclaw, der in ihrem Jahrgang war, plauderte, es nicht hören konnte.

Katie, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder einmal über Angelinas dermaßen gut ausgeprägte Einfühlsamkeit erstaunt, wollte erst nicken – doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, zu sehr saß die Wut über Professor Theano in ihrer Brust. Genauso leise flüsternd erzählte sie ihrer Freundin von der Begegnung mit der Okklumentikprofessorin und von ihrer – wie sie fand nicht unbegründeten – Eifersucht, schließlich hatten sie schon einmal die Vermutung gehabt, dass Cassandra mehr als freundschaftliches Interesse für Oliver hegte.

Angelina versuchte flüsternd, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, wobei sie sich wie versprochen an die Abmachung mit Oliver hielt. Das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ignorierte sie dabei, denn es fühlte sich mehr als merkwürdig an, Katie eine eventuelle Zuneigung Olivers zu Cassandra auszureden, wenn man die Realität – die noch dazu mehr als positiv war – kannte. Wood würde Professor Theanos Werben ebenso wenig nachgeben wie Professor Snape es tat, wenn man ihm Nachsitzen ausreden wollte – seit ihrem ausführlichen Gespräch im Kapitänsbüro wusste Angelina sehr wohl, wie es um das Herz ihres besten Freundes bestellt war.

Da sie ihm aber versprochen hatte, Katie nichts davon zu erzählen, beließ sie es nach fünf Minuten Beruhigungsgespräch dabei und konzentrierte sich auf Harry, der hinüber zur Tür ging und den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, so dass sie niemand stören konnte. Noch immer waren die fragenden Flüstereien rund um Oliver Woods Anwesendheit nicht verstummt, und der junge Sucher fand, dass dies ein Ende haben musste. Besonders Zacharias Smith äugte des Öfteren misstrauisch zu seinem Flugkampfprofessor hinüber.

„Also", begann er mit nervöser Stimme (was ihn ungeheuer wurmte, denn eigentlich wollte er entschlossen klingen) und blickte um sich. „Bevor ich euch jetzt zeige, wie wir das Ganze angehen werden, sollte ich euch vielleicht noch darüber aufklären, warum heute noch jemand hier ist, er es eigentlich nicht sein dürfte."

Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Oliver und alle Blicke folgten ihm, was dem jungen Professor, nun da er so plötzlich im Mittelpunkt stand, sichtlich nicht behagte. Katie sah, wie Olivers Augen versuchten, ja mit niemandem Blickkontakt aufzunehmen und konnte sich vorstellen, was es für ihn bedeuten musste, hier zu sein und dafür alle Regeln zu brechen, die ihm auferlegt worden waren.

Harry indes fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Wie ihr wisst, ist unser höchstes Ziel, dass wir uns gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, verteidigen können. Wir alle sind nicht damit zufrieden, wie Umbridge und das Ministerium die Situation handhabt und uns einfach die _Wahrheit_ verbietet! Und Oliver hier ist damit genauso wenig einverstanden. Er hat sich sogar dazu bereiterklärt, auch ein wenig von seinem Wissen an uns weiterzugeben, immerhin hat er bereits seinen Abschluss und ist viel herumgekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, zusammen können wir noch effizienter arbeiten." Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten, die Gesichter der Schüler nahmen einen zunehmend anerkennenden Ausdruck an und sowohl Harry als auch Oliver verspürten Erleichterung in ihrer Magengegend.

„Und er wird uns auch nicht verpfeifen, ja?", hakte ein junger Gryffindor nach und Zacharias Smith beeilte sich, dem heftig nickend zuzustimmen. Oliver hätte ihm am liebsten eine geknallt.

Harry bedachte seinen Hauskameraden mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Michael, ich bitte dich. Nur, weil er jetzt kein Schüler mehr, sondern Lehrer ist, heißt es nicht, dass er vergessen hat, wer seine Freunde und wer seine Feinde sind. Jeder von euch ist sich bestimmt des Risikos bewusst, dem Oliver in dieser Position ausgesetzt ist – dem wir alle ausgesetzt sind." Harrys Stimme wurde nun zunehmend kräftiger. „Und deshalb bitte ich euch darum, Olivers Anwesenheit genauso hinzunehmen und zu akzeptieren, wie ihr die Anwesenheit eines jeden von uns hinnehmt. Ihr habt euch dazu verpflichtet, über diese Gruppe zu schweigen, somit auch über _jedes_ Mitglied. Jedes. Seid ihr damit noch immer einverstanden? Derjenige, der ein Problem mit unserem _Neuzuwachs_ hat, kann sich jetzt melden."

Stille breitete sich im Raum der Wünsche aus; Ron und Hermine starrten sich mit großen Augen an, denn so hatten sie Harry noch nie reden gehört. Die Schüler schwiegen, ihre Blicke lagen noch immer auf Oliver, der mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf seinem Kissen saß und ein klein wenig unsicher in die Runde blickte. Wie würden sie reagieren? Würde jemand dagegen sein, dass ein Lehrer in ihrer Gruppe mitmachte? Zacharias Smith linste schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam in seine Richtung …

Dann aber fing er Katies Blick auf, sah ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln – und er fasste wieder neuen Mut; registrierte, dass niemand sich auf Harrys Frage hin meldete und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Die erste Hürde war geschafft; und sogar der Gryffindor namens Michael schien zufriedengestellt.

„Ich find's gut, dass er dabei ist", meldet sich plötzlich George Weasley zu Wort. „Harry hat Recht, Oliver hat mehr Erfahrung als wir alle. Außerdem geht es ihm ebenso gegen den Strich, wie wir vom Ministerium behandelt werden, nicht wahr?"

Wood nickte zustimmend und erneut brachen anerkennende Tuscheleien aus, andere – wie zum Beispiel der Ravenclawschüler aus Angelinas und Alicias Jahrgang und Ginny Weasley – stimmten Georges Worten zu und gratulierten Oliver dazu, dass er ‚es der alten Kröte samt ihrem Spinner von Chef endlich zeigen wolle'.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Harry sich wieder Gehör verschafft hatte. „Also, wie ihr alle bereits bemerkt haben werdet, ist dies der Raum, den wir für unsere Übungsstunden aufgetrieben haben, und ihr findet ihn offensichtlich ja ganz brauchbar …"

„Er ist phantastisch!", unterbrach ihn Cho Chang, die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, und die anderen murmelten zustimmend.

„Ziemlich irre", kam es von Fred Weasley, der seinen Bruder in die Seite boxte. „Wir haben uns mal vor Filch hier drin versteckt, weißt du noch, George? Aber damals war es nur ein Besenschrank."

„Hey Harry, was sind das für Sachen?", meldete sich Dean wieder zu Wort und deutete auf die Gerätschaften an der Wand. Harry, der davon ziemlich unbeeindruckt schien und sich einen Weg zurück durch die besetzten Kissen bahnte, antwortete: „Antiobskuranten. Im Grunde zeigen sie alle, wenn schwarze Magier oder Feinde in der Nähe sind, aber man kann sich nicht so recht drauf verlassen, sie können ausgetrickst werden …"

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den zerbrochenen Spiegel und Oliver staunte über Harrys Wissen, was solche Gerätschaften anbelangte. _Natürlich_, schalt er sich sofort darauf, _Potter hat ja auch schon einiges mitgemacht._

„Nun", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, als er sich wieder umgewandt hatte, „ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was wir als Erstes tun sollten und – ja, Hermine?"

Hermine hatte die Hand demonstrativ nach oben gestreckt und wollte offensichtlich etwas loswerden. „Ich finde, wir sollten einen Anführer wählen", meinte sie mit ernster Miene, wurde jedoch von Cho unterbrochen (die wohl einen Tick dafür zu haben schien. „Harry ist der Anführer!"

Einmal mehr hatte Oliver das Gefühl, dass zwischen Harry und Cho Chang mehr lief, als nur Freundschaft, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn doch sein eigenes Gefühlsleben so ihm Chaos versank. Deshalb lauschte er aufmerksam Hermines nächsten Worten.

„Ja, aber ich denke, wir sollten richtig darüber abstimmen", fuhr sie unbeirrt ob Chos Kommentar fort. „Das macht das Ganze offiziell und verleiht ihm Autorität. Also – wer ist dafür, dass Harry unser Anführer sein soll?"

Oliver war der Erste, der seine Hand hob, ihm folgen alle anderen Schüler – sogar Zacharias Smith, wenn auch – wie Oliver zornig bemerkte – recht halbherzig.

Harry schien aufs Äußerste verlegen zu sein; sein Gesicht glühte und seine Stimme klang etwas holprig, als er erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ähm … gut, danke … Und – was noch, Hermine?"

Die Fünftklässlerin hatte die Hand noch immer erhoben und rückte sogleich strahlend mit dem nächsten Einfall heraus.

„Ich finde, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten. Das würde den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt unter uns fördern, meint ihr nicht?"

Die Schüler schienen begeistert von der Idee zu sein. Angelina war die Erste, die tapfer einen Vorschlag machte.

„Wie wär's mit Anti-Umbridge-Liga?"

„Sehr kreativ, Lina", entfuhr es Oliver grinsend und seine beste Freundin streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus (was im Übrigen nun, da sie akzeptiert hatten, das ein Professor fester Bestandteil ihrer Gruppe war, keinen mehr verwunderte – wussten doch alle, dass Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson schon zu Schulzeiten so miteinander umgegangen waren).

„Oder die Ministerium-macht-Murks-Gruppe?", kam es von Fred, doch dafür wurde er sogar von seinem eigenen Zwillingsbruder ausgelacht.

„Ich würde meinen", sagte Hermine und warf Fred einen tadelnden Blick zu, „dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten, der nicht allen verrät, was wir vorhaben, damit wir ihn auch außerhalb unserer Treffen gefahrlos verwenden können."

„Die Defensiv-Allianz?", schlug Cho Chang vor. „Abgekürzt mit DA, so dass niemand weiß, wovon wir reden?"

Just in diesem Moment überkam auch Oliver ein Einfall – er erinnerte sich an das Treffen im Eberkopf … und an die größte Angst des Ministeriums …

„Ich finde", begann er und schlagartig wurde es mucksmäuschenstill, „dass DA schon mal gut klingt. Aber es sollte besser für etwas anderes stehen …" Kurz dachte er nach, bevor er mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen fortfuhr: „_Dumbledores Armee_! Schließlich ist das doch die größte Angst des Ministeriums, oder? Dass Dumbledore die Macht an sich nimmt und Fudge vom Thron stößt!"

Sein Vorschlag erntete viel zustimmendes Murmeln und Hermine schlug sofort vor, darüber abzustimmen. Mit gebieterischer Miene zählte sie die erhobenen Hände und verkündete schließlich stolz: „Das ist die Mehrheit – Vorschlag angenommen!"

Vorsichtig zog sie das Pergament mit all den Unterschriften aus ihrer Tasche, pinnte es an die Wand, wo alle es lesen konnten und schrieb in großen Lettern _DUMBLEDORES ARMEE _darüber.

„Gut!", rief Harry, als Hermine sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und nun erwartungsvoll wie alle anderen zu ihm aufsah. „Wollen wir dann mit den Übungen anfangen? Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir als Erstes den _Expelliarmus _üben sollten, ihr wisst ja, den Entwaffnungszauber. Der gehört zwar zu den simplen Grundlagen, aber ich fand ihn recht nützlich –"

„Also bitte", fiel ihm Zacharias Smith spöttisch ins Wort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ausgerechnet _Expelliarmus _uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen nützen wird."

Oliver wurde in diesem Moment so unglaublich wütend auf diesen Hufflepuff, der genauso gut nach Slytherin hätte gehören können, dass er einfach etwas sagen _musste_.

„Ach ja? Und woher weißt du das so genau, du Schlaumeier? Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast _du_ nicht den Mut dazu gehabt, dich gegen Umbridge aufzulehnen und so etwas wie das hier auf die Beine zu stellen, also hör endlich auf, herumzunörgeln und nimm an, was man dir sagt!"

Stille trat ein, in der Zacharias Smith viele verständnislose und Oliver viele anerkennende Blicke bekam (besonders aus der Ecke, in der die drei Jägerinnen saßen). Smith schien kleinlaut geworden zu sein, denn er hob die Schultern und blickte mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen zu Boden.

„Ich hab ihn gegen ihn eingesetzt", kam es plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme von Harry. „Er hat mir im Juni das Leben gerettet. Aber wenn du meinst, du musst dich nicht damit abgeben, dann kannst du ja gehen, Zacharias."

Weder Smith noch sonst jemand anderes rührte sich, und Oliver schüttelte den Kopf über eine so große Klappe, hinter der sich allem Anschein nach nichts versteckte.

„Okay …", fuhr Harry langsam fort, als er die Stille und die Blicke seiner Mitschüler registrierte, er schien zunehmend nervöser zu werden. „Ich schlage vor, wir stellen uns immer zu zweit zusammen und üben."

Wie auf Befehl erhoben sich die Schüler und Oliver hielt nach Katie Ausschau, mit dem insgeheimen Wunsch, mit ihr zu üben, doch die Jägerin war schon von Alicia zu ihrer Partnerin gemacht worden und Angelina kam mit einem wagemutigen Glitzern in den Augen zu ihm herüber.

„Na, Käpt'n? Lust, dich von deiner Nachfolgerin platt machen zu lassen?"

Oliver warf Katie, die Alicia bereits deren Zauberstab aus der Hand jagte, einen letzten kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich dann seiner besten Freundin.

„Das werden wir schon sehen, Kleine."

„Hey! Nenn mich nicht so, Mister!" Angriffslustig lächelnd krempelte Angelina die Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch und brachte sich in Position, während rund um sie herum die Luft bereits mit _Expelliarmus_-Rufen und dem Geräusch von auf dem Boden aufschlagenden Zauberstäben erfüllt war.

Neville Longbottom, der als Einziger ohne Partner geblieben war und nun mit Harry übte, schien am schlechtesten mit dem Zauber klarzukommen. Harry gelang es immer wieder, seinen Mitschüler zu entwaffnen, während dieser nicht mehr als einen kleinen, verirrten Zauber zustande brachte.

Mitleidig beobachtete Wood für einen Moment Nevilles klägliche Versuche, Harrys Zauber zuvorzukommen und spürte plötzlich, wie es ihm den bereits erhobenen Zauberstab aus den Händen riss und er mit einem dumpfen Klackern auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„He!", beschwerte er sich lautstark und Angelina grinste triumphierend. „Tja, was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht auf dich aufpassen kannst?"

Grummelnd las Oliver seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und schnellte dann so rasch in die Höhe, dass die noch immer feixende Angelina keine Zeit mehr hatte, zu reagieren.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Angelinas Gesichtsausdruck hätte erschrockener nicht sein können, als ihr der Zauberstab in hohem Bogen aus den Händen zischte und gegen Cho Changs Schulter prallte, die in ihrer Nähe stand.

„Sorry, Cho", entschuldigte sich die Kapitänin mit missmutiger Miene, als Cho ihr lächelnd den Zauberstab hinhielt. „Da musste mal wieder jemand angeben …"

„Das hab ich gehört", kam es von Oliver, der seine Schultern kreisen ließ und seine Freundin mit einem amüsierten Blick erwartete. „Bist du jetzt sauer, Kleine?"

„Ooooh ja …"

Gerade in dem Moment, als die beiden sich wieder in Position brachten und erneut zu üben beginnen wollten, verschaffte sich Harry, der in den letzten Minuten einen Rundgang durch die Übenden gemacht hatte, mithilfe einer Trillerpfeife lautstark Gehör.

„Stopp! STOPP! … Das war nicht schlecht, aber es gibt einiges zu verbessern."

Wieder begannen seine Schützlinge zu üben und wieder schaffte Oliver es, Angelina als erstes dranzukriegen, wofür sie sich ‚netterweise' mit einem ebenso gut gezielten Fluch revanchierte.

Kurz wurden sie noch von einem leisen Aufschrei abgelenkt, dessen Urheber Alicia war – ein Zauberstab hatte sie hart an der Nase getroffen und Katie war die nächsten Minuten vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihrer Freundin Taschentücher zu reichen, damit das Nasenbluten wieder aufhörte.

„Kommt ihr klar?", rief Oliver hinüber, doch Katie schenkte ihm nur ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln und winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, es geht schon wieder … wie fühlst du dich, Leesh?"

Alicia, sich gerade dem letzten Taschentuch die Nase abwischte, streckte zur Bekräftigung einen Daumen nach oben.

Am Ende der Stunde, als Harry alle Paare umrundet und ihnen Ratschläge erteilt hatte, waren sowohl Oliver als auch Angelina leicht verschwitzt und außer Atem, hatten sie sich doch gegenseitig ziemlich gefordert. Obwohl sie nur den Entwaffnungszauber geübt hatten, hatte Olivers bei weitem stärker entwickelte Zauberkraft Angelina des Öfteren nach hinten gegen jemand andern prallen lassen, was sie ihm mit einem saftigen Kitzelfluch nach Harrys Pfiff mit der Trillerpfeife gedankt hatte.

Heftig kichernd ging Oliver in die Knie und beruhigte sich erst wieder, als er durch Zufall einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. War es wirklich schon so spät? Erschrocken und das Lachen unterdrückend rappelte er sich wieder auf und sammelte sich gemeinsam mit Angelina (die ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen zuwarf), Alicia und Katie um Harry. Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden – nicht alle durften bis neun auf den Gängen bleiben und wenn Filch einen von ihnen erwischte, würden sie eine saftige Strafe kassieren.

„Nun, das war schon mal ganz gut", lobte Harry die Gruppe. „Aber wir haben überzogen und sollten jetzt besser aufhören. Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

Die Gruppe war davon hellauf begeistert und hatte die Zeit offensichtlich genossen, die sie miteinander und gegen Umbridge verbracht hatten.

„Lieber schon früher!", rief Dean Thomas schließlich und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Angelina jedoch, der das Wohl ihrer Mannschaft – oder besser gesagt der Pokal und das dafür obligate Training – sehr am Herzen lagen, wandte ein: „Die Quidditch-Saison fängt aber bald an, und unsere Mannschaft muss auch noch trainieren!"

Anwesende Quidditchspieler anderer Häuser stimmten der Kapitänin von Gryffindor zu und Harry fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar.

„Hm … na gut, dann sagen wir nächsten Mittwochabend, okay? Dann können wir noch zusätzliche Treffen beschließen. Kommt jetzt, wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen."

Die Schüler strömten eifrig miteinander schnatternd zur Tür und Oliver kämpfte sich gemeinsam mit Angelina zu Alicia und Katie durch, die von anderen Schülern von ihnen weggedrängt worden waren.

„Tolles Treffen, was?", meinte Oliver mit anerkennender Miene zu Angelina, die seinen Kommentar kopfnickend erwiderte. „Stimmt … Harry macht das gut. Es ist das Wichtigste, erst einmal klein anzufangen, so dass alle mitkommen. Fast so ein guter Lehrer wie du."

„Du Schleimerin!", rief Oliver lachend aus und boxte sie in die Seite, als sie bei den anderen beiden Jägerinnen ankamen, die vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatten. Mittlerweile verließen schon die ersten Schüler den Raum.

„Tschau!", „Macht's gut!" und sogar ein „Bis nächstes Mal, Oliver!" erfüllte den Raum und gab Oliver seit Schulbeginn zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl der wirklichen Zugehörigkeit – auch wenn diese Zugehörigkeit etwas abstrakt wirkte.

„Hey! Na, habt ihr euch hübsch gegenseitig fertig gemacht?", grinste Katie und nahm die beiden in Empfang. „Ein Glück, das wir heute nur den Zauber geübt haben, wer weiß was sonst geschehen wäre?"

Oliver lachte und hielt sich den Mund zu, wobei er Angelina einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Oh, ein Kitzelfluch", diagnostizierte Alicia breit grinsend und schlug mit Angelina ein. „Strike, Kapitänin!"

„Haha, gut, dass ihr wenigstens zusammenhaltet", grummelte Oliver mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme und reihte sich mit den drei Jägerinnen in der Schlange vor der Tür ein, wo Harry die Schüler in Dreier- und Vierergruppen hinausließ.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer, Oliver", seufzte Katie gespielt und hängte sich bei ihm ein (was angenehmes Prickeln in seinem Körper ausbreitete). „Manchmal brennt bei den beiden einfach etwas durch …"

„Gar nicht wahr!!"

„Katie!"

Doch Angelina lächelte und zwinkerte ihrer blonden Freundin zu, die Olivers Arm noch nicht losgelassen hatte und die Situation sichtlich zu genießen schien, besonders da Wood keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihr zu lösen.

„Hey Harry, das war prima!", verabschiedete Oliver sich schließlich von seinem ehemaligen Sucher, als sie ihn und seine Freunde erreicht hatten. „Mach weiter so, das hilft ihnen wirklich."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry verlegen. „Noch ist es ja ziemlich einfach für alle, die Zauber auszuführen … nun ja, für fast alle … wie dem auch sei, wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch!"

„Bis dann, Harry!"

Die drei Jägerinnen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Harry und verließen gemeinsam mit ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän den Raum der Wünsche.

„Also dann …", meinte Oliver, als Katie seinen Arm, den sie noch leicht umfasste, losgelassen hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann … in euren Stunden."

„Geht klar!"

„Bis dann, Oliver!"

Angelina und Alicia blickten noch einmal um sich, ob auch niemand im Korridor war und schlenderten dann davon, sich lachend und scherzend über den vergangenen Abend unterhaltend. Nur Katie … sie war geblieben.

„Hm … na dann", murmelte sie mit leiser Stimme und hob vorsichtig den Blick, ihre blauen Augen trafen die seinen erneut. „Ich werde auch mal gehen … bevor noch jemand kommt …"

Oliver schluckte und versuchte tapfer, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Wieso war ihm früher so selten aufgefallen, wie unglaublich _schön_ Katies Augen waren? So tiefgründig, dass man sich darin verlieren konnte?

„J-ja", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme und ohne dass er etwas gegen das leichte Zittern darin unternehmen konnte. „Ist gut …" Er räusperte sich und ein Lächeln erschien auf Katies fein geschwungenen Lippen.

„Gute Nacht, Oliver." Und bevor er sich noch recht versah, hatte sie ihm bereits einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht; so leicht und zart, dass er glaubte, er wäre nicht real gewesen. Noch immer lächelnd zog die Jägerin sich zurück, hob noch kurz die Hand zum Abschied und folgte dann ihren beiden Freundinnen, die bei der Korridorecke auf sie gewartet hatten, sie nun in die Mitte nahmen und heftig mit ihr tuschelnd in Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwanden.

Es kam Oliver so vor, als wäre der dunkle Korridor zurück zum Lehrerflügel noch nie so schön gewesen.

Der Abend verschönerte sich sogar noch, als er beim Betreten seines Zimmers den großen Uhu bemerkte, der mit den Flügeln schlagend auf seinem Schreibtisch hockte, ein Stück Pergament im Schnabel.

„Hey Skiron!", rief Wood erfreut aus, durchquerte den Raum, nahm Adriens Flugboten seine Last ab und fütterte ihn mit einem Eulenkeks; dann plusterte Skiron sich stolz auf, wandte sich um und rauschte zum offenen Fenster hinaus.

„Skiron, hey! Warte doch!" Doch es war zu spät, der Uhu war bereits verschwunden.

Verwundert entfaltete Oliver Adriens Nachricht, und als er die Zeilen überflog, wurde das Glücksgefühl in seiner Brust noch größer und intensiver.

_Hey Oliver,_

_DANKE für deine Hilfe._

_Alles läuft gut. Sache mit Lee ist bereinigt. Fühle mich besser und hab das Gefühl, endlich den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben._

_Adrien_

~*~

**Anm. der Autorin: Huiui, die Lage spitzt sich zu ^^ Katie traut sich mehr zu und Oliver ist hormonell leicht verstört ^^**

**Nun ja, wenigstens war das erste Treffen der DA ein voller Erfolg …**

**Und deshalb werd ich mich mal fleißig an das nächste, ziemlich spektakuläre Pitelchen setzen …**

**Eure Caly**


	20. Legilimens

**17. ****Legilimens**

**Anm. der Autorin: Entschuldigt die lange Abwesenheit *verschämt wegkuck* Irgendwie hatte ich null Motivation zu schreiben … aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter! =) Welcome back zu einem neuen Kapitel, das jetzt wirklich spannend werden wird ;) Dass Cassandra was von Wood will und Katie als Rivalin sieht, wissen wir. Dass Katie ebenfalls was von Wood will und Cassandra als Rivalin sieht, wissen wir auch. Dass Oliver weder von den Gefühlen der einen noch von der leichten Eifersucht der anderen eine Ahnung hat, ist auch bekannt.**

**Was aber passiert, wenn eine der beiden erfährt, wie die Sache wirklich läuft und dabei Dinge zu sehen bekommt, die sie am liebsten nie erfahren hätte? Was passiert, wenn all ihre Prinzipien in einer Situation über den Haufen gefahren werden?**

**Ihr werdet sehen – ach, und ganz so nebenbei spielt sich das Ganze auch noch an Halloween ab ^^**

**Viel Spaß, und lasst mir bitte ein paar Reviews da! *lieb kuck***

**Eure Caly**

_**Was du empfindest, weiß ich ganz genau**_

_**Ich kenn' deine Gedanken**_

_**Nichts an dir scheint mir fremd zu sein …**_

_**~ Laith al Deen – Dein Lied~**_

Für Oliver war es, als vergingen die nächsten beiden Wochen in einem einzigen Gefühl aus Freude und Triumph. Freude einerseits darüber, dass die Flugkampfstunden mit Katie toll gelaufen waren, ganz zu schweigen von den DA-Stunden, die nebenher noch Grund für sein Triumphgefühl waren, das er ständig in seinem Bauch mit sich herumtrug.

Er und alle anderen Mitglieder der DA leisteten Umbridge Widerstand – genau unter ihren

kleinen, stechenden Augen – und taten das, was sie und das Ministerium am meisten fürchteten. Es war ein ungeheuer zufriedenstellendes Gefühl, sich dieser Tatsache bewusst zu sein, fand Oliver und konnte sich ein aufgesetzt freundliches Grinsen kaum verkneifen, wenn sich seine und Umbridges Wege kreuzten.

In den DA-Stunden selbst hatten es sich die drei Gryffindorjägerinnen zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich seiner anzunehmen und abwechselnd seine Partnerin zu sein, wobei alle drei mit der Zeit wirklich gute Fähigkeiten entwickelten und immer besser mit den Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern umzugehen wussten. Ende Oktober hatte das Trio Infernale, wie Oliver sie nach besonders anstrengenden Stunden schnaufend nannte, bereits den Entwaffnungs- und Lähmzauber sowie einen ziemlich starken Reduktorfluch im Repertoire, was er ihnen anerkennend immer wieder mitteilte und sie anschließend in bester Fred-und-George-Manier so taten, als wären sie geschmeichelt. Besonders Katie aber schien seine Komplimente ernst zu nehmen, denn sie schien von Stunde zu Stunde besser zu werden.

Bedeutend schwieriger als die Tatsache, den Mitgliedern die Zauber gut und richtig beizubringen (denn die meisten – sogar Neville – beherrschten die Sprüche inzwischen einwandfrei), war eindeutig die Findung eines Termins, an dem alle Schüler aus den drei Häusern Zeit fanden, um zusammenzukommen. Drei verschiedene Quidditch-Trainingseinheiten zu berücksichtigen stellte selbst für das Koordinationsass Hermine eine echte Herausforderung dar und Oliver bemerkte, dass die Treffen mit der Zeit eher spontan als geplant abgehalten wurden, was ihn in keinster Weise verwunderte, waren doch alle drei Quidditchmannschaften darauf erpicht, den Pokal zu gewinnen.

Hermine Granger wäre aber nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie nicht etwas in petto gehabt hätte – und das Ergebnis dieses Tüftelns einer in Olivers Augen mehr als genialen Schülerin bekam er von Harry präsentiert, als er sich Ende Oktober wieder einmal heimlich aus dem Schloss gestohlen hatte, um den Gryffindors beim Training zuzusehen.

„Hier", meinte der Sucher grinsend und reichte Wood etwas, das auf den ersten Blick aussah wie eine Galleone.

„Danke, Almosen nehme ich grundsätzlich nicht an", schmunzelte Oliver, betrachtete jedoch die Galleone mit prüfendem Blick. Erst als er sie ein zweites Mal gründlich betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass die Ziffern, die sich um den Rand der Münze rankten, sehr merkwürdig waren.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte er Harry schließlich verwundert, der ihn nicht ohne einen Hauch Stolz in der Stimme über die Besonderheit der Galleone aufklärte.

„Die Ziffern kommen dir zu Recht seltsam vor, sie sind unecht. Auf echten Galleonen ist das nichts weiter als eine Seriennummer, die sich auf den Kobold bezieht, der die Münze geprägt hat. Diese falsche Galleone aber ändert die Ziffern und zeigt Datum und Uhrzeit unseres nächsten Treffens an. Ich hab sozusagen die Chef-Münze, von der das Ganze gesteuert wird. Wenn ich ein Datum festlege, wird die Münze in deiner Tasche heiß und du weißt, dass was Neues ansteht. Ich kapier zwar noch immer nicht genau, was Hermine damit gemacht hat, aber –"

„Ein Proteus-Zauber", murmelte Oliver schwer beeindruckt, noch immer die Münze prüfend, „die Münzen von uns ahmen die deine nach … Harry, was Hermine da treibt, ist Magie auf dem UTZ-Niveau!"

„Mhm", machte Harry lächelnd und schulterte seinen Besen. „Es erstaunt mich selbst auch immer wieder … manchmal kommt man sich neben ihr richtig _dumm_ vor …"

„Glaub ich dir aufs Wort", erwiderte Oliver nachdenklich. „Weißt du, woran mich das Ganze erinnert?"

„Ich kann's mir denken", antwortete Harry lakonisch. „Dasselbe hab ich auch zu Hermine gesagt … die Narben der Todesser, stimmt's?"

Verwundert sah Wood von seiner Münze auf, nickte aber bestätigend. „Genau … vollkommen ähnliches Prinzip. Ziemlich schlau von ihr …"

„Hey Harry, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", schallte plötzlich Angelinas kräftige Stimme durch das Stadion und die beiden sahen auf.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Lina", rief Oliver mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zurück. „Du kannst deinen Sucher gleich wieder haben … ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so zur Furie werden kannst …"

„Sei froh, dass ich hier oben und nicht bei dir unten bin, Oliver Wood", tönte es aus den Lüften und Angelina fuchtelte drohend mit ihrer Hand. „Sonst könnte es leicht sein, dass dein Kopf ganz schnell meinen Besenstiel zu spüren kriegt!"

„Merlin hilf, ich habe Angst", grinste Wood spöttisch und Harry, der das Wortgefecht wie der Rest des Teams stumm beobachtet hatte, räusperte sich. Offensichtlich schien er sehr viel von Angelinas Autorität als Teamoberhaupt zu halten. „Naja dann .. bis bald, Oliver. Spätestens morgen beim Fest."

Ach ja, Halloween. Wie er das nur vergessen konnte …

Wenig später verabschiedete Wood sich vom Team der Gryffindors mit einem Winken und warf ein letztes Mal einen verstohlenen Blick hinauf zu Katie, die jedoch bereits wieder vollauf damit beschäftigt war, unter Angelinas achtsamen Blicken Strafstöße gegen Ron zu verwandeln (was ihr nicht sonderlich schwerfiel) und so keine Zeit hatte, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Seufzend steckte Oliver die Hände in die Hosentaschen, wo die falsche Galleone bereits fröhlich vor sich hin klimperte und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Er _vermisste_ Katies Nähe sehr, war es doch gewöhnt gewesen, sie in ihren Flugkampfstunden, beim Training oder in den DA-Treffen zu sehen. Jetzt aber, wo das DA-Treffen seltener stattgefunden hatte und die Flugkampfstunden zunehmend stressiger und anspruchsvoller wurden, blieb ihm kaum noch Zeit, richtig mit ihr zu reden, was ihn ungeheuer wurmte und frustrierte.

Erneut aufseufzend kickte er ein Steinchen von ihm weg, dass auf dem Weg lag und blickte hoch in den grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Eine eisige Böe jagte über die Ländereien und ließ ihn frösteln.

Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden konnte?

~*~

Der nächste Morgen brach kühl und bedingt sonnig an, und die Tatsache, dass Halloween vor der Tür stand, war durch den Geruch von gebackenen Kürbissen, der bereits zur Frühstückszeit durch die Gänge und Korridore wehte, unumstößlich.

Die Lehrer schienen allesamt in Feierstimmung zu sein; sogar Professor Snape hatte sich beim Frühstück zu einem mehr oder weniger netten Grußwort hinreißen lassen, McGonagall gab sich Oliver gegenüber gewohnt locker und freundlich und Cassandra, die in den letzten Wochen ohnehin zu so etwas wie seiner fast ständigen Begleiterin geworden war, saß in der Großen Halle neben ihm und sinnierte vor sich hin, wie das Halloweenfest in Hogwarts wohl gehalten wurde.

„Bei uns an der Akademie war es nie etwas besonderes, Halloween zu feiern", erzählte sie betrübt und rührte in ihrem Kaffee. „Anscheinend stehen die Griechen nicht auf so etwas … nun ja, hier wird das bestimmt anders. Erzähl doch Oliver, wie war Halloween, als du hier zur Schule gingst? War es schön?"

Wood, der seine Zeit gerade damit verbracht hatte, Katie beim Frühstück und beim Scherzen mit Alicia zuzusehen und darüber völlig sein Rührei vergessen hatte, wandte wie in Trance seinen Kopf zu seiner Kollegin um.

„Sehr schnell von Begriff heute, hm?", lachte die junge Griechin schelmisch.

„Und wie", kam die lakonische Antwort von Oliver, der jetzt endlich begonnen hatte, sein Rührei zu verspeisen. „Wie Halloween in Hogwarts ist? Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen: _Unbeschreiblich_. Alles andere musst du heute Abend selbst herausfinden."

„Du bist fies", schmollte Cassandra, doch ihre Augen blitzten. „Na gut, wenn du es denn so willst … heute Abend werde ich es ja sehen … außerdem hab ich schon eine Idee, wie wir uns den Abend zusätzlich etwas spannender gestalten können …"

Das träumerische Grinsen, welches sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, bemerkte Oliver nicht; zu sehr war er wieder damit beschäftigt, den Gryffindortisch im Auge zu behalten, dieses Mal jedoch mit zeitgleichem Frühstücken.

Der Tag schien wie im Flug zu vergehen und den Klassen, die Oliver unterrichtete, war es anzumerken, wie sehr sie sich auf das bevorstehende Festmahl freuten. Sein Magen knurrte unablässig, sobald er an die Tische dachte, die sich sicher wieder unter ihrer Last biegen würde und hatte am Abend, als er in sein Zimmer eilte, um sich umzuziehen, einen mittelmäßig anstrengenden Tag hinter sich.

Nachdem er ausgiebig geduscht, seine Muskeln ausgedehnt und den Besen verstaut hatte, schlüpfte er in elegante Bluejeans und ein schwarzes, langärmeliges Shirt, das er wie üblich bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Gerade, als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte, sah er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Bett liegen und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Ein Gefühl in seiner Brust sagte ihm, den Stab mitzunehmen, doch er wusste nicht, woher diese plötzliche Intuition kam. Da er aber Angelina versprochen hatte, immer auf sein Herz zu hören, las er den Zauberstab vom Bett auf, steckte ihn in die weite Hosentasche und verließ sein Zimmer in Richtung Großer Halle.

Am Fuße der Großen Treppe traf er auf Cassandra, die offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte und ziemlich aufgeregt schien.

„Jetzt komm endlich", drängte sie und nahm Oliver am Arm. „Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet … wo ich doch schon so gespannt bin!"

„Du bist ziemlich ungeduldig, Cassandra", tadelte Wood gespielt und zwinkerte. „Dass ihr Griechen denn gar kein Maß und Ziel kennt …"

„Das sagt der Richtige! Wer hat denn seinen Ouzo unverdünnt getrunken?"

„Sind wir etwa nachtragend? Ich würde es sofort wieder tun." Herausfordernd blickte Oliver seine Kollegin an, die darauf mit einem angriffslustigen Lächeln erwiderte: „Wir werden sehen, Oliver. Wir werden sehen."

Als sie schließlich die Große Halle betraten und nach vorne zum Lehrertisch schlenderten, konnte Cassandra von der großartig geschmückten Halle nicht genug bekommen, während Wood sich mit einem stechenden Gefühl in der Brust in sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts zurückversetzt fühlte.

Die riesigen, schwarzen Wolken aus flatternden Fledermäusen, die unter der Decke und über den Tischen kreisten; die unzähligen riesigen Kürbisse, in denen die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten und die Halle in gespenstisches Licht tauchten; die riesigen orangeroten Spruchbänder, die wie die Fledermäuse unter dem leicht stürmischen Himmel ihre Bahnen zogen und dabei aussahen wie Leuchtstreifen im Firmament.

„Wundervoll", flüsterte Cassandra ergriffen, als sie zwischen den Haustischen nach vorne gingen. „Wie fantastisch."

„Warte nur, bis du vom Essen probiert hast", grinste Oliver, als sie auf das Lehrerpodium hinaufstiegen, Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall freundlich zunickten und sich auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen niederließen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit (so kam es dem hungrigen Oliver jedenfalls vor), erhob sich Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und breitete die Arme weit von sich.

„Haut rein!", war alles, was er zum Fest zu sagen hatte und Olivers Magen, inzwischen sehr hungrig, dankte es ihm. Sofort nachdem Dumbledore verstummt war füllten sich die Haustische und der Lehrertisch mit den köstlichsten Speisen und Gerichten – Kürbispasteten, Koteletts, Salzkartoffeln mit den gleichen Gesichtern wie auf Kürbissen, …

Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig, das Summen der Gespräche der Schüler erfüllte die Große Halle. Wood selbst war über eine leidvolle Professor McGonagall in eine äußerst interessante Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore vertief, in der es um die neuesten Rennbesenmodelle ging (von welchen der Direktor ziemlich viel Ahnung zu haben schien) und als das Festmahl zu Ende ging, wollte der junge Schotte sich erheben, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen und eventuell vor dem Einschlafen (irgendwie fühlte er sich matt und erschöpft) noch eine Strategie im Plan ‚Katie' entwickeln – da war auch schon Cassandra neben ihm erschienen und grinste ihn breit an.

„Na, endlich fertig mit Essen? Umso besser – wie wär's mit einem Drink im Dorf? Aus gegebenem Anlass?"

Wood seufzte und legte seine Serviette zurück auf den Tisch. „Muss das sein? Ich wollte eigentlich –"

„Ach bitte, Oliver", bettelte Cassandra und ihre Augen nahmen einen äußerst überzeugenden Dackelblick an. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird auch nicht allzu spät …"

Albus Dumbledore, der das Gespräch belustigt mitanhörte und offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, für seine jüngste Professorin Partei zu ergreifen, klinkte sich ein. „Nun kommen Sie, Oliver. Sie sollten einer Frau niemals etwas abschlagen, und ich nehme an, dass sie wissen, wie nachtragend diese Wesen doch sein können." Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert.

„Wohl wahr", seufzte Oliver und widmete sich wieder seinem Kürbispudding mit Schokofledermäusen darin.

„Komm schon Oliver, sei kein Spaßverderber. Immerhin ist heute Halloween und ich hab es doch schließlich _noch nie_ so richtig gefeiert …"

„Na gut, du Nervensäge", grummelte der junge Schotte schließlich, als Cassandras Blick noch herzerweichender wurde. „Ich komm ja mit … aber wehe, es wird zu lange …"

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Cassandra", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Sie haben es soeben geschafft, einen schottischen Sturkopf zu bezwingen."

„Danke Direktor, ich bin mir der Ehre bewusst", grinste die junge Professorin und warf Oliver einen kecken Blick zu, den dieser mit einem gequälten Lächeln erwiderte. Als er sich erhob, nahm sie ihn sofort am Arm und zog ihn hinunter vom Podium, wo sie sich in die Schülerschar einreihten, die aus der Halle strömte.

„Hey, immer langsam", beschwerte sich Wood lachend und zupfte sein Shirt zurecht. „Du kommst schon noch zu deinem Drink."

„Entschuldige … Ich finde es nur so toll von dir, dass du dich doch noch umentschlossen hast", meinte Cassandra vergnügt und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Irgendwie hab ich nämlich noch gar keine Lust, ins Bett zu gehen – immerhin ist Halloween …"

Doch Oliver hörte ihr nicht zu. Ein paar Schülerreihen vor ihm hatte er die drei Jägerinnen des Gryffindorteams entdeckt, die ebenfalls darauf warteten, die Große Halle verlassen zu können.

Angelina und Alicia kabbelten sich wie so oft gerade über irgendeine Belanglosigkeit, doch sie lachten dabei und pieksten sich gegenseitig in die Rippen. Katie allerdings schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Freundinnen, wandte ihren Kopf um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ihr Blick traf den seinen und es war, als löse er ein angenehmes Prickeln in seiner Magengegend aus – bis Oliver den Ausdruck in Katies Augen sah. Sofort verwandelte sich das Prickeln in ein unangenehmes Gefühl und der Professor vergaß völlig, weiterzugehen.

_Sah sie – ja, sie sah verletzt aus … Traurig … aber wieso …?_

Er schluckte und hielt Katies Blick ohne Emotionen zu zeigen stand, sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie Cassandra ihn erneut am Shirt packte und ihn weiterzog.

„Erde an Oliver, huhu! Warum so weggetreten?"

Wood blinzelte und in dem Moment wandte sich auch Katie wieder um und verließ mit den anderen beiden die Halle in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Nachdenklich nagte Oliver an seiner Unterlippe, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Was hatte der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu bedeuten? Warum sah sie so verletzt, so unglücklich aus? Er konnte sich an einen ähnlichen Blick erinnern, damals, als sie vom Schuppen zurückgekehrt waren und Cassandra am Schlossportal getroffen hatten –

Cassandra! War Katie etwa ihretwegen eifersüchtig? Die Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin … aber das konnte sie doch nicht denken … nein, das _durfte sie nicht_ …

„Du bist ja schon wieder weggetreten!"

Wood erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und bemerkte erst jetzt die kühle Brise, die sein Haar zerzauste; ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte, hatten sie das Schloss verlassen und passierten bereits Hagrids Hütte.

„Entschuldige, ich … ich war kurz in Gedanken …"

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt", kam es lakonisch von Cassandra, die mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg versuchte, ihren Kollegen in die Stimmung zu bringen, in der sie sich bereits befand. „Komm schon Oliver, ein bisschen Auflockerung tut dir gut, glaub es mir!"

„Wie du meinst …"

Der restliche Weg ins Dorf hinunter verlief schweigend; während Cassandra Oliver so manchen verstohlenen Blick zu warf und überlegte, wie sie ihn am besten aufheitern konnte, brütete er über den Gedanken nach, dass Katie wirklich glauben könnte, zwischen ihm und seiner Kollegin liefe etwas. Es war tatsächlich nicht sehr abwegig, gestand er sich schließlich ein, so oft wie Cassandra und er sich in der letzten Zeit getroffen hatten; und Katie hatte sie dabei mehr als einmal gesehen.

Er seufzte und schob die Hände tiefer in die Hosentaschen. Warum musste das Leben so derartig kompliziert sein? Und warum mussten Frauen immer alles so verdrehen, dass es genau falsch war?

Sie waren endlich bei den Drei Besen angekommen und Cassandra hielt ihrem Begleiter galant die Tür auf. Aus dem Gasthaus schlug ihnen stickige Luft und das Geräusch von einigen Männerstimmen entgegen.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Wood, der schweren Herzens trotz seiner Nachdenklichkeit beschlossen hatte, Cassandra zu liebe einen schönen Abend mit ihr zu verbringen, lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Mit Vergnügen, Mylady."

„Na endlich ist der alte Oliver zurückgekehrt", seufzte Cassandra augenrollend, Wood warf ihr einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu und gemeinsam betraten sie das Gasthaus.

Einige Dorfbewohner saßen bereits an den Tischen und sahen nur kurz von ihren Trinkgläsern oder Kartenspielen auf; mittlerweile hatten sie sich daran gewohnt, dass ein ehemaliger Ligaspieler, der nun Lehrer oben im Schloss war, des Öfteren mit seiner griechischen Kollegin hierherkam, um etwas zu trinken.

Madam Rosmerta jedoch schien immer noch in pure Aufregung und Euphorie zu verfallen, wenn sie die beiden (insbesondere Oliver) in ihrem Wirtshaus sah.

„Nein, wie schön, dass ihr heute vorbeischaut!", trällerte sie begeistert, wedelte mit einem Geschirrtuch und umrundete so schnell sie es auf ihren Pumps konnte die Schank. „Setzt euch, setzt euch!"

Während sie ihre neuen Gäste zu einem Tisch am Fenster bugsierte plapperte sie unablässig und wusste viele Neuigkeiten aus dem Dorf zu berichten.

„Wir dachten, wir feiern Halloween noch ein bisschen", erklärte Cassandra schließlich den Grund ihres Kommens, als Rosmerta einmal zum Luftholen eine Pause einlegte.

„Eine wunderbare Idee", pflichtete ihr die Wirtin bei und setzte erneut ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf. „Was darf ich euch zwei Hübschen denn bringen?"

„Ich denke … ich denke, ein Ouzo wäre jetzt genau das Richtige … oder, Oliver?"

Wood aber war bereits wieder in seine Gedanken über Katie versunken, die einfach nicht von ihm ablassen wollten, und so bestellte Cassandra wagemutig eine Flasche Ouzo samt Gläsern für sie beide.

„Natürlich gern, Schätzchen! Für euch habe ich extra ein paar Flaschen liefern und einlagern lassen", erwiderte Madam Rosmerta gut gelaunt und stöckelte in Windeseile davon, nur um Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett mit einer überdimensional großen Flasche Ouzo und verhältnismäßig kleinen Schnapsgläsern zurückzukehren.

„Wow!", machte Oliver, als die Wirtin die Flasche direkt vor seinen Augen auf den Tisch stellte und er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Und das Riesending sollen wir leerkriegen, ja?

„Als ob du das nicht schaffen würdest", neckte ihn Madam Rosmerta und begutachtete stolz die Flasche, die mindestens das Dreifache des üblichen Volumens fasste. „Ich dachte, ihr Schotten seid alle so trinkfest?"

„Siehst du, da hast du's", rief Oliver triumphierend aus und grinste seine Begleiterin frech an. „Rosmerta hat es dir eben bestätigt, falls du noch einmal an diesen Qualitäten zweifeln willst."

„Danke, kein Bedarf", lächelte diese amüsiert und schraubte den Verschluss der Flasche ab, während Madam Rosmerta äußerst entzückt wieder von dannen eilte, um die anderen, nicht minder durstigen Gäste zu versorgen.

„Also dann, cheers auf Halloween!", meinte Oliver nun besser gestimmt, als er ein vollgefülltes Glas von Cassandra entgegennahm.

„Na na, wie heißt das richtig?", tadelte ihn die junge Griechin streng, doch ihre Augen blitzten belustigt. Wood seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach natürlich … also gut, _yia mas_ auf Halloween. Besser so?"

„Viel besser", erwiderte Cassandra lächelnd und ließ ihr Glas mit einem hellen Klirren gegen Olivers prallen.

Sie unterhielten sich über Merlin und die Welt; und Oliver erzählte vom Halloween seiner Schulzeit, von den prunkvollen Festmählern und Peeves, dem Poltergeist, der den Anlass immer genutzt hatte, um Schülern ausgehöhlte Kürbisse über die Köpfe zu stülpen. Diese Geschichten amüsierten Cassandra und sie lauschte mehr als sie sprach, zu sehr genoss sie es, _ihn _einfach reden zu hören.

So verging der Abend, und mit den verstreichenden Stunden sanken auch der Ouzospiegel in der Flasche und die Anzahl der Wirtshausgäste.

Das alles so geschah wie es geschah, lag wahrscheinlich zum größten Teil an den düsteren Gedanken, die Olivers Kopf heimsuchten (und seltsamerweise mit jedem Glas Ouzo düsterer wurden und vergessen werden wollten). Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben, dass Katie offenbar dachte, zwischen ihm und Cassandra würde etwas laufen – das Letzte, was er wollte, war eine traurige Katie Bell, die nur litt, weil er bisweilen nicht den Mut dazu gefunden hatte, das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Cassandra, selbst schon leicht angeheitert (dafür aber noch immer klar denkend) schien seine tristen Gedanken aufgrund seiner gegebenen Redseligkeit (die übrigens sehr wohl etwas mit dem halben Inhalt der Flasche, den er alleine geleert hatte, zu tun hatte) nicht zu bemerken. Munter plauderten und scherzten die beiden, bis Madam Rosmerta sie um zwei Uhr morgens freundlich darauf hinwies, dass sie – wieder einmal – die letzten Gäste waren.

„Ach Rosmerta, du Spielverderberin", lachte Oliver und erhob sich, wobei er erst eine Weile brauchte, bis er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte. „Sso früh schon zusperren …"

„Ich glaube, es ist eine mehr als kluge Entscheidung, jetzt zu schließen", erwiderte Rosmerta lächelnd. „Wenn ich noch länger geöffnet hielte, müsste Cassandra dich wahrscheinlich ins Schloss hochtragen!"

„Aaaach was", brummte Wood verächtlich und ging mit alles andere als geraden Schritten zum Ausgang. „S'is doch Halloween … mach's gut, Rosmerta."

Die Wirtin lachte und tauschte einen zwinkernden Blick mit Cassandra, bevor sie hinter die Schank zurückkehrte, um die Gläser zu spülen und die Griechin Oliver nacheilte, der trotz seiner ‚Beeinträchtigung' bereits ein ganzes Stück weit gekommen war, ohne hinzufallen.

„Ssiehst du die Sterne, Cassandraaaaaaa?", rief er, breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, wobei er natürlich stolperte und seine doch ziemlich ausgeprägten Reflexe ihn gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren konnten. „Da oben würde ich jetzt gerne fliegen …"

„Ich glaube, das musst du auf morgen verschieben, mein Lieber", lachte die Griechin und hakte sich bei Oliver unter. „Du hast ja ziemlich was abbekommen … soviel zum Thema, dass du ja ach so viel verträgst."

Abrupt war Wood stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu ihr umgewandt, sein Gesicht war ganz nahe dem ihren und ein schwacher Geruch nach Anis stieg ihr in die Nase. „Jetzt hör mal zu, Kleines. Ich", dabei wies er mit bedeutungsvollem Blick und ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst, „ich vertrag sehr wohl was, klar? Unterstell niemals einem Schotten, _nichts_ zu vertragen!"

„Okay, okay! Ich hab's verstanden!"

Langsam und mit vielen Unterbrechungen (in denen Oliver einfach wieder stehen geblieben war, um das Firmament zu bestaunen) schlenderten sie den gewundenen Pfad zurück ins Schloss, und Cassandra genoss die Nähe zu Wood – auch wenn er davon wahrscheinlich nicht viel mitbekam.

Gerade eben hatte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt (was in ihrem Bauch ein angenehmes Kribbeln ausgelöst hatte) und meinte nun mit heiserer, finsterer Stimme: „Das Leben, Cassandra, ist niemals fair oder einfach …"

„Hä?", machte die Griechin amüsiert und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ist es nicht etwas spät für Philosophie?"

„Oh nein", erwiderte Oliver ernst und seine Stimme wurde wieder klarer, sein Gang allerdings blieb unsicher und Cassandra hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es ihm gut tat, sich auf jemanden stützen zu können. „Für so etwas ist es nie zu spät … es ist auch nie zu spät … zu spät … für Einsichten, weißt du? Auch wenn es so aussieht …"

Mit düsterem Blick kickte er ein Steinchen vor ihnen weg und seufzte. „Das Leben ist niemals fair …"

„Jetzt wirst du mir unheimlich", lachte die Griechin belustigt und kuschelte sich ein klein wenig mehr in seinen Arm, der noch immer um ihre Schulter lag. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es wird sicher alles wieder gut!" Wie sehr sie mit diesem Satz seine Gefühle von ihr weg zu einer gewissen anderen jungen Frau lotste, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

Mittlerweile waren sie bei Hagrids finsterer Hütte angekommen und Oliver blieb schwankend an den Gartenzaun gelehnt stehen, die Hände um den Bauch geschlungen und den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet.

„Ist dir etwa schlecht?", neckte ihn Cassandra und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen so vor ihn hin, dass sie sich direkt in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Nein", stöhnte Wood leise und blinzelte. „Aber schwindlig …"

Er war so süß …

„Na komm, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", grinste die junge Griechin und realisierte just in diesem Augenblick, wie nahe sie _ihm_ jetzt eigentlich war. Nurmehr knapp zwei Hand breit trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander, und sie konnte es in ihrem Bauch kribbeln spüren, konnte seine Nähe fühlen und die Spannung die in der Luft lag. Sie sollte die Chance ergreifen, die sich ihr bot …

Mutig stellte sie sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, Oliver sah nun direkt in ihre Augen, mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte, und ein fast schon elektrisierendes Gefühl schoss durch ihren Körper. Sein Kopf kam immer näher, entschlossen überwand sie auch noch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und fühlte schließlich seine weichen Lippen mit dem kaum merklichen Geschmack von Anis unter ihren.

Es war, als hätte sich das Adrenalin wie ein Wildwasserstrom in ihren Blutbahnen ausgebreitet und erfülle sie nun bis in die Fingerspitzen mit einem prickelnden Gefühl; sie spürte, wie Oliver sie mit beiden Händen kräftig an ihren Armen packte – und der Moment endete so jäh wie ein Gewehrschuss.

Oliver, der durch den schon etwas verworrenen Nebel in seinen Gedanken sehr wohl realisiert hatte, was geschah (wenn auch etwas zu spät), reagierte sofort. Katies verletzter Blick zuckte durch seinen Kopf und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Mit einem Mal erfüllte ihn Panik – Panik, dass Katie – so unwahrscheinlich das auch war – ebenfalls noch auf dem Gelände war und das hier mitansehen _musste_; etwas, das er selbst nicht einmal wollte.

Und Cassandra … _sie_ hatte ihn geküsst … _sie_, von der er es nicht geahnt hatte … oh, wie blind musste er gewesen sein …

„Cassandra, was tust du da?", murmelte er unwirsch, als er ihre Annäherung unterbrochen hatte und schob sie, ungestümer als er es vielleicht wollte, von sich; der Alkohol in seinem Blut machte sich bemerkbar, und Cassandra stolperte mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück, sichtlich überrascht und geschockt – und hätte Oliver etwas mehr Ahnung von Legilimentik gehabt, hätte er gewusst, womit Menschen, deren Fachgebiet es war, wie Tiere auf Gefahr reagierten.

„_Legilimens_!"

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab so schnell gezogen, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte zu reagieren; es war als träfe ihn der Zauber mit voller Wucht und er knickte keuchend ein; ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf und die dunklen Ländereien um ihn herum begannen zu verschwimmen und sich aufzulösen; mit einem Mal wurden seine Gedanken von einer Vielzahl an Bildern erfüllt, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge ausbreiteten.

Er war drei Jahre alt und bekam seinen ersten Spielzeugbesen geschenkt. Euphorie durchflutete ihn, als er vergnügt jauchzend im Garten seiner Eltern seine Runden drehte und sein Haar im Wind flatterte …

Er war elf Jahre alt und der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn gerade nach Gryffindor geschickt; er fühlte das Staunen, welches ihn auch damals erfüllt hatte; die Aufregung, die Nervosität …

Er war siebzehn Jahre alt und stemmte mit all seiner Kraft den riesigen Quidditchpokal in die Höhe, Freudentränen liefen über seine Wangen und der Rest der Mannschaft hatte sich um ihn herum zu einem einzigen Knäuel verschlungen; die Schüler auf den Rängen schrien und jubelten …

Die Bilder, die ohnehin in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbeischossen, veränderten sich – er hielt den Zeitungsartikel über Adrien in Händen, saß im nächsten Moment seinem besten Freund gegenüber, umarmte ihn, sprach ihm Mut zu –

Der nächste Cut. Eine einzige Person trat vor sein inneres Auge.

Katie.

Katie, wie sie elegant durch das Stadion flog; Katie, wie sie ihn mit ihrem umwerfenden Lächeln anstrahlte, als er ihr die weiße Rose schenkte; Katie, deren unergründliche Augen ihm so nahe waren, als sie im Schuppen gewesen waren …

Aber halt … Cassandra hatte nicht das Recht, all das zu sehen, schoss es durch Olivers vernebelten Kopf; es waren _seine_ Erinnerungen, nicht die ihren.

Benommen tastete er in seiner Tasche nach dem Zauberstab und tat in diesem Moment das Einzige, was ihm als Gegenwehr plausibel und machbar erschien.

„_Protego!"_

Es war, als reiße ihn eine unsichtbare Macht von den Füßen (davon abgesehen, dass er bereits auf den Knien war); für einen Moment materialisierte sich seine Umgebung und Dunkelheit legte sich auf seinen verschwommenen Blick, bevor er erneut in eine Welt voller Bilder einzutauchen schien. Von irgendwo her hörte er einen leisen Aufschrei.

Es fühlte sich mehr als seltsam an, sich in diesen Bildern, die offensichtlich ebenfalls Erinnerungen waren, zu bewegen; vor allem, da es eindeutig nicht seine eigenen waren.

Eine junge Frau schüttelte glücklich lächelnd einem älteren, weise aussehenden Mann die Hand und hielt triumphierend ein ziemlich formell aussehendes Stück Pergament in die Höhe; offensichtlich war es Cassandras Abschluss an der Akademie in Griechenland.

Cassandras Gedanken. Das ganze hatte sich umgekehrt.

Die Bilder verschwanden und neue tauchten auf; ein kleines Mädchen lief übermütig kreischend einen Sandstrand entlang und Cassandra hastete ihr lachend hinterher, um sie einzufangen …

Das seltsame Gefühl verstärkte sich und wieder veränderte sich das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge; es war, als hätte jemand einen milchigen Schleier darüber gelegt und Oliver hatte das Gefühl, dass dies keine wirkliche Erinnerung war.

Er sah sich selbst, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, an seinem ersten Abend zurück im Schloss; sah sich selbst lächeln, durch die Haare fahren, scherzen und lachen. Und dann plötzlich trat Cassandra ins Bild, griff fordernd nach seiner Hand und zog ihn nahe zu sich heran, kam ihm immer näher …

Mit einem Schlag dämmerte es in Olivers verwirrtem Kopf, und bevor seine schon ziemlich verlangsamten Gedanken bessere Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnten, zog Cassandra einen Schlussstrich.

„_STOP_!"

Wood stolperte zurück, sein volles Körpergewicht prallte gegen Hagrids ohnehin schon recht desolaten Gartenzaun. Benommen blinzelte er und versuchte, seine Augen gegen die Dunkelheit zu schärfen, was ihm bei dem Alkoholgehalt in seinem Blut nicht mehr wirklich gut gelang. Dennoch schaffte er es, das bebende, dunkle Häufchen Elend ein paar Meter vor ihm als Cassandra zu identifizieren; ungelenk rappelte er sich hoch und krabbelte durch das nasse Gras auf seine Kollegin zu, die Hand ausgestreckt und nach ihrer Schulter tastend.

„Cassandra?", wisperte er dumpf, als er sie endlich gefunden hatte. „Allesss in Ordnung?"

Leises Wimmern war die Antwort und die Angesprochene schlug seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„_Da fragst du noch_?" Ihre Stimme durchschnitt die Nacht wie kalter Stahl und Oliver fröstelte. „Alles … alles ist kaputt …"

Noch fiel es Woods Gedanken schwer, all das zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war. „Cassandra, was –"

Doch seine Kollegin hatte sich bereits zitternd aufgerappelt und zog den Umhang fester um ihren Körper; er konnte ihre rabenschwarzen Augen im schwachen Licht der Sterne aufblitzen sehen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt, Oliver Calum Wood", flüsterte sie bebend. „Alles, was ich mir jemals geschworen hab, ich – es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen … wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, woran ich bin …"

Sie lachte bitter, wandte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit hoch zum Schloss. Einige Augenblicke lang konnte man noch ihre eiligen Schritte vernehmen, dann wurde es bis auf das Rauschen des kalten Windes wieder still.

Eine Weile starrte Oliver benommen in die Dunkelheit, auf den Fleck, wo eben noch Cassandra gestanden hatte; dann ließ er sich sichtlich erschöpft zurück ins Gras fallen, wo er flach atmend liegen blieb und seinen Blick hoch zu den Sternen richtete, die vom Firmament herab auf ihn hinunter schienen.

Noch immer war es ihm nicht wirklich möglich, all das, was binnen der letzten paar Minuten geschehen war, aufzufassen und zu realisieren (was aufgrund seines ‚Zustandes' auch kaum verwunderlich war) und da sein Kopf jedes Mal, wenn er damit anfangen wollte, erneut zu schmerzen begann, gab er es recht bald auf.

Müdigkeit legte sich bleischwer auf seine Lider und trotz der Kälte, die langsam in seinen Körper kroch, rollte er sich vor Hagrids Gartentüre zusammen; schloss die Augen und lächelte, als ein Mädchen mit langem, blondem Haar in seinen Gedanken auftauchte und ihn anlächelte.

Katie …

Ohne dass er es richtig merkte gewann die Müdigkeit schließlich doch die Oberhand, der Alkohol in seinem Blut tat seine Wirkung, verdrängte das schlechte Gewissen, das sich in seiner Magengegend breit machte und Oliver war binnen eines Atemzugs auch schon eingenickt.

Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens, als noch jemand den Pfad zum Schloss heraufgewankt kam. Die hünenhafte, schwankende Gestalt summte leise, umrundete die Hütte und wollte gerade zur Gartentüre hinein – doch es war nicht möglich. Das Etwas, das vor dem Türchen lag und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, versperrte den Weg.

Hagrid, denn er war es, der Halloween ausgiebig im Eberkopf gefeiert hatte, runzelte verwundert die Stirn und beugte sich weiter hinunter, um den ‚Gast' vor seiner Gartentüre zu identifizieren.

„Schluckende Wasserspeier, was'n mit ihm passiert", murmelte er besorgt, doch als er erleichtert festgestellt hatte, dass Oliver Wood scheinbar keine äußeren Verletzungen aufzuweisen hatte und sogar leise und flach atmete, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Das Einzige, was ihm noch auffiel, war –

„Teufel noch eins, was für 'ne Fahne …"

Zu Olivers Glück war Rubeus Hagrid eine wirklich gute Seele. Vorsichtig hob der Wildhüter den Jüngeren, dessen Körper schon etwas klamm und kalt war, hoch und trug ihn aus der schneidenden Kälte hinein in die wohlig warme Hütte, wo der ehemalige Quidditchkapitän sogar ein eigenes Lager aus aufgehäuften Fellen bekam, auf denen er sich auskurieren konnte.

Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, hob verschlafen den Kopf und ließ sich aus lauter Müdigkeit nur zu einem kurzen Schnauben hinreißen, bevor er wieder in wohligen Schlaf versank.

Bevor Hagrid ebenfalls schlafen ging, löschte er das Licht und ließ sich dann mit einem lauten Krachen auf sein riesiges Bett fallen. Dösig lächelnd warf er einen letzten Blick zu Oliver hinüber, der sich auf seinen Fellen auf die Seite gedreht hatte und leise, für den Wildhüter unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte.

Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen, dessen war sich Hagrid sicher, würde für den jungen Professor mit Sicherheit nicht sehr angenehm werden …

~*~

**Anm. der Autorin: Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und ihr lasst ein paar Reviews da ^^ dann kommt das ‚böse' Erwachen am Morgen auch ganz bald ^^**

**Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse (und ihr euch vllt schon gewundert/aufgeregt/was auch immer habt): Dieses Kapitel ist insofern sehr AU, da Hagrid schon von seiner „Dienstreise" zurück ist und er nicht so lange bei den Riesen war. Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich diesen ‚lustigen' Moment missen müssen, und das wollte ich dann auch nicht – ich hoffe, es wird mir verziehen ^^ Für die Handlung ist das ohnehin nicht recht ausschlaggebend.**

**Eure Caly**


	21. Aussprachen und Ausschlüsse

**18. KapitelAussprachen und ****Ausschlüsse**

**Anm. der Autorin: Juche, es gibt einen Katertee ^^ Hagrid und Oliver erwachen aus ihrem kleinen, aber feinen Rausch – mal sehen, ob sie sich beim Teetrinken was zu erzählen haben … außerdem muss die Sache mit Cassandra natürlich noch geklärt werden und das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor gerät nach dem ersten Spiel, das ich dieses Mal nicht näher beschreiben werde, in eine tiefe Krise – Olivers Einsatz als persönlicher Privatpsychologe Angelinas ist vorprogrammiert …**

**Aber lasst euch überraschen ^^**

**Reviews? ^^ **

**Danke wiederum an JKR!!**

**Und deshalb geht's jetzt ganz fix weiter!**

**Eure Caly**

_**Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist**_

_**Bitte sag, dass das nicht stimmt**_

_**Sag mir, dass du da bist**_

_**Und man mir nicht mein Ein und Alles nimmt …**_

_**~ Glashaus – Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist ~**_

Warum fühlte sich sein Kopf wie ein Amboss an, auf den ein Schmied unablässig mit seinem Hammer einzuschlagen schien?

Warum hörte dieses unablässige, schmerzhafte Pochen nicht auf?

Und woher bei Merlins Bart kam dieses durchdringende, pfeifende Geräusch?

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Oliver sich bewegen und die Geräusche um ihn herum wahrnehmen konnte. Mühsam versuchte er, seine Augen ein Stück weit zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht; er wollte eine Hand heben, sich umdrehen, doch es war unmöglich.

Der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn wurde intensiver, das pfeifende Geräusch stetig lauter. Geruch nach geräuchertem Fleisch und Kräutern drang ihm in die Nase und die bisher verborgene Übelkeit machte sich bemerkbar. Der pelzige, ekelhafte Geschmack auf seiner Zunge trug dazu nicht gerade mildernd bei.

Etwas Lautes, Dumpfes erschütterte plötzlich den Untergrund, auf dem er lag und er stöhnte leise. Seine Gedanken hatten sich bereits wieder so weit gesammelt, um sich fragen zu können, wo zum Teufel er eigentlich war; doch sein Verstand wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Eine raue und sehr schwer verständliche riss ihn plötzlich aus seinem elenden Dasein.

„Na, auch schon wach?"

Diese Stimme kannte er doch …

Mit aller Kraft schaffte der junge Schotte es endlich, sich entgegen des hämmernden Schmerzes in seinem Kopf auf seinem äußerst weichen Untergrund aufzustützen und die Augenlider einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Seine Sicht war äußerst verschwommen, doch langsam kristallisierten sich aus dem gemischten Farbenbild riesenhafte Möbelstücke wie ein Lehnstuhl und ein Tisch sowie ein munter prasselndes Feuer heraus, vor dem etwas (oder jemand?) ungeheuer Großes hockte und darin herumstocherte.

Es brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis die Erkenntnis durch Olivers benommene Gedanken vorgedrungen waren; und als er endlich realisierte, wo er sich befand, war er mit einem Schlag um einiges wacher. Das pfeifende Geräusch war verstummt.

„Hagrid?"

Das riesenhafte Etwas am Feuer wandte sich langsam um; und tatsächlich war es der Wildhüter, der die Ursache des Pfeifgeräusches – einen Teekessel – in Händen hielt.

„Moin", nuschelte er, erhob sich unbeholfen und schlurfte hinüber zum Tisch, wo er den Kessel neben zwei riesigen Tassen abstellte. „Auch 'n Tee?"

Wood war so perplex, dass ihm die Worte fehlten und er bloß stumm nicken konnte, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf langsam begannen, sich zu ordnen und Form anzunehmen.

Wo war er gestern Abend gewesen … ach ja, Halloween, das Fest oben im Schloss … und dann? Schemenhafte Erinnerungen an Hogsmeade kamen ihm in den Sinn. Cassandra hatte auf einen Drink bestanden (wieso bekam er so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn er an sie dachte?), also waren sie ins Dorf gegangen … ja, das war es!

In den Drei Besen waren sie gewesen … vor sein inneres Auge schob sich das Bild einer unanständig großen Flasche Ouzo …

„Oh Gott …"

„Kannste laut sagen", brummte Hagrid, der mittlerweile in einem der Stühle saß und missmutig seine Teetasse anstierte. Erst jetzt fiel Oliver auf, dass der Wildhüter, abgesehen von einem offenbar ziemlich zerschlagenen Gesicht, ebenfalls unausgeschlafen aussah und seine Augen ziemlich verquollen unter dem Augenbrauen- und Bartgestrüpp hervorlugten. Wood glaubte zu wissen, dass es Hagrid in diesem Moment sehr ähnlich wie ihm selbst erging.

Wie immer er auch hierher gekommen war, er war froh, bei Hagrid gelandet zu sein – immerhin waren sie schon zu seiner Schulzeit gut miteinander ausgekommen.

Ächzend und darum bemüht, Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit möglichst zu unterdrücken, rappelte Oliver sich auf und blieb gleichgewichtssuchend auf seinem Lager stehen. Als er sich gesammelt hatte und seine Sicht etwas schärfer geworden war, tapste er mit unsicheren Schritten hinüber zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Welch ein abstraktes Bild die beiden doch abgaben, wie sie so dasaßen und ins Leere starrten …

Wood war es schließlich, der das Schweigen brach (und gleichzeitig feststellte, dass seine Stimme sich nicht viel besser anhörte als die Hagrids).

„Wie komme ich hierher, Hagrid?"

Der Wildhüter lächelte schelmisch. „Kleinen Filmriss, wa'?"

„Das ist nicht witzig", brummte Oliver etwas ungehalten und stützte den schmerzenden Kopf auf seinen Handflächen ab. „Es kann ziemlich erschreckend sein, wenn man glaubt, eigentlich im Schloss zu sein und dann außerhalb und nur mit einem Teil seiner Erinnerungen aufzuwachen, weißt du?"

Dankbar nahm er die Tasse mit dampfendem Tee von seinem ‚Gastgeber' entgegen und nippte einmal an dem heißen Getränk, das seltsam ‚un-teehaft' schmeckte und seine Sinne irgendwie wacher werden ließ. Misstrauisch, da er dessen Vorlieben für das eher Gefährliche kannte, blickte er zu Hagrid auf.

„Was hast du da reingetan?"

Hagrid grinste breit und drehte seine eigene Tasse zwischen seinen mülleimerdeckelgroßen Händen. „Kleine Kräutermischung … wirkt Wunder, das Zeug … dachte, du könntest es ganz gut gebrauchen …" Dabei wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Danke", machte Wood lakonisch und erneut fiel Schweigen über sie, während dem sie ihren Tee tranken und – zumindest der junge Professor – nachdachten.

Das große Dunkel, das in seinem Kopf über den Bildern seit der Ankunft in den Drei Besen lastete, begann sich langsam aufzuhellen, doch noch hatte er keine Ahnung, aus welchem Grund er den Weg zurück ins Schloss nicht mehr geschafft hatte – vor allem, wenn doch Cassandra an seiner Seite hätte sein müssen. Das sie ebenfalls so betrunken gewesen war und ihn liegen gelassen hatte, bezweifelte er stark.

„Bin vom Dorf hochgekomm'", meinte Hagrid plötzlich, nachdem er erneut an seinem Tee genippt hatte. „War schon ziemlich spät … 'n langer Abend, schließlich Halloween … Auf alle Fälle will ich durch die Gartentür rein zu meiner Hütte, aber ich konnt nich', denn da lag schon einer." Seine schwarzen Augen musterten Oliver vergnügt, der diese Tatsache nur mäßig amüsant fand. „Hatte keinen Schimmer, wo du hergekommen bist … konnt ehrlich gesagt auch nich' mehr wirklich drüber nachdenken … also hab ich dich mit reingenommen … war ja schließlich kalt draußen … kann doch kein' Professor erfrieren lassen, nein."

„Nett von dir", murmelte Oliver dankbar und klopfte dem Halbriesen auf die Schulter, bevor er erneut bei seinem Tee nippte. Er bekam mehr und mehr das eigenartige Gefühl, dass sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf langsam aber sicher zu lichten begann. Durch dichte Schleier konnte er sich an eine äußerst belustigte Madam Rosmerta erinnern, die ihn und Cassandra aus ihrem Wirtshaus geleitet hatte … es war bereits sehr spät gewesen …

„Mit wem warste eigentlich unterwegs?", fragte Hagrid schließlich nach, als der ehemalige Kapitän eine Weile mit dem Versuch, sich an mehr Details des Heimweges zu erinnern, stumm dagesessen hatte. „Doch wohl nich' allein?"

„Nein", erwiderte Oliver wahrheitsgetreu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich war mit Cassandra unterwegs … sie kannte Halloween nicht und hat mich zu einer kleinen ‚Feier' in den Drei Besen überredet … von dort sind wir dann irgendwann wieder hoch zum Schloss gegangen … ich glaube, ich hab ziemlich viel erwischt an dem Abend … und dann muss irgendetwas passiert sein, Hagrid! Irgendetwas, das erklärt, warum ich hier bin und sie nicht! Aber was … was …? Hoffentlich hat sie niemand angegriffen … oder -"

Die Erinnerung kehrte nicht zuletzt dank Hagrids helfender Kräutermischung mit solch einer Wucht in Woods angestrengt nachdenkenden Kopf zurück, dass ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Bilder von dem, was wirklich geschehen war, fluteten durch seine Gedanken und mit einem Anflug von ungeheurem schlechtem Gewissen vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„_Scheiße_ …"

Er erinnerte sich.

Sein Herz begann laut gegen seine Brust zu pochen und seine missliche Lage machte sich mehr und mehr mit einem flauen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit, wobei sie die vorherige Übelkeit ablöste. Hagrid, der daneben saß und den jungen Professor mit sorgenvollem Blick beobachtete, wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als seinem Kollegen beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„So schlimm?"

„Oh ja", krächzte Wood kraftlos zwischen den Händen hervor und schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.

_Wie hatte er bloß so blind sein können?_

Die Erinnerungen zuckten erneut vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei; Cassandra, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, seine Hände, die sie von sich stießen, ihr erschrockener Blick, ihre Verteidigung …

_Legilimens_…

Wieso war er nicht früher darauf gekommen, dass sie eventuell mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft? Wieso hatte er das erst in ihren Gedanken erkennen müssen, wo es für sie am allerschlimmsten sein musste?

Schlechtes Gewissen und Mitleid regten sich in seiner Brust, denn zeitgleich mit dem Gedanken, dass er mit Cassandra sprechen musste, kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass er für seine Kollegin nie dasselbe empfinden würde wie sie es für ihn tat. Sein Herz gehörte, und das war das wohl allerschmerzhafteste für sie, einer anderen. Katie.

Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass Cassandra Katie gesehen haben _musste_ … in seinen Gedanken, schließlich hatte sie Legilimentik gegen ihn eingesetzt, was, wie er jetzt im Nachhinein bedachte, sehr ungerecht von ihr gewesen war.

Hatte sie auch die DA gesehen? Er wusste es nicht, und er hoffte, sie hätte es nicht.

Nie hätte er von ihr geglaubt, dass sie in seine Gedanken eindringen könnte … ihn ausspionieren würde …

Wieso sie das getan hatte, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel; doch es war auch ein Grund mehr, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Hagrid war es schließlich, der ihn aus seinen rasenden Gedanken riss. „Hallo? Bis' du noch da, Oliver?"

„Wa- … ja natürlich … hab bloß nachgedacht …"

„Dacht ich mir", meinte der Wildhüter gutmütig und trank mit einem kurzen Schluck seine Tasse Tee leer. Es schien ihm bereits besser zu gehen als noch vor einer Viertelstunde, und auch Oliver spürte, als er seine eigene Tasse leerte und der Tee einen leichten Kräutergeschmack im Mund zurückließ, wie seine Geister wiederbelebt wurden.

Nur ein paar Minuten später hatte sich der junge Schotte soweit gefangen, dass er entschied, hoch zum Schloss zu gehen und Cassandra aufzusuchen, denn obwohl er es keinesfalls gut und kollegial fand, dass sie seine Gedanken einfach so gelesen hatte, verspürte er doch ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber, nicht zuletzt wegen dem, was sie in seinen Gedanken und er in ihren gesehen hatte.

„Danke, Hagrid", verabschiedete er sich schließlich von dem Wildhüter, der ihn lächelnd zur Tür begleitete. „Hast was gut, okay?"

„Aaach, lass stecken", winkte Hagrid dröhnend ab und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Würd' ich doch jederzeit wieder tun."

„Nettes Angebot, aber ich glaube, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, dass du mich betrunken von den Ländereien aufsammeln musst", grinste Wood schwach und hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied. „Bis dann."

Der kalte Morgenwind schlug ihm scharf und pfeifend um die Ohren, als er aus der wohlig warmen Hütte trat und er zog seinen Umhang fröstelnd enger um sich. Mit unsicheren Schritten trat er hinaus in den Garten und machte sich auf den endlos scheinenden Weg zurück ins Schloss; mit einer dunklen Vorahnung in der Brust, die bezüglich Cassandras Gemütszustands nichts Gutes verhieß.

~*~

Der Gang zu Cassandras Zimmertür stellte sich allmählich als die härteste Herausforderung heraus, die Oliver je vorgesetzt bekommen hatte. Sein Herz pochte mittlerweile so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es ihn nicht verwundert hätte, wenn die Gestalten in den Portraits ihn ausgelacht hätten. Selbst sein eigenes Portrait-Ich hatte eine gequälte Miene aufgesetzt und deutete kläglich mit einem Daumen nach oben als er vorbeiging; ein äußerst erfolgloser Aufmunterungsversuch, wie der echte Wood fand.

Ihn selbst plagte seit den Morgenstunden ein eher schlechtes Gewissen, das sich in seinem Magen festgesetzt zu haben schien und sich dort drinnen mit einem mehr als unangenehmen Gefühl von Minute zu Minute ausbreitete. Zwar waren seine Erinnerungen immer noch verschwommen, doch nun, da er sich etwas erholt und Klarheit in seine Gedanken gebracht hatte, trieb wieder das Bild einer zutiefst erschrockenen und auch verzweifelten Cassandra vor seinen Augen …

Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Die Treffen, die Unternehmungen im Dorf, die Stundenvorbereitungen … wieso hatte er den Sinn hinter all dem nicht entdeckt?

_Nun gut, du hast damals auch nicht kapiert, dass Katie …_

Unwirsch verwarf Oliver diesen Gedankenfetzen, der ihn als Blindgänger in Liebesdingen abzustempeln versuchte und konzentrierte sich auf die letzten paar Meter zu Cassandras Tür, denn seine Füße schienen allmählich einen eigenen Geist zu entwickeln, der sich permanent weigerte, dieser Tür auch nur einen Meter näher zu kommen und seine Beine deshalb mit Blei oder anderen schweren Materialen gefüllt zu haben schien.

Kein Laut drang durch die schwere Holztür, und nicht einmal, als Oliver schweren Herzens ein Ohr daran legte, waren Schluchzen oder Ähnliches zu vernehmen. Es war natürlich möglich, dass die Griechin schlief, doch in Olivers Augen schien das schier unmöglich. Niemand, und schon gar nicht die in Wirklichkeit extrem sensible Cassandra, konnte nach so einer Nacht sorglos schlafen.

_Du musst es tun … jetzt. Wenn du es nicht tust, ist eure Freundschaft vorüber, und das willst du doch nicht …_

Nein, das wollte er in der Tat nicht. Cassandra Theano war ihm eine solch wichtige Stütze und gute Freundin im vom Ministerium beherrschten Schulalltag, der den Umgang mit seinen alten Freunden untersagte, geworden, dass es für ihn unvorstellbar war, nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet zu sein.

Der Gedanke allerdings, dass diese Freundschaft ihrerseits viel mehr Bedeutung gehabt hatte als seinerseits, trübte diese Überlegungen und er fragte sich mit einem bleiernen Gefühl in der Magengegend, ob Cassandra überhaupt noch mit ihm sprechen wollte oder ihm gleich ihre Zimmereinrichtung an den Kopf werfen würde.

Was konnte es Schlimmeres im Leben geben als eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wurde?

Für einen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, Katie würde seine Liebe nicht erwidern, würde ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen, ihn auslachen … Die Art, wie seine Eingeweide sich verkrampften, verriet ihm ziemlich genau, wie seine Kollegin sich nun fühlen musste.

_Du musst es tun …_

Schweren Herzens gab Oliver seiner inneren Stimme Recht und räusperte sich. Es machte keinen Sinn, untätig vor ihrer Tür herumzustehen und dem Unvermeidlichen aus dem Weg zu gehen (auch wenn ihm das vielleicht lieber gewesen wäre).

Mit all seinem Mut, den er zusammentragen konnte, hob er seine Hand (die sich in diesem Moment nur sehr schwer hochbewegen ließ) und klopfte dreimal laut gegen die Tür; sein Herz pochte fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Stille; nichts rührte sich. Nur das leise Tuscheln der Porträts den Gang hinunter war zu hören und Oliver glaubte sogar, das Seufzen seines eigenen Porträt-Ichs zu vernehmen.

Etwas irritiert klopfte er erneut, doch als sich noch immer nichts bewegte, beschloss er, sich zu erkennen zu geben, obwohl er am liebsten davongerannt wäre.

„Cassandra?"

Seine Stimme klang heiser und dumpf, ganz und gar nicht nach ihm selbst; und das musste auch die Griechin gedacht haben, denn als sie endlich ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, schien sie nicht zu erkennen, wer da vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Wer ist da?"

Sie klang verschnupft und Wood war sich sicher, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hatte, was das teils brennende, teils bleierne Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nur noch verstärkte. Noch immer kämpften das schlechte Gewissen und die Ansicht, dass seine Kollegin eindeutig mit falschen Karten gespielt hatte, um das Existenzrecht, und Oliver seufzte erneut. Da musste er wohl durch, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Ich bin's, Cassandra. Oliver."

Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven stand er da und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die zuerst nur in Form eines dumpfen Geräuschs ausfiel, dann jedoch zu einem einzigen, weiteren Wort der Griechin führte.

„Verschwinde."

Genau das hatte er erwartet. Frustriert schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und trat von einem Bein aufs andere, bevor er erneut an die Tür klopfte.

„Cassandra, bitte. Lass mich rein, ich will mit dir über gestern Nacht reden!"

Leise Geräusche drangen durch die dicke Holztür, die ihn unangenehm an Schluchzen erinnerten und die altehrwürdigen Lehrer in den Porträts rings um ihn herum brachen in empörtes Tuscheln aus.

_Auch das noch …_

„Oh Merlin, nicht das was ihr schon wieder denkt!", stellte Oliver mit scharfer Stimme an sie gewandt klar und verdrehte die Augen. „Also wirklich!"

Das Tuscheln flaute ab und manche der Lehrer verzogen sich aus ihren Gemälden, nicht ohne dem jungen Professor noch einen abschließenden, misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

_Na klasse … gut, dass der ganze Korridor denkt, du hättest eine heiße Nacht hinter dir …_

Etwas mutloser als noch vor einigen Minuten (falls das denn noch möglich war) wandte er sich wieder der Tür zu und räusperte sich. Das Ganze stellte sich ja als noch komplizierter heraus, als er gedacht hatte …

„Cassandra", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Ich … also … dir geht es nicht gut und … ich meine … als dein Freund – also du weißt schon … ach, kannst du mich nicht einfach reinlassen?"

Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld, und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit fragte er sich, wieso das andere Geschlecht manchmal so dermaßen kompliziert handelte oder dachte, dass er es nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte.

Aus dem Zimmer drangen einige griechische Worte, und Oliver, der in den letzten Monaten schon einiges an griechischem Vokabular erlernt hatte, klopfte protestierend gegen die Tür.

„Hey, das hab ich verstanden, ja? Und jetzt mach die Tür auf und rede mit mir!" In einer plötzlichen Eingebung und in einem Anflug von Listigkeit fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich dachte, Griechen sind so mutig …"

Wenn er gedacht hatte, Cassandra ließe diese versteckte Untergrabung der Autorität ihrer Landsleute nicht kalt, so hatte er absolut richtig gelegen.

Mit einem Mal waren langsame, aber doch energische Schritte aus dem Zimmer zu hören und nach kurzem Zögern schwang die Tür endlich auf.

Cassandra sah nicht gut aus. Ihre dunklen Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen und rot, Spuren der unzähligen Tränen, die sie geweint haben musste, zogen sich ihre schmalen Wangen hinab und ihre Nase war etwas gerötet. Trotz allem stand sie mit einer Stärke vor Wood, wie er es ihr in dieser Situation nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Du wagst es, mir Schwäche zu unterstellen?", zischte sie mit gefährlicher Stimme und einem noch gefährlicherem Glitzern in den Augen, als sie Olivers Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Das war nur eine List … du weißt, dass ich – du bist ein Schuft, Oliver Wood. Ein gemeiner, fieser, rücksichtsloser –"

„Bevor du hier weiter meine Vorzüge aufzählst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mich reinlässt", unterbrach Oliver sie ernst nach einem Blick den Gang hinunter. „Oder willst du, dass wir morgen beim Frühstück Schlossgespräch sind?"

Diese Bemerkung schien Cassandra etwas zur Besinnung zu bringen, denn auch sie schielte den Gang hinab und bedeutete Oliver schließlich widerstrebend, dass er eintreten konnte; auch wenn sich dabei wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen der Ansicht war, dass sie ihn lieber zum Teufel gejagt hätte, als ihn hereinzubitten.

Die Vorhänge in Cassandras Zimmer waren zugezogen und das Bett war vollkommen zerwühlt; offensichtlich hatte sie, wie er gedacht hatte, keinen Schlaf gefunden und sich herumgewälzt. Dutzende von verbrauchten Papiertaschentüchern lagen auf Bettdecke und Boden.

Als Oliver von seinen Beobachtungen aufblickte, hatte Cassandra sich bereits wieder auf ihr Bett sinken lassen und die Beine an den Körper gezogen.

„Was willst du, Oliver?", flüsterte sie und plötzlich wirkte sie nicht mehr so stark und gelassen wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Ihre Stimme wirkte heiser, ihre ganze Erscheinung schien zerbrechlich. „Noch mehr Leid sehen?"

„Was?", hakte Wood mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach und lehnte sich an den großen Schreibtisch. „Cassandra, wie kommst du bitte darauf? Hör mal, gestern Nacht ist einiges schiefgelaufen …"

„Oh ja", kam es unter dem schwarzen Haarvorhang hervor, denn die Griechin hatte mittlerweile ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. „Ich wünschte, dieses teuflische Halloween hätte niemals stattgefunden … dann wäre das alles nicht passiert … du hättest das alles nicht erfahren … nicht so …"

Sie schluckte hörbar und schniefte ein paar Mal; Oliver hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den letzten Satz nicht hatte laut sagen wollen und er seufzte; wissend, dass er dieses Thema nun ansprechen musste, um Klarheiten zu verschaffen.

„Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden", begann er mit erstaunlicherweise fester Stimme und seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu Katie ab. Es war, als würde ihn ihre bloße Erinnerung mutiger machen, die Dinge klarzustellen. „Über gestern Nacht, meine ich … Cassandra, ich weiß, dass ich gestern ziemlich viel getrunken habe … und dass ich dich nicht so grob abweisen hätte sollen … ich finde es zwar nicht gerade großartig, dass du Legilimentik gegen mich eingesetzt hast, aber so haben wir wenigstens … _Dinge _voneinander erfahren, die anders wohl länger nicht ans Tageslicht gekommen wären …"

Er hielt kurz inne und beobachtete Cassandras Reaktion auf seine Worte, doch sie blieb nur stumm und unbeweglich auf ihrem Bett sitzen und schien das Ende seiner Worte abzuwarten. Einzig und allein das unregelmäßige Schniefen bezeugte, dass ihr die Situation mehr als nahe ging.

„Cassandra, das, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist wichtig, hörst du? Das darfst du niemals vergessen." Vorsichtig trat er näher heran und ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken, sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. „Ich habe dich wirklich gern und deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir in diesem Schloss und auch außerhalb davon unendlich viel. Du weißt, dass ich meine alten Freunde nicht sehen _darf_ – ja gut, dein Schnauben ist berechtigt, das Verbot ist mir ziemlich egal … aber trotzdem … ohne dich wäre das Leben hier nur halb so erträglich … das musst du mir glauben."

Undefinierbare Geräusche drangen aus dem Haarvorhang hervor und Oliver fasste dies in einem Anflug von Optimismus als ein ‚Ja, ich glaube dir' auf. Beherzt nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach weiter.

„Aber … ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll … ehrlich gesagt war ich noch nie in solch einer Situation …" Ein wenig nervöser fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und seufzte. „Letzte Nacht aber hab ich gesehen, was … was _du_ fühlst, Cassandra. Deine Gefühle, die … die sind intensiver als meine, und …irgendwie kann ich nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst … natürlich will ich nicht behaupten, es genau zu wissen, aber …bitte, ich will nicht, dass wir streiten oder unsere Freundschaft deswegen auseinander geht … ich möchte nicht, dass du dir wegen irgendetwas Hoffnungen machst, das … das nicht ist."

Schweigend sah er hinunter auf seine Hände und wartete die Reaktion seiner Kollegin ab. Lange Minuten herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, in der nur ab und an eine heftige Windbö die Fensterläden an der Schlossmauer klappern ließ; dann jedoch sprach Cassandra, und ihre Worte waren nicht die, die Oliver erwartete hatte.

„Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?"

Er wusste sofort, wen sie meinte. Cassandra hatte bei diesen Worten ihren Kopf gehoben und blickte ihn nun aus tränennassen, glasigen Augen an. Irgendwo in diesem Blick glaubte Oliver, Verständnis herauslesen zu können; doch er war sich nicht sicher.

Ohne lange zu zögern nickte er und wurde sich gleich darauf dessen bewusst, dass dies sein erstes mehr oder weniger öffentliches Bekenntnis seiner Liebe zu einer gewissen blonden Jägerin gewesen war und er sich damit dem Ministerium auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte – sollte Cassandra die Neigung verspüren, ihn zu verraten.

Gespannt wartete er ihre Antwort ab und konnte förmlich ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf kreisen sehen. Sein Herz pochte wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Cassandra trotz der Gefühle für ihn wieder seine Freundin werden würde …

„Dass … dass so etwas wie Liebe hier passiert, das war nicht geplant", begann die Griechin mit heiserer Stimme. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren und ein paar nette Leute kennenlernen … und dann kamst du." Sie seufzte, doch auf ihren Lippen zeigte sich ein mattes Lächeln. „Ich weiß noch, wie du mich am ersten Schultag umgerannt hast … vielleicht noch nicht da, aber spätestens beim Begrüßungsfest war es um mich geschehen … ich konnte nichts dagegen tun … auch nicht gegen die Tatsache, dass alles mit der Zeit ziemlich intensiver wurde … Eigentlich war ich der Ansicht, dass alles gut für mich läuft … naja, bis gestern zumindest. Bis ich die Gryffindorjägerin in deinen Gedanken sah …"

Mit einem Hauch von Rosa auf den Wangen senkte sie den Blick. „Glaub mir Oliver, ich hatte nie wirklich vor, Legilimentik gegen dich einzusetzen … Immer und immer wieder sagte ich mir, dass es gegen meine Prinzipien verstößt, obwohl ich manchmal zu gern gewusst hätte, was du denkst. Oft kamst du mir so unergründlich vor … doch ich habe es immer geschafft, mich zu beherrschen … das gestern war eine Notreaktion, ist aber trotzdem nicht zu entschuldigen … ich hoffe, dass du mir wenigstens das verzeihen kannst …"

Stumme Tränen tropften auf die Bettdecke und ihre Jeans und Oliver konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders, als näher zu ihr aufzurücken, ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen und sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Cassandra schien erst unter seiner Berührung zu erstarren, doch dann ließ sie sich gegen seine Schulter sinken und weinte leise in ihren Pullover. Beruhigend strich er über ihre Schulter und ihren Schopf und fühlte sich einigermaßen erleichtert. Aufgrund von Cassandras Temperament hatte er nicht gedacht, dass das Gespräch eine solche Wendung nehmen würde.

Schließlich wischte sich die Griechin ihre Tränen mit einem frischen Papiertaschentuch aus den Augen und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Weißt du, Oliver", meinte sie leise und ihr Blick traf den seinen. „In meinem Herzen wirst du wohl immer einen Platz haben … aber ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Katie Bell umgehst … und ich habe sehr wohl auch gesehen, wie sie dich ansieht … Eure Zukunft wird schwierig, sehr schwierig … aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr es schaffen werdet …"

Es kostete sie augenscheinlich ziemliche Überwindung, ihm dies zu sagen, doch Oliver spürte, dass ihre Worte ehrlicher Natur waren.

„Ich weiß das, was du sagst, sehr zu schätzen, Cassandra", erwiderte er deshalb und drückte sich kurz an sich. „Freunde?"

Kurzes Zögern ihrerseits, dann – „Ja, Freunde. Besser Freunde als Feinde."

Sie beide lachten und obwohl Wood erkannte, dass Cassandra wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, bis sie über die Ereignisse hinweggekommen war und wieder unbefangener mit ihm umgehen konnte, stimmte es ihn froh, dass er zwischen ihnen für klare Verhältnisse gesorgt hatte und sich nun einer anderen wichtigen Aufgabe widmen konnte.

Wie bei Merlin, dachte er wenig später nach, als er Cassandras Zimmer verließ und die Lehrer in den Porträts seinen Schritten eifrig flüsternd folgten, sollte er Katie nun das Gegenteil dessen, was er gerade Cassandra erklärt hatte, gestehen, ohne dass seine Kollegen, seine Schüler oder – noch schlimmer – das Ministerium und Umbridge Wind davon bekamen?

~*~

Die Tage strichen dahin und mit einem Blick auf seinen Kalender stellte Oliver mit klopfendem Herzen fest, dass die erste Quidditchbegegnung gegen Slytherin unmittelbar bevorstand. Wann immer er durch die Korridore ging oder sich in der Großen Halle aufhielt, konnte er die Feindseligkeit spüren, die von den Schülern beider Häuser ausging und er erinnerte sich mit einem aufgeregten Gefühl im Bauch an seine Kapitänszeit, in der er solche Spannungen zuhauf miterlebt hatte.

Immer öfter wohnte er nun heimlich den Trainings der Gryffindors bei, die zu Angelinas Verzweiflung immer weniger häufig stattfanden – Snape hatte in seiner offen parteiischen Art das Feld dermaßen oft für die Mannschaft der Slytherins reserviert, dass es für die Kapitänin der Gryffindors nur selten möglich war, eine freie Einheit zu ergattern. Die Feindseligkeit beider Häuser gipfelte zudem in zahlreichen Versuchen der Slytherins, die Spieler der Gryffindors in den Gängen zu verhexen, und als Alicia Spinnet schließlich mit ungeheuer schnell wuchernden Augenbrauen in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste, schützte Snape erfolgreich gegen Angelina, vierzehn Augenzeugen und Olivers zahlreiche Proteste Taubheit und Unwissenheit vor.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde aufpassen, Wood", höhnte er, als dieser ihm wiederum versucht hatte, Miles Bletchley als Schuldigen zu überführen (was all die anderen ebenfalls schon versucht hatten). „So offen zu Ihren kleinen Gryffindorfreunden zu halten kann heutzutage ziemlich gefährlich sein."

Zähneknirschend musste Oliver ihm Recht geben, denn Umbridge schien dieser Tage ausgesprochen missmutig gelaunt und wies die Schüler mehr als je zurecht. Außerdem schien sie die in ihren Augen verdächtigen Personen besonders scharf im Auge zu behalten, und Oliver wurde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass er definitiv dazugehörte.

So vergingen die Tage bis zum Spiel, und Wood war so dermaßen mit seinem Unterricht, den Versuchen, Angelina gut zuzureden und Ron hilfreiche Tipps zu erteilen und dem Ausweichen vor Umbridge beschäftigt, dass der Tag des Spiels schneller anbrach als ihm lieb war.

Ein erster Blick aus dem Fenster sagte Oliver, dass die Bedingungen nicht allzu schlecht waren. Während er sich wusch und ankleidete, schweiften seine Gedanken stetig zu Angelina ab, und obwohl er wusste, dass zwischen ihnen keinerlei telepathische Verbindung bestand, stellte er sich trotzdem vor, wie er ihr in Gedanken Mut zusprach (was auch ein wenig half, sein eigenes schwummriges Magengefühl zu besiegen).

Die Große Halle war erfüllt von einem einzigen Farbenrausch; die Slytherins, gewandet in Grün und Silber, vertrieben sich die Zeit mit tosendem Gelächter und verächtlichen Gesten in Richtung der Gryffindors, die, ganz in Rot und Gold, am anderen Ende der Halle saßen und sich davon offensichtlich nicht beeindrucken ließen, bis – ja, bis auf Ron, der mit äußerst blassem Gesicht vor seinem Teller saß und stark den Eindruck vermittelte, es wäre seine letzte Mahlzeit. Der Rest des Gryffindorteams saß um ihn herum und starrte ebenfalls auf die Teller, keiner schien etwas essen zu können.

Angelina, die trotz ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe ebenfalls ziemlich blass wirkte und seit einigen Minuten das selbe Stück Schinken auf ihrer Gabel aufgespießt hielt, schien seine Ankunft kaum zu registrieren. Ihr Blick war leicht glasig und ging ins Leere; und erst, als Oliver sich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zum Lehrertisch vergewissert hatte, dass Umbridge noch nicht anwesend war, trat er zu seiner ehemaligen Mannschaft, ließ sich sogar neben seiner besten Freundin nieder, die dadurch aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen schien.

„Oliver", krächzte sie mit heiserer Stimme und ließ resignierend ihre Gabel sinken. „Bring mich bitte um …"

„Nein, die Sauerei wäre zu groß. Hier gibt es auch Leute, die etwas essen wollen", erwiderte Wood lakonisch und sah erleichtert, wie der Hauch eines Lächelns über Angelinas Lippen huschte. Katie und Alicia kicherten leise.

„Hast Recht", murmelte die Kapitänin zerstreut und schob sich das Schinkenstück endlich in den Mund. „Vielleicht solltest du es erst draußen tun, wo niemand zusieht."

„Angelina, reiß dich zusammen", beschwor Oliver seine Freundin mit eindringlicher Stimme. Er steigerte sich sogar so in sein ‚Aufmunterungsprogramm' für Angelina hinein, dass er sprach, als wäre er noch immer Teil der Mannschaft und nicht ein eigentlich zur Unparteilichkeit verpflichteter Lehrer. „Du darfst dich nicht so gehen lassen! _Du_ bist die Kapitänin! Zeig Montague und seinen unterbelichteten Riesen, wer auf dem Feld das Sagen hat. Merlin noch mal, er ist es bestimmt nicht. Wir sind die Löwen, wir sind stärker als Schlangen. Wir haben sie ihm letzten Spiel plattgemacht, und wir werden sie auch heute wieder platt machen!"

Fred, George, Harry und die beiden Jägerinnen horchten auf und lauschten Olivers Aufmunterungsrede; sie alle fühlten sich in diesem Moment sowohl in Zeit als auch im Ort zurückversetzt. Es war, als befänden sie sich unten in den Umkleiden und Wood stehe vor ihnen, den Besen geschultert, das silbrige Kapitänsabzeichen an der Brust und die Augen voll von grimmig lodernden Flammen.

Angelina brachte erneut ein wenig überzeugendes Lächeln zustande, fing aber wenigstens an, den Inhalt ihres Tellers zu verzehren. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und Oliver, der froh war, wenigstens etwas bewirkt zu haben, legte seiner Freundin noch einmal eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz, bevor er sich erhob und hoch zum Lehrertisch ging.

Wie alle Gryffindors amüsierte er sich (jedoch im Stillen und gemeinsam mit Cassandra, die von Tag zu Tag mehr ihrer gewohnten Lockerheit zurückgewann) über Luna Lovegoods monströsen Löwenhut, den sie selbst gebastelt und verzaubert hatte; wie alle Gryffindors strömte er hinunter zum Quidditchfeld, wo er zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren auf der Tribüne Platz nahm; wie alle Schüler verfolgte er mit klopfendem Herzen das Spiel, einige Male dazu gezwungen, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten und Madam Hooch, die sich für dieses Quidditchspiel noch einmal die Ehre als Schiedsrichterin gab, nicht von seinem Platz aus zu beschimpfen; wie alle seine Schüler erlebte er das Ende des Spiels …

… und plötzlich war er allein, nun ja - fast. Fast allein in einem dunklen Korridor im sechsten Stock, gut vor neugierigen Augen hinter einem dicken Wandbehang versteckt, und sah auf Angelina hinunter, die sich an seiner Schulter die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte.

Tröstend strich er über ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, doch sie schien es nicht zu hören. Ihre Schultern bebten bei jedem erstickten Schluchzen und ihre Finger hatten sich fest in sein Shirt vergraben. In diesem Moment tat sie ihm so unendlich Leid, dass er gern alles Gold, das er besaß, hergegeben hätte – nur um ihr ihre Treiber und ihren Sucher zurückzugeben.

Die grausame Realität aber, die noch vor zwei Stunden die Gestalt Umbridges angenommen hatte, sah anders aus. Fred, George und Harry standen unter Spielverbot, lebenslänglich wenn man der Kröte glauben wollte. Oder musste.

Was genau auf dem Spielfeld vorgefallen war, wusste Oliver nicht. Was er aber wusste war, dass Fred mit der ganzen Sache so gut wie nichts zu tun gehabt hatte und von Umbridge nur ‚zur Sicherheit gesperrt worden war', wie Angelina ihm in undeutlichen, abgehackten Sätzen erklärt hatte.

Als ihr der Trubel, der aufgrund des Sieges im Gemeinschaftsraum geherrscht hatte, zuviel geworden war, hatte sich die Jägerin auf die Suche nach ihrem besten Freund gemacht; mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, die sie im Kreis ihres Teams noch erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte.

Seitdem war Oliver damit beschäftigt, seine Nachfolgerin zu beruhigen und ihr Mut zuzusprechen, was ihm bisher jedoch nur mäßig gelungen war. Angelina war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich zu beruhigen und Wood war sich sicher, dass sie sich ihr erstes Spiel als Kapitänin anders vorgestellt hatte.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Kleines", flüsterte er wohl zum hundertsten Male und strich ihr sanft über die unzähligen, geflochtenen Zöpfe. „Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dir hier die Augen aus dem Kopf heulst. Womit willst du dann noch sehen, wohin du den Quaffel wirfst, hm?"

Leises, ersticktes Lachen drang aus dem Haarvorhang über seiner Schulter hervor, gefolgt von einem ziemlich holprigen „Du bist ein Blödmann."

„Nein, im Ernst!", meinte Oliver beflissen, schob seine Hand unter Angelinas Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Ihre dunklen Augen waren vom Weinen stark gerötet, ihr Blick zeigte nicht das lebendige Feuer, das er von ihr gewohnt war und silbrige Tränenspuren zogen sich ihre schmalen Wangen hinab. „Du hast für dein Ziel gekämpft Angelina, so wie nur wenige Menschen dafür kämpfen. Du, deine Mannschaft, ihr habt das Spiel gewonnen!"

Die Kapitänin schnaubte leise. „Schön und gut … aber davon kann ich mir auch keine Treiber und keinen Sucher kaufen."

„Das vielleicht nicht", lenkte Oliver ein, der spürte, dass Angelinas Traurigkeit langsam verflog und sie dadurch offener für seine Aufmunterungen wurde. „Ich weiß, dass Fred, George und Harry nicht leicht zu ersetzen sind –"

„Sie sind _gar_ nicht zu ersetzen", flüsterte Angelina mit mutlos hängenden Armen. „Erst das Debakel mit dem Hüter und jetzt das … Mein Team war _perfekt._ Es war eingespielt, es … es war eine Einheit. Und nun ist alles kaputt, nur weil George und Harry ihr Temperament nicht im Zaum halten konnten …"

„Hör auf, ihnen die Schuld zuzuschieben", beschwichtigte sie Oliver, der leicht alarmiert dieselben Charakterzüge an Angelina zu entdecken begann, die auch er in dieser Position besessen hatte – und anderen Vorwürfe zu machen war ein erstes Symptom. „Ich weiß nicht, was dort unten geschehen ist, Angelina. Aber du weißt es. Sei nicht leichtfertig mit einem Urteil bei der Hand, bevor du nicht darüber nachgedacht hast, welche Umstände zu dem geführt haben, was passiert ist. Bitte, Kleines … mach nicht meine Fehler."

Angelina schluckte und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, doch sie nickte stumm und ihr Blick, der eben noch leicht frustriert und wütend gewesen war, nahm einen versöhnlichen, dankbaren Ausdruck an.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", meinte sie mit heiserer Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Quidditchumhangs, den sie immer noch trug, von den Wangen. „Die Slytherins waren richtig fies … besonders Malfoy …"

„Was für eine Überraschung", knurrte Oliver mit finsterem Blick und in seiner Brust kochte die Wut über den Malfoy-Spross und seine Anhänger. Er war sich sicher, würde der Sucher der Slytherins ihm auf dem Weg zurück zum Lehrerflügel über den Weg laufen, würde Montague bald einen neuen Sucher finden müssen.

Während er sich dieser äußerst rachlustigen Vorstellung hingab, begann Angelina leise und aufgewühlt zu murmeln und in dem schmalen Gang hin und her zu gehen; offenbar zählte sie gerade alle Namen jener Gryffindors auf, die als potentielle Nachfolger für die Gesperrten in Frage kamen und hörte erst damit auf, als Wood sie bei den Armen ergriff und ihr fest in die Augen sah.

„Bleib ruhig, Angelina. Ruhig, und hör mir zu. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine beste Freundin sich von Umbridge unterkriegen lässt. Denn genau das versucht sie, Lina. Harry Leid zuzufügen ist nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt für sie, glaub mir. Den Schülern das zu nehmen, was sie am liebsten tun und was in den Augen des Zaubereiministeriums wider den Ansichten des Ministers ist – das bereitet ihr Vergnügen. Aber du darfst ihr nicht zeigen, dass sie dich geschlagen hat, Angelina. Das darfst du nicht! Zeig ihr, dass du wieder aufstehen kannst und dich nicht unterkriegen lässt, egal wie viele Treiber und Sucher du dabei heranschaffen musst! _Du bist eine Gryffindor_, und eine Gryffindor lässt sich nicht von einer Kröte demütigen!"

Je länger Oliver gesprochen hatte, desto größer und leuchtender waren Angelinas Augen geworden, und als er geendet hatte, konnte er in der fast schwarzen Iris schon wieder ihr Feuer glimmen sehen.

„Außerdem weißt du, dass ich dir immer helfen werde, so gut ich kann", fügte der ehemalige Kapitän noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hinzu. „Auch, wenn sie mich deswegen nach Askaban bringen oder Umbridge mich in den Kerker sperren lässt, oder –"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, Angelina hatte ihm bereits die Arme stürmisch um den Hals geschlungen und verhinderte so für einen Moment die ausreichende Luftzufuhr.

„- oder du mich vorher umbringen willst", vollendete Oliver krächzend den Satz und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Danke, Oliver. Danke", kam es irgendwo von Schulternähe und Wood registrierte erleichtert, dass Angelinas Stimme kaum mehr weinerlich klang. Selbst ihr Gesicht sah glücklicher aus, als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste und ihn anlächelte.

„Siehst du, so gefällst du mir besser", grinste Oliver und zwinkerte, doch die junge Gryffindor war sprachlos und sah ihn einfach nur an, mit einem Blick, den er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wirklich deuten konnte.

Als der junge Professor allerdings zwei Tage später auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, begegnete ihm der Fast Kopflose Nick, den Oliver bis dato noch nie im Lehrerflügel gesehen hatte und der äußerst vergnügt vor sich hin summte.

„Wieso so gute Laune, Nick?", rief Wood ihm zu, doch er erhielt nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln als Antwort. Irritiert setzte er seinen Weg fort, öffnete seine Zimmertür, betrat den Raum – und erkannte sofort den Grund für Nicks Lächeln.

Auf seinem Bett lag eine kleine Schachtel mit winzigen Schokobesen, die – ganz nach dem Prinzip der Schokofrösche – schwach in der Luft herumsurrten und gerne ausrissen, bevor sie gegessen wurden. Eine kleine Notiz neben der Schachtel allerdings erweckte Olivers Aufmerksamkeit mehr als die Schokolade selbst.

_Für den besten Freund/Käpt'n/Schotten/Professor/Hüter der Welt! DANKE_

Es war klar, dass Nick den Überbringer gespielt hatte und Oliver beglückwünschte Angelina insgeheim zu dieser Idee. Während er sich auf sein Bett zurücksinken ließ und den ersten Besen aus der Schachtel nahm, freute er sich, dass sich die Verfassung der Kapitänin in den letzten Tagen so sehr gebessert hatte. Nichts war von dem weinenden Nervenbündel übrig geblieben – obwohl der Schock der Spielsperren noch immer in ihren Knochen steckte, war Angelina stark und hatte ihren Lebensmut zurückgewonnen, sehr zur Freude ihrer Freunde und Teamkollegen.

_Vielleicht solltest du sie noch glücklicher machen, indem du endlich in Sachen Katie einen Schritt nach vor machst …_

Lächelnd gab Oliver seiner inneren Stimme Recht und während die Schokobesen langsam zur Neige gingen und seine Gedanken unablässig um eine gewisse Jägerin mit den schönsten Augen, die es auf Erden nur geben konnte, kreisten, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er es anstellen konnte, Katie Bell näher zu sein als das Gesetz und Umbridges Argusaugen es zuließen; und auch spät abends, als die Schokobesen schon lange aufgegessen waren und die Dunkelheit sich wie ein undurchdringlicher Mantel über Schloss und Ländereien gelegt hatte, war Oliver noch nicht der gewünschte Geistesblitz gekommen – nämlich jener, der sein Leben verändern würde …

~*~

**Anm. der Autorin: Uuuh, wird der erwünschte Geistesblitz unseren liebeskranken Schotten endlich treffen? Das erfahrt ihr mit Sicherheit nääächstes Mal =)**

**Reviews? *liebkuck***

**Eure Caly**


	22. Chapter 22

**19. KapitelDie Einladung**

**Anm. der Autorin: Uuuh, endlich wird das Geheimnis um Olivers ominösen Plan gelüftet =) Seid dabei, wie er den wohl mutigsten Schritt in diesem Schuljahr unternimmt und vor allem, was Katie davon hält ;)**

**Nebendarsteller in diesem Kapitel sind unter anderem Angelina und Adrien, wenn auch nur indirekt ^^**

**Und nun viel Freude beim Lesen (und haltet dem guten Wood die Daumen, dass sein Plan aufgeht ^^).**

**Eure Calypso**

**P.S.: Wie immer vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewschreiber und Geschichteaufrufer 3**

_**This is your invitation**_

_**Come just the way you are**_

_**Come and find**_

_**What your soul has been longing for … **_

_**~ Steven Curtis Chapman – The Invitation ~**_

_Hey Oliver,_

_na, wie geht es dir? Alles klar an der Professorenfront?_

_Ich weiß, ich hätte mich früher melden sollen … schon gut, schon gut! Ich schäme mich ja schon! Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würdest du mir wahrscheinlich skurrile und bestimmt nicht ernst gemeinte Vorwürfe entgegenschmettern, aber da mich viele, viele Meilen von dir trennen, werde ich dir nun ungestraft meine Ausreden vortragen (die im Übrigen NICHT erfunden sind, hörst du?)_

_Um dich vielleicht etwas versöhnlicher zu stimmen, habe ich die passende Neuigkeit für dich. Obwohl ich es schon mal kurz habe anklingen lassen, wird es dich trotzdem freuen zu hören, dass ich es geschafft habe, mich einigermaßen mit Lee zu arrangieren und mich sogar bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen: Entschuldigen. Hat mich zwar ein klein wenig Überwindung gekostet, aber deine Worte in meinem Kopf haben schon dafür gesorgt, dass ich den richtigen Weg gehe. _

_Inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich gar keinen Plan davon habe, wie ich mich jemals bei dir revanchieren soll. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich all das nicht geschafft, und das wissen wir beide – also brauchst du gar nicht bescheiden zu tun, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen und ich bis dahin hoffentlich etwas aufgetrieben habe, was dir Freude bereitet._

_Nein, im Ernst: Du warst derjenige, der mir da wieder rausgeholfen hat, und das zeigt umso mehr, wie viel dir unsere Freundschaft bedeutet. Du hättest es auch auf die andere Tour machen und mich fallen lassen können … aber daran will ich gar nicht denken._

_Danke, Oliver._

_So, und nun zu etwas erfreulicheren Themen – sprich, meinen angekündigten Ausreden. Hier läuft alles gut, dem Team geht's ausgezeichnet. Die Spielergebnisse sind perfekt, wie du vielleicht mit verfolgen kannst; und auch das Klima stimmt. Es geht mir viel besser hier, und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Auch von den anderen bekomme ich zu spüren, dass sich meine Lage erheblich gebessert hat – und diesen Umstand musste ich pflegen, damit er nicht gleich wieder verloren geht. Ich weiß, dass du das verstehen wirst._

_Hm, was noch … ach ja, Rob hat auch schon angefangen, mich wegen meiner Schulter zu traktieren … na gut, meine Würfe sind vielleicht ein wenig schwächer geworden in letzter Zeit, obwohl es gar nicht meinen Wurfarm betrifft … Hier aber die zweite gute Nachricht: Ich hab morgen bereits einen Termin im St. Mungo's … ich hoffe, die können mir helfen, sonst wird Rob echt ungemütlich. Hoffentlich kommt die Presse nicht auf die Idee, daraus eine Story über Alkoholentzug zu machen oder so – man weiß ja nie, mit was die einem als nächstes kommen. _

_Weswegen ich dir aber eigentlich – oder sagen wir, auch – schreiben wollte: Weihnachten kommt ja immer näher und … Hast du am 31. Dezember schon was vor? Mannschafts-Silvester-Weihnachten-Mixparty, Jahresabschluss, du weißt schon … Hiermit bist du herzlich vom ganzen Team eingeladen, von mir natürlich besonders. _

_Das Ganze findet bei mir in der Wohnung statt (Alanis meinte, damit sie und die anderen auch mal die Vorzüge einer Kapitänswohnung genießen können). Ich hab kein Problem damit; Cubby sehnt sich sowieso danach, auch mal größere Menschenmassen bekochen zu können._

_Also, wie sieht's aus? Ich rechne fest mit deiner Anwesenheit, nur damit du's weißt. Du kannst auch jemanden mitbringen, wenn du willst (wenn's geht aber nicht die gesamte hysterische PU-Fangemeinde von Hogwarts – du weißt ja, wie die Dimensionen meiner Wohnung aussehen)._

_So, genug geredet … du musst schon ganz verwirrt sein, weil ich so viel geschrieben habe … nun ja – ging eben nicht anders :-)_

_Schick mir deine Antwort bitte bald, damit ich ein wenig kalkulieren kann, wie viel Leute kommen und so … nicht, dass Cubby einen Herzinfarkt bekommt._

_Alles Liebe und bis bald,_

_Adrien_

Wahrlich über seinen besten Freund staunend ließ Oliver die Hand, die den Brief – oder besser gesagt, die Briefseiten – hielt, sinken und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das mit dem erleichterten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend einherging.

Solche Zeilen von Adrien zu lesen war nach all dem, was geschehen war, beinahe ein Wunder – und aus jedem Satz war herauszulesen, dass sich der junge Kapitän seit langer, langer Zeit wieder richtig wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Noch immer mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen sprang Oliver vom Bett auf und eilte hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm eine tief verschneite Landschaft, weiche Schneeflocken fielen vom grau verhangenen Himmel und die angezuckerten Wipfel der Bäume wogten im Wind. Es war ein Wetter, wie es besser nicht sein konnte, um sich an einem freien Samstag in seinem wohlig warmen Zimmer zu verkriechen, einen Brief an seinen besten Freund zu schreiben, sich auf das baldige Treffen mit seinen Ex-Teamkollegen zu freuen und in Ruhe an den noch immer wenig von Erfolg gekrönten Plänen in Sachen Katie zu feilen.

Bewaffnet mit Adlerfederkiel, Tintenfässchen und einer langen Pergamentrolle machte Wood es sich erneut auf dem Bett gemütlich, warf einen letzten Blick hinaus auf die stürmische Landschaft und tauchte dann seine Feder in die glänzende, schwarze Tinte.

_Hey Adrien,_

_entschuldige, dass ich nicht früher schreiben konnte – ich musste mich erst von dem Schock über deinen langen Brief erholen._

_Nein, Spaß beiseite: Ich hab mich sehr über deine Nachricht gefreut. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh: Meine skurrilen und nicht ernst gemeinten Vorwürfe hebe ich mir schon noch auf, bis dass ich dich treffe – davor wirst du nicht gefeit sein, verlass dich drauf._

_Es freut mich wirklich zu hören, dass es so viele gute Nachrichten gibt … das mit deiner Schulter wurde endlich mal Zeit (Rob sei Dank!) und all das andere hast du DIR zu verdanken, Adrien. Du selbst hast dafür gesorgt, dass dein Leben anders verläuft, du selbst hast die Stärke bewiesen. Ich hab dir dabei nur einen Schubs zur Tür hinaus gegeben._

_Hier im Schloss ist alles ruhig, alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang … ich aber habe das Gefühl, es ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Irgendetwas liegt in der Luft; es ist so, als ob überall dunkle Schatten lauerten, die nur darauf warten, die Überhand zu gewinnen und uns alle ins Verderben zu stürzen. Die Anti-Voldemorts Rückkehr-Politik, die hier betrieben wird, kann das nicht vertuschen. _

_Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Schüler unterrichte, schwebt mir vor Augen, dass er irgendwo dort draußen ist und nur auf seine Gelegenheit wartet … dann treibe ich die Schüler zu ihrer Höchstleistung an und hoffe mehr denn je, dass sie all das, was ich sie lehre, niemals anwenden müssen._

_Ich will nicht, dass mein Brief derartig trübselig wird … wo doch der deine so fröhlich war. Es gibt tatsächlich einige Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss, es hier aber nicht kann. Deshalb freue mich schon sehr auf die Party. Nach alldem, was letztes Jahr bei Ted zuhause abgegangen ist … ja, ich freue mich definitiv, euch alle wiederzusehen. _

_Voraussichtlich werde ich Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern sein, muss mich aber noch mit ihnen absprechen – obwohl ich glaube, dass sie nichts dagegen haben werden, wenn ich sie besuchen komme._

_Richte Cubby schöne Grüße von mir aus. Du kannst sie und dich beruhigen – ich werde die hysterischen Puddlemere-Fangemeinden schön hier lassen ..._

_Danke für das Angebot, jemanden mitzubringen; aber …_

Und gerade, als Oliver dieses letzte ‚aber' niederschrieb, durchfuhr ihn ein Geistesblitz mit solch einer Wucht, als wäre es ein echter. Wie elektrisiert hatte sich der junge Schotte kerzengerade im Bett aufgesetzt, die dunklen Augen erst ungläubig, dann triumphierend aufgerissen und sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Ja! Er hatte es! Den Schlüssel für seinen Plan – er hatte ihn gefunden!

Er war mittlerweile so aufgeregt und hibbelig über seine Entdeckung, dass er fast sein Tintenfässchen über den bereits geschriebenen Zeilen umstieß, weil seine Hände so sehr bebten und er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. An die weitere Ausführung des soeben ersonnenen Planes dachte er noch gar nicht, so froh war er erst einmal darüber, dass Adrien ihm – unbewusst oder nicht – auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er die Feder wieder an, strich das ‚aber' wieder durch und fügte neue Worte hinzu.

_Danke für das Angebot, jemanden mitzubringen. Ich werde es bestimmt in Anspruch nehmen … _

~*~

„_Stupor_!"

Das Letzte, was Oliver sah, bevor ein leuchtend roter Strahl ihn in die Brust traf, war das vor Konzentration angespannte, doch noch immer überaus hübsche Gesicht Katies, als sie ihm mit entschlossener Stimme den Schockzauber auf den Hals jagte. Viel zu viel damit beschäftigt, ihre Bewegungen und vor allem sie selbst zu beobachten und zu betrachten, hatte der junge Schotte erst viel zu spät reagiert.

Als er Augenblicke später blinzelnd die Lider öffnete und sein Rücken gleichzeitig von Schmerz erfüllt und taub zu sein schien, hatten sich Angelina, Alicia und Katie bereits um ihn versammelt, eine mit einem besorgterem Blick als die andere.

„Tut mir Leid, Oliver", bat Katie mit erschrockenem Blick. „Aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass du vorhast, _neben_ das Kissen zu fallen."

Mit zynisch erhobener Augenbraue schielte Wood hinab auf das besagte Kissen neben sich, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Rücken ihn wieder davon ablenkte.

Leicht benommen versuchte er sich zu erheben, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen – und so blieb er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen liegen und schüttelte den Kopf, um Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

_Wenn du nicht aufhörst, sie die ganze Zeit anzustarren, machst du dich noch komplett zum Affen …_

„Na Oliver, vermöbeln dich deine Jägerinnen schon wieder?", grinste Harry, der gerade vorbeikam und warf seinen Teamkolleginnen anerkennende Blicke zu. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das nicht gefallen lassen – vor allem nicht von Katie. Die hat es wohl faustdick hinter den Ohren, wenn ich mir deine gegenwärtige Situation so ansehe …"

„Danke vielmals für deine Komplimente, Harry", meinte die blonde Jägerin lakonisch und setzte ein engelsgleiches Lächeln auf, das Olivers Herz weich werden ließ. „Und jetzt verzieh dich!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", lachte der Fünftklässler mit erhobenen Händen und setzte seine Runde durch die Schülerschar fort, nicht ohne erfolglos unauffällig zu Cho hinüberzuschielen.

_Der hat den Dreh genauso wenig raus wie ich,_ schoss dem frustrierten Oliver bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf und er seufzte. So konnte das ja nichts werden, und schon gar nicht, wenn er halb bewusstlos auf dem Boden herumlag.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Angelina zeigte ihm, dass diese ihre besorgte Miene bereits wieder abgelegt hatte, ihre Freundin Alicia nun am Arm packte und sie mit den Worten, für Oliver genüge auch eine Krankenschwester statt drei, davonzog. Der wissende Ausdruck in ihren Augen entging ihm dabei nicht, und er war ihr mehr als dankbar für die Gelegenheit, allein mit Katie zu sein – wenn man die sich gegenseitig verhexenden Schüler ringsherum wegließ.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Oliver", beteuerte Katie noch einmal mit bekümmertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nächstes Mal werde ich sanfter sein, versprochen."

_Schock mich, so oft du willst …_

„Macht nichts, Kates", ächzte er und startete einen zweiten Aufstehversuch, der genauso kläglich scheiterte wie der erste. Es war, als hätte sich sein Körper noch nicht ganz von dem Schockzauber erholt. „Aber dein Schockzauber ist nicht von schlechten Eltern, alle Achtung."

Ein glückliches Leuchten, wie immer, wenn er ihr Komplimente machte, trat in ihren Blick und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Stimmt", meinte sie triumphierend. „Ich habe es geschafft, dass der große, starke Aufsteiger der Quidditchliga auf dem Boden liegt wie ein hilfloser Käfer. Ein Königreich für eine Kamera! Vielleicht sollte ich Colin fragen, ob er seine dabei hat …"

„Untersteh dich", knurrte Oliver gespielt beleidigt und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen, um von dort aus wieder in die Vertikale zu kommen. „Sonst …"

„Sonst was?", lachte Katie und rückte ein Stück näher; so nahe, dass er beinahe die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, fühlen konnte. Ein sanftes Kribbeln erfüllte seinen Bauch und schien sich durch seine Blutbahnen im ganzen Körper zu verteilen. Ein schönes Gefühl.

„Sonst … wirst du schon sehen."

„Sehr einfallsreich, wirklich. Komm, du gefallener Held. Ich helf dir auf."

Ihre letzten Worte waren sanfter geworden, und mit derselben Zärtlichkeit griff sie nach seinen Händen, umschloss seine Finger langsam mit ihren, bevor sie ihre Hände auf seine Seite wandern ließ, den Druck auf seine Rippen verstärkte und ihm so half, hochzukommen und aufrecht zu stehen.

Ihr Herz klopfte mit einem Mal schneller, als sie seinen Körper unter seinem Shirt spürte; die Muskeln, die sich unter ihrer Berührung zu rollen und zu dehnen begannen, vom vielen Sport geprägt; und sie schluckte, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihn hochziehen zu können (was sie in all der Aufregung beinahe vergessen hätte).

Wood jedoch ließ all das mit sich geschehen und genoss den Moment, der sich anfühlte wie nie etwas zuvor. Ein unbekanntes Glücksgefühl strömte durch seinen Körper – erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass die DA die beste Gelegenheit war, Umbridges gemeinen Augen zu entkommen und mit Katie zusammenzusein. Auch wenn es nur für eine Stunde war: Das Gefühl, welches zurückblieb und ihn oft tagelang nicht losließ, war traumhaft.

Katie spürte die besondere Spannung dieser Situation ebenfalls; ihre Hände brannten an jenen Stellen, wo sie Olivers Haut berührten und sie spürte Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen, als sie ihm an den Händen zurück in die Vertikale half.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide und sahen sich lange in die Augen, die Welt um sie herum schien vergessen – noch immer hielt Katie den ehemaligen Kapitän an den Händen fest und Oliver wäre am liebsten ewig so dagestanden, wären ihm nicht schlagartig die Schüler eingefallen, die sich ringsherum befanden und es sicher äußerst seltsam finden würden, wenn sie sich so lange an den Händen hielten.

Widerwillig und mit einem letzten Blick, in den er eine große Portion versteckte Sehnsucht legte, ließ er ihre Hände los und auch Katie, die offensichtlich denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte, trat einen Schritt zurück. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, und das warme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend kam nicht nur von seiner Nähe, dessen war sie sich sicher. Vielmehr war es der Blick, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte – ein Blick, der so viel mehr zu sagen schien als alles bisher.

Verstohlen beobachtete sie den jungen Professor, der sich inzwischen nach einigen wackligen Gehversuchen auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte, und konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln.

Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los (und es war ein großartiges Gefühl), dass endlich alles so laufen würde, wie sie es sich wünschte.

~*~

„Angelina, warte kurz!"

Die Kapitänin, die schon gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Teamkolleginnen um die Ecke hatte verschwinden wollen, drehte sich mit verwundertem Blick um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was gibt's?"

Mit schnellen Schritten holte Oliver zu ihr auf, und als er schließlich vor ihr stand, konnte sie Ratlosigkeit aus seinen Augen sprechen sehen. Es bedurfte keiner Worte seinerseits um zu verstehen, dass er – wieder einmal – ihre Hilfe brauchte.

„Mädels, geht schon mal ohne mich vor. Wie ihr seht, gibt's eine Krise in der Professorenabteilung", grinste die junge Gryffindor und zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen schelmisch zu, die ihr Lächeln erwiderten und schließlich den Weg zum Gryffindorturm alleine fortsetzten; Katie jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf Oliver zu werfen.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden, verschwand das Lächeln von Angelinas Gesicht; sie nahm Oliver am Arm und zog ihn näher zur Wand des Korridors. Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick wieder besorgt und aufmerksam; so wie damals, als er wegen seinen Gefühlen für Katie zu ihr gekommen war.

„Was ist los? Sag ja nicht, du hast es heute vergeigt! Wo ich dir doch extra eine kleine Gelegenheit geboten habe! Ich schwöre dir –"

„Angelina, ganz ruhig! Ich hab es nicht vergeigt, okay? Es war wunderbar."

Mit einem Schlag trat ein zufriedener und gleichzeitig erleichterter Ausdruck in die Augen seiner besten Freundin.

„Oh, gut. Das freut mich … Was ist es dann?"

„Eben darum geht es. Also wenn du mich bitte erst zu Wort kommen lassen würdest?"

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Natürlich, entschuldige."

Wood nickte dankbar und räusperte sich. „Danke. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen", er senkte die Stimme auf ein heiseres Flüstern und die Angesprochene musste sich leicht vorbeugen, um alles zu verstehen, „ob Katie schon irgendwelche Ferienpläne hat."

Die Kapitänin stieß ein überraschtes Quietschen aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle. Wood, sichtlich überrascht von dieser Reaktion, warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Psst, oder hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Abstecher in Umbridges oder Filchs Büro?", zischte er beschwichtigend und schüttelte seine Freundin kurz an den Schultern, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und nurmehr das freudige Auf- und Abhüpfen ihre Freude kundtat.

„Bist du fertig?", grummelte Wood, während er mit Argusaugen den Gang hinauf und hinunterspähte, „oder möchtest du vielleicht noch eine Weile weiter unüberhörbare Geräusche von dir geben?"

„Nein, du Blödmann", grinste die Kapitänin und rieb sich die Hände. „Deine Worte haben nur meine Erwartungen um einiges übertroffen."

„Was?"

„Naja weißt du, ich hab irgendwie gehofft, dass du endlich soweit bist, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Dass du aber in deinen Ferien etwas mit ihr vorhast, soweit hätte ich nicht mal im Traum gedacht." Ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich und noch immer grinste sie von einem Ohr zum andern; so als hätten sie gerade die Meisterschaft gewonnen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich –"

„Komm, hältst du mich für blöd?"

„Nein."

„Na siehst du. Also, was hast du vor?"

„Du hast noch immer meine Frage nicht beantwortet", wagte der junge Schotte anzumerken, der mit Angelinas Euphorie über seine Worte leicht überfordert schien. „Wenn Katie nämlich in ihren Ferien schon etwas vorhat, ist mein ganzer Plan nichts wert!"

Angelina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte sich verheißungsvoll an die Nase und erinnerte Oliver dabei stark an Professor Lockhart, der diese Eigenart in seinem sechsten Schuljahr zu oft vor seinen Schülern gezeigt hatte.

„Wir haben letztens über die Weihnachtsferien gesprochen", begann sie langsam und sah dabei aus, als müsse sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Dass sie nach Hause fährt, ist sicher … Die Weihnachtsfeiertage wird sie wohl bei ihren Eltern verbringen … aber ansonsten hat sie nichts gesagt … zumindest nicht zu mir, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mir über die meisten Dinge Bescheid gibt. Ergo: Du hast freie Bahn, für was auch immer", fasste sie schwungvoll das Ergebnis ihrer Überlegungen zusammen und Oliver wurde leicht ums Herz.

„Das heißt, sie hat nichts vor? Keine Verwandtenbesuche? Kein Urlaub, wo man sich wie die Muggel auf Holzbrettern einen Berg hinunterstürzt?"

„Skifahren nennt man das, mein Guter", berichtigte ihn die Gryffindor lächelnd und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Und nein, derartiges ist nicht geplant. Zumindest nicht meinen Informationen nach. Ich kann mich aber nochmal unauffällig erkundigen, wenn du möchtest."

Mit deutlich in seiner Miene abgezeichneter Erleichterung nickte Wood. „Ja, das wäre toll."

„Gut", erwiderte Angelina, deren Laune sich schlagartig gebessert hatte. Dass Oliver nun endlich die Initiative ergriff und trotz aller Schwierigkeiten bereit war, eine Beziehung zu riskieren, stimmte sie froh; vor allem, als sie an Katie dachte und daran, wie ihre Freundin wohl reagieren würde. „Was mich jetzt aber noch interessieren würde", fügte sie schließlich lächelnd hinzu, „wie sieht dein Plan aus? Was hast du vor?"

Doch Oliver schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und zwinkerte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir das verrate. Ich muss das Ganze ja selbst noch ein wenig zurechtfeilen."

„Und das ist der Dank für meine ganze Hilfe", schmollte Angelina und zog eine Schnute, die sowohl Wood als auch sie nach einigen Augenblicken zum Lachen brachte. „Nun gut, ich verstehe. Du willst ein Geheimnis daraus machen, auch schön. Nach den Ferien weiß ich ohnehin Bescheid", konterte sie keck und erntete dafür einen Knuff in die Seite.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lina. Du wärst bestimmt stolz auf mich. Und noch was: Kein Wort zu Katie, okay?"

„Natürlich nicht! Wofür hältst du mich? Wenn du schon einen so wunderbaren Plan ersonnen hast, kann ich dich unmöglich verpfeifen."

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verschränkte Angelina die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des dunklen Korridors. Mittlerweile war es schon spät, und sie benötigte Glück – viel Glück – um ungesehen zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Eine Sache jedoch wollte sie noch ansprechen.

„Oliver?"

„Hm?"

„Was … was fühlst du, wenn du Katie siehst?"

Verwirrt blinzelnd sah Oliver auf. „Was?"

Angelina wiederholte geduldig ihre Frage und ließ ihren besten Freund dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Eine neue psychologische Methode oder wie?", witzelte der junge Professor, verstummte jedoch sofort beim völlig ernsten Gesichtsausdruck seiner besten Freundin. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durchs Haar und zerstrubbelte es so noch heftiger, das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und als er antwortete, war es ihm völlig egal, seine Gefühlswelt so offen vor Angelina darzulegen – immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin und hatte ihre Treue und Einfühlsamkeit schon in ganz anderen Situationen bewiesen.

„Wenn ich Katie sehe … Wenn ich sie sehe, dann … dann ist es, als würde irgendetwas in meinem Kopf abschalten. Oft klopft mein Herz dazu so laut, dass ich Angst habe, sie könnte es hören … Ich spüre ein sanftes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch … und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen … oft weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll, wenn sie mir gegenübersteht und dann ärgere ich mich, weil ich wieder mal wie ein vollkommener Idiot ausgesehen habe … und dann muss ich ständig an sie denken, auch wenn sie nicht mehr da ist und ich mir dann ständig den Kopf darüber zerbreche, wie ich es endlich anstellen soll, dass … naja, du weißt schon … Sie ist immer da. Wenn ich aufwache. Wenn ich einschlafe."

Überrascht von diesem doch eher unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch hob Angelina beide Augenbrauen und stieß sich mit einem anerkennenden Laut von der Mauer ab, während Oliver innegehalten hatte und sie nun mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck bedachte.

„Willst du das jetzt in irgendeiner Form gegen mich verwenden?", fragte er misstrauisch und brachte so die Kapitänin zum Lachen.

„Nein, du Dummkopf", kicherte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Bis jetzt war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass du in sie verliebt bist." Sie zwinkerte schelmisch und erwiderte so seinen verwirrten Blick.

„Bis jetzt?"

„Ja. _Jetzt_ bin ich mir nämlich tausendprozentig sicher."

~*~

„Sag mal Katie", meinte die Kapitänin der Gryffindors in beiläufigem Ton, während sie am nächsten Morgen in Katies leerem Schlafsaal eine hübsche Schneeuhr auf Leannes Nachtkästchen betrachtete und auf die Angesprochene wartete, bis diese sich für das Frühstück angezogen hatte, „was machst du eigentlich so in den Ferien?"

Verdutzt zog Katie ihren Schulumhang über und sammelte eilig ihre Schulsachen zusammen, die noch quer über ihr Bett verstreut lagen.

„Nach Hause fahren, das weißt du doch … naja, und dann Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern verbringen und mir den Rest der Ferien Gedanken über – nun, einfach zuhause sein und nichts tun. Wieso fragst du?"

Hatte sie sich geirrt oder huschte tatsächlich ein fast triumphierender Ausdruck über Angelinas Gesicht?

„Ach, ich wollt's bloß nochmal wissen", erwiderte die Kapitänin gut gelaunt, doch auch in ihrer Stimme konnte sie den Hauch von Triumph nicht unterdrücken. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Verwundert hob Katie eine Augenbraue und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, um ihre Freundin genau und auffordernd zu mustern; doch diese hatte sich geräuspert und als sie wieder sprach, war der Triumph sowohl aus ihrer Miene als auch aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

„Nein, ich hab nur gestern mit Oliver über seine Ferienpläne gesprochen und jetzt dachte ich, ich könnte ja noch mal alle durchfragen, was sie so vorhaben. Alicia kommt später auch noch dran, und du weißt ja, wie neugierig ich bin." Sie zwinkerte, was nur zu Katies kompletter Verwirrung und auch zu ihrem Missfallen beitrug. Ein seltsam stechendes Gefühl regte sich in ihrer Brust. Ihr war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass Oliver und Angelina _viel_ Zeit alleine verbrachten und über Dinge sprachen, von denen niemand sonst etwas wusste – gut, sie waren sehr gute Freunde, schon zu seiner Schulzeit, und trotzdem bemerkte sie plötzlich ein weiteres Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das sie das letztemal gespürt hatte, als Cassandra Theano beim Schlossportal aufgetaucht war und sie und Oliver abgefangen hatte.

„Ach", meinte sie langsam und verschloss mit einem Klicken ihre Schultasche, die Augen misstrauisch verengt. „Und das war so unheimlich wichtig, dass ihr gestern noch zu dieser Uhrzeit allein miteinander sprechen musstet, ja?"

Angelina, verwundert über die plötzliche Distanziertheit Katies, blinzelte und stellte Leannes Schneekugel zurück auf das Nachttischchen. Ihr Blick traf den ihrer Freundin, und sie sah Misstrauen darin, begleitet von einem Hauch Nachdenklichkeit. Welche Laus war ihr nun so plötzlich über die Leber gelaufen?

„Nein, Katie", stammelte sie und trat einen Schritt auf diese zu, „darum ging es eigentlich gar nicht –"

„Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt", schnaubte die Jüngere frustriert und schüttelte mit heftigen Bewegungen ihren Kopfpolster auf. „Ich dachte mir schon … aber es gibt doch noch so viele andere Themen, die man besprechen kann, wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt, _verstehe_."

Ihre Worte trafen die Kapitänin wie einen Faustschlag, sie wankte ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte Katie mit fassungslosem Blick an, während diese weiter auf ihren Kopfpolster einschlug und eine einsame Träne, klar und perlend, auf den Stoff tropfte.

„Katie", meinte Angelina vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen von dem unterschwelligen Vorwurf erholt hatte, „du … du weißt doch, dass Oliver und ich gute Freunde sind, nicht wahr?"

Ärgerliches Schnauben war die Antwort und Angelina seufzte, während sie sich innerlich für ihre Blindheit schalt. Wieso hatte sie, die immer einen Rat für solche Probleme parat hatte, nicht miteinkalkuliert, dass Katie die zugegeben sehr enge Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Oliver sehr wohl auch missverstehen konnte? Noch dazu, wo sie gezwungen waren, sich heimlich zu treffen, um Umbridge nicht einen Grund für den Rauswurf Olivers zu geben?

Gefasst machte sie wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„_Nur_ gute Freunde, Katie. Immer schon gewesen, und es wird auch immer so bleiben. So, und nicht anders. Und das weißt du, genauso wie ich es weiß."

Die wütenden Schläge gegen den mittlerweile arg malträtierten Polster wurden schwächer, dafür rannen die Tränen nun in schimmernden Bahnen Katies Wangen hinab und sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken, den Polster fest umklammert und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie da, und Angelina wagte es erst nach einigen Augenblicken, sich neben ihr niederzulassen und ihr vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen.

„Katie, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich … und Oliver … " Der Gedanke allein war so absurd, dass Angelina fast ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt hätte. Sie, und Katie jenen Mann ausspannen, den diese vergötterte, seit sie in diese Schule gekommen war? Ausgerechnet sie, Angelina? Gut, Oliver mochte äußerst attraktiv, intelligent und humorvoll sein und sie empfand für ihn tiefe Zuneigung, doch für mehr als den besten Freund hatte es bei ihr nie gereicht, und würde es auch nie. Man konnte es eher als ein Bruder-Schwester-Verhältnis bezeichnen, und bisher war Angelina der Annahme gewesen, Katie hätte es auch so gesehen. Das hatte sie sicher auch – bis ihr seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres wohl alles zuviel geworden war.

Wie eine vorwurfsvolle Erkenntnis kam ihr ein Satz in den Sinn, der zwischen ihr und Oliver gefallen war, als sie nach dem Gespräch über eine Beziehung zu Katie das Kapitänsbüro verlassen hatten.

_Man wird uns eine Affäre andichten, du wirst schon sehen …_

Unwillkürlich schauderte Angelina bei dem Gedanken an diese Worte, auch wenn diese damals in einem anderen Zusammenhang und eigentlich als Spaß gefallen waren.

„Ach Katie, Kleines", seufzte sie deshalb und rückte etwas näher. „Hätte ich doch nur deine Gedanken erraten …"

Als Antwort bekam sie leises Schluchzen und sie drückte die Jüngere sanft an sich, um sie zu trösten. Katies Schultern bebten und die Tränen bahnten sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über ihre Wangen hinab, wo sie mit einem steten, dumpfen Geräusch auf den Polster tropften und dort dunkle Spuren hinterließen.

„Es … es tut mir Leid, Angelina", wimmerte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme und schniefte. „Wie ungerecht von mir, dir … dir sowas zu unterstellen, wo du doch so viel für mich tust … aber ich – ich kann nicht mehr … ich hab das vorhin nur gesagt, weil ich – weil ich _frustriert_ bin … Du und er, ihr trefft euch so oft, weil ihr so gut befreundet … und was ist mit mir? Mir bleiben nur seltene Gelegenheiten, in denen wir nie allein sind und ich gar nicht versuchen kann, irgendeinen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen, ich … Wieso ist die Liebe so ein seltsames Spiel? Wieso kann sie mich nicht einmal glücklich sein lassen?"

Ihre letzten Worte gingen in leisem Schluchzen unter und sie bettete ihren Kopf in Angelinas Schulter; ihre Freundin drückte sie noch fester an sich und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, endlich verstehend, worauf Katies Reaktion begründet gewesen war. Es musste wirklich schlimm für sie sein, mit ansehen zu müssen wie sie selbst sich unbeschwert mit Oliver traf, da zwischen ihnen sozusagen „alles geregelt" war und sie nicht erst aufeinander zugehen und sich ihre Gefühle gestehen mussten.

Alles in Angelina drängte sie dazu, Olivers Geheimnis preiszugeben und Katie einfach _glücklich_ damit zu machen, doch dies wäre ein Verrat an den Gefühlen und dem Vertrauen ihres besten Freundes, und so überlegte sie, wie sie ihre Freundin aufmuntern konnte, ohne zu viel preisgeben zu müssen.

„Du wirst glücklich sein, hörst du?", flüsterte die Kapitänin, als Katies Tränen versiegt waren und sie wie ein Häufchen Elend Armen der Siebtklässlerin hing. „Keinem anderen vergönne ich es so wie dir und niemand anderes hätte es im Moment mehr verdient als du. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Katie … schon bald –", sie schluckte und wägte die Worte, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte, noch einmal sorgfältig ab, bevor sie sie aussprach, „schon bald wird etwas sehr, sehr Schönes passieren, okay?"

Verwundert und mit tränennassen Augen sah Katie zu ihr auf, ihr Blick fragend. „Was? Wieso sagst du das?"

Hilflos, da sie an ihre Schweigepflicht gebunden war, hob Angelina die Schultern und ein aufmunternder Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. „Ich … vertrau mir einfach, Katie. Bitte. Ich will, dass es dir wieder gut geht, und ich hab da so eine Ahnung, dass bald etwas passieren wird. Das ist alles. So, und jetzt gehen wir frühstücken, ich hab erstens mächtig Hunger und zweitens keine Lust auf eine wütende McGonagall, wenn ich zu Verwandlung zu spät komme."

Katie nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln und trocknete ihre Augen mit einem Papiertaschentuch. Sie fragte nicht nach, woher Angelina diese ‚Vorahnung' hatte und sprach das Thema auch nicht mehr an, doch als sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen, hatte sich ihre Laune spürbar gebessert und mit zunehmender Lebhaftigkeit diskutierte sie mit der Kapitänin über das nächste große Problem: Woher sollten sie einen Sucher und zwei Treiber mit jenen Qualitäten zaubern, die jenen ihrer Vorgänger um nichts nachstanden?

~*~

Als Oliver am Abend desselben Tages nach anstrengenden weil beißend kalten Unterrichtsstunden und einem warmen Gemüseeintopf beim Abendessen in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, befand sich seine Laune auf dem Höhepunkt.

Beschwingt ließ er seinen Umhang auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, bevor er glücklich eine selbst erdachte Melodie summend die Schuhe auszog und sie sich wenig später zu seinem Umhang gesellten.

Der Grund für seine gute Laune war ein ziemlich simpler: Angelina hatte ihn, als sie sich zufällig vor der Bibliothek getroffen hatten und gerade niemand in der Nähe war, darüber aufgeklärt, dass Katie nun wirklich nichts in den Ferien vorhatte – eine Tatsache, die den ehemaligen Kapitän optimistisch und froh stimmte wie selten etwas zuvor in diesem Schuljahr.

Die Glückseligkeit, mit der sein Plan ihn seit seiner Entstehung durchflutete, ließ kaum andere Empfindungen zu: Er würde Katie bitten, mit ihm auf die Weihnachtsfeier seiner alten Mannschaft zu gehen, ja sie vielleicht sogar bitten, schon früher zu kommen und dem eher scherzhaft traditionellen Abschlusstraining im alten Jahr zuzusehen, sodass sie Spieler, die vielleicht auch ihre Idole waren, näher kennenlernen konnte …

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Oliver Wood wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der großen, weiten Welt – denn er schien endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, dass sein Sinnen vorantrieb.

Mit einem lauten Kreischen machte plötzlich Sayuri auf sich aufmerksam, die auf dem Schreibtisch hockte und ihren Herrn mit vorwurfsvollen, großen Augen anstarrte. In ihren Fängen hielt sie ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament und sie flatterte ungeduldig mit ihren Schwingen, ganz so als ob sie ihn zur Eile drängen wollte, die ihr anvertraute Nachricht zu lesen.

„Merlin, Sayuri! Wann bist du denn zurückgekommen, meine Schöne? Hm?", murmelte Oliver mit sanfter Stimme und strich über das weiche Gefieder seiner Eule, der das sichtlich zu behagen schien. „Ich bitte aufrichtig um Verzeihung, dass ich dich nicht eher bemerkt habe. Aber es ist etwas sehr Gutes passiert, Sayu. Vielleicht bekommen wir in den Ferien Besuch." Kurz vergrub er sein Gesicht in den weichen Federn, beeilte sich dann aber, aus seiner Schublade ein paar Eulenkekse zu holen und damit Sayuri zu versorgen, die sich zufrieden an den Leckereien gütlich tat und ihrem Herrn im Gegenzug die Pergamentrolle aushändigte.

Oliver erkannte die Handschrift auf dem Blatt sofort und ließ sich schmunzelnd auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

_Lieber Oliver,_

_in der Hoffnung, dass es dir gut geht, schicke ich dir nun diesen Brief._

_Natürlich weiß ich, dass jeder in Hogwarts gut aufgehoben ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr dort auch mitbekommt, was außerhalb der Schlossmauern geschieht._

_Um uns brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen, es geht uns gut und es sieht so aus, als wären die immer länger werdenden Schatten noch nicht in unsere Gegend vorgedrungen. Trotz allem sind wir auf der Hut, denn wer weiß schon, was geschehen kann?_

_Es ist schon lange her, seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben und dein Vater kommt langsam zu der Meinung, dass er nur allein durch die Zeitungsberichte noch weiß, wie du aussiehst – hör nicht auf ihn, Schatz! Du fehlst ihm einfach, genauso wie mir._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es den Lehrern der Schule erlaubt ist, über Weihnachten das Schloss zu verlassen – aber wenn dies möglich ist, so möchte ich dich gerne dazu einladen, die Festtage doch zuhause zu verbringen, wie du es auch früher immer getan hast._

_Dad und mir ist es Geschenk genug, wenn wir dich nur sehen könnten!_

_Natürlich verstehe ich es vollkommen, wenn dich Pflichten an deinen jetzigen Aufenthaltsort binden; und trotzdem wünsche ich mir, dass wir wenigstens an Weihnachten alle wieder vereint sein können!_

_Schick mir bitte schnell deine Antwort zurück, sodass ich mich richten kann!_

_Dein Vater und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du die Einladung annimmst._

_In Liebe, _

_Mum_

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte Wood den Brief seiner Mutter nieder. Es stimmte, zu lange schon hatte er seine Eltern nicht mehr gesehen oder besucht; die ständigen Trainingseinheiten, Spiele und offiziellen Termine in seinem alten Verein und die darauffolgende Anstellung in Hogwarts hatten ihn viel Zeit gekostet. Umso mehr freute er sich nun darauf, Weihnachten zuhause feiern zu können und dann in seine alte Wohnung zurückzukehren, um –

Aber halt …

Plötzlich stutzig geworden zog Oliver den Brief erneut heran, überflog ihn und fand schließlich die Zeile, deren Inhalt sein Herz nun deutlich schwerer machte als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es den Lehrern der Schule erlaubt ist, über Weihnachten das Schloss zu verlassen …_

Wenn sich der junge Schotte ehrlich war, wusste er es genauso wenig. Durften die Lehrer Hogwarts' Weihnachten und die Ferien außerhalb verbringen? Durften sie die Schule verlassen und erst nach Neujahr zurückkehren? Soweit er sich selbst erinnern konnte, war während seiner Schulzeit nie ein Lehrer während der Ferien fort gewesen …

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl beschlich ihn und rastlos begann er, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, während er seinen Zauberstab nervös zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.

Er musste Gewissheit haben, musste wissen, ob er überhaupt nach Hause und dann nach Prestwick konnte – denn wenn nicht, würde sein ganzer Plan zunichte gemacht werden.

Rasch und von seinem spontanen Vorhaben beflügelt schritt er hinüber zur Tür und trat hinaus auf den Gang; mit schnellen Schritten eilte er den Gang entlang, bog um eine Ecke und befand sich endlich vis á vis mit jener Tür, die er anvisiert hatte.

Mit pochendem Herzen räusperte er sich und klopfte dreimal deutlich gegen das Holz.

Einen Moment lang regte sich nichts hinter der Türe und Wood, mittlerweile die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und rastlos von einem Bein aufs andere tretend, wollte schon den Lehrerflügel verlassen und anderweitig nach der gesuchten Person Ausschau halten, da öffnete sich bereits die Pforte und Professor McGonagall stand vor ihm, bereits gewandet in ihren altbekannten, schottengemusterten Schlafmantel und mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Oliver, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem von ihr so seltenen Lächeln und zog die Kordel ihres Mantels fester um ihren Körper. „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen?" Bei diesen Worten verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer eindeutigen Grimasse, und Oliver wusste, dass sie Umbridge damit meinte.

„Nein, Minerva", beruhigte er sie und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich fragte mich bloß gerade … wissen Sie, meine Mutter hat mir heute eine Einladung geschickt; Sie wissen schon, Weihnachten bei der Familie und so weiter … und da wurde mir bewusst, dass –"

„ – dass Sie gar keine Ahnung haben, ob es überhaupt üblich ist, dass das Kollegium in den Ferien die Schule verlässt", vollendete die Professorin seinen Satz mit einem Schmunzeln und nickte verständnisvoll. „Nun, ich will nicht leugnen, dass viele Lehrer es vorziehen, die Ferien hier zu verbringen und Vorbereitungen für das Sommersemester zu tätigen. Allerdings muss dies nicht zwingend der Fall sein. Ich selbst habe vor langer Zeit einmal meine Familie besucht, hatte aber seither an Weihnachten keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Eigentlich schade." Sie seufzte. „Was Ihre Frage angeht: Folgen Sie ruhig der Einladung Ihrer Mutter und verbringen Sie ein paar schöne Tage zuhause. Es wird Ihnen gut tun, wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus dieser … _Atmosphäre _wegzukommen."

Ein frohes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des über alle Maßen erleichterten jungen Professors. „Danke, Professor. Meine Eltern werden sich bestimmt freuen."

_Oh, und wie ICH mich gerade freue …_

Mit deutlich beschwingterem Schritt und einem Lächeln, das so aussah, als ob es schwer wieder abzusetzen wäre, machte sich Wood schließlich zurück auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer; jedoch nicht bevor er von Professor McGonagall verabschiedet und mit einem schmunzelnden letzten Blick ob seiner guten Laune bedacht worden war.

„Sayuri, gleich gibt es Arbeit für dich", eröffnete er seiner Eule händereibend, als er aus einer Schreibtischschublade Pergament und Federkiel zutage förderte und noch immer nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen – wie sollte er auch; seinem Plan stand nichts mehr im Wege … nun ja, fast nichts. Es war immer noch möglich, dass Katie absagte; doch daran wollte – konnte er nicht denken.

Vorerst wichtig war, seiner Mutter seine Zusage zum gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest zu schicken und damit die eine oder andere leichte Familienkrise abzuwenden – vor allem vonseiten seines Vaters, der oft noch – auch, wenn er es niemals zugab – damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass der Name seines Sohnes mittlerweile jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe bekannt war, die auch nur einigermaßen etwas von Quidditch verstand.

_Hey Mum, hey Dad,_

_natürlich geht es mir gut! Macht euch keine Sorgen, hier im Schloss geht alles einen mehr oder weniger ruhigen Gang – so ruhig, wie es in Hogwarts eben zugehen kann!_

_Trotzdem kann ich sehr wohl sehen, was außerhalb des Schlosses passiert, und ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass die Angst langsam beginnt, auch auf die Schüler überzugreifen. Ich tue mein Bestes, um sie dagegen zu wappnen, auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich weiß, was eines Tages wohl auf uns alle zukommen mag._

_Aber genug von den düsteren Dingen – danke für die Einladung! Natürlich werde ich kommen, was für eine Frage! Ich habe McGonagall gefragt, ob es üblich ist, dass wir Lehrer die Schule während der Ferien verlassen, und sie hatte kein Problem damit. Dem Heimaturlaub steht also nichts mehr im Wege!_

_Ach Dad, du übertreibst! Soooo lange ist es nun auch wieder nicht her – aber ich kann dich verstehen, wirklich. Manchmal wünschte ich selbst, das Leben würde mit etwas weniger Geschwindigkeit laufen und mir mehr Zeit für die Dinge lassen, die wirklich wichtig sind._

An dieser Stelle hielt er kurz inne, stützte das Kinn auf die geballte Faust und dachte mit einem leisen Seufzen an Katie. Was sie wohl gerade machte?

Sayuris ungeduldiges Flügelschlagen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und nach einem augenrollenden Blick zu seiner Eule hinüber schrieb der junge Schotte den Brief zu Ende.

_Deshalb freue ich mich schon drauf, Weihnachten zuhause zu verbringen. _

_Ich hoffe, es gibt Mums guten Truthahn, einen Bannock* – und das leckere Tiramisu vom letzten Jahr!_

_Der letzte Schultag ist dieses Jahr der 23. Dezember, ich werde wohl nach dem Unterricht packen und dann zu euch apparieren – so gegen fünf? _

_Wir sehen uns dann an Weihnachten!_

_Liebe Grüße aus dem Norden,_

_Oliver_

~*~

„Tja", kam es dumpf von einer ziemlich missgelaunten Angelina, die ihre Jacke in die Ecke des Raums der Wünsche pfefferte und sich im Schneidersitz neben Oliver und den bereits anwesenden anderen Jägerinnen niederließ. Die letzte DA Stunde vor den Weihnachtsferien stand an, und die Kapitänin schien äußerst ‚gut' gelaunt zu sein. „Wir haben dich endlich ersetzt", fügte sie hinzu und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der Unwillen und einen Hauch von Verzweiflung erahnen ließ.

„Ersetzt?", raunte Oliver Katie zu, die – zu seiner unermesslichen Freude – neben ihm saß und sich schon seit ihrer Ankunft toll mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

„Ja, Harry und die Zwillinge, du weißt schon", wisperte die Jägerin mit sorgenvollem Gesicht zurück, genau in dem Moment, als Harry ebenfalls mit verwirrtem Blick nachhakte: „Mich ersetzt?"

„Dich, Fred und George natürlich", klärte Angelina ihn ungeduldig über den Sachverhalt auf und schien sich so kurz als möglich mit dem neuen Team befassen zu wollen. Die Vorstellung, dass jener vielversprechender Kader vom Schuljahresbeginn nicht mehr existierte, schien ihr noch immer schwer im Magen zu liegen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon neue Leute gefunden hast", meldete sich Wood zu Wort und rückte ein Stück näher. „Wer sind sie?"

Angelinas Augen nahmen einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. „Nun, wir brauchten natürlich einen neuen Sucher, also –"

„Wen?", fragte Harry sofort, sichtlich gespannt darauf, wer seine Nachfolge antreten sollte.

„Ginny Weasley", antwortete Katie an Angelinas Stelle und bemühte sich redlich, Harry nicht offen anzusehen. Dabei rutschte sie noch ein gutes Stück näher an Oliver heran – ob bewusst oder unbewusst war diesem dabei egal. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Harry, der mit offenem Mund und noch verdutzterem Blick seine Kapitänin anstarrte, wollte schon etwas sagen, als Angelina ihn unterbrach. „Ja, ich weiß schon was du sagen willst. Aber ehrlich gesagt, sie ist ziemlich gut. Nichts gegen dich natürlich, aber", sie warf ihm einen für Oliver völlig ungewohnten bissigen Blick zu, „da wir dich nicht haben können …"

Wood konnte in diesem Moment genau sehen, dass Harry sich bemühte, eine ebenso bissige Antwort hinunterzuschlucken und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Der junge Professor wusste auch, dass Angelina niemals im Leben derartige Vorwürfe hervorbringen würde – wenn sie nicht ebenso verzweifelt gewesen wäre wie er es vielleicht in seinem letzten Schuljahr gewesen war. Der Druck, der auf den Schultern eines Mannschaftskapitäns lastete, wirkte sich wie bei ihm damals auf die Laune aus und führte leicht dazu, Dinge zu sagen, die man nicht wirklich meinte. Er beschloss, seine beste Freundin später auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sie so daran zu erinnern, nicht seine Fehler zu wiederholen.

„Was ist mit den Treibern?", fragte Harry mit betont ruhiger Stimme und versuchte, beiläufig zu wirken.

„Andrew Kirke", erwiderte Alicia ohne Begeisterung in der Stimme und holte seufzend ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Und Jack Sloper. Keiner von denen ist Spitze, aber verglichen mit den anderen Idioten, die sich gemeldet haben …" Frustriert ließ sie den Stab durch die Luft sausen und beschwor einen glühroten Funkenregen herauf, der langsam im Nichts verglomm.

Oliver atmete tief durch und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Katie, der jedoch von dem eintretenden Menschenstrom unterbrochen wurde. Schon bald war der Raum wie gewohnt voll mit Menschen, und Harry, der sichtlich froh war, dem deprimierenden Gespräch und den vorwurfsvollen Blicken Angelinas entkommen zu sein, gab ihnen die Instruktionen für die letzte Stunde vor den Ferien. Paarweise sollten sie alle Zauber wiederholen und üben, die sie in den letzten Monaten gelernt und gefestigt hatten.

Nach einer kurzen verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit Zacharias Smith, die Fred gewohnt schlagfertig beendete, teilte sich die Gruppe wie schon so oft in Paare auf und begann, zu üben.

Katie sah sich suchend nach den anderen beiden Jägerinnen um und erkannte, dass diese sich bereits in einer Zweiergruppe zusammengefunden hatten und Alicia Angelina gerade einen Lähmfluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte.

Wenn das Glück ihr nun hold war und es gut mit ihr meinte, dann –

„Sieht so aus als wären wir übrig", meinte plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter ihr und sie wandte sich wie in Trance um. Ihr Blick traf sofort den Olivers und sie fühlte, wie sich die altbekannten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ausbreiteten. Schon wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, bedachte er sie mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen unergründlich dunklen Augen, und seine Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln geschwungen. Merlin, wie konnte man nur so dermaßen gut aussehen?

„J-ja, sieht so aus", erwiderte sie mit heiserer Stimme, die sich jedoch schnell festigte und es ihr erlaubte, selbstbewusst lächelnd auf ihn zuzutreten. Das Glück hatte sie wohl doch nicht vergessen. „Ich verspreche dir, heute bin ich nicht mehr so grob."

„Oh, das werden wir schon noch sehen", grinste Wood, als er sich die Ärmel seines schwarzen Shirts hochkrempelte und wie sein Gegenüber den Zauberstab zog. „Ein altes Sprichwort besagt: ‚Habe keine Gnade mit dem, der dir etwas anhaben will, denn er wird auch keine mit dir haben'."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass man dir vor deinem Antritt gesagt hat, dass du keine Schüler umbringen sollst", konterte die Jägerin mit einem breiten Lächeln und brachte sich in Position. „Schon gar keine unschuldigen, lieben Jägerinnen!"

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Vor denen hat man mich sogar gewarnt", antwortete Wood langsam, bevor beide die Zauberstäbe erhoben. „Man sagt, die können einen ziemlich … in ihren Bann ziehen …"

Die unsichtbare Spannung, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen zu spüren war, war beinahe greifbar. Olivers Worte waren immer leiser und für Katie intensiver geworden; so wie sein Blick, der nun auf ihr brannte wie ein Feuer, das sie schon so lange entzündet wissen wollte. Sie schluckte und versuchte, den Zauberstab oben zu halten, doch das Beben ihrer Hände machte es ihr schwer. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen, irgendetwas … es war, als wäre die unsichtbare Mauer, die sie noch vor Wochen im Krankenflügel gespürt hatte, widerstandslos eingestürzt …

Den Rest der DA-Stunde lang verbrachten sowohl Oliver als auch Katie wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Sie neckten sich, umkreisten sich wie Raubkatzen, die kurz davor waren, ihre Beute ganz für sich einzunehmen und warfen einander Blicke zu, die mehr zu sagen schienen als tausend Worte. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm wirkte es, und die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, war bald auch für andere spürbar. Angelina, die das Schauspiel lange beobachtete, fühlte Freude in ihrer Brust aufkeimen; denn nun, so dachte – oder hoffte – sie, würde endlich alles ins Rollen kommen.

Nach gut einer Stunde beendete Harry das Training, und Oliver und Katie, die in einem abgelegeneren Winkel trainierten, halfen sich lachend gegenseitig auf – der Schockzauber hatte wieder einmal eine ‚verheerende' Wirkung gehabt. Oliver wusste schließlich nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte – vielleicht das verlockende Halbdunkel, in dem er und die Jägerin sich befanden – er ließ Katies Hand, die noch in seiner lag, nicht los. Dieses Mal endgültig nicht.

Erst zögernd, doch dann bewusster, verschlangen sich ihre Finger in den seinen; und nur der Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen verriet, wie aufgeregt sie sein musste. Zumindest konnte er das am Beben ihrer Hand fühlen, und sein Herz klopfte um eine Nuance schneller. Der Augenblick, den er seit Tagen herbeisehnte, kam immer näher.

„Ihr werdet allmählich richtig gut", lobte Harry sie mittlerweile und strahlte in die Runde von Kämpfern. „Wenn wir aus den Ferien zurückkommen, packen wir mal was von den großen Sachen an – vielleicht sogar den Patronus."

Aufgeregtes Murmeln erfüllte den weihnachtlich dekorierten Raum, und die Schüler, einander noch frohe Weihnachten wünschend, verließen wie üblich in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen den Raum.

Auch Angelina und Alicia, deutlich besser gelaunt als vor der DA-Stunde, packten ihre Sachen; warteten jedoch nicht auf Katie und verließen den Raum sofort mit den Zwillingen, was bei Katie einen verdutzten und bei Oliver einen dankbaren Blick auslöste.

„Können sich die nie merken, dass sie auf einen warten sollen?", grummelte die jüngste Jägerin etwas missmutig, während auch sie ihre Tasche packte, ihr einige Haarsträhnen in die funkelnden Augen fielen und Wood an sich halten musste, bei diesem Anblick nicht in Seufzen auszubrechen.

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte er stattdessen mit heiserer Stimme und lächelte schwach. „Ich bin doch auch noch da und kann dich ein Stück begleiten."

Ruckartig fuhr Katies Kopf in die Höhe und ihre blauen Augen musterten blitzend die seinen; doch bald kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Er hatte diese Worte wirklich eben von sich gegeben.

„Ja", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Das ist natürlich um einiges besser." Auch ihre Worte waren ernstgemeint.

Gemeinsam wünschten sie Harry und seinen Freunden eine frohe Weihnacht und verließen ebenfalls den Raum der Wünsche in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg sagte keiner der beiden etwas; was in Olivers Fall wohl eher daran lag, dass er – obwohl er sich so viele Worte zurecht gelegt hatte – nun nach der richtigen Auswahl suchen musste und so nicht mehr tun konnte, als seiner Begleiterin ab und an einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz. „Toll, nicht? Dass Harry uns schon den Patronus versuchen lassen will?"

Wood, der wie aus einer Art Trance gerissen wirkte, nickte. „Mhm, stimmt … hast du es noch nie versucht?"

Verwundert sah ihn Katie von der Seite her an, sah in seine verschmitzt funkelnden Augen. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich glaube", fügte sie grinsend hinzu, „Umbridge steht nicht sosehr auf Patroni."

„Oh, da könntest du sogar Recht haben", stimmte Wood ihr belustigt zu.

„Hast du denn schon einmal einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?"

„Nun … ja."

Vor Staunen waren Katies Schritte langsamer geworden, und sie beeilte sich, wieder zu ihrem Begleiter aufzuholen. Sie wirkte, wie Oliver bemerkte, aufrichtig beeindruckt.

„Echt? Wann hast du es gelernt?"

„Lupin hat gegen Ende meines letzten Schuljahres versucht, uns noch die Grundlagen beizubringen. Genauergesagt haben wir ihn dazu genötigt – besonders Percy. Ein Patronus gehört wirklich der höheren Magie an, darum war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die meisten Versuche nicht wirklich erfolgreich waren."

„Und deine waren es, ja?", hakte Katie mit amüsiert erhobener Augenbraue nach, während sie um eine Ecke bogen und sich vergewisserten, dass auch niemand in dem anschließenden Korridor Streife ging.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Oliver lächelnd. „Ich hab's natürlich weiter versucht, im Schlafsaal oder im Kapitänsbüro, wenn niemand zusah. Für einen Patronus braucht es viel geistige Kraft und Konzentration, und die geht nach all dem Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen irgendwann flöten. Aber noch viel wichtiger ist die Erinnerung an einen Moment, der so glücklich ist, dass er kraftvoll genug ist um einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Und so einen hatte ich." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er in der Erinnerung an sein letztes Jahr dachte. „Deshalb habe ich es dann an meinem letzten Schultag hier geschafft. Und seither funktioniert es."

Die Jägerin zögerte eine Weile, bevor sie ihm die Frage stellte, die ihr seit seinen Ausführungen auf der Zunge lag.

„Wie sieht er aus?"

„Wer?"

„Na dein Patronus!"

„Ach so, der." Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Olivers Mundwinkel. „Das … verrat ich dir nicht."

„Du bist gemein!", rief Katie leise aus und stieß ihn in die Seite. „Jetzt sag schon! Oder lass mich raten: Etwas sehr peinliches vielleicht, so dass du es nicht verraten willst, bevor es drauf ankommt! Ein … Frosch oder so!"

Wood lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Dann …", Katie runzelte die Stirn und tat so, als müsse sie angestrengt nachdenken, „… ein Schmetterling!" Sie grinste breit.

„Oh ja, wie eindrucksvoll", erwiderte Oliver amüsiert und tat so, als feuere er einen Patronus gegen imaginäre Dementoren ab. „Hilfe Schmetterling, bewahre mich vor den Dementoren! Also wirklich …"

Sie beide lachten und fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des anderen so unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Umso mehr verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen, als das Portrait der Fetten Dame in ihr Blickfeld kam. Katie seufzte leise und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Sie hatte es genossen, mit Oliver zusammenzusein; ihr Herz war froh und mit wohligen Schauern auf ihren Oberarmen dachte sie an seine Hand in der ihren. Dieser Moment im Raum der Wünsche hätte von ihr aus ewig dauern können.

Oliver, der allerdings im letzten Moment erkannte, dass ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Katie mit der Fetten Dame als Hintergrund nicht sehr klug war, packte sie plötzlich am Arm und zog sie in einen kleinen, leicht übersehbaren Seitenkorridor, der zu einem versteckten Geheimgang hinter einer hässlichen Statue führte. Ein verdutzter Laut entwich Katies Lippen, doch etwas in ihr sagte ihr, nichts dagegen einzuwenden und abzuwarten, was passierte – auch wenn ihr Herz drohte, ihre Brust zu sprengen.

„Oliver, was –?"

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er ihr auch schon einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und sie schwieg augenblicklich, so gebannt war sie von dieser Situation. Der Korridor, in den sie sich nun befanden, war so eng, dass kaum drei Schüler nebeneinander gehen konnten – und dementsprechend nahe standen sie nun aneinander; so nahe, dass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten. Schon einmal waren sie in diesem Schuljahr in so einer Situation gewesen – und jede prickelnde Faser in Katies Körper hoffte, dass sie sich wiederholen würde.

Die Fackeln des Hauptkorridors nebenan tauchten sie in flackerndes Zwielicht, und Olivers Augen glommen wie Kohlen in der Dunkelheit, fingen ihren Blick ein und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

„Katie, ich …" Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau, und nach kurzem Zögern tastete er im Halbdunkel nach ihren Händen, deren Finger sich sofort wieder mit seinen vereinigten. „ … ich würde dich … dich gerne etwas fragen …"

Die Luft um sie herum schien durchdrungen von Spannung, und Katie hätte es in diesem Moment nicht gewundert, wenn sich die feinen Härchen auf ihren Oberarmen aufgerichtet hätten; so ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihre Adern und schickte Adrenalin in jeden Winkel ihres Köpers, das Gefühl des Verbotenen. Was machte er da? Endlich das, was sie sich schon so lange erhofft hatte?

„Ja …?", brachte sie mit nahezu tonloser Stimme hervor und drückte kurz seine Hände, denn er schien etwas nervös zu sein - wenn er nur wüsste, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah!

Wood holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus, noch schien er nach Worten zu fischen, ohne jedoch die Augen von ihr zu nehmen; sein Daumen fuhr sanft über den ihren und hinterließ eine wahre Feuerspur auf ihrer Haut.

„Weißt du … vor ein paar Tagen habe ich eine Einladung bekommen, von … von Adrien. Bei Puddlemere steigt jedes Jahr eine mehr oder weniger kleine Silvesterjahresabschlussparty … und die Sache ist die … nun ja …", er holte erneut tief Luft und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Hände, „würdest du – würdest du mich in den Ferien besuchen? Würdest du mit mir hingehen, Katie?"

Hatte er das gesagt? HATTE ER DAS WIRKLICH GESAGT?

Nein, sie musste träumen; ja, das war es … träumen …

Aber wieso fühlte sie dann seine Hand in ihrer, wieso fühlte sie ihr Herz so schnell schlagen, dass es womöglich bald aus ihrer Brust hüpfen würde?

Wirklichkeit … ja, so unglaublich es sich auch anhörte … es war die Wirklichkeit …

Ein breites Lächeln, das bestimmt irrsinnig dümmlich aussehen musste, breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie bemühte sich, nicht zu blinzeln – so sehr war sie von seiner Anwesenheit und seinen Augen gefangen. Fast hätte ihre Stimme versagt, als sie ihm antwortete – und Antwort gab es für sie nur eine einzige.

„Ja. Ja natürlich, Oliver. Wie …", sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie es für richtig befand, die folgenden Worte auch auszusprechen, „… wie könnte ich nicht mit dir dorthin gehen wollen?"

Sichtlich erleichtert und glücklich hellte sich Olivers Miene auf und ein sanftes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

Nun, wo der ‚schlimmste' Teil vorüber war, schien es so einfach, so unbeschwert gewesen zu sein, sie zu fragen – welche Nervosität er noch vor Sekunden ausgestanden hatte, wusste er schon nicht mehr.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst", flüsterte er schließlich und zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich heran, was Schauer um Schauer über seinen Rücken hinunterjagen ließ. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, und es war ihm gleichgültig, dass er sich in anderen Situationen wohl überlegt hätte, sie auszusprechen – nun war die Gelegenheit, auf die er lange gewartet hatte. „In Zukunft … in Zukunft möchte ich mehr in deiner Nähe sein, ich …"

Er brach ab und sah verlegen zu Boden; und sogar im Halbdunkel konnte Katie sehen, dass sich seine Wangen leicht rosa gefärbt hatten. Sie lachte leise und versuchte, seinen Blick wieder einzufangen, was ihr erfolgreich gelang.

„Glaub mir, dazu werden wir noch viel Zeit haben …"

„Du hast Recht", grinste er. „Und … was den Patronus angeht …"

In einem Anflug von Wagemut und mit dem Gefühl, als steuere längst nicht mehr sein Kopf, sondern sein Herz sein Handeln, beugte er sich näher zu Katie, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren – wie schon einmal – und er bemerkte, wie sie vor Aufregung den Atem anhielt.

„… wenn du ihn errätst … bekommst du ein Geschenk dafür."

„Und das wäre?", erwiderte Katie mit bebender Stimme und verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern – und vor allem ihren Lippen – noch einmal um ein Stück; ihre Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und das Beben ihres ganzen Körpers ließ sich immer schwerer unterdrücken. In ihre Nase stieg der bekannte und so geliebte Duft nach Wald und ihr wurde leicht schwindelig.

„Nun ja … so was ähnliches wie das hier vielleicht …"

Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich immer mehr aufeinander zu und ihre Lippen trennte nurmehr ein Fingerbreit – als vom anderen Ende des Korridors plötzlich Stimmen zu hören waren und sie lautlos auseinanderfuhren, Oliver jedoch Katies Hände fest in den seinen hielt.

Ihnen beiden war der Unmut über die plötzliche Störung im Gesicht abzulesen und Oliver fuhr sich ärgerlich durchs Haar, als er erkannte, dass es Ron und Hermine waren, die ebenfalls zurück in den Gryffindorturm wollten und anscheinend Harry noch im Raum der Wünsche zurückgelassen hatten.

Katie rollte mit den Augen, nahm aber Oliver bei der Hand und schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick, der wohl sagen sollte ‚_Bald können wir ungestörter sein…'_.

Dankbar lächelnd drückte Wood ein letztes Mal ihre Hand und spähte hinaus auf den Gang, in dem die Stimmen immer näher kamen und sie bereits die Schritte hören konnten.

„Hast du schon am 28. Zeit?", raunte er Katie dann zu und sie nickte lächelnd. „Gut … ich werd dir noch meine Eule mit einer Art ‚Anreiseplan' schicken … ich freu mich, Katie."

„Ich mich auch, Oliver …"

Keiner von beiden wollte den anderen gehen lassen, doch es war schon spät und die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war im Moment sehr hoch.

„Geh jetzt", flüsterte Wood mit unwilliger Stimme und ließ Katies Hände los. „Wir sehen uns, ja?"

„Ja … wir sehen uns", erwiderte Katie, die nun wie das glücklichste Mädchen auf Erden aussah, schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und wandte sich um, um unauffällig hinter Ron und Hermine durch das Porträtloch zu klettern.

Oliver ließ sich flach atmend gegen die kühle Steinmauer sinken und konnte nicht umhin, zu grinsen. Es war besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte – viel besser. Die Entscheidung, ein bisschen zu riskieren, war mehr als gut gewesen.

Egal, was sich in den Ferien in Prestwick entwickeln würde – es hatte bereits einen vielversprechenden Anfang genommen …

~*~

Die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum registrierte Katie nicht. Besser gesagt: Sie bewegte sich in einer Art Trance und _konnte_ sie nicht registrieren. Selbst Angelinas und Alicias Winken drang nicht zu ihr durch, was bei Angelina ein freudiges in die Hände klatschen auslöste und bei Alicia eher Verwirrung hervorrief. Doch Katie sah es nicht. Ihre Ohren klangen von seinen Worten und ihr Herz klopfte noch immer aufgeregt in ihrer Brust; und erst, als sie ihren leeren Schlafsaal erreicht hatte, wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, was geschehen war.

Schreiend und jubelnd tanzte sie im Raum umher, breitete die Arme von sich und drehte sich im Kreis; sie schloss die Augen und sah Olivers Gesicht vor sich, sein Lächeln, seine rosa angehauchten Wangen …

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ sie sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf ihr Bett fallen und trommelte so lange in unbändiger Freude auf ihr Bettzeug ein, bis ihre Fäuste schmerzten.

Endlich, endlich war alles gut geworden, endlich hatte sie eine Chance bekommen, um für ihr Glück zu kämpfen.

Der Tag, an dem Olivers Eule zu ihr kommen würde, konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen.

~*~

**Anm.: Sooo, ich hoffe euch hat der ‚Anfang' des Ganzen schon mal gefallen =) Mal sehen, was in den Ferien noch so alles geschieht ;) Aber erst mal schottische Weihnachten feiern ^^**

**Reviews? ^^**

*** Bannock: Ein Bannock Kuchen aus Hafermehl wird traditionell in Schottland zu Weihnachten gegessen ^^ **

**Eure Caly**


End file.
